NOLA Rising
by 2NYwLove
Summary: The one that started it all! Meet Augusta (Gus) Broussard, Claire's niece that Mac convinces to move to New York from New Orleans after Hurricane Katrina. Spanning seasons 2 & 3, we follow Gus as she tries to take a bite out of the Big Apple before it takes a bite out of her! Flack/OC
1. Broken City Nothing Left

_A/N: New Account, Old Story. Working on re-writing and editing the one that started it all. More new to come after Camp NaNoWriMo! xoxo Madison_

* * *

_The water was coming again...rushing, pounding, surging. In the distance black, then brown, frothing white, then red. Crushing. Screams resonating sounding like wounded animals. Hands gripped at legs, arms, trees, telephone poles, anything; threatening to pull her under. Howls broke through the darkness..._

Gus shot up from the couch, sheets twisted and soaked with sweat. Head pounding in confusion, not knowing where she was, only the lights of the buildings shining across the way gave any clue. Safe, or safe as anyone could be in New York. Her nightly routine the same as it had been since her arrival: stumble to the kitchen, pour a shot of whiskey, light a cigarette, sit in a chair and wait for daybreak.

The inevitable conversation the next morning, posed in concern but tinged with something else. "You were up again last night. Did you sleep at all?"

"I'm fine." A curt response, hiding her true state.

"Not what I asked." His concern turning to annoyance, her anxiety to petulance.

"I am fine, Mac, drop it."

A heavy sigh, "I don't think you should go back."

A sneer followed by a hollow laugh, "what about Semper Fi"?

"You aren't a Marine, Gus." His hand covering hers for a moment before she brushes it away, refusing to be consoled.

"I have to go back, they need my help," her voice slicing through the air like a knife.

"You don't have to save them all, think about what happened last time you tried to save the world." Mac's tone growing weary, the distance between them showing.

"That was different, I was younger then, reckless. This is different...I just have to go back." Her message not one of pleading, but of resolution.

Mac cleared his throat, "listen, I know you won't agree, but I am sure they could use you here." He had been formulating a plan since he first saw the angry red swirl on the news.

A bark of anger, "they can use me more there!"

"You been gone less than a week," he retorted without a pause.

A sidelong glance at the bottle, wondering how early was too early for a drink when your city was sinking. "A week even is too long, I can't even believe I am having this conversation with you. You, of all people always talking about team and fidelity and all the rest. You want me to turn my back after years of listening to your war stories?"

Mac shook his head, "but you don't have to, you didn't sign up for this, you didn't volunteer for this, and they..."

She rose, her cheeks flushing with her emotions, "what? They deserve what they got, did Claire deserve it?"

Mac face went stony, a line crossed.

She crumbled inwardly, knowing she shouldn't have pushed back, at least not with that low blow. "Shit, I'm sorry. I just can't abandon ship now, I promise if I get over my head, I'll come back, but today I need to go back. Thanks, Uncle Mac".

* * *

As the aircraft descended, Gus attempted to count blue tarps on the few houses still standing. Chunks of bridges still bobbed in the water, surreal islands of concrete, their pilings snapped like toothpicks. The fatigued man beside her asked "So you volunteered to come back, you crazy or something?"

"Something like that," she murmured.

"You know they are not letting many civilians back in."

"Not a problem," she said, fingering the all access pass Mac had secured for her, "I've seen worse."

Just like before it wasn't anything like what you saw on TV, stars in boats taking off their shirts, rescuing cute animals and babies. No, it was a war zone. People still huddled on their rooftops, the water still there. She hadn't wanted to leave, but the National Guard didn't really give her much of a choice, their machine guns pointed at her. Mac didn't help things either. At least she hadn't been routed to Utah or Oregon or some other god forsaken place. Now here, in the dark and the unyielding heat she was remembering four years ago, the day she lost the last person in the world that was hers.

Her satellite phone chirped, "Broussard!" she barked.

"Maybe you are a Marine," came the weary reply, "I was just checking in on you, kid."

She softened the smallest bit, "I'm hanging in there. They instituted zero access."

"I know," Mac replied, a trace of smile in his voice.

"Of course you do. It is only recovery now, if you can even call it that," she rolled her eyes as she pulled herself to sitting position, pouring a drink since no one was there to judge.

"Come back." It was a command, not a question.

"Not yet," her reply unyielding.

Mac took a sharp intake of breath, "you can't punish yourself for her, Gussie, you can't."

"You looked in a mirror lately?" the smallest of smiles crossing her face.

"Do as I say, not as I do."

"Good Lord, it has been a while since you pulled that one out, what the summer I was 15 and you gave me the drinking speech and Aunt Claire just cracked up because she knew down here you bring babies into bars and I knew how to make a sazerac better than you..." Gus trailed off, desperate to change the subject, "how about you, how are you doing?"

Mac's voice came from seemingly far away. "I'm just fine, listen the connection is going bad, I'll ah, I'll talk to you soon, OK, take care and don't let a gator get you." And like that her connection to the outside world was gone.

The days melted into one another, heat so oppressive you couldn't breathe, sun baking you until your skin almost cracked. Music still played, though the notes were heavy, mournful and few and far between. The few stalwarts or those that had been brave enough to come back grilled out whatever they could steal before it went bad. The National Guardsman had come to an uneasy peace with the natives. Her house was fine for the most part, falling water had caused mold and some roof damage, but she didn't have that nasty brown waterline around her home, only her heart.

She didn't bother cleaning up the mess, most likely it would just wash away, there were still two full months of hurricane season left. Besides, there weren't any doctors in town to mend the wounds she would inevitably inflict on her oh so graceful self. Nothing left but a mess anyway. There was no sign of Gage, not that she expected there would be. He high-tailed it out-of-town days before the storm saying he was leaving with or without her. She had made her bed, and now she had to lie in it. Alone. No one understood her, she was foolish to think Gage Fontenot had. There wasn't much left here for her now, she didn't have the heart for recovery work, all her training was with people who were very much alive, suffering yes, but alive. They sent the prisoners off to Houston or Angola, so most her mandated clients were no longer in her jurisdiction. The NOPD was too busy trying to stave off complete mutiny, so no one was going to have come talk to her if they fired their weapon. More likely they should come talk to her if they hadn't. Mostly it was just waiting to see what was going to happen, if the city was going to survive.

* * *

Her radio squawked and crackled, "Broussard, come in Broussard."

"Copy, Broussard here."

"Brooks here," came the lilting reply.

Lord only knew what her SWAT team friend wanted, but maybe it would get her out of the house, out of her head, "go ahead."

"Hey, you know that fancy uncle you don't like to admit you have up there in New York City, the decorated one?" Billy Brooks always talked like this, in truncated riddles that drove you crazy if you didn't know him and love him. Amazing how he had ever made it up the ranks of SWAT. It probably had to do with his social, financial and political connections; like everything else in this banana republic.

"Yeah, retired Marine, the few the strong the proud?"

"In the flesh."

It took a couple of clicks, must have been the heat, "what do you mean in the flesh, Billy?"

"He's here, looking like a fine hunka granite if I may say so myself."

"No you may not, and what do you mean here, New Orleans here, or did you sneak off to New York without telling me?"

"Here at the Audubon Camp. Apparently he was looking for you on campus, and someone said you might be over here, I recognized him from that photo in your office."

The one from her Aunt's memorial service, the last time she had really spoken to him at length."What's he doing here?" she all but hissed through the radio.

"Down killer, he's here to get you, said he wasn't going to watch your body float by on CNN, and honey, I would follow him if I were you."

"I will be there in a few minutes," Gus growled.

Gus thew her jeep in gear, tossed her pass on the dash and bounced over the tree limbs still covering most of her driveway, she hadn't cleared anything but the catch basins yet, because four blocks away the streets were still flooded and trees kept floating her way. Thankfully her fridge had been empty, so she had nothing to contribute to the white metallic gravestones that kept popping up around town. She had been subsisting off MRE's and the kindness of neighbors. This was heavily supplemented by her own brand of comfort, Southern.

Gus reached the park quickly, as there was no tourist traffic these days to clog up St. Charles Avenue. She saw Mac as soon as she threw the jeep in park, Billy was practically drooling over him, as he talked to a young marine in combat fatigues.

"Aren't you a little out of your jurisdiction, sir?" she demanded as soon as she got within earshot. The effect was ruined when she went sailing over a tree branch, landing in an undignified heap. The young marine stiffened, taken aback at such disregard for such a decorated soldier. "Whoops, sorry, respect the uniform," she said, mock saluting in their direction, even while hoping the young jar head wouldn't shoot her.

"Augusta Marie, glad to see you are safe," Mac replied with a smirk.

She heard Billy snicker, at her 'real' name, whirling toward him and barking out, "shut it T-B." He turned red and shuffled away. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here." she breathed each word calmly as possible, trying to maintain composure at his invasion of her turf, her life. He had made it clear when her Aunt died that he did not want any reminders of her, it took every ounce of her pride to call him after the storm when they threatened to take her to Utah.

Mac looked down at Gus, her green eyes flashing, her jaw set, her blond hair curling in the humidity like a lion's mane, her voice was very different from Claire's. Her mix of Cajun drawl and New Orleans uppity was deeper, not the sweet lightness of Claire's, something he attributed to the damn cigarettes she had started smoking after her parents were killed. Claire had ignored so many of Gus' vices in those days, the girl barely in her teenage years, choosing boarding school over leaving her home. Despite her wild tendencies, Gus had maintained an A average and had the nuns of the Sacred Heart praying for her, not to mention graduating her early so she was no longer their problem. Now here she was, a woman; still so unlike Claire, who looked liked she might blow away in a good wind. Gus stood tall her curvy athletic figuring hiding a pent-up rage usually not found in someone of her profession. The psychologist had seen and experienced a lot, Mac thought too much, some of it self-inflicted. After finishing high school at 16, Claire begged her to join them in Chicago but Gus stayed in her beloved New Orleans. Her wild child days ended as many of her peers were just starting. Gus had ended up with a doctorate in counseling psychology focusing on criminal justice, something Mac thought might have something to do with her own unresolved traumas and her parents unsolved murder. Gus had chosen to do research that sent her to war-torn areas to interview orphans and the worst public housing projects in her crime ravaged city. Mac often wondered if Gus found comfort in those whose lives were more disastrous than her own or if she was seeking some sort of salvation in helping others.

Gus and Claire had been close, not that far apart in age, but Claire had left New Orleans, craving the anonymity of a big city, so their relationship was relegated to Gus' school breaks. Mac had accepted Gus as part of the package when he started dating Claire, as she often talked of Gus moving closer. It never came to pass, though and while Mac respected the bond Gus and Claire shared, he never had more than a peripheral relationship with the girl who became his niece. They had grown further distance after 9/11, he just couldn't talk to her after Claire died, the weight of the reminder of his dead wife too difficult to bear. Gus was the only family he had left, but Mac couldn't deal with loosing anyone else, it was why he remained so guarded. He had called her before the storm, but wasn't shocked when she wouldn't take his calls. He found himself profoundly relieved to get her call after the flood, and was equally destroyed when she insisted on going back. Now another storm was out there, just as big and pulsating, and Mac had decided he was dragging her back to New York, in cuffs if he had to. It was time to find some semblance of family again.

"There's another one coming, Gussie, I think you need to leave," Mac said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Mayor hasn't called it yet," Gus said, shaking him off and ignoring the hurt look that briefly flitted across his face.

"Mayor ain't in charge, honey," the young jar head scoffed.

Mac shot him a look and he took off, saluting as he went. "I'm not asking. I will arrest you if I have to."

"On what grounds?" Gus yelled sarcastically.

"Look around Gus, it's anarchy, I don't need a warrant."

Gus started to protest, but the hell of the past weeks, no months, no years she realized crushed down on her. Reality was too much for her to ignore. "Fine, let me pack a bag," she agreed, slinking off toward her jeep.

Mac climbed in, "are you sure?" He had expected more of an argument, considering he or Claire had tried to get her to move away from New Orleans for over eleven years.

"I've got nothing left, Mac," Gus finally admitted.

"Here, you have nothing left here," Mac retorted, his face as grim as hers.

Mac stared in wonder at the listing shotgun house, "I thought you said you had no damage."

"Just a little, and it's still standing isn't it?"

"Barely, you have no roof!" Mac exclaimed, taking in the blue tarp fluttering in the wind before the inevitable afternoon thunderstorm.

"Only in the back, front's fine and it didn't flood," Gus said fighting with the swollen front door and ushering them in.

Mac looked around, trying to not make a face. "Your walls are covered in mold," he remarked.

Gus shrugged, "what else is new? Everything here is covered in mold.

"Have you been sick?" Mac asked, looking at her with concern.

"I have been vaccinated for Africa, mold's not going to kill me!"

He pointed at the empty whiskey bottle, a pit growing in his stomach, "and that?"

"Helps me sleep," Gus retorted nonchalantly.

"Pass out it more like it" he muttered.

"I don't have anything for New York, isn't it cold up there?" Gus said, surveying her closet.

"Not now, but it will be. You can shop there, they have stores that haven't been looted." Mac continued to stare at the blue tarp showing through in the living room, while Gus crammed stuff into a duffel in the bedroom.

She pondered about whether to bring the snapshot of her and Gage from the Policeman's Ball but he hated that night, hated her having anything to do with the NOPD or criminals, or any 'brown people'. Called her Mother Theresa and Florence just to piss her off. Didn't like having to explain her to his Tulane friends or his uptown parents. "Basically, another asshole" she murmured, letting the photograph fall to the floor and listening to the glass crack. "Let's roll, she said, hauling the duffel over her shoulder, wincing as she stepped on the broken glass on the way.


	2. Welcome to the Big Apple

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the Big Apple**

* * *

Gus looked at up at the sprawling 12th precinct complex. She hadn't actually been here before, Mac seeming to pretend she just didn't exist, actually he usually liked to pretend that nothing existed outside his lab.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Detective Taylor?" she asked a young man in uniform.

"Dunno," he grunted and hurried off.

She tried two more uniforms, getting the same response, the directory proved as useful. "Or should I just go screw myself?" she muttered after her last attempt at yielding information from an officer, shifting her box to her hip and digging through her bag for her cell phone.

"CSI, you know 'crime scene investigation' DNA, fingerprints, solves cases," she practically screamed into the uncooperative voice activated phone directory.

"Um, who you looking for?" asked an energetic looking guy in wire rimmed glasses and plainclothes from over her shoulder.

Gus whirled dropping the phone and box, her belongings spilling onto the sidewalk. She gathered her items up, checking out the shield on his belt, "My Un..." she trailed off, the plan was to not use him, to get by on her own like always. "Detective Mac Taylor, today's my first day."

"Oh. Another newbie tech."

"Nope," Gus said, not elaborating.

"Well you can't be the new investigator because she came last week. Unless there is a mix up, but you will have to take care of that with Mac, 'cause I got nothing to do about nothing on most things around here not involving a case or the lab."

This guy seemed overly caffeinated, "No, no, I am Dr. Broussard. I'm the new staff psychologist. I believe I might be consulting on some of your cases?" She internally kicked herself for making it sound like a question, but she was feeling out of her element.

"Doctor of what?" he scoffed, "you musta got your degree outta cereal box, 'cause you don't even look old enough to drink."

This irked Gus. "Sugar," she said looking him dead in the eyes, "where I'm from, you drink when you can see over the bar."

"Heh. I like that, where you from anyway?"

Gus took a deep breathe, knowing the reaction, "New Orleans," she breathed out.

"Oh, well, um here's his office, I'm Danny by the way," he said, before wandering away.

"Nice to meet you." Gus let herself in the glass walled office.

"Dr. Broussard, I see you found your way," he said, coming from behind his desk.

"Detective Taylor," she replied giving him a firm handshake, "why yes, with a little help from your friendly staff," she nodded in Danny's direction.

"Well, I think we have you all set up. Your office will be down the hallway off the bridge", he gestured, " there's a contract for you to sign on your desk. Standard eval for discharge of weapons, pre-hire screenings and consultation of cases...Danny you need something?"

"Uh, um, no, I'm good." Danny disappeared down the corridor.

Mac cleared his throat, giving the younger detective a warning look through the glass, "as I was saying, standard."

"What departments will I be consulting with?"

"Just mine for now." Mac saw Gus rear up and before she even opened her mouth. He held his palm out, "enough. End of story. You are taking it slow until you get settled in here. You will be working through CSI and consulting with the homicide detectives assigned to us. We are a close-knit unit here, and there is an expectation that no one breaks the chain of command and that no one does anything to destroy the integrity of this lab".

Gus could tell he wasn't talking about her, so she backed down. Something had obviously happened, but as usual, she had no clue what was going on with him.

Mac laid three items down on the desk, "here are your credentials, your firearm and your shield."

"No," Gus said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Pardon?" Mac raised his eyebrows.

"I haven't qualified here yet, I'm not taking them." Gus had hoped Mac would have her hired as a civilian, but she should have known better. He had been as bad as her father's old partner, trying to pressure her into being a cop. She never should have gone through qualifying in New Orleans and she sure as hell should have never taken the sergeant's exam.

Mac pushed the credentials her way more forcefully, "it's Standard Operating Procedure."

"Like hell it is, you give all your newbies firearms to go shooting themselves in the foot in the lab, people don't know how to hold anything other than a microscope?"

"This is different. You worked with the feds, the NOPD, the bureau of prisons."

"That was for therapy, completely different from carrying a shield and a gun. I would have thought you of all people would have understood that." Gus remained squaring off with him, her arms still firmly planted across her chest.

"You have the clearances," Mac replied, seemingly baffled.

"When and if I qualify here, I will take them, happily. You don't have to do me any favors, Mac."

"I'm not," Mac sighed. "Listen, I know about the sergeant's exam, I know you completed training in New Orleans. Why didn't you take the job with NOPD, what happened?"

"I'm not a cop," Gus snapped, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Then quit acting like one."

Gus stormed out, attempting to slam the big glass door, only managing to have it quietly swoosh shut on foot. "Dammit".

"Language," he called after her, feeling like he was suddenly caught in a time machine.

Some things never change. She fought the urge to stick out her tongue before she walked down the hall. The hallway appeared to be the bridge between the new crime lab wing and the old precinct. She bet her office was an old broom closet. Which was fine by her, she had worked in worse and besides, she liked old and musty.

* * *

She swung open the door with her nameplate already attached and looked in to what appeared to be an office for Brass or the D.A. The freaking commissioner in New Orleans had a crappier office than this. Small, but two built-in dark cherry bookcases flanked a paneled alcove with a large desk and wing-back chair. A leather couch sat in front of the desk with a door to the right of the alcove. The ceiling was free of water stains, the carpet wasn't threadbare, the blinds on the windows that looked out onto the hallway appeared new.

"What the hell! What has he pulled now?" Forget dealing with him, she was going to other brass, one who didn't care who the hell she was, more importantly, one that didn't know who she was.

She stormed off down the hallway towards the older part of the precinct, being reminded of a hospital. She entered a large pen full of desks that didn't seem battered with what looked like fairly new desktops on top of them, some with laptops. "Well I guess Homeland made sure they were outfitted right," she whistled.

"Homicide, this is Parker," she heard someone answer the phone. The few guys that were there appeared to be swamped in case files. She figured brass was around the corner in the big office, if hers was any indication and whipped around the corner and straight into something.

Someone it turned out to be, leather, muscle, headed very quickly in the direction she had just some from. The bluest eyes she had ever seen on someone with such dark hair who wasn't a Cajun boy,the kind of eyes that got her into trouble with jerks, looked down at her about a head length. The blue eyes looked clearly annoyed.

"Can I help you?" he clipped, jaw line straight and tense.

"Aw my gaw-ad, ehm so soh-ry," she drawled, flushing at her accent.

"Yeah well, watch..." he seamed startled for a second. "You new around here?" he asked, softening slightly.

She absently fiddled with the badge clipped to her suit jacket. "Why yeah-es, eh ahm". God, maybe she should have taken the gun, so she could shoot herself right now. She straightened and stuck out her hand, "Dr. Broussard."

"Oh yeah, the new shrink from New Or-leans."

"It's psychologist, and New Or-lens, but anyway..." She didn't like how self-assured this man was, or how stupid he was making her, so of course, she bristled.

"Match Point, Dr. Broussard. I'm Detective Flack, homicide."

She stared him down, her eyes like icy emeralds. He looked away first, at the case file in his hand. "Can I help you with something?" he asked cordially.

"Actually, I was going to talk to brass about my office, I think there was a mix up."

"Oh yeah, too small, the guy here before you said it was too small, part of the reason he left for the Feds, that and no one would talk to him voluntarily, somehow don't think that's going to be a problem with you."

She ignored this, but couldn't ignore the stupid flop her stomach had done. "The one down the hall, third door before you hit the new crime lab wing?" she asked incredulously.

"Wow you don't need I tour then, yeah that's the one, I think they already put your name on the door."

"Oh well then. Um, it's fine then,I actually thought it was too big, I'm not used to so much bigness is New Orleans," she caught herself, feeling the heat climb from her neck to her ears. She swung her hair over to hide them. Shut up, you idiot, she said to herself.

"Well welcome to the Big Apple. You shrinks are well-regarded since 9/11, more of you here than at a nut house, though we probably need them more."

"Psychologist."

"Yeah got it, Doc. You let me know if you need a barricade or crowd control outside your office." With that he took off towards the crime lab, not looking back.

* * *

Gus slumped against the wall, and then wandered back to unpack. She hadn't noticed that the other boxes she had shipped to Mac's had been stacked in a corner. She had just figured they hadn't made it and she was going to have to replace everything. She was straightening diplomas and licenses, dreading taking the New York State Licensing exam, when she heard a knock on her door. She attempted to turn from her precarious perch, and managed to fall on her desk in an unladylike heap.

"Are you OK"? asked a concerned voice from the doorway.

"Yeah, I'm fine, stupid skirt, and of course I have run in my stockings now," she said to the pretty woman with the dark curls standing in her doorway.

"That's why I wear pants, no one has to know. I'm Stella. Detective Bonasera, CSI. Thought I would introduce myself because Mac will never get around to it."

"He has probably already forgotten that I am here."

Stella broke out a wide smile. "Wow, you pegged him quick, I guess that's why we hired you!"

"Heh, something like that." At least Stella didn't seem to know, maybe their relationship was a secret, of course that was something she was skilled in and Mac was the master of.

"You know someone will hang those for you, with a hammer and everything," Stella gestured towards the heel that Gus was using to hang her diplomas.

"Well, ingenuity, and I figured I wanted it done this century," Gus replied with a shrug, though she was shocked at the efficiency.

"Can't blame you there. Hey, you want to grab some lunch and then I can introduce you to the team, give you the tour, get you settled?" Stella noticed she didn't have a badge. "Do you need your credentials, I can't believe Mac would have forgotten that, of course with Aiden he has dealt with a lot-"

Gus cut her off, "I'm waiting to qualify, so if that tour could include the training facilities, I would greatly appreciate it."

"Sure, just come find me in the lab when you're done in here," Stella said with a wave before exiting, her curls bouncing with her walk.

* * *

"Whoa, Mac, it takes two hotties to replace Aiden?" Danny asked with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" Mac said sharply to his young CSI.

"Well first you bring in Montana with her corn-fed, milkmaid goodness and today we have that shrink from the swamp. She's like Jessica Rabbit meets Freud, and I just gotta say, I hope I end up on her couch. I might just have to shoot someone."

"Enough," Mac roared, making Danny jump back, this wasn't like him, he usually tolerated Danny's antics.

"Right, right, got it, you saw her first," Danny said, backing away.

"Don't you have cases that need solving?" Mac growled.

"Yeah," Danny said, happy for the chance to exit.

"So go solve them," Mac said, waving him off.


	3. Meeting the Team

**Chapter 3: Meet the Team**

* * *

"Wait, didn't you co-write that paper on the effects of gang violence related PTSD on autism in children from high crime urban areas?" Sheldon Hawkes questioned the attractive young women sitting at the table.

"Hawkes, you're not speaking English again, are you going to have to go back to the basement?" Danny quipped, "besides how could someone so beautiful write something so dreadful?"

Gus rolled her eyes, "Uh yeah, I was one of the many authors and then I tried and failed to do a comparison on the effects of war and PTSD."

"Oh great another egg-head on the floor, just what we need." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Danny, shut it. Dr. Broussard is a well-respected PhD with concentration in criminal justice and forensics," Hawkes rattled off Gus' academic credentials.

"Are you stalking me?" Gus asked, her brow wrinkling. "It's a PsyD actually, I didn't like research enough to get a PhD, cut a year off the program as well."

"No, I'm not stalking you, I just had to become familiar with the subject of PTSD and children at the hospital I used to work at. I volunteer with the kids there now, was a surgeon, couldn't handle them dying."

"That's why he went to the ME's office, he couldn't kill them there. Why he is here now, I don't know," Danny interjected, wanting to keep himself in the conversation.

"I wanted to get back in the field, I missed being around real live people everyday." Hawkes shrugged matter of fact.

"That's why I didn't go into research. No offense, but I couldn't imagine being in a lab all day." Gus shuddered at the thought.

"None taken, it's why I'm not a tech." Hawkes broke out into a smile.

"Hey Montana, finally someone I can talk to without all these fancy words," Danny quipped at the woman about Gus' age who had just walked into the break room.

"Hi, I'm Lindsay. Stella said to introduce myself. I'm new too, but I am glad to have someone newer than me, these guys can be brutal. Good luck!" The woman was adorable, brown curls, doll eyes, looked like some mid-western beauty queen.

"So are you actually from Montana, or is he a complete jerk?" Gus thumbed toward Danny.

"No, I am, I've been here about three months and this one hasn't let up yet."

"Not gonna either," Danny attempted to lean back in his chair and almost dumped himself over.

Gus felt herself breaking into the first genuine smile in about 3 months. Of course at that moment, Mac decided to enter the room and nodded in her. "Dr. Broussard, are you settling in?"

"Fine, sir," she said, clearing her throat. She saw Lindsay wince from the corner of her eye.

"Carry on then, all of you."

"Don't call him sir, he hates it," Lindsay leaned down and whispered.

"Oh, I kn-" dammit, she cut off again. "Sorry, it's habit, sir and ma'am, the whole nine."

"So what's her obnoxiously rude nickname, Messer?" Lindsay asked.

"Wha- what?" Danny had been too busy staring at Lindsay to catch her barb.

"I mean 'New Orleans' is just too long and you wouldn't come up with anything as obscure as 'Evangeline' or anything and Hawkes has 'Doc' covered," Lindsay ticked through choices on her fingers.

"Beebe," he said grinning like a cat.

"What?" both women questioned.

"Letter B, Letter B."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Gus asked.

Danny broke into a lazy grin, "Easy, mon cher, " he drawled in the worst fake Cajun accent since Dennis Quaid in _The Big Easy, "_Bayou Babe."

"Oh jeez," Lindsay said walking out the door. "Good luck, and if you need a drink to get over these boys, you let me know."

"I will, hey nice meeting you." Gus gathered up her trash and headed out the door. "Bye boys, see you later, dawlin's," she drawled in her best Chalmette accent, that luckily sounded like it was from the Bronx.

"Damn, she's good."

"Actually Danny, a large part of the immigrant population that settled in New Orleans, specifically the Irish Channel, were from the same pool that settled here. Linguists have studied the similarities for years."

"Here we going again, with the brainiac, do you ever give it a rest, Doc?"

It only took 3 days before Hawkes asked her out for coffee.

She practically glared at him, "you don't mean as a date Dr. Hawkes, do you? Because I. Don't. Date. Co-workers." Her steady and steely voice nearly froze his blood.

"No, no, not at all, I would not impose, just coffee. As a welcome to town and all that."

She studied him carefully. "One cup and not from Starbucks," she answered.

* * *

The next night she found herself with Stella and Lindsay at a Mexican restaurant with a pitcher of margaritas. Apparently this had become a ritual for the two of them in the three months Lindsay had worked in New York. She felt like an intruder, often slightly awkward around other women, but they insisted. More importantly, they acted nothing like the fluffy ladies who lunch back in New Orleans.

"So, I heard you and Doc went for coffee yesterday," Stella started a very serious look on her face.

Gus knocked over her glass. Sopping it up she squeaked, "wow, news travels fast. Yes, in broad daylight, 3pm I think, and as friends. I don't get involved with co-workers. Its bad if I have to evaluate them. And it's just messy."

"Good," was all Stella replied.

"So how many times have you been asked out?" Lindsay inquired.

Gus debated if it was a competitive question, but realized her question was curious. "Probably about as many as you," she answered, "though I would say propositioned more than 'asked out' per se."

"Actually, I'm pretty safe in the lab and all," Lindsay sighed gratefully.

"Except from Danny," Stella interceded, "of course no one is safe from Danny."

"Yeah, well the uniforms wandering by certainly like dropping by my office and if I hear one more couch joke..." Gus shrugged, "well what are you gonna do, I knew what I was getting myself into."

"So why New York?" Stella asked pouring them another round.

"Not New Orleans." Seeing they wanted more she tacked on, "figured y'all knew all about having home destroyed, figured I would be less of a freak here." They both nodded, sympathetically. Luckily it shut them down, like she had found it did with nearly everyone in the city. No one wanted to discuss the elephant in the room, which was fine by her, and she didn't have to tell any of her secrets. "So," she said changing the subject, "what's up with tall, dark, and surly?"

"You mean Mac?" Stella wrinkled her brow.

Gus hid a snort, obviously they had no clue who she was or who she was related to. "Nah, the detective that works with you all from the precinct. I don't think he likes therapists."

"Oh, Don Flack. He's not surly. He's old school, long line of cops, sarcastic, maybe even shy, but not surly."

"Shy," scoffed Gus, "yeah right."

"He's pretty nice once he gets to know you," Lindsay added, "took him 2 days working a case to really talk to me, but he is really open to forensics, which is unusual for a lot of them."

"Yeah, I figured, I can feel you on that, no one wants me to be shrinking them, they all shut up when I walk by, afraid I am going to analyze them and tell their Cap. Well, I'm glad to know Flack isn't a jerk."

"Nah, he's a good one," Stella replied.

* * *

Right before Christmas, Gus was wading through mail, mostly from FEMA and the insurance company. Luckily both wanted to settle quickly. Gus didn't care, she never wanted to set foot in her old place again. Too many memories. Gage didn't have any ties to it, the house was only in her name, bought from her trust when she was 18. The house had quadrupled in value in the past 10 years, and now people were drooling over the land value and she just had to pick one of the many offers her realtor had sent her. "Sure tear down another piece of history what does it matter?" she muttered.

Then she saw it, a card postmarked from Natchez, Mississippi. Where Gage's mother was from and where she always wanted her son to return to. The only place more possibly steeped in debutante tradition than New Orleans. "I can't believe he send me a freaking Christmas card, how did he even find me?" She flipped the envelope over and noticed it was forwarded from her New Orleans address, he hadn't found her, hadn't even bothered. She tore open the envelope and drew out a piece of heavy cream card stock:

_'Dr. and Mrs. Edwin Jefferson Davis Blanchard are pleased to announce the union of their daughter, Cordelia Elizabeth-Ann Blanchard to Mr. Ulysses Grant 'Gage' Fontentot...' _the card fell from her hand. She walked shakily towards the bar, poured a double neat and knocked it back. It was then she noticed the slip of paper that fell to the floor.

She skimmed the scrawled letter that was enclosed. _Augusta_, it began stiffly, _I figured you should hear this from me_. _Daddy and mother relocated here and I was reintroduced to an old childhood friend. Something happened between Bitsy , _dear God, Bitsy? Gus dry heaved into her mouth. _That spark you were always talking about, I didn't think it existed. We want different things, you and I both know that. No one was happy. I do wish you the best in your future endeavors. Take care. Best Regards, G P.S. You may keep the ring _Gus hurled the glass to the floor. Mac, of course, walked right in as it shattered.

"Rough day?" he asked staring at the broken pile of glass.

"What else is new, just some bad news from the swamp." Gus felt dejected.

"Insurance problems? We can talk to an attorney, I heard there are already several lawsuits, I can't sue the Corps though, frowned upon and all." Mac tried to be helpful, but was at a loss about how to deal with his niece.

"No, no," Gus said picking up the glass and gashing her hand in the process, "they want to settle. Just...personal. I'm good."

"Well, um, if you ever need to talk," Mac paused and rubbed his hand over his face and dryly stated "Stella is an excellent listener."

Gus rolled her eyes and glanced down at the check in her hand and did some quick calculations, "I'll be fine, actually I think I'll be outta your hair by Christmas."


	4. Welcome Home

**Chapter 4: Welcome Home**

* * *

Gus moved fast to find her own place, which she did in only three days. A decrepit pre-war cooperative in the midst of building renovations and gleaming new projects by Gramercy Park. The board was desperate for buyers as many of their elderly owners sold out when the building had to undergo major structural repairs. The board called it the 'Florida shuffle'. It had the great bones of two studios converted into one larger space, an original cast iron tub and endless piles of dust and tarps. The previous owners' son had worked on it. As he was an electrician, it had been re-wired and plastered, but that was about it. Gus didn't care about that as much as she did having a place to call her own and getting off Mac's couch. She moved in her five whole boxes on December 19th, mostly due to her hefty down payment. While she didn't really feel lucky, she was better off than most from New Orleans in getting her insurance payments and selling her old house quickly, not to mention her hunk of coal engagement ring from Gage turned out to be worth a pretty penny.

The next day the supposedly shy and not surly Don Flack dropped by her office on the way to the lab. "Hey, you did nice with this place, doesn't look nearly like a shrink's office," Flack said surveying the space.

"Probably because I am not a shrink." Gus hated when people called her a shrink, why could they not get it? Having to describe her nontraditional degree was almost enough to make her wish she had enjoyed research enough to get a PhD.

"I know," he replied, looking down at his shoes.

Gus suddenly got the idea that maybe Stella was telling the truth. She decided to treat him like one of her adolescent clients and just politely ignored him while catching up on her case notes.

"I got a sister-in-law who is a nurse, they work a lot with you guys at Children's. I got a cousin who's a social worker. She said you might kick my ass if I kept calling you a shrink, you won't will you?" He was rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

She didn't raise her head, looking up through her eyelashes, continuing to chart. She also ignored the twist in her stomach at the thought of him talking to his cousin about her. They had exchanged about 10 sentences is the few weeks she had been here.

"I'll let you pass this time," she stated evenly.

A silence hung, she expected him to leave, but he said, "I heard you were looking to buy a place, that's pretty brave."

"Um, actually I closed on a place yesterday. I don't think it is any braver than owning a place below sea level," Gus cracked with a wry smile.

He stopped studying her ceiling and gave her an almost smile. "Well congratulations then. I, uh, gotta get to the lab."

As soon as he left, Gus found herself doing deep breathing exercises in her chair. "Keep it cool Broussard, don't let the eyes fool you and he's a cop remember?" She continued charting, just now noticing her pen had leaked the entire time. She checked her compact and noticed the fingerprints in ink on her forehead. She shook her head in disgust and muttered "figures."

* * *

Upon arriving at the 'home' she still couldn't believe was all hers that evening, she stumbled over something in the dark hallway. Praying it wasn't a rat, she flicked on the penlight on her keys. There sat a small houseplant, nondescript plastic pot, no bow. Assuming it was from her uncle, she plopped it down in the sink and forgot about it until later that night when awakened from her air mattress by another nightmare as she went to go pour herself a drink. Flipping on the bare bulb in what would one day be a kitchen again with its utility sink, mini fridge and lone cabinet, she noticed a card sticking out of the leaves. "Welcome home," was all it said with no signature.

She studied it and flipped it over, because while her uncle was known for his cryptic tendencies, this was weird even for him, "Detective Donald H. Flack, Jr. " she read aloud, as she fingered the embossed NYPD logo, "crap." "Sorry little guy," she said, chucking the plant into the trash can, "but I'm not touching that with a ten foot pirogue pole, no matter how gorgeous his blue eyes are."

The next morning while about to dump out her coffee grounds, Gus picked the plant out of the trash, looking around as if she is afraid of someone seeing her change of heart. "No one has to know, right?" she told the plant as she carried it to the windowsill.

That day stretched into infinity, most of it spent in the field working a case about a rich recluse, they wanted her decode his paranoia like she was a magician. Gus felt like he probably wasn't truly paranoid, seeing as he wound up dead. Not to mention that his doctor was a piece of work. The day got longer when Danny got himself locked in the hermit's panic room and started freaking out. Gus promised herself to be professional enough to not use this against him at a later date, though she couldn't fully promise herself that she wouldn't. She also spent most of the day attempting to avoid Flack, which was damn hard considering he was the only detective on the scene other than the CSIs. As they were leaving the crime scene, she felt her southern manners override her logic.

"Detective Flack," she called after him, "thank you kindly." Kindly, who said kindly? Gus chastised herself. She was channeling some fluffy Barbie Southern Debutante apparently and was half waiting for herself to curtsy.

He looked at her quizzically and for a brief second she wondered if someone had played a joke on her, after all the card wasn't signed and she didn't know his handwriting. Then she realized he was trying to not laugh at her southern belle routine. "Well, you are mighty welcome ma'am, don't want you think all of us New Yorkers are rude." He shook his head and closed the cruisers door.

Gus turned and slapped herself on the forehead, "idiot."

"What, you did a great job in there, you are pretty handy in the field," Stella said from behind her.

"Oh, um, thanks." Gus was beyond flustered.

"So Mac and I were talking and we were thinking you and Lindsay and perhaps Sheldon could all join us for dinner on Christmas Eve, sort of 'orphaned in the city' thing unless you have plans."

Gus turned pale at the thought of her 'secret' relationship with Mac coming to light.

Stella misunderstood, knowing that Gus was in fact an orphan, but not knowing if Gus knew that she knew. "Oh, I am so sorry. I mean listen, I grew up in foster homes and I know how hard it can be not having family at the holidays especially being in a new place, but no pressure."

Gus sighed, safe again, not that she was ashamed of her family, but seeing as how he was her only family and that was only because her mother's sister happened to marry him, she didn't want people thinking she only got where she was because of his favors. "Yeah, that would be great but isn't Lindsay going home to Montana?"

"She doesn't have leave and Christmas gets pretty crazy in the city, so we need all hands on deck."

"All right then, sounds great. Take care, see you tomorrow."

Later that night, while she was ripping up the nasty linoleum tiles in the bathroom, her cell phone chirped. Seeing a NYC area code, but not recognizing it, she answered it in a huff, "Broussard!" she snapped.

"Um, sorry, did I catch you at a bad time?"

"I was just ripping up tile, good aggression release, who is this, you better not be a telemarketer, because I don't want any, I don't care and I am not donating to your fund and no I am damn well not giving to the Red Cross for Hurricane Relief, but I have seen first hand how that has not helped!"

"Whoa, sorry, it's Don."

Don, Don who? Gus paused, "Don...Flack?"

"Uh yea, just calling to see how the plant was doing."

"Not dead yet, amazingly enough, I'll try not to kill it but I make no guar-on-tees." She caught herself slipping into Bayou speak.

"Well, no worries. So you are already ripping up tile on a place you just bought?"

"It's more of a shell really, the whole building was practically falling down. But it is historic, so they couldn't tear it down for a condo tower, but it is definitely a handyman's special, or woman's as the case may be."

"It's a great location, they must pay you shrin- psychologists well."

"Not so much, but I had a house in New Orleans, luckily it was well insured and had land value," Gus sighed, not wanting to seem like a spoiled trust fund kid, like so many of the people she knew and disliked in New Orleans.

"Oh, sorry, I keep forgetting." His tone was heavy enough that Gus wanted to rescue him/

"Better than being pitied I suppose. People still do that to y'all 4 years later, I hope it is less for me."

The silence stretched, but Gus knew better than to break it, she got some of the best information from her clients that way. "So..." he started.

"Hmm?" she answered, continuing to pull up the tiles.

"So I was wondering if you had anyplace to go for Christmas Eve because my grandmother always cooks for an army and doesn't mind if anyone brings anyone extra, it's pretty informal like an open house kind of thing, people just come and go and eat and drink too much." He was rambling and wanted desperately to shut up.

Knowing he wasn't a client, she stopped being a therapist for once and stepped in to save him. "You aren't in the habit of bringing home strays, are you, Don Flack?" Gus teased.

"No, no, it just I know its your first Christmas here, and I uh-"

"Oh, so is Lindsay going to come by then?" She couldn't help but dig, she knew he would squirm.

"Lindsay? Montana Lindsay? Well I guess she could, I hadn't really... but Danny usually stops by, has to escape his family at some point."

"Ah, well, thanks for the invite, but I'm OK. I'm doing Christmas Eve dinner with Mac and Stella and I will probably go to Midnight Mass somewhere after. Don't you have to work?"

"Oh yeah, the orphaned in the city thing. I'm on call."

Gus hoped that Flack didn't know about her background and wasn't just taking pity on her. She breathed deep, "thanks though," she said, finally, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach.

"Mass huh, you're Catholic?"

" Does the Pope wear a dress? Yeah why?"

"Nothing."

More silence, she almost thought he had hung up on her, wondered if it was bad being Catholic in New York.

"Hey you are one of those fuzzy-wuzzy types right?" asked Flack, suddenly.

Realizing Flack didn't know a damn thing about her or her past she snorted in laughter. "What because I am a therapist? I guess if you stereotyped me, I would be. But then you would have to be some macho self-absorbed cocky cop who would most certainly never leave a plant on someone's doorstep as a welcome gift."

Flack sounded wounded, "no offense meant, down girl, I was just about to ask if you wanted to come help out with some kids at the community center I volunteer at. They always are looking for volunteers on Christmas day, pass out toys, sing carols, you know that kind of stuff."

"That kind of stuff?" Gus repeated the words, something wasn't matching up here for her, hot loner cop from a line of cops who volunteers at a community center? She paused, but was considering it, mostly because she had to see this to believe it. "Sure, why not?" she answered. Flack told her the details and she hung up shaking her head in disbelief spending most of the rest of the night getting rid of tiles and trying to not severely injure herself.


	5. Christmas in the City

**Chapter 5: Christmas in the City**

* * *

The next couple of days were full of sessions with pre-screenings for wannabe cops, which Gus hated. Most of these young snots had no idea what they were getting into, and half of them were better suited to mall security. Preferably in Ocala or some other place where all the perps had walkers. Something about the Christmas spirit must have made them want to protect and serve. Or their mommies wouldn't let them go off to war. Since Christmastime in the city meant a big upswing in crime, a lot of cops needed clearance to get off desk duty after firing their weapons.

"Just like home," she thought to herself, then corrected, "like New Orleans, this is home now." Christmas Eve came, and they were actually all able to get out of the office by nine and through a long dinner before the pages started coming in. Gus volunteered to help, but Mac told her to go home and get some rest.

Outside the restaurant, right before he left, Mac told Stella to go get the car. He handed Gus a poorly wrapped package, "Uh, Merry Christmas, kid. I didn't know what you needed, so..."

"Thanks, Mac. Take care. Good luck tomorrow and call me if you need me to come in."

"It'll be fine, we are pretty well staffed for once. Try to relax". With that, her last remaining bit of family disappeared into the night.

"Alone again," Gus said as dropped the package in her bag and headed down the block to find sanctuary against a long and lonely night.

Outside the church waiting for Midnight Mass to get underway, Gus fought off a wave of nostalgia for New Orleans, or more precisely a New Orleans stiff drink before mass. She decided to unwrap the gift from her uncle, curious to see what he had come up with. Inside the rather hideous wrapping paper was a complete, Marine approved, First-Aid Kit. She snorted, maybe he did get her after all.

After Mass, Gus wandered back to her place, stopping for scotch and cigarettes. She drew a hot bath in the old cast iron tub and lay in the tub, tumbler in hand, trying to not feel the loneliness of the evening. A heaviness she had felt since that first Christmas without her parents settled in her chest. She took a swallow of the scotch, tearing up as it burned down. She wiped the tears away, refusing to cry. Gus attempted to drain some cold water out of the tub, instead getting her big toe stuck in the ring on the plug. "You have to to be freaking kidding me," she grunted as her phone started vibrating in what would one day be a living room. She hobbled, plug attached to her foot, pulling on a towel, to the living room.

"Broussard," she barked not looking at the number on the screen.

"Hernando?"

"Nope." The response was rapid Spanish. "Hernando no esta aki, hable ingles?"

"No, no Hernado!" the voice demanded.

"Feliz freaking Navidad," she hissed into the phone, slamming it closed. It immediately buzzed again, "Learn how to freaking dial! Hernando no esta!" she yelled.

"Gussie"? she heard Mac question.

"Sorry."

"I was just checking in."

"I'm cool. Hey thanks for the gift. I think I am about to put it to use." She thought she detected a chuckle.

"Good. I think. Well, have a good night," he said before hanging up.

"Feliz freaking Navidad," she muttered again. She took another drink and curled on the air mattress, eventually falling into a fitful sleep, no Christmas Miracles for her it seemed.

* * *

The next afternoon, Gus managed to find the community center without too much trouble. Meaning she only got lost about three times and her ass squeezed about a dozen. Mostly by a creepy guy on the subway. She reached behind to the offending hand, grabbing a couple of fingers. He was too stupid to jerk away until she twisted until she heard a 'pop'. He got off at the next stop, cradling his hand. She checked the address on the back of Flack's card one more time when she reached her destination. _Ray of Hope Community Center_. Yep, she was in the right place. Much like New Orleans, the center had an overly optimistic name that did not match its building or the surrounding neighborhood.

She pressed the buzzer, noticing two local miscreant youth staring her down."What's up?" she nodded at them.

"Pig?" they questioned.

"Psychologist," she answered. They shrugged and walked away.

Funny how they would be scared of her, but not the cops. "Figures," she sighed as a dinosaur of a security guard answered the door, frizzy gray hair pointed in every direction. Gus bet she had interrupted a post-lunch nap.

A younger man was behind him, this man was sharp-eyed, dark-skinned, and looked at her questioningly. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I am Dr. Augusta Broussard and I am here to volunteer."

"Broussard, hmm?` I'm Pastor Charles Carter, with the church that runs this center. What brings you here, Doctor Broussard?"

Good damn question, what did bring here other than some morbid fascination with being involved in train wrecks. "Detective Flack, with the NYPD," she squeaked.

"Oh yes, the lost lamb from New Orleans, we have several families in our shelter from there. Please come in out of what is supposed to be cold this time of year."

"More than cold enough for me," she said stepping into the cinder block building, shivering. She surveyed the big open space, people appeared to be clustered around tables, children running around chasing each other, parents yelling. A boisterous scene all in all.

"Let me introduce you to Ms. Williams, she knows everyone in the community and in the shelter, and would best know how to put you to use. Sister Mary, this is Doc-tor Broussard from down in New O-rleens".

"Bless your heart child, such a shame. We have about 15 families moved here from there. Only 2 of them have found housing. Rest are in the shelter. No home, no money, no help, little itty bitty ones too, breaks my heart." Sister Williams rushed and embraced her before Gus had time to react. "Let me introduce you around."

Gus trailed behind this massive woman, who moved faster than should be possible. She met what seemed like a thousand people, some of who looked at her like she was from another planet. She was used to it though, Louisiana was full of racial divide. Didn't bother her there, sure as heck wasn't going to bother her here. She didn't see Flack anywhere and felt a mixture of relief and disappointment.

She wandered around the complex, talking to people, listening to their stories, sharing some of her own. Most people couldn't believe she had gone back, some couldn't believe she had come back here. Most were desperate for a sense of normalcy again. Natives were mixed on how they felt about the 'refugees' being here, but most that had come, did so because they had family here. Ninth Warders wouldn't volunteer for the weather here. She found herself in the 'rec center', basically a sad gymnasium with a neglected basketball court and ramshackle stage. She saw a little boy of about 6 or 7 attempting to dribble a half-deflated basketball between his feet as he sat on the bleachers, looking mournfully at the kids playing on the court.

"Why don't you join them?" she asked sitting next to the boy.

The boy started, then shrugged, "don't know 'em."

"Ah I see." She rocked back, almost loosing her balance on the rickety bleachers. "I'm Gus," she said to the kid.

"No you're not," he said, his tiny face breaking into a wide grin.

"I'm not?" Gus caught the infectious smile.

"No, silly, Gus is a boy's name!"

"Wait and I'm not a boy?" She mocked astonishment, as she stood.

"No," he giggled, "I'm Ty".

"Well Ty, how about we find you a real ball and you can show me what you can do?"

"OK!" exclaimed Ty, scampering off to hopefully find an inflated ball.

"Nice work with the kid," said a familiar voice beside her. Gus turned, caught by those damn blue eyes again.

"I, I um, didn't know you were here," Gus stammered, backing up and falling on the bleacher behind her. She attempted to play it off.

"I was waiting for the little ones to clear the court, so I could practice with my team," Flack said, matter of fact.

"Your team?"

"Yeah, I coach 10 to 11 year-olds . Would rather it be hockey, but not of a lot of community centers have rinks, so I do what I can." He shrugged, bashfully, a grin showing dimples she hadn't noticed before.

Gus was glad she was sitting down, as she felt her knees go weak. "He's a cop. A cop. Don't be a cop. Don't date a cop," she chanted in her head, her father's voice reaching out to her through all these years.

"What about cops?" Flack asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Oh look, Ty found a ball." She moved to get up, but Flack caught her arm lightly.

"Hey, if you are hungry after this, Grams sent me home with about a hundred pounds of leftovers this morning."

She could feel herself flushing, "no, I better not."

"Eat? Don't tell me you are one of those wanting to be thin as stick girls. I hate those girls, can't ever go out with them , they don't want to eat or drink, too damn wispy to do anything. Wouldn't have pegged you for the type," he said, surveying her hourglass figure.

"No, I'm not 'that type', obviously." She rolled her eyes. "I meant I better not go to your place," she blurted out, without meaning to.

"We could go to yours, I know where you live, food's in a cooler in the car anyway," he gestured toward the outside.

"I don't currently have a stove," she clipped.

"What kind of wool did they pull over your eyes, Broussard? They sell places with appliances here in the big city."

"Hardy har. I bought a place that needed some renovations. Cheaper that way."

"Was wondering how you got digs by Gramercy Park. So you bought a lemon, huh?"

"Nope. Just a place that needs a little love."

Flack started to say something, but stopped himself. "Well I have a perfectly functioning stove and a microwave, I know, I am living like a king."

"Maybe some other time, Flack. Thanks though." She wandered off to Ty.

Flack looked a little bewildered, this was not the kind of reaction he usually got from newbies, or from most women for that matter. "Oh well," he said shaking his head, watching as Gus zipped off her high-heeled boots to play ball with that kid, "some other time".


	6. NYCNYE

**Chapter 6: NYENYC**

* * *

The next week passed as busy as the week before Christmas, people certainly weren't getting any less crazy. Gus was pretty agitated, as it appeared every other member of the staff psych team had taken vacation and her in box was overflowing every time she checked it, which was about a million times a day. She was away from the lab for the week, cloistered in her office either in sessions or charting, and it wasn't sitting well with her.

She was overjoyed to have someone from the CSI team knock on her door late in day on New Year's Eve. "Hey, Danny what's up? Though, fair warning, I am not in the mood for couch innuendo."

"Just here to invite you to a little New Year's bash," Danny said putting his hands up in mock defense.

"Humph, what a jello wrestling rave?" Gus could only imagine what he might suggest.

"What have people being telling you about me?" Danny was a little worried about his current reputation.

"Not much actually."

"Well, I'll have to do something to fix that. But, Mac told me to tell you to be on the roof by 11:00pm, and to bring that bottle of vodka you keep hidden in your desk drawer."

She straightened. _Crap._

"Now, just a word of advice BB, when the boss knows what's in your desk, you might want to start towing the line."

"You're one to talk," Gus fought out.

"11:00 sharp." With that, Danny walked away back toward the lab.

At about eight, finally emerging from the mound of charts, Gus heard another knock on her door. "Linds, hey come in, great to see you!" Gus was shocked at how happy she was to have the other woman drop by. The pair was becoming fast friends, something Gus hadn't experienced in longer than she cared to admit.

"Hey, want to grab some food, everyone else seems to have disappeared, preparing for this roof thing." Lindsay smiled widely, she was extremely grateful to have another 'newbie' female to talk to her age.

"Sure let me just lock these in the cabinet." Gus shoved the massive pile in her file drawer, fighting to slam it shut, her finger not getting out in time. "Ouch!" she howled.

"You okay?" Lindsay asked.

"Fine, fine, where do you want to eat?"

The ended up at a hole in the wall place around the corner, picking worriedly through the sushi rolls they had gotten. It was the only place they could find that didn't have hours long waits. "This scares me," Gus said picking at her food.

"Me too." Lindsay apprehensively pushed the plate toward Gus. "You first."

Gus stabbed a piece and swallowed it without much chewing. "Actually not bad, I need some sake though."

They chatted about nothing for a few minutes before Lindsay asked how Gus was settling in. "It's fine, I learned to adapt fast as a kid. What about you, being so far from your family, how's that?"

"Don't go all therapist on me now, but I do miss them. I'm the youngest, so it is hard on my parents for the baby to be away. What about you?"

"Not much family to speak of." She winced why saying that, feeling like she was betraying Mac, but in essence it was the truth. "Only child, parents died when I was a kid. Unattached and here I am."

"Wow," Lindsay sighed, feeling awash in emotion for her new friend.

"Not really, I'm good. So what's up with you and Danny?" Gus asked switching gears.

"Nothing, nothing, not anything," Lindsay responded shaking her curls violently.

"Gotcha," Gus replied, lightly ribbing her counterpart.

"No really, he is a horrible flirt with everyone, surely you have noticed?"

Gus didn't mention that she had also noticed Danny mooning over Lindsay every second they were within line of sight of each other. She had caught him admiring an unaware Lindsay bent over evidence in the lab on more than one occasion. She never called him on it, boy had enough issues as it was. "Anyone else catch your fancy?" Gus asked, softly, not wanting to necessarily hear the pretty woman's answer.

"Nah, not really. I've, um, got some personal stuff I am working on and I don't really want to get involved. Especially only having been here a few months."

"I feel you," Gus responded stoically.

"So same for you?"

"More or less." Gus didn't mean to keep everything closed in, but it was what she had gotten used to.

"What about Sheldon or you still on that no coworker thing? Just because Stella supported it, doesn't mean it is a good idea. I mean I am still trying to figure out what's going on between her and Mac."

Gus looked up from her dumplings. "Wha-"

"It's probably nothing," Lindsay clipped off. "Geesh, it's already 10 and I have to find a 'Montana New Year's Tradition' before I get up to the roof. I think they are expecting me to bring corn or something. What about you, what's your New Orleans tradition?"

"Booze, apparently," Gus replied, sighing.

Gus headed back to the office, stopping at a corner store on the way. She wasn't about to bring a half empty bottle of vodka to the party. It would make her look like a drunk. She didn't drink in the 9-5 window, but sometimes she was there until late and sometimes she could only get a cop to open up with a shot of something stiff, ethics be damned. She was buying a bottle of Southern Comfort and a pack of cigarettes when she heard "those will kill you, you know."

"Flack," she said resignedly, of course he would be there and be judging her.

"I didn't know you smoked, horrible habit, one that is very hard to break." Flack mock glared down at the stricken looking psychologist. "You don't look like a smoker," he sniffed at her, "don't smell like one either."

She turned away, not exactly sure how she felt about him being in such close proximity. "So you getting your New York New Year's tradition here?"

"What?" He looked confused.

"Lindsay said she was told to bring a Montana tradition, and Mac told me to bring liquor which I am assuming is a dig at the Big Easy so," she gestured.

"Told by who? I'm just here to get a good bottle of wine. Danny will only bring beer, and usually someone brings a box of something masquerading as wine, which I refuse to drink."

"Streetwise cop and a sommelier. More layers than an onion you have De-tec-tive," she grinned.

"Thanks, Yoda," he replied, dimples on full display.

Gus found herself enchanted with a scuff mark on the floor. "Welcome. I was amazed to see a bottle of 1999 Château Corton Grancey Pinot on the shelf, depending on if you like reds and how much you want to spend. It's a great vintage."

"Well, well Doc, I see you have a taste for the grape yourself."

"Only fermented, and I thought Hawkes was Doc."

"I can call you whatever I want, sunshine. I'm just surprised you can taste good wine being a smoker and all."

"I average a pack every 3 months thank you very much." This had been true before the storm, at least. "I can't really say it is a habit, I can quit."

He scoffed. "Alright then, though when I quit, I had the hardest time."

Gus nodded to the clerk, "take off the cigarettes, put the wine on my tab, and I think I just found my New Year's resolution."

The next morning, Gus languished on her makeshift bed, vowing to go furniture shopping soon. At least the contractor she hired had finally shown himself and would start work next week.

The night before had been damn near perfect, and she had slept dreamless through the night, almost into afternoon, something that hadn't happened in months. "Watch it Gus, you might start to think you belong," she warned her self. "So what?" she argued back with slow grin, "worse places to belong."

* * *

_Flack had tried to protest at her buying the wine, saying it was his contribution, she told him she wouldn't sell him out. He showed her how to get to the roof terrace on top of the building that housed the lab which she hadn't known existed._

"_Wow," she breathed._

"_I know, almost makes you actually feel like New York's finest."_

_Her hypnosis at the lights twinkling in time with her fast beating heart didn't last long as the gang made their way up to the roof. Their arms laden with food and drink and crackers and noisemakers, the whole nine yards. There was still an edge of anticipation, everyone waiting for the pagers to buzz, but the devices remained silent. The first hour passed quickly, everyone telling stories of wild times gone by. Gus told her drag queen bathroom story and had people rolling, trying desperately not to remember New Year's Eve last year. They counted down to midnight, and Danny tried to kiss Lindsay and she turned to hug Stella, so he kissed a lab tech instead, who playfully smacked him and he mocked fell in the beer bucket. Gus hugged Mac, awkwardly, but what else was new, and good cheer was all around. They read their fortunes from their crackers, which were all in horribly translated English and toasted to a New Year with 'to friends who are like family, and family who are also friends.'_

_Gus became overwhelmed, and wandered to the edge of the roof. No one seemed to notice, wrapped up in their own good time._

_Suddenly, a glass of wine appeared before her and a voice said, "you look like you need this more than me, besides you bought it," Flack said, offering the glass to her._

_"Thanks," Gus replied taking the glass and blinking her eyes. She took a gulp. "See I told you so, great vintage," she said, brave face on again._

_'That you did." He paused expectantly. "Happy New Year, Sunshine," he said, and if it hadn't been for the massive butterfly trying to escape her stomach, she would have thought she imagined the kiss, so quick that he was already back to the group before she opened her eyes._

_"Damn", she breathed before she also went to join the group. She saw Mac staring out on the horizon. "I miss her too," she whispered, "I miss them all," she continued._

_"They're still here, Gussie," he said, pointing to his chest and was saved from any further sincere discussion with his niece by his phone springing to life. And with that the team was gone, her new 'family' leaving her and a couple of lab techs to clean up._


	7. Ride Alongs and Night Out with the Boys

_**Chapter 7: Ride Alongs**_

* * *

Gus was beginning to think she had just imagined the kiss, regardless she did a damn good job at ignoring Flack except for the most cursory professional exchanges at scenes they were both at. Between wacko doctors using leeches to cure and kill patients, models dying by ecstasy coatings, murders looking like suicides and people surfing subways literally to death, all on top of her other work, she did a pretty good job of not talking to him until February. And then came the archery case...

As soon as the Precinct Captain called her into his office late in the day, she knew she was up the creek.

"So, Dr. Broussard. You have done an impressive volume of work in the nearly four months you have been here. Impressive resume as well. Though you must tell me, did you scare off potential recruits in New Orleans as well, or is that a new skill?"

"Sir?" she croaked.

"We have had some...concerns. Apparently you are a little too honest in pre-hire evals and we are loosing potential recruits at a higher rate when they come through your office."

"Are you telling me to not be honest?" Gus was irked, "Sir," she added hastily.

"Not at all. I am rather suggesting that your talents could be better used elsewhere."

She slumped, figuring the Captain was firing her.

"Have you ever thought about field work full-time, Broussard?"

"Huh, what?" Gus was taken aback.

"I think you would make a might fine detective, and seeing your background, education, and training, I don't think it would be an issue if you wanted to go through the qualifiers here to get your shield. Chief of Ds is on a mission to get more women in to the squad as it is."

"NO!" She screeched. "I mean, uh, no sir, I hadn't even considered myself the cop type."

His eyebrows raised, knowing full well her father had been a New Orleans detective and the NOPD had recruited her. "Well, why don't you go on a ride-alongs for the next couple weeks and let me know what you think. I'll give all the remaining pre-hire evals to McNair."

"Great," she stated with little emotion, though it was better than being fired she supposed.

"Good, you can start today." He picked up the phone and dialed an extension, her stomach dropped before he had even opened his mouth, a premonition. "Detective Flack, before you go out on your next call, I have a ride along for you. No, no, in-house."

Maybe it wasn't better than being fired, Gus moped to herself.

* * *

It was early evening when she heard a knock on her door frame. "Hey. Heard you were riding along, that right?" Flack leaned casually on the frame, twirling keys on a finger, sunglasses hanging from his front pocket, cool as could be.

"Ah, yeah. Captain's idea." Gus willed the desk to swallow her.

"I heard." She glared at him. "Well we got a scene, Stella is there, apparently she was at some art show and someone ended up dead. She just can't seem to keep away from dead bodies.

"Alright, let's roll," Gus said unconvincingly, her father's ghostly warning following her all the way out to the car.

They didn't speak in the car, Gus stared sullenly out the window why Flack talked back and forth with dispatch and Stella. They arrived on scene, apparently a converted loft project in the village, where Stella had been on a date.

"No wonder she hasn't been available for girls' night margaritas," Gus murmured.

There, pinned to a tree, was a couple in a certainly amorous position, the woman dead and the man attempting to be extracted. They were pinned with a 3 foot long arrow.

"Whoa, that's damn lucky shot. Well, not for her maybe," Flack said, gawking.

"Not lucky, talented. With the wind out here, and the distance the shooter was most likely at to not have been seen, we are talking Olympic quality talent here or a very specialized weapon," Gus retorted.

Flack cocked his head to the side, "And you know this from where?" he asked incredulously.

"14 years of archery," Gus stated, matter of fact.

"14 YEARS?" Flack figured he had to be loosing his hearing.

"Started at camp and learned to hunt. Kept on at school, added fencing and boxing too."

"Where did you go to school, CIA Prep?" Where the hell was this girl from?

"Heh, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm a bit of a klutz, those things helped and I had a little aggression issue. Don't even think about snickering."

"She's right," came Mac's voice behind them, "that wasn't a lucky shot, someone waited to make that shot to kill."

After they finished interviewing witnesses at the scene, Flack informed Gus they were heading to the hospital to interview the male victim as he got out of surgery.

* * *

As soon as they were in the car, Flack took a deep breath.

Dontspeakdontspeakjustdontsayanythingplease, Gus chanted in her head.

"Gus, about New Year's Eve," Flack kept his voice cool and controlled.

Too late, Gus deflated, slumped against the window glass. She wanted to bury her head in her lap. "Nothing to say about it, Don," she retorted with a little too much venom. Shut up, she screamed to herself, could you be nice for once, would it kill you?

"Alright then, just wanted to apologize if I invaded your space."

"Nothing to apologize about that I know of." Deny, deny, deny, that was her game plan. He stopped the car. "What?!" she questioned.

"We're here, Broussard," Flack said shaking his head.

After a briefly feeling like she was going to faint, and struggling to get her seat belt undone, she was out of the car. She leaned against the squad car briefly closing her eyes, 'why are you such an imbecile?' she thought to herself.

"Broussard?"

"Yeah?"

"Your coat is shut in the door."

"Shit," she struggled until he freed it, with a smug smirk on his face.

"14 years, huh?" he said walking away.

"I didn't even mention the years of ballet," she muttered, praying for the ground to swallow her up.

Luckily, the questioning at the hospital went without issue and they managed to get back to the lab discussing only the case.

* * *

Her ride-alongs only went through that week, a tortuous one at that. Flack usually asked her to grab a bite or a drink or something and she always turned him down.

"What's the deal with you anyway?" he finally asked in exasperation after another rejection.

"I just, it's just-" Gus started but found her throat full of sawdust. "I don't date co-workers."

"Who said I was asking ya out on a date?" She made a strangled noise in her throat. "Dinner or a drink same as I do with Danny or Adam or Mac or you do with Stella or Lindsay or Hawkes after a long shift. That's all, so climb off your high horse."

Gus pinched the bridge of her nose, then rubbed her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean...crap. I'm just not used to so many people being involved in my life, and this team is like instant family and it's weird and I'm trying to get my place in shape and..." she rambled frustrated and crumbling.

"Shut it Broussard, I was asking you out on a date, but I got your point. No dating co-workers, end of story."

"I gotta go," she said jumping from the car and slamming the door, ready to bolt.

"Coat!" he yelled after her, swinging the door open. "You are a mess," he said.

"You have no idea," she said to no one, staring up at the gray sky.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Night With the Boys**

* * *

The next week, Gus was swamped in staff psych work and didn't have time to ride along, or, in reality, she did all her charting at a snail's pace and didn't allow time for them. She managed to avoid any V-day massacres and was desperately looking forward to margarita night with the girls. Only to discover they both had plans.

"With boys," Stella mocked, "you should try it some time."

If on cue, Danny said, "Well if you are up to it, cher?" They all groaned at his horrible accent. "Fine, fine, I'll stop. Flack and I are going out to Sully's after work, not fancy 'cocktails' but if you want you can come. Not a date, because I know you have your policy."

Gus dropped her head to the table, and threw her pen at Danny, of course missing him and having it land buried into Mac's shoe that had just stepped into the canteen.

"Your aim has improved, Guss-" he stopped short of a telltale nickname. They really needed to give up this charade. It wasn't as if Gus hadn't proven herself useful in her own right in the time she had been here. But she was hard-headed and stubborn, which was certainly similar to Claire. It would come out eventually.

That evening, at the end of the work day she wandered into the women's locker room to get ready. She peeled off her suit, leaving on the camisole underneath, slipped into jeans, zipped her boots and pulled her hair out of its bun. She stepped out of the locker room and ran immediately into Danny and Flack. Both sets of eyes flicked over her, surveying.

"Hot Damn!" Danny exclaimed.

"No," Flack said shaking his head and gesturing, "We are not taking her to Sully's. We are not taking _those_ into Sully's. You do know it's a cop bar right, Broussard?"

"I'll put a coat on, I was about to go get it!" Gus looked at Flack as if he had grown a second head, what was up with him?

"It gets hot in there," Flack retorted.

"And, your point is?" Gus was strangely both agitated and flattered.

"Just...no!" Flack was exasperated now.

"This is no different from when I go out with Stel and Linds thank you very much," she retorted, cackles raising as she squared off with him.

"I need to go out with you ladies more often then," Danny said, trying to defuse the situation.

"A little help, Messer?" Flack said, jaw clenching.

"No way man, I kinda dig the look," Danny said putting his hands up.

"Wait here both of you." Flack ducked into the locker room behind him and came out with a slightly crumpled button down. "Here," he said shoving it at Gus, "put this on."

"Then can we go drink, because I really could use one now?" she said, snapping the shirt out of his hand. She pulled it on and buttoned it half-way, attempting to ignore the fact that it smelled spicy and musky and entirely too much like him for her liking.

The trio walked out of the building, down to Sully's. Danny went in first, Flack held the door open for Gus to go through, he leaned down to her ear and hissed, "all the way, Broussard, you missed a few buttons!"

Gus tripped over the step while fumbling with the buttons and mocking him. "All the way, Brouss-oaf!"

Flack grabbed her arm and hauled her next to him so it her entrance wouldn't be so grand. It also allowed him to shield her from the prying eyes of every hot-blooded man in the bar that night. "Sit," he barked, parking her in a stool between him and Danny and shoving it toward the bar to further block her from view. "And try to not fall off!"

"You're a laugh a minute, aren't you Flack?" Gus said pulling herself on the bar stool.

"Do you two need to duke this thing out, because if so, I want ringside seats," Danny asked enjoying the saga unfolding before him.

"Shut up, Messer," they both snapped at him. "Bartender!" he yelped.

They all relaxed after a pint or two, when Gus inquired about their drinking habits, "so besides beer, can y'all handle anything stronger?" she challenged them with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm mainly a beer man myself, can't speak for pretty boy here, but sure I can handle it," Danny broke into an easy grin.

"So besides fancy wine and beer then?" she smirked at Flack, hoping to get him to flush, which it didn't. He didn't respond. "You in or not?" she asked, he nodded imperceptibly. "Hey dawlin' " she leaned off her stool to get the barkeeper's attention, and garnering everyone else's as well.

Flack caught her belt loop and yanked her down, trying to ignore the eyeful of lace he was getting. "Would you sit, ya goin' to break ya friggin' neck if ya aren't careful," his NY Irish accent surfacing more than usual.

"Chill out, I'm not the complete bumbling idiot I seem to be. 3 bourbons, straight," Gus said to the bartender. "Sure thing, doll," he said winking at her. He set the shots up and put them in front of her.

"If they are all for you, then they are on the house," he said.

"If my companions don't object they are," she flirted back. Danny and Flack each grabbed a shot before she could move. "Sorry to disappoint," she said with a perfectly plump pout, lowering her head and leaning toward the bar.

He roared with a laughter, "I like you, you've got spunk, on the house anyway, doll!"

The three knocked back the shots, and a couple more rounds after that, all having obviously done this many times before, though Gus could tell they were waiting to see how well she could handle herself. "Y'all forget where I'm from, sad really, come on, I want to take you boys somewhere, if you're up for it." She threw a bill on the bar. "Thanks, sugar," she called to the bartender over her shoulder, sashaying out the door.

"No problem, lose those two next time though, would ya?" he replied with a wink.

Shaking their heads in disbelief, Danny and Flack followed her out the door and into the night. Like magic, she hailed the first cab headed toward them. The guys slid in on either side of her. "West 3rd and 6th Ave, please kind sir," she said to the driver.

"Hey, Gus?" Flack questioned.

"Hey, Don."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Gus teased.

When they got to the intersection, Danny looked around and something clicked. He looked quizzically at Gus and back at the club. Lindsay had brought him here just last week, she must have told Stella and Gus about Mac's little jazz adventure.

"Why are we at Cozi's?" Flack asked.

"Just pay the nice man, Flack," she said hopping out of the cab. It was early enough that the club wasn't too busy yet, and she greeted the doorman by name "Stanley, sweetie, how's the knee?" Gus asked, a genuine smile spreading across her face.

Flack and Danny exchanged looks, who was this person? "We need to give her shots more often," Danny muttered.

"Gussie, how you doing baby, your boy's on in an hour," the bouncer greeted her with a warm hug. Gus made a slashing movement across her neck, and tilted her chin toward the guys. They were waved in, and she led them to a table a couple of rows from the stage and to the left.

Danny didn't know if he should let on that he knew what was going on or not, "So, Gussie," he quipped, "come here often?"

"Not that far from my place," Gus shrugged nonchalant.

"No it's not," Flack interceded. Danny shot Flack a look, how did he know where Gus lived?

Gus caught a look at her phone seeing a SOS message from Lindsay, her date must not be going well. "Listen boys, I'm gotta pop to the ladies, but you all order a round of drinks. Best sazeracs in town, I gar-on-tee!" She disappeared in a flash.

"How do you know where she lives?" Danny asked the same time Flack said "What the hell is a sazerac?" Both shrugged at each other, and they flagged the server down to order.

* * *

Tucked into the bathroom, Gus dialed up Lindsay, "Hey, Linds, bad night huh?"

"Yes, yes, no I understand, I can be there in a few minutes. Where is your exact location?" Lindsay spit out professionally.

"I'm at Cozi's with D&D."

"What?" Lindsay couldn't contain her shock.

"Just call me when you get outside," Gus said. 30 seconds later her phone flashed again. "That was quick!"

"It was bad. He kept wanting to see my gun and making handcuff jokes. I was ready to shoot him by the time the appetizers were out. I am never letting Meika set me up again," Lindsay miserably remarked.

"Heh, better you than I."

"So why are you at Cozi's with Danny and Flack?"

"Uh," Gus stuttered.

"Is Mack playing tonight?" Lindsay's voice raised.

"Uh-huh," Gus mumbled, the bourbon starting to hit her.

"Does he know you are there with them?"

"Bourbon."

"What?"

"We had a few shots at Sully's at they were being all, well, macho and I wanted to take 'em down a notch."

"Oh."

"You coming?"

"Yeah, I don't want to miss this. Though I kinda brought Danny there last week."

"Really?" Gus replied, own voice raising.

"Yeah, listen I'll be there in 5 or 10."

Gus hung up dialed Mac's number. "Are you at Cozi's?" she asked by way of greeting.

"Yes, I am," Mac replied, wondering what was going on.

"Where?" Gus demanded urgently, "where exactly in the club are you?"

"The back room, why?"

"Because I am here, Uncle Mac, with Messer and Flack."

"I see." Mac did not let any emotional through, as usual.

"Sorry." Gus suddenly felt stupid, very stupid.

"Do they know that you and I are related yet?"

"No, they were just being stupid and I, I..."

"It's fine, Gussie."

"Are you sure Mac?"

"Yes." He did not sound the least bit fine.

"Crap!" She stopped by the back bar on her way back to the table, and had another shot. She rejoined the guys and plastered a beauty queen smile on her face, "Linds is coming, her date was a nightmare". She took a sip of the drink waiting in the table for her, "so, what do you guys think of the sazeracs?"

"Wait, Montana's coming here?" Danny squeaked, "Now?" "In about 5 minutes." He attempted to preen without anyone seeing. Flack snickered.

"Be nice," she said narrowing her eyes at him.

"So the no dating rule doesn't apply to anyone else?" Flack quipped.

"My choice alone. Actually I lie, its one of my father's rules."

"Don't date co-workers? Your dad is weird." Danny said attempting to use a knife as a mirror.

"Was, my parents died right before I turned 13. And it wasn't co-workers. It was cops. Don't be a cop, don't date a cop. He was one, so he should know."

"So you are OK with breaking part of the rule?" Flack asked.

"What? I'm not a cop!" Gus protested.

"You work with NYPD," Flack enjoyed challenging her.

"Doesn't make me a cop."

"Looks like a duck, walks like a duck."

"Ducks waddle, I'm a staff psychologist if you do recall."

"Except you scared away enough recruits that they need you to be put on the street to make up for them!"

"Just some ride-alongs, those stupid kids have no idea what they are signing up for anyway. As bad as marine recruits."

"Ah-hem," she heard a throat clear behind her, Danny's eyes went wide, Flack stayed blank. She turned, half wincing "Mac, hey!"

"Good evening, Doctor, detectives, interesting choice of venue, Sully's throw you out so soon?"

"Just a New Orleans gal needing a jazz fix, you know," she spit out.

"Good place for it, Oh look Detective Monroe is here to join the party." He shot her a look. They guys figured it was for the Marine comment, she knew better. It was the 'I'm not keeping this charade up much longer' look.

Flack started laughing at her, as Lindsay made her way to the table. "Shut up," she said, punching him in the arm. "Ow, I din't say nothin'!"

Mac took the stage with his guitar a few minutes later, and while she didn't have the pleasure of seeing Danny taken down a notch, Flack looked more than a little shocked ."Well then," he said.

* * *

They stayed well into the night, drinks flowing, laughing, talking, Mac joined them after his last set, and bought the next couple of rounds.

"To less skeletons in the closet," someone toasted, causing Gus to down her drink in one gulp. By the time the evening was winding down, Danny was teasing Lindsay profusely and Flack was getting more withdrawn, kept playing with his phone.

Mac leaned over to her. "You can't keep secrets from my team Gus, they are all too talented of investigators."

"I know, I..." Gus shook her head, feeling cobwebby.

"Are you drunk?", Mac asked suddenly concerned.

"Maybe," she peeped, looking up from under her sheet of blond hair at him, "getting there," she sighed.

He shook his head. He was happy that she seemed to have quit smoking, but he still worried about her drinking. She had been through so much though, and she didn't appear to be out of control. Yet. "Don," Mac gestured him closer.

Flack leaned over Gus, "What's up Mac?"

"See she gets home safe, OK?"

"Sure thing, Mac."

"I'm fine, and I'm also right here you know," Gus bristled.

"You have trouble with your own two feet when you are stone cold sober, Gus. It's 3am and we have been out for a long time," Flack said hauling her to her feet."Come on, sunshine, let's get you home, say goodnight."

Gus cocked an eyebrow at Mac and he nodded at her. "Fine," she said huffily. "Goodnight y'all."

A chorus of "night, you guys," followed them into the darkness.

Gus stuck her hands deep into her coat pockets, practically running down the street. Her breath plumed white into the cold night.

"Wait up!" Flack called behind her, "Mac said to make sure I saw you home safe, requires you staying in eyesight"he caught up, "besides I already had one runner today. And I hate runners." She said nothing."You warm enough?"

"Fine," Gus clipped, afraid to talk.

"You look cold."

"I'm fine."

"Are you OK?" Flack didn't know why he kept pressing, other than this woman just didn't make sense to him.

"Yeah, it's just...complicated."

He shook his head, "what isn't complicated with you?" There was that dimple again.

She climbed the steps to her building. "Well, thanks. Home safe, all in one piece. Your duty is now done," she exaggerated a bow. And stood up too fast, wavering.

"Whoa there. Let's get you all the way in first, before you start bragging," he steadied her.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem." He stayed close behind her, leading her by the elbow into the elevator, down the hallway to her door.

She swung her door open, and flipped on a light. "I'd invite you in, but it's kind of a wreck, my contractor went missing again."

He whistled, "that's an understatement. I know a guy, you want me to have him call you?"

Gus nodded, woozier by the second and wanting Flack out of her apartment, and to figure out how her heat manage to get set on the approximately 200 degrees it currently was in her apartment. She shrugged out of her coat, stuffing her hat and gloves into its pockets. How could she smell him when he was still by the front door? Must be a trick of the heat. She looked down, no, it was his damn shirt. She started to undo the buttons on the shirt, but her fingers fumbled over them.

"Hey-ah, whaddaya doin'?" Flack suddenly felt in over his head.

"Just figured you want your shirt back."

He closed the distance between them and redid the shirt buttons, "why don't you just keep it for tonight?" he said backing back toward the door.

She nodded, afraid to open her mouth not knowing what stupidity would pour out.

"You going to be able to make it to bed alright, assuming you even have a bedroom in this place?" She nodded again. She clenched her jaw to prevent anything from popping out. "Alright then, I'm just gonna let myself out. Sweet dreams, sunshine."

She whimpered and bit her lip as he closed the door behind him. 'Don't date cops," she said slumping from the chair to the floor.

* * *

A scant four and a half hours later she bounded into the precinct, balancing a tray of coffee and a sack of breakfast biscuits. She managed to traverse to the crime lab without spilling much.

"Morning, boys," she chirped to Danny and Flack, both slumped miserably in the canteen. They shot her daggers.

"How are you not hung over?" Danny groaned

"Why are you even here, I didn't think you had to work weekends and how are you so damn sunny?" Flack moaned.

"Fine, I'll take my peace-offering elsewhere!" They perked up at the rustling at the bag.

"No, no, don't do that," Danny protested.

"Bacon, sausage, or ham your choice." Gus opened the bag. She smacked Danny's hand out-of-the-way. "Ow!" "Not you, Flack was nice enough to make sure I got home without being kidnapped."

Danny snorted, "they'd send you back."

She stupidly made eye contact with Flack, he mouthed "thanks" and dimpled. She felt that stupid heat again. "I, er, um dropped your shirt off at my cleaners, hope I didn't screw it up, I didn't know if you were an extra starch kinda guy..." she trailed, rambling.

"It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's no big deal."

"You probably have a closet full."

"Something like that," he replied, arching an eyebrow at her.

"I just wanted to make sure, as I said with the starch and all..."

"Hey, who's on first?" Danny sneered, "would you two like to take your routine somewhere else, I'm dying here."

"Sorry, gotta go, I have some charts to do." She left in a wake, following the coffee trail back up the hallway.

"She's a wreck!" Danny said shaking his head.

"You tellin' me," Flack replied, trying to hide a smile in his food.


	8. Discovery & Qualified

**Chapter 9: Discovery**

* * *

Monday was a crap day, she was swamped in charts again, too many people to see, and she was being punished for being in the field by McNair taking off to Disney World.

"I swear to God, Uncle Mac, I hope he catches rabies from Pluto. No, no, he was the one who couldn't talk. Yeah, Goofy never made sense to me either..." she trailed off as she turned around in her desk chair to see Sheldon Hawkes in the doorway.

"Hawkes," she squawked, falling nearly out of her chair.

"Was that, did I hear...?" Sheldon couldn't figure out if he had heard correctly.

"Uh oh, um, want to go grab a coffee?" Gus couldn't believe she had been so stupid, in the office she never ever called Mac 'uncle' and she rarely ever talked to him during work unless it was about work. She was just stressed and overwhelmed and needed to vent. Mac Taylor said so little that he made an excellent listener. She was tired of being the one who always did the listening. Hawkes just stood in the doorway staring at her while she shifted papers on her desk. "Mac is your-"

"Yes," she cut him off. "Just don't say another word." Damage control, she had to do some damage control. She hauled him over to the lab building and into the canteen, which was luckily empty. Two cups of bad coffee on the table later she finally spoke.

Moving close as possible to him so no one would over hear. "Yes. My mother and his wife were sisters. My mom was a lot older than her. Claire started dating him when I was 14, my parents were already dead. I spent school breaks with them. We kind of stopped talking after 9/11. I just..." she stopped, "listen, I don't want any favors, I don't want to go on anyone else's name or credentials. I just don't want the whole world to know, OK?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem." Sheldon still looked shocked.

"Listen, Sheldon, I know you don't gossip like the rest of the team, I admire that, so I am asking you to please keep this between you and me. It's bad enough being pitied for the damn hurricane, I just-" she found herself shaking, not really knowing why.

Sheldon covered her hands with his own. "I won't, you can trust me. Are you going to be OK?"

She nodded, "I think so."

He brotherly tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I'm going to get you a water, I don't think you need any more caffeine."

"Whatever, Doc," Gus broke out a shaky grin.

He got up, squeezing her shoulder on the way. Gus actually did trust him, though quieter than the rest, he proved to be a deep soul and was already like a brother to her.

* * *

Danny Messer skidded to a stop outside the windows of the canteen. Watching Gus talking softly, calmly and not very Gus like to Sheldon. "Hmm. I see the ban is being lifted."

"You talking to yourself again, Messer?" Flack asked, "Why you just standing there?" He followed Danny's gaze, seeing Hawkes brush hair off Gus' face and squeeze her shoulder. "I guess it's just plebeian cops she won't date."

"Pretty big word for you, Flack."

"Screw you, Danny!" Flack said turning back around towards the main building, wondering why he was suddenly so angry.

Tuesday morning, Gus was at her desk puzzling over a case file, it just wasn't making sense to her. She rested her head on it for a second.

* * *

"Sunshine, you have some sort of delayed hangover of something?" came a sarcastic voice from her doorway.

She looked up to Flack in the doorway looking, was that annoyed, angry even? "What? No, just no coffee."

"You forget how to answer pages when you don't have coffee then?"

Yep, definitely pissed. She looked at her desk phone, still clicked to in-session and not letting it ring. "Damn it!"

"Well there's a call, scene's been cleared but Mac wants you to take a look at the apartment, thinks something is off."

"Oh, me?"

"Yeah, you, come on," he said turning out the door.

Of course once in the car she had trouble with her seat belt. "Help," she yelped from the tangles.

"I can't handle this today, Broussard."

"Yeah, I caught that." They drove to the scene in stony silence.

Up the stairs to the apartment, Flack inquired about her cell phone. "So what happened to it, drop it down the toilet?"

"Sort of," Gus said looking down ashamed.

"I was kidding," Flack smirked.

"I was trying to answer my cell and I was pouring coffee, and then my cell went off and then the old lady next door wanted to borrow creamer and well...it kind of ended up in the coffee pot somehow and I put it back on the burner and ergo no coffee, no cell."

He shook his head, still annoyed, but amused nonetheless. He opened the crime scene taped covered door. He flipped open his notebook and ran down the details of the crime. "2 vics both found dead at the scene. First vic, Quentin Robinson, male in his late 20 to early 30's found dead in the hallway. Apparent cause of death, stab wounds. Not very deep, so probably not a big knife, but a lot of them, counted 23 at the scene. Several knives are missing from the block in the kitchen. Second vic, Fredrick Washington, preadolescence 11-12 found dead in living room. Bruising on neck indicates strangulation as the cause of death. Frederick was Mr. Robinson's step-son. Super identified them on scene. The mother is still missing, ant it is not known if she was taken or fled from the scene. As you can tell the apartment is a little torn up. Neighbors report constant sounds of fighting from this apartment but never bad enough to call the police. Don't think they trust us very much around here. Time of death is probably sometime last night and a few minutes apart."

Gus looked around the small apartment."Do you have the crime scene photos?"

"Right here," he said giving her the file.

"What's your take on it?" Gus asked him, genuinely wanting to know.

"Maybe drugs, maybe mom snapped couldn't take it anymore, who knows?"

"What about the team?"

"Dunno, they had 4 calls back to back."

"So why are you here?"

"I was told to bring you to the scene, so I brought you to the scene."

No wonder he was annoyed, he was having to babysit her. "Sorry," she mumbled

"Whatever," Flack began playing with his phone, probably texting.

She flipped through the photos, studying them and the apartment carefully. She noticed 2 cases flanking either side of the TV, one spilling over with DVD's the other one empty in chunks here and there. "Hey, I think there are some videos missing," Gus said gesturing to the shelving unit. "I mean why would you have one case overfull but the other one half empty?"

"Good point," he said barely looking up.

"This just doesn't make sense," Gus said looking between the apartment and the crime scene photos. "You have two pretty damn different ways to kill someone, and while they were related, why two MO's?"

Flack gave minimal response, he wasn't paid to babysit.

"Maybe they were killed at the same time but by two different killers. If I was betting, this has something to do with sexual assault on the kid and something going really wrong. I would bet kid died first by 'accident' and then mom killed step-dad in retaliation or protection," Gus paused, "I'm going to look around."

"Whatever," Flack replied, intent on his phone.

"Probably his little black book," Gus muttered, storming off down the hallway.

* * *

She was searching the master bedroom, and had just opened the closet door and marveled at the mess and mound of clothing. Turning to flip on the light switch, she felt a searing pain in her left thigh right about the kneecap. "Ow, " she yelped, trying to not throw up. Instinctively she shot down with her left elbow and connected with cartilage. The mound of clothing had contained a woman now unconscious on the floor, and Gus' thigh now had a small paring knife sticking out of it.

"Hey Flack?" Gus called weakly.

"What?" he yelled annoyed from the living room.

"Was one of the missing knives a small paring knife, 2-3" long?"

"Probably, why?" Flack wondered if this woman fancied herself a psychic or some other crap like that.

"I think I found it." Flack wandered back slowly, finding Gus with her foot planted on the center of the chest of the woman on the floor.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" Flack exclaimed when he came up behind her.

"Should we take it out?" she asked him.

"I don't know, you're the doctor!"

"PsyD remember? Okay, okay, I'm taking it out," Gus said, pulling the knife out.

"Yeesh," he said, paling and turning his head away. "Why didn't you cuff her?" he said pointing to the woman on the floor who was now stirring. Gus went to respond, but Flack was on the radio. "I need a bus to..."

"I don't need a bus, it's just a scratch!"

He looked at her, she gestured to the woman, "cancel, I need a patrol car to transport a suspect to the 12th precinct," he finished with dispatch. "Do you not know how to cuff someone Broussard?"

"I don't have cuffs," Gus meekly stated.

He cuffed the woman, "stay put" he said to suspect, throwing her on the bed. Suddenly, he lifted up Gus' suit jacket, and whirled her around, tugging on her belt loops. "Where is your badge? Or your gun? You can't tell me you forgot them. Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I don't have those things, I'm not a cop!"

"Obviously," he clenched his jaw so tight, a vein popped out in his head. "I'm going to have to report this to Mac and to the Captain, I can't cover for you, sunshine."

"I'm not asking you to, Detective," she said.

"Um, we are here to transport a suspect, is everything OK?" spoke up a young uniform behind them.

"Fine!" both Flack and Gus snapped at the same time.

"Book her and put her in a holding cell" Flack rattled off, gesturing to the woman on the bed, "we have something to take care of first."

Gus felt her stomach drop. "Crap," she whispered, rubbing her hands over her face.

"Come on, sunshine," Flack ordered. She fought the urge to tell him where to go.

Halfway back, Gus was fighting the urge to hurl and trying to ignore the pain in her thigh. She reached down to put pressure on her thigh, grimacing at her hand covered in blood. "Um, Flack?"

"What?" he snipped.

"How attached are you to that tie?"

"Why?" 'Tell me she is not also going to start picking on my ties', Flack thought.

She held up her hand. "I think it's worse than I thought."

He slammed on the brakes. "That's it, I am taking you to St. Mark's."

"No!" she screamed. He looked at her. "I mean, no, I'm okay, I'll have Sid look at it."

"Sid stitches up dead bodies, have you seen his work?" Flack could not believe how much trouble Gus was turning out to be.

"Well, than I'll have Sheldon look at it," Gus retorted.

"Right, have your boyfriend check it out," Flack sneered.

"What are you talking about?" Gus was horribly confused and woozy.

"Nothing," he said, his eye twitching as he handed his tie to her.

She wrapped it around her thigh, biting her cheek in pain. Once back at the precinct, Flack turned to her, eyes almost gun-metal gray. "Go get that looked at, I'm going to talk to Mac."

She gulped. "Fine," she said, resignedly limping off.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Qualified**

* * *

"I don't know what is going on with her, she is all over the map. Bad enough she is a shrink, but then she plays cop without a gun, without a badge, without even handcuffs, Mac. She is going to get someone killed. Or worse, herself. Captain said to take her out, so I did, but I didn't know, and I can't ignore this Mac. I won't have incompetents working with me!" Flack raged to Mac, his head feeling like it was going to explode.

"I hardly think incompetent in the right word, Flack." Mac was having trouble figuring out what was troubling the younger detective.

"I call it as I see it Mac," Flack wasn't going to back down.

"I'll handle this, Don!" Mac just had to figure out how to handle it.

* * *

Gus stood in the hallway overhearing every word, her heart sinking. "Why are you such a screw up, Broussard?" she said to herself.

Flack came out of Mac's office, eyes flashing, not even a hint of a dimple or smile. "You OK?" he asked gruffly.

"I'll live," Gus sighed.

"Good," he clipped.

"Broussard," she heard Mac call, strained. She shuffled in like a teenager late for curfew. She slumped in the chair facing Mac's desk just waiting to hear him say, 'what do you have to say for yourself'. He didn't. He just stared at her. Silence. She curled up into the scrubs Hawkes had given her to wear after stitching up her wound.

"Are you trying to self-destruct, Gus?" Mac finally asked, even as could be.

"No, sir," she squeaked.

He cleared his throat. "I know you have been through a lot, too much but I know you are smarter than this."

"How do you know?" she said petulantly.

He stared her down. "You know better, I know you know better. You passed all written exams and the physical nearly a month ago, Gus!"

She looked up at the ceiling, fighting back everything that had crushed down on her the past 6 months. She got up and turned her back to him, "I don't know which end is up anymore, Mac...I don't know who I am supposed to be or what I am supposed to be doing!"

"Fine, but don't put my team or yourself in jeopardy while you are trying to figure that out!"

She snapped, "so, what I am not part of your team? What the hell am I supposed to do, everybody wants me to be something different. Shrink, nerd, cop, refugee... I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" she hurled at him.

"So don't." He remained matter of fact.

"What?"

"Be whatever you want, but you better figure it out now or take some time off to figure it out, Gus. Flack is pretty sure you are ready to crack up." She snorted. "And just try to be honest for once, with yourself first."

"Honest, you want honesty?" Gus yelled.

"It might be a nice change of pace." Mac stared her down.

"Fine here's your damn honesty!" Gus yelled, storming out.

* * *

The team tried to not stare at the scene unfolding in Mac's office. "I've never seen Mac this angry before," Lindsay said.

"Well I've never seen anyone yell at him, Montana," Danny retorted.

"Did she just stomp her feet?" Stella asked.

"I think it's safer in the lab," Adam retorted.

"What is going on with them?" Stella asked.

"Maybe it's her stab wound," Hawkes said.

"Only if she got stabbed in the head!" Flack retorted.

"Aaaaarrrgh!" Gus growled, storming out. She paused at the group in the hallway. "Yes, I am a klutz, yes, I want to be a cop and yes, Mac is my Uncle!" she said and stormed off toward her office.

"Klutz?" Lindsay said.

"Cop?" Adam and Hawkes replied

"Uncle?" said Stella, Danny and Flack.

"Flack!" Mac roared. The team all jumped, Mac didn't roar.

"Yeah, Mac?"

"Get her down to the shooting range and get her qualified. Now!"

"You got it," Flack said starting after Gus.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me Mac?" Stella asked.

"Wasn't my place."

"Not the best way to build trust on a team."

"I think that happened fine on its own." Stella couldn't argue.

* * *

"Hey, wait up, slow down!" Flack hustled after Gus, shocked she was moving that fast.

"What you want to yell at me some more? I got it, I am a failure, got the stab wound to prove it, you don't want me working with you because you think I am a screw up!" Gus said through clenched teeth.

"Just stop it." Flack had heard enough.

"Stop what?"

"Don't be self depreciating, Gus."

"Fine. What do you want then?"

"Mac said to take you down to the range."

"And I am sure you are overjoyed with having to babysit me again," Gus said shaking her head.

"I'm just wondering if I should get a vest first," Flack cracked a small wry smile.

"Har har har." They stared down each other.

"So, uncle huh?" Flack half-teased

"Yep." Gus wasn't giving anything up.

"And..." Pushing her on.

"And what?" She refused to budge.

"Any more to the story than that?" How could she be so stubborn, Flack wondered.

"Plenty."

"So?"

"Some other time."

"What about all that damn honesty," Flack quoted cracking up.

"Did everyone hear everything?" Gus flushed.

"Pretty much."

They kept walking, Gus swallowed and said, "do you really think I am ready to crack up?"

"Maybe."

"I'm not."

"Whatever you say. So what's going on with you an Sheldon?"

"Not a damn thing." Where the hell was he getting his information from, some detective.

"Really?"

"I don't really have the damn energy to lie about much right now, Don," Gus's eyes flashed.

"Alright then, here we are. Let me get some weapons and possibly a helmet". She rolled her eyes. "Put these on," he said handing her goggles and ear covers. "So I'm thinking a Sig-Sauer P250 for you, seems to be favored by lots of women on the force, including Lindsay. Stella uses a Heckler & Koch MP5 but she is scary as hell with firearms. I use a standard Glock. Frankly I think it might be safer to just give you a taser gun though," Flack talked while lying out the weapons.

He pulled his Glock from his holster, lying on the counter. He went through loading and unloading and safety on and safety off and while Gus wanting nothing more than to tell him to screw off, she just nodded, running out of fight for the day.

"I'm going to go move the target up, seeing as it is your first time out." He walked over to the panel of switches by the door.

Ticked off now, as soon as he turned, Gus picked up his Glock, aimed and fired a tight circle directly at the target in front of her.

Flack rushed back looking incredulous. "Damn!" he whistled

"You forget about CIA-prep, Flack."

"Guess I did, but Gus..."

"What?!"

"Don't ever tough a man's gun without asking first," Flack teased at her.

She cocked a hand on her hip, eyebrow raised "you saying I can't touch your gun, Don?"

He just swallowed as she walked out.


	9. Tangled Cops

**Chapter 11: You're a Cop **

* * *

The next morning, Mac was at her door first thing. "Heard about you and the shooting range." She didn't say anything. "Gus, I don't know how to quiet tell you this..."

"But?"

He laid the shield and gun down on her desk, "you're a cop. Don't tell your father though, he'd have my hide." Mac smiled, sliding the shield toward her.

"Great," she said, dropping her head down on her desk.

She was still like that when Flack came by late in the day. "Don't tell me you shot yourself already."

"Gunghher," she said muffled.

"What?"

"I wish," she said looking up. "I'm a cop," she wailed.

"I personally like to think there are worse things, sunshine."

"Maybe for you."

"What is your deal anyway with cops?"

"Long story."

He leaned back on her couch, propping his long legs on her desk, "I'm good, do tell."

"Maybe another time."

"OK then-" he paused, "so I guess I gotta take you back to Sully's now as a cop."

"Whatever."

"Whaddya mean whatever, you turning down a drink, and don't give me that cop, no dating coworkers crap, doesn't fly now, you being one of us now and all."

"Fine, fine, I need a drink anyhow."

"Good, but Gus?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you put those scrubs back on, because if those guys see you in an outfit like last time and see that you are carrying, it may be more than they can handle." She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Later after a few pints Flack tried to bring up her past again, "so you going to tell me about your thing with cops yet or about you and Mac?"

"I want to..." she trailed off, playing with her coaster.

"So tell."

"I can't."

"You ever trust anyone, Gus?"

"Hasn't worked out so far, Don."

"Maybe you haven't tried the right guy yet."

Gus snorted beer out of her nose, "nice try, you have smooth lines for all the ladies?"

"Yeah, maybe I do. Usually they work though," he said with a dimpled smile.

"With what, badge bunnies?"

"Do I look like the type to chase after badge bunnies?" he retorted

"I don't see you doing much chasing," Gus shot back.

"Well I do hate runners."

Their easy exchange ground to a halt with silence. Gus stared up at him, feeling herself grow warmer. She went to fan herself and sent her beer spilling across the bar. "Crap, I'm sorry," she said, mopping the mess and turning scarlet.

"Hey wasn't my beer," Flack dimpled down at her, marveling how she managed to not severely injure herself on a daily basis.

"Yeah, well," Gus felt the urge to curl under a bar stool and die. "Um, well, thanks for the beer, but I, um, I gotta go." She mentally kicked herself for turning once again into a stuttering idiot around him.

"Of course you do, Broussard," he said to her retreating figure, "of course you do."

* * *

Flack didn't get it, Gus seemed defied everything he knew about women. Sexy and smart as hell, but it was amazing she could put one foot in front of the other. Plus the whole secret history thing and the fact that should could shoot possibly better than he could. He didn't get it. Not to mention his pride was more than a little wounded that she didn't seem to want anything to do with his other gun. It just wasn't natural. What unnerved him the most was the anger he felt when he saw Sheldon touching her, the lack of interest he had in touching anyone else, despite more than a few great offers, and the joy he felt when she had said there was nothing going on between her and the handsome doctor. "She's trouble, Junior," he said to himself in the rear view mirror.

Gus didn't get it either. She was torn in so many directions these days it seemed. Or really always. She always had this urge to save the world at the same time believing the world was only ever going to let her down. More times that she cared to think about she saw pain and suffering and destruction that did not have to exist. She was jaded, she knew that, but she still remained optimistic. That was the reason she had gone into psychology in the first place. But now, here, with a badge and a gun and the ability to be a cop. She just didn't know if she would ever be a good one. Flack was right, she was a mess, how would she survive without shooting herself in the foot?

She also didn't know if this was something that would make her father proud or something that would cause him to roll over in his grave. And then there was the problem with Flack. She didn't know what was going on there. She wasn't sure if he was attracted to her or embarrassed of her. He must have a harem of women waiting for his calls, and how could she ever compete with that? New York women were different. That was part of the reason she hadn't even attempted to go out on a date here. Plus, there was all that repressed anger at Gage. He had done a pretty good job of convincing her that unless she changed BIG TIME, there was no way a guy would ever want to be with her long term.

Add to that the complications of the whole team now knowing Mac was her uncle and figuring out that is the only way her buffoonish self had not been fired yet. Not to mention she still couldn't sleep without nightmares. It had been like this before, after Claire died. Her doctor finally gave her those stupid blue pills, ones that were supposed to help her sleep, but they didn't, they just made the nightmares harder to wake up from. Sometimes she wished she could run away from herself, just like Gage had done.

Gus wasn't given the chance to run away. She was thrown directly into the fire from the frying pan to consult on any cases that warranted it. Her main duties were with homicides and working with the crime lab on profiling, something the CSI's often did but were not as formally trained in. The department realized that they could use her as a profiler without ever have to pay the Feds a consultation fee. Gus had to give up most of her case load, though she was still responsible for evaluations for officers returning to work, and thus she got to keep her office.

* * *

Her first week in her new position involved a stolen liver, a woman luring men by anonymous phone sex who ended up dead in an alley, and a delusional schizophrenic who thought he was superman. While everyone else felt like they were walking on eggshells while working on the superman case, it was the one she felt most competent with.

She was able to talk to the witness and get a complete story out of him in no time, though Flack and Stella spent about 8 hours with him to no avail. His damn doctor should have been shot, though, and Gus very well may have done so if she hadn't kept forgetting she had a gun. Once again, Gus had to fight the butterflies when Flack about assaulted that asshole in the interrogation room when the 'doctor' admitted he didn't like "those retards." Something in the soft spots Flack kept showing for the underdog, in his unyielding position on good versus evil struck a chord with her. The case with the woman in the alley shook her though. First, she wasn't good with rape cases, hadn't been, not since that night when she was attacked.

And also there seemed to be way more to the case and its suspect and something involving a CSI that had been there before Lindsay. Someone that Stella, Mac, Danny, and Flack all seemed to have been very close to. Mac finally revealed to her that he had had to fire this CSI, Aiden, because she had tried to transplant evidence.

"You have to let the science lead you," he told her seemingly out of the blue, "you can't rely on your gut."

"Sorry, Mac," she said, "we won't ever agree there, a large percentage of theories are based on gut instinct."

"I'll give you that, but you need science to prove them, right?"

"How about I just come up with the theories and you prove them?"

"Deal, but Gus...I tell you this as a cautionary tale."

"Ah the famous Mac Taylor cautionary tales."

"I do sincerely respect and take stock in profiling, but you won't always be right and sometimes the evidence won't match your theory. You can be amazing at what you do, and still be wrong."

"You are aware that psychology has been used in police tactics since Roman times right? And that your fancy science is new?"

"My fancy science is much more seal tight to attorneys though, but that's not what I meant."

"What are you really saying, Mac?

"Aiden always reminded me a lot of you."

"Insomuch as?"

"Stubborn, independent, always willing to think outside the box, stubborn, stubborn and couldn't ask for help. I hated having to let her go, but I couldn't have her ruin this lab's integrity."

"I'm not touching your lab, Mac."

"Keep it that way."

Later she tried to delicately bring up the subject with Stella. "Mac told me about Aiden." Stella didn't answer. "I'm not going to analyze you Stel, but Mac said these cases might be related. I am also thinking there might be a lot of unresolved stuff with her leaving." Stella gave an imperceptible nod. "Like she was an integral part of the team and no one really was able to process her leaving or what she had almost done to the lab?"

"That pretty much sums it up."

"I am betting it doesn't even begin to."

Stella sighed. "Aiden was, well sort of like you, intense, stubborn, intelligent, fierce."

"But probably not a klutz," Gus replied with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood.

"Nope, not so much," Stella smiled. "But the whole dynamic was different when she was here, not at all like with Lindsay."

"What is she doing now?"

"I think she is a PI."

"Who was closest to her?"

"You practicing your interrogation skills, Gus?"

"No, I'm just curious."

"I dunno, we all were close to her in different ways. I think she went out with Messer and Flack a lot though."

"Out out or just out?"

Stella shrugged, "don't know". The she took a deep breath, "Aiden tried to do what she thought was right, it was a bad call."

Gus studied her for a moment before speaking, "she did something that all of you are afraid you might one day do yourselves, at a weak moment, something every good CSI knows they shouldn't. She gave into temptation between wanting to punish evil now and letting the evidence do it later and if she could do it, every one of you is afraid you could fall down the same rabbit hole."

"I thought you weren't analyzing." Stella looked stunned.

"I'm not, just a theory." Gus tried to not obsess about Aiden, tried to not be jealous about a woman on the team that may or may not have gotten close to Flack. Tried to ignore her sudden urge to try to get close to him herself, all while thinking maybe that wasn't even possible because she was thinking he had some walls similar to her own or at the very least was more about all play and no work when it came to 'relationships'. Not to mention his dance card probably never had an empty spot on it for a klutz like her. But of course Gus found herself thinking about a certain blue eyed detective a lot more than she ever would have admitted to anyone, maybe even herself.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Tangled**

Somehow, Gus managed to survive the worst couple of months her first New York winter, though people kept telling her it was a warm winter, something that worried her. Things were a bit easier at work with people knowing she was related to Mac and they actually appeared to think she was doing a good job on her own merits.

She kept up weekly coffee non-dates with Sheldon and sometimes Sid and they talked nerd together. Her friendships with Lindsay and Stella grew closer, though she was closer with Lindsay. Danny started calling them the 'Wonder Twins'. Gus still wasn't sure what was going on between her friend and Danny, flirtation abound for sure, but Gus didn't want to bring it up knowing that it may mean unwanted questions directed at her. She found she was able to trust Lindsay, something she had never really been able to do with a female since her aunt died. Lindsay seemed to have some skeletons in her own closest and they were both able to hint at them and support each other without having to go through a big reveal. Gus also managed to become very adept at avoiding a certain blue-eyed detective.

Had she not been up to her eyeballs in profiling on cold cases, she would have known enough to beware the Ides of March.

On that morning, Gus got a knock on her door from a grave looking Danny. "Hey, can I come in?"

"Sure," she said furrowing her forehead at him.

"This can stay in here right?" Danny said with a very grave look on his face.

"Of course." Gus gestured him in.

He closed the door and sat down, heading hanging. She looked at him, but he remained silent. "I just got relieved of my post."

"What?" Gus looked at him in disbelief, "fired?"

"Not fired, yet."

"What's going on Danny?"

He launched into the story of how he, or more specifically his brother had gotten mixed up in some pretty heavy stuff about 14 years ago with a gang, and somehow his DNA ended up near a long buried body. "I swear to God, Gus I didn't do anything!" He ran through an impassioned story, telling about his family who seemed to live mostly outside the law and resented him being the law. "And so now here I am without a gun or a badge and I am sitting a desk."

"It won't be forever, Danny, besides for the longest time I resembled that remark," Gus teased trying to lighten her friend's mood.

He smirked, "yeah, well, I don't look as good as you at a desk."

"Seriously though, hon, Mac will figure out what is going on, you'll be back in the field."

"I know, it is just tough, I try to be a good guy and a good cop and my family keeps messing me up. You know most people didn't want me here. It's why I am in the lab and not on the other side. Flack has known me for a long time, he stuck up for me a lot. He's a good guy. So's your uncle, he handpicked me. Gave me a chance when no one else would."

"He's good at that." A silence fell between the both of them, Gus broke first, "You know Danny, you don't have to let your family define you. You are the only one you have to answer to."

"Easy to say," he grumbled, looking utterly devastated.

"I know, but if you ever need an ear."

"I can't afford you BB," he half grinned, thought it was hallow.

"Friendship's free, Danny."

"Thank-" he was cut-off by Flack bursting in the room. Gus was about to lay into him for potentially breaking confidentiality by his bursting in, but one look at his face made her heart stop.

"We gotta go Dan-o, something is...it's your brother."

"Louie?" Danny popped up from the sofa.

"Yeah someone got him bad, he's real beat up, come on, I'll drive ya to St. Mike's". He started out the door when Danny turned to her, "Can you come? She nodded, already gathering her belongings. Flack briefly stopped to look curiously at both of them before continuing out to the waiting car.

Flack hadn't understated things, it was horrific, the person lying in the ICU bed didn't look real. "Oh God, Louie!" Danny cried. Flack and Gus stayed out in the hallway. Gus flagged down a nurse to try to get information, but got nowhere. Somehow Flack was able to coerce her.

He came back shaking his head. "It's not looking good."

"Yeah, I know. I worked with DV vics in New Orleans, spent a lot of time in Charity. A beating like that, well..." she stopped, leaning against a wall, "poor Danny."

"Yeah, he's had some tough times because of his family," Flack leaned against the wall, running his fingers through his hair.

"Seems like it," Gus remarked stoically.

"He's gonna need some help with this one," Flack said shoulders slumped.

"As I told him, my friendship is free," Gus shrugged.

"Good, he trusts you," Flack stared down at her with a penetrating look that made her heart speed up.

They looked back in toward the ICU room, Danny leaning over Louie, crying "You wanna go get a coffee?" Flack asked her.

"Sure," she replied, trying to seem nonchalant and slow her racing heart.

Leaving the Messer brothers to a bit of privacy, they headed to a waiting room with vending machines. Awkwardness immediately descended upon them.

"So did you get her number?" Gus tried to joke.

"Huh?" Flack looked lost.

"The nurse who you charmed the medical information from," Gus said, gesturing.

"Yeah, I did. So what?"

"Figures," Gus sighed.

"Maybe she's got a doctor she can set you up with," he smirked at her. Gus started to retort when Mac and Lindsay walked in, looking at the pair questioningly. Both Gus and Flack shook their heads. Mac sighed, taking off toward ICU while directing Lindsay, "Monroe, you process his clothes back at the lab ASAP."

Gus and Flack shuffled off to do some paperwork and returned to the hospital later that night. Flack started flirting with the same nurse while Gus wandered off toward ICU. She stopped short in the hallway, seeing Danny sobbing in Mac's arms. Seeing the stereotypical tough New Yorker so broken tore at her heart.

She bustled back up to Flack, "I don't think Danny should be alone tonight," she clipped, stepping between Flack and the pretty nurse.

"Excuse me," the nurse said with attitude, Gus glared at her until she scurried back to her station.

"What's up your messing with my mojo!"

"Keep your mojo in your pants for a minute. Danny's, well I don't think he's taking this so well." Flack gave her a look like she was an idiot. "I just think he maybe could use an escape tonight," she continued.

"I don't think getting smashed is gonna help him through this, sunshine."

"I know, I wasn't suggesting that," Gus worrying about her Big Easy reputation.

"Well I don't think he wants to play puppets with you and talk about his feelings either," Flack retorted.

"I wasn't suggesting either of those options thank you, I have a few other tricks thank you very much," she spun on her heel back towards ICU. Mac was on the phone with the lab, but hung up when he saw the two of them.

He turned to Flack, "I don't want this going any further. I don't want the Tanglewood boys coming after him or Danny going after them. I am holding you both responsible. Keep an eye on him tonight."

"Sure, Mac," Gus replied, catching Danny's arm as he tried to pass by. "I'm taking you home, Messer."

"Wha-" he said dazedly.

She half dragged him down the hall, "You can't stay here all night," she said as she pulled him past Flack, catching Flack's shirt on the way, "You too, blue eyes."

Out on the street Danny shook his head, "what are we doing?"

"I'm going to cook you both dinner, and we are all going to try to chill."

"Where at?" Flack asked hesitantly.

"My place," she said walking to Flack's sedan.

"Nuh uh, I've seen your place, it's a disaster zone!" Flack replied.

"Can you even cook BB, or something besides alligators?" Danny joked.

"Yes I can," she said turning to Danny and then back to Flack, "And very funny. It isn't any more, I am going to have a housewarming soon. I've had your guy working on it overtime since you gave me his number. Thanks for that by the way, Bobby is amazing with his hands." They both gawked at her. She flushed realizing her double entandre. "Shut up not like that he's a great contractor that's all,"she gushed.

"So Bobby huh, he didn't say anything", Flack stuck his tongue into his cheek.

"There is zip happening with me in that department, not that it is fodder for either of you. I can't compete in the New York dating world anyway. And you talk to your contractor about his dating life, Flack, what's up with that?"

"When he's my cousin, yeah, I do."

"Oh, I didn't know," Gus replied, blushing.

"Well try not to scar him too bad, sunshine, he's only 19," Flack said with a dimpled grin. She huffed herself into the car, slamming the door. Flack pointed down through the window smirking, her jacket sticking out the door. She waited for him to open the back door to fix it and flopped back in her seat with a sigh.

* * *

At her place, she struggled with the key in the door. Both guys looked around nervously, Gus had to admit that while her apartment had undergone and amazing transformation in 8 weeks thanks to Bobby's work and her insomnia, the rest of the building showed some signs of wear. "Piece of crap," she exclaimed, slamming her shoulder against the door and falling into the entry way as it flung open.

"After you," Danny said trying to not laugh. She gathered up herself and her dropped belongings, dropping her keys on the table by the door. She went through turning on lights, trying to ignore the stares from Don and Danny. She knew she had lucked out on finding her place, mostly because she was willing to look past it's mostly gutted state. Formerly two studios, the neighbors had fallen in love with each other and decided to convert it into one place instead of moving. Gus had learned all of this from the son, who had been working on the place before receiving a job transfer. His mother had died from cancer, after which is father had been one of the many owners in the building to do the Florida shuffle.

Gus had fallen in love with the place as soon as she set eyes on it. A small room with bay window overlooked the street and the small private park beyond, Gus hope to make this her home office one day. The large living and dining space was mostly open, separated only by arches and short built in book cases. The bedroom, kitchen and bathroom were small as could be, but with 12 foot ceilings, she didn't care.

She gestured to the the living room, "make yourselves at home, anyone want a beer?" "Yes," she heard both men reply.

She wandered towards the kitchen when she heard Danny say, hey Gus, you know your couch is missing a back right? I don't want to be blamed for wrecking the joint." She went back handed each of them an Abita and rolled her eyes as Danny almost fell off the back of the lounger. "Dumb ass, it is a fainting sofa, not a couch."

"A fainting what?" he questioned, looking uncomfortable, trying to not fall off the back, "nice digs either way."

"It's only in here for now, I have a sectional on order." She pointed to the closed pocket doors to the office, "it is going to go in there, which one day will be an office, I hope. The kitchen is still being worked on too. The bedroom, is minuscule and there is not much of a chance to help it, thank god I don't sleep much." Both men snickered again. "Shut it, and watch those beers, boys, I don't know if y'all can handle bayou beer."

Danny and Flack perched on either end of the small sofa, as far apart as they could get, as Flack longingly at a club chair in the corner. "I won't think you are gay Flack, you can relax and move closer to Danny." He just took a long pull of his beer.

"Speaking of which, we aren't going to watch chick flicks and do our hair or anything right, Gus?" Danny asked.

"Nope," she slid open the coffee table and gestured inside to the electronics within, thought we'd drink beer, play video games and eat dinner, if that's alright with y'all."

"Whoa, GranTurismo 3, Black, and Title Fight 2004...you hiding something from us in those skirts, Broussard?"

"Yeah, the ability to kick both your asses, which I will do after I start dinner," she said, handing them remotes and controllers.

"You got blood lust for someone so posh," Danny exclaimed after she threw his boxing character against the ropes and proceeded to beat the hell out of him.

"Posh, huh?" she replied with a grin.

"As the kids say," he shrugged.

"How do you get posh?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"You have a fireplace and grown up furniture, not to mention these damn girly blue walls," Danny shot back.

"Robin's egg, it was supposed to be more Tiffany's though, I don't know what happened," Gus said, scratching her head.

"You are just proving my point you know that right, BB?".

"You know what you are, Gus?" Flack finally spoke up from his beer and jambalaya.

"Praying you don't drop that on my upholstery?" she teased.

He ignored her. "You are an enigma."

"You're using those triple word score words again Flack, it worries me," Danny teased.

Flack ignored him and then said "why do you have white couches anyway Gus, I've seen you spill more food than my 5 year old cousins."

"It's ecru, and scotch guarded. I wanted leather, but I had to make a choice between a good stove or leather furniture".

"Good choice," Danny said stuffing his face. "I mean, Bam!" he said doing a very bad Emeril. They all groaned. They passed a good night, though they all knew Danny had deep things weighing on his mind.

Thankfully, Lindsay discovered in her processing that Louie was wearing a wire. This evidence helped to heal some of the wounds between the brothers, but Gus knew that some wounds were too deep to ever really heal, and she was betting that everyone on the team had these kinds of wounds. She knew she did.


	10. Wounds

**Chapter 13: Wounds**

* * *

Unfortunately, one of the wounds Gus thought she could see deepening was one in Stella. She had a lot of concerns about Stella's relationship with her boyfriend, Frankie. He seemed to show all the characteristics of an abuser, something Gus was quite familiar with both professionally and personally. But Stella insisted everything was fine, so she gave her friend space, even though she often worried that they didn't know the whole story. Gus was more than pleased to find out that Stella called it quits with him. Though she was confused at her annoyance over Flack's equal happiness over this turn of events.

While riding out one day, Flack turned to her at a red light, "heard Stella got rid of the jerk."

"You mean the tortured artiste?"

"Yeah."

"Yep, last week. He keeps calling her though."

"Creep. I would love to have a chat with him, man to man."

Conflict flowed through Gus. On one hand she was happy to see Flack protective of Stella, after all she knew the two of them had been friends for years. But on the other, well the other hand was a complicated one that she just couldn't bring herself to deal with. "Good to know you got her back."

"What about you, you got any jerks I need to take care of?"

Gus smiled, "nah, plenty in my past, but I've got a no jerk rule now. Means I mostly have a no man rule though."

"You ain't switching sides now that you are a cop and all, are you sunshine, a badge and gun can do funny things?"

"I like boys, Flack, don't worry." Just then the radio squawked to life "Officer down. Repeat officer down at 2344 Lexington." Flack flipped on the lights and wheeled the car around. "Stella!" they both gasped.

The scene was horrific, Frankie was dead inside Stella's apartment, the normally pristine place ravaged. Stella looked like she had been through a hurricane and kept asking where Frankie was. "You two follow her to the hospital," Mac said to Flack and Gus. "As soon as she is up for it, question her, Gus, but Flack you need to be there too, it needs to be an official investigation, not confidential." They nodded. "She tested positive for GSR."

In Stella's hospital room, Stella revealed that the sculpture Frankie had made her, which he called Aresanob was actually Bonasera spelled backwards. It also turned out to be Frankie's personal website. He had secretly recorded the two of them having sex, a horrific betrayal to sat the least. Stella abruptly ended the relationship, refusing to return his calls or e-mails which was when Frankie started stalking her. Last night she came home from shopping to find that him in her apartment fixing a candlelight dinner. She had never given him a key and had no idea how he got in.

"Stella, I didn't know it was that bad!"

"I couldn't tell you. Either of you. Anyone. I thought I could handle it."

Flack started to say something, but Gus stopped him, with a discrete arm squeeze. He looked at her, eyes narrowed, she stared back. He may be a detective, but he wasn't purely acting like one, and being big protector wasn't going to help Stella right now. "Stella, what do you remember about last night?"

Slowly, Stella went through the details she could remember. She told of him being there and about Frankie throwing her down on the bed, tying her wrists behind her, telling her how he poured his heart and soul into making that sculpture, how much he loved her! Stella said she tried to talk sense into him and then tried to get him calm, telling him she loved him to. But he didn't buy it and knocked her unconscious. When she came to he said he was going to show her another kind of art form - the perfect crime scene."That's all, that's all I remember," she said before she broke down. Flack looked ready to kill as a nurse and female lab tech came in to process her.

Flack moved toward the hallway, Gus moved out with him. She looked at him. "I think you should go back to the lab and see what Mac found."

He started to protest, but she placed a hand in the center of his chest, "I know Stella means a lot to you, Don, but now you are too personally invested. I am not going to question her, I am just going to be here for her processing as a friend. You come back and we'll continue."

"Fine," he said, both his eyes and voice pure steel.

When Flack got back, the tech had gone. Stella had just kept saying "I can't remember" and "I am so sorry" to Gus. "Shhhh, shhhh, it's OK Stel."

Flack found Gus curled up on Stella's bed holding Stella protectively, as though comforting a child, rocking her, "You are safe now Stella, you're safe." Flack ran through a quick spectrum of emotions, anger at Gus for shooing him away, jealousy over not being able to comfort his friend, inadequacy at knowing Gus was doing a better job at it than he could, concern over why Gus looked like she knew what Stella was going though, rage at what Frankie had done, fear for what was going to happen with Stella.

He cleared his throat, "uh, Mac found a razor blade in your bathroom, Stel. Your blood and prints were on it." Stella froze and stiffened. Gus climbed off the bed, standing by it.

"Oh God!" She went through the rest of her memories, being trapped in the tub, bound, cutting free, trying to knock Frankie out with the bathroom door, running, fight throughout the apartment, struggle, finding her gun, shooting, how he just kept coming...Stella broke down sobbing. Flack moved forward to comfort his friend.

Gus felt the far too familiar but very unwelcome feeling of the ground rushing out from under her, a buzzing and rushing noise climbing up through her body. She barely rushed out of the room in time to make it to the bathroom before she threw up, slammed her head on the toilet as the world went black.

Gus didn't think they had noticed her running out, until after she got back where Stella was sleeping and Mac was in the hospital room. He studied her as she re-entered. He didn't say anything, but gestured to Flack so Gus wouldn't see and then gestured them out to the hallway. Gus was vibrating like a current when Flack grasped her shoulder. She jumped.

He whispered in her ear, "you're bleeding, sunshine", leading her into the hallway.

"Crap," she said, feeling the stickiness about her eyebrow.

"What happened?"

"I'm fine."

"I didn't ask if you were fine, which you aren't by the way."

"I'm fine, I just blacked out for a second, secondary traumatization or something."

"Or something, wait here," he ordered.

He walked over to the nurses station and came back with some pretty blond fluff. "Like ohmigod, you are both cops, I didn't know there were that many girl cops, did you get that chasing someone, did it happen in here, did I miss it, usually that stuff like only happens in the E/R," she said a mile a minute, smiling up at Flack the whole time. He dimpled down at the nurse, and Gus felt her stomach curdle.

"Bleeding here," Gus snarled at the nurse.

"Oh like right, let me just like get some iodine, it might, um, sting, and maybe I should have a doctor like look at it, because I'm not so good with the stitches"... she trailed off and went to the supply closet.

"Flack, if Malibu Nurse Barbie lays a hand on me, I'm gonna bite it off."

"Okay then," he said, following after the nurse. He came back with alcohol prep pad and a butterfly closure. He gently cleaned the wound, Gus tried to not wince. "Hold still," he said, cupping her face.

"Sorry," she gulped as his touch sent electricity throughout her body.

"Secondary traumatization, huh, that like PTSD?" he asked carefully putting the butterfly closure over the wound.

"Have you been watching Dr. Phil, Flack?"

"Nope."

"Good, I hate him. And yeah, it sorta is. I, um, did a lot of work with DV victims, I told you that, but sometimes, I just, it's just..." she wrinkled her nose, trying to figure out how to explain her reaction without telling him anything at all.

"Let me guess."

"Hmm?"

"Complicated?"

"I say that a lot, huh?"

"I think it is your favorite word other than 'ouch' or 'dammit," he replied with a wink.

"Well it is complicated. I've seen a lot of shit in a lot of different places Flack and I get overwhelmed sometimes and I haven't eaten today and I didn't sleep much last night and why am I explaining myself to you?" she babbled.

"Don't know," he said shaking his head with a hint of that damn dimple. "How about we get some food in you, because I am going to need you conscious on this report for IAB."

"Nah, I'm good," Gus wanted to say yes, but she didn't trust herself with Flack now, didn't know what would come out of her mouth. She tried to ignore the flashes of what had happened to her when she walked in, slipping in her mother's blood, or that time at the compound or Gage's fist connecting with her lip or what happened when the flood waters rose...

She could feel it all bubbling to the surface. Desperate for escape she finally came out with, "stay here with Stella, Don, I'm sure she could use her friends. I'll go get started on the report."

She ignored Flack as he called after her, "you're her friend too, Gus."


	11. Peter Cottontail

**Chapter 14: Easter Bonnets**

* * *

Thankfully, March went out like a lamb and things were fine up until Easter. Gus was sleeping through the night, which was a miracle for her, her apartment was almost complete and she was debating throwing a party for the team. Her friendship with Danny had deepened since Louie had been assaulted and she was managing to spend time with him, and thus Flack, without making a royal idiot out of herself.

One Friday night at Sully's Flack leaned over her, because God forbid the boys actually sit next to each other. "Hey, Dan-o, Ma wants to know if you want your own dozen deviled eggs for Easter and if you are bringing anyone?" Danny just cocked his head to Gus. "Oh yeah, Gus you can come to if you want, if you don't have plans with your UNCLE and all," Flack teased.

"I thought you didn't bring home strays, Don," Gus quipped.

Danny snorted his beer, "maybe not to his family, but I've seen some of his girlfriends!"

"I don't really have plans for Easter," Gus replied quietly.

"Yeah, Mac doesn't really seem like the Peter Cottontail type does he?" Danny retorted.

"We really don't like hang out anymore than you guys do, you know, it was Claire I was close with." That stopped the joking. Gus wasn't really sure why she had turned distant, other than the thought of meeting Flack's family made her nervous as hell.

"You should come, BB, they would love you. You can tell them all about your pet alligator and living in the swamp, they would believe you too". Flack reached around and smacked Danny upside the head. "Ow! No really, it's a good time. You gotta tell his mother you went to Mass though, otherwise she'll make you go."

"I usually go to Easter Vigil." Both boys stopped and stared, as if she started speaking Latin.

"On purpose?" Flack asked, she nodded.

"You go to the longest Mass in the world on purpose?" Danny followed up.

"Well, the nuns..." she started they cut her off

"The nuns?"

"Yeah, mean old women, dress in black and white, have rulers," she continued, "we would always have to do the long masses at school if we were there over break and sometimes Claire and Mac were busy." She shrugged, "sometimes it was the only thing happening. At least until the nuns fell asleep and we all went out and got drunk in the Quarter." They stared at her as if she was an alien. "I went to Catholic boarding school," she said, thinking that was explanation enough.

"Please don't tell me you still have the uniform?" Danny croaked at her. Flack gave him death rays.

She rolled her eyes, "boys!"

"On second thought, don't come, my mother would love you, as long as you left out the getting drunk in the Quarter part."

"In that case, I just might come." It popped out before she could stop herself.

"Oh, this outta be good," Danny quipped.

* * *

Clad in a tweed sheath and pearls, her hair pulled back in a french twist and holding homemade carrot cake cupcakes, Gus found herself nervously ringing the bell to Flack's mother's house up in Yonkers.

She wasn't sure what to expect. All she knew was Flack's parents had been through a bitter divorce and his mother had long since remarried. She also knew that Flack had an older brother who had gone to live with his mom in Yonkers while Don and his younger sister, Sam, stayed with their father in Queens. She had pieced some of the story together through Flack's sarcastic comments here and there and with a little fill in from rumors and supposition. Gus had never bothered to press Flack on the issue, Lord knew she wasn't talking much about her home life.

Danny answered the door with a smirk. "Hey, you didn't get lost! Happy Easter, Broussard. Everyone else is busy, and I have been made the butler. Nice threads," he remarked with a smirk.

"One more word outta you and you ain't getting a cupcake!" she shot back, stepping over the threshold.

"Hey, Donnie boy," he yelled, "she brought cupcakes!" He helped her out of her coat, "that may just have to be your new nickname. Cupcake."

"Danny, leave the poor girl alone!" An older woman with auburn hair and sparkling blue eyes chided as she came up to them. "You must be Augusta, the psychologist from New Orleans. I'm Donnie's mother, Colleen Shaughnessy. You poor dear, how are things down there, we just stopped hearing about it on the news..." the woman swooped down on her, picking up the container Gus was carrying and leading her toward the kitchen. Gus looked over her shoulder at Danny shooting him a 'help me' look, but he just shrugged.

Flack walked up to Danny, "where'd she go?"

"Your mother stole her, but you should see her; she looks like a girl and she baked cupcakes!"

Flack took off toward the kitchen "Ma, Ma, don't bug her about New Orleans, just go watch CNN!" he admonished.

Ensconced in the kitchen, Gus sat helping Flack's mother wash vegetables. Flack's sister-in-law was attempting to feed a baby, "and here comes the peas, good boy, Brodie," while also shaking a little girl off her leg, "Keira go play outside with your brother and cousins, there is candy out there, CAN-DY." She got the little girl to run off and muttered, "I swear to god, if Neil wants another one, I'm going to make him have it!"

"How many children do you have?" Gus asked politely.

"Three, Riley's 5, Keira's 3, and this little man is 8 months," Bridget said, jiggling the baby in her lap.

Flack's sister, Sam, slumped grumpily at the table. "This sucks," she said morosely. "I don't know why the boys don't have to help, they just get to hang out with their friends. Except you," she said to Gus, "how'd you get roped into coming?"

Gus froze, unsure what to say. She had figured out that Sam and Colleen's relationship was strenuous at best, Sam feeling like her mother had abandoned her and Don when they were children, though she also had garnered that Sam didn't have the best relationship with her father, either.

"Now dear, we are happy to invite everyone to our table, and I rather like not having men in my kitchen to mess things up!"

"Well, I should at least get a drink!" Sam shot back.

"Samantha Kathleen, you will get wine with dinner. You can wait until next year to drink, when it is legal. Half dozen officers in my house, and you want me giving you liquor!"

"Like they didn't all drink from the time they were 12," Sam pouted.

Not knowing how to react, Gus mostly just observed trying to make sense of it all. She knew both Flack's father and step-father were retired NYPD, making her wonder what the back story was there. It also appeared as though plenty of other members of the sprawling blended family bled blue. She couldn't quite figure out who was from whose family, but she was beginning to think they couldn't either.

So far she had gathered that Frank Shaughnessy had no children of his own and that Neil had lived with Frank and Colleen since the Flack's divorced when Don was ten. Neil was married to Bridget and lived in Yonkers with their three children, while Don and Sam still lived in the city, as they had since they were children. While trying to figure out this blended family tree, Gus got confused when also having to contend with a whole passel of cousins and aunts and uncles and pets all living in a few mile radius. Eventually she just gave up and rolled with the plans for the day.

After grace, the whole clan dug into a fabulous spread and chattering continued. They all asked her the polite questions about New Orleans when the previously quiet Frank spoke up "It's a disgrace what happened down there. No excuse, our government treating its own citizens like animals. No, even worse than animals. Imagine if they had done that here!" His eyes flashing like coal. "Glad you're here, down there is not any place for a pretty girl like yourself. You boys take care of her," he said, gesturing with his fork at Flack and Danny.

They both burst out laughing "Oh, Gus can take care of herself, Frank," Flack replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, she had a pet alligator you know," Danny said.

"Dear Lord tiny baby Jesus," Gus whimpered.

* * *

On the way out, Flack walked her and Danny to the door, Danny insisted upon seeing her home.

"Sorry about my family," Flack said to her, waving Danny on.

"Nah, it's cool, a little confusing to keep track of who is who, I didn't have anything like that growing up. Would make an interesting paper," she said, blathering on awkwardly. He glowered momentarily. "I'm just kidding, Don, it was fine!"

He studied her for a minute, "your cupcakes were really good, even if some of them were pink."

"It is Easter, pink is OK." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "thanks again, see you tomorrow."

She ran off the porch and down the step after Danny. "Messer, slow the hell down, I'm in heels you know!"

It took about 5 seconds after them leaving before his mother and sister pounced. "She was very lovely, Donnie," his mother started.

"Ma, don't!"

"Don't what? I'm just saying she was nice, that's all, good to see you bring around nice people from work, that's all."

"Go put your feet up, Ma, we'll do the dishes," Flack said, desperate to do anything to avoid his mother getting in his business.

"Thanks a lot bro," Sam said following him to the kitchen, where Bridget was already busy cleaning.

"Is she dating Danny?" his sister-in-law asked stacking dishes, "because I think they would make a cute couple."

"No, they are not." He gave Bridget a look, which she didn't catch, but Sam did.

"You like her don't you?" Sam quipped.

"No, I don't. We are just friends, co-workers, something you would know nothing about given you can't seem to keep a job."

"You like a girl and she doesn't like you back, mark this day in history," Sam pressed on as Bridget smirked at them both.

"Shuddap" he said flicking soap suds at her.

"Real mature," she retorted.

"Whatever, I remember when you slept with a night light. Wasn't that last year, Sammy?"

"Hardy har, Donnie."

"Interesting family," Gus said to Danny on the train back.

"Yeah, they are a group all right. Great people though, never said a thing about me coming to family functions, even though I know they know some things about my family. Flack Sr. and Grandma Irene are the same way, never treated me any different."

"Yeah, they are good people, it wasn't nearly as terrifying as I thought"

"Terrifying?" Danny asked, looking at her curiously.

"Danny, I was petrified, I don't do big family things."

"Heh, you keep hanging around Flack you better start to, he's got it on two sides."

"I guess I better." The words slipped out with ease, she clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Whadyousay?"

"Nothing," she mumbled, staring out the window of the train.

Danny gave Gus sidelong glance. Flack was right, she was an enigma.


	12. Burned

**Chapter 15: Burned**

Time slipped along and Gus found herself feeling even more connected to the team than she ever thought possible. She and Lindsay had had several discussions about it, both of them trying to get over being the 'new kids'. Of course spending so many hours together a week lent itself to rapid familiarity. Gus was actually starting to feel like she might belong, until a ghost came to haunt all of them.

On what would have otherwise been a gorgeous spring day, Gus found herself at the scene of a burned out car trying to not hurl.

"Ah, so this must be your first crispy critter," Flack said to her.

"Actually not," she replied, trying to do deep breathing.

"Hey guys, I think this body is female, I don't think it is the owner of the car," Lindsay spoke up from the passenger side of the car.

"I don't care what it is, it's horrific," Gus said, turning greener as the smell reminded her of memories she wanted desperately to forget. The ground moved and she stumbled. Flack caught her by the elbow but she shoved him aside as waves of nausea and blackness washed over her. She leaned over the side of a dumpster and hurled.

Stella held her hair back. "You alright?"

Gus tried to nod, shaking, she couldn't breathe. "I. Think. I'm...having...a..." she heaved, "panic attack."

"Okay, you are okay, calm down breathe deep," Stella soothed her.

Gus glanced over at Lindsay and Flack, praying they were not laughing at her. She was relieved to see they both looked concerned, but were also busy with the scene. "Why don't you call Mac and see if he needs help at his scene?" Stella suggested gently.

Gus nodded, "thanks Stel."

* * *

The day deteriorated from there. The body from the car ended up being Aiden Burn, the CSI who had been there before Lindsay. The team each took it in their own way, but they all were hit hard. Except her and Lindsay who had never even met Aiden. Lindsay and Gus kept away from everyone, as they were all grieving, and doing a great job of making the "new girls" feel unwelcome.

"I know analytically that it is normal for them to all grieve and think we don't understand," Gus started.

"But it still effects us, we are like family," Lindsay finished, "I feel bad for them, I do, I also feel like crap because I 'replaced' Aiden."

"Oh, hon, don't do that to yourself," Gus laid a hand on her friends arm. "They will need us to get through this, they just have to be jerks for a while, we just have to be patient."

"If you say so."

"Just be a listener."

Hawkes was working with the ME on the body and was frustrated, blaming Sid for not finding anything. Gus hightailed it out of the room before she called him on it. Stella was obsessed with figuring out the case and was over at Aiden's place. Danny had taken over Mac's case, having Flack do all the questioning.

Mac was in a horrible mood, as to be expected, but he lashed into her when she went in late that evening to give her condolences. "Remember what I warned you about before, Gus, this is what I mean. She did not need to get herself killed, no case is worth that," he looked pointedly at her, "no cause is worth that."

"I haven't hitched my wagon to a cause in over eight months, Uncle Mac."

"Keep it that way!"

"It's not like I try to get myself into trouble."

"You don't generally do a good job hiding from it though. Plus, now you are out in the field and not in an office and I worry that I did the wrong thing bringing you up here."

Gus was wounded, "well maybe I shouldn't have come. I can go back you know, if you want me to."

"I wasn't saying that Augusta, I was- just don't get yourself killed, okay?"

"Fine, I wasn't planning on it!"

* * *

She was in a miserable mood by the time she got to the roof, everyone else had scattered, even Lindsay refused bonding time.

Feeling the most alone she had been since she had been here, she tucked herself in an corner of the terrace with a flask and a pack of cigarettes. "Screw them, I don't have to be here, if no one wants us part of the team, Lindsay can suck it up and be all Pollyanna all she wants, but I'm not taking it," she growled into the night.

"Gus?" She heard a voice.

"Crap! I didn't know anyone was up here."

"I needed to think," Flack walked out from the shadows.

"Seems to be going around."

"Yeah well," he leaned over the side and then pointed to her cigarette, "thought you quit."

"Me too," she stubbed it out.

"Um, you probably don't know this, but Aiden is...Aiden was..." Flack trailed off. Gus had the urge to say she had heard enough about Aiden, but she also knew that Flack needed to talk, seriously for once, no cop act, no sarcasm, just talk. She also knew she may hate whatever she was about to hear.

She tugged off her overcoat, pulled on Flack's hand, "sit down, something tells me we both need a drink." They sat, Gus handing him her flask as Flack told her about Aiden.

"She was like...an anchor. I don't mean how Mac is an anchor. He's, you know, the leader, but she was so intense she pulled you down, she just made you get down into every case, to every person behind every case. Lots a people thought she was a bitch, but really cared about every vic". Gus let Flack talk himself out for a long while, just listening. He finally paused and then said, "she would have made a great street cop, but she liked the lab, said it was like her home. When she..." he stopped and looked at Gus "what do you know about her leaving?"

"A little, I know how Mac was torn about firing her and I know she did what she thought was right."

"She crossed a line, but for someone to kill her, I think I could cross that line. If they don't find who did this to her, I will. Danny would help me kill the guy, I know he would."

"You can't come back from that Don, you don't ever get to come back from that," Gus blurted out. She drew her knees up to her chest, shivering.

"I know that!" he snapped.

"Do you, do you really, because I know you get to catch bad guys all day, but do you really know?" Gus said her voice dripping with anger.

"Don't shrink me," Flack said getting riled up back at Gus.

"I'm not." She dropped her head for a second, looking back up eyes full of pain, "you have to be sure, Don, real sure you are right to be able to handle that kind of revenge."

"Why do I get the feeling we ain't talking about me here?"

She stood up, leaning over the side, flipping back over she stared up at the sky, debating if she could open up to him, to anyone. No one knew the whole story, luckily not that many questions were asked, but still she was tired of running from it. She slid back down the wall, took a long drink, and hugged herself again. "The day I qualified was the first day I fired a gun in a long while. I had grown up with them though, my dad had been military, then a cop and we lived in New Orleans and it wasn't the safest place to raise a family, not to mention Louisiana ain't called Sportsman's Paradise for the Saints record. I knew how to shoot accurately in the dark by the time I was 7."

"So, you shoot a burglar or something like that?"

"I wish it were that simple". He took a drink, and looked at her expectantly. "My parents were murdered right before I turned 13. Everyone thought I had it all together, wouldn't cry, wouldn't rage. Everyone kept telling me what to feel, how to feel, when to feel, but I felt nothing."

"Christ, I'm sorry Gus."

"That even the half of it, blue eyes, there's a moral in here for you, but I thought you needed a little background." She took another drink and continued, "call it abandonment issues or depression or whatever, but I just stopped feeling things. I made it worse by getting into shit I shouldn't have. Drinking, pot, prescriptions. Never a lot, never out of control, just whenever I felt- anything really, I shut it off. Some of the other girls couldn't control themselves as well, so the nuns helped me graduate early so I was out of their hair. I started undergrad at 16 up the river at Loyola and stayed there through my doctorate. While there, I had a chance to work with a professor and a team that went to study PTSD in children in Africa." Gus took a deep breath, pausing for a moment before continuing.

"One night the dear professor tried to take our relationship a little further than I wanted. I fought him off, he kept coming, so I knocked him out. He didn't want to have to explain his black eyes to anyone, like his wife, so he told the program administrators I was unstable. I had a good friend who refused to see my name dragged through the mud for anything other than being naive. He fancied himself an amateur investigator and followed after the professor trying to catch him with someone else. Apparently he saw more than he should have and pissed off some military goons. One night, his body was thrown over our gate. His mouth and eyes were sewn shut and he had been set on fire."

She stopped, her whole body shaking. Flack put his coat over her, and put an arm around her. She looked blankly into the night, trapped in the memory. She shrugged out from under his arm. "That's not the end of it," she gulped, she stopped, unable to reveal what she had done.

That didn't stop the memories from flooding over her: the rebel breaking into their place, him raping Gwen in the bed next to her, revealing he had murdered Spencer, Gus shooting him when he attacked her, being sent home only to land back on American soil on September 10th, 2001...she curled into a ball, sobbing silently.

"Jesus, Gus," was all Flack said, pulling her into his arms. She froze, tightening up like a caged animal.

She wrested out of his hug and shot up. "My point was that you can't get that kind of blood of your hands, Don. Even if you know a person killed someone close to you, you don't forget it just by killing them in return!" She shouted at him, over him as he was still sitting.

"Hey, calm down," he said, standing putting his hands up, "I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry, you're right."

"I don't want to be right. I want this to have not happened to y'all! It sucks, because it doesn't take long to learn to not let people in, not let them close... it hurts...less that way, when they die."

"Does it really?" He looked down at her, wanting more than anything to put her in a bubble, to protect her from all that she had seen and would see in this job. Protect her like he hadn't Aiden. He looked into her deep green eyes, he could get lost in them...

Suddenly he was close, too close, stroking her cheek, lifting her hair to rest his hand on the back of her neck and then he was kissing her. Hot and probing and hard. She kissed back, hungry for something like safety, something like belonging. He pulled her impossibly close to him, holding her tight, practically lifting her off the ground, she ran her hands up and down his muscular back, falling into his lips, his tongue, wanting to curl up into his very being, heat racing through both of them at a scorching pace...

And then like a switched flipped, he stopped, practically jumping back from her. "Shit, Gus," he said running his hand through his dark hair. "I'm sorry, that was a mistake, I shouldn't have."

"Why because I'm not Aiden?" she questioned him angrily.

"Yes, no, I don't know, but I shouldn't..."

He looked so wounded, she tried to back peddle, "Of course you shouldn't have, no one should, I'm bad luck, touch me and you die," she snapped.

"I didn't mean..."

"Of course you didn't mean. Just never mind, pretend it didn't happen, I going to."

"Gus, come on!"

"Forget it, we each got our own stuff to deal with, just screw off, Flack!" With that she turned and walked away.

* * *

By the time Gus got herself home, she had worked herself into a full rage. "How could he be such a jerk, though why I am so surprised, he is hot New York cop after all, probably has kissed a million girls and blown them off. Screw him and his pretty blue eyes, I don't need this shit." She calmed down enough to wish she had a Valium. Figuring bourbon would do, she felt herself slipping into a very dark place, one she knew she might not be able to get out of on her own.

Feeling lost and drowning, she reached out for her cell phone, knowing it was too late to call anyone. "Taylor," a gruff sleepy voice in the background. "I'm so sorry, Uncle Mac," she said between sobs.

"Gus, what's going on?" He knew something was gravely wrong, Gus wasn't one to cry.

"I just can't make it out there."

"Is this about Aiden's crime scene today? Stella told me you had a panic attack. I should have checked to see it you were okay. I'm sorry, Gussie."

"That's not just it. Something happened in Zalinge, that is why I called you the day before Ti Claire...something bad happened." For the first time, she told someone the whole truth of what had happened and by the time she finished, she was physically and emotionally empty.

Mac remained silent. "Why don't you take tomorrow off, rest up."

"I'll be fine."

"It wasn't a question, it was an order."

"I have paperwork to do."

"It will wait."


	13. Amends

**Chapter 16: Amends**

* * *

Gus really did attempt to sleep, but found herself gripped in nightmares and soaked in sweat throughout the restless night.

She was perched on a ladder the next morning, finally getting around to painting her office when her phone buzzed. She looked down at the screen and let it go to voicemail. Two minutes later it buzzed again. Same caller. No message. This continued for an hour until finally she snapped it up. "Don't you have a bad guy to catch, Detective?" she snarled into the phone.

"Whoa, oh, I was just checking in to make sure you were okay, since you didn't come in today." Flack sounded both defensive and wounded, but neither did anything to soothe Gus' tone.

"Mac wouldn't let me."

"Oh, he didn't say that."

"Yeah well, I'm just peachy. You can go back to your life now," Gus huffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Flack's brow furrowed as he replayed the conversation from the previous night.

"I think you made things clear last night," Gus all but hissed.

Flack's patience was rapidly running out. "Come on, that's not fair."

"What do you know about fair?"

"Dammit, Gus, I can't figure you out!"

"So stop trying to. No one said you had to."

Flack's reply was soft, "I know."

"Listen, I am betting you are hardly hurting for companionship, so why don't you just screw off and leave me alone?" Gus heaved a sigh of frustration.

"Because we work together."

"That isn't turning out so well, I'm thinking about leaving." She tried to keep her tone flippant, belying how laden she was with emotion.

"You always run away, sunshine?"

Flack almost sounded bemused, something that irked Gus to replying crossly, "I'm good at it."

"You know I hate runners."

"Fine by me Flack, you hate me, I hate you, works out great for everyone!" She hung up the phone and threw it to the ground from the ladder, not feeling the satisfaction she had hoped for when it cracked.

* * *

Late that afternoon, her house phone rang. She had been enjoying the quietness of her day, retreating into herself. She picked it up resignedly.

"Hey, what's up?" Came Stella's worried question.

"Hi Stel."

"I've been calling your phone all day, it keeps freaking out though."

"It um, fell off a ladder." Gus felt awash with guilt, she was behaving like a brat and she knew it, she just was so unnerved by Don Flack.

"Isn't that your 4th phone since you moved here?"

"Yeah," Gus admitted quietly.

"Listen, Gus," Stella started in a serious tone.

"ohgawd," Gus groaned, "am I being fired, because I would rather just quit, though why Mac didn't call to tell m-"

"No, no, just listen," Stella cut her off. "I'm saying this as your friend, and if that doesn't work, than as your superior. I don't know what the hell happened between you and Don, but you two better work it out because we can't have weak links on the team. So if you need a new partner, go talk to Lieutenant Daddino or something, or tell Mac, but work it out."

"Partners, I don't have a partner, I'm barely a cop, I do ride alongs and profiles."

"Honey, I don't know how to tell you this, but you and Flack, you're partners. You only ride along with him, you are the only other person who works with both the precinct and CSI other than him, you have the same bosses, maybe it's not official, but you are."

"Shit."

"What?"

"Oh nothing, just I sort of told him to screw off and that I hated him."

Stella laughed, "do you know how many times I have told Mac that?"

"And you're still around?"

"Just make peace with him, or at least a truce and then figure out what you want to do, but do it quick, because a pissed off Flack is not fun to have or be around."

She patched her phone back together enough and listened to her voicemails, as she seemed to have gotten a couple from everyone checking in on her. The last one was from Flack, sounding dejected. "Broussard, it's Flack. I know you think I'm an asshole, but I'm not. Just, well, as you like to say, it's complicated. And if you want to leave, it's your choice. And if you don't want to work with me, I get that too, just be careful, okay?"

* * *

Gus slid down the wall and dialed Lindsay. "Monroe," Lindsay answered, still managing to sound perky.

"Linds, I'm a hot mess," Gus whimpered.

"Well, yes, generally known, but what's going on now?"

"It's this damn case, everyone's just-"

"Tell me about it. But listen, I think the case is over. Aiden left a bunch of information in her apartment on the rape cases. So maybe things will get back to normal. At least I hope so. Mac had been pacing in his office all day, with him and Stella pouring over information, Sheldon is ready to go back to the morgue, Danny and Flack got in this huge argument, because Flack was being an asshole all day, it's just not cool. Be glad you didn't come in."

"That may have been my fault."

"What, no, it's this case, Aiden was entwined or something with all of them."

"Linds, don't take this the wrong way but I don't want to hear any more about Aiden right now. But tell Danny I'm sorry Flack was an asshole. I kinda pissed him off last night. And then earlier today. I told him I hated him."

"Oh!" Lindsay exclaimed, unable to even guess what could have possibly happened.

"Yeah." Gus' voice sounded completely dejected.

Lindsay was at a loss, kicking herself when she could only come up with, "wow!"

"Yeah, and Stella told me I had to fix it, quickly. But I don't know how."

"Just talk to him, isn't that what you are best at?" Lindsay suggested, desperately wanting to be helpful, realizing how far removed she was from adult female friendships.

"Listening, Linds, not talking, I suck at talking."

Lindsay sighed and tried again, she really liked Gus and felt for her. Not to mention she could empathize with the complicated relationship happening between the two detectives. "No you don't. Look, he just left and said he was going home, just call him and talk, it will be fine. You don't hate him do you?"

"No, of course not-" Gus stopped herself short from revealing anything else, not wanting to put her true feelings out into the universe.

"So what did he do to provoke you?"

"I wish I knew, Linds, I think I told him too much stuff about my past and we just kinda got into a fight."

"Well, just talk to him..." Lindsay trailed off and Gus heard a voice in the background before cutting the conversation with "listen, um, I'm going to go catch a bite with Danny, I think he could use some listening himself."

"Have fun or something," Gus said, replied.

"Yeah, you too. See you tomorrow?"

"I hope so, we on for Friday?"

"You better believe it."

"Bye, girlie," Gus said, hanging up.

* * *

Which is how Gus found herself on the porch of a duplex in Queens, praying she had the right address from where it had smeared on her hand and that a door wasn't about to be slammed in her face. She hit the buzzer again and heard "I'm coming, hold your horses," and was relieved to recognize Flack's voice, even if it was agitated. He opened the door and stared at her through the screen. He was still in charcoal pinstriped pants, though his jacket and tie were off, and his burgundy sleeves were rolled up with a dishtowel slung over his shoulder. He just stared, almost through her, his jaw tight.

Gus' heart skipped a beat. "Hey," she said, shuffling her feet, sticking her hands in the pocket of her hoodie.

Flack stared down at her debating on if he should let her in, on a myriad of levels. She looked like hell, like she hadn't slept for a week. Still gorgeous, but like hell. Her hair pulled into a messy ponytail, wearing an over sized hooded sweatshirt, jeans that were too long, battered converse sneakers, and glasses. "How did you find my place?" he asked through the screen.

"I have access to personnel files remember?" Gus said, chewing on her lip nervously.

"Oh." Flack's tone was flat, his face blank.

"And Stella told me," Gus tacked on.

Raised eyebrows and an "ah, and you didn't get lost?"

"Nope. Shocker I know, but I triple checked the map and made a sketch and..." she realized she was babbling heaved a sigh. "Look, I can go, but I just wanted to say I was stupid and I'm sorry and I brought you a peace-offering," she held up a paper bag.

He swung the screen door out toward her and she had to jump out of the way. She stared. "You coming in or not?" he snapped.

"Ye-yes," she stammered, following him in.

The place was not what she expected for Flack, she had figured some sleek bachelor loft in the city, but this was a very homey duplex in sunny colors and mismatched everything as if it all had come from a variety of parents' basements. "I'm making dinner, you eat yet?" Gus shook her head. "okay then," he took the bag from her and walked through a swinging door into a kitchen.

He pulled out the bottle of wine but didn't say anything. "I swear it's a good vintage," she squeaked.

"I know," he said turning to the stove.

"Look Don, I don't want to bother you but Stella called and then I called Lindsay, and I just wanted to apologiz-"

He whirled around and stared her down, her blood ran cold. "Whadid ya tell 'em, everything?"

She was confused for a second and then caught his meaning, "God, no! I just told them I had been a bitch and that I had told you off."

"That was it?" Flack narrowed his ice blue eyes.

Gus put her palms out, "yes, that was it."

"Good." He turned back around.

Gus felt like a fool, just standing there, before her manners kicked in and she asked on autopilot, "can I help you with anything?"

He tightened his shoulders for a second and Gus was sure he was going to tell her to see herself out. She let out a gust of air she didn't even know she had been holding when he finally replied with, "you can make a salad," pointing at the battered fridge.

She took things out and started chopping, trying desperately to make conversation. "I didn't know you could cook."

"You don't know a lot of things, Gus."

"Well, I guess we are even then," she said bristling. Before he could respond she jumped in knowing being ornery wasn't going to fix anything, "I'm sorry, I just...argh!" She gave a frustrated cry. "Crap, I'm bad at this. Stella told me I had to fix it and she has this ridiculous notion that we are partners and I don't do the partner thing and I just, I'm sorry I said I hate you, I don't, I just am frustrated and confused and...lost." She stabbed the knife into a tomato and didn't quite clear her finger out in time. "Crap!" she yowled before shoving her bleeding finger into her mouth.

"What now? Let me see," Flack said exasperated. He led her across the room to the sink, running water over her finger.

She took a sharp intake of breath. "I'm okay, it's only a flesh wound."

Flack broke into a smile. "Did you just quote Monty Python at me, sunshine?"

"Yeah," she whimpered, feeling like an idiot.

"Nerd," he said wrapping a band-aid around her finger.

"Well who knew was it was, geek?"

"Hows about you just sit down in the living room, don't move and try to not injure me or yourself?"

"M'Kay."

She wandered back to the living room, studying photographs on the wall. "How long have you lived here?" she called into the kitchen.

"Since I made detective. It was my great aunt and uncle's house, they moved to Florida but didn't want to sell. Seems one of us kids are always living here. Tons of my cousins have been in and out. Bobby is bugging to move back in since he broke up with his girlfriend, but I don't know if I can live with him again though, I might have to move out, he's a bathroom hog," Flack joked from the kitchen.

Gus was snickering at a photograph of about 15 kids in Christmas finery, one of whom was obviously a gangly teenage Flack, when she felt something furry twine around her legs. She looked down at a very fluffy, very fat cat. "Didn't see you as a cat person," she muttered down at the cat. As she bent down to pat the fluff ball, she caught a paw with claws out to the face. "Damn it!" she exclaimed, jumping and coming down on the cats tail. It screeched and ran off.

Flack poked his head out, "I see you met Izzy."

"Satan is more like it," she said holding her cheek, "didn't see you as a cat kind of guy."

Flack made a face. "I'm not, it's Sam's, she can't have it at her place. I'm actually allergic to the damn thing."

"So you do bring home strays," Gus said with a small smile.

He shrugged, "my sister knows I can't say no to her."

"Softie!" Gus teased.

"So?" he looked at Gus holding her face. "Got you, huh? Thought I told you to not injure yourself."

"I didn't hurt myself, thank you very much," Gus replied, indignantly.

He studied her intently, "dinner's ready, if you want to stay." She nodded, rubbing her cheek, following him back to the kitchen.

They sat in silence, both playing with their food. Flack spoke first, "are you just here because Stella told you to come?"

Gus snorted, "get straight to the point why don't you? I'm here because I was a bitch and you didn't deserve it. Stella just made me see that a little quicker than I would have on my own."

"Me too," Flack replied.

"See that I'm a bitch?" Gus replied with a cocked eyebrow.

"Nah, she came to talk to me too today, I was being an asshole to Messer and she called me on it and we talked and she figured out that something had happened with you and she told me I better get over it."

Gus took a breath. "So can you?"

"Not if you really hate me, no, I can't."

Gus rested her forehead in her hand, massaging it, "I don't hate you, I just freaked out. I haven't told anybody about everything and suddenly it was like you knew too much about me. And I had already heard more than I could take about how I am too much like Aiden from Mac and those things collided and...I was a bitch, and I do apologize." She slumped back in her chair.

He looked at her with such intensity, she wanted to crawl under the table and hide. He didn't speak for a long time before finally coming out with, "do you trust me, wait don't answer that. Can you trust me?"

She looked back at him, swallowing hard. "I can try."

He shook his head, "I don't get it, you have everybody's secrets locked up in you, everyone trusts you, but you can't trust anyone."

"Not can't, don't. I have lost everyone close to me, ever Don! And on top of that I don't know how I even got here. A year ago I was a psychologist working two jobs so I could get enough hours for my license and settle down with a fluffy desk job. Now, I'm apparently living in New York as a cop with a partner. I haven't quite caught up to myself yet." She paused with a half-smile, "and I don't know everyone's secrets, Flack, your fellow detective boys just like to come talk to me so they can try to look down my shirt."

He cracked up, "well, I can't argue with that. Now would you just eat."

* * *

So they ate, and talked, and then drank the wine she brought in the living room, an uneasy truce between the cat and Gus. They spoke to each other about growing up, and while Gus wasn't completely open, she was honest. Flack told her about his father and grandfather and uncles who had been cops, his other family members in NYFD and the perils of growing up with siblings and a little about his parents' divorce. Gus was sure there was more to the story, but she didn't press him.

They talked for a long time, the night growing darker and quieter when suddenly Flack leaned over to the other end of the couch that Gus was curled up. 'Please don't kiss me again,' she prayed, tensing, though there may have been the smallest part of her that would have liked him to.

"Somethings been buggin' me all night, sunshine."

"What?" she asked, leaning back.

He gestured to her sweatshirt, "what the hell are the Louisiana Ice Dogs?"

"Oh. They are, were, until the storm, a hockey team in Lafayette. Stuck around longer than the Brass, ECHL."

He leaned back and took a drink, "hockey, huh, you are full of surprises." He cast a sidelong glance at her, "you thought I was going to bring up last night again, huh?"

"No," she replied unconvincingly.

"Should I?" he asked.

"I would really like it if you wouldn't," Gus swallowed.

Flack narrowed his eyes again. "Of course you would."

"Please don't get annoyed again," Gus pleaded.

"I'm not, I'm- I'm just as confused as you are, okay?"

"There's nothing to be confused about. It was just..." Gus trailed off.

"Just what?" Flack asked, pressing her.

"Anger, sadness, grief and liquor and it wasn't about you or me at all," Gus explained, sounding ernest.

"Really?" Flack continued to stare at her intently.

"We can just forget about it and move on. I will promise to try to trust you and stop running away if you promise to not kiss me again, because I don't think I can process it, all right?"

"Do I gotta choice?" he smirked.

"Nope."

"Okay then," he paused and then stuck out his hand, "podnahs?" doing a very poor John Wayne.

"Partners," Gus replied going to shake his hand, and as soon as his hand closed around hers, a huge crash of thunder sounded and the house went pitch black.

They both jumped, knocking heads. "Ow!" she yowled.

"Don't move," Flack warned. Fumbling and then a flashlight beam, Flack moved to the window. "Neighborhood's out." Gus joined him, looking out the front window, blackness stretched for miles, inky and crushing. Gus wavered. "You alright?" Flack asked.

She nodded, "yeah, just reminded me of New Orleans after...you know." He nodded slowly."Hey, is it snowing?"

"Yep."

"But it's April!"

"Welcome to the north, sunshine."

"I gotta go, I can't get snowed in, I didn't even bring a coat!" She made for the door handle, but Flack put his palm down on the door over her head.

"Sunshine, you aren't going anywhere." She stared at him, here eyes wide and terrified. "Calm down, I'm not going to jump you." 'Though I'd like to', he thought. "Power's out, means no trains. It's late anyway, they probably won't run any more tonight. We'll give it a little bit and then I'll drive you, I just hate driving when the signals are out, no one pays attention to my blue light."

"So what now, then?" Gus asked.

Flack shrugged, "I didn't really have plans for tonight. I've got some laundry to fold."

"Ha, I'm not really in the mood to find out if you're a boxers or briefs kinds of guy."

"Both, not at the same time though. Cards?"

"As long as you don't say strip poker."

"Fine."

They played rummy, and Gus was winning by a long shot, and the snow was coming down fast and blinding. After winning yet another hand, Flack looked at Gus incredulously.

Then suddenly, "you know, my sister-in-law thinks you should date Danny."

"God no, Lindsay would kill me!" It flew out of her mouth before it went through her head. She slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Really?" Flack couldn't hide his grin, his suspicions confirmed.

"I didn't say nothing," Gus backpedaled.

"See, you do know everyone's secrets, sunshine," Flack teased.

Gus turned crimson, "no, I don't."

"So what about Stella and Mac, is there anything going on there?"

She made a zipping motion to her lips. "I know not."

"You know I had a crush on her when I first joined the team. She flicked me off like a bug though."

"I have a hard time picturing you having a crush on anyone, Flack."

"You know part of the tough guy thing is an act, right?"

"I'm just saying," Gus shrugged.

"So what about Mac, has he ever been with someone since 9/11?"

"Mac is my uncle. I was all grown up when Claire died, I don't really have birds and bees talks with him, okay? Does Mac really seem the type to talk about such things."

"No, I guess not." He walked back over to the window. "Hope you find that couch comfy," he remarked.

"Why?"

He pulled back the curtain, gesturing to the blizzard, "because you aren't going anywhere."

"Ah, so I get the couch, I would have figured your grandmother raised you to be more of a gentleman than that," she teased.

"Oh she did, but it didn't take. Second bedroom is full of junk and no bed and I don't give my bed up to anyone, and you made it clear we aren't sharing it."

"I deserved that," Gus replied with an eyeroll.

"Yep, you did," he said as he walked past, yanking her ponytail.

"Hey!" she yelped. The cat hissed at her. "It's going to be a long night," she muttered to herself.

Flack came down holding a stack of linens, a pillow and a pair of flannel pajamas. Gus took them, snickering. "Don't say a word!"

"I wasn't."

"My grandmother buys me a pair every Christmas, she won't accept that I'm not seven anymore."

"At least she doesn't buy you under-roos, or does she?" Gus asked, tapping her forefinger on her chin.

"Goodnight, Gus." He turned and went back upstairs, shaking his head.

"Sleep tight, blue eyes," she called after him, trying to ignore the fact that she wanted desperately to follow him up the stairs and share his bed.

* * *

_Flack sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. He was so damn confused at what was going on. He certainly did not sign on for a partner, in fact that is why he went over to working joint homicide/forensics anyway, so he wouldn't have to be stuck with the same person on every case. He certainly didn't sign on for someone who was a complete klutz one second and fiercely intense the next. Or one that he couldn't keep fighting his attraction to. He flopped back on his bed, crossing his arms behind his head, lord give him strength._

_Gus made the couch up, and slipped into the flannel pajamas, still snickering. It was endearing, but hilarious. She wandered over to the window, watching the snow still coming down, lost in her own thoughts. She looked toward the staircase wondering if Flack was still awake, and if he was, what was he thinking about. She hadn't meant to...well a lot of things. Come to New York, become a cop, earn a partner, kiss said partner, want to kiss him more. She laid down on the couch, crossing her arms behind her head, "Lord give me strength," she muttered._

He must have fallen asleep, because Flack was wakened by a the sound of...something. "Damn cat," he snarled, throwing on jeans, hoping the cat didn't wake Gus. On the way out of his bedroom, he tripped over said cat, asleep in the hall. Still hearing thrashing, he grabbed his gun from his night stand. "Picked the wrong house to break into during a blackout, asshole," he muttered, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. As he crept down the stairs, he realized it was Gus, apparently having a nightmare. He froze, not knowing if he should wake her, or was that sleep walkers? He finally walked over to the couch, catching her flailing wrist before she clocked him.

Gus bolted up, realizing her wrist was bound. She shook herself from the fog, and found herself looking into concerned blue eyes. "Don, crap did I wake you?" Obviously she had woken him, he was rumpled, in an undershirt with jeans not completely buttoned, Gus noticed, gulping at the sight.

He just nodded, placing his gun on the coffee table. "I'll live, you want to talk about it?" he said.

"I get nightmares. A lot of nightmares. They stopped for a while, but after the storm they came back. I have these stupid pills, but they don't help, just make me foggy."

He nodded. "Can I get you anything?" He sounded concerned and apprehensive at the same time.

"I'm good, just go back to bed, I'll see you in a couple hours. I'm so sorry." Gus seemed overly concerned with his well-being, triggering a flight response in him.

"You sure?" he said, looking ready to bolt.

"Yep, I'm fine."

"Try to get some sleep yourself," he said already heading back up the stairs.

"Stupid, stupid," they both muttered to themselves before falling back to sleep for a couple of short restless hours.

* * *

Gus woke up the second time opening one eye, sunlight starting to spill into the living room, the cat at her head leering at her, ready to pounce. "Good kitty," she whispered. The cat hissed in return. She heard Flack in the kitchen, at least she hoped it was him.

She sat slowly up "Hey Flack, your demon cat is about to attack me."

"It's not my damn cat I don't even like cats," he said, coming in with two cups of coffee. He shooed the cat off the table, and handed her a mug. "2 creams 1 sugar, right?"

"How do you know how I take my coffee?"

"Because you drink about 500 cups a day, no wonder you don't sleep."

"Yeah, sorry about that again." She noticed he was still slightly damp from the shower, his button down open over his undershirt, all untucked. She suppressed a shiver. "What time is it?"

"Quarter after six. I didn't know if you wanted to go home first."

"Yeah, I would but I can take the train."

"You couldn't but you aren't, I'll drive you."

His tone was firm, Gus knew better than to argue. "Let me just thrown on my clothes then."

"Okay, just leave everything there, I'll get it tonight or whenever," he gestured.

She looked at him, serious, "thanks. For everything, Don, really."

"It's what friends do, right?" he replied with a shrug, fighting to keep his expression blank.

"Yeah. I guess so," Gus answered, feeling a truce settling over them.


	14. Night Out, Mornings After and Talks

**Chapter 17: Girls Night, Boys Night**

A few days later, Gus found herself at her weekly girls' night with Lindsay and Stella. They noticed immediately that she was more withdrawn than usual.

"So you never told us what happened with Flack..." Stella started to inquire, she was curious to know the whole story about what had happened between the two of them, and Flack had been his usual closed-off self.

"What do you mean what happened, nothing happened, why would anything have happened?" Gus stuttered out. Even though she enjoyed her blossoming friendship with both women, she still was willing to let them into that part of her life. Especially since she wasn't willing to admit the depth of her feelings for a certain blue-eyed detective.

"Alright then," Stella said, having received a similar answer from Flack.

Lindsay wasn't to let Gus off the hook so easily. "Come on, are you guys fighting or not talking or friends now or what?"

Gus shook her head,"we talked, probably too much, I think we are good. I just don't know though, I mean adjusting to being a cop is one thing, but adjusting to having a partner on top of that is too much!"

"Look at it as us being part of a team, all in together," Stella rationalized, trying to soothe things over for the detectives.

Gus sighed and took a long drink of her margarita, she understood Stella's line of reasoning and also knew that Stella wanted things as easy as possible for all of them. "That makes sense," she answered after swallowing.

Stella nodded, still curious as to the origins of the argument. Both Gus and Mac had hinted at multiple traumas in the younger woman's past, but it was unlike Flack to explode like he had. "So what caused the fight anyway?" she asked.

Gus looked at Lindsay, desperate to not bring up Aiden or Africa or anything else about her dark past right then and there. Lindsay swooped in to save her, "oh my god that bartender is hot!" she squealed, very un-Lindsay like. Gus burst out laughing, as Stella followed Lindsay's finger.

Stella furrowed her brow looking at the older Latino man behind the bar. "Really, I didn't think he would be your type, Linds!"

"I don't have a type!" Lindsay shot back, turning beet red, though pleased she had gotten the attention off Gus.

Gus broke into a sly grin, even though she was grateful for her friend's distraction, she couldn't help but tease. "Not even a Danny type?"

And so the joking continued until they parted ways, Gus giving Lindsay a quick thanks while Stella settled up. "No problem, but one day you do have to tell me what happened. ALL of what happened."

"One day," Gus replied, hoping that day would never come.

* * *

With this, Gus became much more of a full-fledged part of the NYPD and was officially partnered with Flack, both of them as the lead consult detective liaisons with the crime lab. Gus still had additional psych duties, meaning she had even longer days at the precinct and office. She didn't mind though, because everyone had been working so much as of late that they were all spending more time in the building and on the beat than they were at home.

Things sped along in the way that life seems to when nothing major is going on, pretty much in the same way they had been before Aiden's body had been discovered. Fridays with the girls, coffee with Sheldon, morbid joking with Sid, nerd talk with Adam, blissful silence with Mac. She tried to avoid being alone with Flack except in the car to and from scenes. It wasn't that hard though, because Danny was around a lot and counted her as one of the guys. They had a couple of awkward moments, but mostly they were able to fill the silence with talk about sports or the weather or other meaningless crap. It suited them both, for the most part.

Eventually they got into deeper conversation, hesitantly, a dance of words and feelings, diving in, pulling back. Mostly it was about childhood: about friendships, about family, eventually about romantic relationships. Flack talked about his early days on the force, becoming friends with Danny even though other people told him not to, about having to give up his mentor. Gus was able to open up too, about growing up in New Orleans, being an only child, a little about the night her parents were murdered, and how Claire offered to sneak her into her dorm room at Northwestern. She told him about boarding school and not fitting in and causing all kinds of trouble for the nuns.

Gus found she was unable to tell him about Gage, though she wasn't entirely sure why. Sure he had belittled and bullied her, had punched her in the face that last nigh in New Orleans. Yes, he was a misogynist jerk who would never have been faithful and the violence probably would have escalated. But over all, Gus had escaped more or less unscathed. She just couldn't admit any of this to Flack, because she was ashamed. Deeply ashamed of the person she had become in that relationship, a person she didn't want Flack to know could exist. So even when Flack told her about his experiences during 9/11, she avoided the subject when he asked about her experiences in New Orleans with Katrina and he didn't push the subject.

Things only got really weird on the night of Adam's birthday. Up until then, she, Danny and Flack had gone everywhere together, and they treated her like one of them in nearly every way. Except when she got male attention she didn't want, then they both took turns playing cop protector. Not that she needed it, but she let them do it, knowing how much they both enjoyed 'rescuing her'. Both seemed to enjoy her company, called her their 'left wing' when she told them they couldn't call her a wingman. She was able to decode girl speak and other female mysteries for them, as well as throw back an ungodly amount of liquor and followed hockey, football and soccer.

One Saturday when they were all at the office working on a case, she saw the crowd of guys pass, elbowing each other and joking, acting more or less like teenaged boys.

Later in the canteen, Flack came up to her with a coffee, looking slightly hesitant. "Um, Gus?"

"Yeah?" Gus replied, taking the coffee and wondering what was about to come out of his mouth, hoping it wasn't something about their argument or that kiss or anything else that could be construed as emotional. Gus all but crossed her fingers behind her back. Things had been going so well, and she wasn't ready for that to end.

Flack refused to make eye contact, finally coming out with, "the guys are kinda going out to night."

What was this, was he nervous? Gus couldn't figure out what was going on, but she didn't want to spook him. "Uh-huh," she replied, looking at the case files piled in front of her instead of him.

"Well it is Adam's birthday," Flack interjected.

"Yes, it is," she said, flipping through the files and not looking up, wanting him to just come out with whatever it was.

Danny had walked in on the tail end of this, "God, Flack don't tell me you are inviting her tonight! I'll give you BB is the total package, but she still is a woman, and we can't have her there."

"Thanks, Dan-o, I was trying to be subtle, but you go ahead and un-invite her," Flack glowered.

Gus finally looked up, staring them both down. "I wasn't invited anywhere, thus I can't be uninvited." She studied them, tapping her pen against the table, wondering why they both seemed nervous. "What's up guys, what are y'all doing for Adam's birthday?"

They both froze, exchanging nervous glances. "Paint ball" said Flack at the same time Danny said "Strip club."

"Messer!" Flack growled.

"What she could come to paint ball!" Danny retorted.

Gus bust out laughing, nearly falling out of her seat. "First off, I could go to either place they let girls in to strip clubs you know, but I won't bust in on your debauchery tonight, I promise. I was just worried that you were going to say brothel. Not that either of you need to buy companions." Her eyes suddenly grew wide, "please, please, please don't tell me if Mac is going or not, I do not want to know."

It was their turn to crack up, "no, he's not coming, I don't think he even acknowledged us when we invited him," Danny chuckled.

Flack leaned over to her, "So you okay with this?"

"Are y'all asking my permission?" Gus asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm not," Danny butted in.

"Why did you ask Lindsay's?" she volleyed back to him.

"No," he said grimacing.

"Have fun gentlemen, just don't ask for the ladies for change," she said waving them off.

* * *

That night she was leaving the same time as the men, but walking in the opposite direction. She heard the footsteps behind her, but didn't pay attention to them until she felt the hand on her arm.

She spun, ready to take out whoever it was. "Oh," she gasped when she saw it was Flack. "What's up?"

"You never said if you were okay with this." His blue eyes nearly pierced her to the sidewalk as much as his hand held her there.

She attempted to wiggle out of his grip, staring him back down. "Didn't know I had to, you guys can do whatever you want for Adam's birthday."

"That wasn't what I was asking," he replied in a low voice.

Gus attempted to ignore what his tone was going to her insides. "Than what are you asking?"

He gave a half shrug, "just didn't think this is the kind of thing you would be fine with."

"Am I the number one proponent for the adult entertainment industry, no; but they are adults who are allowed to choose how they make their money. I had a friend who did it for a year in grad school to cover her tuition. She got out though, a lot of them don't." Gus stepped back, trying to put distance between them, hoping to cool the heat rising through her body as he continued to stare at her.

Flack looked down at her, trying to decipher is she was telling the truth and also trying to figure out why he wanted her to be fine with this. "So we're good?" he asked again.

"Flack, I'm not going to give you permission, I'm not your mother, I'm not anything, it doesn't matter if I'm good with it!" She flung her arms up in the air in frustration.

He looked after the group, who were waiting on him just down the block and then back at Gus. "Well, what are you going to do then?"

"New flash, I do have a life!"

"'Cause if you don't want me to go..." Flack realized how much he wanted her to ask him to not go.

Gus chocked a scream back, gripping both of his arms. "Don, listen to me: it doesn't matter what I think, I don't ask you before I go out with Lindsay or Stella or anyone for that matter. You don't ask me before you go out on a date do you? So, why is this different?" she dropped her hands and crossed them over her chest.

"I haven't actually been on a date in a while," he admitted meekly.

She looked up at him warily, "define a while." He refused to look at her or answer. "Oh god, you haven't been on a date since the roof have you?" He stared intently at his shoes. "Flack!" she said, her voice rising. "Crap, your boys are coming," Gus said seeing the guys headed back their way, restless and ready to go.

"You coming or not man?" Danny asked.

"Would y'all please take him!" Gus said, plastering on her beauty queen smile. "And do me a favor and make sure he doesn't leave the club without at least 3 phone numbers."

"Sweet"!" she heard Adam remark. Danny was already dragging Flack ahead.

Hawkes turned to look back at her. "You alright"? he asked.

"Not you too," she groaned "Go, have fun, be careful," she called to the group walking away.

Danny drunk dialed her at 2am, "we should have had you come Gus, we don't understand these women," he slurred.

"It's pretty simple Danny, you give them their money, they pretend to like you."

"Oh," he said giggling. She heard music and the guys in the background.

"You aren't talking to Monroe are you?" she heard Adam ask."She'd kill me," Danny said laughing even harder now, "it's Gus, I was trying to have her tell me how to get, 'what's your name sweetheart' -Candy to like me."

"Hang up Danny," she heard Flack bark. Rustling ensued, then, "sorry about that, he's really wasted."

"How you coming on those numbers, Flack?" Gus asked him with a smirk in her tone.

"Yeah, thanks for that by the way," he said sarcastically.

"Try to have fun, blue eyes," she said hanging up.

"Good night, sunshine' Flack said before realizing the guys could hear him. Luckily they were all engrossed in the very limber young woman in front of them.

Gus hung up her phone and looked over at the lump in her bed. She nudged with her toe until it moved, a head full of dark hair emerging. "You need to go home now," she said to him. What was his name, Peter? Brian? Either was he was way too young.

"Huhnguar?" said the sleepy male.

"Home, you need to go there, now. You need me to call you a cab?"

"Nah, I'm good. Um...thanks," he looked around nervously after getting dressed. "I um-"

"Don't worry about the pleasantries. And don't call," Gus commanded.

"You didn't give me your number," he pointed out.

"Exactly. Good. Bye." Gus finger waved at him as he backed out of her room.

She probably should have felt bad about kicking a 22 year old out into the night at 2am, but he could take care of himself. She hadn't meant to bring anyone home, hadn't even meant to go into that bar, but everyone else was otherwise occupied, and she had told Flack she had her own life, she wanted to make sure she had been telling the truth. She couldn't help it that a tall dark haired guy was in there with what she had thought were blue eyes...

* * *

**Chapter 18: Morning After**

Bright light, too bright, streamed through Flack's bedroom window. He rolled away from it, and nuzzled into the soft warm body beside him. "Morning sunshine," he said into the long blond hair.

And then his heart stopped. The girl rolled over and he didn't recognize her. Oh god, she wasn't a stripper was she?

"Morning yourself," the women said, contentedly. "I've never gone home with a cop before, we usually don't get guys as hot as you in the bar."

That damn bar, it clicked into Flack's head. After the club, they went to the pretentious bar next door, whose idea was that? After enough drinks, the girl started to remind him of Gus, and he took her home. Now what was her damn name? Staci, Traci, Laci, something obnoxious and with an "i" he remembered.

"You know what would be super?" the girl practically bounced on the bed like a puppy.

"Strong coffee and an aspirin?" Flack sneered.

"No silly, brunch!" Brunch, did he look like a brunch kind of guy? He hoped not. "Um, actually Maci," thank god it had come to him, "I have to go to my grandmother's house for," he looked at the clock, "lunch."

"Aw, that's so sweet," she gushed.

Flack felt like he was going to be sick. "So you need to go home now," he said slowly, staring her down.

"Oh, oh, this was like a one time thing, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," he said smirking.

"Oh, um, okay then, um like thanks and stuff. If you ever want to do this again, you can like call me."

"Not likely," he muttered.

"By-e then," she said, bouncing down the stairs.

Half an hour later after a shameful shower, he found himself calling Gus, guided by a force greater than himself.

"Morning, detective," she answered a little too sunnily to not be fake.

"Afternoon, now, isn't it?" he asked.

"Well, then. So did your overnight guest just leave then?" she pressed on, laughter in her tone.

Flack stared at the phone. "How did you know?"

"I didn't, but you just sold yourself out." He groaned. "Good for you, Flack, was she cute?" Gus pressed on, trying to ignore the sadness filling her heart.

"I'm not having this conversation." Flack mentally kicked himself for calling her, but kicked himself even more for not having done it after they left the club.

"Aw, come on, you're no fun. What did you call for then, if not for advice or sharing?" she pointed out.

"To see if you wanted to go get coffee and food, I'm out of both," he replied, hoping she would believe him.

Gus clucked after him, "poor thing, why don't you just come over? I don't think I am fit for public consumption."

"See you in a few then," Flack replied, his shame replaced with something akin to relief at being able to see her.

By the time Flack was knocking on her door, she had a full spread of eggs, bacon, toast, chicory coffee, and cheese grits. She answered the door, in jeans and a long-sleeved tee, her hair still damp from the shower, in glasses and bare feet. "I see the building's high-tech security system has been breached again?"

"Mrs. Potter has her walker stuck in the door again. I tried to go all cop on her, but she just pinched my cheek. Hard," he said rubbing his face, with the sleeve of his Ranger's jersey. He stepped in, following her to the kitchen, "it only took me 25 minutes to get here, Gus."

"I move fast. And I was already making the grits, and that's my 2nd pot of coffee," Gus pointed out.

"So no food for your overnight guest then?" he queried, hoping for a negative answer.

She knew he was teasing, but couldn't help but take the opportunity to take the upper hand. "No, I kicked him out around the time Danny drunk dialed me, so no, no food for Peter...Brian...whatever his name was."

"I was only joking," Flack muttered, his mouth full of toast.

"I have a table you know," she said swatting him away from dunking toast in her pot of grits.

"Too civilized," he retorted. "What the hell are these anyway?" he said making a face after swallowing the grits.

"You don't have to eat them, more for me," she replied, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Later, stuffed and sprawled on opposite ends of Gus' couch with the game on, Flack said, "this is the best way to nurse a hangover."

"So you had a good time then?" Gus asked.

"Meh," he responded noncommittally.

Gus pulled herself up slightly. "It's fine if you did, you know are allowed to have fun."

"I know," he said, flipping channels and not looking at her.

Sinking her teeth in, Gus pressed on. "So you going to see her again?"

"Who?" Flack asked, stabbing at the remote buttons harder than he needed to.

"You didn't tell me her name," Gus pointed out.

"Oh, Maci, not likely." Flack ignored the sinking feeling in his stomach, not wanting the mood to be ruined.

"Why not?"

Flack gave a small growl, why did Gus always have to be like a dog with a bone? "She was a badge bunny. And...perky," he said sounding horrified.

Gus raised her eyebrows at him. "You didn't pick up on that before you brought her home?"

"Hey now, you were the one that sent me on a numbers mission," he pointed out, finally staring back at her.

"I guess I did," Gus said, flopping back sullenly.

"What about you? Any hope of meeting, Peter or Brian or whatever his name is?"

"Hell no, boy was a child, I can't handle that kind of drama. Besides, I didn't get or give any numbers."

"Cradle robber," he teased, tossing a pillow at her.

She caught it, hugging it to her, "I didn't know it until he said he was still in school. I am not horribly older than him, thank you very much. Besides, did you ID your conquest?"

"No, I didn't know I was supposed to. See I need you to teach me the rules," he said yawning and stretching.

Gus caught a glimpse of his well tone abs between his jersey and jeans and swallowed, looking away, chanting 'stopitstopitstoptit' to herself.

"You still with me?" he asked.

"Huh, yeah," she said shaking her head.

"How is your couch so much more comfortable than mine?" he asked.

"Because mine isn't a million years old from someone's basement," she teased.

"That would explain it, mine was free though."

"Cheapskate."

"Am not."

"Whatever," she said grabbing the remote back from him.

They lay in silence for some time, in fact Gus thought Flack was asleep when he spoke, "it was weird, ya know."

"What was?" she said half awake herself.

"Waking up to a stranger, I almost thought-" he cut himself off, disbelieving that he almost told Gus he had thought it was her.

"So you're not in the habit of sleeping with strangers, hardly makes me think less of you, Don," she said yawning, wide, stretching.

"How come you never wear glasses at work?" he asked.

"Alright Mr. Random. I don't like wearing them, they make me look nerdier than I already am, I have an unnatural attachment to my contacts."

"Well I like them, they kind of give you this sexy librarian look. Which means you should never ever wear them to work."

"I'll keep that in mind," she yawned again, "listen, I'm either going to have to get out of this place or fall asleep, so it's up to you if you want to go do something or if you want to go home."

"Just take a nap then. It's all your couch's fault though, damn thing sucks you in."

"You sure you don't have more exciting things to go do?" Gus asked, praying his answer was no.

"Hey, you've got cable, hockey's on, I'm good."

"Well just let yourself out then whenever," she said drifting off.

* * *

Now neither of them will claim responsibility or tell you they know how it happened, but somehow Gus woke up from her nap snuggled peacefully against Flack. She froze upon realization, not wanting to move, or breathe, having no clue what to do. As fate would have it, their phones went off at that moment, and both scrambled for them.

After calling in they looked at each other. "Weird, I was told to get in no matter what state I was in."

"Me too, this must be bad."

"Yeah."

Walking up to the station, Flack couldn't resist teasing her, "Sleep well, sunshine?"

"You breathe one word about this to anyone, and I will kill you," she snarled.

"Don't worry. I just wouldn't have pegged you for a drooler, that's all."

Gus dropped her head against the wall.

The case was bad, a mass murder involving college kids. Feds were already there to consult and everyone else on the team had managed to get there looking a tad more professional.

"Hey there flotsam and jetsam, nice of you to join us," Stella proclaimed.

"I got the page 10 minutes ago."

"First call went out 2 hours ago," Mac said. They both looked down at their phones, Gus' pre-War building had horrible cell reception.

"6 missed calls," they both said.

"Great, just great," Flack said, heading off to the briefing room.

"You two weren't, you know," Lindsay asked her as he walked away.

"No, not at all. I fed him that's all. Besides he hooked up with someone last night after all the guys went out."

"All the guys went out?" Lindsay looked crestfallen.

"Except Mac," Gus said, making a face.

"Danny went out?" Lindsay replied quietly.

Gus smirked, "especially Danny. He drunk dialed me at two," seeing her friend's expression she quickly said, "I'm pretty sure he went home alone, Linds."

"Doesn't matter," Lindsay bristled.

"Sure it doesn't," Gus retorted.

Lindsay sighed, "about as much as it doesn't matter about Flack going home with someone, Augusta."

"Ouch...truce then?"

"Truce." Lindsay knew her too well.

"Five victims were found early this morning in their touring van. They were in town to play a benefit at NYU for victims of the hurricane. All were attending school in New Orleans," the agent briefing them started. Gus could feel eyes in the room turning to her. "All five were strangled and suffocated. On the side of their van the words 'no more refugees' was spray painted".

Lindsay leaned over to Gus, "You alright?"

"People died in New Orleans all the time you know, people from New York probably died in New Orleans as well," Gus replied.

"Forensically, we have collected a large amount of evidence, but since it was a rented van and had traveled many miles, it is going to be hard to sort through," Stella remarked to the teams gathered.

"And for those of you wondering why the feds are here, it has been decided that New Orleans and New York both don't need any more bad press, so we are going to work together to get this case solved," the precinct chief spoke up. "Forensic teams will work jointly in our lab. Detectives and agents, the crime scene photos are on the board here, patrols are already canvassing the neighborhood."

Gus wandered over and squeezed in beside Flack, who shielded her from the throng of the Feds trying to take over. "Thanks," she whispered.

"No problem, you okay?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" Gus started to say studying the photos. Suddenly she clapped a hand to her mouth and stumbled back, "Jesus Christ" she uttered, running out of the room. She had to get out, she had to get fresh air...

"Gus, hold up, what's going on" Flack caught up with her and steadied her on her wavering feet.

"Those kids, Flack, shit, I.." she felt the world going dark and knew she was going to hurl. Flack didn't manage to clear in time before the contents of their breakfast was splayed on his shoes. Gus slid against the wall the ground. "I'm so sorry," she said starting to hyperventilate.

"Only shoes, but what is going on", Flack said wiping off the mess with a look of concern and disgust on his face.

"I knew them, Flack, I knew those kids," Gus said gasping for air.

"What are you talking about, the kids that were murdered?" Flack didn't see how this was possible, what were the damn odds?

"Yeah, they were a band at my alma mater, I went to a couple of their shows," Gus started to shake uncontrollably. She really was bad luck, everyone that knew her ended up dead.

"Gus, look at me, let's get you somewhere where you can sit, you want to got to Johnny's?" Flack gestured to the diner down the street. Gus nodded her head. "Look I gotta call in and tell them you are off the case."

"No!" Gus exclaimed, jerking up right, slowly picking herself up off the ground.

"You can't be in on this, sunshine, the feds are already here and we have to do this by the book, you are too involved." Flack turned around and dialed Mac. "It's Flack, listen I am, uh, going to take Gus to get something to eat. Yeah, I know, yep she just confirmed it with me, she knew them. No, I am going to try to figure that out now." Flack hung up his phone and then re-dialed and went through the same spiel with their homicide lieutenant. "Come on, let's get you away from that." Flack tried to not grimace at the mess on the sidewalk.

Once seated in a green vinyl booth, the waitress came over to greet them, "What can I get you folks?" she said snapping her gum.

"Hot chocolate and a Quaalude," Gus murmured.

"What you say, honey?"

"Hot chocolate," Gus said looking up, "extra whipped cream."

"All right and you sweet cheeks?"

"Coffee. And a slice of pie, two forks," Flack said, not taking his eyes off Gus who was looking paler by the second.

"I'm not hungry," Gus grumbled when the waitress sat down the steaming mugs, slice of apple pie and forks.

"We are good thanks," Flack said to the server smiling politely. "So don't eat it. I however, need pie." He dug in with gusto. "So tell me what is going on."

Gus wrapped her hands around the steaming mug, her eyes going soft into the distance, "I don't know, just seeing those kids, like they haven't had it rough enough with their whole life being turned upside down and who knows what destroyed and then someone kills them because they don't want anybody else in their town? Like those kids would be mooching off anyone, they probable came from good families. Oh God, their families! Who is going to notify them?"

"Don't worry, I think they already identified them and the feds can make the calls, they have the resources to do it in person", Flack looked back at her, "I am a little more worried about you right now."

"I'm fine" Gus sighed, "No, I'm not..." Gus trailed off, somewhere else for a minute, "I'll be fine, you think I would be used to this by now."

"You haven't been a cop all that long, and it is hard when the vic is someone you know," Flack tried to sympathize.

"Not what I meant, but thanks," Gus drained her mug, "now if you don't mind, I think I just want to go home and have bath and a real drink and forget as much as I can."

"You want me to come with you?" Flack tossed some money on the table.

"Nah, blue eyes, I can make it on my own," Gus gave him a quick nanosecond hug, "just go catch whoever did this."

And with that she was gone.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Talk Don't Talk**

Later in the week, Flack said the words of doom, "we should talk." Of course he said this while they were stuck in traffic on the bridge.

Gus wondered if she should just throw herself over the side of the bridge. Instead she stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes, "fine."

"Sunday-" he started.

"No one thinks anything is going on between us, Flack, otherwise they would split us up which is fine since nothing is going on between us." He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "And Danny knew you had gone home with someone and I told Lindsay and I am over the whole New Orleans kids thing, it happens-" he kept drumming. She stopped talking.

"You done?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep."

"I was just going to ask if you could not tell me about any of your future cradle robbing escapades."

"He was 22, of age!"

"Or any of your conquests then because I decided I didn't want to know."

Hmn'kay," came her reply.

"Hmnkay," he joked, poking her.

"As long as you don't tell me yours then," she shot back.

"Why, are you jealous?" Flack had a feeling her answer was yes, but he also knew better than to think for a moment she would admit that.

She snorted, "at least I have green eyes naturally." She stopped kidding, "seriously though, Flack, I think it is good for you to be out there. You are a great guy and you should have someone to share life with."

"I got plenty of people for that," Flack replied.

"Share your bed then," she smirked.

"As long as you take your own advice, sunshine."

"My job makes that a little impossible."

"Oh and mine doesn't, I know I don't have as many cases as you, but I get just as many calls as you do."

She turned to face him, "I'm not getting into a pissing contest with you. And you're right it's hard for everyone on the team. I'm just not the best at relationships, but you know all about that."

"Maybe you just need more practice," Flack pointed out, leaving off how much he wanted her to practice with him.

"As long as I don't tell you about it, right?"

He stared back at her, the silence swallowing them both. Gus had to clasp her hands together in order to not reach out and touch him. A horn blasted behind them, traffic moving up ahead.

A few moments later Gus deadpanned, "Sorry I drooled on you."

Flack broke out laughing. "It's okay, I'm just glad you slept."

* * *

After a few weeks of giving in to the notion, Gus became rather comfortable with being partnered with Flack. Having someone have your back was a nice thing, something she hadn't ever had before in a genuine sense. And he was a great cop, even if he did not see any shades of gray between good guy and bad guy. Her only issues were during interrogations, when he accused her of being too nice or gullible.

He caught her in her office to chastise her after a questioning, "never would have thought that would be a problem for you, sunshine. You being so jaded and all."

"I am not jaded, you are just mean."

"I am not paid to be nice, and you aren't either anymore."

"Fine, I won't be nice."

"Just in the interrogation room, Gus, I know you like to go all in and stuff, but I don't want to see you turning into a total cop."

"Would y'all please make up your minds, either I can be a cop or I can't. I'm not a freaking Prius!"

"What?"

"Hybrid car, you know electric/gas."

"How can you be so hot and such a nerd?" he asked.

She flushed. "It's my super power," she stammered out. Gus glanced over at Flack to see if he had reacted to his calling her hot.

Of course he was as straight faced as always. "I'd rather be able to shoot laser beams from my eyes."

"Are we seriously having this conversation?"

"Why not?"

"Well, in that case, I think you already can, I've seen some suspects die under your glare." He puffed up at that. "Don't get cocky, Flack, it doesn't become you."

He shrugged. "Fine. So how have you been sleeping?"

"Where did that come from?"

"Nowhere, just can't have you falling asleep on your feet. Seeing as you fall over them and all as it is."

"You are such a comedian. How have you been sleeping or should I say who-?"

"Thought I said we weren't going to talk about that stuff," he cut in.

"Because it bugged you, remember, I never said it bothered me." He didn't respond, except tensing his jaw. She sighed, "your eyebrow's going to start twitching again if you don't unclench your jaw."

"Do you have to call me out on everything?"

"I don't do it in front of other people, do I?"

"No, thanks for that, but still."

"I'm just saying. Anyway, I had just heard some rumor's about you and that new chick in SSTU, was curious that's all."

"Gus, you and I work together at least 50 hours every week, don't you think you would know if I was sleeping with someone from the precinct?"

"I don't spend every second with you. Nor do I know what you do when not a work. Besides there are plenty of places to get busy without being seen at the precinct."

Flack stared, "you know this from experience?"

"Thought we weren't talking about this?"

"You opened it up. And by the way, we do spend an inordinate amount of time together outside the office, people have stated calling you, me, and Messer the three musketeers. So you probably would know if I was hooking up with Michelle."

"Yeah, freaking Adam started that one, I should wring his scrawny neck. Michelle, huh, I didn't even know her name." Gus looked at Flack with a sly smile, hoping for a reaction.

"Don't start, there is nothing going on with her, she's nice enough but...I think she is looking for a husband on the force."

"Figures, SSTU people aren't even real cops."

"Says little miss I ain't a cop."

"I got over that, thank you." He snorted, "Fine. But don't believe every rumor you hear around this joint. Otherwise I would be asking if that jerk Dennis in Major Case was treating you OK."

"Huh?" Gus was thoroughly confused.

"Rumors run in every direction in the house, why do you think I like the lab so much, it is more contained over there."

"Oh except for wondering about Danny and Lindsay, Stella and Mac, you and Lindsay, Me and Hawkes, Hawkes and Stella. Those techs think we are a freaking soap opera."

"People talk about me and Lindsay?"

People talk about you and everyone, blue eyes, I ain't the only hot one in this partnership." And with that, she finally got him to blush. "Hmm," she said sitting back, satisfied.

"Are you really alight about those kids?" Flack asked her, serious again.

"As good as one can be, seems like there are some great leads on the case, not that I am supposed to know anything about it," Gus leaned back in the seat, letting the sun shine on her face, "I guess you just never know when its all going to be over," she said sounding wise beyond her years.

"I guess not," Flack replied not enjoying the melancholy turn the conversation was taking, so he turned up the radio and drove on.


	15. Blitzkrieg

**Chapter 20: Blitzkrieg**

Gus found herself settled, surprisingly, fully into being a cop with a partner in New York. New Orleans was starting to feel more distant, despite gruesome reminders and news reports. Also, when she didn't feel up to playing cop, she could bury herself in the endless stream of cold case boxes. This was especially useful on scenes that everyone on the team seemed to be at, as she wasn't the biggest fan of working with that many people at once.

Which is what happened on that damn Sunday in the beginning of May. Gus couldn't understand why they were even all on the schedule. "Just got a call for a security guard down at an office building. Something seems off about it," Flack said from the doorway of her less and less frequently used psych office.

"Great," Gus huffed grumpily, "so are all twenty of us going since we are all working today?"

"Why, you don't want to go?" Flack smirked.

"It just I feel like I am finally getting somewhere in this case from 1999..."

"Let me guess, murdered parents?"

Gus glared at him, "you know, I don't give you information so you can use it against me, Flack."

He just shrugged. "Come or don't come, I don't care. Mac didn't say you needed to. I'm going, he's going, Lindsay's coming. Stella and Danny said they would come if need be. Too quiet of a day, everyone is going lab crazy. Just thought you might want out of here."

"I think I just need some lost time today," Gus shrugged.

Flack smiled at her, "that's cool, I'll cover for ya."

"Thanks, you want to get food later?"

"Would love to sunshine, but I have other plans," Flack replied with a small sigh.

"Oh- OH, gotcha, well, have fun then." Gus waved him off, ignoring the twist in her gut.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, I was going to go to my grandmother's, Sam is actually free for once. You can come if you want. Bobby is going to be there, too and I think my little cousin may just have a crush on you."

Gus snorted her coffee, "um, totally TMI Flack, besides I thought you were worried about me being a cradle robber?"

"If you touched my cousin, I would have to kill you for several reasons," he replied, leaning against the doorway, spinning his sunglasses by their arm.

"Such as?" Gus smirked.

"Just come to dinner," he pressed on, despite knowing how much ribbing he would get from his sister and the heart attack he would give his grandmother in actually bringing a girl home, even if it was just his partner. And Gus was just his partner, he reminded himself.

Gus rolled her eyes, "Fine, I wanted to meet your grandmother and dad anyway, see if you live up to the legend."

"Cute, real cute, Gus." Flack glowered, though he knew Gus was just teasing. She was one of the few people in his life that didn't constantly compare him to his father.

She gave him a smile that lit up the office and said, "have fun with the security guard."

Flack returned the infectious smile, "will do, sunshine, see you at dinner," and was off with a spring in his step.

Not too much later, Gus had wandered into the lab to ask Hawkes about an autopsy report in the cold case when she heard Danny scream, "What?!" into his phone and Stella looking pale as a ghost staring at the radio, chanting "No, no!" Danny charged up to them, "we gotta go, we gotta go now!"

Without question they all flew into action. Stella started barking into her radio, "1022, repeat 1022, bomb explosion at 653 Chelsea, officers were responding to a previous scene may be trapped."

Gus turned to Hawkes in the back seat of the SUV, "that, that wasn't the security guard scene was it?" He just nodded. Gus felt her heart stop and her blood run cold, this couldn't be happening again. She went into a near trance.

Sheldon put a hand on her shoulder, "we don't know anything yet."

"I know," she said shutting down.

They arrived at a scene of chaos and destruction, debris everywhere. Gus fought back flashbacks and charged behind Stella to where Lindsay was standing, her forehead cut and bleeding. Lindsay explained that she had been getting equipment from the truck when Mac told her to clear the area because they had found a bomb. She added it was mere seconds before the whole building exploded, "they are still in there, Mac and Flack, we were tending to a DOA at the back of the building."

Danny had come up and was tending to Lindsay's wound. Hawkes came up behind the group, "they have triage set up, you need to go get look at." Stella agreed, and pushed Lindsay gently in the direction of the medics.

"Let's go check it out," Danny said. Gus followed behind Danny and Sheldon.

"Whoa whoa, where you going?" Danny said to her.

"To help you find them," Gus snapped.

"No way, Gus, you are staying out here."

"The hell I am!"

Sheldon grabbed Gus' shoulder, "arguing is wasting time, time Mac and Flack may not have."

"Fine, go, just go," Gus said pushing them off.

She found Stella talking with Homeland Security, ATF and the Feds. Stella was intent on getting survivors out first. "Are you going to be okay?" Stella asked her, concerned.

"Yes. No. Dammit, this can't be happening again!" Gus whelped.

"Hon, I think you may be in shock, why don't you go see how Lindsay is doing?"

"Uh huh." Gus wandered off. "Pull yourself together, Broussard," she said, "You have seen just as bad. Make yourself useful." Gus found more chaos in triage. Lindsay was taken care of, but they wouldn't let her leave. She bustled toward the Medic with her badge up, "Dr. Broussard, psychologist NYPD. I am here to evaluate Detective Monroe." She pulled Lindsay back outside.

"Thanks," Lindsay said.

"No problem, what is the use of having a shield if you don't use it?"

"Right. So do you know what is going on?"

"No, they won't let me close."

Lindsay clicked out of her daze, realizing that Gus had an uncle and a partner trapped inside that war zone. "You seem too together, Gus."

"I'm fine, let's go check with the Feds."

"Maybe you shouldn't."

"Maybe you shouldn't leave half your team to go get equipment!" Gus snapped.

"Don't you think I know that?" Lindsay broke into tears.

"Oh crap, Linds, stop, I didn't mean, you didn't know. You were doing your job. I just can't handle this again. Why is it every body I get close to..." The women embraced, both breaking down amongst the chaos and destruction.

"I really didn't mean it," Gus said a few moments later.

"I know, Gus don't worry about it. Let's just go back and see if they have been found."

Stella looked at them curiously for a second before updating them, "Mac is going to be looked at in the portable forensic lab, Mr. Smith the survivor they were trying to get out is being checked out in an ambulance," she paused, taking a shaky breath, "and Don is being transported for surgery. He was hit pretty bad in the chest, Mac was able to stop the bleeding in the building. I don't know any more than that. I'm sorry Gus."

Gus tightened her jaw, her face stony, her eyes glass. "Don't worry about me, I wasn't in the building, "she said turning and walking off.

"Gus!" Lindsay yelled.

"Let her go, Linds, she needs to cool down," Stella responded, holding Lindsay back.

* * *

Gus did need to cool down, but she had already shut down, except for that low boil currently climbing through her veins. She overheard a uniform questioning a young man by an ambulance, "What happened then Mr. Smith?" Gus tried to work her way through to the pair. "Headphones, didn't hear," she caught snatches, "was going back for my briefcase," Gus heard Smith say, and then something in her broke.

"Briefcase!" she screamed, lunging at the unsuspecting man. "What was so important about your fucking briefcase? That was my uncle, that was my partner!" she said hitting the man with a left hook to the jaw. She felt arms on her, pulling her back.

"Calm down, lady!"

"Oh shit, she's one of us."

"Crap what do we do?"

She was trying to catch her breath, chest heaving.

"It's fine, I'm fine" said Smith. "I'm sorry, I really am, I didn't mean..." Gus just shook her head, jaw clenched so hard it felt like it would break.

"Should we fill out an incident report?" one of the uniforms asked.

"I dunno, you want to report this?" said an older cop, menacingly to Smith.

"No, no, I'm good."

"I'll handle this," she heard a voice of steel behind her. She turned to see Mac, bruised, dirty, but alive. "Come with me," he said, grabbing her elbow and dragging her behind a rig, out of sight. "What was that, you know better!"

"Oh God, Mac, I just, I just-" she caught herself, leaned over, heaving.

"Sorry," she said straightening, running the back of her hand over her mouth.

"Come here," he said. She did. He gripped her in a hug, wincing at the pain in his shoulder where the shrapnel had bit in. "I'm headed to the hospital, I have to process-" his voice cracked, "just come with me, I don't think you should be here and I know you should be there."

They rode to the hospital in silence. Once there, Gus followed behind the surgeon and Mac like a zombie. "Shrapnel, debris in chest cavity, oxygen, stabilized, need to see before you close him up," she heard the voices, but couldn't process them. After surgery, Mac went in to take pictures.

"Can I-?" Gus started to question.

"Not yet, Gussie, I'm sorry. Look, I will get him through this, don't worry."

Gus watched through the window as Mac processed and photographed Flack, who looked more like a body in the morgue lying there.

"Please God, don't let me lose him too," she prayed, fighting back tears.

Mac came out, looking grave. "I'm going to head back to the lab. What do you want to do?"

"Stay here, is that okay? Someone should call his family."

"Can you handle that?" She nodded.

Gus sat in the hospital, a great feat for her since she hated hospitals, for what seemed like days. This morning felt like eons ago. Flack's father and grandmother showed up first, his mother and step-father close behind. Gus went to the chapel for a while and let them be with him alone. They belonged there more than she did. She wandered back up as they were getting ready to leave, "We'll be back, dear, you'll call us if anything changes?" Flack's mother said to her, as Frank held her.

"Donnie's a tough kid, he'll pull through," the elder Flack said gruffly, his eyes giving away his emotions, much like his son, though he barely looked at his ex-wife.

Gus nodded, not feeling as if she wasn't quite touching the ground. She sat and sat, not answering her cell phone, ignoring everything but what she could see through the window. Flack, hooked up to what seemed like a thousand machines, his torso bandaged like a mummy, his tattoo showing over bandages on his upper arm.

She was still sitting in the chair, late that night when Mac came back. "We got him, Gussie!" She just dropped her head to the knees tucked up to her chest. Mac came and sat beside her, touching her back gently. "I talked to the doctor, he said we can be optimistic."

"Cautiously, he said cautiously optimistic, I talked to him too," Gus said to her knees.

"Still, thats good," Mac tried to encourage his niece, who seemed beyond broken.

"Why did he do it, why did the guy..." she stopped, looking up over her knees.

"Dr. Parsons said he was schizophrenic and had been off his meds for at least two weeks. He thought he was military-" Mac started, but Gus cut him off.

"You consulted with Jane?" Her tone mournful and broken.

"Gus, I don't really think you are in the state of mind to consult on much of anything. You punched a victim in the jaw." She lowered her head back to her knees, feeling the hot tears well up again, she refused to let them, crying was such a sign of weakness, and Don needed them to all be strong right now.

Stella showed up then, "Hi, any change?" Mac went through Flack's medical update with Stella on the other side of the room. "How's she doing?" Stella asked.

"I don't know."

"Did she really hit Smith?"

"Left hook to the jaw, he doesn't want to make a report though. Brass still isn't going to like it."

"She looks miserable," Stella remarked walking over to Gus. "Honey, why don't you go take a walk, get some fresh air?" Gus nodded, still in a daze.

While on her walk, Mac told Stella about his time in Beirut. "My god, Mac, I didn't know."

"Not many people do," he replied matter of fact.

"Does Gus?" Stella asked.

"No, she, she's seen a lot of stuff on her own, I am not going to add to her trauma. She already thinks everyone in her life is going to die, I'm not going to add to her irrational fears."

Stella just sat back, "thanks for telling me."

Gus had run into everyone coming into the hospital and led them to the ICU unit Flack was on.

"I don't think she's doing so hot," Danny whispered.

"Would you be if it was me?" Lindsay hissed back.

"I think she's in shock," Sheldon quietly said, catching up to Gus as she charged ahead, "what can I do?"

"In reality? Talk to the doctors and decode it for me, I made the mistake of introducing myself as Doctor Broussard and they went into medical speak and I don't under-" she broke off her voice cracking. Sheldon wrapped her up into a comforting hug.

"Go on in," he said to Danny and Lindsay over Gus' shoulder.

"I'm fine," Gus said breaking away.

They walked in to where Stella and Mac were sitting. "You know, we don't all have to be here," Stella said looking at Mac after updating the team on Flack's condition.

"No we don't have to be," Mac said. They all stood looking at each other, except for Gus who was staring through the glass into nothing.

"I think I am going to go talk to his neurologist," Sheldon said, leaving.

"How about we go for a ride, get some dinner?" Danny said to Lindsay, she nodded and they left.

Stella and Mac looked at each other and back at Gus. "I'm going to get us some coffee."

"Thanks," Mac said to her.

Once they were alone again, Mac said, "come sit." Gus shuffled to the chair. "You don't have to be a rock."

"I make a crappy one anyway," Gus sighed.

"I know you have seen a lot, I know you have lost a lot..." Gus looked at him as he trailed off.

"So have you," she quipped.

"Yes, we both have." They sat silent for a few moments.

Gus finally spoke, "I thought I had lost all I had left in the world today, Mac, I can't keep losing people!"

"I know, Gussie, I know," he put an arm around her, she laid her head on his shoulder and was passed out before Stella got back with the coffee.

When she did, Mac turned his head to Stella and said, "I'm glad you came back. I am glad you are staying."

"It's what we do Mac, we look out for each other. We're a team. A family."

She looked at Gus, asleep. "You want me to take her to your place? I don't think she should be alone."

"I think that would be best", Mac said, nudging Gus awake.

"Stel's going to take you to my place now, alright?"

"Mnhumph," Gus mumbled, wearily, too exhausted to argue.

* * *

Once alone at Mac's place, Gus slipped into a state of melancholy. Why had she left the hospital, what if something happened? Pacing, not knowing how to get rid of her energy, no way to access the gym in Mac's building, saddened by the lack of alcohol in his place, she spied his guitar case in the corner.

It had been some time since she had played, one of the multitude of things she had given up for Gage. She took the guitar out, stroking it, carefully tuning it. She began to softly play, melodies and lyrics coming back to her like an old friend. She didn't know how long she had been there, lost in the music when Mac came home. "I didn't know you still played."

"Oh, I'm sorry I hope you don't mind," Gus said, looking up guiltily.

He shook his head, "carry on."

Gus played a few more bars, and then set the guitar across her lap, tracing the fret with her finger. "Thank you," she said to Mac.

"For?" he questioned, more than a little confused.

"For making me come here, for teaching me the guitar the first time you met me, for forcing me to own up to myself, for listening, for not dying today," she ended with a choked voice. Tearing up, she rested the guitar back in it's case.

"Gus, Don's not going to die. He squeezed my hand before I left."

"Oh thank god," she burst out.

Mac caught her before she fell off the couch, and hugged her tight, "we aren't going anywhere on you, Gussie."

* * *

**Chapter 21: Awakening**

Gus was back at the hospital first thing. She kept a constant vigil, Flack was still in a coma, but expected to come out of it soon. Gus was determined to be there when he woke up, even if it meant not leaving his bedside. Some time late Tuesday night into Wednesday morning, Gus was sitting in his room, having told the nurses to screw off after showing her badge.

She was drinking was seemed like her thousandth cup of horrible hospital coffee when she saw him stir. Her heart leaped into her throat and she was at his bedside in an instant, trying to not trip over the wires and machines. "Don, can you hear me?" she asked, her voice seeming to come from far way. She cleared her throat, "Don? Please, open your eyes, I know you can hear me, now open those damn blue eyes of yours!" she said agitated, knowing she had seen him stir.

"Way to convince me, sunshine," he croaked, and started to cough, wincing in pain as his chest moved.

"Hush now, just lie back, I'll get a nurse, a cute one, just for you." She felt relief wash over her, and rushed out to the nurse's station, dialing Mac with the good news on the way.

Good news was not to last though. Around lunch the next day, Mac told her to get into his office, ASAP. Gus didn't really give a damn what he wanted since Flack had woken up. "Gus, brass is breathing down my neck about the incident with Smith."

"But he's not pressing charges or filing a complaint."

"No, but apparently some Feds saw the incident and went to the Chief about misconduct."

"Pu-lease, like they are ones to talk, they abuse their power for fun!" Gus' voice raised several decibels.

"Still, I hate to do this but..."

"But what?" she snapped.

"I need you to take six weeks administrative leave, with pay," he tacked on.

"And what am I supposed to do for that long?" she looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Take some time to relax. See your own therapist instead of being one for everyone else. Go check out New Orleans. Take care of Flack. I don't know, but for a month and a half I don't want to see you in my lab or in your office, and brass sure as hell does not want you to step foot in the precinct," Mac's voice raised as well.

Gus caught onto something under the surface. "What then Mac, what happens after that?"

"You'll be back doing hiring evals and cold case consults."

"So I'm not a cop again?"

"On a trial basis, Gus. Look this could have been much worse, I could be firing you right now."

"Oh yeah, this is so freaking wonderful!" she shouted.

"I have to do damage control here, you can't be a loose cannon," Mac pounded on his desk.

She unhooked her holster and gun, put it on Mac's desk next to her badge and cuffs. "You can keep your credentials," he said, calming down.

"Well thanks for that," she retorted sarcastically, her hand closing around her id card.

She stormed out of the office and ran into Danny, "Whoa there Broussard, what's going on, sounded like world war three in there!"

"Ask Mac. And may I remind y'all that I never wanted to be a cop in a the first place!" she yelled down the hallway, storming out.

* * *

Gus had far too much energy and no way to get it all out. She was in the gym savagely attacking a bag when Danny came up behind her.

"Simmer down, tiger, department can't afford another bag," he teased.

"Very," punch, "freaking," kick, "funny," cross hook, hook. She turned around, a sweaty and angry mess. "I don't know if I am even supposed to be in here, so don't sell me out, okay? If anyone can manage to do that."

"No one sold you out, Gus," Danny pointed out.

Gus growled, "could of fooled me."

"You know I got pulled off the promotion grid a year ago right, could have been fired?" Danny said, looking at her, his eyebrows raised over his glasses. He hated seeing his friend hurt and wanted her to know someone empathized with her.

Gus paused, looking at him thoughtfully. "No, I didn't."

"I got jumped at a scene, chased a guy into a subway, shot at a vic and an undercover cop got killed."

"Oh shit, Danny, I really didn't know," Gus said, her energy flagging.

"Yeah, well my point is, a lot of people were not surprised, they had been waiting for years for me to mess up. Not Mac through, he hired me when no one else wanted me. It hurt bad when he took me off the grid, but I knew he had to do it."

Gus slumped to a bench, un-taping her hands, "yeah, well it still sucks. What the hell am I going to do for six damn weeks?"

Danny just smirked, "Aw poor baby, you get six weeks of no paperwork, no chasing people, no jumping in dumpsters, no midnight or 3 am call-ins, seriously are you asking for sympathy here?"

"Yeah, actually I am. I get that I messed up, but I don't do well without a lot to do. Why do you think I just kept taking on more and more duties here? I don't do good in my own head. A month and a half off, I just don't know how-" she cut off.

Danny sat beside her on the bench, turning toward her, "I know that, Gus. You have been here for six months. You think the whole team hasn't caught on that there is a whole lot going on in there? Always!" he tapped on her forehead, continuing, "why do you think Flack and I let you in the boys' club, we were hoping to get you to not be so damn serious all the time."

"And here I thought it was my wit, beauty and ability to drink y'all under the table!" Gus broke into something akin to a smile.

Danny smiled back, "that too." He sighed, "I know time off is going to suck for you, but it won't kill you. I mean whaddabout Don, who knows how many months he's going to be out, if he can even come back?"

"He'll come back," Gus said with surety.

"Probably, stubborn guy that he is." They both nodded in silent agreement. After a moment Danny spoke up, "and if you really need something to do, my apartment could use a good cleaning, it is a pig sty!" he said cracking a wicked grin and playfully bumping her.

"You're a real jerk sometimes, you know that, Messer?" she said bumping him back, almost off the bench.

"Ow!" he said mock rubbing his shoulder. "Hows about I go get Lindsay, and we'll get some food and go see Flack?"

"Fine," Gus replied, shrugging.

"But BB, you better take a shower, you are smelling kinda ripe."

"Bite me, Danny!" Gus said, heading toward the locker room.

* * *

Gus spent the first few days of her mandated leave sulking around her apartment, refusing to leave the building. Everybody on the team attempted to get her out, but she stubbornly refused. "Nope, I'm what was it? Relaxing, recovering, whatever the hell it is I am supposed to be doing."

Lindsay and Stella stopped by one night unannounced. "Geez Gus, have you even showered?" Lindsay asked wrinkling her nose.

"Yes thank you very much. Wait, maybe not today...I was painting."

"I didn't know there was anything left to paint!" Stella remarked.

"Well, I couldn't decide if I liked the paint in my bedroom or the bathroom, so...five tries later and I think the wall is about an inch thicker now"! Gus smiled.

"Well we figured if you weren't coming to the margaritas..." Stella started,

"Then Montana was going to bring margaritas to you!" Lindsay chimed in holding up a paper sack.

"Oh god, tell me you didn't rehearse that?"

"Sadly, no," said Stella.

"Well come on in, the place is pretty much spotless, since you know, I have had some time on my hands."

Lindsay and Stella both entered the pristine apartment. It looked like a museum. "It doesn't look like anyone even lives here, Gus!" Stella said. "Did you alphabetize your CDs?"

"And categorized", Gus replied, grimly.

"Your books!" shrieked Lindsay with laughter from Gus' office, "is this the dewy decile system or library of congress classification?"

"Ha,very funny," Gus shouted over the blender in the kitchen. "You two come over here to do anything than make fun of me?"

"We came to see how you were holding up. So how are you doing," Stella replied her face full of concern.

"I'm hanging in there. I still don't know what I am going to do for the next few weeks though. The Red Cross asked me to go back down to New Orleans for some recovery work."

"Tell me you aren't going!" Lindsay busted in, "you shouldn't have to go back, they can't make you go back," she said with a slight edge of hysteria.

Both women looked at her curiously, it didn't seem like she was talking about Gus. Stella noticed Lindsay had been jumpy lately, but didn't know why. Gus knew that something bad had happened in Lindsay's past, but she didn't have all the details. Part of the reason Lindsay and Gus had become such fast friends is that neither woman pushed each other too much on details in theirs pasts.

Gus finally just cocked her head curiously at Lindsay and replied, "No, I don't think I'm going to go back. I know I can't have any more repeats of the bomb scene, thus..." she stopped and shrugged. "I don't really know what I am going to do, other than sit here and wallow in how I messed up." She topped off the last glass and handed each of her friends a frosty margarita. "Special recipe, from Commander's Palace, drink up!" she said.

"To friendship," they toasted. After they all took a drink and admired the recipe, Gus spoke up, "thanks for coming, I didn't know if anyone wanted anything to do with me genuinely. I know I made the team look bad. God knows what rumors are floating out there."

"Honey, don't beat yourself up too badly," Stella said, setting her glass down and patting Gus on the back. "Everyone loses it at least one scene, and you had more than due cause to go into shock, you just happened to have a few extra witnesses around. Luckily there have been news reports about PTSD and hurricane victims on the news, so I think most people are buying into that."

"Fabulous," Gus said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Except for the rumors where you are sleeping with Mac for those that don't know you are related," Lindsay said.

"Ew!" Gus scrunched up her face in a look of horror.

"Or Flack," Lindsay added to tease her friend.

Stella shot Lindsay a look, which of course Gus caught. "I'm not, you know. Haven't. Won't. I'm not an effing badge bunny. Give me some credit."

"I didn't say anything," Stella retorted, "just thought you two seemed pretty close before..." she trailed off not knowing quite what to call the incident.

"Weren't you the biggest opponent of that, Stel, I recall sitting right there and having a very stern 'partnership' conversation with you," Gus replied defensively.

"I wasn't accusing you of anything." Stella stopped and turned to face both young women who reminded her of her younger self, "listen, both of you: it can be very easy to fall for someone you spend so much time with. We also aren't in typical female careers, so it is hard for regular guys to understand us...but you have to be careful. It can get messy very quickly to be involved with someone on the force."

"Do we get the back story to this, Stella? "Lindsay asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Some day, maybe. I'm just saying both of you be careful, I know you each have your legions of admirers."

"Legions?" Gus and Lindsay both burst out laughing at this.

"What? I'm serious!" Stella remarked.

"Like you don't!" Gus shot back.

"Let's just drink," Lindsay said, taking her drink into the living room, "can I bring this in here, or do you want to rope it off?" Lindsay asked before sitting on the couch.

"Good point, and if you aren't doing anything, I could use you at my place," Stella added on.

"You both are as bad as Messer," Gus said, following behind with the pitcher.

* * *

Despite getting abundant attention from just about every available female staff member at the hospital and even a few males, after a little over a week in ICU, Detective Don Flack stopped being such a model patient.

Gus was having coffee with Hawkes when Flack called him in desperation. "You gotta get me out of here man, don't you know someone you can cut me loose!"

"It's not prison, Flack, they know what they are doing." They continued for a few minutes when Hawkes hung up. "You want to come with me to the hospital, I think Flack is about ready to go AMA."

"Jesus, he is such a child sometimes!" Gus said throwing down a tip and picking up her bag.

On the walk over, Hawkes asked, "have you been by much, I haven't been, it's been really busy."

Gus shuffled beside him, "I guess, I know Mac has been by a lot and of course his five million family members in the tri-state area have been coming and going. Not to mention the entire eligible female and possibly male hospital staff."

Hawkes laughed, "why does that not surprise me?"

"I know , right, it is ridiculous. And try not having a badge anymore to get through the throng!"

"Haven't made many friends on the nursing staff?" Hawkes teased, his brown eyes shining, he could only imagine how much of a threat, rightly so, Gus posed to Flack's admirers.

"You could say that," Gus said crossing her arms in front of her.

Hawkes stopped and turned to her, almost causing a pedestrian pile up. "You aren't jealous are you, Gus?" he said. While he was joking, he did wish his friend would admit her feelings for her partner.

"No, I am not, thank you very much, Doc!" she said playfully jostling him.

Arriving at Flack's room in ICU, Hawkes got to witness the Don Flack Fan Club in person. Luckily he did have a badge. "Excuse me, coming through, NYPD, have to, uh, question Detective Flack," he said to the swooning crowd.

"Told you!" Gus said, biting her lip.

"Wow!" Hawkes said upon entering the room, "you have only been here a week!"

"Eight long days," Flack replied, angrily.

"You were only awake for five of them," Hawkes retorted.

"Thankfully," Flack said, agitated.

"Christ, Flack, it looks like Hallmark threw up in here," Gus said surveying the flowers, plants, mylar balloons, and other accouterments littering the room, "I guess I don't need to get you a card then." He shot her a icy look.

Hawkes cleared his throat, "I met your fan club in the hall, I am going to go talk to them to see what I can find out."

"Good, maybe you can charm some of them away from me!" Flack said to Hawkes's retreating back.

"I would have thought you would revel in the attention," Gus said sliding a chair closer to Flack's bed as most of the machines were gone now. He was still bandaged, burned and pale; but the bruised were fading, and he was mostly sitting.

"It got old quick." He studied her, "so I only warrant your visits when unconscious or dragged here?" Flack started. Gus looked at him confused. "You haven't been by too much since I woke up."

She shrugged, "you had enough people bugging you."

An anything but comfortable silence filled the room. Gus stared intently at her sneakers, playing with the drawstring on her cashmere pullover. Flack tried to suppress a cough, he knew it would hurt like hell.

"You want some water?" Gus asked, concerned. He nodded. Gus walked over the pitcher, pouring a glass of water for Flack.

"Mac told me what happened." Flack said.

"Crap!" Gus said tipping over the container too far, knocking over the glass, water spilling everywhere.

She may as well hit the nurse call button because one was in there in a second. "I think the detective needs his rest now," the obnoxiously cute nurse with an equally obnoxious name came in, leading Gus to the door.

"I'm okay, Daisy, she won't be much here much longer," Flack said dimpling a smile at the nurse. Gus stifled a snort.

"Are you sure?" the nurse cooed, fluffing his pillows.

"Totally, sweets," Flack said. Gus tried to not dry heave, choking a bit.

"Well, if you could just wipe that up then, Miss, wouldn't want anyone to slip," Daisy said handing Gus a stack of paper towels.

"Will do," Gus said horsely.

"See you later than handsome," Daisy said sashaying out.

Gus couldn't hold back and made a strangled sound in her throat.

"What was that?" Flack asked her.

"Hairball," Gus replied, patting on her chest. "Daisy? Really, tell me that isn't her real name!"

"I don't know, I am just imprisoned here!"

"Oh come off it Flack, you are loving every second of this ooey-gooey love fest!" Gus couldn't take him being coy.

"I would much rather be out on the street, than stuck here stripped of my identity being treated like an incompetent," he sneered.

"So would I!" Gus snapped back. They stared each other down.

Flack took a deep of breath as he could, it still hurt. Gus winced, but said nothing. "Did you really deck Smith?" Gus nodded. "I would have loved to see that!" Flack said with a grin.

"It was a great hook and he deserved it. Stupid freaking briefcase," Gus replied, trying to hold back a smile.

"So Mac put you on leave?"

"Brass did supposedly, but Mac was the one who broke the news. Six weeks off, then riding a desk. Good thing I didn't really want to be a cop," she said with an indignant sniff.

Flack smiled at her, "come off it yourself sunshine, you were liking being one of us."

"Maybe," Gus mumbled.

"I know you and I know you did. And you're a good cop."

"So?" she said, entranced with her drawstring again.

Flack pulled it away from her, iIt's not such a terrible thing to admit, you know."

"I know," she sighed, "doesn't matter much though, now does it?"

"You'll get back, just like I'll get back." Gus just stood there, arms crossed. "I promise you, we will be. And I don't make promises very often." Gus still didn't respond. "You hear me?" he said eyes wide with concern.

"Yeah, I heard you, and I desperately want to believe you, I do."

"Have some faith, sunshine."

"It's not you getting back that I worry about. You're ready to jump out of the hospital with half your guts hanging out," Gus said, trying to keep her tone light.

"They sewed me back up real nice, want to see?" he joked.

Gus smirked at him, "I bet you use that line on all the ladies."

"Works too," Flack dimpled.

"Told you you were loving it!"

The storm cloud had passed and Hawkes came back in bearing positive news. "All your scans are back fine, they are ready to move your to a regular room for a few days and to start you on PT as soon as you want it, but..."

"But?" Gus and Flack both questioned.

"They still think you need round the clock care for the next month, so they want to keep you here or in a...facility."

Flack groaned, then shuddered at the pain. "Like a nursing home?" he asked, horrified.

"Like short term care, intensive outpatient," Hawkes supplied.

"Hospital-lite you mean." Gus said, having done an intern rotation in such facilities.

"Unless..." Hawkes started, "you can have someone who will sign off to take care of you around the clock, like your family," Hawkes added optimistically.

"They would so do it, Flack, you know that!" Gus piped in.

"A nursing home might be better," Flack groaned.

"Your family is fine, Flack."

"For a visitor, yeah, not to live with."

Just then Daisy stuck her head in, "about time to go, you guys!"

"If she says it's time for your sponge bath, I'm going to hurl," Gus said under her breath. Hawkes caught it and laughed. Flack either didn't hear or he didn't respond.

"It's almost time for the Detective's..."

Both Hawkes and Gus tensed, smirking.

"...pills," Daisy said perkily.

The pair broke out laughing, Flack looked confused, "what is so funny, you try having a cell phone embedded in your gut and see if you don't need a few pills!"

"See you, Flack." Hawkes said heading out.

"Bye, Hawkes" Flack said, then turning to Gus, "don't be a stranger, sunshine, especially since you have all this time on your hands."

"Laugh riot, Don," she said leaning down to give his cheek a quick kiss, "I'll see you soon. Try to not break too many hearts in the meantime and I'll bring you a little black book for all the numbers you have been collecting," she quipped before heading out to Sheldon.

"Is that your sister?" Daisy asked hopefully, carrying the tray to Flack's bedside.

Flack grunted, "I don't know what she is, but she sure as hell ain't my sister."

* * *

Flack did not know if it was strings that Hawkes pulled or his own stubbornness, but in four more days he was out of the hospital and set up in his grandmother's formal living room in Queens, since he was not allowed to climb stairs. It took him two days to beg his sister, Sam to save him. "Please, Sammy, I can't take it. She is smothering me and Pops thinks I am being a wimp."

"Dad could never think you were being a wimp, I'm the family screw up, you know that!" Sam sighed, sitting on a chair by the bed that had been set up for him.

Flack shook his head, "whatever, what about Grams?"

"What about her, you know her, she lives for this kind of thing," Sam said, enjoying her brother's discomfort at being spoiled.

"I can't take it. Maybe I should have just stayed in the hospital," he pondered.

"No way, bro, you were quickly becoming an asshole," Sam pointed out.

"How do you know?" Flack asked, realizing he hadn't seen much of his younger sister in the hospital, not that her pulling a disappearing act was anything new.

"Gus told me," Sam quipped.

Flack knitted his eyebrows together at this revelation. "Gus, my partner Gus told you?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't aware you had sole custody of her!" Sam said, hackles rising, her brother could be such a jerk sometimes.

"Sam, where do you get off..." Flack started.

"Hey now, she was at the hospital about to visit you and she overheard me complaining that I couldn't stay because my replacement at the bar flaked, AGAIN. So she took my shift so I could visit my brother who was in a coma!"

"You let her take your bar tending shift?" Flack asked incredulously.

"Donnie, she has a doctoral degree in psychology and grew up in New Orleans, I think she can make a few vodka tonics!" Sam pointed out.

"But she can barely get through the day without setting herself on fire," Flack asked, trying to make sense of his sister and Gus interacting. How much had he missed while he was in the hospital?

"It worked out just fine, the regulars loved her, acted like she was Scarlett Freaking O'Hara. But anyway, I took her out to lunch to thank her and she told me you weren't enjoying your stay at Hotel St. Mike's."

"Find me someone who likes hospital stays," Flack grumbled.

"Hey, you think Gus wants to pick up some extra shifts, she said she was on leave..." Sam said, thinking it would be nice to have someone reliable at the dive bar she worked at.

Flack snorted and winced, "I don't think Gus actually went to grad school to tend bar, Sammy."

"Shame, she's good at it!" Sam teased.

"Back to me here," Flack said.

"Don't be such a diva!"

"Come on, what am I supposed to do, I got a month of this round the clock stuff left and I just might have to kill our dear grams. Let me come stay with you!"

"Oh no way Jose, I got 3 roommates I don't trust around you and I am supposed to take summer classes, I have no time for your whiny butt!" Sam admonished.

Flack growled, "what the hell am I supposed to do then?"

"Suck it up? Maybe you could have cousin Bobby come stay with you, he would if you promised to let him move in," Sam suggested.

"I am still trying to figure out how to avoid that, besides he got a job renovating a place on the shore this summer," Flack sighed.

Sam squeaked in disbelief, "he is being paid to be at the beach this summer?"

"Yep," Flack replied, thinking maybe he had gone into the wrong line of work.

"That jerk!" Sam chirped, before softly suggesting, "what about mom?"

"I didn't want to live with her when we were kids, I sure as hell don't want to do it now! Besides, Frank took her to Ireland,'" Flack sneered.

"I wondered why she hadn't turned up again at the hospital. How about Neil and Bridget?"

Flack rolled his eyes, "all those damn kids and...just, no."

"Tell me about it," Sam smirked, "what about Gus?"

"What about Gus?" Flack asked, warily.

"She's told me she was off for like five more weeks. Speaking of which, how do I sign up for that plan?"

"You wouldn't want that plan, Sammy!"

"So what happened, she didn't get hurt in the blast did she?" Sam asked, trying to get her brother to explain what was going on between him and his partner.

"No. But it is a long story," Flack replied, not giving Sam any more information.

"Have her take care of you, she's got space. I saw her place. What one person is doing with that much space in the city, I don't know. She must be doing well shrinking people," Sam remarked.

Flack felt suddenly protective of Gus. "She's not a shrink, Sam and her house got pretty messed up in the hurricane, she had good insurance."

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting," Sam replied meekly.

Flack sighed, "I'm not going to impose on Gus, she's not family."

"So?" Sam said, shrugging. He just shook his head. "Well, I guess you are going to have to deal with grandma cutting your food for you and tucking you into footsie pajamas then!"

Flack responded by kicking one of the 20 or so pillows his grandmother had fluffed around him at his sister. "Gus, yeah right, she'd probably kill me," he muttered after Sam left the room.


	16. The Man of Steel and Nurse Broussard

**Chapter 22: Breaking Out**

Two more days in captivity with his grandmother's zealous care and his father raving about ' how back in the day', Flack was on the phone with Gus. "I need your professional help here, I think I am going crazy."

"I don't know if you can afford my hourly rate while on disability pay, Don," Gus teased.

"I can't be held responsible for my own actions," he shot back.

"Come on, it can't be that bad," she chided.

Flack growled, " don't you care I am getting smothered to death?"

"What else did you expect? You were practically blowed to bits two and a half weeks ago!"

"But it wasn't as bad as it could have been, doctor said so!" Flack protested.

"Right, you could have been dead!" Gus said, her voice cracking.

"I can't take it, she brought out the Superman blanket from when I was a kid to and I quote, 'remind me of when I was a little boy and wanted to be the man of steel'."

Gus snickered and then broke into laughter, okay, fine, I'll come visit."

"No!" Flack all but yelled.

"What, I can't come visit?" Gus sounded confused.

"Well, yes, but I need to break out of here," Flack pleaded.

"You can't go home. You can't climb stairs, and your bathroom is upstairs and I needn't remind you how much your couch sucks..." Gus babbled, not catching Flack's request.

"Gus, focus, I know I can't go home," Flack said, trying to redirect her without having to come out and say it.

"Well who ya gonna stay with then, people have lives you know, jobs, everyone except me and homeless Eddi-" Gus stopped short, catching up. "No, no, you aren't asking me to..."

"Please, I am begging you, you have space, and both Sam and the team have told me you are going stir crazy but refuse to go anywhere." Gus was silent, weighing her words. "Sunshine, you still there?" Flack said, desperation filling his voice.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph," Gus muttered, crossing herself.

"What?"

"You want me to just pop on by, have nice visit, have your grandma bring us milk and cookies and then just announce that I am going to be taking Junior home with me? They won't go for it. Your grandmother would die. Or kill me," Gus tacked on.

"No she wouldn't, why would they have a problem with it?" Flack asked.

"How would it look?" Gus protested.

Flack didn't catch her underlying meaning. "What do you mean how would it look, my partner taking care of me after getting how did you say it practically 'blowed to bits' while she sat in an office, seems like the only fair thing to me!"

"You are not pulling that card so early are you Flack?" Gus sighed, pacing while she talked.

"I'm just saying that's how it would look!" Flack shot back.

"To you maybe!"

Flack was flummoxed, "but not to who?"

"You are so dense!" Gus almost yelled.

"Enlighten me, woman of an advanced degree then, I'm working only on public education here."

"I just think it might look...inappropriate to someone, like your grandmother," Gus said, after letting out a long, slow breath.

"Inappropriate?" Gus didn't respond. "You are aware we are both professional adults, right?" Flack said, an edge creeping into his voice.

"Says the man with his superman blankie," Gus retorted. A few more moments of heavy silence, and then Gus sighed and resignedly said, "Fine. You can come stay until I am back on desk duty but-"

"Of course there is a but," Flack sighed.

"More than one actually. First, you are explaining this to your family, I don't want your grandmother hating me. Second, I am not going to be your slave or skirting doctor's orders. And lastly, you better figure out some sort of damage control on the rumor mill, because I can't deal with that if I am ever going to get my badge back."

"Conditions accepted, now when can you rescue me?" Flack pleaded.

"This weekend?" Gus suggested.

"Aw come on!" Flack whined.

"Are you whining at me, Flack?"

"No," he whimpered.

"Just checking. Fine I can be there tomorrow, I gotta set up my office for an invalid."

"I am not an invalid," Flack protested, agitated.

"Simmer down, blue eyes, I was only kidding. Good luck with explaining this to your family."

"I'm a big boy, Gus!"

"Whatever, boy of steel," Gus said with a smile, before she hung up.

Flack hung up the phone, feeling weak and hating it. Now how to tell Grams?

He dialed Sam. "Hey sis, on your amazing advice I called Chez Broussard and they have a vacancy."

"Told you so, but why are you calling me then?" Sam said trying to juggle her purse, phone and groceries.

"How do I break the news to Grams?" Flack was suddenly concerned about this, though he hadn't been before he called Gus.

"Good point..." Sam contemplated.

He spent the next twenty or so minutes running through scenarios with his sister until finally saying, "how about I just tell her straight out?"

"Fine but you better have 911 at the ready," Sam teased.

"Funny, Sam, regular comedian you are."

It went better than Flack expected. A lot better in fact. Sam showed up conveniently after dinner with a look on her face, "I want a ringside seat, Donnie,"she said coming into the living room and planting a kiss on her brother.

"Ringside for what, dear?" Irene Flack said coming into the room and giving her granddaughter a hug.

"Tell her now, so I can catch her when she faints!" Sam interjected.

"Tell me what, you two?" she said sitting on the edge of the bed Flack was lying on. Sam grinned slyly.

Flack cleared his throat, "Grams, you know I love you and I really appreciate all that you are doing to take care of me, but, I just can't take it anymore, you are smothering me."

"Thank you Mary, mother of God!" she exclaimed.

Both Flack and his sister looked shocked. "Whadda mean, Grams?"

"I mean, dear boy, I love you, but you are a pain to take care of and I don't have the energy between my bridge group and volunteering with the nursing home and my painting class, not to mention your father..." she trailed off.

You ever think you do too much?" Flack asked.

"I like to keep busy. So who is going to take care of you then?"

Flack shot a look at Sam who stared back. "Gus - but it was Sam's idea!" he burst out with.

"How are you older than me?" Sam remarked, "and yes, it was my idea."

"Oh Augusta, that is a wonderful idea. Especially since she has time off, I think it is good that they gave that poor dear some time off, I can't believe she started working so soon after the storm, didn't even want to leave she told me," Irene clucked. "So when is my relief coming to get you then?"

"Tomorrow, Grams, you have to wait until tomorrow," Flack said, shaking his head.

"Well, what do you know?" remarked Sam, "I guess it was amazing advice after all, wasn't it?"

* * *

**Chapter 23: Nurse Broussard**

Amazing advice, my ass," Flack sneered about a week later to the pretty young therapist working him out, "she's like a freaking warden!"

"I am still here you know," Gus called from her dining room table toward the office.

"At least you aren't a slave driver," he dimpled down to the PT, "are you Karen?"

"Not yet, detective," she flirted.

Gus' eyes narrowed to slits, "not yet, detective," she mocked silently.

"I think that is good for today, you will be up and around in no time, big strong guy that you are!" Gus dropped her head to the table. Karen walked over to the door, "I'm going to let myself out, Detective, by-ee" she sing-songed out the door.

"By-ee," Gus dryly responded. Her phone buzzed, Gus glanced at the caller id. "Oh thank god you called, Lindsay, I could feel my IQ dropping!" Gus answered as she went into the kitchen.

"Hey, how's it going Nurse Broussard?" Lindsay teased sweetly.

"Heh, it's going. He doesn't listen well to doctor's orders. Stubborn, hard-headed, thinks he's made of...well...steel," Gus snickered to herself.

"Sounds like Flack and Danny and about every guy on the team," Lindsay chuckled.

"Yep, pretty much," Gus sighed.

"How are you holding up?" Lindsay asked seriously.

"Almost halfway there. Thank god."

"We miss having you around. Flack too, we have..." Lindsay stopped short.

"What, you have what Linds?" Gus pressed on, feeling like she wasn't going to like whatever Lindsay was about to reveal.

"There kind of is another detective working with us," Lindsay finally replied, softly.

"So did we both get replaced then?" Gus snapped, but dropped her voice so Flack wouldn't overhear.

"No, no, it's just we needed someone to work with us obviously and since you can't be in the field once you get back..."

"I know, I know they had to it, but it still sucks," Gus sighed.

"It's weird. But Danny and Hawkes know her from back in the day."

"Her?" Gus tried to keep her tone even.

"Yeah, Jessica Angell. Seems solid, haven't really talked with her that much."

"Linds, I know I got myself into this mess, just promise me you won't replace me on margarita night!" Gus pleaded, shocked at how worried she felt.

"Oh no, Gus, we wouldn't ever do that. She doesn't seem to be a hang out with the lab rats kind of girl anyway."

"How are all you lab rats?" Gus asked, switching the subject.

"Same old, same old," Lindsay replied, not wanting Gus to feel left out.

"Gus wrinkled her nose, "it feels like I have been gone for so much longer than twenty-two days."

"Yeah it does!" Lindsay exclaimed, realizing how much she missed the other woman.

"You know you all can still come by, even though Flack is here, especially since is here, I think he needs more company than just me and the endless supply of unnaturally made up PT's that are parading through here. I didn't know they made scrubs that tight!"

"Bad huh?" Lindsay was curious about the underlying jealousy she detected in her friend while also feeling bad for her. Lindsay had far too much knowledge in unrequited love.

"Are you kidding, since they don't seem to acknowledge my existence once they realize we aren't a couple, I have heard some things. They are actually paying each other to switch shifts. Not to mention they show up looking like they are going to a club."

"You aren't jealous are you, Gus?" Lindsay had to ask.

"Now, I just don't feel it the proper image for a health care professional. Or any professional woman that is. I mean you and I and Stella don't go parading around the office with our goods all on display, because we want to be valued and respected. There is a time and place for such things, but two o'clock on a Tuesday afternoon in my apartment is certainly neither the time nor the place!" They chatted for a few more minutes, made arrangements to meet for lunch if Lindsay could get away and hung up.

Gus walked out to the dining and living area when Flack spoke up, "they are a little obvious aren't they?"

"Huh?" Gus said looking up from her mail stack.

"Your kitchen doesn't have a door you know."

"Yeah, so?"

"Lindsay, conversation, professionalism, time and place."

"Hey, I waited until the PT actually left, and it is the truth. Didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Gus said walking toward the office where Flack was ensconced on a the day bed.

"Not likely," Flack snorted.

"I figured. Besides they all seem very..." she paused, searching for the right word "...accommodating," she finished breaking into a sly smile.

"You are evil, Broussard, pure evil." Flack grinned at Gus.

"Just because I am a psychologist does not mean I have to be all roses, rainbows and kittens you know," Gus retorted, hating that everyone automatically felt she had to be a certain way.

"Oh I got that one a while back, thanks."

"If you want, I will start leaving when they come, give you some," she cleared her throat, "alone time."

"I don't think that will be necessary."

"Ah, whatever, I probably need to get out more anyway, I can't spend three more weeks cooped up in here with you."

"Thanks a lot!" Flack pretended to be wounded.

"Not what I meant. I mean you are probably right, I have been a stickler for the rules, and I am not the one recovering. I just don't want you to think you have to be doing things at twice or three times the rate suggested. I don't want you to set yourself back by trying to prove something that no one is asking you to but you".

"I am not trying to prove anything, I just want to get back to normal." Flack could feel his jaw tightening.

Gus knew she shouldn't barrel forward, but that didn't stop her, "normal, do you even know what normal is going to be for you now? You might have to redefine it, there may just have to be a new normal. You can't go through trauma and just snap your fingers and make it disappear!"

"I'm not expecting it to disappear, and you are one to talk about just ignoring things!" Flack snapped.

"I don't ignore things, I do process them in my own way on my own time, I just adjust faster than most. I am not going to stand here defending myself to you. This isn't about me, it is about you. You haven't talked about the bombing once in any modicum of seriousness," Gus felt her voice raising along with her blood pressure.

"I don't know what there is to talk about or what I even want to talk about and I thought you would be the last person to try to make me talk or tell me when I should talk or how I should feel!" Flack blurted out, not knowing where his outburst had come from.

Gus looked crestfallen, she sat on the edge of the bed, trying to not disrupt Flack. She hung her head, "I'm sorry. I just-" she cut off trying to gather herself. "I told you I'm bad luck, anyone I let get close gets hurt, and I just don't know how much more of it I can take."

"Gus, you aren't responsible, you aren't bad luck, you have just had some really bad experiences, and I'm not going anywhere," Flack replied.

"Logically, I get that," Gus sighed.

Flack was torn between wanting to hold her and wanting to strangle her, but decided on neither. "So listen to that logical part of you!"

"I'll try," she grumbled.

"Good, now what about getting this invalid something to drink?"

"I thought you weren't an invalid," she quipped.

"Well you don't want me to push myself," he countered.

"Fine, what do you want?"

"You got any more of that fabulous lemonade?" He flashed a dimpled grin at her.

"No, you finished it, along with just about everything in my kitchen," she chided.

"Can you make some? It is the best!" He dimpled again and gave her doe eyes.

Gus rolled her eyes, "just because that works on every female medical personnel, doesn't mean it is going to work on me."

"You don't have any good reason not to make more," he pointed out.

"I can see why your grandmother wanted rid of you, but yes I will." Gus got up and walked out the room and then turning around, "But not because you flashed those baby blues, sugar, I'm getting immune to them seeing them put to use so often!" Gus came back in with two frosty glasses of fresh lemonade. "Here you go, whiner."

"I don't whine," he protested.

"Fine then, big flirt," she said, handing him the glass.

"I don't flirt," he replied, taking the glass from her and taking a long swallow.

"Your mere presence has been flirtation enough for the twelve or so women traipsing through here the past week," she said after taking her own drink.

"Not my fault, it is not like I am asking for it," he protested.

"You don't have to. Which is my point. I am just hoping you will be back in your own place by the time you are up for any liaisons with them."

"Who's says I'm not now?" Flack sounded wounded.

"Pul-ease, Casanova, even you need a little more recovery time," she snorted.

"And you would know this how?"

"I can take that lemonade back you know," she gestured to grab at the glass.

"You wouldn't!" he mocked a horrified look.

"I would!"

"You wouldn't!"

Gus shook her head, "no, I wouldn't."

Flack gave her a far too satisfied look. "Hey, guess what the nurse told me?"

"Oh, I can hardly wait to hear this," she dripped sarcastically.

"Shut it, she told me I can start having full showers next week."

"How excited you must be," Gus said.

"Yeah, but apparently I have to have assistance the first couple of showers," Flack admitted.

"That amenity is not available on this level of stay at Hotel Broussard!" Gus mocked.

"Laugh riot. Assistant from an OT to make sure I can re-do the dressings and stuff," he said, looking slightly worried until Gus spoke again.

"That shift is probably on eBay, I wonder what it is going for?"

"I would bet at least a grand," he smirked.

Gus groaned, "you have such an inflated sense of ego."

"I was kidding, or can you only dish it?" he teased.

Gus stuck her tongue out in response. "How is the wound?"

"Are you asking to see it?" Flack said, setting his glass down.

"Not really."

"Oh."

"Don't sound so disappointed, fine show me the wound."

Flack slowly swung over to the edge of the bed, attempting to lift his shirt, wincing. "Hold up," Gus said, lifting it over his head for him.

"I could have gotten it," he grumbled.

Gus hated him feeling weak, coming back with, "I don't have all day!"

"You got big plans all of a sudden?"

"No," she admitted.

Flack carefully peeled the edge of the tape and gauze pad back. His chest was crossed by two lines of sutures, the wound itself still red and raw, the outer edges of his chest still looked burned. The bruising had faded for the most part though.

"Um, tasty. Hey, X really does mark the spot!" Gus remarked, trying to not hurl.

"You are such a nerd, not that I hadn't figured that out from your book collection in here," he gestured to the overstuffed bookcases.

"I will take that as a compliment. How much does it hurt?" she inquired, her brow furrowing.

"Only when I stretch, it mostly itches, I have to be careful and not pull out any stitches. They might come out next week as well."

"Real showers and suture removal, you're just having a grand old-time next week aren't you?" she said with a smile.

Flack winced, fighting the urge to scratch the wound. "I can hardly contain my excitement."

"I can tell."

"Now if you wouldn't mind, can you help me get my shirt back on and get me to the couch? I want to see if there is anything good on TV."

"Should you be moving that much after your p-" Gus saw the ice creep into his eyes. "Okay, okay, have it your way, up we go you big lump." Gus got Flack over to the couch, luckily only a few feet away and settled on the lounger side with the remote. "Just please don't turn on any soap operas!"

"You should know me better than that," he said, turning on the television before looking up at her earnestly, "and Gus?"

"Yeah?" Gus said, trying to ignore the seriousness in his expression and the butterflies it released in her stomach.

"Thank you," he said with great sincerity.

"You're welcome, Don," she choked out before rushing off to the kitchen.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Man of Steel**

The next week Gus was faced with a heavy silence in her apartment. Flack was having his sutures taken out and Gus didn't want to impose by being there. He didn't need her anyway, he just needed a place without stairs, and even that wouldn't be forever. She was softly playing music and trying to following along rustily on her guitar in her bedroom when Flack came back from the doctor.

Gus heard to PT helping him in. "So you'll have to be careful to not reopen the wound, that means no strenuous activity, which I know must be hard for someone like you." This was punctuated with giggles and Flack laughing back with, "I'll try to manage."

Gus gagged and turned up her music as the physical therapist continued, "but starting this week you need to start walking a bit, if you want, I can see if I can come by after my shift to take you out to the park."

Gus switched to another track, shoving her feelings down.

"Um, yeah, that might be good, I'll have to see though," Flack replied somewhat nervously.

"Okay, well you just let me know, here's my cell number you can call anytime." The PT empathized the last word far more than needed.

Gus realized she had turned on _Take another piece of my heart_ and was suddenly horrified, she switched to a song from one of her favorite New Orleans bands and attempted to play along.

"I didn't know you could play. Like Mac," Flack said supporting himself against the door frame of her bedroom.

Gus smiled, "not even close to as good as Mac, but he is the one that taught me, first summer I spent with Claire and him. They had just started dating." Gus continued to play.

"I recognized the Janis Joplin, but what's that?"

"Something a New Orleans band released a couple of months ago," she said, frustrated when she couldn't get the chords right.

"About the storm then?"

"Yeah. I figured it out on the piano, but I'm just horribly out of practice on this," she set the guitar down and paused the music.

"You play piano too?"

"Yeah, like all good Uptown girls do. Growing up in New Orleans, everyone is a musician, pick your instrument before you can even walk," Gus patted the bed beside her, seeing Flack having trouble leaning on the door for too long.

"Is there anything you can't do"? he asked shuffling slowly to the bed.

"I have yet to perfect a souffle or find a guy to stick around long term," Gus replied self-deprecatingly while she ignored his trouble getting to the bed and sitting down, knowing he would hate if she acknowledged his weakness.

"Be easier if you didn't run away," he pointed out.

"I have never run from a souffle," Gus replied, picking back up the guitar.

"God, that song is depressing, tell me it doesn't have words!" Flack was intrigued but found the song a downer at the same time.

"Of course it does, the soul isn't just in the music, Don!" Gus picked her way through the chorus again.

"Sing for me," Flack asked without meaning to.

"Nope." Gus said shaking her head.

"Why not"?" Flack could feel a wall going up between them, as if a switch had been flipped.

"I don't sing." Gus was very matter of fact.

"Right," Flack said not knowing what to make of that statement.

"I don't sing. I am not any good at it." Gus hoped that would shut him up.

"Not even in the shower?" Flack pressed on.

"Fine, I lie, I am a rock star in my car and in group karaoke."

"You have a car? Where?" he asked in surprise.

"Not here, I had a jeep in New Orleans, the streetcars don't really take you everywhere, you know."

"A jeep huh?"

"Yep, yellow, big tires, good for levee driving," she replied, lying the guitar back in its case.

"I would love to see that." Every time he thought he had unlocked her, Gus came out with another tidbit. It was almost like she was doing it on purpose.

"It's illegal, and I don't think I would trust riding on any levee in Louisiana now."

"I gotta agree with that," Flack said, hating the wall back between them, wishing he could get Gus to just be vulnerable with him.

"So, heard you can start doing some walking," she said, switching the subject off of her, as usual.

"I know, my life is so exciting," he replied, knowing he wouldn't get anymore information out her, the moment gone.

"Add the excitement of mine to that and it could practically be a reality show around here."

"At least you only have two more weeks left," Flack retorted.

"Two weeks and then I get to be a good little desk rider, I am so happy about that," Gus grumbled.

"You know for someone who made such a big deal about not wanting to be a cop, you sure are bitching a lot about having to go back to just being staff psych."

"You just have to call me out, don't you?" She narrowed her eyes at him, slamming the case shut harder than needed.

"Like you don't do the same?" he replied, wondering how he had misstepped.

"Hmm. Well at least I will be able to keep an eye on my replacement. I wonder if you will be partnering with her."

"What replacement?" Flack looked thoroughly confused.

"You mean no one has said anything to you about, crap what it is her name...Angell?"

"Jessica Angell, yeah, she's been a round for a while. Good cop, used to be up in Manhattan north. I think she knows Hawkes pretty well." Flack let the statement sit and studied Gus.

"What, why are looking at me like that, there hasn't ever been and won't ever be anything between me and Sheldon, he is like a brother!"

"Well he is a-" Gus cut him off with a flying pillow.

"I'm just saying," Flack replied with a smile.

"And I am just saying I don't care who of you all she knows really well, I am just saying I am not liking being replaced."

"No such thing as that for you, sunshine," Flack replied with a long look.

"Well I hardly doubt she is replacing you," Gus pointed out.

"No such thing for me either," Flack said puffing up.

Gus shook her head, "again with you and the super ego."

"We don't have ownership rights on working with the CSI's you know."

Gus flopped backward, pulling another pillow to her chest, "I know, still. But if you say she is good people, I will try to like her. As long as she doesn't take my place during margarita night."

"As long as you have your priorities straight."

Gus burst out laughing, "Hey you can take a girl out the bayou..." she shrugged pulling herself back up to sitting. "Do you want any lunch?"

"Nah, I got some with Sarah."

"Park girl?" Gus tried to not let her voice frost up.

"Yeah." Flack wondered if he had heard a bite to her voice.

"Do I need to get you a leash before she takes you on your walks this week, something maybe in a nice plaid?" Gus couldn't help herself, why was she feeling so territorial?

"Why are you mean?" Flack asked, both teasing and curious.

"Must be alcohol withdrawal. Hardly like you are a UN ambassador either."

"That's different," Flack said.

She cocked her head at him, "how?"

"It's like my thing," he replied with a shrug.

"Gotcha. Seeing as I didn't have a pretty young thing to take me out to lunch, I am going to make a sandwich, you need any help in getting back to your cave?" Flack started to shake his head no, pulling himself off the bed then, wincing, Gus came to his side "Come on, man of steel," she said helping him to the couch, "remote is all yours."

* * *

**Chapter 25: Back to the Grind**

The next couple of weeks flew by, and Gus found herself heading back to work. If she could call it that. Flack had continued to defy every doctors' expectation and was doing fabulously, still weak and recovering, but not anything like someone who had been hit by a bomb blast six weeks before. Mac's heroics at the scene had gone a long way to help minimize the damage and being one of New York's finest got Don the best surgical care. The fact that he only needed one surgery helped him greatly and his looks and charm garnered him near round the clock visits from PTs and OTs and nurses. Gus was happy to be escaping the near romance novel level scenes playing out in her apartment on a daily basis.

_Oh you big strong man, so wounded oh let me take care of you, oops I dropped something and I must pick it up with my breasts heaving. Well, your beauty is more than any mere mortal could deny, let me sweep you into my arms and- _Gus shook her head, men were imbeciles and women were no better.

She entered the big glass doors of the crime lab, happy to hear the swoosh of them closing behind her. She hadn't fully realized how much she had missed this place until she was back. Mac was on the phone as usual, but gestured for her to come in and take a seat. "Welcome back, feeling back to normal?"

"When have I ever been normal that you have known?" Gus smiled at her uncle, "but I am doing a lot better, and I am beyond ecstatic to be back, even if it is just me and the head cases."

"Well I am glad you are back as well, and as I said, you toe the line and you may get more choices in your own fate."

"Do I still have my old office or did they give it away?"

"Hasn't been that long, Augusta."

"Guess not," she looked longingly at his shield and gun.

Mac followed her gaze, "trial basis, Gus, trial. Though in that trial basis, you are not to leave the office. You are to work 9-5 Monday through Friday. That means no saying you are leaving but staying, no sneaking in on weekends but forgetting to punch in, no overtime and no going to any scenes. Do you understand me fully?"

"Got it," Gus turned before she could get upset and wandered back out into the breezeway to her office.

Obviously no one had used her office since she had been gone, and a good layer of dust covered everything. "Welcome back," she said wiping down her desk with her sleeve, giving it a look of disgust.

"Don't look so happy to be back," said a voice from the doorway.

"Sid!" Gus happily exclaimed, "up from the morgue just to greet me!" She bounded over to the older man.

"Sadly no, I was just hand delivering some files, but was delighted to see your light on."

"You are just the sweetest thing ever, Sid," Gus gushed.

"Good to have you back old girl, good to have you back." Sid patted Gus like a retriever and walked off.

Gus wandered over to the precinct to check in with the Loo there, ignoring the stares in her wake. She knew she was going to face crap from others for not getting fired, but she didn't know what the reaction was going to be. "Looking good, Rocky, hows about we train together sometime?" "Yeah what weight class you in, doll?"the calls came after her.

Gus just rolled her eyes, walked through the pit and said, "now you know none of y'all boys can handle me and I have access to all of y'all's dirty little secrets." That shut them up. "Hey, Loo," Gus said knocking on the Lieutenant's door.

"Broussard, you are certainly looking better than the last time you were in."

"Um, thanks, I think."

"Yes, well seeing as the amount of complaints I have been getting from McNair and Kringas, I believe you will find your in-box full and plenty to do for the next several months."

"Looking forward to it!" Gus said sunnily, sinking on the inside, this meant they wanted her in an office for the rest of her life.

Gus balked when she saw the stack spilling out of her mailbox. "I know you didn't miss us that much," McNair chided her, "I am sure we can find someone else for you to deck."

"Your humor continues to enchant me, Doctor," Gus said shuffling the stack and dropping files.

McNair helped her sort out a stable stack. "Seriously though, Broussard, I would carefully consider your actions in the future, especially if you want to stay licensed as a psychologist in the state of New York. Of course if you want to be an officer, you can continue with your lack of anger management just fine," he ended with contempt.

"I believe that is enough rhetoric from you for today Dr. McNair," chirped a voice behind them. "Augusta, we are glad you are back in a fully professional capacity, we did miss you when you were out and in the field."

"Thank you Celia, I do appreciate that," Gus smiled and turned back toward her office.

"Joseph do you have any idea what that girl's file reads like, it is amazing she didn't hit you. Not to mention her ability to get officers to open up is vastly better than yours or mine," Gus heard Celia chastising the other doctor.

"Well I'll be" Gus sighed to herself, "they don't all think I am a fruitcake."

Gus settled back into her role as staff psychologist seemingly easily. She wouldn't deny she was good at what she did, but that didn't mean she enjoyed it. Her taste of being out in the field made her feel alive again, and in this office, she felt stifled. But she knew better than to rock the boat so early. Her first week back was filled with dreaded chart reviews, it appeared as though the other staff psychologists had left all six weeks for her, and quiet a few fit to perform evals.

Gus was waiting on her 3:00 one afternoon her first week back when a knock sounded on door frame.

"Doctor Broussard?" questioned a voice.

Gus looked up from her files, sliding her glasses down her nose. She had, despite Flack's warnings, started wearing them to work, not wanting to put in the effort of contacts. "Can I help you"? Gus was confused as to why this attractive raven haired women was doing in her doorway when her 3:00 was George Valterra, a very non-feminine male.

"I'm Detective Jessica Angell, I just wanted to introduce myself, I have been working with the CSI team since..." she trailed off like everyone always did.

So this was who had replaced them, Gus thought to herself, surveying the women. Intelligent eyes, too pretty face, boys probably followed her anywhere, Gus wondered who all did know her 'really well'. "Nice to meet you detective, I hope you have made yourself home on the team. Thank you for stopping by, but I am expecting a 3:00," Gus said professionally but coolly.

"Well then, I won't keep you, I am sure you are busy," Detective Angell backed out of the door, confused herself.

"As I am sure you are," Gus said perfunctorily. "Why are you such a bitch?" Gus said to herself as soon as the Detective walked away.

"You shoot one perp and that makes you a bitch now, you got tough in your time away from the desk, Doc!" George Valterra said from the doorway.

"Not you, George, me, so what has gone on with you?" Gus gestured for him to shut the door and sit.

At five o'clock on the dot, Gus left her office, not wanting to break rules so soon and wandered down the hall to the lab. Of course everyone was still there, working intently. Gus felt a stabbing in her stomach. Realizing no one would be able to play with her on her ridiculously normal hours, she headed out, running into Detective Angell on the way. Feeling she should be a good person, she spoke up. "Detective, I apologize, I may have been cold earlier."

"It's all good. I can understand that you aren't happy about your current situation," the women appeared hesitant, studying the psychologist carefully.

"You could say that again."

"So what is your story anyway, I just know Flack got hurt, you got yanked from the field, and I got pulled over from the North bureau."

"Long and complicated story that I cannot relay without much alcohol." Gus cracked a smile.

"Well you will have to tell me sometime, Stella told me you made a mean margarita."

Gus could feel her body tensing. "Listen detective, I know we just met, and I don't mean this as rudely as it may sound but-"

"Yeah?" Angell looked at her with cold dark eyes

"Flack is going to be back sooner than anyone thinks and I am not staying behind a damn desk."

"So?" Angell asked, cocking one eyebrow high.

"Don't get comfortable," and with that Gus turned and walked out.

"Don't worry, I never do!" Angell called angrily after her.

* * *

Arriving at home in a bad mood, Gus found Flack zombied out on her couch. "Your IQ may be dropping rapidly, Flack."

"What are you talking about?"

"That television has to be rotting your brain, I have books you know," Gus snapped gesturing to the overflowing bookcases all around the apartment.

"Yeah but it is all fancy highbrow intellectual stuff."

"No it's not," she snapped again.

"Rough day?" he asked, giving her an opening.

"I hate my job," she grumbled.

"At least you still have it," he pointed out.

"Don't start, Flack, not today," she sighed, pulling off her suit jacket and sunk beside him. "Has your fan club taken you out for your walk today, Donnie boy?"

"Bite me, but no they haven't."

"Feel up to a stroll in Gramercy?"

"You actually going to let me in to your precious private park."

"Only because you need to get your ass back to work, stat!"

"I'm trying, but why are you rushing me all of a sudden?" he asked, curiously.

"I'll tell you after I change and grab the key." Gus bounded out a few minutes later in tight yoga pants and a tank top.

Flack flicked his eyes over her figure while she was digging through a basket for the skeleton key to the park. He found it amusing that she had little clue the effect she had on men. "Hey sunshine, you may give the old chess playing men a heart attack."

"Buzz off, Flack, I am not even approaching a bantering mood currently," Gus reached out a hand to pull Flack up from the couch.

"Alright then, muscles," he said as Gus pulled him very quickly to his feet.

Once at the park, Flack spoke up, hobbling beside her, "you know most people would be happy with a normal schedule, Broussard."

"You really peg me as most people, Flack?"

"Not at all sunshine, not at all, just pointing out the positives."

"Well thanks for that."

A few minutes in silence, carefully stepping though the park, Gus nodding and waving to her neighbors. "You know people have been killed for a key to this damn place, I don't get it," Gus said shaking her head, "I read some of the police reports."

"People are dumb." Flack responded. "So why this rush to get me back to work?"

"I met Detective Angell today."

"Ah, are your green eyes showing again?" he teased.

Gus stopped, exasperated, "watch it Flack, I think that old man with the artificial limb and walker just lapped you." Flack smirked. "Don't give me that, blue eyes. I am not jealous of her per se, I am jealous of being stuck in my office on this ridiculous schedule that none of my friends follow, isolated and surrounded by case files."

"Per se," was Flack's sarcastic reply, "you know for all that moaning about not being a cop, I find it funny-"

Gus cut him off, "yes, I get it, Karma is a bitch. And today so was I."

"Oh did the claws come out to an unsuspecting Angell?"

"Maybe, a bit."

Flack scoffed, "don't worry she can more than handle her own. She has been through the ranks".

"What is that supposed to mean"?" Gus bristled, was he saying she was a slacker because she didn't go through academy?

"Gus, you have to chill, I wasn't saying anything about you. I am just saying Angell is tough and probably didn't think twice about whatever you said or did."

Gus shrugged at him, "Fine. Hey, you just did a lap!"

"I know, those pretty young things, as you call them, have been kicking my ass."

"So they have done something other than ogling it?" Gus teased.

"Shut it," Flack said, shoving her, "what you making for dinner?"

"Hey, I'm back to work now, your being waited on days are o-v-e-r!" Gus looked at him. "Don't sulk, it is unbecoming, and I am making dinner. Ginger chicken with almonds."

"Tasty. You know Broussard, you would make a good housewife."

"You looking to get re-injured, Flack?" Gus mocked a boxer's stance.

"I'm just saying."

"God, when can you climb stairs again and go back home?" Gus asked in teasing exasperation.

Flack's face changed, "grown tired of me, huh?"

"No, Don, I wasn't saying that, I was just teasing." His eyes still stormy. Gus moved over to a bench, patting the space beside her. "Come, sit, what's up?"

"I hate that you can always read me, you know that right?"

"Just sit down and tell me what's going on." Gus turned to him on the bench, hugging her knees, trying to look more the concerned friend than psychologist.

"Honestly?" he asked.

"Don't you demand that from me?"

"I am kind of afraid of going home." Gus suppressed a laugh, this did not jive with Flack's personality at all. She chewed her lip and studied him until he continued. "I know I have done better than anyone expected, but I can't lift anything, I can barely haul myself around, I have had nightmares and I just-" he paused to swallow, "I don't know if I will ever be back to my normal strength."

"Flack, I don't know how to tell you this, but you were hit by a bomb blast two months ago. You have exceeded every expectation, no, smashed through every expectation and what you are experiencing is pretty text-book."

"Great, it doesn't feel text-book."

"I know," Gus uncurled and kicked at the dirt with her sneaker. "Listen Flack, stay as long as you want, I have kind of gotten used to having you around," she looked over at him with a sly grin, "it's like having a cleaner and slightly less smelly guard dog." He dimpled back, bumping her. She fell to the dirt, "ouch, dammit, Flack, I thought you said you were feeling weak!"

He tried to suppress laughter, "good to know you are still a mess, now let's go make dinner, woman."

Mrs. Potter greeted them on the way in, sticking a potted plant in the door. Gus rolled her eyes, "Mrs. Potter, there are criminals just waiting for someone to do something like this," she said to the elderly women. Flack attempted to move the plant, but couldn't. Gus helped, without looking directly at him.

"You two just make the most adorable couple, it is so nice to have young blood around here again, makes me feel more alive. Hopefully soon there will be little feet running up and down the hallways. Not too early or late or loudly mind you, we do have rules," the little old women said, pinching Flack's cheek before she shuffled off to the park.

"Oh Gawd," Gus drawled, tilting her head heavenward, "not another rumor!"

Flack just snickered all the way to the elevator, "come on dear, dinner won't make itself," Flack teased.

"Please don't encourage them, you just will incite a riot."

"That's half the fun," Flack said with a grin.

"What does that say about us?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"That this is how exciting our lives have become, riling up little old people."

"True, true. We are full of excitement," Flack said following Gus into her apartment.


	17. Summer of Sam

**Chapter 26: Summer of Sam**

Gus should have known better than to make jokes about how less than exciting her life was. A few days after July 4th, her phone rang toward the end of the day from a NYPD blocked number. This was Gus' first clue something was up, the number was from the within the department, but from outside the precinct. "Dr. Broussard, NYPD," Gus answered briskly.

"Gus"? said a very timid voice.

"Yes, this is Gus." Gus didn't immediately recognize the voice.

"Um, it's Sam, Sam Flack, Donnie's sister, I just...um I didn't know who to call."

Gus felt her brow furrowing, why was Flack's sister calling her, "oh, sorry! Hey, Sam, how are you? Do you need another shift picked up? I can only do it if it is after 5."

"I'm kinda got fired from there," Sam said, her voice quavering.

Gus felt the hairs on the back of her neck. "Sam, what's going on?" Gus got up, closing her office door with her foot.

"I kinda got in a fight with my boss, but that isn't the problem, I didn't know who to call I couldn't call my brother, and please don't call my dad or grandmother..." the girl was nearly hysterical.

"Okay, Sam, I need you to take a deep breath," Gus said calmly and Sam did. "Good and another one...now tell me, who is we and where are you right now?"

"Me and my friend Kelly and we are kinda at the 90th. I hate to ask, but can you come get us? And please don't tell my brother."

"The 90th precinct, in Brooklyn?" Gus had a bad feeling about this, but she couldn't ignore the girl or the icy pit in her stomach.

"Yeah, we are kind of being held...just please come."

Gus knew she should tell the younger woman to call her brother and step away from the whole situation, but something about the terror in Sam's voice stopped her. She had the feeling that the Flack men could be less than forgiving. "Listen, I can be there soon, I just have to let someone know I am leaving. And Sam?"

"Yes?" said a weak voice.

"Don't say another word to anybody until I get there."

"I won't, promise and thanks."

"Celia, I um need to duck out a little early, personal thing," Gus caught the other psychologist in the hall.

"No more appointments?" the other psychologist asked, her interest raised in why Gus was leaving.

"Nope, all quiet," Gus wasn't about to give this woman any ammunition.

"Is everything alright with you?" Celia figured she had a right to ask as the highest ranking staff psychologist.

"I am sure it will be fine, I'll see you tomorrow." Gus knew she was fishing.

"Good evening then." Celia said turning wondering if the personal matter had anything to do with the handsome detective Gus had been caring for.

* * *

Gus hightailed it over Brooklyn, cursing herself for doing so the entire way. Gus felt her heart and stomach leap and sink at the same time as the taxi pulled up to the precinct. "Dear Lord," she said, paying the exorbitant fare and pulling open the front door.

Much like the 12th, the precinct was a buzz of familiar activity, but Gus felt very out of place.

"You lost or something?" the Desk Sargent asked Gus curiously.

"No, actually, I am here-" Gus stopped, why the hell was she here, "I'm Doctor Augusta Broussard, I am here on behalf of-"

"Gus, Gus, over here!" Sam called from where she was seated on a bench next to another young woman Gus could only guess could be Kelly. Sam appeared slightly sheepish but no worse for the wear, while Kelly was sobbing hysterically. It was only then that Gus realized they were both handcuffed to the bench.

Gus looked up to the ceiling, hoping some sort of cosmic event would save her from this situation. She squared her shoulders and walked toward the bench, noticing a uniform sitting at the battered desk next to it. "Can I have a minute?" she asked, flashing her credentials, desperately wishing she had been able to keep her shield.

Luckily it was enough for the uniform, who looked desperate for a break. "Please, if you can do anything to shut this broad up, it would be a miracle," he said, hooking his thumb toward Kelly.

Gus gave him a slight smirk, grabbing a box of tissues off the desk and handing them to Kelly. "Could one of you please tell me why you are sitting handcuffed in the 90th precinct and how you expect me to get you out of this?"

"It is all my fault!" Sam burst out dramatically.

"No it isn't," Kelly protested between sobbing hiccups, "I was the one that saw the open window."

"I don't care whose fault it is, just someone please tell me what is going on this second or I am picking up my phone and calling Don!" Gus said, her patience wearing thin and already knowing this was a bad idea.

This just made Kelly cry harder, but scared Sam enough to get her to talk. "So, I kind of got in a fight with Todd, my boyfriend, and he sort of kicked me out after I got fired." Gus nodded, waiting for the rest of it. "He just threw me out on the street, so I went to stay with Kelly at her parent's."

"I, hic, still, hic, live with, hic, them," Kelly interjected.

"Most of my stuff was still at Todd's, but when I went back today because I knew he was going to be at work, he had changed the locks. I just wanted my stuff back."

"And Kelly saw an open window and you decided to just let yourself in and get your stuff back?" Gus said, trying to not roll her eyes.

Sam nodded, "yeah, and it would have been fine, except the jerk came home early and flipped out on us and the nosy neighbor called the damn police when we started yelling."

"Sam!" Gus admonished, though she wanted to say a lot more. "What happened when the cops came? Did you actually get arrested, did they read you your rights?"

Sam shook her head, "no, they just linked us up and piled us in the squad car, some cop is in there, talking to Todd now." She gestured toward one of the interview rooms.

"Be honest, did either of you break anything while you were there?"

Sam shook her head, "no, I just wanted to get my stuff."

Kelly went pale, "I freaked out when the cops came and I jumped back out the window and I think I may have broke it on my way out. Am I going to jail? My parents are going to kill me and I am too pretty for prison. I'll never get into grad school now!" Her panic set off enough round of wails.

"You two sit tight, I am going to go see what is going on and how I can help."

"It's not like we are going anywhere," Sam quipped, shaking at the cuffs.

Gus waited until the officer was finished talking to Todd, catching him as soon as he came out of the interview room. "Officer...Yance, is it? Dr. Augusta Broussard, out of the 12th," she said handing him one of her cards.

"Psychologist, huh? From Manhattan? What brings you all the way out here? I'm not being pulled for some eval am I?" Yance looked a little worried.

Gus decided to use this to her advantage. "Should you be?" she said with a flirtatious smile. "What is the deal with this?" she asked, pointing at Todd.

"Simple 808, some guy's crazy ex slipped back into his apartment to get some of her stuff and started causing a scene, had a friend with her, dove out the back window as soon as we pulled up, caused some damage to the pane and ticked the super's wife off."

"Slipped back in?" Gus asked, fishing for more info.

Yance raised his eyebrows, wondering why a psychologist was so interested in a disturbing the peace call. "Open window. Now why was it you were here, Dr. Broussard?"

"Did the crazy ex happen to mention her last name was Flack?"

"She claimed to not have an id on her, why I linked them up and dragged them in, wanted to make sure they weren't in the system without any outstanding warrants. Wait, Flack, like-"

Gus nodded, "yeah."

"So why isn't the legend here himself? Doesn't he also have a son, detective over in the, wait, didn't you say you were from the 12th?"

Gus sighed, "yes, I work with his son, but I think Sam was trying to avoid name dropping, so she called me."

"What did she think a shrink could do? Though to tell you the truth, her friend could use one."

"Is he pressing any sort of charges?" Gus replied, pointing at Todd.

"Don't think so, they didn't technically break and enter. Super wants the window fixed though, and she is pissed enough that she may push things. Apparently those two used to go at it like cats and dogs on a daily basis."

"What is it going to take to have you release them to me?" Gus asked, hoping he wasn't going to be a hard ass.

"You can vouch for them, get them to pay for the window?" Gus nodded, praying she didn't have to pay for it herself. "I gotta issue a citation for something, misdemeanor 808, if they don't have a record, shouldn't be more than a simple fine. You get them to cough up their ids and I can get you all out of here in no time."

"Thank you, so much, Officer Yance."

"Well, just remember this if I do get called up for an eval."

"Will do," Gus said, walking back to Sam and Kelly and getting both of their driver's licenses. "I talked him out of arresting you," Gus said, trying to scare them, "you are both still getting a citation, though and you are going to have to replace the window. Officer Yance is going to run these through the system, I trust there will be no surprises?" Gus glared at both girls. They shook their heads. "Good, after he is done, I'll make sure Kelly gets home and Sam, we'll figure something out."

"I can't go home, my parents will kill me!" Kelly insisted with a plea.

"Your parents would kill you if they were having to bail you out of jail!" Gus protested.

"What about my stuff, it is all still at Todd's!" Sam cut in.

"For right now, you are going to have to forget about your stuff, Samantha," Gus warned.

"So I have no boyfriend, no job, no stuff and no place to stay?" Sam said, her tone petulant but her expression terrified.

Gus heaved a sigh,"fine, one night, you can stay with me, but Don is still at my place, so you are going to have figure out something to tell him."

"What about Kelly, if she goes home like this," Sam gestured to her mess of a friend.

"Fine, both of you, for one night, one night only and then you can each talk to your parents and figure things out. Even if you are both adults and should act like it!" Gus said, storming off to give Officer Yance the licenses.

After satisfactorily running them through the system, Yance wrote each girl a ticket and unlocked the handcuffs, giving them each a stern warning Gus was sure neither paid attention to. "Good luck," he said to Gus with a smile.

"Thanks," she grumbled, hailing them all a cab.

Gus told the girls to wait at the corner cafe for a few minutes before coming up. "I am sure the door will be open, if not buzz, but I think I should give Don some sort of head's up."

"You aren't going to tell him are you Gus?" Sam inquired.

"No, I am not, but I have to tell him you are staying the night, you get to tell him what you want on your own. Just remember, the truth has a way of revealing itself."

* * *

Gus let herself into the apartment with a heavy sigh. "Rough day again?" Flack asked from floor where he was...

Gus wondered what the hell he was doing. "Just the last couple of hours, what are you doing?"

"Core exercises," he replied, nonchalantly.

"Like Pilates?" Gus smirked.

"No!"

"They aren't just for girls, you know," she said with a grin.

"I know, I know, they suggested yoga as well."

Gus suppressed a snicker, "well, you have fun with that, but I just wanted to tell you to ready yourself for overnight guests".

"Guests plural? One for each of us then, because I don't think I am there yet and I don't know if I really want to hear-"

"Flack, you might just want to hear who it is before you continue that statement."

"Who then?" he said running his hand across his forehead slinging sweat across the hardwoods.

Gus wrinkled her nose and tossed him a towel,"Sam and her friend Kelly".

"Sam?" Flack looked quizzically, "my sister Sam?"

"You know another Sam Flack I might be bringing home?"

"But Sam has her own apartment in Brooklyn, with like three roommates."

"Apparently not really, but that is all I am saying, it's..." Gus broke off.

"If you say complicated, I am going to considering hitting you," he glared at her.

"Not my place to tell you," Gus finished.

"Not your place? How do you figure?" Flack asked.

"Oh let's just say I have insider knowledge." Just then a knock sounded on the door, Flack pulled himself up by the coffee table and followed Gus to answer it.

As soon as Sam stepped foot in the door Flack was on her, "what are you doing here, sis? Don't you have your own place? Did you get thrown out again?"

Gus gave Flack a look, "way to be supportive, Flack," she admonished.

"And how would you know anything about sibling relations?" he shot back.

"I am going to ignore that. Kelly, do you want to take a seat on the sofa?" Gus asked the younger woman who was still breaking into sobs, "I'll get you some water." She turned to Sam and Don, "you guys can go duke this out in my bedroom if you want." Gus said to them on the way to the kitchen.

A while later they came back, Sam looking chastised and Flack looking pissed. Gus touched a finger to her lips, "Kelly passed out, why don't you come outside and wait on the pizza guy with me, Flack?"

"Fine," he snapped. They slowly, but somehow still angrily made their way outside. The evening was muggy, the air thick.

Gus' hair began to immediately curl, "damn, I need a drink," Gus muttered.

"Me too," Flack responded, he softened the slightest bit, "look I am sorry for the sibling crack, you probably had to learn all about that stuff."

"Please don't patronize me, Flack, you are right I don't know first hand, I just think the situation is...delicate".

"Ain't nothing delicate about those two," Flack said gesturing upstairs.

"Did Sam tell you about what happened?"

"Yeah, I just can't believe she would be so stupid. She sure knows how to pick winners. Bad enough she dropped out of school. Again. After lying to Grams and Pops about living with three roommates when she is really shacking up with some loser. Then she gets fired and kicked out by her no good boyfriend and then she B&Es him to get her junk back!"

"According to the NYPD, it was merely disturbing the peace," Gus pointed out.

"You didn't have to fix things for her, maybe all of us should just stop rescuing her for once and then maybe she would act her age."

"Cut her some slack, Flack, not everybody can have everything figured out by twenty."

"She's twenty-two!"

"I'm older than that and I still don't have things figured out!" Gus protested.

"You aren't getting arrested though," he countered.

"I see your point," she said with a slight smile.

"You really didn't have to help," Flack said again.

"I know, but I wanted to-" Gus started to say more, but was interrupted by the arrival of the pizza.

* * *

After dinner, Gus returned to the living room after stacking dishes in the dishwasher making them all tea, though she poured a shot of bourbon into her's and Flack's. She stopped short, sloshing liquids when she discovered her sectional sofa had no room for her, as the other three were enthralled with whatever was on the television. Kelly was cuddled on the lounger, finally not crying, Sam was half lying by her friend, and Flack was sprawled at the other end, kicking at his sister's feet. "Stop it!" "Move your smelly feet then!" "Move yours!"

"Um, children, do you think maybe some one could let me onto my sofa in my apartment where currently none of you are more than guests or pay the mortgage?" Gus rolled her eyes, putting the tray on the coffee table.

Flack sat up, patting the space next to him, "come here, I'll even let you lean on me, since it is my good side."

"Damn right you will!" Gus said passing out the drinks. "There is a little extra in ours, Don, so watch it."

"Thanks, sunshine," he said, adjusting so Gus could settle in next to him.

"What about ours, it's just tea!" Sam looked as if Gus were trying to give her poison.

"Excuse me, this isn't room service, you want it, bar is in there," Gus gestured at the kitchen, trying to ignore the look Flack gave both of them when Sam returned with her mug doctored.

Gus pulled a face, "you ladies may have my bedroom tonight, I already put fresh sheets on the bed. I just hope I have enough pillows."

"We'll be fine," Sam said, yawning, "nn fact I think I may go in there now. You do have a television in there, right?"

Gus rolled her eyes, "yes, in the wardrobe."

"Cool, 'night then, and thanks," Sam said, helping the still pale looking Kelly toward her bedroom.

Some time later, with Flack back on the lounger, Gus sprawled on her stomach facing him flipping through a magazine, he yanked on her hair. "Hey, ow, watch it!" Gus exclaimed.

"I just realized I should say thank you for, ya know, helping my sister."

"Funny way of showing it," Gus said pulling out her ponytail and rubbing her scalp.

"Let me, you big baby," he said massaging her scalp.

Gus flopped her head down on the cushion, "you keep that up and I might start drooling," Gus said muffled.

"Lucky for you, I already knew you were a drooler, sunshine," Flack said with a grin. Not five minutes later, Gus was passed out, and Flack had managed to get his hand caught in her hair. "If only you didn't have so much of it," he said struggling to free his hand.

"Wha- what?" Gus said lifting her head up sleepily.

"Sorry, I was stuck," Flack said pulling his hand back.

"Yeah, I break a lot of brushes, thanks for the scalp massage though."

"No problem. Hey, do you want the daybed in the office? I'm good here."

"Nope, you are still my charge, and I have a comfortable couch, remember?" Gus said, turning to her side, hugging a throw pillow to her chest.

"Just wanted to ask, trying to be nice."

"It's all good" Gus said yawning, "would be better if you could pick one channel and stick to it, though."

"Fine, here," he said stopping on some old fashioned horror movie.

"Humph, wouldn't have thought this," she remarked.

"Why not?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Thought you were afraid of ghosts."

He narrowed his eyes, "who told you that?"

"Everybody," she replied with a smile.

"Well, this is just a movie. Make believe. And remind me to kick everybody's ass later."

"Sure, whatever Flack, you don't have to be brave in front of me, you know."

"Shut it Broussard, or I won't keep rubbing your head."

Not one to turn down a good offer, Gus complied and inched her head closer to Flack's hand. "Rub away then," she murmured.

"You are spoiled," Flack remarked, tangling up a hand again.

"You're one to talk," Gus retorted.

They spent the night, watching bad horror movies, listening to the girls talking in the bedroom, Gus' head nearly but not quite in Flack's lap, and Flack, for one time only, happily entangled. Both slept, solidly, without a twitch, without a nightmare, blissfully at peace.

* * *

**Chapter 27: Breakfast Club**

The next morning before work, Gus was making breakfast while her phone buzzed once again from a NYPD number. "Broussard here,"

"Dr. Broussard, this is Celia Kringas," responded a clipped voice. "I was just checking on you to ensure that your personal matter had been taking care of or if you needed any more time off."

Gus started to smile thinking this woman was being very sweet, and then she realized more likely the woman was just digging for information, "well thank you Celia, I should be fine, I might be the tiniest but late though, I will be sure to make it up."

"So it's not medical?" the woman asked.

'I knew it', thought Gus, but she was at a loss, she couldn't say a family matter because then they would think was Mac, and she didn't want to tell the truth that her sort of partner's little sister had gotten sort of arrested over in Brooklyn either. Instead Gus took a second and then said, "I thank you for your concern Dr. Kringas, but I promise, no worries, I will be in soon."

"Trouble at the office?" Flack came in to the kitchen, yawning and scratching his chest through his t-shirt, "what smells so good?"

"Figured I would try to wake the two little hell-raisers with some breakfast."

"Sam can sleep like the dead, breakfast ain't gonna cut it, sunshine," Flack said swiping a piece a bacon.

"I already heard them stirring, thank god I grabbed my shower early, otherwise it would be like dorm city all over again," Gus gestured to the towel wrapped around her hair.

"Glad it isn't just a new look then," Flack said going in for another piece of bacon.

Gus whacked at his hand with her spatula, "stop it!"

"What you don't make me breakfast?" he implored.

"Excuse me?" Gus stopped, cocked a hand on her hip, "where have you been every weekend for the past couple of months?"

"Well sometimes I go to my grandma's and sometimes you just buy it and you don't make it during the week," Flack said with a sulk.

"You are getting to be a brat you know with all these women waiting on you hand and foot, you try to go back to work and your head won't fit through the squad room door," Gus gestured menacingly with a knife.

"Hey, watch it there Mack the Knife, you don't have the best history with those things."

"Ha ha ha," Gus mocked but put the knife down, "maybe this will shut you up," she scooped up a mound of the banana's foster french toast and shoved it in his mouth.

At that moment Sam walked in and mocked gagged, "Jesus, I can't handle that much domesticity before coffee," she said slumping over to the coffeemaker.

Flack started to choke, "domesticity?" he said through a mouthful.

"Ew," Sam said "Donnie that is gross."

Gus slid Sam a huge coffee cup, "here have a real size mug, those are for pansy guest who can't handle caffeine," she looked the girl up and down, "are those my clothes?"

"Yeah, sorry, as I said most of my stuff is still at Todd's. I guess this is me getting over my stuff," she said with a grin.

Gus sighed, her words being twisted back on her.

"Sammy," Flack started with a warning, then shook his head, "I'll make sure they get dry cleaned," he said to Gus.

Kelly shuffled into the kitchen as well, damp from the shower, swimming in Gus' sweats, "morning," she mumbled.

"Okay y'all, we can't all fit in here, it is the smallest room in the place. Go sit at the table and I will bring food out."

Kelly cracked a smile, "I love your accent."

Gus looked confused, she sometimes forgot people picked up on it, "just go sit," she said with a shake of her head.

"You need any help?" Flack asked.

"Nah, I got it, table's set."

With her motley crew settled at the table and digging in, she pulled on her suit jacket. "I've gotta go 'you guys'," she stressed, "but good luck with everything, especially talking to your parents. Kelly, don't forget you have to pay for that window."

Kelly dropped her head, "I know," she said miserable, "I am going to call today."

"All right then, take care y'all," Gus said picking up her briefcase and stumbling out the door, spilling coffee as she went, "dammit" she muttered catching her briefcase in the door.

Sam laughed, "you got yourself one mess there Donnie".

"I don't have myself a mess other than you, sis."

"Whatever, you two are like so in love with each other."

"Sam, we are partners at work, you have to have each others back, but we are not 'so in love' as you say. I have had plenty of interest from admiring females anyway," Flack puffed up.

"Yeah, but how many of them make you breakfast and let you live in their office?"

"I told you, Sam, partners."

"Whatever," Sam replied with a snort.

"She is really nice," Kelly spoke up from playing with her food.

"Yeah she is," Flack said with a fine edge to his voice. "Now eat up so I can get your back out of my hair."

"Which is looking much better these days, bro, that long-haired thing was so not working for you," Sam dug at her older brother.

Flack reached over and flicked his sister's ear, "enough. Eat."

"Okay, okay, jeez."

* * *

**Chapter 28: Dinner and Ice Cream**

Somehow Gus made it through the day, luckily Hawkes came to rescue her late in the afternoon for coffee. "Does this mean I get to step foot in the lab?"

"You are too humorous for your own good, Gus," Hawkes replied, deadpan.

"I'm just saying, it sucks being in the office and not in the field," Gus grumbled.

"You have barely been back."

"Doesn't mean I don't have cabin fever already."

"It is kind of weird not having you lurking around saying cryptic things," Hawkes grinned at her.

"I thought that is what you had my uncle for," Gus grinned back.

"Ah ha, a smile. Yes, we do have him for that, but your cryptic sayings have psychobabble in them and Mac doesn't think everyone is a serial killer."

"I do not think everyone is a serial killer, I just think many cases have similar characteristics to that of a more deviant mindset, one much like that of serial killers."

Sitting there drinking coffee, with all team buzzing in and out, making plans with Stella to go to a film festival if Stella didn't get a call on Sunday, Gus felt like she was part of something. And then she looked at the clock, "crap, I have to go, I can't stay after five or they will cattle prod me".

"Well don't be a stranger, Gus, I've missed having coffee with you, Flack doesn't have a monopoly on your time you know," Hawkes said with a serious face.

"Trying telling pretty boy that," Danny snorted from the snack machine, "haven't had a good drinking buddy in weeks."

Gus flushed and became exasperated, "y'all know I didn't fall of the planet, and I would have done the same for anyone on the team. Plus, y'all are the ones working all the time, not me!"

"We know, Gus, I was just giving you a hard time," Hawkes said squeezing her shoulder on the way out of the canteen.

"I wasn't," Danny quipped, "seriously, I need a long night at Sully's."

"So ask, Lindsay, girl can shoot whiskey too, ya know," Gus interjected.

Danny became sheepish, "I just, I don't, I wouldn't wanna..." he stammered. Gus just raised her eyebrows at him. "I just think I would take Montana to a classier place, that's all," he bust out with.

"I am going to ignore the fact that I think you just called me un-classy and agree that you should take Lindsay out someplace nicer. Like for dinner or something."

Danny came and sat down beside Gus, "it's not like a haven't been trying, she just doesn't seem to get me."

Gus leaned back in her chair, "You know I am off the clock now right?"

"What does that mean?" Danny slit his eyes at her.

"Means I can give you friendship Gus advice not Doctor Broussard therapist speak," she explain.

"So?" He looked exsasperated.

"I don't think you want friend Gus advice from me right now, Messer."

"Why not?"

"Because it mostly involves me calling you an ass," she replied.

"What kind of friend is that?" he grumbled.

"A good one, besides, I'm Linds' friend too."

"Damn girls club," Danny said getting up and leaving in a huff.

"Hey, Messer?" she called after him.

"What?" he said, only half-turning back around.

"How about we go drinking tomorrow night?" she offered.

"Fine, whatever," Danny responded nonchalantly as he walked out the door.

* * *

Gus found herself hurrying home, wondering how things went with Sam and Kelly. Flack was in the middle of a weight workout with a PT, this time a young hunky guy named Paterson according to his id. Gus wasn't sure if that was a first or last name. "Finally, some eye candy for me," Gus muttered putting down her keys and sorting through the mail. "Hey y'all," she said to the two men in her living room, "can I get you some iced tea?"

"Sure," Flack grunted going through reps.

"That would be lovely," said the physical therapist.

Gus caught a twinge and went into the kitchen hearing Paterson say "ss that your wife or girlfriend?" and hearing Flack snort, "God no, we're not, I'm not-" "Oh really?" the young man's voice rose clearly on the end.

"Of course he's gay, why would a hot guy in my living room actually be there for me?" Gus said to herself, adding a mint spring to each glass and carrying a tray out. "Here you gentlemen go, I will be in my room if you need anything."

"Actually we are about done here, unless, Detective you would like some dinner?"

Gus froze in the hallway wondering if Flack was going to catch on that he was being asked out by a guy and how he would respond, she shook her head and went into her room to change into jogging clothes and partake of some yoga herself, really she just didn't want to know.

Gus came out a while later to find Flack on the sofa reading a book, hair damp from the shower. "So no dinner date for you?" she said with a smirk.

Flack made a disgusted face, "No thanks, I like my dates a lot more you know, female."

"It should not come as a shock that guys hit on you as well, Don."

"I know, but still it weirds me out, I don't know how to handle it," he said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Just pretend it is a really ugly girl and let him down easy," Gus suggested.

"You saying I wouldn't go out with an ugly girl?"

"Pu-lease, I have heard more than enough about your past girlfriends from Danny and it sounds like you could start your own modeling agency," she chided.

"Danny needs to learn to shut his trap and I wouldn't not call them all girlfriends."

"Label them as you see fit then, but I am going for a jog, Don Juan."

"Girlfriends are too high maintenance, they have all these expectations and requirements," Flack said, turning back to the book, "have a nice jog, be careful."

Gus came back from her jog, sweaty and starving, she had skipped lunch. She slipped back into the apartment, noticing Flack still had his nose in a book. Definitely a welcome change of pace from his constant and irritating channel surfing.

"I'm making pasta you want some?" she called from the kitchen, where she was rifling through the pantry.

"As long as it is not that healthy crap you tried to give me a couple of weeks ago," came Flack's dry reply.

"It is whole wheat, but that crap was soy and a horrible failed experiment I swear never to repeat. And since when do you turn down food?" she teased.

"Fine then," he replied, not looking up as she stepped back into the living room.

"Watcha reading?" she queried.

"Some Dick Francis book, I didn't know you had boy books," he remarked, flipping a page.

"I wasn't aware literature had genders, blue eyes," she teased.

"You know what I mean," he huffed.

"Well I do have hundred of books, thank god they were in storage and didn't get wet during the storm."

"Why were your books in storage?" Flack asked, finally looking up.

Gus thought 'because my asshole fiance didn't think they matched his _Southern Living_ decor and didn't want me to appear to be a woman who could think for herself' but not wanting to broach that subject with Flack merely replied with, "had to make room for my shoes."

A bit later, seated across from each other at the table, steaming bowls of pasta in front of them Gus asked, "so how's this for healthy crap?"

"Too good to be healthy," Flack said digging in with a vengeance.

"Heh," she swallowed her bite, took a swallow of wine and asked, "how did things go with Sam?"

"Let's just say I am glad to not be my little sister, dad was giving her an earful about dropping out of school when I left."

"Ouch, that bad?" Gus winced, worried about the younger woman.

"I would have been a lot harder on her, but my sister is overly dramatic. You would think he was killing her."

"I did notice a bit of a dramatic streak."

"How could you not?" Flack's disdain was clear.

"Do I detect some latent sibling issues, Don?"

"Are you turning therapist on me?"

"Nope, like I told Danny I am off the clock. Speaking of which I'm going out with him tomorrow night."

"Out or out out?" Flack narrowed his eyes.

"Does it matter?" Gus rolled her eyes, "come on it's Danny, were are grabbing a drink at Sully's, I think he is having girl troubles."

"With Lindsay?" Flack questioned.

Gus put her hands up, "I don't know nothing 'bout nothing!'"

They ate in silence for a few minuted before Gus said, "hey Flack, can you request a hot young straight male to come do your next weight training. I mean unless you want Paterson to come back," she broke into a mischievous grin.

"Why are you so mean, and I'm not going to play matchmaker for you, I am sure you do fine on your own."

"Well obviously, I mean you have had to deal with so many over zealous suitors since you have been here," she said.

"Did you just say suitors?" he teased.

"At least I didn't say gentleman callers," she quipped.

He ignored her before asking, "why haven't I?" He realized he was genuinely interested in her response and intrigued at the response he wanted.

"Haven't you, what?" Gus asked, digging in her pasta dish.

"Had to deal with any gentleman callers?" he pressed on, half-teasing.

"Because, dear sir," Gus put a forefinger to her cheek in mock thought, "boyfriends are just as much effort and maintenance as girlfriends!" With that Gus started to clear the table.

As she reached for his plate, Flack had a strange sensation of wanting to pull Gus down into his lap and then his sisters voice rang through his head 'you two are like so in love', he shook his head, that was not possible because: first off, he didn't fall in love; secondly, most of the time he wanted to strangle Gus or put her in a bubble; lastly, she didn't let anyone in.

Gus didn't notice Flack's deep thinking, she was too busy trying to not drop anything from the pile in her hands. She had made it two steps into the kitchen before she dropped the whole stack with a crash.

"Bubble, definitely a bubble," Flack said getting up to help her.

"Watch it, there's glass," Gus exclaimed pushing him back out of the doorway.

"It's fine, I can handle a little glass, I handled a not so little bomb if you recall," Flack said lifting his shirt and pointing at his scars.

Gus gulped and flushed, stepping back on a huge shard. "Dammit" she said hopping back. "Let me just vacuum this up, go read your book or something!"

A couple of minutes of clean up later and Gus hobbled to the bathroom. She was sitting on the edge of the tub, picking out shards of glass with a pair of tweezers when Flack appeared.

"You left a blood trail, team would love that," he said smiling, but with a look of concern.

"I'll be fine, do you know how many times I have injured myself in the course of my lifetime?"

"I can only imagine," Flack smirked.

Gus held up the Marine approved first aid kit, "this was my Christmas gift from Uncle Mac."

"I am surprised there is anything left," he paused, "why don't you refer to him as uncle in public?"

Gus shrugged, swabbing out a deep gash and wincing, "I met him as Mac, I knew him as Mac, he's Mac, I mean could you really call Mac Uncle?"

"Nah," he stopped again, "that was your Christmas gift?"

Gus nodded, putting a butterfly closure on the deepest cut and wrapping her foot in gauze, "we aren't really a sentimental family."

"Wow, you got the short end of the stick on presents then!"

"I'm a big girl, I can buy myself whatever I want, usually."

"Still, it's not the same though." Flack thought about Christmas with his family, being practically buried in wrapping and ribbons.

Gus wondered why he was pushing this issue. "Um, Flack, gifts and holidays in general pretty much started sucking for me when my parents were killed. Besides, a trust fund can get you lots of stupid crap." 'Like a house or two' Gus thought looking around. "I got by just fine on my own."

Flack looked down at her with his blue eyes wide with something cross between care and fear, "Crap, Broussard, I don't know why I keep forgetting, you just seem so...normal."

"I like to think I am," Gus slammed the first aid kit closed, "now I believe I need to go mop my floor."

_How can you forget her parents died, and so did her aunt and friend and she's been through a hurricane and god knows what else, Flack, come on you are smarter than this, _Flack chastised himself while pretending to read his book, _but she does seem so well-adjusted except for being skittish and closed off, okay so maybe she is not so well adjusted but she puts on a good act and looks damn good doing it to_ Flack admired Gus while she carefully mopped the floor, unaware of his eye following her. _Stop it, why are you thinking such things, you have plenty of women fawning all over you day in and day out, it must just be because you have been cooped up in here too long, that must be it, because she is...was...will be...your partner and that won't cut it out in the field. You can't go getting emotions or body parts involved, junior._

"Must be some book," Gus called from the hallway, hand on her hip.

"Why?" Flack raised his head up with a snap.

"I asked you three times if you wanted some ice cream, I was going to hobble down and get some."

"Sure, can I hobble too?"

"Yeah, your treat in that case," she teased.

After getting cones, Gus asked, "so you think Sam will be alright?" her voice and face were full of concern and worry.

Flack felt his heart melt a little like his ice cream was doing but mentally kicked himself, "she will be fine. It was nice of you to go get them and let them spend the night too. I just don't know why she didn't call me."

"I think she was just overwhelmed and scared."

"Still," Flack shook his head, he just thought it was weird that his little sister had called his partner. He didn't know what to call the feeling though. Protective? Jealous? Gus just shrugged, licking her cone. Flack suppressed another devilish thought, though he admitted without thinking, "Sam informed me after you left that she thinks we are in love with each other." He shocked himself as the words came out, where the hell had that come from?

Gus chocked on her ice cream, sputtering, "what?!" she kept coughing, Flack pounded her on the back, her cone falling to the ground, finally she composed herself. "Crap," she said looking down at the puddle of melting ice cream forming.

"I'll buy you another one, though since the thought of being in love with me apparently about kills you, I don't know if I should," he tried to tease but could feel it falling flat.

Gus wasn't about to get sucked down into his seriousness. "Nah, it's all good, I didn't need the empty calories any how. And what would your sister know about love if it doesn't breaking into an ex's apartment to steal her stuff back?" she scoffed.

"True, true," Flack said feeling like he had dodged a bullet.

"I think I need a bath and to forget about the past couple of days," she said, heading back toward her building.

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed.

"That wasn't an invitation," she said, looking back at him over her shoulder with a grin.

Was she flirting? "I know," he huffed, feeling slightly disappointed as he trailed after her.


	18. Pasts, Presents and Paycuts

**Chapter 29: Grow Up**

The next night, Gus found herself perched on a bar stool at Sully's waiting on Danny, who was running late, as usual, caught up in a case. A wannabee cop two stools down kept trying to hit on her, despite her turning him, and his drinks, down. The bartender tried to tell him to stop, but he remained undeterred. Finally, after one too many comments about her anatomy and things he wanted to do to it, Gus was fed up. "Listen you over-pumped mall security meat head, I've about had it, you ain't a cop, you ain't gonna be a cop and you are in a cop bar, so I would watch my back if I were you!"

"You are one to talk , you uptight bitch. You are in here too, you think just cause you got some prime T&A someone is going to save you? I don't see no shield on you either."

Gus had reared back and was about to start swinging when she heard, "you see a shield now, punk, get the hell outta here!" She looked over to see Danny holding the guy's head to the bar, the guy squaking, "okay, okay, I was just leaving."

Danny released him and Gus couldn't help but notice the impression of Danny's badge on his forehead. "You always make friends like this when you are left alone, Broussard?"

Gus smirked at him, "the guy had it coming, he has been at me for over an hour."

"Yeah, sorry about that, had a hit on some evidence to deal with."

"It's cool Danny, I know you have a job to do. Thanks for the shield trick though, it was a nice touch."

"No problem," Danny said with a shrug, though he was inwardly proud he could protect his friend.

"Hey Stu, put his on my tab," Gus said to the bartender.

They shot a couple games of pool and talked to some other guys on the force and then sat drinking in silence for a little bit before Danny spoke up. "It's, ah, kinda weird being here with just you and not Flack."

"I know, isn't it?" Gus responded wrinkling her nose, "he'll be back soon enough."

"So he's doing good?" Danny asked, kicking himself for not checking in on one of his oldest friends more.

"Yeah he's doing great, you know Don." Gus paused briefly, "so what's been going on with you, Messer?"

Danny talked to her about recent cases and about the antics of the team for a good while until Gus got more than a little wistful, when he wrapped it up with "nothin' much, same old stuff." Gus didn't respond other than to turn towards him on her stool and stare him down until he came out with, "same old stuff, chasing evidence, playing with dead people, trying to catch the bad guys, trying to snag Montana."

"Ah ha, there it is. Finally," she said with a wide smile.

"You didn't agree to come out with me just so you could analyze me, right?" he asked, looking a little worried.

"I can't work overtime, Danny, my shift ended about 6 hours ago. This is all friend Gus, promise," she said, patting him on the arm.

"I just don't get women," he sighed, heavily.

"I don't think that's correct," Gus sniffed into her beer, "I've heard stories. I think you don't get Lindsay because she is not some piece of fluff you can flirt with and leave on the side of the road."

"She's just..." Danny took a long pull of beer, "I don't know. She runs hot and cold. Sometimes I think I will be getting somewhere and then she pulls back and puts this wall up. And then there is the fact that she is scary smart and stubborn as anything."

"And a challenge?" Gus interjected.

"Yeah, kinda like you. In fact, you two got a lot in common," he gestured.

"Who said I was a challenge?" Gus narrowed her eyes, hoping to god there was not another betting pool on who could bed her like there had been in New Orleans.

"No one, really, I mean Flack and I talked about..." he trailed off.

"Talked about what?" she pressed him.

"Nothing, I'm not saying another word. Just tell me what to do about Montana!" he pleased.

"Stop acting like a ten year old for starters," she shot back, rolling her eyes.

"Whaddya mean?" Danny didn't know where she was going with this.

"I mean you have done everything short of pulling her pigtails and hitting her with your lunch box. You can be playful and funny and do your whole routine that you think is charming, but be serious occasionally."

"Serious, I can do serious." Gus looked at him with skepticism. "I can!"

"I didn't say anything," she replied.

"You were giving me a look. That look," Danny said, pointing at her face.

Gus clapped her hands over her face, "that better?"

"And you're one talking to talk about being serious," he shot back.

Gus pulled her hands into her lap, "Danny the thing is," she sighed, "she probably is interested, she just might be scared of getting hurt or getting close. I think there's something that may have happened to her back in Montana. You may just have to give her some time and space. If you are patient, she will come around. You just have to be patient, and treat her like she is a person and a friend above all."

Danny nodded, "I could see that-" he stopped and looked at Gus, suddenly intent, "we are still talking about Montana here right?"

Gus rolled her eyes, "Mostly, as you said me and Linds got a lot in common."

"So what happened to you?" he asked, leaning in.

"What hasn't happened to me?" Gus responded, waving the bartender over to settle their tab. "Listen Danny, I am here if you need to talk whenever, okay?" she said, giving him a quick hup.

"Yeah, thanks," Danny said, leaving a tip, "let's get you in a cab seeing as it is the middle of the night and Flack would have my ass if I didn't see you got home safe."

* * *

Flack was still awake when she got in. "You caught my insomnia, I see," Gus retorted to him, "or you were waiting up, which is kind of creepy."

"Nah, I just..." he trailed off.

Gus sat beside him on the couch, tucking her legs underneath her. "Nightmare?" She asked. He didn't say anything, just a slight nod and nostril flare. Gus stretched, "I'm going to make myself some hot chocolate, you want some?"

"It's summer."

"It's not a seasonal fruit ya know?" she said padding into the kitchen.

Flack followed her with his eyes, he hated having nightmares, he couldn't imagine how Gus dealt with them about every night. He felt bad for not waking her that night she slept on his couch. He felt he had failed her somehow.

"It's your brain working itself out, you know," Gus called from the kitchen while steaming the milk. Flack didn't respond. She came back in a few minutes later, handing him a mug and sitting back beside him. She set her mug down and turned back towards him. "They will go away, I promise, Don," she said her eyes wide and concerned.

"Yours didn't," Flack pointed out, wrinkling his brow.

"They did for a while," she countered.

"But then they came back," he said with a hint of despair.

"Not without a trigger. They've gotten better lately, I guess I gave you my insomnia and my nightmares," she stated wryly.

"You need to get better at your gift giving, sunshine," Flack said, arms folded across his chest.

"We already talked about gift giving in my family. But fine, what do you want a pony?" Gus remarked poking at him.

Flack had a brief roll in the hay comment flick through his mind, but shoved it back into his brain's recesses. "I'll get back to you," he finally said grabbing the finger that she was poking him with, "would you stop that, you are as bad as my sister."

"Sorry," she mumbled, trying to pull her hand back from his grasp with a flash of thought that she didn't want to remind him of a sister, ever, and then she felt a tingle from him holding on to her hand and then she felt heat rising in her belly and then she pulled back and said, "I gotta go to bed, night, Flack," and practically ran to her bedroom.

"What the hell?" Flack murmured after her, "I don't think I will ever understand her," he said, wandering back to his bed in the office.

* * *

**Chapter 30: Who's Gage**

One weekend in August, with all her friends at work and feeling more than a little stir-crazy, she bounded over to where Flack had his nose stuck in another book, "come one you are turning into an egghead like me, let's go for a run in the park!"

"Gus, it's really hot out there," Flack remarked, turning a page.

"Hot, you don't know from hot boy, you ever even be down to the swamp in the summer?" Gus bounced on the cushion beside him.

"No, I don't like that much heat," Flack said partially telling the truth, the other part was he didn't like to run unless chasing someone. Though he supposed in theory, he would be chasing her...he shook his head.

"Come on, we can take it all slow, I'll buy you a, what Yankee term do you have for Sno-bliz... icee, snow cone?"

"Insulting what I call things up here in the north is hardly a way to convince me to come, besides you seem to have had enough sugar already." Flack was amazed how she always seemed to have at least three things going on at once. She should learn to relax.

"Come on, you big lug, I was kidding. Let's go," Gus yanked on his arm, but since Flack was already getting up, she overcompensated and they both fell back onto the coffee table in a heap. "Oof," Gus said trapped under Flack's weight.

"Are you alright?" Flack asked, staring down at her.

For the briefest of seconds, Gus got lost in his eyes, "I would be better if you got off of me," she replied, finally.

"Right, sorry, but you were the one tugging on me," Flack said getting up slowly.

"I know, let's just go." Gus could feel her face turning as red as her tank top.

Later at the park, Gus noticed Flack trailing behind, thought about stopping but knew he would hate that, so she decided to slow her pace. A small dog chose that moment to dart between her legs, clothes lining her and taking her down in her second fall of the day. "Oh my precious thing, are you alright?" she heard a saccharine voice coo.

Who ya calling precious, Gus thought and then realized the woman was talking to the over groomed bundle of fur barely larger than a rat.

"You should really watch where you are going, there are very valuable dogs here, just because they aren't at eye level, doesn't mean they are not special and my Pookie here is very special!"

Gus' fruitcake alarm bell went off, "you are very right, I am sorry about that-" she started when Flack caught up behind her

"Is everything okay here?" he asked with his cop voice on.

"Hmm why yes, except she," the woman holding Pookie looked at Gus like she had crawled out of a dumpster, "fell over my darling precious, but I am certain we will both be fine." She devoured Flack with her eyes, but Gus barely registered this as she was picking asphalt out of her palms. Flack didn't notice it at all, watching Gus pick at her palms. The woman gave one more look at Flack and said, "but we might be better with a drink, would you care to join us?" she trilled.

This got Gus' attention, she popped her head up and glared at the woman. Flack noticed a scrape on Gus' cheek, "I don't think so," he said coldly, "in fact I think you might be better with a leash, seeing as there is a law for that."

Flack gave the woman one of his death stares until she finally she said, "well, fine," and huffed off. Gus was attempting to put herself back in order on the side of the path.

"That was a nasty fall," Flack remarked coming up to her.

Gus flipped her hair back through her ponytail holder, smoothing it down, "I've had worse."

"Somehow I believe that, but you have a scrape," he said tracing her cheek lightly with his finger.

Gus gulped, his finger seeming to send a tremor down her spine. "I'll be fine, I just might have to go as slow as you, now," she said jerking away and heading back to the path.

Barely five minutes later, a woman running by with a jogging stroller caught Gus' eye. "Don't tell me you are getting baby fever there, Broussard," Flack stated following her gaze.

"Good Lord, no! But I think"- Gus took off in a sprint.

"Wait up, sunshine!" Flack said trotting behind her.

"Tamara Hughes Bruno?" she called to the attractive woman up ahead.

The woman stopped and turned, "Augusta Broussard, oh my god!" she squealed. The women embraced.

"You and Phillip are in New York now, how the hell did that happen?" Gus said to Tamara, finding it hard to picture this woman in New York.

"Long story," the woman tittered, "but after the storm his practice went to hell, so we took a chance...and there is this little guy," Tamara gestured to the baby in the stroller, sleeping peacefully, "this is William."

"Adorable," Gus appropriately cooed, "how old?"

"Three months, a Katrina baby."

"I heard there was a lot of those," Gus said standing back up from her crouched position by the stroller.

"So how are you, you look fabulous, you are all buff and you are here...you had an uncle here or something didn't you?" Tamara stood looking effortlessly composed and not at all like she had just had a baby or was running full speed through the park on a blazing hot day.

"Yeah, he helped get me a job with-" Gus was cut off by Flack.

"Whoa ,sunshine, are you trying to kill me?" Flack said catching up to them. Tamara shot her a interested and slightly devious look.

"Tamara, this is my partner Detective Flack with the NYPD. Flack this is my friend Tamara Hughes Bruno, from New Orleans."

"Pleasure to meet you, detective, good to see that the NYPD stocks them as handsome as I had heard. August and I were in the Krewe of Iris together," Tamara paused, something clicking ."You are police officer now?" Tamara sounded stunned.

"Er, not really I am a staff psychologist with the NYPD."

Tamara looked at the two of them, "so um, what about Gage. I can't believe you got him out of the south, I had heard some rumors, but you know how the N'Awlins grapevine likes to twist things."

"Natchez," was Gus' one word steely answer.

"Oh, yes," Tamara looked slightly flustered, realizing her faux pas. "Well I hate to run, but I need to get William back for a feeding, but do give me your card, Augusta."

"Sure thing, here call me anytime, I have an ungodly amount of free time."

"I know, they don't have nearly as many social engagements here do they?" Tamara said with a swish of her perfectly glossy hair. "Well, we are off, fabulous to meet you detective and to see you again, Augusta." After a peck on Gus' cheek, she was off and running again.

"What just happened?" Flack said as they started walking again.

"What do you mean? I knew her from New Orleans."

"But this is New York," Flack replied, dumbfounded.

"We have a way of finding each other, one time on the tube in London I ran into someone I knew, Kings Crossing too, it was amazing," Gus chattered away feeling horribly uncomfortable.

"Does everyone in New Orleans know everyone?" Flack asked incredulously.

"In certain circles, pretty much," Gus sighed, not liking his curiousity.

"What the hell is the Krewe of Iris?" Flack said, working though the conversation he had just overheard, feeling like he didn't understand half of it.

"Oldest all female Mardi Gras krewe in the city, I didn't start riding until not that long ago except for the year I was a maid in Proteus, but I didn't really want to be. You have no clue what I am talking about do you?"

"Not one bit." Flack was already having a lot of trouble keeping up, and now it was if Gus had just started speaking a different language.

"You have no idea how much joy that brings me," Gus said breaking into a huge grin.

"I can't believe she kept calling you Augusta."

"It's what people do there," Gus said feeling a little nauseous all of a sudden.

"And the three name thing?" he said with a wave of his hand.

"Three is nothing, not to mention they make your 'junior' look like a drop in the bucket I have met fourths, fifths, even a sixth once."

"That's just weird," Flack said with a shake of his head.

"That is deep south lineage, and I am so happy to no longer be stuck in it," she sighed.

"Who's Gage ?" Flack asked next.

Gus skidded to a stop, "crap," she muttered stepping off the path and leaning against a tree. Gus leaned over, her hands right above her knees and tried to not hyperventilate.

"What, I know not dead, you said something, Natchez?" Flack wracked his brain, trying to think if he had heard her mention that name before, but he couldn't recall it.

"That may be worse," Gus quipped, "Gage Fontenot, who was a fourth by the way, was my asshole chauvinistic fiancée in New Orleans until a couple of days before the storm hit."

"You were engaged?" Flack was flabbergasted.

"Painted into a corner is more like it," Gus replied, suddenly intrigued with split ends in her hair.

Flack didn't stop staring at her. "Aren't engagements usually cooperative?"

"It is a long story," she said, ducking him.

"I've got all day," Flack said leaning beside her on the tree.

"You aren't going to let me ignore you on this one are you?" Gus knew she had little choice but to come clean. She didn't want to though. She was horribly afraid of what Flack would think of her if she told him about Gage, and she was horribly afraid with herself for caring about what he thought of her.

"Not a chance in the world on this one, sunshine." Flack's relaxed posture made it clear he had did have all day and wasn't going to let her off the hook until she told the whole story.

"Fine, here is the short form: I was working with DV victims and I met this asshole attorney in court and it was hate on first sight for me but he saw me as a challenge."

"Imagine that," Flack couldn't help but quip.

"Watch it, Flack. Anyway, he courted me whole-hog old-fashioned style, which bugged the hell out of me by the way, and I still refused to go out with him. I knew his kind, they are a dime a dozen in New Orleans, but more importantly I knew about him and his pampered Garden District family. Old society all the way, garden club and debutantes and being Rex, that is what they were all about. Eventually, he wore me down and a agreed to go out with him. On our first "date" he informed me that his friends had bet him that I would never go out with him and that his parents were about to revoke his trust if he didn't marry someone soon. I know, a real romantic. Let's just say he had enough personality disorders to know exactly what to tell me right when I needed to hear it, And I was in a dark enough place to believe him instead of my gut and I stupidly found myself engaged. Yes, I was drunk, in case you wanted to ask, it was at a coronation ball. Once he got that ring on my finger, he thought it was time for me to stop working with the NYPD or with the courts or with DV vics and definitely no Red Cross work. Next thing I knew I was doing private practice and in the friggin' junior league."

"Hold up, I am trying to both understand and picture this," Flack said leaning toward her and flicking a lock of hair behind her ear, "so then what happened?"

"About three days before the storm he said he was leaving, I said I was staying, he told me to not be stupid called me a few names, told me he was sleeping with his secretary and to not expect him to be faithful, so I slapped him across the face and he split my lip with his damn Tulane ring. I told him I never wanted to see him again. He found somebody about 5 seconds after being in Natchez who wasn't a challenge and got married last Christmas," Gus finished, trying to appear flippant.

"Are you serious?" Flack could not get this to match up with everything her knew about the woman before him, he also couldn't believe any man in his right mind would have left her behind.

"As a heart attack. It was probably the best thing to happen to me in the long run," Gus tried to be nonchalant, but she felt like her stomach was being gnawed at by a pack of nutria.

"I gotta say he better not ever make his way up here!" Flack wanted to protect Gus will all his being.

"Don't worry he doesn't think anything exists north of the Mason-Dixon line."

"No wonder you don't date," he remarked with a heavy burst of air.

"Yeah, well," she heaved a sigh, "if you could not tell anyone about this, I would appreciate it."

"Your secret is safe with me, but after hearing that story, I think you owe me a drink!"

"Fine by me," Gus said walking off.

Flack came up and put an arm around her. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Always am," she said, ducking out from under his arm, only because she enjoyed being there so much.

* * *

Walking home after their drink, Flack slung his arm around her again. "You deserve better than an asshole, you do know that right?" he said squeezing her.

"Yeah I know, they just kind of find me," she said playfully bumping his hip.

"Just don't let them follow you home."

"I can't, you're there,"she grinned, "for now at least," she finished wistfully.

"About that," Flack cleared his throat, he had been dreading telling her this, dreading it being real since he got the call. He didn't know how something could bring him such happiness and sadness at the same time.

"Hmm," Gus couldn't actually verbalize anything, because she caught that something big was coming.

"I'm cleared for desk duty." Flack let it hang in the air.

Gus turned to him, "Don, that's great, that's amazing, congratulations!" she hugged him excitedly, "I am so happy for you," she squeezed once more and let go.

"Thanks sunshine, but it is only desk duty and you keep telling me how much that sucks. I guess I will be out of your hair soon, then."

"Yeah, I guess you will, "Gus remarked, a storm cloud crossing her face.

"What? That's not a good look." Flack hated that look, but he was oddly relieved to see it.

"I dunno, it's just-"" she shuffled and looked down at her feet, "it will be weird not having you around all the time and since you'll be back at work and we just, we really won't be partners any more and I- " Gus stopped, feeling a whole lot of emotions she couldn't deal with wash over her.

"You what, you're gonna miss me aren't you?" Flack taunted her.

"Maybe. Yes. So what?" She was going to miss him, like an appendage, and she didn't know how to deal with that. Gus also knew she didn't want him knowing how much this was effecting her, so she just shrugged.

"Nothing, just wanted to hear you say it," he replied with a warm grin spreading across his face.

* * *

**Chapter 31: Shielded**

The rest of the summer seemed to just disappear. Flack moved out the third week of August. So on the one year anniversary of that horrible storm, Gus found herself alone in her apartment, trying to avoid all the crap on the news and dreading Claire's birthday and the anniversary of her death coming on its heels. She was surprised when her phone rang that night with Mac on the other end asking her to meet him. She was pleasantly shocked to find not only Mac, but Stella, Lindsay, Danny, Hawkes, Flack, and well, maybe she wasn't so happy about Angell, but they were all at the bar and grill when she arrived.

"Y'all," she said, almost bursting into tears.

"We kept seeing the news today and you were cloistered in your office," Stella said.

"We didn't think you would want to be alone," Lindsay tacked on.

"Thanks so much," Gus said slipping into the empty seat between Mac and Flack.

"Miserable without me yet?" Flack whispered at her.

"You've only been gone a few days!" But god yes, Gus added silently to herself.

After they had eaten and were sharing a pitcher or two, Mac cleared his throat, "I have a little present for you, Gus since you have been in New York for almost a year and all," he set a bag in front of her.

"It better not be one of those damn I heart NYC shirts, I hate those things," she snapped.

"Dually noted," Hawkes replied.

Why was everyone looking so damn happy? Stella's eyes were sparkling and Lindsay was bouncing in her seat, Danny was rubbing his hands together. Gus carefully drew out the tissue from the bag, looking into it, feeling a weight but not seeing anything, until finally at the bottom, she gasped. "Really, no joke you aren't kidding me?" she said pulling out the brass shield.

"I wanted my dream team back and Flack shouldn't be on desk duty too long. We are phasing you back in starting tomorrow, but you have to clear your case load on your own," Mac warned.

"No problem," she said throwing her arms around Mac's neck and burying her face in it. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Mac froze and the team laughed. "Sorry, I am just a little excited!"

"Obviously," Danny teased.

"You'll be partnering with Detective Angell for a few weeks, working in tandem on cases," Stella said.

Have my friend break that news, nice move Uncle Mac, Gus thought.

"See, I'm not replacing you, I actually am looking forward to working with you, the team speaks very highly of your use in the field," Angell said, graciously.

Why did she have to be so damn nice? "Thanks, you too, I'm sorry I was a bitch before."

"No problem, I can be one too."

"Not our dear Angell!" Hawkes interjected.

Was that, could something, Gus studied the two of them, sitting beside each other. Hmm, they would be cute together...not as adorable as Lindsay and Danny who still seemed to be holding out...maybe she needed another night out with Danny to smack some sense into him...

"Wanna share a cab?" Flack asked her a while later after the team started to disperse.

"I guess, I was going to walk though," Gus admitted, not ready for the night to end and not wanting to miss a minute of time with him.

"I'll walk with you then," he suggested.

"Sounds great," she said, wondering what this was about as they said their good nights to the rest of the gang.

"You know I know how to get home, and I barely had anything to drink." Gus couldn't figure out what was going on, but she knew she was feeling horribly out of control and didn't like it.

"I know." Flack just shrugged, sticking his hands into his pocket, playing with change.

"What's this about then?" she couldn't stand not knowing. He shrugged. "Don, come on, what's up I can tell something is!" He mumbled something she didn't catch. "Come again?" she asked.

"I miss you," he said, very softly.

"You're a dork!" she cracked up while equally feeling as though she was floating about fifteen feet in the air, he actually missed her.

"Living with cousin Bobby sucks, he steals the bathroom, he leaves towels everywhere, he's got crazy women over all the time and he can't cook!" Flack admitted.

"I spoiled you, didn't I?" Why was she so happy having spoiled him? Why did she want to keep spoiling him, she wasn't the housewife type.

"Yeah, you did," he dimpled at her.

Oh yeah, that damn dimple had a lot to do with it, Gus thought saying,"yeah, well you're all better now, so the gravy train had to end eventually." Flack didn't respond, he just stood there in front of her apartment morosely, hands still stuck in pockets. "I can still cook for you, ya know." God she just wanted to...well she wasn't sure what particularly she wanted to do but she knew it involved his hands not being in his damn pockets and on her.

"Yeah, I know." Flack was afraid to say any more, didn't want to take his hands out of his pockets, wanted to throw her over his shoulder and carry her into the apartment like some a caveman.

"Alright then, glad we cleared that up. And you can come hang out any time Bobby drives you too crazy. I mean if Mac wants us to be partners again, we have to have each others' backs right?" Gus slowly grinned.

"Right," he smiled back and drew her into a unexpected hug, "come're. Congrats on getting the shield back," he wanted to do so much more than hug her, but holding Gus tight brought him more comfort than he cared to admit.

"Thanks," she said muffled into his chest, "you know, you smell a lot better now that you are back at work," she said sniffing him. She wanted to imprint his scent on her memory, she also wanted to crawl underneath his skin right about now, but she had to do something to break the tension.

"Always with the jokes aren't you, sunshine?" he said letting her go.

"Don't be a stranger, ya' hear me, Don?" Gus said giving him a quick peck on the cheek and letting herself into her building.

"I won't," he called after her.

* * *

Gus quickly got to work trying to clear her case load. She set up back-to-back appointments for pre-hires and told them if they missed they were automatically getting a disqualification in her book. "You can't show up for an appointment, you won't show up when it is needed," she said. She went directly to any officers that had fired their weapons in order to pin them down to get an appointment. She pulled them into supply closets and interrogation rooms on the spot if they wouldn't give her a time. She sorted through the cold cases and categorized them, she even conned McNair into taking a bit of her caseload. By the time she sat down to a dinner with Mac two weeks later, her case load was a lot emptier.

"How's it going, Gussie?" Mac said as she breezed into the restaurant remarkably on time.

"I am all good, I am cleared with the exception of three pre-hires and crossing my fingers that I don't come up in rotation for clearance evaluations, I am hoping the boys in blue can keep their guns in their pants!" Mac smiled wryly. Gus thought something looked different about him. "What about you Mac, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Gus," he said, not giving her anything else.

"It's just...I didn't talk to you on Claire's birthday and I felt bad about that." She felt horrible about getting caught up in her own stuff and wanted to be there for him, he had been through so much and deserved someone to look out for him.

"It's fine, Gus, you are allowed to have a life." Why this poor young woman had to hold onto guilt? She always burdened herself and Mac couldn't figure out why, she defied science, that was for certain.

Gus shrugged and played with her food, "I know that, but...this year seemed a lot harder with...stuff."

"It will get easier, you have had one hell of a year, Gussie." Mac still wasn't sure Gus had processed the past year.

"Not as bad for me as for some," Gus responded, refusing to take pity.

They sat eating for a while when Mac calmly stopped, putting down his fork and knife. "Gus I have something to tell you."

"Oh god, don't tell me you have cancer, you're not dying are you?" Gus started to feel dizzy, drained her wine glass and tried to breathe.

"Gus, Gus, calm down" Mac said covering her hand with his. "I just wanted to let you know that I have started...seeing someone."

Gus fell back in her chair in relief, "that's fine by me, you are allowed to have a life as well."

"I just thought you should know, as it is something that could become...serious."

Gus studied him for a minute, chewing on her bottom lip, "it's not Stella is it?Because that would be kinda weird for me and girls' night."

Mac smiled showing no teeth, "no it is not Stella."

"Who then, you barely leave the office, unless you met her at Cozi's..." Gus pondered this.

"No, Gus. I expect you to keep this in confidence as it is someone from the department. Her name is Peyton Driscoll and she is an ME, she recently rotated up from nightshift. I wanted you to know since she may be around, but I am not prepared for anyone else to know. Anyone else," he stressed.

Gus snorted, "Mac, I deal in secrets like bankers do money, you know that."

"I am aware, I just wanted to be clear."

"Clear as glass, can we get dessert now, because I am coveting that cheesecake?" Gus said, pointing at the display case.

* * *

**Chapter 32: Pay Cut**

The next day, Gus finished up the last of the pre-hire interviews and went to drop some evals on the precinct Captain's desk. "Here you go Cap, I am all cleared of charts!"

"Good to hear that Doctor, or is that Detective Broussard again?"

"I hope so, in fact"...Gus smiled and sat down, "I want to be full time in the field if that's possible, sir".

"Just homicide?" The Captain looked up from the file he was reading. Dr. Broussard certainly was a force to be reckoned with. She had cleared her case load in an extremely short time without cutting corners. Hell of a background too.

"It's what I feel I am best at, working with the CSI team." Gus knew there would be some resistance.

"True, true, but you do have an extensive background in crisis counseling," he pointed out.

"Which is excellent for dealing with witnesses," she countered.

"You also do have a knack for getting officers to open up," he pressed on.

"All the better in interrogation don't you think?" she countered again.

"You are going to have an answer to everything aren't you?" He hoped so at least, Lieutenant Daddino had been pestering to have her in solely homicide for some time now. Both of them had be disappointed to hear about her reaction the day of the bombing, but they also understood it and had done similar hotheaded things back in their younger days.

"Probably," she said, charmingly.

"You know you would have to give up your office and be in the pit with the rest of homicide, like a regular detective."

"I can have my office cleared out by the end of the day," she replied with a smile.

He was convinced, but he couldn't help but see how she reacted under continued scrutiny. "Some people might not like having a psychologist among them, Broussard."

"If I can handle prisoners, I can handle a few ruffled feathers, sir."

"Listen, Daddino wants you under his command, has for a while, but I can't promise you that you will always be working homicide, we might have to pull you for hostage negotiations or undercover work, we don't have a lot of young women on the force and you have unique capabilities."

"I can understand that." Gus hoped his answer was yes, but didn't know how many conditions she could take.

"But seeing as you already have alliances with the forensic team and with Detective Flack, I suppose I can grant you and Lieutenant Daddino your wish."

"That is fabulous and exactly what I hoped to hear. Thanks, Captain!" Gus was practically glowing and floating.

"But Broussard, this will mean a pay cut, detectives do not make a psychologist's salary," he warned, thinking obliging her would actually help the precinct budget.

Gus stared at him squarely, thinking of her father. "I'm not in it for money," she said.

"Good, that's what I hoped to hear. I'll get the forms done up then. You can have until the end of the week to clear out your office. Go see Daddino to get you a place in the pit, hopefully he can find you some place that won't piss off too many people."

"What else is new, Captain? I can handle it," Gus beamed.

* * *

Gus was working on clearing out her office, perched on the edge of her desk in high heels trying to get a diploma off the wall when she heard, "you're gonna have to get more sensible shoes, sunshine, if you are going to be out in the field all the time."

"Oof," Gus responded, the diploma coming loose, along with a good bit of drywall, as she fell back onto the desk.

"They'll take that out of your paycheck if you don't patch it," Flack said leaning against the wall flanking her desk.

"Well that's freaking fabulous considering a just took a huge pay cut."

"Huge, damn I should of stayed with you longer, I didn't realize I had a sugar mama," Flack teased.

"That's cause you didn't," she glared at him.

"You really wanted to be in the field that bad?"

"And tell me, how much are you enjoying riding a desk, Flack?"

Flack raised his eyebrows, "I see your point, but how are you gonna live Miss Gramercy Park?"

"I haven't quite figured that out yet, but thanks for reminding me. It's too bad I don't have a free place to live," she chided before continuing, "I'll be fine, I have options," she finished, slightly relieved that she had put as much down on the co-op as she had and had done a lot of the renovations herself. Not to mention Bobby had cut her a good deal, though she now wondered how much Flack had to do with that. But even with that, Gus had the feeling that her savings account and what was left of her trust fund may start to dwindle rapidly.

"You could get a roommate," Flack suggested, seeing the anxiety creep into her expression.

Why did he say things like that? "Like who? You ain't moving in with me," Gus said aloud, though she was thinking much the opposite.

"I wasn't saying me, you could take Bobby off my hands, though." Flack mentally kicked himself for saying anything, it wasn't like he wanted to move back in with her...well maybe he did, but that was beside the point, what he mainly wanted with her was all-access pass.

"Ha ha," Gus dryly remarked trying to quell horribly decadent fantasies involving Flack being her sex slave.

"What about Lindsay?" Flack's voice brought her back to the present.

She shook her head, "I think Lindsay likes living alone, as much as I do."

"Well then, Miss Independent good luck to you."

"I'm not that bad am I?" She rather liked being independent and she hated that men had issues with that.

"Maybe." Flack rather enjoyed her independence, though it did sometimes extend to a fault.

"Fine, I'll prove it to you," Gus pointed to the stack of boxes of books, "you can give me a ride home. You aren't helping me carry them though, because I know you still aren't supposed to be lifting."

"See that doesn't really prove anything too me other than you like me for my access to wheels."

"I like you for a lot of reasons, blue eyes, your wheels are just one of them." The words popped out of her mouth before she knew it and it had Gus wondering where her candor had come from.

Flack looked stunned for a brief moment and then smiled at her. "It will be nice having you in the pit, sunshine, but try to get a desk near mine so I can protect you from the assholes I work with."

"What are we in fifth grade? I have met these guys before, I can handle myself."

"Yeah but you knew them a shrink-sorry-psychologist and then as a sort of cop but they just looked at you like you was consulting. This is gonna be an adjustment, for everybody."

Gus hopped down off her desk, "for you too, you mean."

Flack shrugged, "it's gonna be different that's all, not bad, just different." He stared at her unnervingly, "I'll try to not get too jealous with you out there in the field and me still riding a desk."

"I give you two more weeks tops, you have been kicking ass. In fact," she said walking over to him squeezing a bicep, "you might be in better shape then you were before."

"Ahem, am I interrupting anything?" Detective Angell asked from the doorway.

Flack looked slightly guilty but Gus didn't let her comment take effect, "nah we're good, I was just telling Flack here that since he has been laying off the donuts he had buffed up. And he scoffed at my healthy food," Gus grinned at the woman, knowing she was being underhandedly territorial and knowing Flack would not get her dig but Angell most likely would.

"Don't let him fool you, he was stuffing his face with a couple of Boston creams earlier," Angell quipped back.

'Nice volley' Gus thought.

"Don't let her fool you, she can cook some if the richest food I've ever had," Flack retorted not catching the exchange at all.

"I just came by to tell you that Loo said he'll have your desk set up Friday and wanted to know if you wanted to keep your extension."

"Tell him whatever's easiest."

"Will do, looking forward to you being down there, need some more estrogen in the place." Angell broke into a smile.

She was much more approachable when she smiled. Gus felt a need to extend an olive branch, "Hey, Jess, you got plans tonight? I can show you how to make my special margaritas."

"You never showed me how to make your margaritas," Flack butted in.

"A girl is allowed to have secrets, Flack."

"Thanks, but I got other plans, assuming I don't get another call out." Angell was looking forward to actually being able to potentially have a 'normal' date.

"Another time then," Gus said, feeling slightly relieved.


	19. Fantasy Islands

**Chapter 33: First Day**

Gus couldn't sleep between Thursday and Friday, she was too excited. Something about back out on the field, as a full detective, it was as if she was a kid about to go to Disney World for the first time. So when her phone rang at six in the morning she was wide awake to answer it, "Broussard," she chirped happily.

"I was expecting your voice mail, sunshine." Flack was stunned she had answered, but then again she rarely slept.

"I've been up for a while," she admitted.

"That excited to be back, huh?" Of course Flack had to admit he was excited for her to be back and working in homicide as well. It was part of the reason he had been up for a while and was calling her.

"You could say that but what are you doing up calling me so early?" Gus didn't mind it, it just seemed odd.

"I have to be in for seven and I wanted to wish you luck and tell you to not let the boys kick sand in your face," he teased.

"I'd kick it right back," she countered.

Flack laughed, "I'm sure you would, but since you're up you wanna grab breakfast?"

"Sure." Gus was trying to play it cool, but she could think of no better way to start her fist day as a full detective.

"I'll swing by and pick you up then, and Broussard, tell me you are wearing something that buttons all the way up?"

Gus looked down at her tailored shirt, "yeah, why?"

"Because these boys can't handle you as it is. See you in fifteen."

Gus was waiting outside when Flack pulled up, he surveyed her as she got into the car. "That'll do I guess" he said after she climbed in.

Gus looked down at her black pants, buttoned up light blue camp shirt and as sensible as she was over going to get shoes. Her jacket was folded over her arm, "what are you my dad, what's this all about Flack, I have been in the field before, I know how to dress in an all-male environment, I used to work with prisoners, remember?"

"Yeah, fine." Flack figured it had to be fine, because she could be wearing curtains and still look unbelievably sexy.

After breakfast and on the way to the precinct Flack suddenly said, "can you run in those heels?"

"Yes Flack, I can also stab you in the eye with them, not to mention good police work is about not having to run. What the hell is this all about?" Gus was equally agitated and flattered that he cared so much.

"I just have some reservations." And some issues with sharing you, Flack thought.

"Why now?" Gus couldn't figure out where this was coming from.

"Some of the guys were talking the past coupla days about how you are sort of a princess." Flack did not add about the other very graphic comments they had made about what they would like to do to her, comments he very much did not appreciate.

Gus snorted in a very un-princess like fashion, "are you sure they have met me?"

"I'm just saying you had your little office with your charts and your appointments, so to some of the guys they don't know if you are gonna cut it full-time out there."

Gus struggled to take in air, turning to Flack she demanded, "and what about you Flack, do you think I can make it full-time out there, because if you don't have faith in me, I may as well just turn in my flipping resignation!" She was obviously riled up.

"Of course I have faith in you, I am just saying expect some ribbing," he answered.

"I get the boys club Flack, I have played in that sandbox enough."

"I know you have but-" Flack started to explain he was only worried because he cared about her, but luckily she cut him off.

"Just drop it, Flack. Go in, I'll be in a minute."

"You sure?" He had kinda hoped to go in with her, he wanted to deflect as much crap as he could for her.

"Go!" she demanded.

* * *

Technically Gus had an hour before she was supposed to report in, but she figured it wouldn't hurt to be somewhat early, she just refused to walk in with Flack, she wasn't riding his coattails anymore that she was Mac's. She walked down to the newsstand and bought a paper and a pack of gum. Then she got a coffee. Tapping her foot impatiently, she hoped Flack was already in and at his desk. Twenty minutes later she was walking into the pit.

"Oh, look it here, princess is early on her first day, wonder if that will keep up?"

"Morning to you too Parker, how's your sister?" Gus asked very innocently but with a knowing glare at him. Parker had revealed to her in a session that his sister had recently announced she was a lesbian and the family wasn't doing so well with that news. Gus knew it was a low blow, but she also knew she had to get the upper hand quickly, and she had not revealed anything in her remark.

"Damn shrink," he muttered, but thought she might not do so bad if she was that quick on her feet.

Gus looked around her head held high, Loo's door was closed, no wonder he had told her to be there at eight. She felt insecurity inching up her spine.

Another detective came up behind her, "Well well, I do hope you will be sitting close to me so we can get to know each other better," he leered.

Oh god, it was too early for this she inhaled and then dropped her chin and looked up at the detective with a coy look, "depends Thatcher, have you had all your shots?" she let a slow grin spread across her face as Thatcher looked at her confused, "why?"

"Because I'm a biter," she said turning on her heel as Thatcher turned red.

"Damn, girl!" "Oh ,she got you." "I'm liking princess already." A bevy of comments trailed behind her.

"You done?" Flack asked from behind her, so much for deflecting.

"Haven't even started yet blu- Flack" she said catching herself, somehow she was betting cute nicknames didn't fly as well in this arena as they did in the lab.

"Well give it a rest so I can show you your desk," he said dragging her by her arm, "and put your jacket on, before you give Parker a heart attack."

"You have got to chill out or you're gonna- what the hell, Flack?" Gus said when he pulled her up to a desk that was facing his, "did you do this?"

"No, though it is probably for the best if the past few minutes have been any indication, it was Daddino's idea."

"Fine," she said seething. She set her bag on the desk, heard a snicker, paused and said, "hey Thatcher, switch chairs with me."

"No way, why?"

"Because I know better," she replied, taking stock of the pit.

"What are you talking about?" Flack asked.

"You wanna see, you switch chairs with me," she said, jutting her chin towards his.

"Fine." Flack wheeled his chair over and swapped them, "I don't see what the deal with a chair is."

"It's not the chair, Flack."

Flack sat down in the chair rocking back and forth, "see perfectly good chair, Broussard."

Gus caught a smirk from some of the boys out of the corner of her eye, "Just wait, you'll see."

It only took about fifteen minutes for one of the arms to fall off. "What the hell?" Flack said, half falling over as he had been leaning on the offending arm.

"Told ya," Gus said looking up from her computer as she was software training.

"Musta just been loose," he replied, giving her a look.

"Sure," Gus said not believing him for one second.

The back followed the arm to the floor about five minutes later. "You have got to be kidding me!" Flack said, "that wasn't cool at all!"

"Chair issues Detective Flack?" Lieutenant Daddino asked as he chose that moment to walk in. "I see you are here and settled, Broussard, I like your initiative."

"If that's what we are calling it these days," muttered Detective Thatcher. Gus didn't respond, either did Daddino.

"How did you know?" Flack asked her as soon as the lieutenant disappeared into his office.

"I've been hazed before, this is nothing new," Gus shrugged, "I'm going to get coffee, you want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Oh my god you guys call this coffee?" Gus said to detective standing by the machine. "It's like..."

"Oil?" he interjected.

"Sludge from hell is more like it," she grimaced.

"What are you gonna do?" he said wandering off.

"Bring better coffee in," she said to thin air.

Just then Angell walked in, "Oh hey, Broussard."

"Um, you can call me Gus. There are a million Broussards in Louisiana, like Heberts or Landrys, so first names or nicknames actually used more prevalently, keeps down on the confusion..." Gus trailed off, realizing she was babbling.

"Er, okay, but I usually go by Angell," the other female detective replied.

"That's cool," Gus said, feeling like an idiot.

Angell could sense her discomfort and tried to ease things by saying, "so you discovered how bad our coffee is here in homicide?"

"It is foul," Gus exclaimed.

"I know, I usually sneak mine from special vics, they have much better coffee and there is more women up there."

"Probably why there is better coffee, I'll keep that in mind," Gus said with a smile.

"I heard you didn't fall for the chair trick," Angell said, admirably, she hadn't been as lucky her first day in homicide and told the other detective as much, "tried it on me too, however I didn't catch on until after the arm fell off."

"Boys," Gus sighed.

"Can't live with them, can't live without them," Angell replied.

"Oh look the hens have already found each other," announced a newly arrived detective.

"Hey asshole, we are going to be partnered," Angell said to the pompous detective who had just come up to them.

"Well that outta be interesting, like the mascara leading the tampon," he sneered, cursing affirmative action.

"You just wish you could partner with me don't you, Gonzales?" Angell said shoving him out of the way.

Gus just stared him down until he looked away first and then she marched back to her desk. She noticed a box sticking out from underneath the training binders already covering the laminate surface. "What on earth?" she exclaimed poking at it gingerly.

"Don't call tactical just open it," Flack said in a very low voice.

Gus slid the box between two binders and flipped the lid off without drawing attention to herself. Nestled inside was a leather covered memo book. Embossed on the bottom corner of the cover was a small fleur-de-lis. Her heart suddenly felt tight and she struggled to not make any reaction. She lightly traced the embossing before flipping open the book, on the first page was written _You'll do fine, sunshine, just don't show 'em your tattoo. -F _

"How do you know about my-" she said a little louder than she meant to. A couple of people turned their way, so Gus just buried herself in a training manual.

"Navy sweat pants," was his quiet response a few moments later.

Flack was referring to his navy NYPD pants she had stolen while doing laundry and he hadn't quite forgiven her for her swiping them. But she loved how comfortable they were and had spent plenty of time curled up watching bad movies with him in them and apparently they also showed off more of her hip bone then she had been aware of. Gus chewed on her lip to keep from breaking out into laughter.

"While I am sure those training binders are fascinating, our number just came up. 10-29 homicide at Leroy and 7th Ave, think its a bum who got rolled," Angell said coming up behind her.

"Lovely, let's go." Gus dropped a slip of paper on Flack's desk on the way out.

"I wonder which one of them is driving?" "God helps us with either one."

Flack leaned over his desk, and unfolded the piece of paper, he hoped they would be all right out there, though both could hold their own. He couldn't wait to be back out on the street. _Blue eyes, even you weren't supposed to see my tat, though I guess I have seen yours, assuming I have seen them all...thanks for the memo book and the overprotective act -G _followed by a small sun.

Flack smiled to himself and heard Thatcher remark, "what's so amusing over there, Donnie boy, could you see down her shirt or something, and if you can how much to trade desks?"

"Shut your hole," Flack said, eyes blazing.

"Aw, Flack, I forgot she's like your pet project or something, huh?" chimed in.

Flack tightened his jaw and flipped open a case file refusing to give in to his temptation to deck both of them.

* * *

Gus and Angell spent a good part of the day trying to track down witnesses to the homicide, but most people try to not see the homeless, so it was rather frustrating. Lindsay and Danny were equally frustrated but unlike the two detectives, they had too much potential evidence.

"He is covered in hair, trace, fibers, bugs, I don't know where to begin," Lindsay said.

"How about with this rock?" Danny said, gesturing with the bloody rock in his hand, "I'm betting that's what made this dude's head collapse."

"Probably so," Lindsay said beaming up at Danny.

"Ah, young love over corpses," Gus muttered.

"What?" Angell asked.

Gus just waved her hand at the two of them, "that star-crossed pair over yonder."

"Ah, I see," Angell said, trying to not laugh at Gus' southernism.

"Well they don't, so maybe you could clue 'em in, I've given up hope," Gus replied.

Angell laughed and then sighed, "how can no one have seen anything?"

"You know, I'm betting this park is a resting spot for the night, isn't there a soup kitchen a few blocks down from here, we might rustle up some witnesses there?"

"Good idea, I knew I would like working with you," Angell said with a smile, gesturing for Gus to lead the way.

By the time they made the collar, it was late, very late. Getting the homeless to cooperate was hard enough under the best of circumstances, but their main witness seemed to be in a state of paranoid delusions. Gus was able to make sense of the story enough to make it cohesive and make sense to both Angell and the evidence. Everyone else was gone for the night and Angell was trying to make it to her blind date before he thought he had been stood up. "Well, I guess it is just me and me," Gus said, tucking her memo book in her desk, with one last look at it before closing the drawer and heading out.

She went home, heated up some food and was relaxing in a deep bubble bath with a glass of wine when her phone rang. She thought about not answering it but realized that wasn't an option anymore as a full detective. "Broussard," she sighed.

"Hope I'm not catching you at a bad time." Flack really didn't care if he was, he hated that he had to leave before she got back to the precinct.

"Oh, hey," she said with a big yawn, "nah, I'm just in the tub trying to not fall asleep or drop the phone in it."

Flack shivered as he thought of Gus lounging in her big cast iron tub, one leg hooked over the side, mounds of bubbles everywhere, her body slick with- he shook himself, it was the same damn fantasy he had every time he looked at that tub when he was staying there or every time she announced she was going to take a bath. A slight groan escaped his throat.

"I know, this is my fifth phone, Stella has already made fun of me," Gus said thinking he was about to chastise her.

Flack cleared his throat, "I just wanted to see how your first solo case went."

"It wasn't solo, it was with Angell."

"Fine first case as a full-time detective not with me went," he corrected.

"Lock, stock, and not one smoking barrel," she said sleepily. She told him about the case and about her collar.

"Glad to hear that," he replied, full of pride that she done well on her own.

They were each silent for a moment then, "dammit!" Gus yelped. "I just dropped my wine in the bathtub!"

Flack had to laugh at that, "you really are a mess, you need me to come help tuck you in so you don't kill yourself?" he joked.

"Yes," Gus muttered to herself, 'for starters', she thought.

"What?" Flack said, trying to figure out if she had said what he though he heard.

"That won't be necessary, though I am in danger of falling asleep in here if I don't get out now," she replied, pulling the drain plug while thinking, 'and I'm up the creek if I keep having all these thoughts about you'.

"I'll let you go then," Flack said disappointed that he was having to hang up.

"It cool, I can dry off just fine while talking on the phone, hell I used to change clothes while driving."

Flack was caught up in both images and was both aroused and amazed, "wow are you not dead? he asked.

"I have many talents," Gus said, her voice muffled by her towel.

I only hope I can further explore them, Flack mused to himself and then to Gus, "you did good on holding your own today with the guys."

"Did you have any doubts?"

"Nah, not really," he admitted.

"I have a feeling they aren't going to let up anytime soon though, huh?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Probably not, sunshine." Though he would have a little man to man with anyone that gave her too much trouble.

"Well, I can take it." At least Gus hoped she could.

"Better than anyone else I know, sunshine."

"Thanks," Gus replied, happy he couldn't see her blush.

"It's the truth," he said, hearing the embarrassment in her tone.

"Are you working tomorrow?" she asked him, hoping the answer was yes.

"Nope, not while still on desk duty, I just might miss having weekends off, but I miss being out there more." Flack silently added, 'especially since I won't be there to keep my eyes on you'.

"What you really miss is me cooking for you," Gus said, throwing back her covers and slipping into bed.

Flack overheard the rustling and said, "I think you're phone is breaking up, your building sucks."

"That was my bed covers, you dolt, and you seemed to like my building just fine for how long was it?"

Flack didn't respond, imagining messing up those covers with her, hell even just slipping under the covers with her to hold her and he was not a snuggling kind of guy. Where was his head, he needed to get laid, that must be it.

Gus could here Flack breathing so she knew the line hadn't gone dead, "you still with me or did you fall asleep"?

"Still here," came his strangled reply.

"Well I have to work tomorrow, but I was going to see if you wanted me to make you food on Sunday if you weren't going to your grandmother's or didn't have a hot date to take to brunch or something."

"I don't do brunch," Flack snipped.

"Down boy, I wasn't saying you did. Breakfast, lunch or dinner but not brunch, what do you want?"

How about all three served in bed, possibly off of you, he thought and practically had to slap himself from not saying it out loud. "I dunno, I'll have to let you know. Look I'm ah going let you go now since you have to work and all," Flack said rushing to get her off the phone. He wasn't sure how much longer he could talk to her without showing up on her doorstep and ripping her clothes off.

"Night to you too, Flack," Gus said to the dead line. "Why the hell do I miss having him here so much"? she said aloud to the empty apartment.

* * *

**Chapter 34: Fantasy Island**

_Gus had fallen into a blissful sleep when a soft knock came on her door, wondering who the hell was knocking, she grabbed her gun and went to go answer the door. A look through the peephole revealed Flack standing there with a paper bag. Putting her Glock down, Gus felt suddenly very under dressed in her tank top and shorts, but was more wondering why he was at her door. She opened it and waved him in "What are you doing here, Flack its 3am, and you hung up on me?!"_

"_I decided on breakfast, sunshine, in bed," he said his lips suddenly meeting hers._

_It was just like that night on the roof, except this time he didn't suddenly jump away, instead he half carried her backwards toward the bedroom, tossing the paper bag on the table as he went. Gus clawed at his shirt, why he was in one of his button downs in the middle of the night, she didn't know. Buttons went flying down her hallway. He pinned her against a wall trying to take off both of their undershirts at the same time. Gus gasped for air, confused about what was going on but her desire to devour him stronger than her confusion. He picked her up and threw her down on her bed, his blue eyes almost glowing in the dark with desire. Gus fumbled at his belt buckle, angry at her fingers for not working fast enough, feeling him straining against the fabric, he shoved her hands out of the way and his pants were off in an instant._

_Gus traced his back before running her palms lightly over his chest, his scar, saying, "are you sure you're okay?"_

_"I'll be better in a minute,sunshine," he growled deep in his throat. _

_"What about breakfast?" Gus asked._

_"It will keep, its only donuts," Flack said, his head buried in her hair kissing her throat, he was moving slowly down her body when- _

Beepbeepbeepbeep! Gus' alarm went off next to her head. She practically jumped a foot in the air. "Well that's interesting," she said flustered, and equal mix of embarrassment and yearning. It had felt very real and very very nice and she was more than a little upset that Flack was not in fact in her bed and she wasn't sure how to process that information and she couldn't because she had to get to work.

"Morning, Princess," Detective Lafferty sneered at her as soon as she stepped into the office. She should have known that Thatcher and Parker wouldn't be the only thorns in her side. "Hear you actually got a collar yesterday, must have been an open a shut case seeing as it was my day off and I was here to assist your sweet young-" he stopped abruptly as Angell walked by. "Oh yeah, now there's two of you to pretty up the place, kinda like the double mint twins." Angell shook her head and kept walking. Gus settled into her desk, realizing it was going to be a long day.

Gus flipped through binders, trying to pretend like she actually cared about leaning radio codes and IAB procedures, she knew it was part of the job, but she kept going back to that dream...

She was thankful that Flack wasn't directly across from her at his desk, mostly because her mind kept wandering to the gutter on what she would like to do on top of said desk. How come she this had never occurred to her when she had her own office, with a door and privacy and a much studier desk? "Crap timing as usual," she muttered to herself.

"You know, if you had come up through the ranks, you would already know all that stuff," Parker said perching himself on the corner of her desk.

"Thanks for that helpful advice, Parker, I hope you are always this useful," Gus said smiling at him. 'Flies, sugar, vinegar' she chanted in her head.

"I'm just saying, a lot of people might think you didn't put your time in, maybe had a few favors pulled being Mac Taylor's niece or maybe some hurricane pity card."

"A lot of people, you being one of them, Parker?" Gus stared him down, edging a binder edge straight toward his butt cheek that was splayed across her desk.

"Maybe yes, maybe no," Parker taunted her.

Gus sighed, "Parker, I can give you my full resume if you want it, on pretty scented paper if it will make you feel better." She rubber her forehead, she had not had enough coffee.

"Well how are we supposed to know what your background is? How are we supposed to know that you can handle yourself?"

"You could ask me for one thing," Gus could feel herself getting riled up, but fought her anger down. 'Treat them like a mandated client, you have to flip them' she thought. "Parker, what would you like to know about me?" she said calmly, "I don't have anything to hide from anyone in the department," Gus turned her palms up.

"I dunno," Parker looked astonished, he had been trying to goad her and it wasn't working, "You work with the police before?"

"My first internship with the NOPD was in 1998. Not a great time in the city," Gus paused and looked at him, "my father was military and then he was a cop before he got killed, on the job." She wasn't trying to play a sympathy card, but she didn't want him to think she was fresh off the boat.

"You're legacy?" Parker was incredulous, maybe she could find her ass with two hands and a flashlight.

"I guess I am," she replied.

"Huh," he said, surprised.

"Parker, I don't know if you noticed in my old office, but one of those 'fancy degrees' as you called them was a in Criminal Justice."

"Guess I never really looked," he admitted.

"Or asked," she said matter of fact.

"You do know how to use your weapon, right?"

"You want me to test it out on you?" Gus said, but with a grin.

Parker studied her, weighing the information he had just received, and finally, "I guess you're okay kid, if Flack says you're alright, I'll believe him."

"Thanks for that ringing endorsement Parker, now I am going to go make some coffee that doesn't taste like shit," Gus said brushing him off her desk.

"Oh lookity here, she's making coffee, maybe's she learned about where a woman's place is," Lafferty remarked as Gus was fiddling with the coffee maker.

"What is with you Lafferty, are you like stuck in 1952?" Gus was frustrated with this hydra, she had used up her patience cutting off Parker's head.

"Nah, I'm just saying someone who looks like you should be at home, making babies or something, not on the streets."

"If I was ugly I could be a cop? That doesn't make a lick a sense!"

"Lick a sense, don't have to, just the way it is," he replied.

"See from where I stand, you and I have the same badge, the same privileges and the same responsibilities, I just happen to look better doing it!" Gus pulled herself up ramrod straight, shoved the coffee pot back in the maker and went back to her desk.

She wasn't back at her desk for five minutes before the lieutenant came by waving a piece of paper, "hey Broussard, I know you got all these fancy degrees and have been in the lab a lot, but HR says you gotta have the trainings on these forms signed off."

"Fine," Gus said wondering what hoops she was going to have to jump through now.

"So go see one of your friends in the lab, do whatever it is you gotta do and get signed off on, because I need you out there not in here."

"I'm on it, sir," Gus said getting up and heading to the lab.

* * *

Luckily it was quiet, at least quieter in the lab. Lindsay was the first person Gus saw, and she was grateful for that. "Linds!"

"Gus, it is great to see you in here, all official. I like those shoes, but can you run in them?"

"Have you been talking to Flack, are y'all ganging up on me?"

"No, they just are too cute to be work shoes," Lindsay looked down at her own low heeled loafers, feeling a tad frumpy.

"Gel technology," Gus replied, pointing to them.

"So what are you doing here? Do you have evidence for me?"

"No, I have a stupid training sheet to go through and have signed off on."

"Oh joy," Lindsay said, trying to remember when she was first trained.

"Yeah, I know, are you busy?"

"Not so much, I would rather go through this with you, you probably know all of what is on it though." Lindsay looked over the sheet, "CODIS, seriously, I think you know all about that..." she flipped through, looking for what she needed to cover. "So Danny asked me out on a date," Lindsay remarked nonchalantly as she signed off parts of the sheet.

"Date date?!" Gus exclaimed, "what did you say?"

"Well, I wanted to say yes, but I still don't know, I feel like I am emotionally unavailable," Lindsay wanted to spill out the whole story to her friend, but didn't want to be judged.

"So?" Gus snorted.

"So what?"

"No one said you had to have a relationship with him!"

"True, but..." Lindsay looked serious.

"You think that may be what you want, but are scared to admit it to him or even yourself?"

"Pretty much, plus I am kind of dealing with some stuff back home." Lindsay wondered how her friend managed to get straight to the point and debated spilling everything that was happening back in Montana, but she still held back.

Gus didn't push her friend, knowing that Lindsay had drama she didn't want to talk about. Before she even knew she was thinking it, Gus burst out with, "I keep having intense sexual fantasies about Flack." Lindsay's eyes grew three times their normal size. Gus flushed and clapped a hand to her mouth. "Crap, I didn't mean to say that out loud!"

"Well you did. What are you going to do?" Lindsay said with a smirk.

"I don't know, I can't concentrate...I certainly can't act on them, we are supposed to be partners when he gets back on active duty. I just can't believe I am having them!"

"Even you are not immune," Lindsay said with a knowing smile.

"What do you mean?" Gus said, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Look around Gus, every female here has under 70 has had fantasies about Don Flack," Lindsay gestured around the entire building.

Gus stared at her friend not wanting to ask, but doing it anyway. "Even you?"

Lindsay could see her friend wilting, "maybe one, my first week here, but my fantasies have since, um, shifted focus," a grin spread across her face.

"All right then, Montana," Gus teased, "I can let you live. But what am I supposed to do? It's bad!"

"Pretty simple the way I see it," Lindsay said, with a shrug.

"Yeah, what? You got some sort of fancy machine in here to give me my senses back?"

"Nope. See unlike every other woman around here, you could actually act on those fantasies," Lindsay waggled her eyebrows.

"No," Gus said staring at her friend in disbelief, "no, I couldn't. It would be weird and messy and remember what Stella said. I couldn't. What if he rebuked my advances, I would look like an idiot!"

Lindsay laughed at her, "I doubt that would be the case."

"Well, I just couldn't," Gus said with finality.

"Won't, not can't, just remember that," Lindsay responded, "now come over here so I can show you how to use this so I can sign you off."


	20. Standing Up

**Chapter 35: Stood Up**

Before Gus knew it, her shift was over and she had spent to whole time training. While it was boring, it did mean that she didn't have to deal with more harassment from her new co-workers. She was debating if she wanted to call Stella or Lindsay to go out, but she figured they might have other plans, it was Saturday night after all. Maybe she would just go to the market and get something to make for dinner. Like magic, her cell phone rang. Checking the caller id, her stomach did flip flops. "Hey, blue eyes, how are you not on a date?"

"Actually, sunshine, I got stood up," Flack said sounding not at all like a man who had just been stood up.

"What?" Gus ranged from disbelief and extreme disappointment that he had been going on a date.

"Yep, serious no show, at least I think an hour plus late counts as a no show," Flack laughed into the phone, thinking this was the happiest he had ever been while being caught in a trendy restaurant, dateless.

"Depends, is she a cop, attorney, or doctor? Because she could just be caught up, I mean we get caught up all the time, she should have called though, it is rather rude. Not to mention that I can't believe anyone would stand you up especially-"

Flack cut off Gus' nervous rambling. "Sunshine, I got stood up. My grandmother set me up with a preschool teacher. I told her not to, but you just can't tell Grams no."

"So I've gathered. Preschool teacher, huh. Maybe she had some sort of glue eating emergency?" Gus tried to steer the conversation to a lighter side, wondering why she was nervously rambling, though she knew it was her mind kept going back to her interrupted dream.

"Doubt it, apparently she had recently broken up with someone and her mother is in grandmother's bridge group and said she was depressed and blah blah, Grams called and asked if I was busy tonight, and I thought she was going to ask me to come over so I told her the truth."

Now Gus wondered why Flack was blabbering, "which was no?" she asked, shocked.

"Which was no, so she tells me to show up at this restaurant at seven and here it is after eight and..."

"Sorry to hear that, definitely her loss, Don. She probably has some severe mental issues being trapped with pre-schoolers all day." Gus felt bad for him, but also extremely happy that the recently dumped teacher hadn't met the damn sexy detective.

"Well anyway, Gus, I was wondering if you had eaten, 'cause otherwise there's this table going to waste." Flack was relieved to have it out there, and hoped the answer would be yes, he still couldn't figure out why he was asking her out instead of just going home, but he decided to just run with it.

Was he asking her out? He couldn't be asking her out, it was just because he had been stood up and he wasn't about to share a romantic little table with Danny. Oh god what if he was asking her out and it was some little romantic table? Gus ran through these thoughts in her mind and then looked down at herself. And of course she looked like a cop, she hoped she didn't look too butch...

"You still there, sunshine?" Flack hoped she hadn't hung up on him with her damn dating rules.

"Yeah, I'm still here, hungry too. So where are you?" while adding to herself, 'Mind you I would like to skip dinner and skip straight to dessert ala Flack'.

"It's some joint called 'The Place' I mean, really, come on, but it's at 310 W. 4th." This meant she was coming, right, and if so, what did that mean? He didn't know but he knew he had never been so happy to have been stood up before.

"I'll be there soon, I see a cab now," Gus said as she flagged down the cab.

She slid in, told the cabbie her address and started digging through her bag. Thankfully, Gus had gotten used to being called into court on a moments notice several years ago, so she always carried far too much crap with her. She pulled her hair out of it's bun, ripped off her jacket, took off and balled up her top and re-buttoned her jacket all to the driver's great amusement.

"Hot date huh?" the cabbie said to the woman stripping down in the back seat of his cab.

"I'm not sure," she said, removing the clip from her gun and dropping both into the pocket of her tote while sorting through her make-up.

"Trust me, it's hot," he said with a grin.

"Thanks."

Gus had just finished a second coat of mascara when the cabbie pulled up front, "Have a good time, doll."

"Thanks again," Gus said leaving him a nice tip.

The maitre'd showed her to the table where Flack was sitting, Gus' heart skipped a thousand beats.

"Wow!" Flack said once she was seated, she looked amazing, still natural but stunning and not at all like a cop, "tell me you didn't look that at work today."

Gus looked down, "I take it I don't look as butch as I feared?"

"I would say not, but how did you keep the guys off you today?"

Gus leaned over, "my shirt is in my bag, Don!"

Flack flushed slightly, knowing she was trying to admonish him even as she inadvertently gave him an eyeful. "I ordered wine and scallops, hope you don't mind."

"Nah, I'm easy, you know that." Gus caught what she said and wanted to die, "don't even think about making a comment, Flack!"

"Wasn't gonna," he replied, but really wanting to say 'mostly because you are not, thought right about now I would work desk duty for another six months if you would be'. He did, however say, "you do look amazing. Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for inviting me, I'm glad I can make an adequate understudy."

Flack was seriously considering making a study under joke when the maitre'd showed up at the table with a strikingly tall and thin strawberry blond behind him, "Three for you tonight, Mr. Flack?" the maitre'd asked confused.

"Huh?" Flack looked up.

"You have got to be kidding me," Gus said up toward the heavens.

"Are you Donnie, I am like so sorry, I went to the wrong place, Place funny huh, I'm Missy."

"Kill me," Gus said burying her head in her hands. Flack looked at the three people facing him, unsure of what his next move should be.

Gus started to gather herself, "look Don, I'll just, um, let you have your date and you can, um call me if you aren't busy with er, Missy, if you want me to cook for you tomorrow, thanks anyway," she said getting up and trying to figure out how to make a graceful exit after being dumped on the not sure if it was even a first date.

Flack caught her by the arm, "Gus wait, sit down, you're staying."

He got up and went over to the maitre'd and Missy, "I'm sorry for the confusion, sir, we can sort this out from here though," he said slipping the man a bill.

"Very well sir, if I can be of further assistance," the man nodded and glided off.

He turned to the woman, "Missy right?" She nodded smiling a broad smile, confident, without a care. "Look Missy, the thing is, you are almost an hour and a half late, and I would have been fine with that if you would have let me known, but you didn't."

"I told you, I got confused," the woman batted her eyelashes up at him.

"Really?" he said staring her down with eyes of pure ice. Gus just sat there, playing with her wine glass, unable to hear what was going on behind her.

"Sort of, I was kind of um...busy with Kevin, my ex, but my mom told me I had to come."

"In that case, why don't you go back out, catch a cab and go have dinner or whatever with Kevin, your ex, so I can get back to my night?"

"Well fine, buy my mother said your grandmother said you needed to get out more, I was just trying to do a favor," Missy huffed, disbelieving she was getting a brush off from some cop.

"Don't do me any favors," Flack said his jaw tightening. He stared her down before turning to re-join Gus at the table.

"Hey," Gus asked softly when he sat down, she gently nudged his foot under the table, "you good?"

"Better now," he said relaxing as he got lost in her concerned eyes.

"Glad I poured you a big glass," Gus said gesturing to the wine glass, "you could have had dinner with her though. She was pretty."

"Not my type," Flack grunted stabbing a scallop, "I hope this isn't one of them pretentious places where you don't get any food on your plate except inedible art."

Gus surveyed the room, "it probably is, but I'll treat you to dessert," she said grinning.

They enjoyed their dinner, though the portions were kind of small, and talked a lot about cases Flack had worked on and how Gus was dealing with the comments she had been getting. "Ya know, I got a lot of the same crap, people figured I was just waltzing in and wouldn't have to do anything because of my father."

"But your did patrol for over four years, Don!"

"Didn't matter, but that is partially why I did it longer."

"It sucks always having to prove yourself," Gus said circling the rim of her wine glass.

"Yeah, I can't blame you for trying to keep you and Mac being related a secret."

"The problem with secrets are they never stay that way forever," Gus sighed.

"I think you are doing fine even with the truth being known," Flack was entranced with her finger circling her wine glass.

"I guess," she said as the server cleared their plates and gave them the 'please leave I want to go home' look.

"You still want dessert?" Gus asked Flack.

"Nah, I'm good, how about a walk though?"

"Why is it everyone's trying to make me walk the beat?" Gus said grinning and reaching down to get her bag, "how much do I owe you for this pretentious but surprisingly enjoyable meal?"

"Nope, my treat, I was the one that got stood up."

"You didn't really though," Gus pointed out.

"No arguments, you are cooking for me tomorrow right?" he countered, staring her down.

"If you want," Gus shrugged, a movement causing her jacket to gape and leave little to the imagination.

Flack held back breakfast in bed comments, though he was dying to make them, "I want." Oh man, do I want, he added silently.

* * *

Once outside they starting walking, in comfortable silence, neither one really leading, just meandering, side by side, brushing arms but not actively touching.

"Thanks for the invite," Gus said not turning to look at Flack, afraid she might melt if she did.

"No problem you were good company, always are," he said, helping her right herself as she tripped over nothing without saying a word.

Gus grinned knowingly, "once a klutz," she said softly. They continued to walk in silence, each lost in their own thoughts until they ended up in front of Gus' building. They turned to each other, the silence becoming a little less comfortable and Gus realized she was having a clichéd awkward New York stoop moment, and it sent her into a happy tizzy.

"Well ah-" Flack started in unsure to hug or kiss her on the cheek or ask to ravish her inside, or hell, right here would do.

"Wanna go into the park?" Gus said suddenly pointing to the gates.

"You have your key?" Flack was caught off guard and didn't know what to say.

"Right here," Gus said patting her bag.

"Isn't it supposed to be technically closed for the night?" he said, pointing at the sign.

"Last time I checked we were the police, Flack."

"Where is your gun anyway," Flack said reaching out to where her hip holster would normally be and jerking his hand away when he realized since she took off her shirt he was touching bare waist and hip.

"In my bag, come on, let's see if we can actually see any stars," Gus said taking off to unlock the gate. Once inside, whispering like children, Gus flopped down in the middle of the grass, her hair spilling out behind her, "There aren't enough stars here," she sighed.

"You sound like Lindsay," Flack grinned at her, sitting down beside her, "you came from a city."

"It's virtually an island in the swamp, ten minutes drive and you could see all the stars you wanted. Though after the storm it was so dark, I have never seen so many stars, it was like a science fiction movie."

"You ever going to tell me what happened in New Orleans?" Flack could only imagine what she went through there, but it was something she just wouldn't talk about.

"You mean with Katrina?" Gus said hesitantly.

"Yeah, I wasn't talking Mardi Gras, sunshine."

"I'd rather tell ya about the Mardi Gras, da-wlin'," she drawled with a horribly thick and obnoxious accent.

"Could you be serious?" Flack shot Gus a look.

Gus, sat up, drawing her knees to her chest. "I saw some shit I never wanted to see, things I didn't think could happen in this country. People keep comparing it to 9/11, but it's different in a lot of ways. It wasn't just a few blocks, it was- is miles and miles of destruction, but more than that it was the complete disintegration of order. And not the fault of terrorists. I have seen anarchy in action Flack, and it ain't pretty," she stood up then, hugging herself.

She was closing off again, Flack hated himself for having brought it up, he wanted to know everything about her, wanted to somehow make all her horrors go away. He felt completely inadequate, something he wasn't used to and something he didn't like. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, Gus," he said moving in front of her.

"What doesn't kill you-" she started to quip as Flack drew her to him and kissed her, sweetly at first but rapidly deepening.

It was as hot and hungry as the night on the roof after Aiden died, but maybe a little more desperate and yearning this time. Gus had to free her arms from between them, she did and reached up to slip them around Flack's strong but lean body. Flack took that opportunity to rest his hands on her bare waist, slowly sliding them up her sides, sending shivers and lightening bolts through her body at the same time. Flack marveled at the softness and strength in her curves, he didn't understand how both could co-exist.

Gus had untucked Flack's shirt and was exploring the line of his deltoids thinking how good those core excises made him feel. Heat radiated off of them such that a satellite probably tagged them from space. Gus could feel the ground slipping away, or was she falling, she couldn't tell but the kiss seemed to last forever and part of her felt like it was at a breaking point. Something animalistic groaned from each of their throats in unison, something that scared the hell out of Augusta Broussard. She was the one who flipped the switch this time, she wrenched herself from Flack's arms, feeling as if she was tearing herself from the womb.

"What?" Flack asked dazedly, untucked, rumpled, flushed, lips swollen, "why'd ya?" he searched Gus' face which instead of being flushed with pleasure, was pale with panic, were those tears in her eyes?

"I can't, I just...it is one of those lines and I can't cross it, God I want to, Don, but I can't." Gus could feel her tears spilling over and was embarrassed at them and ashamed at herself for being a tease. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to tease you or string you along, it's just I can't, if we're supposed to be partners then I just, and I need and I just can't-" she couldn't complete a sentence, the tears burning her face as she gasped for air.

Flack was pissed and confused and wanting more than anything to comfort her, he just didn't know how to do that. "Sunshine, you can't keep doing this to me!"

"I wasn't trying to do anything," she gulped, feeling guilty and angry, "and every time you have kissed me," she snapped at him.

"Wasn't like you resisted," he shot back and immediately felt like crap seeing her face crumple again.

"It's just..." she trailed off, staring at the sky and chewing her lip, "...more than I can handle, you are definitely more than I can handle," she said.

"Somehow I doubt that, but thanks...I think" Flack was beyond flummoxed now, he ran his hand through his hair and stuck his hand in his pocket.

Gus studied him, wiping her tears away, how much she wanted to say, 'I want nothing more than to jump you Flack, but I'm afraid if I did I would fall completely in love with you and that is a death sentence and I care about you too much for that'.

"You said 'I want to'," he said suddenly. Gus just swallowed and nodded. "You ever just let yourself go, just fall without analyzing every possible outcome?"

"In real life there are these things called consequences, maybe they don't exist for you, but they do for me, Don!"

His eyes flashed, he looked like he was searching for something to say. Finally he cupped her cheek and said, "in that case, I wish I could make this not real life, but I'm done trying with you," and with one firm final quick kiss he turned and walked away.

"Crap," Gus muttered, "I'm sorry, Flack, wait!" she called after him.

"I'll see you Monday, Broussard," he called back, not turning around.

Gus stood there, frozen, dumbfounded, and hurt before uttering to the heavens, "Could you blow it a little bigger next time, Augusta?" before she walked into her apartment.

* * *

**Chapter 36: Dimples**

Gus was not looking forward to Monday morning or more accurately dealing with both the boys' club and Flack. She wasn't looking forward to dealing with him today, she was regretting not answering any of his calls the day before. But he had said he was done trying with her, so she could only assume he was calling to ensure she didn't make a scene at work. Given her track record, she didn't blame him, but she was still raw from his rejection, even if she had pushed him away. Her only hope was that she would get hit by a bus on the way to the precinct. It didn't happen. "Why am I only klutzy when it makes me look like an idiot?" she muttered to herself before stepping foot in the pit. Her mood and clothing matched the overcast gray day.

"Geez, Princess, rough weekend, you look like the grim reaper," Lafferty remarked, taking in her charcoal colored suit, severe ponytail and hangdog expression.

"Thought it went well with your mortician's demeanor, Lafferty," she said to the man that did look remarkably like Lurch from the Adam's Family before storming directly to the coffee.

Flack was at his desk, working on the computer when she slouched down at her desk and put a binder in front of her face like a barricade. He kept working for a while. A good bit later, he looked up at her, still hiding behind the training manual and shook his head, "you can't hide forever sunshine," he said smirking.

"I'm not hiding," she hissed back, "as keeps getting pointed out to me, I have a lot to learn," she said, silently adding most of it couldn't be found in training manuals, though. Not to mention she was, in fact, hiding from him, mortified over the events of Saturday night and realizing how much she may have blown it with one of New York's finest Finest.

"Is your phone working, you need it out there you know." Flack was slightly amused by her reaction, but only slightly.

"My phone is functioning just fine," she said still not looking up from behind the safety of the binder.

"Well, it's just, I tried to call you a couple of times yesterday and it kept going to voice mail." He didn't mention this was after he woke up sometime late in the day with the massive hangover he had given himself from drinking nearly all the liquor in his house after repeatedly kicking himself for leaving her in that damn park after kissing her. Nor did he mention that he almost turned back around when arriving home to overhear Bobby and his latest conquest going at it like cats in heat. Instead he just reached over their desks and pulled the binder down to see her face.

She glared at him and leaned forward, "there is this amazing button called 'reject', Flack, and I know it might be hard for you to understand why a woman would use it on your calls, but I did," she seethed at him, louder than she meant, "I didn't figure you really wanted to talk to me anyway," she added, quieter now that she had realized both Thatcher and Lafferty were desperately trying to overhear their conversation.

"What the hell does that mean?" Flack bellowed, not caring who heard and trying to figure out why she thought he wouldn't want to talk to her, he had called her, hadn't he? "You were the one who made yourself, well about clear as mud the other night, but as you pointed out in real life there are consequences!" He didn't mean to snap, but it was the truth, they had to talk about what had happened, figure out what exactly this was between them, he was just hoping to do it away from the pit and when they both were level headed.

Gus leaned all the way out her chair, half-standing, the guys in the office torn between trying to listen in and trying to catch an eyeful of the gap at her waistband down to the lace peeking through. "Consequences are different than punishment, Flack!" she said, misinterpreting his meaning. "And I am sorry I was clear as mud, but you certainly made your point crystal clear when you walked away!" She was aware she was making a fool of herself, and could tell by the flashing of Flack's blue eyes that he wanted to kill her, but she didn't care, she had already ruined her chances with him.

"Would you two just screw and get it over with?" Thatcher mused, elbowing Lafferty with a snicker.

"Would you two?" Gus said wheeling around to them, practically in a fighting stance.

"Aw, Princess, did we hurt your feelings or are you just on the rag?" Lafferty responded.

"Listen, I get that some of you don't want me here, I knew I was leaving safety behind when I gave up my office, and I even can even see your need for hazing. I'm just asking y'all how long this is going to go on for? Because if you need to lock me in a box and force feed me grain alcohol or piss on my head or whatever y'all need to do, just get it over with and quick dicking around because I actually have work to do!" Gus exploded at them, storming off to find Angell and make up a call if she had to.

"Damn, maybe she does have balls," Thatcher remarked, staring at Flack.

"What are you looking at me for, I wouldn't know," Flack said going back to his computer.

"Sure you wouldn't," came the snickers.

* * *

Angell was actually looking for her, a radio dangling from her wrist, "hey Gus, you alright?" she said looking at the woman who seemed overly flustered.

"Yeah, just the overgrown frat boys pissing me off," Gus raged.

"They'll calm down soon, they just smell fresh meat. Anyway, here's your radio, and we already got a call."

"Great," Gus grunted, actually happy to be escaping.

"Apparently a woman was found standing outside her apartment building yelling 'I killed him, I killed him but he had to learn'. Patrol is responding, but since it may be a nutter, we got called on this one. I gotta wonder, Broussard, am I gonna get all the crazy calls while I am with you?" Angell asked only half-jokingly as she was still trying to get her own sea legs.

"Probably," Gus said following the woman to the car.

"In that case, I hope Flack is back soon."

"Yeah I can't freaking wait for that, it will be ab fab," Gus dripped with sarcasm.

"Uh oh, trouble in paradise?" Angell still had yet to figure out those two, had almost given up trying.

"More like Dante's Inferno," Gus said, "don't ask," she added before calling in for more info from dispatch.

They arrived on scene, two patrol men trying to get information from a frantic and crazed looking woman on the front stoop. "You need to calm down m'am, now what apartment did you kill him in?" a uniform asked, looking like he wanted to shake the woman.

"We'll take it from here, guys," Angell said coming up showing her badge.

"We can't figure out what apartment she came from, building is pretty empty it being a work day and all, so we haven't cleared the scene because we haven't found the scene," the patrol officer said.

"Great, just great," Angell said turning to try to get some information from the few onlookers.

Gus went over to the woman and sat down on the step beside her, "I'm Gus Broussard, would you like to sit down..." she said. The woman looked curiously at her, but sat. Her eyes were red and wild, she looked like she hadn't slept in forever, her hair disheveled, but she was wearing a Juicy Couture track suit and had on pricey jewelry. This woman was a paradox. "What's ya name dawlin'?" Gus drawled.

"Oh, um Anna, where are you from?" the woman said curiously.

"New Orleans," Gus answered, not knowing if that was what the woman was asking or not.

"New Or-leans, I went there once, land of dreams, the Big Easy," Anna chanted.

Gus couldn't figure out if it was word salad or some good prescription drugs. "So Anna, why don't you tell me what's happening here and why you are hanging outside on this rainy day," Gus spoke calmly, keeping her eyes on the woman.

"I like the rain," Anna said, "it washes things away."

Gus could feel herself growing frustrated and could tell Angell was looking at her like she was nuts. Gus nodded at Anna, "I see, that's good, the rain can be good."

"He's dead now, it's quiet now," Anna responded.

"Who's dead, Anna, who?" Gus didn't want to press too hard, but she also didn't want to stand out here in the rain all day ruining her shoes.

"My husband, he just didn't understand how hard it was for me, he had his job and his mistress and his whole life and I had nothing," the woman replied, staring off into space but crying.

"And where is he now?" Gus felt like she was starting to get somewhere, tensing up, gesturing to Angell.

"Probably hell," the woman answered matter of fact.

Gus resisted the urge to growl. "I meant his body, Anna."

"With my babies, oh god, my babies are still up there with him, I have to get my babies!" The woman jumped up and tried to go inside.

Gus restrained her gently but firmly. "It's okay Anna, I'll get your babies, you just have to tell me where they are at."

"Up there," Anna said slumping in Gus's hold, "4-C."

"Good. Now I need you to go talk to this gentleman over here, and I will be right back with your babies.""Shit," she exclaimed rushing over to Angell, "4-C, killer her husband, says he was cheating, but she left her kids up there."

"Dammit!" Angell said sprinting into action.

* * *

They ran into the building, Angell radioing for social services to join them at the scene. "No elevator, of course." They clamored up the staircase and were between the third and fourth landings when they smelt it, "Smoke!" Gus exclaimed.

"Fire," Angell said, feeling the door to the fourth floor, "it's only a little warm," Angell wrenched it open anyway and the flames shot straight at them. They both hurled the door shut/ "Crap!" Angell exclaimed, "what now?"

"Call it in, get NYFD here, I'm going through there," Gus said pointing to the window and fire escape.

"Shit, fine, but be careful," Angell said as Gus swung out the window, thankful it wasn't painted shut.

She swung out to the ledge, figuring 4-C should be to her left, she balanced precariously on the rusty fire escape and peered in the window, flames in the front and into the hallway. She tried the window, growling when she found it locked before smashing it with her flashlight, "freaking fruitcakes," she yelled, reaching through and unlocking the window. She gave a brief sigh of relief as the window slid open, grateful it wasn't painted shut. She jumped into the kitchen sink that was below her and hauled through the apartment, straining to hear crying or screams. "How many babies, I didn't ask, crap!" she exclaimed, choking on the smoke. The front entry was on fire, as was the outside corridor, the living room was starting to catch. The hallway off to her left appeared clear, so she went that way, silently praying. Bam, into what appeared to be a nursery with a crib and a toddler bed, both empty. Gus cleared the room as quickly as possible, gun out, empty.

"Gus, can you hear me, Fire department is on there way, any sign of the kids, you copy?"

"10-4, not yet, or the husband, still searching, Angell." She tried another door, closet, another one, half bath, clear, another one, Master Bedroom, all clear, then the master bath- she skidded to a stop, there in the deep luxury garden tub floated a tiny newborn and a toddler. Both were face down.

"Fuck, fuck, no no no!" Gus said dropping her gun and diving for the water to scoop the babies out. They were both dressed in pajamas, expensive, trendy ones, but both their faces were blue and bloated, they had been dead for a while. Gus fought the urge to hurl, smoke overtaking her as picked up her gun and headed to the front entry, the flames seeming to swallow the apartment.

She fought through the heat and the smoke to the foyer. The husband was lying there, face down, gunshot wound through and through from the chest, large exit wound on his back blood pooled all around him, his body starting to catch fire. Gus spotted the shotgun on the floor, she must have called him to come home after killing the kids and shot him when he walked in the door. "Christ!" she yelled. Gus didn't understand why Anna had lit the fire, but she didn't have time to ponder it, Gus knew had to get out of there fast. She ran back to the kitchen, figuring she would just leave the way she came in.

She radioed to Angell, "no survivors, I'm coming out the kitchen window-" Gus started to bark when she heard the sickening groan of wood splintering, Gus' foot plunged through the floor board, her ankle twisting, her body collapsing. "Dammit," she screeched, trying to lift herself up, the smoke thick and burning her eyes. Her foot was stuck, her ankle severely twisted if not broken. "Crap, Angell, I'm stuck in the floorboards, tell me the FD is almost here, because it is getting hard to breathe!"

"Dammit, Broussard, I'm coming in!" Angell swore, about to swing herself up through the window.

"No don't, this whole floor might go, just tell me their damn ETA!"

"Now," Angell said, hearing the sirens and seeing the first engine screech to a halt, firefighters pouring out. She slid down the fire escape, pointing, "I've got an officer trapped in there, 4-C, floor collapsing, she went through the floor in the kitchen, get her out of there now!" Angell barked at the firefighters.

They sprang even more to life, pouring into the building. Gus was trying to not breathe, the smoke over taking her, the fire getting closer, her eyes watering. She tried to yank her foot out, but that just made the wood start cracking more. "You have got to be kidding me," she screamed.

"I don't joke about fires, miss," came a muffled voice in front of her. A firefighter had come bursting through without her noticing. She starting to cough, she couldn't breathe, she was so dizzy...blackness caved in on her as the firefighter took off his mask to get her oxygen, he scooped her up and ran out of the apartment and down the stairs. Gus regained consciousness right as they excited the building. She looked up into deep brown eyes attached to a very handsome, olive skinned face.

"There you go," the man smiled at her, putting her down on a stretcher, "you'll be fine."

Gus looked at him before remarking, "what is it with you New York guys and your damn dimples?" she said before passing out.

* * *

**Chapter 37: Five Alarm Firefighter**

Gus woke up in the E/R confused as hell. "What the-" she exclaimed swinging her feet out of the bed and falling back in pain when she put weight on her right ankle.

"Whoa there, you're not going anywhere," said a very sexy man who had been standing by her bed.

"Hey,you're-" Gus exclaimed trying to place him.

"Colin Murphy, New York Fire Department Engine 32."

"And apparently my knight in sooted armor," she quipped, gesturing to his pants and boots, his bunker jacket off. He grinned at her. Seriously did every amazingly hot guy in this city have dimples. Why didn't the firefighters look like this is New Orleans?

"And you're Detective Broussard with homicide," he replied, the grin still on his face.

"Yeah, but it's Gus, you can call me Gus."

"Well then, nice to officially meet you, Gus," he came over and stuck his hand out, Gus shook it.

"Ah, thanks for um saving me, I can't believe I fell through the freaking floor." Gus looked down, embarrassed.

"Apparently there had been some water damage before," Colin said stepping back and running his hand through his hair.

"Good, I'm glad to hear I'm not just an elephant," she smiled shyly at him, and then winced in pain as she tried to put weight on her ankle, "or maybe I am."

"Hey, I said you weren't going anywhere," Colin said rushing to her bedside, "docs say you sprained it pretty bad, not broken though, so that's good."

"Fabulous, I just got back into the field. I am never going to live this down," she buried her head in her hands. The she popped up and looked at him, "why are you here, you don't have to be here, do you, I didn't somehow manage to injure you did I?" Gus babbled.

"Nah, just a bit of smoke inhalation, but I wanted to make sure you were okay, seeing as you passed out twice on me and all." Was this man flirting with her, he was far too hot to be flirting with her, all muscles and sex on legs...

Gus could feel herself blushing and was about to attempt to flirt back with him when she heard, "Jesus effing Christ, sunshine, I can't leave you alone for one damn minute!" Flack strolled into the room, stopping short when he saw the fireman.

Gus stared from Flack to Colin, feeling a bit woozy again, it was too much attractiveness in one small space. And what was he even doing here? Shouldn't he be working or off with someone who didn't reject him at every turn? "My saviors," Gus drawled, feeling the world start to spin. "Don, this is Colin, he rescued me from a burning building, Colin this is Don Flack, he rescues me from the assholes we work with," she said slumping back in the bed, feeling very light headed.

Both men asked "are you alright?" jockeying for her bedside. Flack stared down at the fireman, he may be some good looking firefighting muscle head, but he was a good few inches shorter than the detective. Flack felt his eyes turn to steel and his jaw tighten.

"I'm fine, I just think I am having the vapors," Gus retorted, 'vapors who the hell did she think she was Blanche Dubois?' she thought with a grimace.

"Vapors?" Colin asked, confused.

"New Orleans, she's from New Orleans," Flack replied, staring holes into the firefighter.

"Um,well," Colin stuttered, confused as to who this person was in the attractive young woman's room, he figured he would go for it anyway. "Here's my number, Gus, call me and let me know how you make out and if you need any trouble getting around on that ankle, I would be happy to carry you around again," Colin dimpled at Gus and gave this Flack guy raised eye brows.

"Thanks, I'll let you know," Gus said smiling sweetly at Colin, "now go save some other damsel in distress."

"Usually I just get fat old hairy guys, believe me, you were a real treat," Colin gave her a smoldering look. Flack could feel his eye starting to twitch. "Talk to you soon, I hope," Colin said, walking out without a word to Flack.

"I don't feel so hot," Gus said paling.

"Must be the vapors," Flack said frostily.

"No, I think its because I still reek of smoke and-" she shot a look at him, "what are you doing here? What time is it? Where is Angell? How long until I can freaking walk?" she peppered him with questions, trying to erase the images of the dead babies from her mind.

Flack knew her mind was racing elsewhere and she was pale enough that his concern outweighed his frustration. "Slow down, sunshine, one thing at a time."

"Okay," Gus said staring off into space.

"Gus, earth to Gus," Flack said, lowering the rail to sit on the bed beside her.

"Yeah?" she shook her head, the lifeless tiny bodies...so what, it was all part of her job, right?

"I'm here because I wanted to make sure you were alright, when I heard you got trapped in a burning building I kinda..." Flack trailed off, staring down at her. He was even more confused now than he was Saturday night, "I just don't want anything happening to you out there. I need you to have my back, otherwise I might get stuck with Thatcher or Lafferty as a partner," he said trying to lighten the mood.

"I didn't think you did the whole partner thing," she replied, still only have tuned into him.

"Well, until you..." he trailed off again, "anyway, Angell is back at the house, working over that fruitcake from your scene. As for your ankle, you were lucky in that you tore your outside ligaments, so four to six weeks tops until you are fully recovered."

"Four to six weeks, what does that mean, what the hell am I supposed to do until then. I mean I just now got back full time, they are going to think I am a complete dunce and kick me out of the department Do you know what is going on? What are people saying? What am I going to do?" Gus felt panicky.

"Hang out with me at the desk I suppose," he replied, thinking how much he liked that idea.

"Great!" Gus snarled.

"Thanks a lot," Flack rested his hand on her thigh, Gus felt tingles but refused to acknowledge them. "You'll be fine, these things happen, maybe a little more often to you, but you are a good cop. You are getting a second collar. That woman, Anna Brecknell, confessed. Mind you her lawyer's trying to get her off on postpartum psychosis or some other kooky shit." Flack shrugged.

"Probably has a good case, that makes sense, I suppose but still..." Gus shook her head.

"Bad huh? I heard you found the kids and the husband."

Gus nodded, "Pretty sick. Horrific actually, they were so little and defenseless...but I guess she just...snapped."

"You aren't sympathizing with the crackpot are you?" Flack was both irked by this and found it endearing.

"No, I am just saying that postpartum psychosis would be a reasonable diagnosis."

"You gotta quit thinking like a shrink," Flack leaned over her, tucking a lock of hair behind her shoulders, noticing it did smell like smoke.

"How many times have a told you I'm not a shrink, Flack!" Gus started to get riled up, but felt exhaustion roll over her.

Flack leaned over and gave her sooted forehead a kiss, "just get some sleep, sunshine, and I'll take you home when the doctors release you."

"Thanks, Don, and I am sorry." She meant for so much more than just that day, but she couldn't make the words form.

Just get some sleep," Flack said stepping out of her room.

* * *

Flack stepped out of her room with the sudden urge to punch a hole through the ugly ass puke green tile in the hallway. Part of him was still in the park on Saturday night, hungrily kissing her and wanting nothing more than to take her upstairs to the apartment and act out all those fantasies he had the entire time he was cooped up there with her, unable to do anything but rehab and thinking. Part of him was still where his heart stopped when the call came over the radio, "officer down in burning building". He felt his blood turn to ice in his veins, it couldn't be...he wasn't going to loose her even if he hadn't ever really had her.

Those were the two big parts but then he added them to the part where he got to the building only to find she had been sent to the hospital and no one would tell him anything, and to the part where her singular family member left in this world was too busy in his damn lab to leave, and then to the part where that a little too good looking firefighter was drooling over Gus like she was a piece of prime rib...dammit, why did this woman have such a hold on him? He took a quick punch at the wall, but the wall won. His shook his hand off thinking that it didn't help that she could read his thoughts, had a razor sharp wit, could hold her own with the boys club he called a job, and that she was drop dead gorgeous; but now she was also curled up in a corner of his heart. And for once in his life, Don Flack, Jr. had no clue what his next move was going to be.

Gus woke up a while later, confused again until she caught sight of a familiar and welcome face sitting right beside her bed. "Hey," she said looking into his blue eyes, "can I get the hell out of here, I really hate hospitals."

Flack looked up, he had been lost in his own dark thoughts, ones made up of loss and jealousy, "yeah, I do too. Let's get you out of here." Flack went to find a doctor, to fill out the damn paperwork the force required, to get Gus home and taken care of. Flack had figured out that is what he most wanted to do, just take care of her.

By the time he had signed a million forms, Gus was standing in the room on crutches, dressed in scrubs, trying to look like she wasn't in pain, a paper bag sitting on the bedside chair. "Can you get that, it's got my piece and creds in it, somehow, a holster wasn't gonna happen with this get up," she attempted to gesture, but almost fell over.

Flack could help but smile at her, "come on sunshine, let's try to get you home in one piece." Flack led her out to the car, truly grateful for the first time that he could leave the unmarked wherever he felt like it and got her settled in. "You good, you need me to move the seat back?"

"Fleck, quit hen pecking at me, it is a sprain, I will be fine," Gus tried to not grimace as she stretched her leg out.

"You coulda died ya know!" Flack said, gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles on the way back to her place.

"Of a sprained ankle, I hardly think so, I was like two feet from the window, it was only a little fire."

Flack wanted to slam on the brakes and scream at her, instead he took a deep breath and said, "it was a four alarm blaze, the floor collapsed about 2 minutes after you got out, Gus."

"Oh god," she said feeling dizzy.

"Yeah I know, so it was a big deal," he had the urge to thump her head a few times.

"No, not that, did they find the babies' bodies? They were in the tub, but I, I pulled them out, I didn't know if...and if I hadn't they would have been in water so maybe..." Gus trailed off, shaking off her panic, she had to focus, she had to act like a cop, cops were tough.

Flack thought it must have been a rough scene, he still hadn't gotten all the details, he had been more worried about making sure Gus was safe and seeing her for himself. He looked over at her, thought about his bad cases, the worst always did seem to involve kids, though his definition of that was growing these days... "I don't know, Gus, but we'll find out, you just need to rest for now." Gus just nodded, swallowing.

Flack drove up to the building, parking right in front, drawing the ire of Mr. Hamilton out front, "listen son, I know you are a man in blue, but you can't be parking up on the sidewalk like you own the place, I don't think Miss Broussard would approve," the old man gestured his cane in what was supposed to be a menacing action.

Flack just looked at him and whipped open the car door, pulling Gus and her crutches out. "See?" he said to the old man.

"Oh...oh my what happened to you little lady?" Mr. Hamilton waddled over to them, drawing the attention of the rest of the geriatric set.

"If I could just get her inside, that would be great," Flack said in a voice not to be argued with.

"I'm fine!" Gus said attempting to maneuver on her crutches through the grouping of walkers, wheelchairs, and canes. "Crap, I don't have my keys, my bag is still at the house," Gus said outside her door.

"You mean this bag and these keys?" Flack said holding up her black tote.

"Yes, those, thanks." Gus went to reach for it and almost fell over.

"I think you need more practice on those."

"Maybe so, you know I don't think I have ever had crutches before."

Why am I finding that impossible to believe?"

"It's true, why would I lie to you?"

Flack opened her door and got her in without answering. Stepping inside he said, "what can I get for you, what do you need?" he asked her as she leaned against the dining table.

"Out of these scrubs, I hate them too, because they are like hospitals," Gus was already taking off for the bedroom as Flack was trying to fight down wanting to say something about his desire to get her out of those scrubs as well, ankle be damned.

Now he stood not knowing if he was supposed to follow her or not. "Do you need any help?" he called.

"No!" she demanded and after a pause, "yes," sheepishly. Flack walked down the hall to her bedroom, she was perched precariously on the edge of her bed. "I can't balance to get things out of there," she said pointing to the armoire.

"That's fine, what do you need?" Flack said going over and hauling open the heavy doors and was greeted by several drawers.

"I dunno, sweats, I guess, second drawer," she said closing her eyes in pain, was the doctor sure it wasn't broken because she wanted to gnaw her foot off.

Flack pulled open the second drawer and was greeted by what seemed to be an endless supply of satin, silk, and lace in every color of the rainbow. His eyes grew wide as he thought of seeing this stuff on Gus and even better off of Gus when she uttered, "crap, third drawer." Flack opened the next and far more innocent drawer, pulling out the lamented NYPD sweat pants and some sort of tank top, "ah the stolen pants, I guess you have earned them now," he said tossing the pile to her.

"Thanks," she said grabbing the pile and smiling, "I've got it from here," she said craning her head to the door.

"Uh,yeah, good then, you want me to go make you some tea?"

"That'd be great," she said itching to get out of the scrubs.

* * *

Flack wandered into the kitchen, automatically going through the motions of making tea, when it hit him that he knew where everything was in her apartment, that realization caught him in the solar plexus.

"You find everything alright, I mean you did live here and all?" Gus said balancing in the doorway, the navy pants falling dangerously low on her hips.

Flack did everything in his power to avert his gaze. "I'm good, go sit down, you gotta get that raised."

"I know, I know R.I.C.E, right?" she said hobbling off to the couch.

Flack came in with two mugs, setting them on the coffee table and putting another pillow under her foot. He realized she hadn't asked about Mac. "Gus, you know Mac wanted to come right, but he was on another case in the lab and-"

Gus cut him off, "I know Mac is an extremely busy man, Flack, if I really needed him, he would be here, but there is no reason for him to be. In fact there isn't really a reason for you to be, do you need to get back?"

"I'm good, Loo gave me the rest of the day off," because I told him I was taking it, Flack silently added.

"Thanks," Gus said accurately guessing the exchange and grateful for him.

"What else do you need?"

"Just the remote and for you to get comfortable," Gus gestured to the still fully suited Flack.

"I can accommodate," he dimpled at her handing her the remote and loosening his tie. He took off his jacket, hung it on the back of a dining chair, his gun, badge and tie laid on the table top. Rolling sleeves, untucking shirt, shoes off, he settled on the sofa beside her. "Better now?" he asked.

"Perfect," she sighed, snuggling into the cushion, watching whatever he had turned on for a few minutes before picking up the remote.

"Hey, how did you know I didn't want to watch the water buffalo?"

"Flack, you had control of my remote for like six weeks, I'm taking it back!"

"Just no girly crap," he grumbled.

"Gotcha." She settled onto a re-run of Family Guy and snuggled back down again. After a few minutes she said, "do we need to talk about anything?"

"Like what?" Flack really did not want to talk about anything because he really wanted to do a hell of a lot more than talk with her and she wasn't having it.

"I don't know, US/North Korea relations, global warming, gentrification, Saturday night?" Gus quipped.

"I really don't like that creepy little Korean guy," Flack said, "he gives me the willies."

"Don, come on, I am the one that is always joking and now that I am trying to be serious."

"Now you know what it feels like, sunshine," Flack grinned at her and then leaned his head towards hers, "really though, you're right if we are going to be partners, we can't have this thing hanging between us."

"No we can't, and it would be really, and I know you hate when I say this, but complicated, there is no better word for it. Flack, I care about you too much, and I am not about to screw up a great partnership for a one night thing."

Flack tried to let that digest, he could see the truth in it, but what if, what if he hadn't been thinking about a one night thing...no, that had to have been what he wanted. "Makes sense to me."

"So Saturday night?" Gus questioned.

He waited a few more minutes before speaking again. The silence had been killing Gus, so she was grateful for him to say anything. She had been telling him the truth, it would be so infinitely complicated at work if they hooked up, that didn't make her want him any less. She also knew she wouldn't be satisfied with just a fling with him, either, but she was pretty sure Don Flack was not into relationships. "Musta been something we ate," he said inscrutably. Gus was about to respond when he changed the subject, "so what about Fireman Bill, you interested?"

"Colin, his name is Colin, and I wouldn't tell you if I was."

"Partners don't keep secrets,Gus!"

"Don't pull that one on me, you don't really want to know, even if we are forgetting about Saturday night."

"True," he ruefully admitted.

"I know," she said knowingly.

"I hate that." Flack did, mostly, hate it...okay so part of him liked that she could always read him. A small part.

"I know," Gus paused, "I really do appreciate you taking care of me, Flack," she said giving him a quick chaste peck on the cheek.

"Anytime, Broussard, fair's fair." Gus fell asleep against his shoulder, and Flack didn't have the heart to move her, so he stayed that way all night, afraid to move until early the next morning.

"Hey sunshine, you coming in to ride a desk with me today or do you need another day off?" he whispered down at her.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, content and was that, relaxed? She moved off of him, stretching, "you didn't have to stay there, you know."

"No I didn't." Flack knew he didn't have to, but he also knew that wouldn't have let himself leave even if she had tried to make him.

"I'm good to go in today, I just need coffee, lots of coffee, and a shower, I think I still smell like smoke."

"Ya do," he sniffed her hair.

"Sorry about that," she said, making a face as she took her own whiff.

"You're fine. Why don't you do take a shower, I'll make coffee and go get donuts?"

"Regular glaze and a chocolate with sprinkles," she responded, sorting herself out on her crutches, trying to ignore the flashes from her donut delivering dream staring the blue eyed detective.

"Ya gonna be fine, ya know in the shower?" Flack questioned hoping for a negative answer. He was playing with fire and he knew it.

"I know it will disappoint you, but yes I will be fine, I don't need your help," she called not turning around, her answer the exact opposite of what she was thinking.

On the way into the office Gus bit into her donut, pouting slightly. "I really miss Krispy Kremes," she said, swallowing what tasted like cake wax to her.

"Those things are disgusting, they are like pure lard!" Flack made a face.

"Actually, you know what I really miss?" Gus said dropping the half eaten donut back into the bag as Flack grabbed it and pulled it out.

"What"? He said stuffing his face, but curious since she didn't talk about New Orleans very much.

"Cafe Du Monde beignets in the middle of the night. They were the best, hot covered in sugar, laughing at tourists trying to not get it all over them. They aren't even open 24 hours anymore..." she said wistfully.

"You think about going back?" he asked why trying to figure out what the hell a ben-yay was.

Gus shrugged, "for what, half the city is gone, a year later and the population is crap. I dunno, seems like there's not much for me there. I mean sure they need mental health people and they need cops but..." Gus paused, "it's kind of weird, I never really left until I had to, and now I feel kind of torn on where home is," Gus scrunched her nose in thought.

"What about for a visit? Don't you still have friends there?" Flack said opening the door to the precinct so Gus could hop through.

"Yeah, though most left." Gus suddenly shook her head, "you know I think I realized I had a hell of a lot of acquaintances there, but not a lot of genuine friends except T-B. None that are as supportive or have my back as much as the team. I definitely didn't have any female friends."

"Somehow that doesn't shock me," he muttered following in behind her.


	21. Voodoo, Flowers and Ice Cream

**Chapter 38: Voodoo**

"Aw look, Princess fell off her throne and got hurt," Thatcher sneered at Gus hobbling in the door.

"Don't start, Thatch," Parker said coming over to Gus and Flack, "Broussard, heard about the scene, offed her two kids and her husband and set the building on fire?"

"Pretty much sums it up," Gus said not wanting to talk about what she saw at the scene.

"And you dove through a window not knowing the kids were already dead?" Parker had to admit he was impressed. Partially that was because he nor any of his lard-ass co-workers could have fit through that window.

"Mom said her babies were inside, I just reacted," Gus said trying to situate herself at her desk, "dammit," she said dropping a crutch.

Parker handed it back to her, grinning slyly, "did you really get stuck in the floor"? This tease didn't have as much venom in it and Gus thought maybe she had flipped another member of homicide over to her side.

Gus smiled up at him, "how else was I supposed to meet a hot fireman in this city?" she joked.

Flack tried to not glower at his desk. He couldn't be jealous, she was right in saying it was too complicated. She could be his friend, his partner, but nothing more. Besides there were plenty of women out there that wanted him, that didn't try to run from him and that weren't so damn confusing.

"Never had that urge myself, but glad you are okay." Parker thought maybe this chick wasn't so bad.

"Yeah, well I ain't ever going on a call with her," Lafferty spoke up, "she's bad luck."

"Two cases, two collars, I would say she had pretty damn good luck," Angell said coming up with two coffee cups. "From special vics," she said putting it on Gus' desk.

"Thanks!" Gus sucked it down like it was water.

"No problem, sorry I couldn't get you from the hospital. I was dealing with that bitch of a lawyer," Angell shook her head, she hated attorneys.

"I heard, it's all good, Flack didn't have anything better to do," Gus joked.

Angell perched herself on the edge of Gus' desk, "yeah well, Anna's at Elmhurst and no matter what happens she can't hurt anyone else."

"Actually, I like the psychosis defense, lot more room at the psych hospitals, she won't get off just because they need the cell for a more violent criminal," Gus shuddered thinking the woman was pretty damn violent but the system had its priorities.

Angell grimaced, she had seen the two tiny body bags come out, had talked to Sid about the autopsy. Apparently Peyton refused to do it. "True. So tell me about the hunka burning love that pulled you out the building. Had it been me, I would have gotten Quasimodo and he probably woulda dropped me!"

"I hardly think that would be the case, but he was pretty cute," Gus could feel herself blushing.

"And went to the hospital with you, tell me you got his number?" Angell couldn't believe this woman's luck. Sure it was bad she got stuck in the floor while the building was on fire, but that guy had to be one of the hottest of a notoriously hot fire departmet. Gus nodded, willing herself to look at Angell and not make any gesture toward Flack. Friends, partners, nothing more, right? "Tell me ya going use it, otherwise pass it over here!" Angell looked at her expectantly.

"If you two could got finish your girl talk somewhere else, I would appreciate it, I'm kinda trying to work here!" Flack bitterly snapped at them.

"Whoa, sorry there, didn't mean to step on any toes," Angell looked at Flack who was tapping his pen angrily against his desk, and Gus who was busy signing off on her stack of incident reports wondering if there was truth to the rumors she had heard, they did seem close, but she didn't know if that was different than any partners that spent a lot of time together. But he did seem very overprotective, but she knew from experience that came with any male/female partnership. Hmn..."Well I gotta go beg Loo to not put me with Lafferty or Thatcher since you won't be out on the field for a while. Thanks for that," she joked sarcastically.

"Believe me I didn't do it on purpose," Gus moaned.

The Lieutenant Daddino came walking through right then, "Broussard, you're making me look bad."

"Sorry, sir, I really didn't mean-" Gus started to stammer.

"I was kidding, kid, you got a collar, that's all that counts for me. I woulda done the same thing, you didn't know the kids were..." he trailed off, thinking of his own kids, "anyway, Angell, you'll be flying solo, I think you earned your wings."

"Funny sir," Angell dryly stated.

"What? Oh, no that wasn't a play on words. Flack, since Broussard here was so graceful and I got a good report from your doc, you'll be back out there this week. Take it slow, I am putting you with the task force team for a bit, you need extra back-up until you get on your feet," the lieutenant continued.

"I don't need extra back-up, I'm good," Flack wondered what this was all about.

"Don't fight me on this, junior, I got a call," he looked at Flack, his father had called and chewed him a new one, and he wasn't about to put the elder Flack's baby boy straight back into it. Flack's jaw tightened, he bet who knew who Daddino got a call from. "There's about to be a narcotics bust, I need you there to make sure things go by the book. I need extra rank there."

"Ya got it, sir."

"And then you and Angell will switch off cases. And you," he said looking down at Gus, her foot wrapped and propped on the desk, "Calamity Jane, you just try to not injure anyone with those crutches. I am going to have you run through surveillance info see if you can do some of your voodoo on the intelligence, catch anything the boys haven't."

"Actually sir, I am Catholic and why many voudouns used Catholic Saints to incorporate their beliefs it is rather assumptive to-"

"Doc, stop with the history lesson, or I am putting you down in the evidence locker."

Gus' eyes grew wide, not the locker! "Voodoo, joke, got it."

"Is she always so serious?" the lieutenant jerked his thumb at Gus while turning to Flack.

"Sometimes," Flack sighed.

* * *

**Chapter 39: Flowers for Gus**

Flack returned to street duty happy to be away from that damn desk. Even if he was angry at his father for trying to protect him and angry at brass for falling for it. He was also angry at Gus for getting hurt and not being able to be his partner back out there. He begrudgingly went to work with the task force on the narcotics bust. Only because it got him away from the desk. He liked homicide, it was were he felt he did the best work, he had chances to work in about any damn department, but he couldn't imagine being permanently anywhere else other than homicide. At least they didn't stick him back on a beat, he thought in the war room with the team, trying to work out the details of the raid. Hopefully, he would be back with the CSI team soon enough. He just had to get through the next couple of weeks. And if would do Angell some good to get out there on her own. She hadn't had much of a chance to prove herself and she was a good cop. What he was going to do with Gus he hadn't yet figured out, other than to ignore the fact that he was still turned on every time he saw her, despite her apparent decision to shut him down and out. Plenty of women to pick from he just kept telling himself. Now what was the team lead saying? Focus, job comes first, job always comes first...

Gus had trouble with desk duty to say the least. She managed it when she was put on it after punching out Smith because she wanted to keep her job and she had a full case-load. Now she was stuck going over crap surveillance footage and information and feeling like an utter failure. She was also not enjoying the empty desk in front of her and refused to admit it. She was saved by Mac who felt guilty about not going to the hospital and for not checking in with her since he started seeing Peyton. He called and invited her to come out to Cozi's to listen to one of his friend's bands. She realized how much she had missed music in her life. At least in New Orleans she had been able to see live music at any moment she felt like it. Since she had been in New York, she realized it was one of the things she did truly miss about her old home. She had thought about spending more time at Cozi's but she hadn't wanted to invade Mac's turf and his escape.

She told him so and he scoffed at her, "I don't own Cozi's, Gus. And you can do more than watch. I didn't teach you guitar for you to never play. I remember how you lit up when you played your first full song, I remember you performing on a whim at a coffee shop in Chicago, Claire was stunned, she didn't know you could play anything other than the piano..." he trailed off wistfully.

"That's what I mean, I know you think about her when you are up there with just you and the music and I don't want to take that away from you," Gus knew he hadn't dealt with her aunt's death very well, if at all. Though thankfully, he was finally seeing someone else.

"You're not, just come and watch at least."

"Fine," Gus said, "I'll be there, not like I have anything else to do."

She of course spoke too soon, because just then a delivery man wandered in carrying a bouquet of flowers with a get well tag.

"I'm looking for Detective Broussard?" the guy asked nervously glancing around at all the cops in once place. Probably has a warrant out, Gus thought.

"Look it here, princess has an admirer."

"Shut it!" she roared in the direction of Thatcher and Lafferty, slamming her hand on her desk. She had missed her pain pill that morning. "Right here," she said waving at the delivery guy, "but you gotta come to me," she gestured at her crutches and the fact that her entire desk area was covered with tapes and papers and god knows what else. Three days sorting through surveillance and she had destroyed her work area._Wondered if you still needed rescuing, call me -Murphy_ Gus read the card and shook her head.

"New boy toy, Broussard?" Parker asked coming up behind her picking a path through the destruction.

"Maybe so, Parker, just maybe."

"Really now, 'cause I thought you and Flack..."

"Stop right there Parker, there is nothing happening there. And besides, I think I am about to have a date with a very good looking fireman, that is if you will get off my desk so I can get to my phone."

"A firefighter? Huh, switching to the other team already? Hey guys, listen up, Princess here is already giving up on us cops and going out with a fire bug!"

"Parker if you don't leave my desk I'm gonna shove my crutch up your-"

Parker jumped off her desk and put is hands up in mock surrender, he wouldn't put it past her to injure him, "I'm leaving, I'm leaving. Make your call to the fireman."

Gus rolled her eyes as she dialed Colin Murphy's number. "Murphy!" barked a voice.

"So I was sitting at my desk thinking maybe I shouldn't have missed a pain pill and here comes a gorgeous bunch of flowers for me from a very handsome firefighter and I just thought I should call to thank him," she all but cooed, pulling up all her debutante training, happy it wasn't completely forgotten.

"Detective Broussard, how's the ankle?" he grinned to himself, he knew the flowers would get her, he knew women.

"Better than desk duty," she remarked dryly, "anyway I was thinking seeing as you saved my life and all the I probably owe you dinner or something."

Murphy was hoping for the or something, the woman was damn hot and he would love to add a detective to his collection. "I think that could be arranged," he said, "though I'm working third shift for the next couple of weeks."

"Do you actually get off at 11?"

"In an ideal world. Though they've cut back on our overtime lately so, usually off close to on time."

"Well you happen to be in luck, because I am not big on sleeping and I could take you out for a late dinner then."

"Works for me," Colin felt satisfaction rising through his body. He liked bagging them easy.

"Though..." Gus started feeling awfully bold, "seeing as you saved my life, I am thinking dinner at some late night joint is not going to make up for it, so we might have to see each other more than once, if you're up for it," she flirted.

"I could think of a lot of worse things" he flirted back.

"So when's good for you?" Gus asked, striking while the iron was hot, even if in the back of her mind she wished it could be this easy with Flack.

"Hold on, let me check," Murphy scrolled through his schedule, dammit he couldn't fit her in this week, and the weekend was sure as hell out, unless he could convince Christina that... "Sunday work for you?" he said making a note in his calendar.

"Yeah, Sunday is fine," Gus was a little deflated, hoping for a more traditional date night but knowing she was in the land of the not normal schedule now and she would have to get used to that again. "I'm looking forward to it, and thanks again for the flowers, they were completely unnecessary, in fact I think I should be the one sending flowers."

"Don't be doing that now Broussard, guys would kick my ass here."

"I'll keep that in mind, see you Sunday," Gus smiled hanging up the phone.

Just then Flack came in excited with cheeks flushed pink from a very successful bust. Maybe narcotics wasn't so bad...he skidded to a stop staring at Gus surrounded by mounds of surveillance information and were those flowers and why was she smiling all girly like? "Who are you and what have you done to my partner?" Flack said waving his hand in front of her goofy grin.

"Huh, what, Flack? What are you doing here, I thought you had that big bust today?"

"Already done, 50 keys not hitting the street and a bad guy in custody," he said, his chest puffing up with pride.

"Damn good work," she held out her hand for a high five.

"So what's with all this?" he gestured and smacked her hand.

"Oh, just a little present from special ops to wade through until my eyes bleed."

"And those?" he said pointing.

"Let's just say I have plans for Sunday night," she grinned to herself.

Flack picked up the card, "you're kidding me right, you fell for this crap?"

"What if I did? But I think I at least owe the man dinner, he pulled my ass out of a burning building."

"I dunno Gus, I did some checking on him, this guy has a reputation," Flack started.

Gus attempted to stand up forgetting her ankle and fell back down. "Checking, you did some checking, you frigging with the CIA now, who told you to do some checking?" she yelled at him, garnering the attention of every detective in the pit.

"Simmer down, I just want to make sure he's legit," he looked around, "hey any of you every heard of this Murphy guy from engine 32, lover boy's putting the moves on Broussard."

Eyes averted them, no one wanted to enter this war. "Nope, don't know him. Haven't heard nothing. Can't help you."

Gus lowered her voice to a hiss, "I don't need you checking, what's it to you? Go find your own date and do some checking on her, okay Sherlock?"

Her eyes told Flack to not take it any further. If he hadn't been so elated about the bust, he would have felt a little crushed.

* * *

**Chapter 40: Off the Foot**

Gus got through the rest of the week, feeling rather elated. The boys club had simmered down, she had lunch with the girls where they pumped her for information on the fireman. "I don't know, I haven't even been out with him yet!" Gus responded with a laugh, though she was looking forward to it.

"What does Flack think?" Lindsay asked, trying to eat New York's sloppiest sandwich.

"I don't know he did some 'checking' but I told him to buzz off and find his own dates," Gus replied, handing Lindsay a wad of napkins.

"You didn't!" exclaimed Stella, spearing her salad.

"Why not?" Gus didn't understand Stella's shock.

"So how hot is this guy?" Lindsay said grinning while mopping up her mess.

"Smoking!'" Gus said, grinning while the other women groaned.

Sunday she was wading through the reams of paper on her desk, trying to make order out of them when Flack stopped by. "Hey," he said not looking directly at her.

"Hey yourself, haven't seen you for a few days," Gus said not looking up from her files.

"Yeah, I had this case with the team..." he paused not sure how she would take that news being cooped up.

"That's good, I'm glad they are letting you out in the big bad city." Gus wondered what was going on behind his gorgeous blue eyes.

"It wasn't that dangerous, some guy dead on the Brooklyn Bridge, botched engagement to a stripper he got pregnant," Flack smirked.

"Got to watch getting stripper's pregnant, I guess," Gus joked, finally looking up.

"I'll keep that in mind," he looked down concernedly at her.

Gus smiled a smile that didn't quiet reach her eyes. "So I bet the team is glad to have you back, how much teasing did you get?"

"Only from Lindsay and Danny and a coupla techs" Flack smirked.

"Of course," she smirked back trying to imagine the ribbing he was getting. At least his was all light-hearted and not, you don't have a penis so you shouldn't be here. Thank god Flack was like that, Gus sighed.

"So you're hot date's tonight, huh?" he stood over her desk, shuffling through the files on her desk.

"Yep, what about you?" Gus put her hand on top of the precariously leaning pile to steady it, why was he messing with her files?

"Nothing, my hot date was last night," Flack replied, wanting to test her reaction.

"I see," Gus felt a twinge but ignored it, "she didn't make you do brunch did she?"

Damn, Flack reminded himself to never play poker with her. Another jab, "we didn't really get up in time for that."

"I see," Gus said again, trying to ignore the clawing in her stomach, she had her own date tonight and she was the one who ran Flack off.

Flack wasn't going to get anything from her, he could tell so he softened, "I just wanted to come by and apologize for being a jerk the other day. You have a right to date who ever you want."

"True." Gus still wasn't giving him an inch.

"I just don't want you getting hurt," he said with all sincerity. He still felt a knot in his throat every time he thought about her being trapped in the building with him stuck at a damn desk.

"I appreciate your protectiveness, I do Flack, I'm glad you care, but you could go about showing it a little better," Gus warned.

"I just heard some stuff. I think he was married once and he cheated on her and-"

Gus put her hand up, "it's just one dinner OK, if I start asking you about china patterns, you can come talk to me again, deal?"

"Deal," he said "but sunshine?"

"What?"

"Don't ever ask me about china patterns!" Flack stated sarcastically.

"I'll make a note," Gus said shoving his hands off her files.

* * *

That night Gus arrived at the restaurant before Colin. She hoped he was going to show, but who knows if there had been a call, she should have brought her radio. Just then she saw him enter and break into a wide grin. Seriously, why all the dimples around this city, my knees can't handle going weak that often, Gus thought, breaking into her own grin and waving him over.

"Detective Broussard, you are looking delicious this evening, much better than when stuck in the floor," Colin said sliding in across from her and taking in her silk dress...

Did he just call her delicious? "Thanks, and really call me Gus."

"Gus is sort of an unusual name for a girl," he forced himself to look at her face.

"It's Augusta, actually, Gus seemed to always fit better though."

They attempted to get through the typical first date banter, but both seemed to be holding back a lot. Gus thought he may be nervous, especially as he kept fiddling with his phone. Gus was holding back because she didn't want to go through the whole "parents killed, boarding school, graduate degree, Katrina, uncle" story. Luckily she had worked with enough adolescents to be able to keep things at a very non-threatening and surface level.

"So how is the ankle?" he asked her as they were finishing the meal.

"It's going to be fine but I am still supposed to be staying off of it," Gus replied, looking dejected.

Colin was happy that his plans involved her staying off of it and Christina hadn't called yet so..."I'm glad to hear it isn't a mortal wound," he reached across the table and gently stroked her arm and hand.

Gus couldn't deny that it felt nice to be desired by someone she could act on those desire with or the tension that had been building in her for weeks and she blamed this for the words that spring from her mouth, "want to come have dessert at my place?"

Colin nodded, he couldn't believe his luck, he figured he would have to romance this one a little more. He hailed a cab while she settled the bill and in no time they were back at her place already worked up from a make out session in the back of the cab. "Now if I remember correctly, you are supposed to be keeping off this foot," Colin said, scooping her up in the same fireman's pose as when he rescued her.

"I did say that didn't I?" she said reaching up to stroke his face. He gently laid her on her bed and proceed forth in a not so gentle fashion.

This man definitely had skill or practice or both, Gus didn't really care which as long as he was safe, which he was. She wrapped her legs around him and gave into the pleasure. The only problem was, when she reached climax, it was Don's face she saw behind her eyelids.

Shortly afterward, Colin got up and said, "sorry I'm not the spend the night on the first date kinda guy, I gotta get home, I have a dog to let out."

"That's fine, as long as it isn't a wife," Gus joked.

He didn't miss a beat, "Nope no wife."

Gus was thinking she was happy he hadn't faltered and he was thinking a fiancee isn't a wife nor is an ex.

"I'd like it if you called me," he said grinning down, pulling his shirt back over his head.

"I could oblige that."

"Just call the cell, it's the only way you'll ever get me."

"I know that feeling," Gus said, wrapped herself in the sheet and satisfaction.

He kissed her briefly said, "stay off the foot," and was gone.

Thus Gus started seeing Coling Murphy. The hard part was actually seeing him. They worked opposite shifts and were both busy with their lives. Gus wanted to be accommodating to his schedule, knowing it was part of the deal, so mostly the talked on the phone and stole some time to see each other where they didn't do much talking at all. Talk usually revolved around work and not much personal. Gus was fine with that, it was a nice brake from Flack wanting to know every detail of her life and history.

Speaking of Flack, he was busy back with the team and who knows what else, so much that Gus felt like she hadn't seen him in forever. She caught up with him one day when she hobbled over to the lab. "Howdy stranger," she said hopping up beside him.

"Hello sunshine, you are getting much better on those things."

"Thanks, practice I suppose. Watcha working on?" she questioned trying to peer over his shoulder at the case file.

"Case with blood diamonds," he said turning to show her the file.

"Wow, that sounds messy and politically complicated," she remarked.

"I just have to catch the bad guys, I'm not getting into all that stuff." He surveyed her up and down, "damn!" he shouted.

"What?" she jumped.

"I could use you really bad right now," he said his voice full of anger.

Gus drew back from him, "I thought we talked about this?"

"Stop it, get your head out of the gutter! The team, we need some hot blond to do a stand in for a girl we arrested in this case. She helped hold up a jewelry store, someone got killed and we need a stand in for her to do the jewelry drop to find the dealer."

Gus' eyes light up, her adrenaline racing, she loved that kind of stuff. Then she deflated, "I hate my body," she whined.

"Don't ever say that again, sunshine or I will have to make the kind of comments we talked about not talking about," he dimpled down at her. "Lindsay's going but you would have been a better fit. You gotta stop getting hurt, I need you out there."

"I'll try to keep that in mind." Gus felt a wave of depression wash over her, feeling like she was letting the team down.

"So how are things with the fire bug?"

Gus shrugged, "dunno, haven't had a chance to see him much, different shifts and stuff."

"But he's treating you good?" Flack asked more warning than questioning.

"Yeah Flack he's treating me good. Stop worrying about me." Gus was getting agitated.

"Not gonna happen," he said bopping her lightly with the file.

"I'll let you know if he stops treating me well, after I kick his ass myself first."

"Gotcha. Listen, I got to head out to this scene, but I'll catcha later?" Flack said squeezing her arm and heading off.

"Catch ya later," Gus said but really wanted to yell out, 'I miss you'...

* * *

**Chapter 41: Ice Cream, Margaritas, and Men**

Gus was tucked in her apartment when her phone range, it was Lindsay wanting to come over. "Sure, no problem, just let yourself in though, I think I have been stepping on the ankle too much."

"You want me to bring ice cream?" Lindsay asked hoping the answer was yes, because she wanted nothing more than to about take a bath in ice cream right now.

"Whoa, you did have a bad day! And when have I ever turned down ice cream?"

Lindsay was over pretty quickly looking confused and dejected and closed off and carrying two pints of Ben & Jerry's. She went to the kitchen, gabbed two spoons and slumped down on the couch.

"Crap, I know that look," Gus said, "Trouble in Boyland, huh?"

Lindsay stabbed angrily at the still very frozen ice cream. "I hate him, no I hate me, no I hate every male that has every made me feel bad to get to this point which makes me hate me again," she stabbed one last time and a plop of ice cream flew out of the container and onto the couch. "Crap I'm sorry Gus, I'll clean it up."

"What are you gonna do, it's cookie dough anyway, same color. And this is me we're talking about you can dump red wine on this thing and it'll roll off."

"Glad to hear," Lindsay said, scrapping the ice cream off the couch with a spoon. "I'm going to go get a towel or something."

As Lindsay padded off to the kitchen, Gus' phone buzzed again. "Miss popularity tonight it seems," she muttered, brightening at the caller id, "Hey fireman, rescue any pretty ladies today?"

"None as pretty as you," came Colin's response. "So I just got off shift and wanted to come over."

"Really?" Gus felt tingles in her stomach, the man did know his away around a woman's body...then she remembered Lindsay in the kitchen. "You can, but I have a friend here, you could come and meet her though."

"Er, uh, I don't think so," Colin became flustered. Lindsay came back in carrying a towel and looked at Gus with a befuddled look. "Ya saying you don't want to meet my friends there, Murphy?" Gus laughed into the phone.

"Um, it's not really what I had in mind," he half-groaned, thinking he wasn't looking for anything more than physical involvement.

"Ah, I see," Gus said stoically, realizing that they hadn't really done more than hook up.

"It's just, I have limited time and..."

"No, I got it, it's fine, works about better for me that way, much more low maintenance for both of us that way," she vamped. Lindsay was trying to not laugh at the exchange.

Colin wondered if Gus was really fine with the situation or if this was a trap. "I just don't want to share you," he flirted back.

"I'm in high demand, you'll have to learn. Do I get to meet your friends?" she interjected smoothly.

"I definitely am not sharing you with them," he replied.

"So I shouldn't expect an invite to the Firemen's Ball then, huh?"

Crap, crap it was a reasonable request for her, but how was he supposed to answer that, sorry babe you are hot and all and I like sleeping with you but my fiancée will kill me if I don't take her, "You would send too many good men to the hospital with heart attacks."

Gus felt the hair on the back of her neck stand, something was going on here, but she fought her feelings down."Such flattery, Murphy. Look, I gotta go, but you call me when you have free time," she trilled into the phone. Her face crumpled as soon as she hung up the phone.

"What's going on with you, Gus?" Lindsay didn't like seeing her friend look so dejected.

"I don't know, something is a little off with a certain hot fireman," she shrugged, "but the sex is amazing." It was her turn to stab at the ice cream, which had luckily melted a little by this point. "Now back to you and stupid males and not beating ourselves over men," Gus said trying to turn toward her friend while keeping her ankle up.

"Something sort of happened at the scene today, the blood diamonds."

"Yeah Flack said you were going to stand in for a suspect, was mad at me for not being able to."

"Yeah well they were all California blonds like you."

"I'm from Louisiana, hon."

"You know what I mean, not 5'2' with sort of blond hair and lacking a chest."

"Lindsay, what's going on, why are you putting yourself down, and so I'm taller than you, big freaking deal. And I'm not that endowed, I just know how to buy good bras!"

Lindsay cocked her head at Gus, "Really?"

"Yes, the art of illusion. But you! Your gorgeous and fabulous and intelligent and any guy should want you and what the hell did Danny do to you? I will kick his ass when I am off these damn crutches!" Gus practically yelled.

"No, no, he didn't do anything bad. He just..." Lindsay trailed off and then continued after a mouthful of ice cream. "I went in and it went bad right away, the guy knew I wasn't the suspect, so I had to detonate the flash bang I brought with me and things got a little chaotic."

"Crap Linds, are you alright?" Gus studied her friend for any signs of shock, wishing she had known earlier. She hated, despised, loathed not being in the field.

"I'm fine, I was a little disoriented at first..." she paused wrinkling her brow and chewing her lip. Gus knew that look, she had the same one, spit it out, she thought. "Actually I was terrified at first, they caught on right away that I wasn't who I was supposed to be and I thought I was toast. But afterwards, Danny...well I don't know it was nothing really."

"Define nothing."

Lindsay shook her head not wanting to tell her friend about the embrace, which really did seem like nothing now, it was probably just a friendly hug, but Lindsay felt herself falling down a rabbit hole standing there in the midst of the dust protected in Danny's arms, feeling like she was where she most belonged in the world. "Nothing, really just a hug, anyone would have done it, I was a little freaked, right?" Lindsay tried to smile it off.

Yeah kinda like any one of you would have made out with me in a park when talking about New Orleans that kind of nothing, Gus thought. Gus nodded, intrigued with freeing a peanut butter cup from her ice cream. "Nothing, got it. Hey I know what you need!" Gus struggled to stand.

"Where you going?" Lindsay asked.

"Just sit and it your ice cream, Linds."

"What exactly do you think I need, other than a non-complicated man?"

"I am pretty sure such a thing does not exist, Linds. So do you want me to make margaritas or not?"

"More than anything," she moaned.

"Even Danny?" Gus teased

"I'm not answering that,"Lindsay said scraping to the bottom of her ice cream.


	22. Surprising Engagements

**Chapter 42: Surprising Engagement**

A couple of weeks later, having not heard from Colin Murphy, Gus was debating calling him when her phone rang in from Flack. "Hey stranger, you ever coming back to your desk, because otherwise I think I am going to take it over," Gus teased at him.

"Very funny, Broussard." Flack's voice was harsher than he wanted it to be, but he was feeling like he should focus on just being businesslike with her.

Gus wrinkled her brow, he usually called her Gus or sunshine, he only called her by her last name when trying to create distance between them. She didn't like it. "I'm just saying you don't call, you don't write, you got yourself another partner I don't know about?"

"You haven't exactly been accessible yourself," he remained serious.

"I'll work on that okay, so what do you need?" Gus couldn't figure out what was going on with him, though she had her suppositions that it had to do with what was or wasn't happening between the two of them.

"I need a consult on this bitch I can't seem to get info out of. We got called to the scene of a vodka launch party and the whole crime scene is melting away and I can't, pardon the pun, crack this freaking ice queen and I know she knows something!" Flack was having a bad day and he didn't like having a bad day.

"What's the evidence say?" she started with, without meaning to.

"Who are you, Mac?" Jesus, Flack thought, he didn't need her to give him a hard time too.

"Come on Flack, I'm in here I don't know what's going on walk me through the scene." Flack was walking her through the scene when her call waiting beeped, it was Colin. "Dammit!" she swore.

"What- is that your phone beeping?" She was on desk duty why was someone calling her?

"Call waiting," Gus said angrily.

"You need to take it?" Flack hoped the answer was no.

"Nah, it's just Colin, probably a booty call," Gus seethed.

Flack felt the hairs stand up on his neck, "you still dating him?

"I don't know if I would call it that." Gus was having a bad day and she didn't know why, all she knew was she didn't like the heebie jeebie feeling she was getting.

"Whadyamean?" Flack felt something in the pit of his stomach, and he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"We just don't, um, go out much. Listen Flack, I don't really want to discuss this with you. Can we get back to the scene and your suspect?" she huffed.

"Fine, I just- never mind. So this waitress," Flack went on to describe her demeanor.

Gus chatted with him a few minutes giving him some suggestions and ended with, "she sounds savvy, if she did anything, she'll lawyer up."

"Great", Flack paused, not able to let the subject drop, "Gus just watch yourself with this guy, okay? Something is up."

"How do you figure that?" Gus considered that maybe he did have insider knowledge, having done more detecting. Or maybe just like her, he knew something was up but didn't know what.

"If it was me, I would have you out on my arm everywhere. I would want to be a part of your life. And while I am certain you are more than adequate in the bedroom, you do really well in the outside world too. Face it, sunshine, you're the total package and if he isn't taking advantage of that, something isn't right." Gus just exhaled. "You think somethings up too, don't you?" he asked. Gus didn't respond. "You are detective too, and you know when something isn't right. Don't let him mess with you. Look I gotta go, maybe we can have a drink or something later?"

"Yeah maybe so." Gus debated what she was going to do, Flack was right, her gut did tell her something was going on but...the thing was she liked having string free 'relations' with an extremely hot fireman, it was like some romance novel. She got plenty of companionship from everyone on the team, she didn't really need another friend. And not having to explain herself or reveal her past was a relief for her. Still, she knew something was going on with Colin, and she didn't want to be duped.

Squaring her shoulders she called the engine house. A gruff older voice answered, "Smith"

"Um hi, is Colin there?"

"He's out on a call, is this Christina, how you doing sweets, how are the wedding plans coming?"

Gus felt her blood boil and freeze at the same time. "Actually, Smith, this is Detective Augusta Broussard with NYPD homicide, and I have a few questions for Mr. Murphy if you could just have him call me," she snarled and slammed down the phone. "Why do you have to be right Flack?" she said pounding her desk.

"What's up Princess?" Parker said from his desk, trailing food down his front.

"I hate men!" she snarled again and hobbled off to the canteen.

* * *

A while later over at the engine house, Colin Murphy and his fiancée where discussing wedding plans in between calls when Smith came over. "Hey, Murphy. Christina, how's it going, I thought you called earlier, but here you are in the flesh, beautiful as always."

Christina smiled at the older man, "such a flirt. Nope, no calls, I know I can't ever get him on the phone," she beamed at her fiancée, content she had bagged such a hot fireman, so what if he was divorced, he had been young and foolish.

Colin caught what Smith said about someone calling. "Someone called?" he questioned.

"Yeah, a Detective Augusta Broussard, with homicide, said she had some questions for you. Didn't leave her number though." Colin blanched.

Smith was walking away already but Christina caught the look, it wasn't a good one, one she had seen before. They had been through this once, and she thought it was over, something he just had to get out of her system. She tried to stay calm, her hysterics last time did no good. "What's a detective calling you for, baby?" she questioned as sweetly as possible.

"Nothing, just a case. She's down at the 12th, I uh, had to remove her from a scene a little while ago, might be an incident report thing." Christina nodded, knowing it was more and plotting...

Flack called her for a drink the next night. "Fine, but can we go some place other than Sully's?" Gus huffed not wanting to be in a cop/firemen/medic bar right now.

"Maddigan's?" Flack suggested.

"Fine, meet you there in about an hour. I got to get checked out at the docs so maybe I can get back out on the field sometime this century."

"You need someone to take you?" Flack offered.

"I'm good, but thanks."

Danny came wandering up to Flack, looking like his puppy had been killed. "What's up with the long face Dan-o?"

"Guess," he said mooning over Lindsay through the glass.

"I see," Flack said, trying to imagine if things were as confusing between the two of them as between him and Gus. "Whadya do kiss her and get rejected? I know that sucks."

Danny studied him out of the corner of his eye, was that why he had been spending so much time in the lab and avoiding the pit, did Gus reject him? He had heard she had gotten cozy with the fireman who pulled her out of that building, "Did you, nah, never mind, it's just Montana here running hot and cold, I think I have a chance and then boom, door slams in my face."

"I feel ya," Flack said looking truly like he understood.

"Listen you want to go get a drink or something?" Danny could use a drink with him and was also curious to know what was going on with his friend, he had been withdrawn and moody lately.

"Nah I got plans," Flack said, jangling change in his pocket.

"You going out with that chick again who we met at the bar, Paige or something?" Danny was fishing.

"Not tonight, I'm, ah, going to grab a drink with Gus, but you can come if you want, be like old times," Flack shrugged.

Danny did not want to step into that one, "No, no, I'm good, I'll see if Sheldon or Adam are busy. So that Paige girl, can I give her a call if you aren't dating her?"

"Not a chance, I'm seeing her Saturday, if I don't get called out."

"Saturday, huh, so you aren't going to Cozi's then?" Danny was shocked, he would have figured Gus would have invited Flack, them being two peas in a pod and all. Though not lately now that he thought about it...

"Why would I go to Cozi's, is Mac playing?" Flack was confused, he liked Mac and all, but come on. Didn't they spend enough time together during already?

Crap, Danny thought, she hadn't invited him. Maybe she didn't want him there because she was bringing the fireman? "Ah, yeah, but no big deal, he plays all the time...listen I gotta go check on some fingerprint, see ya" Danny rushed off to see Lindsay.

"See ya," Flack said thinking he would head to Maddigan's early.

Flack was in a booth and absorbed in his thoughts and beer when Gus came sliding in the booth. "Flack, you didn't even notice!"

His head shot up, "Notice what?"

"No crutches!" Gus said excitedly pointing her foot out the booth and rotating her ankle, "ow, crap" she said sliding back in.

"That's what you get for showing off. What did the doctor say?" He couldn't help but smile at her.

"Sadly, my career as a football kicker is over before it even began, but I can be back in the field for 'light duty' which essentially means no runners for me, and I know you are jealous of that!"

"I would say so," he couldn't help but smile back at her, her excitement was contagious. He motioned for the waitress, "what you want, my treat?"

"Blue moon, orange not lemon," she told the waitress who didn't bother to look at her but made sure to give Flack a view of her ample cleavage. Flack didn't notice, studying Gus and wanting to ask about friggin' Murphy.

As soon as the waitress walked away Gus snorted, "why is it women overly blessed by the breast fairy think they can just undo a few buttons and not have to be nice to other females?"

Flack was momentarily confused until Gus gestured her head toward the waitress who was coming back with the next round, carrying the drinks in such a way to maximize the view. She slammed Gus' drink in front of her and languished over slowly setting down Flack's and lingering.

"See?" Gus said raising her eyebrows.

"Can I get you anything else?" the waitress said practically lying on top of Flack.

"A vomit bag," Gus muttered.

Flack broke out into laughter, "we're good. We'll let you know."

"I'll be waiting," the woman said huskily.

Gus gulped her beer.

Flack jumped in with,"I don't see what you're worried about, not like the 'breast fairy' as you called it passed over you and you treat other women just fine."

"As I recently told Lindsay, it is all trompe l'oeil."

"You gotta stop it with the French, sunshine."

"Illusion," she translated.

Flack snorted into his beer, sure she wasn't a playmate, but he had seen her in just a sports bra on a number of occasions and she was perfectly proportioned in his book. He took a long drink and said, "why has fireman Bill complained?" he loved teasing her, she didn't reply, but a storm cloud gathered, maybe he had teased too much. "Fine, Murphy, how are things going with Murphy?" Gus played with her orange peel, practically doing origami with it. "Sore subject?" he asked her.

She dropped her orange peel and knotted her hands, she leaned down not looking at him. He let her sit in silence, even though it was eating him up. He would kill the guy, or at least rough him up, firefighter muscles be damned. "You were right, Flack, you were right".

"Right about what?" he did enjoy being right but he wasn't so sure what he had been right about.

"He is a jerk, he's engaged, so revel in that Sherlock!"

Flack reached a long arm across the table and freed the coaster Gus had been shredding from her hands. He didn't let go, "I'm not gonna revel in that, Gus, I didn't want to be right. I want you..." he dropped her hand, "I just want you to be happy, I think you deserve that more than anything." He stared at her so intently, Gus thought the booth behind her head was going to catch fire.

"Stop wrinkling your forehead at me, Flack," she said reaching across and rubbing out his furrow. "I'll be fine." He still looked at her. She smiled slightly, "I'll be fine after I tell him off and kick him the balls," she cracked.

"Just don't hurt your ankle again," Flack replied acerbically.

Gus switched gears, "what are you doing Saturday night?"

Flack was caught off guard, "I um, uh, have a date."

"Oh."

Flack couldn't take the saddened expression on her face, looking similar to the one Danny had earleir. "Why what's going on?"

"I'm sorta playing at Cozi's with Mac I just thought...whole team wants to come because Lindsay can't keep her mouth shut," she brushed off the fact that he had a date.

"I guess I could stop by afterwards if you think you'll be there late."

Gus weighed what she would say to this, "you could bring whatshername if you wanted if you think she'd be in to that," she rushed out.

"Paige, I don't know if she would be, but I could bring her. It'd be great to see you play," he grinned at her, not really caring if Paige wanted to go or not, he was curious. And he wanted to make sure she was fine with this whole Murphy thing as she claimed to be. He hoped to god there wasn't a scene where they ran into each other because there would be a turf war to say the least...

"Flack, you still with me, I said I am gonna go home and dump a philanderer. You want me to close us out?" Flack nodded, still thinking about punching Murphy's slick ass.

* * *

Gus made her way home, angry at the world. She tried to sort through her feelings before she called Colin. She had never really asked him, so maybe it was just a lie of omission. But then he was still cheating on his fiancée, and that made her the other woman and she didn't like being that. She knew first hand how much that hurt. She was angry at herself for getting involved in a purely physically relationship with a guy just so she could say she had this stupid fairy tale white knight thing. She was mad at Flack for being right and also for him not getting the full story and stopping her before she started this whole stupid relationship. And and crap, she was mad at this girl named Paige just for existing. "Get a grip, Gus," she called to herself as she let herself in to the building.

Mrs. Potter was in the lobby, dusting the fake plants. "Augusta, deary, you lost the crutches, do you need another pair?"

"No, Mrs. Potter, the doctor told me I could stop using them."

"I haven't seen either of those handsome men around here lately, only that pretty little girl with the brown hair. Don't tell me you are munching on the tile now."

Gus shook her head, munching on the tile...tile munching...tile...carpet...whoa wait a second, "lesbian, you don't think I am a lesbian do you Mrs. Potter?"

"We discussed it at bridge, we know all about you crazy youngsters, can't decide what you want. That's what is wrong with this world..." the older woman started to go on a tangent.

"Mrs. Potter, I assure you I like men and only men and only one at a time. Which apparently is something men can't get used to. I would also appreciate it if my love life was not the main topic of discussion at your bridge games!"

"Oh it's not deary, your cases are."

"That's not any better, Mrs. Potter. Listen what are you even doing out here, don't we have people to handle the plants?"

"I was just bored."

"Well how about we go back upstairs and you can watch some television or something." Gus could feel a headache starting.

"Fine, fine," Mrs. Potter said shuffling off.

Gus took an aspirin and felt briefly better, munching on the tile, the team would get a kick out of that. She dialed Colin's cell phone debating what to say...

"Murphy," came the quick response of someone who answered their cell without looking at the caller id.

"Good evening Murphy, I hope I am not interrupting anything I just wanted to see where you and the future Mrs. Murphy were registered so I could make sure to send a gift."

"Gus...I just..." he stammered.

"Don't, just don't bother, alright? I didn't ask you directly, you didn't reveal. Fine, now the truth is out there and I am not into that, so nice knowing you and thanks for pulling me out of a burning building," Gus huffed.

"Not into that, I figured you would be, didn't seem to be the type to have a problem with not being exclusive," Colin sneered.

"Excuse me?" Gus couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Well you and that Detective Flock or whatever his name is, aren't you two?"

"Flack, no dumb ass, he's my partner. At work. Listen, just have a nice life and try to keep your dick to yourself, wives tend to want that!" She hung up on him saying, "good riddance to bad rubbish," as she poured herself a double neat and went to work on her set.

Very late on Thursday Flack came into the pit saying, "it's far too early for this kind of cal!l"

"What are you talking about, it's very late," Gus said, she hadn't heard anything on her radio.

"Frat party out of control, girl found hanging from the ceiling fan, a real drunk fest and its not even Friday, yet," he said looking at his watch.

"Thursdays a weekend night for most kids, I know I tied one on on many a Thursday nights. Drunk college kids, I can hardly wait," Gus said checking her clip and getting up.

"What are you doing, sunshine?" Flack said.

"Figured we might want to go to the scene?"

"You aren't going any where, Loo hasn't signed off yet."

"Dammit, but I'm fine, the doctor said I was fine, let me come!"

"No way, they would have my ass, you know protocol better than anyone Gus."

"Fine, but I just, really need to get out of here and here," she said tapping her head.

"I know, sunshine, look if we bring anyone back for questioning, you can help. Otherwise, don't move from that desk," he looked at her knowing she might fight him.

"Fine," she snarled, "freaking paperwork, he probably had a golf game."

Eventually, Gus gave up and went home to catch a few hours sleep. About four hours later her phone rang, "Broussard," she yawned.

"Rise and shine, Gus we might have a serial killer," Flack said morosely.

Gus practically flew to the lab. "Body was found decapitated wearing a freaky t-shirt. Her head turned up in the park about 5am, dog walker, and then another body was found pinned to a tree wearing a similar shirt about an hour ago. They seem to have codes in them. Hawkes and Stella are in there right now trying to decipher them," Flack read from his memo book and gestured into the lab.

"Like edoc laundry?" Gus asked, those were some cool shirts.

"Yeah. You know about them?"

"I've seen them around, I think Adam may have one."

"Well Danny and Mac are going to try to talk to the guy that makes those, waiting for the market to open in Washington Square."

"And us?" Gus asked.

"Well I get to go bug some college kids with hangovers and you get to help them figure out the code on the newest shirt."

"Woot!" Gus did a happy dance.

"You are so weird", Flack said shaking his head and walking off.

Gus entered the lab. "Calamity Jane back in the saddle," Hawkes grinned at her.

Gus set down to help with the shirts. "Huh," she said.

"What?" Hawkes asked knowing that 'Huh'.

"It looks like there's numerology stuck in with the messages. And the images seems to revolve around Greek myth. Stella, isn't that your department?"

"I will admit I do have a little bit of knowledge in that realm," the woman smiled.

"Look the other t-shirts are based on a website and clues to solve a mystery right, so these are a knock off maybe. Though I have to say a rather interesting and morbid way of advertising," Gus said with a shiver.

"You might be right," Stella said typing on the computer. A video came up on the website.

"Kids playing street hockey, well that's helpful," Gus sneered.

"I wonder where that is?" Stella studied the skyline.

"We need more data," Hawkes interjected.

They went back to the t-shirts to find another password. Success. Stella typed it in and a new video came up.

"Kid blowing bubbles, I am not really seeing a mystery here," Gus said trying to figure out the connection. If this was a serial killer, he wasn't following a normal template...

"No, were not, but I am getting enough information to triangulate where that building is," Stella said working with Hawkes on some fancy software.

"Long Island, here we come!" Hawkes said.

"Great, that's all you can use me for, you got me out of bed for this?"

"I didn't get you out of bed," Hawkes said.

"Me neither," Stella agreed.

"In that case, kick Flack's ass for me since I am still not allowed out of here," Gus groaned heading for coffee and the pit.

* * *

**Chapter 43: Strong Enough**

It was much later that night at Cozi's before Gus found out what happened with the case. Mac was at the bar talking to some friends, Danny and Lindsay were in a world of there own and Gus was trying to get the story from Hawkes and Stella. "So this guy was seeking revenge from his brother being imprisoned and he was going after people connected to the case, including you, Sheldon?"

"Yep, so now I get my own bodyguard," he said gesturing to the uniform sitting uncomfortably at the next table, "for a couple of weeks at least."

"Because he escaped after Danny and Flack chased him down? How the hell did that happen, someone's head is gonna roll for that one!"

Stella groaned, "Gus!"

"Sorry, I forgot about the decapitation," she made a face, "Listen I am going to confer with Mac and grab a drink, but ah I'll catch you in a few?" Gus surveyed the room, Flack must be off somewhere else having fun with Paige. She wandered over to Mac, "heard you lost a suspect today."

"Well not personally, but yeah. It would have been nice to have you question him."

"Loo hasn't signed me back to the field yet," Gus grumbled.

"I know, I will have a chat with him on Monday, I need you back. And try to not get hurt again."

"I will." She never actually meant to get hurt, but she could only imagine how she looked to everyone else.

"Speaking of which how is your ankle doing?" Mac looked at her concern clear on his face.

"I can't do faster than a jog, for another couple of weeks, but I am otherwise fit as a fiddle. Speaking of which are we gonna play or just chat?"

"Sure, head on up, I'll follow."

They played a few standards, both on guitar, having a good time, the gang enjoying watching the duo. "You know they actually look related up there together," Stella said. "

"And yet they share no DNA," Angell said sliding in beside Hawkes. Stella looked over at the two of them, was that...

"You've been hanging out in the lab too much, Jess," Hawkes said.

"I wonder if Flack is coming?" Stella asked.

"He had a date with a hot girl we met at Sully's a coupla weeks ago," Danny interjecting tearing his eyes away from Lindsay. Lindsay wrinkled her nose, wondering if Gus knew.

Just then Mac announced, "I know you have seen enough of my ugly mug, so I am going to give this pretty one here a turn at the piano," and he slid off stage leaving Gus alone.

"That wasn't the deal!" she called out, he responded by taking her guitar and pointing at the piano. "Men, they always leaving you hanging," she quipped sliding to the piano bench to laughter. "But I'm going to need some help up here, because I barely even sing in the shower. Jaden, are you out there?" she said, calling to the resident songbird cocktail waitress Cozi's employed. Jaden was on the stage in a flash and with a brief conference, was at the microphone. Gus took a deep breath, feeling a little less exposed with the gorgeous Jaden singing. She started familiar, "summertime and the living is easy..." before moving on to another standard.

"Play us some N'Awlin's music, sweets!" the bartender called.

"Fine," she huffed playing with the keys, "while some of you might think I am just a girl in the big city, to the people who really know me, know I am just a little ol' swamp rat at heart," she said as she broke into "Do you know what it means to miss New Orleans." Jaden started in, though Gus could help but sing along at what had become a defacto anthem for her beloved city over the past year. She felt suddenly vulnerable, almost naked on stage and she almost froze caught sight of Flack and a unnaturally gorgeous creature on his arm. She swallowed repeatedly as her heart caught at the look on Flack's face.

"Donnie, I don't want to stay if its sad. I don't like sad," Paige said staring up at the detective. It didn't matter how handsome he was, she was in a jazz bar, not some trendy Tribeca place like she thought when he said, "let's go to a club". At least dinner was good and he made great arm candy and he could probably get rid of her parking tickets.

"Justa coupla songs, look there's the team," he said pointing.

"Team?" she said following behind him.

"Co-workers," he said.

"Oh, so do like know her?" She gestured to the girl at the piano who was playing something more upbeat, but still jazz. Paige shivered.

"She's Gus, and she's my partner."

"I thought Danny was your partner?"

"Messer's a CSI. Gus was out, injured."

"Oh," Paige felt herself becoming petulant, "I think I want a drink," she said going over to the bar. "I'll be right there".

The gang all clapped and cheered as she finished a Doctor John tune and Gus felt an innate sense of belonging. "I need a drink now, which means I also need to steal Jaden back," she said hopping down, "back to the 'ugly mug' for a couple of songs" she said gesturing to Mac. He took the stage and Gus clamored down. She caught sight of Flack standing off the side of the stage and tried to ignore her heart swelling.

"You were amazing" Flack said, not able to contain his shock or excitement, he pecked her on the cheek, "but I didn't think you sang," he teased.

"Thanks and I didn't, really, just back up. So that's Paige?" Gus pointed her chin, her hands stuck deep into the pockets of her jeans.

"Yep, that's Paige, you want to meet her?" Flack bit his tongue as soon as it came out of his mouth.

"Nah, I'm good. She doesn't look so thrilled to be here, did you tell her you were bringing her?"

"I told her we was going to a club to hear a friend play."

"She probably was thinking more Whiskey Blue trendy, Flack, especially the way you are dressed tonight, new threads?" she said taking in his outfit.

"Yeah, figured I would give the pastels a rest for the night, you like" he gestured at his black shirt open at the collar, suit jacket and jeans.

"Tres chic, sorry I forgot stop with the French."

"It's good, I got that one" he studied her for a moment, sipping her drink, "You need another one?"

"I'm fine."

"Did you call Murphy the other night?" he asked nervously.

Gus slumped a little, "yeah, it wasn't so pretty, but it had to be done."

"I'm sorry I didn't know to warn you."

"You tried to warn me but I did listen?" she looked at Paige who was flirting with the bartender while still glaring at Gus and Flack talking. "Look I think your date really wants to get out of here, but thanks for coming."

"I want to stay," he said not turning around to where Paige was.

"I don't think that would be a wise relationship move there, blue eyes."

Flack really didn't care, he didn't want to miss out on this chance to get to know another side of Gus. Especially since everyone else seemed to be there. "She can go home then."

"Don't let her hear you say that, she's giving us the death stare."

Flack turned around and caught the very unattractive and contempt look. He gave her the one minute gesture. "I can get her a cab."

"And I can get you a shovel."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're burying yourself here." He shrugged. "You need take her somewhere trendy with your new duds, I can't have your new girlfriend hating me before we get back on the field together."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Whatever Flack, look, I'm going to go sit back in with the band and I think you should probably go."

"Fine, we'll leave soon," he said slinking off to join Paige.

"Baby, are we leaving now that you've talked to your little friend?"

"Partner, she's my partner and maybe one more song."

"Okay because then I want to take you home," Paige purred wrapping around him.

Gus was about to go back on stage but looking over at the bar and Paige practically inside Flack's clothing and thinking about Colin and his fiancée all her feelings of belonging went out the window. She shook her head heading to the table where the team was sitting, motioning for a drink even though it meant having to look at Paige and Flack. She realized Danny must have seen the look on her face when he spoke up.

"So I guess things with the firefighter ain't going so well?" Danny said.

Gus shook her head, downing her drink and motioning at Lindsay to tell him.

"He's engaged," Lindsay supplied.

"Jerk," Stella agreed, before noticing Mac on stage, "hey, Gus, I think Mac is trying to get you back up there."

Gus locked eyes with Mac, who seemed to see every emotion she was trying to hide. She reluctantly got on stage, sitting beside him with her guitar, playing a couple of songs, though her heart wasn't in it.

"Gussie, what do you want to play?" Mac asked, sensing the shift in her mood.

She played a couple of chords of the first song Mac ever taught her, one of Claire's favorites. "Is that alright?" she asked, hoping he still could listen to the song. He gave a nod, looping the rest of the band in. Gus introduced the song, "I am not singing this one, because I can't do it justice, but this is the first song I ever learned how to play on the guitar, thanks to this guy here," she hooked her thumb toward Mac, "and it was one of my Aunt's favorite songs, so this one is for Claire," she said, before the band broke into a rousing version of The Band's The Weight. By the time they finished, both Mac and Gus were looking misty and wistful.

Danny leaned into Lindsay, "You think that was just about her aunt?" he said a flash of the look Gus had given Flack and Paige on the way out.

"Not tonight, not lately," Lindsay said, worried.

"I wish they would both wake up and just admit the truth," Danny soberly stated. He couldn't take much more of Flack in denial. Or Gus' for that matter.

"Sometimes the truth is too big to handle, Danny," Lindsay whispered, her own eyes filling with tears.

Gus came back to the table with a pitcher of drinks, "Figured I owed y'all for listening to me," she said shyly.

"No way, it was great, Gus," Lindsay piped up.

"I'm glad it wasn't country!" Danny joked.

Gus smiled at Mac as he sat down. "Thanks for making me play alone."

"Thanks for coming out, it is nice to see you playing aga-" he broke off, studying his drink, "there appears to be organic matter floating in my beverage."

"You seriously need out of the lab more, Uncle Mac, it's a mojito that's mint," she said with a smile, grateful Mac was back in her life. She wondered how his relationship with the ME was going and hoped better than her latest disaster.

Flack had walked out of the jazz club with Paige and was trying in vain to hail a cab to head uptown when he heard Gus announce the last song. The doorman had kept the door open, letting the music out to the sidewalk and Flack nearly went back in when he heard Gus mention her aunt. He had the urge to go back in and just steal her away, but of course Paige was dragging him into a cab and chanting out her address. Flack tried to shake the heavy feeling in his heart. Arriving in front of Paige's building Flack paid the cabbie and got out behind her. She tried to lead him up the stairs but he said, "Look Paige, I don't think I'm gonna come in with you tonight".

Paige looked him, discontent narrowing her eyes, "Tonight or ever, Donnie?"

"Look you're a real great girl."

"Oh give it up, this is about that chick, your partner," her voice dripped with contempt.

"No, I'm just not feeling it and I don't want to string you along."

"You would have to be dead to not be feeling this. Or in love with someone else. Food for thought Donnie," she said storming up the steps.

"It's Don or Flack," he called after her, "only my family calls me Donnie!" And with that he walked into the cool October night, pondering over his circumstances.

* * *

**Chapter 44: Cops Brunch Out**

After the pitcher of drinks, everyone gathered their belongings to leave. "You want me to come with you?" Lindsay asked Gus hoping her friend wasn't sinking down into depression.

"Nah, I'm fine." Gus attempted to shrug her friend off, thinking maybe she should be alone for a while.

"Even with seeing Flack and hot stuff?" Danny interjected.

"Danny!"Lindsay hissed at him, she could really kill him some days.

"Why would I care who Flack brought?" Gus said flippantly.

Danny made a choked noise, but didn't say anything for fear of Montana beaning him.

"I'm glad he's dating, and she seemed...gorgeous," Gus finished.

"Sure you don't want company?" Lindsay asked again.

"Maybe a little" Gus said. Thinking not really yours but I will take it because you are a sweet friend.

"Alright. Slumber party, can I come?" Danny flirted.

"No!" both women said, going to hail a cab.

Gus and Lindsay acted like adolescents all night long, staying up talking, eating junk food, watching bad movies. Around dawn Gus yawned and said, "Thanks Linds, I really needed this."

"I kinda figured, with that last song"... she trailed off, thinking about her own lost friends. Lindsay covered with with a yawn, "I need some sleep."

Gus caught the sadness, but decided to not press the issue saying, "Me too, maybe in a bit we can go get food."

"That'd be great,"Lindsay said heading to the office and the day bed.

Gus was in a blissful sleep, dreaming about a certain blue eyed detective. "Broussard!" she croaked.

"Sunshine, what did you do after I left last night, it's noon!" Flack said bemused to be waking her in the afternoon, seeing as she always seemed to be so damned chipper whenever he was hungover.

"Jesus. Lindsay came over, we stayed up all night. Why are you calling me?" she asked, not coherent.

"Have I mentioned you are a joy to talk to before coffee?" Flack couldn't help himself, but she was a real bear, he had learned that over the summer.

"A coupla times. Was Paige royally pissed at you for bringing her to Cozi's?" Gus said refusing to move from her cocoon under the covers, debating on falling back to sleep once she got Flack off the phone.

"I don't know, I dumped her," Flack stated.

This woke Gus up immediately, she threw back the covers and belted, "You did what!"

"Told her it wasn't working out, did the whole it's not you it's me spiel." He had expected her to take the news better.

"You didn't?" Gus was horrified, elated and confused all at once. She needed coffee. She padded out of her bedroom, Lindsay passed out in the office on the daybed, and into the kitchen. "Why?"

"She kept calling me Donnie," Flack said, silently adding, 'and because you broke up with your boyfriend you dolt.'

"So you dumped her, what is wrong with you?"

"Well you dumped the firebug," he hadn't meant to say that actually to her, he hit his head with the heel of his hand.

"Because he had a fiancée," she hissed in a whisper.

"I'm just saying, we all have our reasons," Flack added to himself, you just happened to be mine.

"Yes, and some of us actually have good ones," Gus said, dumping coffee into the pot and filling it with water.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because Lindsay is still asleep."

"Oh, she's still there."

"Yes, why?" Gus felt like she was never going to hang up the phone and she desperately wanting to go talk to Lindsay about Flack's latest relationship development.

"I was gonna see if you wanted to grab a late lunch," Flack felt dejected.

"Call Danny, he went home alone last night with his tail between his legs, he could probably use a friend." Gus suggested, hoping she would be able to pump Danny for information later in that case.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow then," Flack sighed this wasn't how he wanted the conversation to go. He had been hoping for more jubilation, more of a hey look at that we are both single now vibe.

"Only if Daddino gets off his ass and signs the form," Gus grumbled.

"I'll make him," Flack said with authority he didn't really have.

"What time is it?" croaked Lindsay coming into the kitchen and pouring coffee.

"Almost one," Gus answered looking at the stove clock.

"In the afternoon, who are you talking to, tell me that isn't work?" Lindsay looked stricken.

"Nah, it's Flack, he dumped Paige" Gus pulled an oh my god can you believe it face at Lindsay, happy Flack didn't have a video phone.

"Why are you telling my business?" Flack yelped.

"Cheaper than putting out an ad in the times, it will be all over by tomorrow anyway. Especially if you see Danny for lunch," Gus shrugged the phone between her ear and shoulder pouring more coffee.

"He's going to lunch with Danny?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm trying to convince him of that," Gus replied to Lindsay.

Just then Lindsay's phone rang, "Monroe," she answered.

"Hey Montana, you feel like a late lunch?"

Lindsay busted into laughter.

"What?" exclaimed Gus from the kitchen beside Lindsay and Danny from the telephone.

"What, what?" said Flack from the other end of Gus' phone.

"Who wants what for lunch, because I think we are all going," Lindsay said still chuckling.

The group agreed to meet up at a restaurant less than a block from Gus' place. She did this on purpose because she knew the guys needed time to get there, and they needed time to get ready.

"I think my clothes are too big on you, dawlin'" Gus said to Lindsay who was sorting through Gus' closet.

"And about a foot too long" Lindsay said fussing with a pair of pants.

"Maybe like seven inches," Gus teased, she slid open her closet door, "here try this skirt, it's too short on me, if you like it you can have it" she threw her a camel colored cashmere skirt.

"A skirt, you want me to wear a skirt?

"Fine swim in my pants then." Lindsay slid the skirt on.

"Here, belt," Gus said throwing her a wide brown belt, "sweater," ivory chunky cable knit, "and viola you're done."

"Hey, this looks good," Lindsay admired herself in the mirror.

"Yep," Gus sat back satisfied.

"What about my shoes?" Lindsay said, pointing at the boring black pumps she had worn the night before.

Gus wandered over to them, "hey we wear the same size shoes at least!" Gus studied Lindsay carefully, "I've got it, but you have to give these back, the rest you can keep." Gus dove into her closet and came out triumphantly holding a bare of buttery-soft calf skin boots in a rich caramel color.

Lindsay stared at them in awe, "they're beautiful."

"Aren't they. Shoes are the only really girly thing I ever fell for. They are like my babies. I lost 46 pairs when my front closet caved in in New Orleans, it was tragic. Luckily my winter shoes were all in storage."

Lindsay pulled the boots on and slid the zippers up, "they are like magic, it's like they know me!"

"Fabulous aren't they? Now let's head."

"I think I'm more dressed up than you," Lindsay gestured to Gus' bright green tunic sweater, grey wool pants and matching green flats.

Gus just shrugged as they grabbed coats and headed out. "Why is it so cold already?" Gus asked.

"Because it's October, you were here last year."

"I must have been in shock," Gus said pulling on gloves.

"You are going to freeze by December then!" Lindsay laughed at her.

Danny and Flack were standing in line, talking about sports and other guy stuff. Flack cocked his head, had Gus shrank overnight? Danny cocked his head, had Montana grown?

"What?" the girls said coming up to them.

"Are you shorter?" asked Flack

"Or are you taller?" finished Danny.

"Flats," Gus said pointing a toe, "I am supposed to be on flats until my ankle is better, bastard doctor."

"Boots, Gus let me where her magical boots!" Lindsay said almost giddy in them.

"Magical boots, alright there, Montana," Danny said and turning to Flack, "do you think they've been ya know" he made a drinking motion. Flack just shrugged. "Hey Broussard, this isn't like one of them fruity brunch places is it, and how long are we gonna be waiting in this line?" Danny asked her, he hated waiting to eat, it just wasn't something Danny Messer did.

"Since it is the weekend they do serve brunch, but it isn't fruity I promise. As for the wait, I called ahead".

"You called ahead?" Flack asked, that was not usually the way things went in the city, you wanted it, you waited.

"I know the hostess, she had a little meltdown the first time I came here and I walked through a panic attack, so she lets me call ahead," Gus shrugged.

"Psst, Gus, psst" a girl with massively curly hair, so curly it made Stella's look straight, flagged her, "come here." Gus motioned to the others to follow. "You want inside right? I'm sitting you in Jerome's section, alright? Are these your friends, are they cops too, he's kinda cute," the girl bounced all over the place leading them inside.

"Mandy, we got it from here, thanks," Gus said, the girl grinned and bounced away.

Lindsay shook herself out of her coat and straightened the sweater. "Whoa, Montana, look at those kicks," Danny said admiring his view.

Lindsay blushed, "it's all her fault," she said pointing at Gus.

"Guilty" Gus said, shrugging out of her own coat and going to sit by Lindsay.

"Uh uh," Danny said, "I'm not sitting beside him, and eating brunch, no way, no how".

"You are such a child," Gus humphed, but she moved over to the other side of the table to sit by Flack.

Jerome came over, with water and a coffee carafe without being asked, "I do love you Jerome, you know that right?" she said hugging the server after he greeted Gus with a big hug.

"Sweetie, if I every decide I want to know about womanly parts, you will be my first call," he said with a flourish of his pen, "so what can I get you fine hunks of men and this other pretty little thing, dear Gus has bestowed upon me today?"

They ordered and Jerome brought out a basket of croissants. Gus dove on it, "the chocolate one's mine," she said, coming up with it triumphantly.

"How come you never brought me here when I was living with you?" Flack asked seriously curious, had she been holding out on him?

"You have a chip on your shoulder about brunch, remember and I used to come here to escape you" she teased. Flack look wounded. "Don't make the sad eyes Flack, I didn't get enough sleep to stand up to them." He grinned devilishly. Danny and Lindsay were ensconced in their own discussion, something about farmers and fresh ingredients. "So what's the story, Flack, why did you dump your new girlfriend?"

"You want to know honestly?"

Gus wasn't so sure since he put it that way. "Why not?"

"She called you my little friend," he shrugged looking at the menu and taking a gulp of coffee.

"And you dumped her for that, your a tough cookie there, Flack."

"I saw it as an indicator, we area package deal and anyone either of us date in the future will need to understand that."

"Huh?" Maybe Gus needed more coffee than she thought, how much did she drink last night?

"I am saying there are bound to be questions from people we date about you and my's relationship and if they don't get the concept of partners, then nip it in the bud."

"That's what you were doing, nipping it in the bud?" Gus asked him, a little worried.

Flack just shrugged. What he didn't tell Gus was that he wandered around the city for hours, lost in thoughts of her and wanting to kill Murphy.

Jerome rescued them with heaping skillets of food. "This is not a fruity amount of food," Danny exclaimed digging in.

"This is amazing," Lindsay said forking a bite in to her mouth.

"Foodgasm," Jerome remarked, sashaying away.

"Foodgasm?" Flack furrowed.

"Don't ask, just eat," Gus demanded, pointing at the mound of food.

"You sound like Grams," Flack said digging in.

"How is your family by the way, I've gotten some emails from Sam?" Gus asked completely innocent.

"Emails, from my sister? Nothing I need to know about, right sunshine?"

"No, Flack nothing for you to worry about," Gus said digging into her own food.

"They are good," he said, not adding anything else. Gus knew he had somewhat strained relationships with both his parents for drastically different reasons, much closer with his grandmother Irene and Sam, but she wished he would open up. She just raised her eyebrows until finally he revealed a little more.

"My brother wants my sister-in-law to have another kid. I think he is trying to start his own hockey team," he finally revealed.

"She's had three!" Gus exclaimed

Flack just shrugged, "she can keep having 'em for all I care, keeps ma off my back. Who wants you to come by for dinner by the way."

"Your mother?" Gus felt weird all of a sudden, "I've met her like twice!"

"Yeah, I don't know, she seems to like you for some reason that I can't understand." Gus mocked stabbing him with her fork.

"Do we need to separate you two?" Danny asked.

"Nope, we're good", Gus said putting her fork back into her food.

"All good," Flack said kicking her leg under the table.

Gus lightly kicked back, "ankle, you child!"

"Crap, forgot, sorry."

Did he just squeeze her thigh? Gus flushed and starting picking through her food.

Had he just squeezed her thigh, he hadn't meant to, he just couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself when he was around her, he had to get a grip.

The foursome chatted through brunch, frightening the surrounding diners with their discussions about cases and evidence until after four when Lindsay caught sight of her watch, "We've been here two hours, I have to get home!" she exclaimed.

"We'll tip Jerome well, they won't care," Danny said, wanting to make her stay.

"I gotta get home too before cousin Bobby rents out my room," Flack said shrugging into a leather jacket, "I'll walk ya out."

Gus felt disappointment wash over her at his leaving and almost jealousy at him walking out with her friend.

Gus stood to hug Lindsay and give her a cheek peck, "thanks for the skirt," she said.

"Yeah just take care of my babies,"

"Babies?" Danny looked confused. Gus pointed down at the boots.

Lindsay and Danny looked awkwardly at each other for a second, then Lindsay pulled him into a quick hug, "See ya Messer, thanks for brunch."

"See ya tomorrow sunshine, ready for action," Flack said to Gus tucking her hair behind her ear and giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

Watching them leave, Gus slumped back to her chair. Danny did the same. They moped for a moment and then caught glances of each other.

"We're pathetic," Gus said cracking a grin.

"I'm more pathetic."

"How's that?"

"That thanks for brunch, Montana didn't leave any money."

"The girl is good," Gus sorted through the money Flack left, "of course the boy is too, Flack left enough for him and me."

Gus left Jerome more tip and walked out with Danny. "Are you sure Montana can't keep those boots?" Danny asked her as she hugged him good bye.

"Not even for your wildest fantasies Danny."

"Damn. See ya Gus."

"Bye, Danny." Gus walked the two blocks home happy as a clam.


	23. Babymoon

**Chapter 45: Babymoon**

Gus was happy to be starting the next week able to go back into the field. She had barely settled into her desk with a cup of special vic's coffee in her hand when Daddino came by.

"Broussard, I didn't know you were in such high demand," he said throwing a file down on her desk with his pen.

"What are you talking about?" Gus was confused.

"I had four calls from four different people before 7am to ensure that I signed your paperwork first thing to get you back out there. Try to take your kids away for a weekend and still..."

"Loo, I'm sorry I was a little antsy to get back out there so maybe I said something to a coupla of people," she stopped trying to come up with four, "Who all called you?"

"Your uncle and his right hand Stella, your partner and Parker of all people," he shook his head in disbelief.

Gus grinned, finally she had made another friend on the force.

"So here is your damn form, just sign below mine and I will get it off. But don't push yourself because I got vacation coming up soon and you aren't gonna ruin it with injuries or incident reports."

"Got you," Gus said signing the form and doing a little happy dance in her seat.

Loo tapped her desk with his fist lightly, "now go make me proud," he said, patting her on her back and going back to his office.

Flack came strolling in a few minutes later, "You get your damn form yet, sunshine?" he said standing over her desk.

"Yes I did, blue eyes, thanks to you, Mac, Stella and get this Parker!" she exclaimed.

"I think he's going sweet on ya, I'll have to keep my eye on him," Flack joked.

"Just wish some of that sweetness would rub off on Lafferty or Thatcher," Gus snorted

"Don't count on that happening anytime soon," Flack stood, hands shoved in his pockets.

Gus shrugged, "whatever, oh and um thanks for yesterday you didn't have to..." she trailed off, feeling slightly awkward, not willing to admit how much she enjoyed his company the day before.

Flack caught her flushing, and asked "your ankle is good?" changing the subject.

"Enough, I can't do runners though!"

"I heard you, convenient."

"Well I know how much you love running after some maggot."

They worked in comfortable silence, sorting through case files when they got called out to the Upper East Side.

They arrived on scene, Danny right on their heels, "Broussard back in action. Everyone be ready to duck and cover!"

"Danny you are so hilarious, I think you should go on tour."

Flack ignored them trying to get info from the responding officers.

"Apparent mugging gone bad. Tourists visiting, wife's over there, hysterical," the officer gestured to a frazzled and very pregnant woman right outside the crime scene tape. "She said they were just walking to breakfast and were jumped from behind, man didn't want to give up his ring or something and he got knifed. Visiting from Atlanta, shame..." the officer shook his head.

"From your neck of the woods, Atlanta," Danny said leaning over the body taking pictures.

"It's an eight hour drive and a different time zone, sugar," Gus retorted.

"Well the south then," Danny shrugged, not New York what did he care?

"New Orleans does not consider itself to be part of the South, they practically don't acknowledge being part of the US," she sniffed haughtily.

"Well whatever there, Broussard, but his throat was slashed pretty deep and there are a whole lot of stab wounds for someone that was only mugged, his hand was sliced pretty bad too," he said picking trace off the man. Flack and Gus crossed under the tape and stood over Danny.

"Whoa, I woulda just given my ring," Flack said.

"I guess he took it anyway," Danny said lifting up a naked left hand.

Gus pointed to the man's right hand, "or maybe not, check out his right hand." Danny lifted the hand and attempted to pull off a jewel encrusted hunk of a ring, "that is one ugly ring, and I've seen some ugly jewelry growin' up in my family," Danny quipped. "It's got some crazy symbols on it and it seems to be stuck!"

"Let me see," Gus said, pulling on gloves.

"What you trying to be a CSI now too, sunshine?" Flack teased.

"No, it just looks familiar," she said gingerly picking up the man's hand and holding it up to the sun. The red garnet ring flashed an image of a bulldog underneath it, "thought so, UGA, class ring, funny symbols are his frat. I never did understand southern men and their damn college rings," Gus shivered thinking about how her lip had split after Gage lashed out at her with his.

Flack caught her remark and remembered their conversation, he squeezed her shoulder from behind.

"Either way, this looks personal," Danny said dropping trace into an evidence envelope.

"I'll take the wife, you take the other witness," Gus said, pointing over to the pregnant woman.

"Fine by me," Flack said, "she doesn't look like she's running anywhere."

Gus walked over to the woman, "Mrs. Stokes? I'm Detective Broussard with the NYPD, I need to ask you a few questions, if you think you can talk."

The woman nodded, smoothing her perfectly coiffed big hair. "Yes I think I can, it's just, so tragic" she wailed.

Gus felt her 'voodoo' working, this woman was acting, she looked legit, but Gus knew something was up. "How about we sit down," Gus said gesturing to the gurney behind them. The woman sat, in her designer maternity gear, fingering her pearl necklace and almost blinding Gus with her diamond rings."So what brought you and your husband to New York?" Gus asked flipping open her memo book.

"We wanted one last trip before I had the baby. A babymoon, so to speak. I wanted to go to the Caribe, but Nathan wanted to be able to do some work while we were gone, of course, so we came here. At least I got to go to Tiffany's," the woman said gesturing to her dazzling bracelet.

Gus sized the woman up, lots of jewelry left on a woman who had just been mugged and her husband killed for not giving up a class ring. "Did you happen to see your attacker?"

"It happened so fast, we were just walking, going to get something to eat, I had a terrible craving for sausage, which I never eat. Suddenly this man came from behind and said he was taking our money."

"What then?" Gus urged the woman on.

"I screamed and dropped my purse and tried to run away," the woman lowered her head, "I can't run very fast though, I am about to give birth after all," the woman twirled her hair around a finger.

"Caught that," Gus said, she wasn't being therapeutic to this one, something was rotten in Denmark for sure.

"I was afraid to turn around, but I did and I saw Nathan and the man struggling, and then I saw the knife and I just kept screaming. That was all I could see was the knife, flashing. And blood, there was a lot of blood. The man looked up, he must have seen I was pregnant, because then he made a quick movement and then ran off."

"When you turned back, and he looked at you, did you get a good look at him?" Gus was quickly loosing patience.

"Not really, he was wearing a hooded sweatshirt, black or blue and a baseball cap," the woman fiddled with her jewelry.

"Do you happen to catch his race?"

"Brownish, I guess he could have been black, maybe Mexican," the woman shrugged.

"How tall?" Gus tried to not radiate heat towards this woman.

"A little taller than you," the woman stated looking Gus up and down.

"So 5'10" or 11?" Gus tried to get some usable information.

"About that," the woman said unconcerned.

"Build?" Gus clenched her pen hard enough to bust it.

"Athletic-ish"

"And he took your bag?" Gus let the "ish" statement go.

"I guess so, I didn't see it around when I rushed back to Nathan." Tears on cue sliding down her face again.

"So you rushed back to Nathan?" Gus really knew something was up now.

"Why yes, he was lying there, bleeding, and he is my husband, of course I went back to him."

"Did you try to stop the bleeding, or resuscitate him?" You lying cow, Gus added to herself.

"I didn't know what to do, I screamed for help a lot."

Gus noticed the woman did not have a speck of blood on her clothes, she looked down at her shoes, shoes that most pregnant women wouldn't ever dream of wearing, they were clean too. "You need to stay right here, Mrs. Stokes, the medic will need to look you over and we may need to get you to the hospital seeing your condition and all."

"Bitch is lying" was the first thing that came out of Gus' mouth when she got back to Danny and Flack.

"Whoa there sunshine, I know you had coffee this morning," Flack was shocked at her lack of empathy.

"What's the story?" Danny asked.

"Supposedly a Babymoon".

"Babymoon?" both men asked confused.

"It's the new thing, like a honeymoon except right before you pop out a kid. Last hurrah before your life ends I suppose," Gus replied. "Anyway, my point is that woman is carrying around about 5 carats on her hands and another 7 on her arm and what kind of mugger do you know that would leave that much jewelry?"

"Maybe because she was pregnant?"

"Look at her," she gestured to the woman fawning over the medic. "She's over 8 months pregnant, probably shouldn't be flying by the way, and she weighs like 110. If the mugger came from behind, he probably wouldn't have even known she was pregnant!"

"Good point, let's bring her in."

"My thoughts exactly. And Danny, you'll probably want to process her clothes, if only to prove there isn't any blood on the supposedly loving wife's designer duds."

The pair walked back up to the pregnant woman. Gus introducing her Flack as her partner with a happy twinge in her stomach. "We need you to come with us down to the precinct to do a full statement, maybe talk to a sketch artist."

"But I didn't see anything, and I really do have a lot of calls to make, and many arrangements to attend to."

"Hopefully this won't take too long," Flack said.

"Well if yooooou say so," the woman cooed. Flack shook his head, why did they always do this, he saw Gus' jaw tighten the slightest bit. "If could please come this way ma'am and I will help you into the car." The woman followed him with no trouble.

Gus just got in the front and slammed her door. Flack and Gus remained silent on the way back to the precinct.

The woman tried to make conversation in the back, "you know I have never been in the back of a police car before, I am a law abiding citizen. Y'all wouldn't know this but my husband and I are very influential and important people in Atlanta."

"I bet you are," muttered Flack and Gus at the same time and then tried to hide their chortles.

"It is interesting seeing a woman detective, miss, I don't know if we have any of those back home. Most of the women I know about your age are trying to find husbands or start families.

"How nice for them," Gus said icily. She wanted to crack this woman like an egg.

Flack led her into an interrogation room and asked her if she wanted something to drink. "Bottled water please, and lemon if you have it."

"Does she think this is a friggin hotel?" he muttered at Gus, "can you get her clothes for processing?"

"She might not give them up easy. But it won't be a problem. Mrs-, Emily right?" Gus said, "may I call you Emily"

"If you must."

"Alright then Emily, here's what needs to happen. I need to collect your clothing to go to the lab to be processed, there may be evidence transferred from your husbands murderer to you," Gus waited a beat and was rewarded with a cry on cue.

"Murdered, I can't believe my Nathan was murdered!"

Gus nodded. "I am sorry for your loss. And then we need to take a full statement from you and then I will need to get you to talk to a sketch artist."

"But I didn't see him very well, I told you!"

"I understand, just do what you can. Now if you will hand me your clothing one piece at a time and you can put this on," Gus said handing the woman a jumpsuit.

"You want me to give you my clothes, for that?" she said in disdain.

"Yes, ma'am we are fresh out of Prada jumpsuits I am afraid."

"Is it entirely necessary?"

"Do you want to find who murdered your husband, Emily?" Gus asked adding silently or do you already know?

"Of course." She took of her designer maternity duds with a look of disdain, handing them to Gus to put in evidence bags.

Gus tried to make small talk, even if she knew this woman was a lying bitch. "Know what you are having?"

"I wanted to be surprised."

"Panties, ma'am I'm sorry but I need those too,"

"I'm not wearing any," the woman huffed putting on the jumpsuit, surprisingly flexible for a woman so far along.

Gus walked out of the interrogation room, lifting the blinds as she went. She handed the bags to Danny. "All yours," she said, and gestured to Flack and the bottle of water, "no lemon, I see," she said before they entered the room.

The sat across from the woman, who was still keeping a brave front. "So Mrs. Stokes," Flack started.

"You may call me Emily, all my friends do."

Flack narrowed his eyes, "have you been to New York before"

"As a girl,"

"You know anyone here now, Emily?" Gus tacked on.

"Not really, perhaps some acquaintances, but no one we would visit, why are you asking, this was a random act of violence."

"Random, huh?" Gus asked.

"Yes, like something you only read about."

"I am sure the media will love this one," Flack quipped.

"I suppose, it is so tragic," Emily said, one lone tear trailing down her cheek.

Oh she's good both detectives thought to themselves and exchanged a glance. Wordlessly they sorted out good cop, bad cop and an action plan in a matter of seconds with their eyes. Living together had done them some good.

"I know this must be very hard for you," Flack said, softening his blue eyes and reaching over to rest his hand on top of Emily's.

"Why yes it is," she said coyly, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Of course, and you must be so scared, a pregnant woman in a big city, whose husband has just been murdered..."

"I was petrified!"

"I am sure, you must have loved him very much."

"More than life itself," she said staring deep into the detective's blue eyes.

"It is a shame," Flack said patting her hand once more and leaning back. The woman was practically drooling.

"Yes such a shame," she said transfixed on Flack's face.

"You know what I find a shame," Gus said getting up and walking over to the woman with the photographs of her jewelry, "that the New York public school system is so bad that a mugger doesn't even know enough to take about 12 carats of diamonds!" she said throwing the photos down.

"But I ran away!"

"Faster than an 'athletic' man, Mrs. Stokes?" she said bending over the woman.

"I ran and hid," she said looking at Flack for help. Gus shot him a wink over the woman's head.

"You were lucky, and brave," he said cooing at her.

"Yes, brave, "she said sitting up a little straighter, almost knocking into Gus.

"Brave, yes, so brave that you didn't even go back to your dying husband who was lying in the middle of the sidewalk, his throat slashed wide open and his chest stabbed...Gus counted on the next photograph, "eight times," she said throwing down.

"I told you, I went to him, I didn't know what to do!"

"Now I don't know about you, but if my husband was lying bleeding in the middle of the sidewalk, and I was being brave, I think I would have rushed to his side and tried to stop the bleeding however I could or at the very least embraced him so he would die in my arms," Gus said through clenched teeth, banging the table beside the woman.

The woman jumped, "But I, I just, I was, I-" she looked at Flack to save her thinking she had an ally.

"Seems reasonable to me," Flack responded, looking at Gus, "it's what I woulda done. Of course we're cops, so maybe we think different?"

"That must be it," the woman said, trying to reach out to Flack to get her ally back. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back. She deflated.

"Maybe you do think different, Emily, maybe you didn't go over to your husband at all. Because I didn't see blood on your clothes or your shoes and I don't think the lab is going to find any either, are they?"

"Can I have them back then?" the woman retorted angrily.

Gus leaned in about an inch from her face, "listen you rich bit-"

Flack cleared his throat, Gus moved back around to the other side of the table beside him. He hooked a foot around hers under the table, signaling her to calm down. "Emily, did you come to New York to have your husband killed?" Flack asked point blank, spreading his hands palms down on the table in front of her.

"Why would I answer that?" she retorted, angry at both of them now, knowing she couldn't charm the detective.

"My bet would be that your baby isn't your husband's and you thought you could come to big bad New York and he would have a little accident and you wouldn't have to explain to him why the kid came out looking like the pool boy," Flack said leaning forward in a low growl.

"I'm just curious why he wasn't going to give up his class ring, or why the 'mugger' wanted it so bad, Gus said leaning back in her chair and almost tipping it over. Flack righted it without the suspect noticing.

"I think I need an attorney."

"You need us to provide one for you?"

"No, one of my husband's college roommates happens to be in town on business, he's an attorney," she said calmly.

"Just happens my ass," Flack muttered under his breath.

"How convenient for you, Mrs. Stokes," Gus said as the pair got up to leave.

"On business," Flack sneered outside of the room.

"Like the business of having someone murdered?" Gus said slumping on the wall.

"Good work in there, I take back anything I said about you being too nice."

"Thanks, thanks for the chair save too."

"No problem."

"I need a coke," she said wandering toward the canteen, "you want to go come with and see what the lab has found?"

"Right behind you," Flack said admiring her march down the hall.

"Tell me we have some evidence on this bitch!" Gus sneered to Danny and Adam in the lab.

"Why is this one getting to you, Broussard?" Danny asked.

"I know her kind. I don't like them," was her answer.

"Well somebody tried like hell to get the glass ring off of the body, but it was about two sizes too small for the guy. Guess he's put on some weight since college."

"Who hasn't?" Gus remarked.

"We found epithelials but no match in the system, but if we can get a comparison sample, I think it has to be from whomever tried to take it off because that man obviously hadn't take it off in years, we had to snip it off," Adam said.

"And you were right, not a speck of blood on the wife's clothing, so she certainly didn't kill him," Danny said, frustrated. "We found some fibers from a sweatshirt on the vic, consistent with her story. They also brought in her purse," he gestured to the Prada bag on the table. "It was found down in a subway trash can."

"Anything left in it?" Flack asked.

"Wallet missing, but some gum, some pills which are prenatal vitamins, hairbrush, this thing," Danny gestured.

"That's a scrunchie," Gus informed him.

"Whatever," he quipped and "oddly enough a men's wedding band, which is the actually size of our vic's finger."

"What's his ring doing in her purse?" Flack asked, wheels turning.

"Maybe for safe keeping?" Adam asked trying to be helpful.

"With the amount of bling she had on, they weren't worried about safe keeping a simple gold band," Gus said.

"Something tells me troubles been brewing in paradise for some time," Flack responded, turning back to the interrogation room. Gus followed behind, admiring him as he marched down the hallway...

The attorney was already there, cozied very close to his client.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Flack asked Gus looking in the window.

"Meet baby daddy?" Gus said raising her eyebrows.

"Right on again," he said, opening the door, Gus followed behind.

"My client has nothing more to say and I think the accusation that she had anything to do with her husband's murder is preposterous. You even said she didn't look like she had any blood on her clothes."

Gus nodded, "And the lab confirmed it, but that hardly makes her innocent, Mr.?"

"Baker, David Baker, council for the Stokes."

"Family attorney just happens to be in town," Flack asked.

"I had a conference. Not that I need to be defending myself. Look, my client is about to give birth and I think it could be psychologically damaging for her to undergo stress right now."

Flack shot Gus a look knowing this was going to set her off and there was no way he was about to stop her.

"Maybe it was more psychologically damaging for the child to be in her womb why she was plotting the death of her husband with you!" Gus roared. "And it sure as hell will be psychologically damaging for the kid to grow up with both his parents in jail" she said flinging the photo of the class ring at Baker. "Look familiar, matches yours, so why did you want his?" she yelled.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"We have a warrant for a DNA sample, Mr. Barker," Flack said.

"My client would have given one voluntarily."

"Not hers, yours," Flack said, rapping on the window for the tech to come in and swab him.

"This is ridiculous!" he protested after the tech finished.

Flack and Gus sat across from the two mirroring their movements. The two suspects were communicating without speaking, Gus knew this and she nudged Flack's foot under the table to get his attention to it. She slid her eyes toward him while facing straight ahead.

"Are you two an item?" Flack asked.

"No, the correct question would be how long have you two been sleeping together? My bet is a long time, since college perhaps. Married the wrong one, wanted to make up for it, Emily?" Gus seethed.

The woman flushed purple. The man twitched the corner of his mouth. "He wasn't good enough for her," the man said, "he never was but my family wasn't good enough for hers," he said with contempt.

"I loved you David, I always loved you, but I couldn't walk away from my family. Big Daddy was too powerful you know that!" Emily cried.

"Big Daddy?" Flack muttered.

"It ain't a joke," Gus replied.

She turned to them, "We didn't think we would get caught, people get killed in New York all the time!" she whined.

"Emily, be quiet," the man said his attorney instincts kicking in.

"Oh drop it, Baker, you both need better council than you right about now!" Gus said.

"It was her idea," he said.

"What?" the woman screamed, "you were the one who hired the kid!" she said as she jumped up.

"I didn't ask you to get knocked up!" he yelled back also rising.

"You said you would take care of me!" she screeched, practically shattering the glass.

Flack and Gus jumped up and moved across the table. "Hey, the two of you, sit down," Flack said coming between them.

"Uh-oh," the woman said dropping to her seat.

"What?" Gus asked wondering why her shoes were suddenly wet.

"I think my water just broke."

Gus looked down and whimpered, "they were suede."

"What?" the man shouted, "your water, we're having a baby?" Baker exclaimed trying to get to Emily.

Flack moved him away, "Congrats, pops, but you're still under arrest." Flack cuffed the attorney and called for a medical transport. "Can you handle her?" he asked.

"I don't have a choice, and my shoes are already ruined."

Thirteen hours later, Danny, Hawkes and Flack were having a few beers and waiting to seeing anyone else from the team was going to show up.

"Might just be a guys night," Hawkes said, slightly dejected because he hoped Angell might show, though she rarely did.

"Yeah, guys night," Danny moaned, praying for Lindsay to show up.

"Not anymore, sorry boys, I can leave if you want," Gus said slipping on the end beside Flack, a shopping bag in her hand.

Flack felt a smile spread across his face, "Nope not a guys night," he said staring down at Gus. "You changed."

"Well apparently being a homicide detective in this town involves being present for the birth of a suspects' baby and afterbirth didn't go so well with my suit," she shuddered. Danny and Flack both did a "gungh" choking noise.

"Human birth is really a marvelous thing to witness," Hawkes said ever the doctor.

"Well, I've reached my limit for the decade," Gus said zipping on the new pair of non suede boots she had just bought on the way to the bar.

"You don't want children?" Hawkes exclaimed.

"Dunno," Gus shrugged, "not anytime soon that's for sure and if you say something about me not getting any younger I will come over there and beat you, Sheldon!"

"I wasn't going to say anything."

"Good, and for the record, if I thought pregnant women freaked me out, women giving birth freak me out even more."

"Is that how you got that?" Flack said, running his thumb across the mark on her cheek.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that I may have blacked out for a moment," she grinned.

"How is that possible, I have seen you hold a brain with the spine attached in the autopsy room for fun?" Hawkes questioned.

"I asked her the same question early, I don't get it" Danny said, "you are a rare bird, Broussard, most women are all like booties and bonnets."

"Most women are stuck by the constraints of a patriarchal society structure and are inhibited by other's expectations," she responded.

"You keep talking like that and you need to move over next to Doc," Flack said, pouring her a beer.

"Why you keeping archaic viewpoints about women, Flack?"

"No, you keep using the big fancy words."

"Like you don't know what they mean" she teased, "everyone here knows you are hardly just a stupid cop."

"I won't go that far," Danny quipped.

"I can hurt you Messer!" Flack glowered.

Hawkes interjected, not wanting to get in an intellectual debate, "the baby was fine?"

"The baby was fine, a little underweight not shocking considering the woman looks like she doesn't eat. Her sister is on her way up from D.C. to get the baby. I heard you got lover boy to stop rolling over on Emily," Gus said to Flack.

"Yep, I made him sing, I think he really is in love with her and wanted to create a family."

"Sick way of going about it," Danny quipped.

"Patrol picked up the kid, can you believe they wrote a check to pay him, I would love to see that memo line, 'off one husband'," Flack joked.

"People are stupid, and love makes you even more so," Gus said taking a drink.

"Maybe not stupid, but reckless," Flack said, staring at her.

Hawkes and Danny exchanged a look.

"Reckless and stupid often go hand and hand," Gus retorted, not catching his gaze.

"I'm hungry, who wants to go get food" she said, sliding off the barstool, "come on boys, these boots were made for walking!"

Danny groaned, "you had to, didn't you?"

"Pretty much."

"I think I'm going to head home, I have some reading to do on spatter patterns," Hawkes said.

"Sounds like fun" Gus joked, giving him a hug, "coffee this week?"

"Sure," he agreed heading out the door.

"D and D? What about you two, I think I am finally getting my appetite back which is amazing after-" she stopped and quivered.

"I think I'm going to head too, my mom gave me a tray of lasagna and it has been calling me all day," Danny said, seeing the look Flack was giving Gus.

"Don't eat it all at once," Gus remarked saying goodbye. "Are you going to abandon me too, I promise I am not going to say anything about the so called miracle of birth I was the unfortunate witness to."

"I would never leave you hanging, sunshine where do you want to go?"

"Well, new dress, new boots, I say" Gus paused. Flack wondered what she was going to say, figuring some girly bistro. "Mel's!"

"You want to go to Mel's, it's a total dive."

"A dive with an awesome rib eye special tonight, which is good for you because you're paying!"

"Why am I paying, I just bought you brunch?"

"Because you didn't have somebody's water break on your favorite suede shoes."

"Fair enough, let's go then." He wordlessly helped her put on her coat, opened the door and led her out with his hand on the small of his back, without either of them really noticing.

Tucked into the dive restaurant, Flack ordered wine and grimaced when Gus told the server to "just run my cow by the flame, I like it still mooing."

"What?" she asked him, "it's not my fault you torture an otherwise innocent piece of meat."

"I ordered it medium!"

"Whatever," Gus said, taking the glass of wine the server handed her.

"We make a good team," Flack said staring at her, willing himself to not look down the front of her dress no matter how much he wanted to.

"We do, don't we?" Gus said nodding, a satisfactory grin spreading across her face.

Flack found it endearing and infectious and grinned back, "sorry about the shoes though."

"Next time, I'll cuff the man and you stand next to the knocked up chick."

"No way," he said, cutting into the food that had just been set before them. Gus went to hers with gusto, Flack shivered at how rare it was. "You better not get food poisoning."

"I have eaten here before, let's just say the steaks are primo grade but fell off a truck."

"Ahhh, I see. But I don't get how you freak out about being in the delivery room and then can eat raw meat."

"I am a woman of many contradictions, Flack," she retorted stabbing a piece of meat and relishing in it.

Flack studied her rapture over steak served in a bar while looking like she should be at Tavern on the Green and suppressed the urge to lick the steak juice from her lips instead he burst out with, "so you really don't like kids?"

"When did I say that?" Gus said wiping her mouth.

"The squeamishness, you told Hawkes you didn't want any."

"I said not any time soon," she replied, wondering where he was going with this and why.

"Point taken, but really?" he was curious, almost felt like he had a share in her answer.

"I have mostly seen kids in the worst situations," she swirled her wine, "I don't know if I could add to the planet's population without helping out a child who really needs it first."

Flack considered this, "like adoption?"

"Or maybe being a foster parent or something," she shrugged, "I'm not saying I wouldn't want to have a child, I mean I do have some amazing genes to pass on," she pulled a mock modest face, "but for right now, I like children who I can see in small doses and give back. You know, like Bridget's kids."

"My sister-in-law's kids?" Flack didn't know what she was talking about.

"Yeah," she said sheepishly.

"What do you know about my sister's kids? You've met them once."

"She is trying to finish her Master's in nursing, Flack, so maybe I have watched her kids for her a couple of times."

"You've been watching my brother's kids and emailing with my little sister? Next you're going to tell me you are volunteering with Gramsat the nursing home. How come I don't know about any of this?"

"I think this might be why," Gus said gesturing to the look on Flack's face. "Neil figured you would flip out over them taking advantage of me why I was on desk duty and blah blah, like you did when I picked up some of Sam's shifts at the bar."

"Well you were supposed to be off your ankle!"

"And I was."

"So are you like friends with my family?" Flack couldn't figure out how he felt about this, especially since he wasn't even that close to his older brother or his mother and Frank. Since the divorce their relationship was strained at best and mainly confined to the occasional family dinner.

"No, no I am not."

"Are you going to keep watching my brother's kids?"

Gus shook her head, I wasn't planning to. In case you hadn't noticed, I do have a pretty busy job. What is your angst about anyway?"

"I just don't talk to them much, Neil, my Ma, not since she and Frank..." he trailed off, Gus trying to read between the lines. "I am not that close to them and I don't want them to use you to get close to me."

"Regardless of how close you are or aren't, they care about you, Don. Do you know how much time they spent in the hospital, even if they wouldn't come in to see you? I think Irene scared them away. Anyway, calm down, nobody is using me," she said smiling over her wine glass, "I love that you are so protective." Where had that come from, she set down the wine glass, maybe she didn't need anymore wine.

Flack caught the comment and tucked it away saying, "I like to protect people I care about, didn't think that was a bad thing," he said trying to remain casual.

"It's very noble, Flack, and rare," she fixated her eyes on him.

"Like your steak," he joked trying to lighten whatever was happening between the two of them.

"Like my steak," Gus beamed biting her lip and rolled her eyes.

"Well, if kids are ok for you in small doses, I have a favor to ask."

Gus leaned in and whispered, "you can't afford my eggs, Flack," and sat back laughing.

"No I couldn't," he laughed, "I was going to take my basketball team to this pickup game this weekend, rumor is there is going to be an NBA guy playing, and I could really use another chaperon to help me out."

"10 and 11 year olds right?"

"You remembered that?"

"Yep, it's like a steel trap in there," she replied, tapping on her head, so details?"

"Saturday I'll pick you up, feed ya breakfast first and then we will go meet the little hoodlums at the community center".

"Works for me, but now," she said checking her phone, "I think it is time to head home, I'm exhausted," she said trying to suppress a yawn.

Flack signaled for the check, "you do look tired."

"I am, like all of a sudden, must be the wine."

Once again he helped her into her coat, held open the door, and lead her out gently by the waist, on automatic pilot. This time however, Gus caught a reflection of the two of them in the door and realized how cozy they did look. She started to stiffen, but realized she didn't necessarily want him to move his hand from her back. She shivered.

"You cold?" he asked moving to put his arm around her, "I know it doesn't get below what 60 in the swamp."

"It gets cold there, just not in October," she said indignantly, stepping into his arms.

"It will be warm again by the end of the week."

"Crazy," she said, not wanting the spell to be broken.

"Global warming I suppose," Flack said, shocked that she had let him put his arm around her and in fact seemed to move into his hold. He looked down at her, she did look cold, her face was red. He was giving great thought to kissing it and then her when a cab appeared before them. And I can't ever get a cab when I need one, Flack thought.

"Night Flack, thanks for dinner, see ya tomorrow," Gus said, giving him the briefest cheek kiss and sliding into the cab.


	24. Pickup Games

**Chapter 46: Pickup Game**

Saturday dawned bright and, as Flack had predicted, hot as hell. Gus was exhausted from working about 56 hours in the past three days due to a crappy case and issues dealing with the drastic temperature swing, thus she had a wicked sinus headache. She answer her door with an ice pack on her nose.

"What did you do now?" Flack exclaimed.

"Nothing just sinuses and I'm tired," she replied, motioning for him to come in.

"It has been a rough couple of days. You still want to come?" Flack hoped she did but he would understand if she backed out.

"Of course, I will be fine, I just need more coffee," she headed toward the kitchen.

"I have something to make you feel even better," he said holding out a brown paper bag with grease stains.

"A greasy bag thanks Flack, now I know how you get all the ladies."

"Just take it," Flack said shoving it towards her.

Gus took it, opened it, did a double take and lit up from every pore, "Flack, where the hell did you find beignets?" She said pulling out one, flinging powdered sugar on everything but herself and biting in. "Ohmygoditstillhot" she groaned in delight.

Flack understood Jerome's "foodgasm" comment now. "Guy in Murray Hill just moved here from New Orleans, opened a restaurant," he shrugged.

Gus unabashedly threw her arms around him and gave him a huge kiss on the cheek, "you are officially my new favorite person, Don Flack!"

"Thanks," he laughed, "but you are getting me sticky."

"Have one, you won't care about being sticky," she said passing him the bag. Flack took one hesitantly. "It's just a donut, Flack, it won't bite you." He gingerly took a tiny bite. "Come on tough guy, you aren't even wearing one of your fancy suits. I won't count off if you get sugar all over your t-shirt and jeans, I promise," her eyes danced merrily.

Flack took a bigger bite getting an explosion of fried dough, hot grease, and powdered sugar. "Oh that is good," he groaned.

"I told you. Though much better at 3am while tipsy and in black tie by the Mississippi, but beggars can't be choosers."

Flack tried to picture this scene, but couldn't. One day he was going to make that girl take him to New Orleans...he realized Gus was staring at him. "What?"

"You have a little sugar," she said gesturing, fighting the urge to lick it off of him at the conjuncture of cheek and dimple. He tried to wipe it off. "You're never gonna get it like that," she said handing him a damp paper towel.

"Thanks," he said.

"Better now?" Gus asked him trying to not laugh.

"Much, now I got something else for you," Flack said throwing her a t-shirt. "You can't wear a Saints t-shirt to a basketball game," he said gesturing to her black and gold shirt.

"Well I'm sure as hell not about to wear a Hornets t-shirt," she scoffed, catching the t-shirt and starting to peel off the Saints one.

"Hey there, sunshine just because we're partners," he gestured and started to turn around.

"I have a tank top on underneath, Flack, I am queen of layers."

Isn't that the truth Flack thought surveying the sliver of her stomach showing between the tank and her jeans. "The yellow looks good on you, I feel like big bird."

"I'm a fan of the yellow too, they go with my chucks." Sure enough there were a pair of bright yellow converse by the door.

"I can't believe you have converse and in bright yellow."

"I have them in purple and green too!"

"Why?" Flack wondered what entirely she did have hidden in her closet.

"Mardi Gras. They are the perfect Bourbon Street shoes."

"I'll take your word on it, you ready?" Flack said smirking at her.

"Can I take the last beignet with me?" Gus asked with a little pout.

"Are you gonna get sugar all over my car?" He had just cleaned it, but somehow that pout made him forget that.

"Probably," she shrugged, grinning and then sneezing.

"Fine, come on, sniffles."

Gus grabbed her tote, shoving the paper bag inside and off they went.

* * *

Sitting on the bleachers, waiting for the game to start Gus was pondering a nap, "are you working tonight?" she asked Flack bumping his knee with hers and handing over some overly salted popcorn.

"On call," he asked looking at her strangely, shouldn't she know when she was working.

"Me too, weird."

"Yeah, why wouldn't you be?"

She shrugged, handing a handi wipe to one of the kids who had dropped ketchup on himself, "dunno."

"Um, Gus, we are always going to be working the same time, partners remember? If I'm working, you're working, that's the way it works."

"Huh, I guess it is. Deshaun, would you like some hot dog with your ketchup, hon?" she turned back to Flack, "I might get sick of you then if I spend all the off time with you then too." He looked crestfallen. "I was joking Flack, if haven't gotten sick of you by now, I'm not going to." Flack just grinned. "You know next week I'll have been at NYPD for a year?"

"Really, it seems like you have been around forever."

"Are you getting sick of me then?" Gus mocked.

"No, oddball, I'm just saying sometimes I forget that I haven't known you my entire life."

"It's because you know practically everything about me. Which is a very very unusual thing Detective Flack," she said waving a finger at him, "you better not use any of it against me," she warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it, sunshine," he said ruffling her hair.

"Are you his girlfriend?" one of the kids asked.

"Nope, we just work together. We're partners," Gus answered without hesitation.

"You're po-lice too? A woman po-liceman?" "Sure, why not?" "I've seen it on tv" "But tv ain't real" "You sure do touch a lot for people who just work together" "Nuh uh my daddy touched someone he worked with a whole lot more. But my mama says she's just a no good home wrecking slut!" came a flurry of conversation around the pair.

"Are you a slut Miss Augusta?" asked a very angelic, slightly chubby child.

Gus cracked up and Flack looked horrified. "I think your mother was calling that woman names out of anger, sweetie, so let's try to not call anyone a slut from now on, all right?"

"Whatever!" The child rolled his eyes.

Gus lifted her t-shirt to fan herself, how had it gotten so hot in three days?Flack caught the kid behind him trying to get an up close look at Gus physique and shot his arm out.

"Ow, I wasn't doing nothin!" the kid exclaimed.

Flack gave him a look, "respect," he said growling.

"Sorry," the kid mumbled.

"So let me get this straight," Gus said still confused about the whole pick-up basketball scene in New York, "this guy who is just a regular street guy is currently wiping the floor of someone who is signed with the NBA."

"Pretty much," Flack was amused, she knew all about the Saints, had this weird hockey obsession which still didn't make sense to him, and still didn't understand a pick up game?

"I guess that is sporting enough, better than cock fighting I suppose."

"You said cock Miss Augusta!"

"As in rooster, and y'all can really call me Gus, just Gus."

"You said y'all!" Giggles.

"Focus on the game you guys," she stressed.

By late in the afternoon, Gus and Flack were both more than happy to drop the kids back off at the community center. "Doctor Broussard from New Or-leens, I'm glad the good detective was able to get you to come back and help him," Pastor Carter greeted her.

"It was no problem," she said graciously despite her exhaustion.

"In that case, we might be able to put you too good use with our young wayward females here, they could use a good mentor or two."

"I would be happy to help in anyway I can, here's my card, you can call me to discuss it," she said handing him her business card.

"Ah, a detective now too, I see, a woman of many talents," the man grinned, "so how are you settling into the big city?"

"Not so scary if you have a good tour guide," Gus bumped Flack and grinned.

"She doesn't need one, she does just fine on her own," Flack retorted.

"Either way, take care of this one, Detective Flack," the pastor waved his finger at Flack.

"Will do, in fact I'm going to make sure she gets something to eat other than popcorn and hot dogs right now," Flack said with a little laugh.

"Carry on then, and have a blessed day," Pastor Carter said waving them off.

"Good save, something tells me he would have had me in there leading a support group in another five minutes," Gus muttered to Flack.

"Probably so. You look exhausted," he said surveying her.

"I am, and I also can't believe I am sunburned in New York in October, no one back in New Orleans would believe this, they think you are all in parkas and snowdrifts by now."

Flack grinned and poked at her red cheek leaving a fingerprint, "you did get toasty."

"Ow!" she mumbled, holding her cheek.

"Come one, let me get you home before you fall over, cranky pants," Flack drove her home in comfortable silence.

"Thanks for helping me out," he said pulling up to her place.

"I told you in small doses, it's fun. You wanna come up, if you don't have other plans," she added quickly.

"Fine, but I'm actually going to try to find a spot so Mrs. Potter doesn't give me the evil eye."

"Scared of a little old lady, huh? I'll order Chinese and see you in a few, let yourself in."

Flack finally gave up and parked out front and made his way up to Gus', upon entering he heard the shower running. He slipped his shoes off and walked over to the couch, turning on the television and making himself at home. He liked it here.

"Hey do me a favor," he heard Gus call.

"What?" he said turning seeing her wrapped in a towel and dripping all over the floor.

"I gotta dry off and change, but the delivery guy will be here any second, pay him would ya?"

"Slick," Flack said.

"No you dork, outta my wallet, it's in the tote," she pointed, trying to not drop her towel and slipped into her bedroom.

Flack heard her humming, trying to not imagine her drying off...he was interrupted out of a fantasy by the door buzzer. He heard a hairdryer from the bedroom. He went to get her wallet out of her tote, knocking it over as he went, it's contents flying everywhere. "Crap!" he muttered, going to meet the delivery guy. He walked back in, set the bag on the table and started to gather up her belongings when he something on a piece of paper on the floor caught his eye. A crescent and a star, the NOPD logo. He still heard the hairdryer running. He knew he shouldn't but something compelled him. He unfolded the letter scanning, "Implore you to consider this offer...background and qualifications...head of mobile crisis...please respond by November 1st". Flack felt something take hold of his heart and squeeze, was she going back home? Was she going to leave? How to ask her, he wasn't snooping on purpose...

"Crap did everything fall out again, I hate that bag for that!" Gus said from the hallway stooping to pick up a lip gloss. "Flack, you okay?" He made a strangled noise and shook his head. He stood up still holding the letter. Despite her sunburn, Gus could still feel herself going pale, she should have shredded the damn thing.

"Are you thinking about leaving, how could you not tell me?" Flack said wounded.

Gus saw loss in his eyes, a look she knew all too well from her own, she took a deep breathe and took a step towards him. He moved the slightest bit back away from her, she felt her heart crush, but closed the distance between them, prying the letter from his hand. "I didn't even consider it for a second. I am where I belong. I love it here, I love my job, I love being partners with you. The team, the whole team, not just Mac, is my family and that is not something I have had in a really long time. So, no Don, I'm not thinking about leaving. I already told them no the day I got the letter. Don't give it another thought, all right?" she said reaching up and patting him on the cheek.

He caught her hand, holding it for a moment before letting it drop, "I'm glad, I love having you around," he said softly.

"I'm glad because you're not getting rid of me yet. Now can we eat?" she said with a small smile.

"Yeah, we can eat," he said drawing her into a hug and inhaling the scent of her hair.

"Not if your crushing me," she said wiggling out and padding off to get chopsticks and napkins.

After stuffing themselves with Chinese and Gus slathering herself with aloe and taking sinus headache medicine, she curled up on the couch and stole the remote back from Flack. "I am not going to sit here and watch poker on television. On ESPN for god's sake, it's not a sport, you can't get hurt playing poker."

"Unless you go in with the wrong crowd."

"I suppose. Regardless, I'm more in a blow 'em up mindless action movie mood."

"Can't argue with that." Somewhere between the latest X-men and a horrible install of Fast and the Furious, Gus fell into a deep sleep. Flack shifted and moved a pillow so she was propped against him, just wanting to have her close. She didn't move, he almost wanted to make sure she was still breathing. He groaned when his phone buzzed on the table beside him, "Flack," he whispered.

"Sorry to interrupt you lover boy, but we got a call that we can't take and Thatcher's got the flu, or more likely he's drunk," Parker quipped over the line.

"Great, where at?"

"Rucker Park. Can you call it in to Broussard and get down there?"

"Not a problem," Flack said, hating to wake her but also trying to figure out what happened at the park they had been at just a few hours before. "Wake up sunshine, it's time to find a telephone booth and do a quick change."

"What?" she woke up sleepily and then jumped to alertness seeing the phone in his hand, "we got a call?"

"Yep, I'm going to grab my suit from the car, can you get changed in like five minutes?"

"Not a problem" Gus said jumping up. Shew flew into action, pulling out a basic black suit and a button down. She walked out to the living room tucking the shirt in and saw Flack already suited and ready to go. "Wow, you're good!"

"So are you," Flack truly was impressed she looked ready for action but still gorgeous, how did she do that? "Let's roll," he said watching her adjust her holster.

"Where's the car?" Gus asked clipping her shield on.

"Out front," Flack remarked sheepishly.

"And no evil eye, I'm impressed."

"As you said, I'm good," he grinned self assuredly and walked out.

"You know either I could call in for more info or I could drive so we don't, ya know, die on the way there. Where is there anyway?" Gus asked as car horns blasted around them and Flack barked into his radio.

"Do you even know how to use your radio?" Flack quipped back.

"Mostly or I could drive." She crossed her arms.

"Maybe one day," Flack said thinking he was curious and afraid of what she might be like behind the wheel.

"You let Stella drive," Gus retorted, feeling a twinge of jealousy.

"Correction, Stella doesn't let me drive. Don't be petulant."

"I'm not," she almost started to pout.

"You were about to pout," Flack smirked.

"No I wasn't," Gus chewed her lip, she so was.

"You know where we were are earlier?"

"Yeah, Rucker Park?"

"That's where we are going," he said turning a corner quickly.

"Why?" Gus said trying to not slide across the front seat.

"Well you see we are homicide detectives and there was a homicide and now we go detect," he snarked.

"Maybe you should have taken a nap too," she snapped back, but without bite.

"You did look pretty comfortable," Flack thought about gluing his mouth shut.

"Were you watching me sleep?" Gus thought that was...interesting.

"No."

"That's just creepy Flack. Am I to presume from your sarcasm that we don't know anything about the scene and it is basically a how you say politely Charlie Foxtrot?"

"Someone has been teaching you the terminology sunshine and it wasn't me!"

"I picked up a few things observing in the pit day in and day out, though I prefer SNAFU or FUBAR, but what are you gonna do?"

"What are you gonna do, indeed," he shook his head, she cracked him up and surprised him on a daily basis.

They arrived at a chaotic scene were little information had been gathered, despite the body being left inbetween the four buildings. It wasn't surprising, the area saw more than its fair share of shootings and drug deals. Most likely it was a drug deal gone bad or a turf war or a retaliation.

Flack and Gus both skidded to a stop when they saw the body.

"Isn't that?" Gus gaped.

"Yep," Flack answered motioning the patrolman over. "Details, whatcha got?"

"Alonzo Chopper Tevis, homeless, but won fifty grand playing in a one-on-one tournament. Too bad he won't have a chance to enjoy his winnings, it was against some big shot NBA dude too."

"Yeah, we know," Flack said.

"Fifty grand, that might be motive," Gus said, having a hard time believing that a homeless guy pulled 50 g's on a pick up game, "I wonder how the books looked," she mumbled.

"What do you know about betting?"

"There is a video poker machine in every bar, restaurant and convenience store in south Louisiana. But I learned about odds at the Fairgrounds, my dad liked horses."

It was always another revelation with this woman, wasn't it. "Who's else is working it?" Flack asked.

"We would be the lucky ones," Stella said from behind Gus, Mac following behind, focusing his flashlight on the ground.

"Blood trail says he crawled here," Mac said, "but those spatter patterns confuse me."

"Mac Taylor confused, why I never!" Gus teased, he shot her a look and she shut down.

"Let's see who I can trick into talking," Gus said, wandering off. Gus felt like she had about a million doors slammed in her face. It was something she had witnessed time and time again in the C.J. or St. Thomas or Magnolia or any of the other projects in New Orleans, but there she had been a psychologist and they would eventually let her in, here she was a cop and it stung. She came out of the building, dejected and found the scene mostly processed with only a couple of peons working it. "Mac and Stella go back to the lab?" she asked Flack, who looked as frustrated as her.

"Follow the evidence," Flack retorted.

"Hope there is some because I have nothing. I feel like I have been stood up from the prom."

"I hardly see that happening to you, sunshine."

"I didn't ever go. I was at Loyola by the time my friends went, college parties trump prom."

"I would imagine. You'll get used to the door slamming thing by the way." He ruffled her ponytail.

"It's just odd he dragged himself back here..." Gus was deep in thought.

"Must of been some reason for it," he could see her wheels turning.

"I suppose," just then her phone rang.

"Hey Gus, feel like going to Mass?"

"Mac, it's one o'clock in the morning!"

"We need to go talk to a priest, we found a prayer card. The church is by the scene," he said giving her the address.

"Meet you there, I'll light a candle and see if I can butter up the priest first." Flack gave her an odd look. "Hey you need someone to go to a catholic church, I'm your girl. Mac found a prayer card. So you have fun with the slamming doors by yourself, I'm going to plead sanctuary."

Gus found the church easily enough, and was shocked to find it open. Maybe she wouldn't have to rouse a priest angrily from bed. She entered, crossing herself with holy water, genuflecting, and sat to say a brief prayer. Old habits die hard, she supposed. She did mean it when she said she would plead sanctuary though. While not towing the Vatican line to a tee, she did take solace in the familiarity of an old church. The ritual and pageantry and community had been her family when her parents died, and it was something she still turned to. Every bad case she had her entire professional life usually ended with her lighting a candle for a lost soul, now as a detective the souls where just a little more concretely lost. She went over to light a candle, spotting something in the wax of one of the votives. She made a mental note but didn't touch it, Mac and Stella should be here soon enough.

"Are you lost, my child?" said a voice behind her.

She turned to see a priest standing behind her, she smiled. "Do you mean that spiritually, metaphorically or in reality?"

He smiled back, "I mean it however you interpret it."

"Actually I am Detective Broussard with NYPD, homicide."

He nodded stoically, "too many of those around here, can't say I have seen you before, nor do many of you find your way in here."

"I'm a recent convert. To being a detective I mean, I was a psychologist, though that seems another lifetime ago already."

"Well then surely you will understand the bounds of confidentiality I have."

"I will understand them, but I still have an investigation to conduct."

He nodded, "Who has fallen this time?"

"Chopper Tevis."

"Sad, a good man, or at least trying to be-"

They were interrupted by the arrival of Mac and Stella. "My associates," Gus said, gesturing.

"A full calvary I see, must be an important case."

"Every case of mine is important to me," she replied.

"And to us, Mac Taylor Crime Lab. Father-?"

"Crawford, Father Crawford. She told me you are investigating the death of Chopper Tevis, tragic."

"Yes, we found this prayer card on his body," Stella said holding up the evidence bag. She started talking with the priest while Gus pulled Mac over to the candles at the alter.

"Check that out," she said pointing, "now anyone who lights a candle at an alter knows how to do it without getting burned enough to lose a button. Even I have never done that."

"Good eye, maybe you are on the wrong side of the team."

"No way, Uncle Mac. In fact, I'm gonna go back out there and have a few more doors slammed in my face for emphasis."

"Enjoy yourself."

"Night, thank you Father."

"You too, Detective, hope you find your way."

Stella and Mac exchanged a look...

A few more slammed doors the next morning and more than a couple of lewd proposals, Gus was sitting on a swing in the park looking frustrated.

"I take it you got nothing from the priest," Flack said happy he finally found her.

"There was a button, Mac and Stella are running with all that."

"You look like you are thinking hard."

"Something must have been awfully important for him to drag himself back here."

"Hold that thought," Flack said answering his phone, he spoke briefly and hung up. "Something important like an ex-wife and a son who live in that building and just deposited Chopper's money from the game?"

"That's important all right, which building?"

"That one," Flack pointed to the building at the Northeast side.

"Well let's go talk to the ex-Mrs. Chopper."

The talk wasn't so fruitful, a lot of gnashing of teeth about how the money was rightfully hers and how she didn't want to take him back because he had been on drugs and she was afraid he couldn't stay clean. And then a whole speech about how proud she was of him. A brief appearance by the son only got them a few grunted words and attitude. "Charming young man," Gus muttered.

Flack and Gus were attempting to eat when Flack got a call from Stella. "Button button who's got the button," he chanted.

"Huh?" she was trying to solve a murder and he was chanting children's rhymes?

"Your button, Stella got a match, hustler by the name of Moody. Sounds like a runner, though so maybe you should sit this one out."

"Are you gonna keep babying me?" she hissed at him.

"Are you gonna keep getting hurt?" he looked down at her knowingly.

"I see your point, I'm going to head back to the lab then, or start on the paperwork."

"You know my paperwork has vastly improved since partnering with you."

"When you have to do charts for the BOP, you get to know paperwork."

It was a couple of hours before Gus saw Flack again. She wandered through the lab, talking with Hawkes about how he reconstructed a tattoo. "Sounds yummy," she said over coffee.

"It was fun, let me tell you, but I think it broke the case!"

"Well then, all in a days work!" He smiled. "How are things going for you, Sheldon?"

"Same old, I'm good. How are you liking the field?" Gus broke into a huge grin. "I know, it's great isn't it, I can't imagine being back in the ME's office."

"Sorry to break in on your coffee date, but we found something," Flack said from the canteen door.

"Woot!" Gus exclaimed.

"Woot?" both men questioned.

"Did Moody run?"

"Not very far. But he had a watch on him that was reported stolen by a couple in from out of town and were mugged after watching the game."

Gus groaned, "Tell me they aren't here on a babymoon?"

Flack just shook his head, "nah, some Teacher of the Year award thing."

"Good, I don't have to change me shoes then!"

"Let's go, they are at their hotel."

Flack, Gus and Mack practically filled the couple's tiny hotel room. An imposing sight, the couple sat on their bed, afraid, and spilled out their story. Lily and Clay Becker were in town for the awards ceremony and had heard about the pick-up game and thought it would be an "only in New York" kind of activity. After being mugged that night, they got a flat tire. As Clay changed it, a man crawled up to them, begging for help, and out of fear, Lily smashed his head with her brass apple award. Little did she know that she killed the man she and Clay had watched play basketball only hours earlier. All three detectives were downtrodden at this story, taking Lily and Clay in to the station did not feel like justice. Back at the precinct, Mac parted ways with them. Hopefully to see Peyton, Gus thought.

Flack turned to her and said, "well that's just kills the whole apple a day theory."

Gus groaned, "You didn't just go there, I know you didn't."

"I did!"

"I think I'm gonna head home."

"You want a lift?"

"Nah, I think I'm going to see a priest about finding my way first."

"You're speaking in riddles again, Gus," he said, wondering why the sudden downturn in her demeanor.

"See ya,Flack," she said walking off, hugging herself.

"See ya, sunshine," he called after her.

"What?" he said to Lafferty who was staring at him.

"Nothing," Lafferty buried his head in his paperwork.

* * *

**Chapter 47: Homewrecker**

The week didn't get any more uplifting. Crap cases, crap hours, crap weather. Gus was a in a foul mood that ice cream, margaritas and lighting all the candles in all the churches couldn't fix.

"What is wrong with you, you aren't living up to your nickname, sunshine?" Flack said leaning over his desk towards hers.

"It is not reasonable for me to be happy all the time," she grumbled while thinking I really have some aggression I need to work out and want to get laid but I had to break if off with my supplier because he was engaged, wanna go find a supply closet?

Their lieutenant came by their area just then, so Gus didn't have a chance for any snarky commentary.

"Hey, Loo," Flack said. Gus just gave a half wave.

"My dream team isn't looking so happy."

"It's all her, Loo, I'm good."

"Sorry to hear that Broussard. I just wanted to see if you had the White case file. I was shocked to not see it on my desk, as your paperwork has been drastically improving, Flack!"

"Once again, all her."

"Broussard, why am I not surprised?"

"I know my charting, what can I say. Here it is, I was doing a little QA."

"Of course," the lieutenant said, shaking his head in disbelief, normally getting case files was like pulling teeth. "One would think you worked for the feds, but your clearance rate is too high." Gus just glowered. "She is in a bad mood, what did you do to her, Flack, cut off her coffee supply?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Try to lighten up Broussard, and go see special vics they have better coffee."

"Like nobody else drinks coffee around he-" she started and stopped upon hearing a shrill voice say, "I'm looking for Detective Broussard!" The woman was strikingly attractive, but also had a look in her eyes like she was a little crazed. "Right here," Gus said getting up and walking towards the woman.

"The crazies even come to you, great," Flack muttered wondering if he should follow.

"Can I help you?" Gus asked curiously.

"Maybe, I doubt it though," the woman all but spit at Gus.

"Should I know you?" Gus questioned, the woman encroaching very much on her personal space. The woman was feisty:, trendy jet black hair, pale skin, about 4 inches shorter than Gus and 40 pounds lighter but looking mean as a snake.

"Christina Perellia, about to be Christina Murphy and I just wanted to see if you could stop sleeping with my fiancée seeing as our wedding is only a month away!" she yelled, gathering the attention of every person in hearing range.

Christina...Murphy...crap Colin's fiancée! Gus pulled herself up to her full height, squaring her back, "listen lady, as soon as I found out dear Colin liked dipping his wick in a lot of places, I told him where to go!" Gus knew every man was hoping for a chick fight, probably placing bets right now.

"Yeah right!" Christina said tapping her foot, her fists clenched.

"Hey, believe me or not, but shouldn't you be having this conversation with him? Maybe down at the engine house in front of all his co-workers instead of in here in front of mine." Gus tried to remain non-threatening, but she wanted to shake some sense into this woman.

"Just answer me this, woman to woman..."

Gus fought the urge to roll her eyes, "Go on."

"When was the last time you slept with Colin?"

Oh great now she was going to broadcast her sexual history to the entire homicide division, "I didn't exactly mark it on my calendar, but a few weeks ago."

"I don't trust you," Christina sneered, teetering on her high heels.

"I didn't say you should, but maybe you shouldn't trust the man you are about to marry either!" Gus was pissed now.

"I'm not gonna trust you because I have evidence!" the woman looked smug.

"You want to talk to me about evidence, tell me I heard that wrong?" Gus said turning to the men watching them. "You believe this?" she said to them.

The woman jerked her back around, "listen you might think you are some fancy detective, and I am just some dumb secretary, but if you aren't sleeping with him, how did I find these in his glove compartment this morning when they weren't there two days ago?" the woman shoved a barely there scrap of lace in Gus' face.

Gus took a step back, "Seems pretty simple to me, he's sleeping with somebody else that isn't me or you."

"How do you figure that?" the woman was ready to fight.

"Well I am going go out on a limb and guess they aren't yours and I know they aren't mine because I don't wear g-strings. I prefer to not have something stuck up my ass all day!" she turned her head over her shoulder, "if anyone comments on that I will shoot you!" She turned back to the woman.

"Yeah right!" Christina looked ready to pounce.

"You want to go check in the bathroom, I'm telling you-" Gus was cut off by a slap across her face.

"Shut up you bitch!" Christina cried in a rage. Gus turned her head back slowly, staring the woman down. The air seemed to crackly with electricity, everyone took a shared intake of breathe except Flack, who by this point had come up and around behind Christina.

He had her cuffed before she knew what was happening, "bad move, sweets, you just assaulted a police officer. Worse move, it was my partner." Christina starting struggling, trying to kick out, practically foaming at the mouth. "You trying to make it two assault charges?" Flack said, shoving her at a uniform, "get her out of my face!"

Gus was in the same spot, standing eerily still, fuming and mortified. She couldn't bare to turn around and face the other detectives. This would be all over in minutes and she knew she would look like the home-wrecker.

Flack came up to her, wanting to hug her or rub her cheek. He stopped short and looked down at her, "Gus, you cool?" he said.

"I was telling the truth!" she said loudly and steadily.

"We know," came Parkers voice behind her. Gus closed her eyes, torn between thankful and curious.

Flack looked up behind Gus, this was an odd showing of support, he figured the boys club would have months of fun with this one. "How do you know, Parker?" Flack asked.

"We all do, every time Broussard leans over her desk to ream you a new one, we can see down her pants. Why do you think we all get real interested in Woodside's computer whenever you too are arguing?"

Gus didn't know if this was better or worse. "I gotta clear my head," Gus whimpered and headed for the Crime Lab's roof.

Gus was staring over the side, the city bustling on outward as far as she could see. She suddenly felt very small and lost.

"I know you aren't this upset over someone seeing your panties, sunshine. Somehow I am betting you were more the type to lift your skirts over your head as a child," Flack called from the access hatch.

She had to smile, "actually Flack it seems I haven't broken that habit yet."

"Not what I meant," he said coming over to her, leaning over the rail along side her, resting his elbows on the edge. "What are you doing up here?"

"Seeing as I was already taken down a few notches in front of everyone, I felt I would complete the cycle of feeling insignificant," she said gesturing out to the horizon.

Flack looked down at her, she did look very much like a little girl lost. Her hair blown out of it's ponytail, her hands hidden inside her shirt cuffs, her shoes off making her trouser legs hide her feet, she had chewed her lipstick off and her cheek still bore a slight imprint. It took every ounce of willpower for him to not sweep her up in his arms and kiss the hell out of her. He looked out toward the city. "You are anything but insignificant, Gus."

She looked up, "I wish I still kept a bottle in my desk," she mumbled.

"Ask Thatcher for his," Flack joked.

"It wouldn't suck so much if the whole world hadn't witnessed that exchange and if I hadn't tried damn hard to do the right thing!" Flack just nodded slightly, letting her talk. She turned and slid down the side of the wall to the ground. "As soon as I knew, I cut it off, but does that matter, no? I still get the brunt of this woman's anger. I give up, I can't win when it comes to men and now I am also the laughingstock of homicide."

"Actually I don't think that's true. The guys are pretty impressed that you took the high road. Most of them wouldn't have."

"Yeah, High Road Broussard, that and a couple bucks will barely get me a coffee."

Flack was still leaning on his arms on the ledge, he couldn't join her sitting or he would do something that they both might regret. "Please quit selling yourself short, sunshine," Flack said, staring out into the distance trying to sort out what to say or not say.

Before he would figure it out, Gus was standing, brushing herself off and sliding back into her shoes, "I can't hide up here forever, I may as well go face the music. I swear to god though, if underwear end up on my desk, some one if going to end up eating them".

Flack smiled and shook his head, and she's back he thought.


	25. Undercover

**A/N Dark and mature themes to come the next couple chapters. Gus goes undercover for the first time, so not much Gus/Flack action. Feel free to skip this (long) chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 48: Hit Me**

Gus thought she had avoided any additional fallout from Christina's visit to the precinct until next week when the Precinct Captain called her into his office. "Crap, cap wants to see me!" she hissed when she hung up her phone.

"This better not be about freaking Murphy again!" Flack hissed back. He hoped this wasn't something he was going to have to cover their asses for.

"It wasn't my fault, Flack!" she pleaded, heading like a beaten dog toward the Captain's office.

"Good luck," Flack yelled to her retreating figure, "don't sink us!" he muttered to himself.

"Detective Broussard, how are you this fine day?" the captain said as soon as she arrived at his office.

"Cold," she replied automatically, the cold had come back with a vengeance.

"Ah yes, I would imagine it is warmer down in the swamp."

"A good bit, sir," Gus said sitting down hesitantly. He didn't seem pissed, but he could be hard to read.

"I do hope you recall, detective, that when you asked to be transferred from staff psych that you were informed you may not always be working homicide?" Gus nodded, dreading where this may be headed and hoping it wasn't permanent. "Special Victim's is working a case in a women's shelter." Gus just stared at him, she wasn't about to ask any questions. "There is suspicion that women are being raped in this domestic violence shelter, which is pretty sick if you ask me. We need someone inside the shelter."

Gus was connecting dots, it didn't sound long term. She nodded, "go on," she said.

"The female domestic violence specialist in special vics is out on maternity leave. We need someone that can accurately portray a victim, this shelter is not public, so they can turn people away. They have already been questioned and are on edge, so we need someone who knows dv victims." Ah-ha, Gus thought. "According to your personnel file, you have worked with this population."

"Guilty," she croaked.

"We need you to get into the shelter and find out what's going on behind closed doors, but you need to do it quietly and fast. DA is having kittens on this one."

"I can do that, how long do I have?"

"A week tops, I prefer quicker, you are pulled from homicide effective immediately until you get us the information we need for this case. We are getting a team in to do some special effects make up on you, we want you on the doorstep of the shelter tonight."

"Fine, sir, but can I make a suggestion?" Gus went on to tell the Captain her plan, he blanched.

"You don't have the best track record with injuries, Broussard..."

"Shouldn't that tell you I'm pretty tough?"

A hour later she was standing in the crappy precinct training room with Danny and Flack. She locked the door behind them and closed the blinds. "Whoa there, Broussard, what are you doin' I think you might have gotten the wrong idea. Maybe Flack here is willing, but I'm not into no freaky stuff. At least not with you-" Danny babbled. Flack just stood, he didn't know why she had been called by the Captain yet.

"Messer, get over yourself. I need one of you to hit and one of you to hold."

"What are you talking about, sunshine?" Flack asked his eyes steel, she was up to something.

"I have to get into dicey private DV shelter tonight. Special vics has already been sniffing up their skirt, so I don't think make-up is gonna cut it."

"I don't get it, do you get it?" Danny asked looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Yes, I think I do, and I don't like it. You got pulled from homicide didn't you?" Flack asked, worrisome.

"One case only performance, so I have been told. They're in a jam, DA's having kittens I'm told. Rape at a woman's shelter. Who knows what else, prime media and there's an election coming up," she remarked.

She was already in this case, Flack could tell. She threw herself into every case, he felt like he could have been looking at Aiden. It chilled him.

Danny caught it also, "we aren't talking you out of this are we Broussard?"

"Brass signed off already."

"Not on this, I'm sure," Flack sniffed.

"No, not on this, specifically," Gus said shrugging.

"Hence the cloak and dagger," Danny asked, gesturing to the blinds and locked door.

"Yep," Gus said stripping down to the tank top she had on underneath her shirt, "now who's holding and who's hitting or do I need to go piss somebody off in a biker bar?"

"She's serious?" Danny asked, disbelieving.

"She's serious", Flack responded, his eyes having gone to ice.

"She's your partner," Danny said coming behind Gus and looping his arms through hers behind her back.

Flack raised his fist back, but before bringing it down he had a flash of Gus telling her story of Gage and his Tulane ring, he froze, "I can't, I can't do it, Gus. Not to you."

She just nodded. "Figures," she muttered, "fine I'll go piss someone off then," she started to make for the door.

"Wait Broussard!" Gus turned figuring Danny was going to try to stop her, "Messer I'm-" she was cut off by the impact to her left cheek near her eye. Her head snapped and Danny shook his hand out.

"Messer!" Flack roared ready to lay into him.

Gus held her hand up to his chest, "he did it so I wouldn't get more hurt, Flack!"

Danny nodded, "pretty much. That was a good one too, already swelling, I tried to aim to not break anything, you okay?"

"I'm good," Gus said, though she had to admit Danny threw a good punch.

"Well, then, I need a cigarette," Danny said unlocking the door.

"I don't like this," Flack said pain in his voice, as they followed Danny out, all of them needing more than a cigarette.

"You don't have to," she replied detachedly, in a zone where no one could reach her. Danny recognized something in that voice, it chilled him. Flack looked over as Gus chewed down her fingernails, if Danny hadn't been standing between them, he probably would have told her he loved her.

* * *

**Chapter 49: Safe House**

By ten o'clock that night, Gus was standing on a doorstep on the Upper West Side. Her hair was loose and a little messy, free of make-up, the wound and bruise inflicted by Danny was showing beautifully. She had bit her nails to the quick and made them look like she had clawed her way out of something. She inflicted additional bruises on her arms and wore a shirt that revealed them. She looked like she had been to hell. Surveillance had also shown they tended to only admit attractive women to the shelter, ones without children or other baggage. Potentially ones that wouldn't be missed, Gus pondered, wondering how sinister this place was.

"May I assist you?" A distinguished looking man said after opening the leaded glass door.

Gus peered up from under her sheet of blond hair in such a way to reveal her bruise. She frowned, "a friend gave me your information. I need, I need some help," she looked around as if checking to see if she had been followed.

"And who is your friend?"

"Janie," Gus quipped, it was a woman who had been at the shelter but now lived the life of an Upper East snob who still had a little problem with shop lifting and prescription drugs that she didn't want her husband to know about. Special vics had leveraged her to get someone inside.

"Ah, Janie. Haven't seen her in some time," the man said stepping back and motioning her inside. "And your name, Miss..."

"Helen Flynn," Gus said without missing a beat.

"I gather by your bruise that you have been in a fight recently. You don't look like the type of girl to get in fights Miss Flynn."

Gus almost laughed at that. "Boyfriend," she muttered looking at the floor, while really trying to check out the place.

"You aren't from New York?"

"Baton Rogue, came here to be an actress, so cliché I know," she said self-deprecatingly but with a winsome slightly flirtatious look.

He bought it. "I hear that quiet often. This boyfriend, has he hit you before?"

She nodded, not answering. The man's eyes flicked over her body, it was a beautiful one, though currently battered. "How old are you Miss Flynn, 21, 22?"

"24 actually, I've always looked young". Hell he had shaved seven years off, she could shave four.

"Any children?"

"No, no one, really..." she said trying to look like she was entranced with the carpet.

A sly quick smile from the man with no name. "Well, Miss Flynn I believe we might be able to help you here. Am I to assume you need a place to stay?"

"Yes, sir," she said.

"In that case allow me to introduce myself, I am Dr. George Hansen, the proprietor of this shelter if you will." Gus wondered doctor of what and proprietor, seriously, she was beginning to get a bad feeling about this one. "My assistant, Catherine, will be happy to show you to the showers and to your quarters." Gus thought if he hands me a bar of soap before he sends me to shower, I'm running. "Kitty, we have a new guest."

A severe looking woman floated more than walked down the stairs. Her black hair was cut with razor precision, her angular face attempting to hold a smile, "Good evening, was it Helen?" Gus nodded. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm sorry to hear you have had some unfortunate luck recently."

"That's one way of putting it," Gus mumbled.

"If you will follow me, I will show you to your room."

Gus followed the woman up the wide mahogany stair case. They stopped on the fourth floor landing, "this is a very special place, Helen, a safe place. Few find their way here, and those that do are among the blessed ones." Crap, this smacks of cult Gus thought, don't drink the juice. "This will be your room, you will share it with one other person whenever the shelter is full," Gus peered in at what resembled a nun's quarters. "Please place your bag on the bed and follow me."

Gus complied, knowing they would look through her things and hoped that the magic the the techs had performed on her bag held up past scrutiny. "Here's one of our bathrooms, so you may freshen up. I have found most women like to take showers once they arrive. You may use a pair of our pajamas if you like, just leave your clothes folded on the chair for us to get cleaned." Every word the woman said had underlying meaning and a hidden message that she shouldn't ask any quesitons.

Gus remained compliant, but looked around the bathroom for hidden cameras. Though these days they were small enough to not find. Gus figured there had to be one though, the shower was a wide open tiled space with no door or curtain, almost like what you would find in a locker room. She turned on the spray and let the water start to run. She gave one more look around the room and started to undress. She folded the clothes and put them neatly on the chair. She stepped under the spray and tried to not panic. What was she doing here? This could go bad so quickly. She refused to wash her hair or body despite all the essentials in the shower. God only knew what was in them. She had just turned her back when she heard the door click open. Well that's almost too predictable. She didn't turn around but said, "yes?"

"Sorry to bother you, Helen, I was just dropping off a towel and the pajamas," Catherine said closing the door behind her.

"Any serious marks?" George asked Catherine on the landing.

"No, she's of good stock, athletic but curved, maybe could lose a couple of pounds. A little old, but she will do for someone, I am sure," Catherine nodded.

Gus finished rinsing and then carefully inspected the pajamas she was supposed to put on. They appeared to be ordinary men's pajamas, soft cotton, ugly pattern.

Gus went back to her room, looking over things, checking for cameras but trying to not look like she was looking. Her bag had been looked through, that she knew first thing. However, it did not seem like they had really hunted or found anything. She scratched at the watch on her wrist, she didn't wear watches and hated wearing one know, but it had a tacker in it and a panic button. She seriously considered pushing it now because she was feeling way over her head.

What the hell was this place? It was creepy to say the least and something was obviously going on, but she didn't know if she really wanted to find out. She sat down on the bed and stuck her hand into her bag, she pulled out a cell phone. Sliding the back battery off, she pulled out the bug she needed to plant in the main room downstairs. She had another one hidden in a bra for her room so she could communicate with the van down the street. She palmed the transmitter and hid her hands in her sleeves as Catherine came back in the room. "Feeling better now, Helen?"

"Much, thank you. It has been a long day."

"I can imagine," the woman paused and stared at her, "the doctor informs me Janie gave you our information." Gus just nodded. "Did she tell you anything about our shelter?"

"No, just that if I ever needed to get somewhere safe to come here."

"Have you been in a shelter before?"

"No ma'am, I haven't had to, it's just now I am a long way from home and don't know anybody and-" Gus tried to act hysterical, which wasn't too big of a stretch since she was creeped out by this place. Why was it so quiet, was anyone else here? Just remember there is a gun sewn in the lining of your bag, Gus chanted in her head.

"There, there. Don't worry, you have come to the best place possible for you. You see, we don't consider ourselves a shelter per se, more a safe house, a transitioning place. We don't take just anyone off the street, we are privately funded and we will do whatever it takes to help out young women that we think most need it." Help them how? Gus thought, trying to look like she had been crying. "Would you like something to eat?" Gus nodded again. "If you will follow me back downstairs, and I can see what we can find."

On the way down the stairs Catherine continued, "this haven has been a dream of the doctor's for quite some time. Think of it as your home from now on. But as such you will be expected to contribute to the household. Every woman does her own cleaning and washing. Food is also considered communal, so if you bring something into the house, you will be expected to share it. Do you have any money?"

"A little," Gus shrugged.

"Well we do collect some minimal rent to help offset utilities. As for employment, we have arrangements with some local businesses. After you have had a few days to recover and decide if you like it here, we will discuss what might be a good fit for you. Many of the women that come here go on to be very successful."

Gus just followed behind her, the bug clasped in her palm, she had to plant it somewhere...Gus lagged behind just enough that on the last step she did a faux trip and stuck the bug under a hall table. Gus checked her watch, midnight, she had only been here two hours and already she wanted to hightail it back, she would go dumpster diving until the end of time with the CSIs to get out of here.

Following Catherine back towards the kitchen she heard the laughter of women. Entering the large room she spied three gorgeous women around a farm style table, dressed to kill and drinking wine like this was a social club.

"You all are back so soon?" Catherine asked quizzically, her eyes narrowing.

"I guess there just wasn't much staying power tonight," said one of the women, a very attractive dark skinned woman that reminded Gus of a panther, "I see we have a newbie."

"Yes,Leah, this is Helen Flynn, she came here from Baton Rogue."

"Were you following a boy or a dream," Leah asked huskily.

"Both I guess," said Gus shrugging, "neither turned out well."

Leah laughed, "I like you. This is Aimee," she pointed to her left to a girl who reminded Gus of Penelope Cruz, "and Brandy," a California looking girl on her right.

"Hi," they said meekly.

Leah was obviously the alpha female in this pack. "Kitty," Leah said to Catherine, "that was one of the worst dates, I have ever been on, I don't think I am going to let you fix me up any more."

A dark look crossed Catherine's face. "I will make a note of that," she clipped. "Now Helen, please make yourself at home, I don't know what is in the fridge."

"Actually I think I am only very thirsty."

"We have bottled water, that much I know."

"Thank you." Gus walked over and pulled open the door on the commercial fridge, it looked like a produce market had filled it. Everything seemed to be all natural, all organic and all containing negative calories. She pulled out a water bottle, ensuing the seal was still intact and gave it a light squeeze to check for leaks.

"Come sit, Helen, tell us about your bad boy and bad dreams," Leah said waving her over.

Gus walked back to the table and sat down across from the three girls. "Not much to tell, just every bad cliché I suppose. I am a walking country song."

Leah laughed again, "you're funny, cute too."

Was she hitting on her..."Thanks," was all Gus said, studying the water bottle carefully before opening it.

"So how did you find the House of Hansen?" Leah said languishing.

"A girl I knew, said she had been here, met her jogging in the park, she noticed a bruise."

"What's her name?" Leah asked through narrow eyes.

"Janie."

"Oh I know Janie, she's fabulous. Hooked herself a tycoon and lives in a classic seven on the upper east. Why I can't meet a man like that I don't know!"

"Maybe because Kitty is setting us up with lowlifes," Aimee muttered.

"Don't let her hear you say that!" Brandy said.

Gus absorbed this, thinking of the opulent living room, noting that she had been taken straight up to the attic with two floors between, the impossible odds of so many very attractive women all at one shelter being set up on dates, Janie's marriage to a tycoon...Gus had worked in several shelters and they were all crap, even the nice ones, this place looked more like a...holy shit! Gus sat up a little straighter, she was in a brothel. Women weren't getting raped here as much as they were being prostituted.

"So how long have y'all been here?" Gus asked.

"Ha, y'all! Well I have been here nearly a year, which is a damn long time, but Aimee and Brandy, how long have you been here?"

"A month," said Brandy.

"Two months," said Aimee.

"Have Catherine and the Doctor been able to get you set up with jobs, because I really could use some money..." Gus asked trying to sound upset.

"Don't worry about that, they will find you a job in no time, as soon as your face heals. He do anything else to you?" Leah questioned her eyes surveying Gus' body. She wasn't sure if this was a friend or competition.

"Just bruises," Gus lifted her sleeve.

"Eat some pineapple, you'll heal quicker."

"So what's the assholes' name?" Aimee asked.

"Colin." Shit where did that come from, that wasn't the name she rehearsed with special vics. She also know realized that major case and organized crime should be in on this, and it should be a task force, maybe even the feds...crap.

"He must have been one jerk, because you look like you are a million miles away, Helen," Brandy added.

"A real winner," Gus replied, "um, how long to women usually get to stay here?" she asked.

"It's up to the dear doctor, but generally as long as they need to, until something better comes along. The first thing you need to learn is follow the rules. They tell you to jump, you ask how high. If so, you are gravy. If not, you are out on the street and they send you a bill. And they will collect on it, if you know what I mean."

Gus just nodded, she could feel her eye start twitching. "How many people are staying here now?"

"Just us and two other girls, they must be out now, hopefully having better dates than ours," Leah laughed, deep in her throat.

Why did Gus get the feeling that she only meant a singular date and they had all been on it together? Gus yawned wide.

"Oh you must be tired!" Catherine said on cue, coming back in from wherever she had disappeared. "Ladies, you remember your first night here, let's let Helen get some rest."

"Bless your heart," Gus twanged, "goodnight y'all."

* * *

**Chapter 50: Double 0 Nothing**

"Effing special vics," Gus said forcing herself to not run up the stairs. The cell phone that had been on her bed was now mysteriously missing. Damn that was fast.

Catherine spoke from behind her, "I sorry, the doctor does not allow cell phones in this house, he firmly believes they cause cancer. In fact he put blockers in for that reason."

Dammit, that meant her transmitters weren't working either, most likely. Maybe, crap she didn't know about frequencies and all that, if only Lindsay or a tech was here!

"It will be placed in a safe and given to you when you leave. You may use the house phone if you need to call someone. I believe you will find that the doctor is very particular," Catherine said. Gus nodded for what seemed like the millionth time. "Well goodnight then, we will talk more in the morning," Catherine said shutting the door behind her.

"Crap on crap!" Gus muttered, carefully she reached in to the bottom of the bag and dug a hole in the corner to pull up the lining, carefully she eased out the second cell phone hidden inside. She then reached into her sneaker and pulled out the insert, taped on the back were three sim cards. Feeling very like Bond, or more accurately feeling like the worlds most cowardly Bond, she slid a sim card into the phone. Luckily the phone was tiny and could be easily hidden. She walked over to the window turned on the phone, yep pretty much no signal. She moved around a little, nothing. She attempted to open the window. Painted shut, she pulled a pin out of her hair and scraped away the paint. Easing open the window, she was ecstatic to see the signal light come on. Half a bar, not enough to talk, but as she had learned during Katrina, enough to text. _Brothel need task force bad feeling -GB_ she hit send and heaved a sigh of relief. She hid the phone back in the lining and was happy to feel the weight of the gun. The bullets were under a compact in her makeup bag. Gus could still feel her eye twitching, cloak and dagger did not become her.

She didn't sleep. Not at all. She heard footsteps on the stairs about 3am and heard a woman's voice swear as leg collided with something in the hallway. The next morning, Gus needed coffee but was petrified to consume anything in the house. She padded down to the kitchen and was happy to see Catherine at the table drinking a mug full. Well if she's drinking it, Gus thought pouring a mug.

"Good morning, Helen did you sleep well?"

"Well enough, I still am having trouble believing..." Gus let her voice trail off.

"You may not believe this about me, Helen, but once upon a time, I was in a situation remarkably similar to yours. There wasn't a place like this for me though. Be grateful, you are a lucky girl."

Yes, Gus thought women should be grateful for getting out of an abusive relationship and being turned into call girls, makes perfect sense to me and boy do I feel lucky. Gus just smiled a small smile, trying to look grateful instead of throttling the woman. She had to get something on tape in case the bugs didn't transmit.

"If you are feeling up to it, the doctor would like to have a chat with you, once you get dressed. Do you need any clothes?"

"I brought a change or two."

"Very well, he will see you in his study, it is off the living room."

"I'll go get dressed then."

"Helen, I feel a certain kinship to you." Like hell, Gus thought. "I feel I should tell you...if you let the doctor help you his is a very patient and generous man."

Gus did not ask what he was like is she didn't. Gus climbed back up to her room, thankful for the elevator in her apartment building...well I won't have to jog as much she thought. She rummaged through her tote. Jeans, tank top, padded bra with recorder. Now I just need to get him to talk to my cleavage, shouldn't be too difficult. She bounded down the stairs in the hope that if things went well she could get out of there soon. She crossed herself, "please God!" Entering the study, Gus did a quick survey of the room that looked more like it belonged in an English manor.

"Admiring my study, I see," George said from his massive desk, shutting down his computer.

"It is pretty nice," Gus continued to pretend to admire it.

"I should hope so, it took three decorators and a lot of shopping excursions abroad!"

Gus nodded, sitting in front of him and leaning forward, "I just wanted to thank you, sir, for your kindness and hospitality," and for praying on vulnerable women you sicko.

"Please, Helen call me George."

"Well then, thank you- George."

"I am happy to extend my hospitality to a pretty young woman such as yourself," Gus tee heed and hated herself for it. "Now I don't know how much Catherine told you about our little family here, but I wanted to get to know a little about you first."

"Not much to tell."

"I find that hard to believe."

Gus shrugged, "didn't know my dad, my mom has been married a million times, a got a bunch of step and half siblings that never cared if they got out of hick town but I always wanted more. Wanted to be on Broadway so I figured I had to actually head to Broadway."

"So you sing?" Gus nodded, hoping he wouldn't ask her to and her cover would be blown.

"Delightful," he said looking her up and down like she was prize winning cow at a state fair. She suppressed a shiver. "Helen, it has always been my dream to help exceptional young women you have fallen upon hard times get the life they deserve, and I think you just fit that category, do you?"

"I dunno," she shrugged.

"Well, I think you do and I pay the bills so that's that!" Gus smiled, really trying to not hurl. The man reminded her of some fanatical preacher. "Let me tell you a little bit about how I like to run things here." Gus just stared, trying to give him doe eyes. "I do understand your wounds need time to heal, and that they are both physical and mental, so if you need any assistance with that we can help you get it."

"I'll be fine," she said.

"Tough one, I like that." Gus giggled again, her stomach revolting. "Well, we'll give your bruises another couple of days to heal and then we will see about getting you a job placement. What sort of skills do you have?"

Gus fought to not give a sarcastic answer, "I have an associates degree."

"Wonderful, I find many of the girl that come through here do very well as legal or medical secretaries, fortunately I have many connections in the business world." Gus smiled flirtatiously, trying to stroke his ego without actually talking. "Actually, often times this affords them the chance to meet many eligible bachelor's, a little extra perk if you will."

"How nice," Gus tittered.

"Now, while I do understand it may be some time before you wish to date again, I guarantee the gentlemen I know are upstanding citizens, and are probably the best way to re-enter the dating world."

"Probably so," Gus didn't know what else to say to that.

"I have had many success stories, in fact your friend Janie ended up marrying a gentleman I introduced her to, she know lives on the park, but I assume you know that?"

"Yes, sir, George, I met her jogging in the park one day, she saw a bruise on me and..." Gus halted, "I probably should have left then but-"

"You weren't ready yet, I have heard the story a thousand times, I understand. You feel no shame here in my house, you were brave to leave when you did." Gus worked up tears, lowering her chin and looking through wet lashes. "Oh you poor dear, I did not mean to upset you," the doctor said handing her a tissue.

Gus dabbed her eyes, "no, you didn't upset me, I just can't believe that there is someone so wonderful out there, I feel I'm in a fairy tale." A Grimm brother's tale mind you...she added to herself.

George chuckled, "I think I will enjoy having you here, Helen, you may go now."

I got crap, Gus thought, going out to the living room.

Catherine was there on a settee. "Helen, please take a seat, I will be out in just a moment." Gus nodded again, sitting. Catherine walked to the study and firmly shut the door. "What do you think George?"

"She will be fine, in fact, I think she will be fine very quickly. Seems resilient and optimistic and compliant."

"Perfect. How soon?"

"I think perhaps she could join our little soirée tomorrow night, but just as a preview, she shouldn't be booked with anyone yet."

Catherine nodded and headed out to the living room and sat beside Gus turning to her. "Helen, George informed me he feels you are resilient, and I have to say I agree."

Gus breathed deeply, "don't cry over spilled milk I suppose," she said.

"Good philosophy. Now Helen, the doctor is having some friends over tomorrow evening for a little gathering and we would love for you to attend if you feel up to it."

"I don't know, I don't really have anything to wear to a party," Gus said dropping her head down.

Catherine smiled a, well a cat like grin and suddenly Gus understood the Kitty nickname, "that will not be an issue, follow me."

Gus followed Catherine up the stairs to the second floor into a huge suite. She opened a door to room that was barely smaller but was actually a closet that looked like it was a small department store. "We have been lucky enough to have many designers donate to our cause. Everything is arranged by size, take what you wish, though we do ask you put it back after it has been cleaned for the next girl."

Gus felt queasy, who knows what had been done in this clothing.

"As for preparing yourself for the soirée, you may use this bathroom," Catherine led her to a massive bathroom with a huge soaker tub. It's like freaking Pretty Woman, Gus thought. "However I suggest you get in here early, as the other girls will need to get ready as well."

Gus said, "not a problem." Thinking, 'oh problem, big problem I wanna go home...'

Somehow Gus got through the rest of the day. She tried to explore but was met by Catherine or George at every turn it seemed.

George finally said, "perhaps it would be best for your recovery if you just spent the day relaxing, I have a large selection of books in my library."

Gus spent the day in the living room being watched like a hawk reading, ironically she thought, _The Pygmalion_. She did not see hide nor hair of any of the other women. It was eerily quiet. She was offered food but fought it off, "just can't eat quite yet, I guess I am still a bundle of nerves!"

"You will need to keep your strength up."

"Maybe tomorrow," Gus said pitifully.

She was forced to retire early at the suggestion of George. She sent a text before climbing into bed, _"All quiet on the western front -GB". _She barely slept again, maybe getting two hours due to exhaustion but waking up at every creak the house made.

The next morning she wandered down to the kitchen and topped of Catherine's mug before pouring her own.

"Why thank you, Helen, I did need more," Catherine said taking a swallow. "You don't look like you slept very well."

"Nightmares," Gus replied.

"Those will fade. You should take it easy today, rest up so you are up for tonight. Perhaps from fresh air in the courtyard."

It wasn't a suggestion. Gus curled up in the courtyard with a book, once again being watched.

* * *

**Chapter 51: Party Raid**

Later that evening, after a wasted afternoon spent wandering around the house, finding most every room locked, and finally giving up, Gus went to the second floor suite. She chose a dress that wasn't too revealing but was pleasant enough and headed to the bathroom. As she stepped out of the bath and was slipping into a robe she heard the other women enter the suite. Leah, Aimee, Brandy and two others were all gathered in the closet, throwing around clothing.

"But I wanted to wear that one, Thomas is going to be here tonight and he loves me in purple!"

"You couldn't fit one leg in that!"

Gus cleared her throat.

"Hey Helen, wow are you coming down tonight?" Leah asked her.

"Yes."

"Doc's moving fast with you, he must have plans..."

"Plans?" she asked, letting her robe fall a little more open to expose her bra and the recorder.

"Let's just say the dear doctor loves to play cupid and he may just have an arrow with your name on it," Leah laughed, "oh and this is the rest of the gang, Nicky and Melanie."

"Nice to meet y'all."

"Y'all, it's like Scarlett O'Hara!" Nicky said laughing.

"Maybe George has a friend who wants a southern belle," Melanie quipped,

"Maybe I should throw around some y'alls, because lord knows I can't believe I am still here after eight months!"

"Melanie's the other old timer," Leah explained.

"Where do women go after they leave here?" Gus asked trying to act innocent.

"Hopefully to a penthouse on the Upper East Side!" Nicky quipped.

"Let's just say George knows a lot of eligible men looking to, well not settle down, but for a trophy wife..."

A trophy wife who is a whore, interesting, Gus mused to herself.

"Lots of foreign men, lots of money," Aimee said rubbing her thumb and forefinger together, "now I claim the next bath."

"Fine," Brandy humphed.

"Helen, you have to let me help you cover that bruise," Leah said, turning Gus' face toward her.

Leah was working Hollywood like magic on Gus when Gus asked, "is it really wise to try to find a husband after just getting, you know," she said.

"Better than being on the street," Leah said, "besides George only deals in high quality women and friends," she shrugged smoothing base over the concealer, "there you go, now go get dressed, I have to get ready."

Gus crept back upstairs, dress slung over her shoulder. In her room, she closed the door, dug out the cell phone and repeated the text trick this time sending, _Game on, wish me luck -GB_

She returned the cell phone, slipped into the dress, adjusted the microphone to her cleavage and silently crept down the stairs, she heard Catherine speaking to someone on the phone and slid against a wall.

"Steven, I have someone for you too meet this nice, a lovely girl from Baton Rogue, her name is Helen." Silence, Steven must be talking. "No, no, she cannot be booked yet, she only got her last night...no, not even a preview," Catherine laughed.

Gus wondered if that counted as anything, soliciting, harassment, something. She felt her stomach turning again.

"Catherine, I need your help back here!" Gus heard George call from the kitchen.

"Coming George, I was just calling Steven to tell him about our latest package."

Gus retched, waited for the door to the kitchen to swing shut and darted into the study, thanking god it wasn't locked. She turned to the computer first, doing a happy dance that the doctor had left it on and not password protected. "Idiot," she muttered, pulling the flash drive from her bra and slipping it into the USB port, clicking on copy/paste. Next she turned to the desk itself, there was a date book, but she couldn't take that, hopefully he kept incriminating crap on his computer. She noticed the copy was complete and removed the flash drive and put it back in her bra just as the doorbell rang. She jumped from the study into the living room as Catherine was coming out.

"Helen you look lovely, come help me greet the guests," Catherine swung open the door, "Thomas, how wonderful to see you, I'd like you to meet Helen, Helen this is Thomas."

Gus took note of the no last names. For the next hour Catherine and Gus greeted the guests, ten men total all looking like they were about to buy livestock. The last to arrive was Steven. "And this is Helen," Catherine said knowingly shoving Gus forward.

"Why it is a pleasure to meet you, sir," she drawled practically adding a fiddle dee dee.

"Pleasure is all mine, but don't call me sir surely I am not old enough to be a sir?" the man flashed her a smile so white it blinded her. Gus giggled.

"Shall we get a drink, Helen?" he said taking her elbow and leading her to a bar in the corner. "Vodka tonic fine with you?" he asked She nodded. "I understand you are new in town?"

"More or less," she said.

"Big city called?"

"I answered," she said giggling again.

They made small talk, or mostly he talked about himself and she dithered and flirted and tried to not knee him in the balls. Finally he leaned into her practically into her cleavage and said, "Helen, Catherine told me you have had a rough time of things recently, but I would love to see you again whenever your ready, maybe show you around town?"

"That would be lovely," she said.

"I will let George know to set it up then, soon I hope."

Never I hope, Gus thought. George must have caught something in Steven's stare because he came directly to them and said, "Helen you must be exhausted, Steven come have a cigar with me, Helen why don't you head upstairs, no one will mind down here."

Gus looked around, probably because all the women were on a sugar daddy mission and all the men were staring at T and A. "Yes, George, I think that would be best," she said walking up the the top floor.

Gus waited, and was not shocked to see Catherine at her door a few minutes later. "I brought you some tea."

"Thank you, Catherine, that is too sweet."

"Not at all, I love taking care of you girls, never had any children of my own".

Gus pretended to sip, "this is good," she said.

"Well, drink up and try to rest up, you are still recovering."

"I do suddenly feel tired," Gus replied.

"Sleep tight then," Catherine said, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

Praying she wasn't getting locked in, Gus rummaged through her bag again hiding the flash drive and trying to find a container to pour some of the tea into for the lab to analyze, she was positive it was drugged. Pulling out her contact lens case, she poured some of the tea in and the rest out the window. Slipping the cell phone into her bra and then into pajamas so she could always claim sleep walking, she crept down to the second story, still hearing voices downstairs.

She found a spot to hide in where hopefully no one would see her and she could catch conversations coming up the stairs. She was rewarded quickly by Aimee and Melanie each on the arm of an older gentleman, he was whispering into Melanie's ear, she giggled and said, "that will cost you extra, Melvin!" Gotcha Gus thought. They went into a bedroom down the hall. Nicky followed with her own suitor, they were too busy making out to say anything.

Leah followed a few minutes later with Thomas. She also provided Gus with ammunition by saying, "Thomas just how many times are you going to preview me before you buy me permanently?" Gus once again didn't know if it was enough, but it was something. The only one that didn't come up was Brandy.

Gus waited a few minuted more and then crept upstairs to retrieve her tea cup. She came back downstairs and crept towards the kitchen, she could hear crying inside, "I just don't understand why nobody wants me, I never get booked alone!"

"Perhaps you are trying to hard dear?" said Catherine

"Or not hard enough!" said George, "I am beginning to think you aren't pulling your own weight!"

"I am, I am!"

"Silence," George roared, if I say you are not pulling your own weight then you aren't, now get out of my sight!"

Gus backpedaled to look like she had just come down the stairs and Brandy came bursting through the door. Catherine followed behind her, she gasped when she saw Helen. "I am so sorry, I accidentally spilled my tea and was coming to get another cup, is the party over?"

"For me it is!" Brandy wailed

"George is in the kitchen he will be happy to get you another," Catherine said through clenched teeth, "now Brandy stop crying," she said following Brandy up the stairs.

Gus went into the kitchen, humming as she went to make her presence known. "Helen, could you not sleep?"

"Spilled tea, wanted another,"

"Of course, let me." As he was filling the kettle, he said, "so my friend Steven took a shine to you, Helen, what did you think about him?"

"He seemed nice enough."

"He is interested in seeing you again."

"He did mention that."

"I could arrange something if you would like."

"I don't know, maybe it is too soon? What do you think?"

"I think by the weekend your bruise will have faded."

"True," she sat playing with her hair.

The doctor put the kettle on and then sat across from Gus. "Helen, normally I try to acclimate girls a little more but I think maybe you and I should have a talk."

"Yes, George, what is it?"

"Well in addition to this safe house, I also like to provide a little matchmaking service for my respected friends."

"Like e-harmony or something?"

"On a more personal and sophisticated scale."

"Of course."

"As such my associates pay a fee for me to introduce them to women I know that may be to their liking." Gus didn't speak, willing him to reveal more. "And if it works out and they wish to court the woman, they pay me a little more." Gus still sat. "Do you understand what I am saying, Helen?"

"I think so."

"Is this something you would be interested in partaking in? It has to be something you are comfortable with, if not you let me know."

"I suppose it is something I could try."

"Good answer," he said smiling, "I guess you can stay then."

The kettle whistled and Gus jumped up, "I'll get it."

"Very well then, I am going to retire to my study and make some business calls." At after midnight, Gus thought, sure.

Gus waited until she heard the door to the study close and walked over to the phone, she called the number she had been given. A women's voice answered on the third ring, Gus asked hesitantly, "Um, hi, is Molly there?"

"She's not in right now, this is her roommate, LeAnn."

"Hey LeAnn, it's Helen."

"Helen, are you still in New York?"

"Yep, living it up in the Big Apple."

"Any luck with Broadway?"

"Um, I think I have found a pretty good gig, it's a little off Broadway though, pretty tight though," Gus prayed they were getting what she said.

"Well Molly should be home in about half an hour, do you want me to have her call you back?"

Gus sighed, they had read her. "I would, but I don't have a cell right now and I am staying at friends, I'll really wanted to catch up with her, but I'll try back."

"Okay then, I'll let her know you called."

"Thanks, LeAnn."

Now all Gus had to do was wait 30 minutes and then get herself arrested, that shouldn't be too hard should it?

She walked out to the living room and saw Catherine on the sofa, "if you need a friend to call you back, I can give you the number." Ah, so they did monitor phone calls, not a shock. Gus stared at her. "I wasn't meaning to eavesdrop, I was just about to make a call myself."

"Oh, don't worry about it, just a friend from back home, she went west to LA, maybe I should have gone with her instead of the jerk."

"I think you will see this will turn out better, you have many more opportunities in New York."

"I feel more like that now. Thank you for all your help, Catherine. I think I am going to head to bed now, it is very late."

"Certainly, see you in the morning."

Gus walked up the stairs, praying that the activities were still continuing upstairs, but not wanting to pause on the second floor landing and give herself away.

29 minutes later, Gus was rewarded with the doorbell ringing. She was suddenly filled with fears of secret passageways and escape routes, but figured they had been looking at this place long enough that hopefully the had the architecture plans.

"May I help you?" George said in a booming voice that could be heard up to the attic. A warning, Gus thought.

"NYPD, we have a warrant to search the premises, we are searching for..." Gus could not hear all of what was being said over the sound of police filling the building.

She heard running on the stairs and couldn't tell if it was up or down. "Second floor!" she heard a shout and more running then "Clear!" from the third and then running, a few seconds later the door to her room burst open.

Gus had been trying to calmly sit on the bed dressed down to sneakers. "NYPD, I need your hands up, now!" Gus complied studying the officer in riot gear. "Stand up and turn around!"

Gus followed the order, hands in the air, was she supposed to tell, she didn't quite remember, she thought she had to get fully arrested first so the house would see her in cuffs. Gus felt the officer jerk her arms behind her back and felt the cold metal bite into her wrists and then stop, she was whipped around, the helmet flipped up and a patrolman she once did a eval to return to duty looked at her, "Doc what are you-"

"Undercover, Smithson, and it's Helen," she whispered.

He nodded, "I knew there was someone," he loosened the cuffs a little and said, "if you don't mind I'll still make this look good."

Gus nodded but said quietly, "you need to make sure they get my bag."

"Gotcha," and then much louder, "got one up here, claims she's not doing nothing, she was alone, but who knows."

Gus waited until they were between the third and second story before she started screaming, "I didn't do anything wrong, I just needed a place to stay, this is a shelter!" and struggling.

"Are you resisting?" the office asked menacingly.

Catherine was on the landing, also cuffed, "say nothing, George will fix this it is simply a misunderstanding."

Misunderstanding my ass Gus thought. Dragged outside, the officer who had recognized her said, "this one's bruised, I think she needs a medic transport."

Clever, Gus thought it separated her from the rest without being obvious, "I'm fine you jerk what are you doing?" she yelled to the officer.

"Feisty aren't we?" Smithson said, smirking.

"Just move me to the bus," she grunted.

Suddenly there was an explosion from behind them, Gus flew forward, Smithson falling on top of her. The townhouse went up as if it was soaked in kerosene. "Dammit!" Gus groaned underneath Smithson, who was swearing under his breath. "Well that was convenient," he said, lifting Gus off the ground.

Miraculously, or not, no one seemed to be injured, Catherine was standing by a patrol car, cuffed, she shrugged her shoulders and said with a serene smile, "I must have left the gas on..."

What had been a fairly nondescript raid now turned into a scene of chaos and Gus did not want to get outted and with her luck Colin would be on the engine she heard rapidly approaching. "Officer," she barked, "I need out of here now!"

"Right," he said pulling her toward the medic.

"UC," Smithson said shoving her roughly at the medic.

"Do you have any other injuries?" the medic said with the smallest nod to Smithson. Gus shook her head, grateful Smithson had loosened the cuffs, but still wanting to chew them off. "I can't uncuff you," the medic said.

"I know," she stared at him.

He swabbed at her bruise and leaned in, "UC, huh?" Gus nodded. "You need to get to precinct?" Gus nodded again. "Smithson, I'll get her looked at, but I want her processed."

Smithson called out, "take the rest, I'll transport her." Smithson came for her, "You want to make this look good, the 'doctor's attorney is here?"

"Yeah, let's make it look good."

Smithson shoved Gus into the backseat of a cruiser and banged on the back. Gus looked out from the backseat at the building engulfed in flames happy to not have run into anyone else. She was driven back to the precinct by Smithson who kept her shielded. He rough handled her into the general population and Gus prayed her cover was not blown apart. She was thrown in with the other girls but not Catherine or George.

"Helen are you okay?" Leah asked, "you didn't say anything?"

"There was nothing to say," Gus replied.

Just then a Sergeant came to the holding cell. "Those three first, I need to get more detectives in to interrogate the other three," the Sergeant pointed at Leah, Brandy and Gus."You take her," he pointed at a detective and then to Leah. The detective furrowed his brow at Gus who gave her head the slightest shake. "You take her," another detective took Brandy. "I'll take her, you were the one who was processed right, nice shiner," he said roughly pulling her out of the cell and marching her towards an interrogation room.

He took her to one of the back rooms, hidden from the rest. Gus noticed the blinds were down and prayed someone had gotten the memo that she was the UC. The Sergeant whispered in her ear, "task force leader will debrief you soon, until then sit tight," the loudly, "go sit down while I find a detective," he shoved her into the room and slammed the door.


	26. Don't Leave

**Chapter 52: Don't Leave**

Gus stumbled over the threshold of the interrogation room, not used to finding her center of gravity with her hands cuffed. She was righted by a strong hand and immediately pulled into a hug. She hadn't even seen who it was but she knew immediately by scent, "Don," she cried into his shoulder.

"Jesus, sunshine are you alright?" Flack said pulling back slightly and looking down at her with eyes full of worry and so light they almost looked gray.

"I'll be fine, I just haven't slept in, well going on three nights now, and haven't eaten anything. And could you, ya know?" she looked over her shoulder at her cuffed hands.

"Right, sorry," Flack turned her around and gently undid the cuffs. He stayed close behind her not knowing what to do or say, not knowing what had been going on in the shelter, not knowing what had happened to Gus, and hating that he had been drawn up in that damn bachelor case with the psycho maid and neighbors. Damn rich people.

Gus rubbed her wrists, the cuffs had still left a mark, she shivered, it had been cold outside and she hadn't brought a jacket, it was equally cold in the interrogation room. The room was not really set up for a welcome back party.

Flack wrapped his arms around her, trying to at the very least offer her body heat and comfort. They stood there silent, each lost in their own thoughts until the door opened behind them and the head of Special Vics said, "I can come back."

Flack stepped away from Gus and turned around, Gus followed suit, "It's fine, Lieutenant Fields, I just want to be debriefed and to get home."

"I'm gonna go get you some coffee," Flack said to her still concerned and wishing he could be in here for the debriefing. Gus nodded.

"Let's get this done then Detective Broussard. First of all, good work." She sat on the table, recorder and pad in hand, motioning for Gus to follow her. Flack left the room, giving Gus a worried look over the other officer's head.

It was so late it was early before Gus was finished being debriefed, she practically felt like a suspect by the time it was over even though Lieutenant Fields was calm and patient with her.

As soon as she stepped out of the room, she saw Flack waiting for her. "You didn't have to wait," Gus stated, though she couldn't think of anyone else she would rather see right now. Something about his presence made her feel like she could finally check out and let him take care of things.

"Yeah, I did," he replied, "you want some breakfast?" Gus just nodded feeling shell shocked and suddenly seeing how bad things could have gone with her assignment but thankful they hadn't. The went to the nearest diner, Gus feeling like a ghost. Flack was worried, but she seemed to be doing well enough, just tired and detached.

Sitting in the diner, a waitress dropped and stack of plates and Gus about jumped out of her skin. "Whoa there, sunshine, maybe we should just get you home?" Gus just nodded again, she hadn't said anything other than to order and say "yes" when Flack asked if she was sure she was okay. Flack steered Gus out of the diner, and got her home.

Gus looked confused on her doorstep, she had been in a daze the entire way back. "It feels like I was gone longer than three days," she mumbled, looking up at the building like she had been gone for years.

"Yeah it does," Flack replied still holding Gus upright. "You want me to come up?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," Gus said, letting him lead her in and up to her apartment, "crap my keys," she said.

"Got 'em sunshine, you gave me them remember, along with your shield, creds and gun?"

"Yeah, forgot," she muttered. He led her in, growing more concerned at her dazed expression. She shook her head trying to clear her fog, "I need a shower," she said wandering towards the bathroom.

Flack desperately wanted to follow her, just to ensure she was going to make it, but he knew better. He said, "call out if you need anything."

"Fine," was all she said.

He got more worried, no joke. no 'not in your wildest dreams', nothing. He shook his head and went to make her something to drink.

Standing underneath the water, Gus felt a whoosh of the past years' events wash over her combined with the realization that had she not gotten out of there she would have been raped, she was sure of it. She started sobbing, trying to not make any noise. She finally got her sobs under control, turned off the water, skipped drying off and pulled on a robe, she needed a drink and sleep. She wandered down the hallway and skidded to a stop when she saw Flack standing there a drink already poured for her. The expression on his face did something to her heart, he looked frightened and Flack didn't do frightened.

He could tell she had been crying and she was still half soaking wet. Before he could fully process what he was feeling, she threw herself into his arms, sobbing again. He just held her, rubbing her wet hair, gently rocking her. "You're safe," he said holding her tighter. He came to a conclusion, he had been terrified, something he wasn't used to feeling, not even after getting his gut blown open and that could only mean that...dammit, he really did love her.

Gus finally stopped crying not wanting to look up, not wanting to leave Flack's arms. She mumbled, "I need sleep," into his chest.

"Well luckily you don't have anywhere to be," Flack said, lifting her chin up to look into her eyes. They looked haunted. "Come on sunshine, I'll tuck you in," and he lead her to her room, folding back the covers. Gus slid in immediately curling into the fetal position.

He kissed her on her wet head, "I'll be in the living room if you need me. I'm on call but I'll tell them to go to hell if they actually call."

"Don't leave," Gus mumbled.

"I won't I'll be-" he looked at her, seeing the panicked look in her eyes. "Oh," he said, catching her meaning and not sure what to do, it wasn't a proposition, it was fear. "Whatever you need sunshine, I'm here," he said stripping down to his undershirt, "I'm taking my pants back then though," he said getting out the still lauded NYPD sweats.

Not even a crack of a smile, she just looked dazed, still curled up. He went to the other side of the bed, slipping into the sweatpants and curled around her but on top of the covers. "Gus, no one touched you did they, because I'll kill them." He meant it in every cell of his body he realized.

"No, no one touched me. It could have been close though-" her voice wavered, and Flack just pulled her close to him, not caring that she was getting him wet, "just get some sleep."

Gus fell into a deep exhausted sleep, Flack couldn't follow suit. He just kept thinking about what could have happened to her, wonder what had and just watching her sleep. He had never wanted to protect someone so much, not even his little sister and he had been a real jerk about that in the past, Sam always whined about it. The knowledge that he couldn't protect her always felt like something stabbing him in the heart. But as long as they were partners he could do his damnedest to ensure that she was not hurt. He also was going to have to pull a few favors to make sure she never was put in undercover without him, maybe he could use being the son of legend in his favor for once.

Gus slept about six hours, but they felt like more. She could not remember a time being so exhausted or feeling so safe as she was with Flack wrapped around her, even if there were covers between them. She could feel herself falling fast and tried hard to find the brakes, and was terrified when she couldn't...dammit Broussard, she thought to herself, you thought you were over your head working undercover...

She woke up, realized Flack was passed out behind her, she figured he must have not slept either the past few days. Her heart swelled with that, but she was careful to not wake him, she didn't want to break this magic spell that that had settled over her bedroom. Sunlight was streaming in, that crisp almost harsh autumn kind of light, dancing through the curtains and falling over both of them. Gus was turned away from the window, but she bet the sky was a brilliant blue, kind of like Flack's eyes.

She tried to get lost in that thought, but the thoughts of what could have happened on the case washed over her. And then she got lost in thoughts of having to go to trial and wondering who George may be connected to, it could get dangerous for her once they discovered she was a cop. Or if they thought she ratted them out. She stiffened, her heart pounding, why didn't she talk about this last night in the debriefing...

"Stop thinking, sunshine," Flack murmured into her neck pulling her back towards him.

"Did I wake you?" Gus felt a wave of guilt.

"No the painfully bright sun took care of that," Flack said inhaling the scent of her and feeling content.

"Must be noon then, always does that," she remarked, her voice still flat.

"You need darkening shades, how do you deal on nights when you have to sleep during the day?" Flack figured she just didn't, another wish he had was that she would relax some, he had a few ideas on how to achieve that but now was really not the time.

"Office is really dark," she replied, happy to be having a normal conversation instead of the half-dead one she had last night. But then she realized she was lying in bed with her partner and her robe was starting to fall open and he was and she...and crap.

She must have stiffened again because he said, "Gus really, chill out and quit thinking, the case will be fine."

Yeah the case...but what about me? she thought.

She desperately wanted to turn towards him, but she knew being that close would be more than she could handle without becoming a babbling, drooling idiot and she would have to kiss him and then things would just get complicated..."Coffee," she grunted pulling herself away from him and ensuring her robe was belted tight.

"Of course," he laughed.

Gus noticed her cell phone on the counter with her other creds, Flack had turned it to silent. Five missed calls, five voice mails: one each from Stella, Lindsay, Mac, Danny, and Hawkes. Plus texts from Angell and Adam. All hoping she was alright and saying they didn't know what she had been up to only had been told she had been put UC for a while and that there had been rumors that she had been arrested. Mac's messaged assure her that those rumors were being handled, she hoped he was right.

She listened to them all, while making coffee and was pouring a mug with her phone still tucked to her shoulder when Flack came up behind her, "you can leave it alone for one day, I promise," he said rubbing her back through the robe.

"It's just the team," she replied nonchalantly trying to ignore his hand on her back.

"I'm sure they all called," he grinned.

"Yep," she poured him a mug as well, shoved the cream and sugar towards him and wrinkled her face, "I have so much paperwork to do."

"It will keep," he said taking the coffee and peering through the steam at her.

"I know, but I can't stay cooped up I'll just keep thinking. Nothing happened to me, there's no reason for me to not go in." She would go crazy sitting in this apartment all day.

"I can think of a few," he retorted, why was she so stubborn, she was as hard headed as him and that was impossible.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. Then setting down her mug and leaning on the counter peering up at him on a stool at the breakfast bar, "Flack, I don't know how to say this, but I don't have the words to express how much I appreciate you waiting for me last night. I couldn't have asked for anyone better to be in that room when I got back to the precinct, so thank you a million times over."

She looked so serious, Flack thought she may never smile again, and he didn't like that. "You've been there for me, it is a two way street, Gus, you don't have to thank me."

She rested her head on her hand, "regardless no one else ever has constantly been there for me, and I"... she broke off feeling far too much heat emanating between the two of them. She wonder if Flack felt it to and what to do about it when his phone buzzed.

Flack felt like throwing his phone into her garbage disposal. His mind was still in the bed, wrapped around Gus' body. He wanted to stay there forever, frozen in a perfect moment. "Flack," he groaned.

"Flack," said his Lieutenant, "sorry to bug you, but I wanted to let you know that they need Gus to come in today, apparently that guy she brought down has some interesting connections. I don't know what they are going to do, but come in with her, alright?"

"Sure thing, Loo, when?"

"You can let them wait, I am none to pleased about them pulling her for this crackpot assignment, you two work best together and I didn't get consulted at all, so make them wait. Take her to lunch or something first."

"No problem, see you in a couple of hours then," Flack said pushing the end button, his nostrils flaring and his eyes flaming.

Gus had perked up, "what's going on?"

"Looks like you will get to go in to do your paperwork after all sunshine. Apparently your collar is a bad bad man with connections, they need to go over a game plan with you. But Loo is ticked and it's turning into a turf war so...I think there is going to be some yelling first. I am taking you to lunch first and we will head in after the fireworks have already started."

"That sounds like fun," Gus groaned.

"I need to go home and change, but I want you to come with me, I don't want to leave you alone." He added silently, possibly ever again.

Gus shrugged, "Alright, can I get ready first?"

"No problem," he took his coffee to the living room.

Gus re-showered, pulled her hair into a wet bun and was dressed and made up within twenty minutes. Flack shook his head, "how can you look like such a girl but get ready faster than Danny?"

"Because he's prissy?" she joked.

"Well holy crap, a joke and a smile, come on let's go."

Flack drove over to his place and Gus just stared out the window still feeling frazzled. He let them in yelling, "Bobby, if you're here put clothes on, Gus is with me."

"Gus?" they heard an excited voice yell from upstairs with a flurry of movement and banging.

"Told you, grade A crush," Flack teased.

"Whatever, you better get to the shower before he does. I'm just going to sit and watch televison and avoid the demon cat," Gus said curling on the couch and hunting for the remote.

"The demon cat had to be put to sleep, it got into a bad fight. Sam was upset, my allergies weren't." Flack had felt bad that Sam was devastated, but he just couldn't get over his dislike of fur balls.

"I'll be right back down, sit tight," Flack said dimpling and running up the stairs yelling, "Bobby, have to go to work so you're ass better not be in the bathroom,"

He was down in less then fifteen minutes. "Show off," Gus teased. Flack shrugged. "Is that a new tie?" she asked picking it off his chest and trying to figure out what the pattern was.

"Yes, and I don't want any comments," he warned, why did everyone pick on his damn ties?

"Flack, have I ever said one thing about your ties?" she said matter of fact.

Flack thought, "actually no, I think you are the only person to have never teased me about them."

"It's because-and you tell anyone this and I will burn every single one of them-overall, I like your ties. They are kinda your thing." She looked up at him and playfully swatted him with his tie.

Something in her winsome smile made him want to throw her over his shoulder and take her upstairs but...lunch and then a talk with brass. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Chapter 53: Tee Hee**

After lunch, where Gus thought she could eat the entire menu, Gus walked into the precinct feeling like she had been away for years instead of days. She also noticed it was eerily quiet as she walked through, no comments from Thatcher or Lafferty, both of whom were at their desks. She headed straight to Loo's office, Flack followed close behind.

Gus knocked on the frame of the door. "Detective Broussard, good to see who, heard you have had an interesting couple of-" he broke of and studied her face, she hadn't bothered to cover the fading bruise, "did you get that in the field?"

Flack and Gus exchanged a glance. "Authenticity," Gus finally said staring at the Lieutenant.

He barely nodded, "Well, you are in high demand Detective Broussard, seems you managed to save some very interesting evidence. Whole team of muckity mucks want to see you in the conference room, least of the all the DA."

"Least of all?"

"Feds."

"Crap," Flack said behind Gus, wondering just what Gus may have stumbled into.

"You better get in there, they have been sweating me for the past hour."

"Great," Gus grumbled.

"Chin up, sunshine," Flack said when she turned to walk out.

As soon as she left the room, Flack pulled the door closed and stood in front of the loo's desk. "What do you know?" he demanded.

"Sit down," Lieutenant Daddino said to Flack, shaking his head.

Flack sat, despite not wanting to.

"Detective Broussard was pulled for an undercover assignment for Special Vics. They had gotten reports that women were being raped at a private shelter and needed someone on the inside. Normally they would have sent one of their own, but Detective Moreno is out on maternity leave and they didn't have any other young females that knew anything about DV that they thought could play the part of a vic. Turns out the shelter was really a brothel in disguise. The doctor that runs it lost his license about 15 years ago, former plastic surgeon did a lot of work on people that didn't want to be recognized, if you get my drift." Flack felt his stomach turn, he didn't say anything, just sat his jaw working. "Anyway, this guy sets up this 'escort' service pretty legit to begin with and then not so much. Seems he also does some matchmaking with some high-end lowlifes. I don't know how the feds never caught onto this guy, but they didn't. Between you and me, I think it's because there are probably more than a few people you and I both would recognize on that client list."

Flack felt like he could chip a tooth his jaw was so clenched, "why her, why not someone else?" he growled.

"Coupla reasons, she fit the bill, I mean I don't know if you have noticed but your partner's a knockout, and Hansen only deals in quality. Second she's not from here, so she wouldn't be recognized and wouldn't recognize anyone."

"Is she in danger?" Flack's mind was going a mile and minute on how to protect her depending on what she had seen.

"I wouldn't say so, I think they just want to know what she saw, seems she has the only strong evidence against this guy, seeing as the building blew up."

"The building blew up?"

"You didn't know?"

"No, I was working a case."

"Well, it did. If Broussard didn't see much, she should be fine."

"And if not?"

"She might be looking for a new job somewhere other than New York."

* * *

Gus walked into the conference room and almost backed out. There were a hell of a lot of serious looking suits in there and they all seemed to be gunning for her. Wasn't she supposed to be the heroine here, the one who could have gotten raped, sold, or blown up...suddenly things clicked into place. Why there hadn't been a task force, why she had been sent, they knew about the brothel and had been inside, special vics had stumbled on something they shouldn't have.

Gus put a innocent face on and walked in. "Hey y'all," she drawled, let them think she was some dumb southern belle.

"Detective Broussard, please have a seat," the deputy inspector said to her.

"Only if you call me Augusta, we are all friends here right, darling?'" she cooed, she hated herself this moment, but she had to sink or swim and she had a feeling they were hoping she would sink.

The inspector ignored her comment, "we are here to further debrief you on the events you may have witness over the past few days as we are currently trying to figure out who is going to proceed with the case. Agents Montgomery and Walsh are here from the FBI, and I presume you know DA Morgans," he nodded in the direction of the ancient man at the table.

Broussard didn't but she smiled anyway, "good to see you sir, and to meet y'all," she said sitting in a chair, happy to have worn a skirt. Yes, it was wrong and degrading, but sometimes you had to use every last god given asset. She adjusted to show a little more thigh, "I had hoped I was done with this last night," Gus said lowering her head to the side and looking up through her lashes.

"Just a few more questions, Miss Broussard," Morgans smiled at her.

She didn't correct him hoping she could swing the dirty old coot to her side, "well for you, sir," she all but giggled. She deserved to be shot by Gloria Steinem.

"Can you just go over what all you witnessed inside the house over the past three days?"

"As I told the department chief, not a whole lot. I mean it was really a lot of innuendo and gut feeling, I didn't really see much, wasn't allowed to see much..." she trailed off wishing she had kept her hair down to twirl around her finger.

"But you did attend a party?"

"Um, yes, if you could call it that," Gus launched into the story of the party and what she had heard hidden upstairs. She suddenly blurted out, "the tea, was the tea drugged?"

"I'm sorry, what?" one of the agents asked.

"I had a sample of the tea they gave me in my contact lens case in my bag."

"I'm sorry, it must have leaked out."

Gus sat back in her chair. This wasn't right, they really didn't want to do anything about this case. She was torn between her desire to put an asshole away and the desire to keep her job, she knew if she pressed anyone she could be given her walking papers and if she dug too deep she might quickly find herself over her head. "Oh," she sighed.

She thought about what it would be like to testify, about who the doctor may have had connections to, of having to start all over again somewhere else, of leaving New York and her new family and Flack...she shook her head, "as I said I didn't really see anything, or hear anything concrete. I just heard enough to get a warrant and I wanted out before I, um, found myself in a compromising position," she tittered.

"And the flash drive?" Agent Montgomery asked perked up like a beagle, "did you see what was on the flash drive?"

Gus summoned up her best Tri-Delt sorority girl impression, "why sugar, I just didn't think about it, I was trying to get into a locked file cabinet, broke a nail too," she pouted.

The agents exchanged a look and laughed. "Poor thing," Walsh remarked.

"Did you recognize anyone you saw why at the house?" the DA asked.

"Sure didn't, of course I don't know that many people in the city. If it was N'awlins I am sure I would have known pret'near everyone," Gus tee-heed at the end, thinking men were too easy. She had encountered this a million times, was never searched at the airport or questioned when others were. No one ever figured she was a threat, and she had learned to use it to her advantage.

"In that case Miss Broussard, I think we are done here," Morgans said.

"We will be in touch if you need to depose you," Agent Montgomery remarked.

"Well I do hope I was able to help, gentlemen," she trilled coquettishly while raising out her chair, chest high, flashing as much skin as decent. She wiggled herself out of the room...

As soon as she exited, with all the men watching her retreating figure, Agent Walsh wolf whistled, "damn, she is grade A southern belle, would have been queen of the land back home in South Carolina."

"You are a horn dog Walsh," Agent Montgomery said and then turned to the Inspector, "you think she knows anything she didn't tell us?"

The inspector shook his head, "no, she's up front. Well liked on the force. Though known for being a bit flighty. Good detective, superior arrest record in homicide."

"No wonder," quipped Walsh, "I would admit to just about anything to have that one cuff me."

The men all laughed, thinking they all agreed. They closed files and discuss where to go for drinks and dinner, happy that the attractive detective would not be a problem.

* * *

**Chapter 54: Ragin' Cajun**

Gus stormed back to homicide feeling like she had put the woman's movement back about 100 years.

"Watch it princess or we might have to start calling you ragin' cajun," Thatcher jested as she came storming in.

She ignored him and went to her desk, Flack was leaning over expectantly, "What's up?" he asked.

"Not here," she said her voice low, sitting down and flipping open the case file she needed to poorly report on.

His eyes darted to her waist band, the shield was still attached to her waist, so she was still employed by the NYPD it seemed. "You need me to make a call, I will," he said looking at her, eyes burning into her.

She realized he meant his father, and was flattered and taken aback. Gus knew Flack tried to separate himself from legacy and legend as much as possible. She smiled slightly, "nah, I think I took care of things on my own, I'll tell you later."

Later getting coffee, Gus felt someone come up close behind her, she figured it was Flack as it was very much in her personal space. She was about to turn and make some comment when "so how much you charge per hour, Broussard?" she heard Lafferty say behind her, too close, right at her neck.

"More than you could afford," she bit back.

"Funny, I heard you were giving it away for free in the department," he said, sliding a hand up her thigh to her waist and then pinning her right hand to her chest. She said nothing but cut back with her left elbow straight to his crotch. "Bitch" he screamed, grabbing at himself. His scream had attracted attention in their direction.

Gus just looked down at the hunched figure in front of her, "why does no one notice I am left-handed?" she said walking back to her desk turning to the men staring at her before she sat down. "Yes boys, I was UC in a brothel and no I ain't giving discounts. None of y'all could handle me anyway," she smirked sitting down to snickers as Lafferty slunk back to his desk, still hunched.

"Do I need to go kick his ass?" Flack asked.

"Nope, I took care of a much more important part," Gus said flipping a file shut, "I'm leaving, I've had about all I can handle today."

"I bet," Flack said, reaching for his coat, "I'll come with you."

"Fine but I got a stop to make," Gus said, suddenly too exhausted to argue and enjoying Flack's concern.

Gus took off, crossing City Hall Park, headed to the subway. "I could drive, you know," Flack said catching up to her.

"Too good for the subway, now blue eyes?" she said.

"No, I just..."

"I need to not be trapped in a car right now, alright?"

Flack just nodded, trying to keep up with her despite having longer legs. Seated on the subway, Flack said, "wanna talk?"

Gus shook her head, "kind of just need to enjoy an easy silence right now."

Flack tucked her to him, "gotcha" he said, reading her thoughts across her face. She didn't fight him, she needed the familiarity right now and the warmth.

Getting off the train at 6th and 14th, Flack was confused, but Gus had a destination. He could only follow, "where are we going?" he called.

"I gotta see a Jesuit," she called over her shoulder, "be right back."

Flack halted when he saw the steps she had run up. An imposing Baroque structure rose before him, "no wonder my mother loves her," Flack muttered before heaving open the wooden door of the church.

Gus was already up front, knelt and lighting a candle. Flack felt a wave of childhood guilt wash over him as he tried his damnedest to not think impure thoughts about his partner in a church, but the way her skirt hugged her...he gave up, turned around and went back outside thankful it was a cold night.

Gus was out a few minutes later. Flack said, "you know there are churches way closer to the precinct".

Gus shrugged, "this is my parish."

"Your parish?" he looked down at her with a million questions.

"I like the Jesuits," she said as if that was an answer.

"Huh?" Flack somehow could not form the questions he wanted to ask.

"Flack where did you think I went every Sunday morning the entire summer?"

"Figured you needed some alone time," he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"In a manner of speaking," she said looping her arm through his, "now I need some carbs, you up for Italian? Or you got other plans?"

"No other plans, other than to hear what happened with you," Flack walked along side her enjoying her holding on to him.

"Good, but I'm picking."

"Fine, but I'm not going to some frou frou place even though you are fancy in your skirt."

Gus smirked, so he had noticed. "No problem, I was thinking more LaMarca's than Via's."

"Well in that case I'll buy."

"Cheapskate," she smiled up at him.

"You ain't saying no," Flack teased her and playfully tweaked her cheek.

"I'm a smart girl," Gus shrugged.

He laughed, dimpling and Gus had to stop herself from swooning. "So how's Jesus?"

"Still hanging," she dead panned. Flack dropped her arm and jumped away "What?" she mocked.

"Just waiting for the lightning," Flack said studying the sky intently.

"So you are still a catholic boy at heart!" she patted him on the chest and walked away. "It was Mary anyhow, I figured I had to light a candle for all womankind after my conference room performance," she called not turning back.

"What did you have to do?" Flack was a little concerned, he caught up to her and turned her towards him.

"Just a poor little ol' me southern belle routine. Luckily the dogs bought it."

Flack thought back to his conversation with the loo. "What happened in there? You didn't even tell me the building blew up!" he demanded, realizing he was hurt and angry she hadn't told him what happened inside.

"Well I wasn't in it when it blew up, I didn't think..." what didn't she think, "I didn't want to worry you, Flack," she looked up at him her eyes as deep as a forest.

"It's pretty simple sunshine, you were in there and I wasn't, worried is only the beginning," Flack said staring down at her, feeling like he wanted to get lost in her eyes.

Gus felt her heart leap at the change in his blue eyes, but held on to whatever had been keeping her from falling for the past year. She shoved her hands in her pockets staring down at the sidewalk, breaking the connection between them.

Flack caught her chin and brought it back up, forcing her to look at him, "what did you see in there?" he demanded.

"Not anything that will get me into trouble," she answered knowing what he meant, knowing he had figured things out for himself, "more than the DA or feds know I saw, but they won't ever find that out. It was mostly just supposition anyway." Gus chewed on her lip.

"Supposition that could have gotten you raped or blown up," Flack angrily stated. He tried to figure out what had him so pissed off, other than he couldn't imagine his life without her and she had come close to being killed or shipped off out of state.

"Flack, I am a cop like you, remember, I'm not a fluffy psychologist anymore, anything could happen to me any day. Just like it could to you!" Gus snapped back. She was already loathing herself for acting like a fragile bubble head with the DA and she wasn't about to let Flack start thinking that about her. Flack stared down at her, his eyes penetrating, his brow furrowed. Gus rubbed at her face, "listen, I handled it. From start to finish. And I'll quit before I do another UC job without you, I can't handle it. I'm not James Bond and I get that I need you for back up. Clearly, I get that. But there are still risks for both of us out there. It's the job, remember."

Flack let out a slow stream of air, "yeah, I know. Just-" he stopped studying her, "whatever you saw in there-"

Gus cut him off, "I didn't see anything that can be used, okay? It was all gut feeling, I can't testify on gut feeling."

"I just don't want you to have to lie on the stand."

"I wouldn't," Gus said her face set.

Flack considered this for a moment, he wouldn't either how could he ask he to, "But..."

"I won't have to, I cut them off at the pass. I'm not stupid, Flack, I've seen this same kind of crap before. Powerful men have ways of making things and people disappear, so maybe I played into their hands. And you can hate me for that, I hate myself already." Flack went to reach out for her, but Gus shook him off. "I played their game because I had a lot to lose, and I wasn't prepared to lose it. I hope you don't think less of me." Gus could feel her heart pounding, her cheeks reddening and her eyes start to burn.

Flack couldn't handle her beating herself up anymore than he could handle thinking about what could have happened and what it would be like to not have her around, he drew her to his chest before she could argue and held her tight, "dammit Gus, I can't think less of you," he said to the top of her head, adding silently because I love you. "You did what you had to do, and I know if you didn't think it was the right thing, you wouldn't have done it."

Gus could feel the last holds of whatever held her back fraying, thinking I didn't do it because it was right, I did it because I want to stay here with you. "Good can we go eat then instead of hugging out here on the street like a couple of buffoons," she quipped into his chest, "because I am starving."


	27. Water and Hangovers

**Chapter 55: Drink Plenty of Water**

Flack laughed, rolled his eyes and let her go, "fine, I know how cranky you can get when you haven't been fed enough."

"I like food, there is nothing wrong with that, it's not like I am fatty or anything," Gus retorted indignantly smoothing her clothing.

"Nope definitely not a fatty," he quipped, admiringly.

Gus rolled her eyes, "this is why I don't wear skirts, makes all you boys either brain dead or handsy."

"Speaking of handsy, can I cut off one of Lafferty's?" Flack asked opening the door to the restaurant for her.

"Nah, I think I got him for now. I did rack him pretty good," Gus said, cocking her elbow back and stepping though the doorway.

"Watch it there, killer, I know you're a lefty, we have to stick together after all," he said motioning 'two' to the hostess and ducking out of the path of her elbow.

"You shoot right," Gus replied.

"I can shoot either," he said sliding into a chair, looking intently at her, "same as you."

Gus suddenly felt naked, what didn't this man know about her? And why wasn't it scaring her as much as it used to?

They ate huge delicious dishes of pasta catching up on Flack's case without her, and laughing at the antics of the team and also just sitting in companionable silence. "Don't be thinking too hard, sunshine, it's hard to get into your head," Flack stated after an exceptionally long stretch of quiet.

"I'm not, I'm actually feeling somewhat relaxed, must be a carb coma," she sat patting her stomach.

"Well let me get you home before you pass out," he said, laying out cash for the bill and reaching for his coat.

"It's a whole block, Flack I think I can handle it," she said shrugging into her coat.

"Stop being stubborn," he said lightheartedly.

"Fine," Gus sighed, taking off ahead of him.

In front of her place, Mrs. Potter was washing the glass on the door. The older woman rapped on the glass, waved at them and then frowned at the smudge she had left.

Flack laughed, "you live in an old folks home"

"At least they're harmless," Gus laughed back, "you want to come up, I think the Ranger's game is on?" Gus said gesturing.

"I'm good, thanks though, I have to go get the car since someone decided to drag me all over the city by train and foot," he lightly pushed her shoulder.

"Crap, sorry, I forgot about that."

"No problem. You going to be fine alone tonight?" Flack looked at her with concern.

"I think I can take Mrs. Potter without a problem," Gus smirked.

"Not what I meant, sunshine," he said tucking a stand of hair behind her ear and lightly nudging her on the chin.

"I know, I'll be fine. I'll call you if I get freaked out."

"Fine, sleep tight then," Flack said with a kiss to her cheek, wishing she would have asked him to come back, knowing that she wouldn't though. Flack hated that last night may have been a unique event, wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed beside Gus and hold her. He willed himself to not turn around to look back at her, knowing if he did he would be on her in a second. He couldn't push her, that much he had figured out.

Gus let herself in, being careful to not undo Mrs. Potter's hard work. She let herself into her apartment, the silence crashing over her. Why had she told him she would be fine, she wasn't fine. And she wasn't going to be fine. She had omitted a bunch on information from an investigation and felt like she had betrayed her badge. She knew she did it for self preservation but still...more than anything she wanted Flack there to just hold her again like he had last night. Knowing that wasn't a possibility she headed over to her bar, pouring herself a stiff drink and throwing it back. She followed it with another and went to go change into comfortable clothes.

She was interrupted into her third drink by her phone, she glanced down, Mac.

"Augusta, why was I not informed by you that the DA and the FBI were in on your debriefing? I would like to come by."

"Mac, Mac calm down it's nothing it's-" Gus heard a knock, "you're already here aren't you?" she said, pouring a drink for Mac and heading to open the door. He stood, imposing and quiet as always. Gus gestured for him to come in and pointed at the drink. She headed to the couch, bottle in hand, "I am fine, you didn't have to come."

"You are family, Gus, even if you forget that sometimes," Mac said wearily following her.

"I don't forget that, Mac. I, it's been a long week, alright?" she felt herself getting irksome.

Mac wasn't going to let her cut herself off, "what happened to you, I didn't even know you were going undercover."

"Either did I until the day of," Gus retorted, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"It's unacceptable," he said, his voice icy, this wasn't protocol at all.

"Preaching to the choir, but what can you do?" Gus shrugged.

"I will talk to someone tomorrow," clearly he had to put a stop to this, Gus would never say no, believing it was her duty, her cause.

"You don't have to intervene on my behalf Mac, save your chips," she sighed, taking a swallow.

"What happened?" he asked again, knowing something had.

"Not much, went to investigate for special vics turned into something else, now I think it is a case for the feds," Gus shrugged.

Mac studied her, "a building was destroyed. I have reason to believe you are leaving some pertinent details out."

"Nothing you need to worry about, the only evidence I had for the lab didn't make it."

Mac looked quizzical, that was interesting, "are you in any trouble, Gussie?"

"No Mac, I'm not. It was nothing for me really. Except it ensured me that I do much better with homicide."

"Since when does nothing have you make such a dent into a bottle of whiskey?" Mac said pointing at the bottle.

"It just, I wasn't particularly proud of what I was and wasn't able to do on this case, I know you can understand that Mac, you have cases from 10 years ago on your desk."

"Yes, but I try to solve them not forget them."

"Forgetting is the only thing I can do with this one, alright?" Gus leaned back and closed her eyes, "please don't go all dad on me Mac, I'm an adult," she said her eyes still closed.

"I know," Mac sighed and rubbed his face, she was shutting him out. "You want someone to stay with you?" he asked.

Not you, Gus thought. "I'm good," she said.

"I'll let you get back to your night then, just remember to drink plenty of water tomorrow."

"Rock on," Gus said, pouring another, "night, Mac."

Mac let himself out and as soon as he was on the street he dialed a number. "Flack," came the voice on the other end. "Take care of my niece, she's shutting me out," Mac replied.

Flack laughed, "I know that feeling, I'll do what I can."

"Drop by tonight or tomorrow and make sure she doesn't give herself alcohol poisoning. Hopefully she'll open up to you."

"I'll do my best, Mac," Flack said to a dead line. Flack turned the car around and headed back to Gramercy Park, if the boss asks you have to do it, right?

Flack knocked on Gus' door, hearing "Jesus Hopscotching Christ Uncle Mac, I told you I was fine," and then a crash and "dammit!" Gus said opening the door and hopping on one leg.

"Hopscotching?" Flack said bemusedly from the doorway.

"He sent you didn't he, because I wouldn't talk to him?" Flack nodded. "You didn't mention that we had dinner did you?" Flack shook his head. "You both suck," she said studying the welt forming on her shin from where she had whacked into the coffee table corner.

"I just came to rescue your liver," Flack said gesturing at the bottle.

"I'm still a New Orleans gal, Flack," Gus said pouring him a drink.

"I know, but how can I say no to Mac?" Flack remarked sipping the drink, it was almost pure whiskey.

Gus smirked at the face he made, "soda's in the fridge, help yourself, wimp," Gus said turning back to the playstation console leaning against the sofa, figuring while she couldn't be Bond in real life she made a pretty good one for pretend.

"Nice choice," Flack snorted climbing onto the couch behind her.

"I deal in irony," Gus said shrugging, trying to beat the gaggle of bad guys on the screen in front of her, "dammit, die you assholes," she said, her character dying again.

"Lemme!" Flack said grabbing for the controller.

"You think you can just come in here and grab at anything you want?" Gus said holding it close to her chest.

Flack flushed, Gus realized what she said. She flushed back, looking up at him behind her, there was that heat again, this time fueled on her part by too much alcohol. She turned over and felt a buzzing in her ears. He didn't say anything, didn't move, didn't breathe. Gus was overcome with the desire to kiss him, she started to move in to and was both crushed and shocked when he turned his head away.

She snapped back, throwing the controller at him. "Fine, there you go, play away. I'm going to bed." Gus ran to her bedroom and locked the door behind her. She leaned against the door, breathing hard. Crap, crap, crap, she muttered to herself.

Crap, crap, crap, Flack said to himself confused at why he had turned his head. He looked at the controller in his lab that Gus had hurled at him. He started to get up to go after her, but sat back down. What was going on with him, with her, with them? He needed to clear his head and being James Bond for a little bit seemed as good a way to do it as any...

Gus slid down the door, feeling like an idiot. She had felt something between them the past day, hell the past forever it seemed. How many times had he kissed her? But the one time she tried with him, he turned away. Maybe he had to be the alpha, maybe he decided that partnership was the only thing that could be between them. Gus felt a tear escape from the corner of her eye, she furiously wiped it away. She cocked her head, she could hear the sounds of the game in the living room. She debating going back out, but realized she had no idea what to say to him or how to not sound like an idiot. She curled up in her bed, still unmade from when they left it...Gus couldn't believe it had only been that afternoon. She spied Flacks t-shirt in the covers, she pulled it to her face, inhaling. Gus curled into a ball and silently cried herself to sleep listening to her iPod.

Flack played the game for about an hour and then went and knocked lightly on Gus' door. No answer, he turned the knob, locked. His head hadn't cleared much, he still didn't know why he had turned his head except that he didn't want her giving in because of too much Southern Comfort and that he was still wounded from the times she pulled away. He knew that wasn't a good reason, but it was his only reason. He left her a note and headed home.

* * *

**Chapter 56: Hangover**

Gus woke up around noon with a wicked hangover. She stumbled into the apartment, half hoping to find Flack passed out on the couch on in her office, and half relieved when she didn't. She wandered into the kitchen and found a note leaning against the coffee maker, she smiled to herself, "Well he knew I would find it," she muttered.

_Sunshine, Drink some water with your coffee and call me after you've had some aspirin, Mac will kick my ass if I don't make sure you're alright -F_

Gus read the note and turned the coffee maker on and started chugging water. She texted Flack while drinking her first cup of coffee, _Blue Eyes, my liver says it's fine and hydrated, tell Mac to chill. See you tonight at the precinct -G_

Gus went and showered, she heard her phone ping on the vanity and checked it as soon as she stepped out.

_G, Tell your liver it needs a run, meet me in park at 1 -F_

She responded, _F, Remind your liver it hates to run unless chasing something, c u tonight -G_

A minute later her phone pinged, _Liver says also will run if being chased. If no run, then food b4 shift? Please?! -F_

Gus grinned to herself, she had the feeling someone was feeling bad about turning away..._Sorry Blue, meeting the girls! -G_

"Damn girls" Flack muttered sitting on the couch reading the text.

"You going fruity on me Cuz?" Bobby asked.

"Hardly," Flack snorted.

"Since when do you text, grandpa", Bobby teased, he didn't think his cousin even liked technology.

"Trying to stay hip," Flack sneered, putting the phone down.

"Good luck with that," Bobby retorted picking up the Blackberry,

"They sure do hook New York's finest up with some sweet phones, good to see you are finally using it."

"Gimme that," Flack said swiping the phone back as Bobby was trying to see what he had been texting, "it's for official business," he said.

"Official business like text flirting with your incredibly H-A-W-T partner?"

"Don't you have a job to go to? Seeing as you are being a slacker and not going to college?"

"You didn't go to college," Bobby said stiffening up.

"I joined the force instead, dumb ass."

"Whatever, it's my off day. I'm going to go take a shower. Do me a favor and tell your partner she should wear skirts more often," Bobby retorted walking up the stairs.

Flack threw a shoe in his direction, thinking he had to move out soon before he killed his cousin.

* * *

Gus met Stella for a bite before their shifts, Lindsay snuck away to meet them for a late lunch break.

"Gus, oh my god, I am so glad to see you. I can't believe Danny actually hit you!" Lindsay said hugging Gus and gesturing to her cheek.

"He told you about that? I did ask him to do it," Gus shrugged, it has not really that big a deal, she couldn't help it that Messer threw a good enough punch to still be seen.

"You don't have to be quite so into your cases, Gus," Stella replied.

Gus bit back a retort. "I know."

"What happened, why did they put you on an undercover assignment?" Lindsay asked.

"I fit the bill and knew about abused women," Gus shrugged.

"Did you nail the jerks involved?" Stella asked, her eyes flashing.

"I did what I could, I think the feds have the case now, racketeering and all that," Gus was uncomfortable with talking about the case any more, she just wanted to forget it.

"I heard they questioned you twice," Lindsay said biting into her club sandwich.

Gus laughed as she got mayonnaise everywhere, "I'm rubbing off on you, Linds, here," she said handing her a stack of napkins, "now I want to hear all about these subway parties," Gus said steering the discussion away from was happy to get through the rest of the meal without the conversation turning back to her.

"Wow, look at the time" Stella said suddenly, "we need to get to the work." They all filed out and rushed back, splitting at the hallway. "See ya, glad you're safe," Stella said.

"Later Gator, we need a girl's night," Lindsay called over her shoulder.

Gus nodded her head and walked to the pit. Flack was already there.

"Look at Princess, waltzing in, thinks she can show up whenever now that she is all undercover and in the D-" Lafferty was cut off by Flack in his face, "give me an excuse Lafferty, really," he sneered.

"Chill out, both of you. I was less than a block from here and I am ten minutes late, you want to turn me in you go ahead, but then I might have to talk about a certain coffee break yesterday, Lafferty," Gus said squeezing between Flack and Lafferty and dumping her bag under her desk.

The first couple hours of the shift were blissfully quiet. Then calls started pouring in, "what the hell is the deal?" Gus wondered.

"Halloween, don't you look at the calendar?" Parker replied.

"Great," Gus groaned, part of her was still lost in August 2005.

Flack and Gus were out in the city for the rest of the night. One call to the next, all of them bizarre. Flack lost it after one call, a report of a dead guy in a tub at a party that turned out to be a party gag. "Next time, you better hope you are dead, maggot!" he said pinning the kid to a wall.

"Flack, let him go, we got another one," Gus said hanging up her phone.

"For real dead this time?" He snapped. Gus just stared at him, not taking his attitude. "Sorry," he apologized quickly.

"Pussy whipped," retorted the kid who had just been pinned to the wall.

This time it was Gus who snapped and threw him to the wall by his throat, "you have officially made it to the top of my shit list kid," she said with a squeeze and lowering him back down.

"Hey, that's harassment!" the kid squeaked rubbing his throat.

"Yeah, you go tell someone a girl hurt ya', alright?" Gus said walking out slamming the door behind her.

"What was that all about?" Flack asked her.

"Guess I'm still too hungover to deal with punks 14 hours into my shift."

"Gotcha, told you to drink water," Flack said with a smirk, he didn't think he had ever actually seen her admit to a hangover.

"Bite me," she hissed.

"Ironically, our next call."

"What?" Gus couldn't deal with riddles and a still throbbing head.

"Bite marks, like a vampire," Flack bared his teeth.

"That's a good look for you, Flack," Gus said shoving him playfully.

They arrived on scene only to find Angell already there with Hawkes.

"Surprise, surprise," Gus said under her breath.

"What?" Flack didn't get the surprise.

"You're telling me you don't think there might be something going on between those two? Are you blind? Wait, I forgot, male." Gus said walking up to the other female detective. "Angell, you got this one, because I'm beat."

"We're good," Hawkes said, "heard about your UC antics."

"Don't start, Sheldon," Gus said walking back to Flack who was still smarting over the male comment. "Let's go, blue eyes," Gus said dragging him back toward the car, "these two got it covered."

In the car on the way back to the station, Gus looked down at herself, was that...she lifted up her shirt and sniffed, scraping at the red substance before hesitantly tasting it, "Flack how long have I had Caro syrup down the front of me?" she said into her shirt.

"You got it when you throttled that kid by his neck, I was a little scared to tell you though," Flack said drumming on the wheel.

"Happy freaking Halloween, this was a new shirt," she grumbled.

Flack choked back a laugh, "so sometimes you are a girl."

"I'm always a girl, in case you hadn't noticed," she shot back trying to remove the sticky residue.

Flack grabbed her wrist, "you're making it worse, sunshine." Gus slumped against the window. "Still nursing the hangover?"

"Not enough grease. God I want this day over as much as I want a cheeseburger," she responded glumly.

They arrived back at the precinct, Gus went to work on the case files, she hated leaving without them done no matter how long the shift was. Flack had disappeared. "Figures," she muttered, filling out reports. Her phone buzzed a bit later, it was Flack. "Leave me the paperwork, I see," she answered.

"Meet me on the roof, sunshine," he replied hanging up.

Gus looked at her phone, dumbfounded, closed the case file and headed for the roof. Flack was up there with a paper grocery sack. "What the hell, Flack?" she started.

He put a finger to her lips. "Don't ruin my peace offering for last night."

"I was drunk last night Flack, I don't know what you are talking about," she said gulping, the buzzing starting in her ears again.

He shook his head and reached in the bag pulling out a packaged men's shirt, "I give you a new shirt," he reached in pulling out a smaller sack, "a cheeseburger hold the mustard," he handed her the second bag delighting in the grin spreading across Gus' face, "and best of all," he gestured to the sun rising in the distance, "a new day."

Gus just said, "nice," and bit into the burger, "this is the best hangover burger ever," she said wiping the grease off her chin, "but where the hell did you find a clothing store open before dawn?"

"It was from my locker, but I had to go the the Bronx for the burger."

"You drove to the Bronx for a burger."

"Nope," he said reaching back into the bag, "I drove to the Bronx for two burgers" he said wiping ketchup off her nose, "you better not change into that shirt until after you've eaten."

"I'm not taking your shirt, Flack!"

"It will look better on you," he said, biting into his own burger, "happy All Saint's Day by the way."

Gus grinned at him, "I knew it."

"What?" he said feeling for condiments on his face.

"You are so a good catholic boy."

"Not so good, sunshine," Flack said trying to figure out if he should kiss that bit of mayo off her face...damn it she got it.

"I should probably go before I crash out. Thanks for the food," Gus said wiping off her face.

"You want a lift?"

"Just let me go change," Gus said before giving Flack an unexpected hug and cheek kiss. "Thank you," she said, quietly.

"What was that for?"

"You drove to the Bronx for a cheeseburger and gave me a new day, what more could a girl want?"

"Anything for you, sunshine," he said to her retreating figure.


	28. Suffer Injustice and Take Me Home (NWS)

**Chapter 57: Suffer Injustice**

The next couple of weeks were slow as far as homicides went. Gus was ready to climb the walls, actually hating the fact that the NYPD was up to full homicide staff. She was pacing around the pit one night, making everyone nervous.

"Princess, you got to chill, this is a good thing, I promise," Parker said trying to catch her as she lapped by his desk.

"Switch to decaf," Thatcher remarked.

"Not if you want to keep your face," Gus growled.

Suddenly a call of shots fired at a warehouse came in, "I think maybe you and Flack should take this call, huh Broussard?" Parker said.

"Yes, thank god!" Gus said, checking her clip and flying toward the car.

"She always like this?" Parker asked Flack.

"Pretty much," Flack shrugged following in her wake.

"Maybe you don't want to act so excited about someone getting shot when we get to the scene, okay, sunshine?" Flack joked on the ride over.

"I'm not excited, I'm just a little pent up," Gus furrowed her brow, that wasn't exactly what she had meant to say, mind you it was the truth.

Flack refrained from comment, not knowing if he wanted to open that can of worms three blocks from a crime scene.

They arrived on scene to find a frazzled older society type woman berating a security guard, a rapidly deflating giant Nutcracker balloon and a dead guy that looked like he could have been an alien.

"Hey Flack, you know that new day you got me a coupla weeks ago, I think I need another one, because Halloween is back," Gus quipped.

"Hilarious, you want the frazzled one or the beat down one?"

"I'll take the guard, go charm the old lady, blue eyes." Gus walked over to the security guard, "Sir, Detective Broussard, NYPD, I have some questions..."

By sunrise, the CSI's were all on scene, including Hawkes who Mac had insisted perform the 'autopsy' on the balloon. "This job is never boring," he said with a smile.

"You can say that again." Gus replied shaking her head, and she thought New Orleans was weird.

"So paintballer, huh?" Gus asked Danny.

"Big time sport here," he replied, "got some nice gear on him."

"Further proving my theories on men and their guns."

"You're one to talk Broussard," he teased.

"I need coffee," she replied, wandering off.

Returning with two cups and handing one to Flack he took it saying, "Stella and Danny found some blood in the alley, leading to the apartment building next door, so guess it's your favorite time, sunshine."

"Gee and I was just thinking I hadn't had a door slammed in my face in a while," she grinned taking a huge drink of coffee.

"Odds or evens?" Flack asked.

"Flip a coin," she replied.

They met up after questioning anyone that was actually in the building.

"Anything?" Flack asked her.

"3 indecent proposals, 4 numbers, 1 paranoid off his meds and I'm out of cards. You?"

"2 marriage proposals, 3 custody disputes, 6 screamers and a crackpot with a government conspiracy theory about aliens, also no cards left."

"You win," Gus said sighing.

"Means you buy breakfast," Flack replied playfully nudging her.

After a quick breakfast, they checked back in with the lab. Stella informed them they had matched the blood in the alley to a big time paint baller named Cyrus Menlo, who was missing.

"I'll put out an APB," Flack said, getting on his phone.

"I never knew there was this whole lifestyle of paintballers," Gus shrugged.

"To each his own," Stella said, "let's go tell Mac."

The trio trooped into Mac's office. While updating him, Lindsay came through to tell them that trace found at the scene was not GSR but cocaine made to look black. "Get outta here, you need a Master's degree in chemistry just to run drugs these days!" Flack said.

"Or at least to make them," Gus quipped.

"May have been a drug deal gone wrong," Mac said, giving them each their assignments.

* * *

Gus was finishing up with a clerk from the court and was about to deliver a warrant when she nearly ran into Mac and Flack standing on the street, in a heated discussion. "If, did you say if?" she heard Flack say sternly. That was his angry voice she thought, trying to listen but not be seen. "So you think there was more cocaine at that raid and one of my guys skimmed from the stash?"

"I'm just asking questions Don!"

"No you're not just asking questions, Mac, come on I know you, you wouldn't be asking questions if you hadn't already checked it all out. And I'm telling you drugs from that raid wouldn't last six months on the street, so what is this, my interrogation?"

Gus could see Flack's eyes burning even from the distance. "You're overreacting," Gus heard Mac say. She didn't want to hear the rest of the conversation, knowing those could be fighting words and she didn't want in the middle. She slipped into the precinct unnoticed.

Flack stormed in a few minutes later, falling into his desk chair, slamming drawers and swearing.

"Crap," Gus muttered, "what's up?" she asked leaning over her desk.

"Nothing," he sneered. She caught his eyes in her own staring him down. Flack groaned inwardly, he did not want to get into this with her, but she wouldn't back down. "Mac," he sneered finally.

"Musta ticked you off good ,you're madder than a cottonmouth!"

Flack couldn't help but grin at her colloquialism, "you could say that. Though I'm not quite sure what you just said. Mac has his head stuck on my narcotics bust from a couple of months ago."

"The one when you first got back in the field? While I was all gimpy?"

"The very same. And he wants to see my memo book."

"And that's bad because?"

"Well let me see your memo book."

"Fine," Gus shrugged tossing it to him.

He flipped it open, "Sunshine, what the hell is this?"

"My memo book."

"It's al notations and symbols and what is this, it isn't English?"

"Trick I learned from a prof, took all his sessional notes in Hebrew, made it fun if his records were subpoenaed."

He shook his head, "well the rest of us use English, so everything is in there and he wants to see my book to check on my guys, he doesn't trust my word!" Gus just studied him. "What you don't trust me either?" Flack couldn't believe this, though he should have figured, he felt himself getting madder by the second.

"I didn't say anything," Gus calmly replied, hating his anger.

"I guess I can't expect you to take my side on this!" Flack sneered at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gus snapped at him.

"Blood, water," he gestured.

"Partners, trust," she sneered back, wanting to smack him upside the head. This conversation was starting to garner attention, Gus didn't like that. She got up and walked over to his desk, sitting on the edge. "Let's go take a walk" she suggested, leaning towards him.

"How about a drive?" He responded, he had to go see a guy anyway, figure out what was going on.

"Whatever." Gus could care less as long as they got out of the building.

* * *

In the car, Gus didn't ask where they were headed, it was obviously out of the city. Flack suddenly said, "this doesn't mean I think you're uncle is right."

Gus cut into him, "suddenly why is it about Mac being my uncle?"

"Because he is not my favorite person right now and I don't like you being in the middle."

"In the middle of what?"

"Whatever is going down."

"So you think something is going down?"

"I don't know, but I am about to try to find out." He pulled up to the gatehouse of a prison showing his credentials.

Gus turned to him, not sure what to say, "remember I make my own choices and Mac and I don't share a speck of DNA."

"Just wait here," he said to Gus as he got out of the car.

Gus closed her eyes briefly and then called out, "Flack, hold up."

He came around to her side, she lowered the window, "this ain't a social call, sunshine."

"I kinda got that, hon, I just wanted to say, I have your back. No matter what."

"Maybe, maybe not," he said walking away.

"Dammit!" she said slamming her fist into the dash as soon as he was out of sight.

He wasn't in a better mood on the way back to the precinct. He said nothing the entire way and neither did Gus.

* * *

Back in the lab, Danny showed them a photo of a missing person. "No idea," Gus said.

"I think I talked to her, she was the alien conspiracy chick."

"Ah the one that won you breakfast," Gus cracked almost getting a smirk out of Flack.

Stella and Danny looked at the pair of them. "Let's go talk to her again," Stella said to Flack and then turned to Gus, "you want to come do crackpot detail, Gus?"

Gus didn't want anyone else to pick up on the tension between her and Flack, "Nah, I got some paperwork. Have fun though."

Gus was sitting at her desk when Flack came back again. He didn't acknowledge her, and it was like a knife to her heart. He was standing talking with the guys about the Rangers game that he had watched with her the night before, when Mac came in.

Gus felt both cornered and another stab to the chest.

Mac barely glanced her way. "Don, do you know why I'm here?" Mac asked.

Flack went to his desk, started to open a drawer, slammed it shut and then sat down, "do you care about the consequences?"

"I know this isn't easy for you."

"I'm not talking about me, I'm talking about the hundred of arrests this cop has made."

Gus inched her chair back and over towards Parker's desk, "can I just hide under your desk for a few minutes?" she whispered.

"And miss this?" Parker whispered back, straining to hear. Gus gestured and Parker finally caught up, "oh yeah, I forgot, kind of sucks for you, family versus partner, glad I'm not in your shoes!"

"Thanks Parker, you always know just what a girl needs to hea-" she trailed off seeing Flack throw his memo book on the edge of the desk and Mac take it.

"Dammit!" she growled, scooting back to her desk hearing the last bit of Mac's speech, "because he disrespected the badge that you and I wear."

Mac gave Flack one last look and briefly moved his eyes over to hers. Flack stared after him and then turned to Gus with a look that completely wounded her.

He looked beyond crushed. She willed him to talk to her, but she could tell by his eyes that he was shutting her out. Gus couldn't handle this. What had happened at the prison, what was in the book? More or most importantly, what was going on in Flack's head and how could she comfort him?

She got up and went around to the side of his chair, crouching down. He didn't even look at her. Gus_c_ouldn't remember a time she had felt so close or so separated from someone.

It might not hurt so much if she could stop caring,"You once asked me if I could try to trust you, now I am asking you to do the same thing. Forget for a second I am related to who I am, and tell me as someone you trust. What is going on?"Flack just shook his head. Gus felt like begging, "I can't force you to tell me, but I don't think I can handle you not telling me." He remained silent, still refusing to look at her. "How dare you!" she hissed under her breath, it was impossible to have this conversation here.

"How dare I what?" he hissed back.

She closed her eyes and the slowly stood up, "for somebody who always complains about me not letting you in..." she trailed off , paused and said, "I guess I know where I stand then." She turned and walked away, refusing to look back, her body language clearly pointing out to Flack that she could shut down better than him.

He caught up with her in the hallway on the way to the lab outside her old office, she was slumped against a wall, her eyes closed. "I'm sorry Gus, I want to but I don't think you can understand," Flack said to her.

She turned away, rubbing her face with her hands, "you're right, I can't understand if you don't tell me. But if you think I don't have any idea what it's like to be out there entirely on your own, then maybe I was wrong about..." she threw her hands up, "everything, maybe I was wrong about everything!"

Flack was at a loss, "Gus it's not fair for me to ask you to make a choice between me and family."

"Did you ever consider for a second that maybe you are as much my family as he is? Or that maybe that I might just look at things a little different than Mac does?" she stared at him, feeling like she had nothing left to lose at this point. He studied her with deep blue eyes.

"No, I guess not," he finally said, rubbing his head.

"Well why don't you consider that for a minute!" Gus said storming back to her desk.

"Dammit!" he shouted, wanting to hit at something, but choosing instead to head back into the pit. He knew that his world was about to get shaken up and he wanted, no, he needed, Gus by his side for it.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed sitting down to work on paperwork.

"I know," she said, deep in her own paperwork.

A good while later Flack spoke up,"you do keep all the case files in English, right, Broussard?" Gus knew that she often called him by his last name, but something seemed wrong when he did it to her. She would give anything for a sunshine right about now.

She nodded, saying "but here's something you might want to look up _Accipere quam facere praestat injuriam_" she wrote it on a post-it and leaned over to stick it on his desk, "it's still a two way street, Flack," she whispered, sitting back down and feeling like she could fall apart.

Flack pulled up a translation page, 'it is better to suffer an injustice than to do an injustice' he read. "Do you always have to be right, sunshine?" he smirked at her.

She smiled back, "no, I just usually am." Her face clouded, seeing Mac walk in the door with two uniforms.

Flack followed her gaze, his eyes turning to steel.

They both watched, along with most of the squad as Mac stripped Detective Truby of his shield and weapon. Gus felt a familiar whooshing in her head, the tunnel back. She felt woozy and went to splash water on her face, willing herself to not puke.

* * *

**Chapter 58: Take Me Home NWS**

"I wonder if snitching runs in the family?" Lafferty said behind her back as she was heading back into the pit.

"You wanna say that to my face Lafferty, or maybe take this out of here?" Gus said turning to him, ready to take his head off.

"You couldn't handle what I would do to you, princess," Lafferty replied, leering at her.

"You couldn't handle me and I am sorry you think that snitching and integrity are synonymous, by the way that means 'the same' in case you didn't know," Gus said, ready to start swinging, she just didn't care anymore.

"Princess, you are walking on very thin ice and I don't think you can swim," he sneered down at her, clenching his muscles. Gus tightened her fists.

"Reel it in, both of you!" Flack snapped from behind them.

"Oh look your prince is here, good to know he has someone's back around here," Lafferty shot off giving both Flack and Gus a look.

"Screw off Lafferty," Gus snapped at him.

"He ain't always gonna be around to save you, princess," Lafferty sneered.

"Let's go, Gus...now!" Flack said halfway to the door, his eyes ice blue.

Outside, in the cold rain Gus couldn't contain her emotions, "I'm not a frigging puppy dog, Flack, I'm not just going to come whenever you call."

"I'm not saying you are, I just know how you can get and I have heard how Lafferty can get, so I decided to diffuse the situation, besides I needed a to get out of there."

A few shots later at a hidden booth in Sully's and Gus leaned across the table to grab Flack's hand. "You did the right thing, even if it doesn't feel that way right now."

"Separating you two, nah that felt fine."

"Flack," shaking head, "you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know. It just feels like I am giving up a brother."

"He made his own bed, Flack. You can't cover for something this big." He seemed so dejected, so ruined, Gus was at a loss. "I'm not saying it is going to be easy, but you'll get through this. And Flack?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll really do have your back, no matter what."

"You can't say that, you don't know that!"

"I'm saying it, I know it."

"What if Mac has something against me now, how can you choose me over him?"

"It's not about that. I am my own person. It wouldn't be the first time I've had a difference of opinion than him. He hated that I didn't go to med school or at least neuro-psych, he practically endorses the belief that my education is hoodoo voodoo."

Gus looked at him, he still seemed disbelieving. "Fine, believe me or don't but you were the one that forced me to believe in partnership. You are doing a crap job of following your own belief system though." She threw some money down and said, "goodnight Flack, if you want to talk for real, you know where to find me," and she walked out.

* * *

Flack followed behind a couple of minutes later, his long strides catching quickly up to her, "Gus, it's just...Mac and you and-"

Gus stopped him and turned, grabbing both his arms,"this isn't about Mac, this is about us. You and me, no one else. What is so hard about that?" she stared at him her eyes practically on fire.

Suddenly she was loosing herself in his blue eyes and then falling into his arms, kissing hungrily at him, not caring who saw in the middle of the sidewalk or that it was raining on them.

Flack broke away and looked around,"you sure this time, Gus, because I really can't handle you running off again."

"I'm sure this time,'" she said pulling his head back down, "now take me home out of this rain, Don."

Gus had no recollection on the cab ride back to her place other than a bemused cab driver and fogging up windows in the back seat of the cab, both of them kissing with hunger and desperation. Flack and Gus separated long enough to pay the driver and to get upstairs. Gus fumbled with the lock, ready to break down the door. She was letting herself fall this time, no matter what. She slammed the door shut behind Flack, pouncing about ready to tear his clothes off.

He caught her by the wrists, "you still sure, sunshine, this isn't just anger?"

"You're killing me here" she said kissing his neck and nibbling on his ear.

"You ain't the only one," he groaned as her tongue flicked expertly around the edge of his ear.

"So what is the damn problem?" her voice was husky with need.

He peeled her off of him and took her hand gently leading her to the bedroom,"sorry to disappoint you, sunshine, but I have been waiting a long damn time for this, and we're gonna take it real slow," he grinned evilly at her, his eyes full of passion.

He caught her in a kiss that left her breathless and leaned her slowly back on to the bed, "you okay with that?" he moaned, his eyes burning into hers. Gus gulped and could do more than nod as he slowly, one at a time, undid her buttons.

He groaned, following the buttons with a series of kisses down from her face, to her throat, her chest, her cleavage, her impossibly flat stomach. It was taking everything out of him to keep himself under control. Despite the fact that he had seen her in various states of undress, her being unashamed or unaware, it was completely different this close, this intimate. Sure he had been with plenty of women, gorgeous women but none of them seemed as real to him as Gus did. He wanted to drag this out for as long as possible, he just wasn't so sure of his sustainability at his point, especially now as he fumbled with the button on her pants, and she wordlessly arched up to help them off. Not a word had been uttered since he laid her on the bed, it didn't need to be though. They had constant conversations without saying a word on a daily basis.

Flack realized that Gus was down to her underwear, matching and far too sexy for the office if anyone had consulted him, no wonder the guys were always trying to look down her pants. He also realized he was still fully dressed save his shoes. He unclipped his shield, creds and piece, lying it on the bedside table by hers, struck by the sight for a second. This brought partnership to a whole new and complicated level. His thoughts were broken by Gus who had swung up to her knees, and was undoing his tie, he helped her get it off and then let her take over the unbuttoning...

Gus felt like her skin was about to catch fire, as she fought with Flack's buttons. She finished with the last one and shoved the shirt from his body, lingering slightly against the front of his trousers, feeling the heat and hardness straining within. She untucked his undershirt and worked it slowly up, leaving a trail of kisses behind it, up his toned stomach and chest, over his scars, up to his neck. He caught her mouth with his, tongues probing, dancing. She reached for his belt buckle as he flicked off her bra. In wordless seconds, both urged on by moans and desire burning through them the rest of their clothes vanished. Flack looked deep into Gus' green eyes wanting to remember this moment for as long as possible, her light hair spilling over the dark pillows. A sound caught in her throat. "What?" he asked, tenderly.

"Safety first,"

"The safety's are on both guns I checked."

Gus rolled her eyes and cracked a smile, "Not what I mean blue eyes," she reached over and around him for the nightstand drawer, he took the opportunity to trail down the profile and underside of her breast with light kisses. "That tickles," she said handing him the foil wrapped package.

"Not exactly what a guy wants to hear, sunshine," he said, sliding up on top of her and then deep into her.

"Oh God," she groaned, it better than any of her most graphic fantasies, a perfect fit it seemed.

"That's more like it," Flack said thrusting and groaning himself. Their wordless communication continued, as they writhed on the bed, both searching and savoring something they had wanted for so long. Groans, moans, and sighs punctured the shadows of the room until

Gus made a chocking noise, "I can't hold on," she uttered.

"Just let go, sunshine," Flack whispered into her ear, and then moved back enough to stare down at her and to leverage a deep thrust. Her eyes went impossibly wide and almost turned black, a guttural noise caught in her throat, her legs wrapped tightly around Flack's waist, her whole body going tense and then quivering beneath him. It was enough to send him over the edge, nanoseconds later he groaned, deep in his chest and felt a powerful release and then a euphoric peace.

He leaned down to cover her face with kisses. He carefully rolled off of her.

She flung her arm over her head, "Wow, that was way better than I ever dreamed."

Flack slid his eyes over to her, not turning his head, "You too huh?"

"Since practically the first day I ran into you," she laughed, feeling a sense of contentment and belonging she had never even imagined she could.

"Don't go anywhere," he said sliding out of the bed.

"You have made me physically incapable of movement," she sighed.

"Good to know," he called from the hallway.

He returned a few minutes later, to find Gus sprawled face down and dead asleep. He cocked his head to the side and said, "shoulda guessed you weren't the cuddling type" and slid in beside her.

* * *

Sometime during the early morning hours, she became the cuddling type or he did. Either way Gus woke up to sunlight streaming in and she was curled up by Flack's side, facing away from him but pinning his arm to the bed.

She had a moment of terror upon realizing that last night hadn't been a dream. She froze and stiffened still not opening her eyes.

"Gungher," Flack stirred, and then turned to spoon her, inhaling the scent of her.

"Don," she whispered.

"Nhuh?" he said into her hair, not fully awake.

"If you are considering the possibility of chewing your arm off to escape or want to otherwise pretend last night never happened, I can just not turn over or open my eyes and let you slip out," Gus babbled moving away from him slightly.

"Not a chance, sunshine, I am firmly attached to both of my arms," he said pulling her back to him and kissing her neck.

Not the only firm thing, Gus thought to herself with a smile and flipped over to kiss him, sliding her leg over his straddling him, "Well in that case," she said into his neck...

The second time was even better. Still wordless, but intense, contentedly slow at first, until both of them reach the same conclusion of the point of no return. They remained in an embrace afterwards, Flack muttering, "did we just, at the same...?". Gus nodded, a grin spreading across her face lighting it up. "Nice timing" he smirked.

"Don't be so full of yourself."

"I wasn't, I'm aware you were here too," he said not want to slip out, but knowing he needed to.

Gus solved it for him, "coffee" she demanded, pulling out of his embrace.

"You ever thought of seeking help for your addiction, sunshine?" he asked, slipping into his boxers and undershirt.

"Thought I just had," she smirked, snuggling into the covers with a satisfied grin. Flack shook his head with a grin and headed to the kitchen.

The coffee was dripping into the carafe when both of them had the same instant realization, Gus skidded into the kitchen, in an over sized t-shirt, "Holy crap, Flack we-" she started.

"Slept together, twice," he finished, pouring her a mug of coffee.

"What does this mean?" she asked after her first gulp.

"Mean why does it have to mean something? Stop analyzing, Gus."

Gus looked panicked, did that mean he just wanted it to be a one time thing, that she was somehow supposed to just deal with a one night stand with her partner, because that could be weird and how was she supposed to not look like they had slept together at work and oh man everyone was going to have a field day with this- Gus' thoughts were interrupted by a deep kiss.

"I didn't mean it that way. I was trying to say..." he stopped, what was he trying to say? He studied her chewing on her lip, brow furrowed, hair mussed, glowing. His heart caught in his throat. "I am saying I care about you a hell of a lot, Gus, and this has been a long time coming. And we will deal with consequences as they come up. We are a team, a partnership and this is just a deeper level of that," he looked so intense Gus actually backed up a couple of steps.

She was thinking 'whoa, and I thought I was over thinking this'. "Somehow I doubt Thatcher and Lafferty are having this same conversation this morning, Flack," Gus said with a grin.

"Only because you are way sexier and more irresistible than either of those two goons," Flack said, covering her mouth with his, deftly wrenching the coffee mug from her hand and putting it on the counter.

"So are you, but Flack?"

"Huh?" he questioned, his hands sliding up her t-shirt, happy to discover there was nothing beneath it.

"I think you need to go home, otherwise we won't make it to work or everyone will know what we have been up to the second I walk in and after yesterday..." she trailed off, reaching for her mug.

Remembering his last hour or so at the precinct, a storm cloud gathered in his eyes, "yeah, that." he shrugged, "you're right again, sunshine, I'll see you at the house, and promise me you won't wear anything low cut."

Gus smirked, "I promise, blue eyes," she said scooting past him and heading to the shower, "you can see yourself out," she called not looking back.


	29. Revelations

**Chapter 59: Revelations**

Gus made it to work, cursing the afternoon shift, she hated commuting in it. This, exacerbated by the coffee she managed to spill down her coat, ensured she was anything but glowing when she finally slumped at her desk in the precinct. She was attempting to remove the coffee stain when her phone rang, "Broussard."

"I need you in my office, now!" Mac's voice said.

What the hell, he hadn't bugged her apartment or something had he, how could he have known, why else would he want to see her?

Flack had just come in and saw her face, "what's up?" he questioned.

"Mac, wants me in his office, now," she said pulling a face and walking out of the pit.

Gus dragged herself to Mac's office dreading whatever he might have to say. She slunk in, and immediately sunk into a chair in front of his desk. "How's Don?" Mac asked first thing.

Gus tried to not react, not wanting to give Mac anything to work with, "he has probably had better weeks at work," Gus shrugged.

"I had to ask for it, I had to take the course of action I did," Mac said steadily, studying Gus carefully.

"We all have choices we have to make", was all Gus gave him. She was blocking him out.

"I didn't call you in here to talk about Flack."

Gus visibly relaxed, "what do you need then, Mac?"

"Claire's son found me, he has been following Stella since my birthday, thought she was Claire."

"Wha-" Gus leaped from her chair, "how, he's here, I didn't even know where she had-" Gus was stunned. She had been nine the summer Claire came to visit them, her belly swollen and scared out of her mind. She didn't really remember what happened, other than her parents had paid to ship Claire off somewhere to have the child and put it up for adoption and to get on with her life.

Gus calculated, "he's eighteen," was all she said.

"He is," Mac said back.

"I didn't know anything about it, Mac, I don't remember, I was a kid, I just remember coming home from camp and wondering why Ti Claire wasn't happy and wouldn't play with me. She never talked to me about it much other than warning me to not get pregnant a million times when I was a teenager."

"She spoke to me about him often, she didn't keep secrets."

Gus wondered if that was a dig, but didn't dwell on it. "So are you guys going to have like a relationship now?" Gus asked.

"I haven't figured that far ahead yet. His name's Reed, he was...taken aback when I informed him Claire was killed during 9/11."

"The poor kid was probably crushed," Gus murmured, "let me know if there is anything I can do."

"I would like for you to meet him, if he will let me into his life, seeing as you two actually share the same bloodline."

Gus felt her world spin a bit, thinking of Flack throwing his hands up and sneering 'blood, water' yesterday. "I guess we do," she muttered, "I'm going to go check on Flack," Gus said getting up.

"He may just need some space, Gus," Mac warned knowing how Flack could get.

Gus fought a bemused smile, "maybe," she choked out, walking out of the office.

Stella caught her in the hallway and dragged her to the canteen, "did Mac tell you?" Stella questioned.

"Hold up on the interrogation for a sec, Stel, buy me a coffee first."

* * *

Meanwhile Flack was taking a pretty good verbal beating down in the pit, which definitely put a dent in his euphoric mood from earlier.

"Maybe you've been hanging out with them scientists too much, Junior, forget what it means to be a cop."

"Yeah, your daddy know you turned yet, should be a fun Thanksgiving at the Flack's."

"Probably was trying to win his way into his partner's pants."

"Yeah right, girl probably doesn't even have a pussy, other than Flack, that is."

Flack sat there, trying to ignore the ridicule, knowing it was coming, he had tried to forget about it last night and this morning, and Gus sure had done a good job of that...

.._.But the peace only lasted until he got home and Sam was waiting on him, practically attacked him as soon as he entered the door. "What the hell did you do, bro. Dad's been calling, grandma is having kittens?"_

"_Just some work stuff, sis, you don't have to worry about it."_

"_I'm not, but I am not your damn answering service, maybe you could try to swing by home whenever you do something to incur the wrath of our father."_

"_I'll call them later."_

"_Yeah well, they are calling me now," Sam said, pointing to her phone._

"_Great," Flack snarked storming into the kitchen, "I don't want to listen to any lectures, Sammy, I can't deal with that right now, I need a shower."_

_"Fine, I'll at least tell them you're alive."_

"_I'll be down in a few." Flack stormed up the stairs and took a scalding hot shower. All he wanted to do was lie in bed with Gus for another oh decade or so before having to face reality, but that obviously wasn't going to happen._

"_That is a truly hideous tie," Sam said when he came back into the kitchen, she was pretending to pour over a magazine._

"_You bought it for me, Sam!"_

"_Yeah, well I must a been drunk when I picked it out, I apologize."_

"_How pissed is dad?"_

"_I think he would be less if you called him instead of the phone ringing off the hook the entire morning from every precinct from here to Albany. Tough case, I presume?"_

"_Worse, I had to give evidence that got a detective arrested."_

_Sam whistled, "well, well, Donnie boy, I think I may finally have a chance to know what being the favorite child feels like. Didn't think I would ever see that day."_

_"Sammy, come on!"_

"_Just saying. You'll be fine, just call him or stop by."_

"_I will later, I kinda have a lot going on right now."_

"_More than busting a fellow officer, wounding our father's soul and breaking Gram's heart? What did you do, sleep with your partner?" Flack didn't move a muscle, but his eyebrow twitched. "Jesus, you did, you slept with Gus!"_

"_No, I didn't."_

"_You never could lie to me for long, Donnie, not even when we was kids and you broke the head off my favorite doll."_

"_Not another word," he growled at her. "You breathe another word, and I will make sure your car is towed every time you park it within 50 feet of a no parking zone."_

_Sam thought about all the tickets Donnie had gotten rid of for her, and how often she did illegally park, she paled. "Fine, but I think it's a good thing." He glared at her. "Last word on it, hand to god," she said making a locking motion to her lips._

Flack tapped his pen against his desk wondering what Gus was doing in Mac's office still. The captain had already come by for a chat, telling him he knew it was tough but he had done the right thing...blah blah saying all the right political things, but Flack didn't buy a word of it, he could tell by the look on the man's face.

Gus finally came back, clearly shaken. The guys had already spent their energy on ribbing Flack, so they didn't even bother with her. Flack knew it would come her way eventually, he would try his best to deflect it, but it was inevitable. She sat in her desk, visibly pale."What, what did he say, did he guess?"

Gus shook her head, cocking it towards the room, "I got paper work," she growled, mean enough to frighten off anyone thinking about bugging her. She sent a text to Flack, _Not us, but something I will have to deal with at some point, talk later, okay? -G_

Flack picked up his phone when it buzzed, read the text and nodded.

Thatcher snapped at them then, "hey Caine and Abel, you're taking this call, body in a dumpster?"

"Your reference makes no sense, Thatcher, I mean Judas or Brutus could have worked but-" Gus was cut off by Flack dragging her out to the car.

"Sunshine, don't make things worse by showing off."

"I was merely pointing out the fatal flaw in his reference, it's not my fault he's an idiot," Gus retorted, not in the mood for any boys' club antics.

"He's an angry idiot who is a lot bigger than you and I can't watch you every second," Flack pointed out to her.

"Fine!" Gus huffed.

Arriving at the scene Gus remarked, "yhy do I get the feeling we are going to mysteriously get the call for over floater, crispy critter or dumpster dive for the next while?"

"Probably the least of our worries," Flack said with a sigh

"What do you mean?" Gus wondered if he was talking about their earlier antics or something else.

"Nothing, it's just petty crap. And I gotta deal with the legend himself on top of it all," Flack sneered.

"Good times," Gus responded, and then gagged as they got close to the dumpster, the uniforms were staying well away. The air hung heavy with the scent of decomposition mixed with rotting seafood and other garbage, the damp alley mixing in mildew and other damp scents.

"That is horrific," Flack made a horrible face

"And it's been cold," she ended with.

"It hasn't been cold," Flack said, seriously this girl did not know from cold.

"Coldish, enough. Not baking hot," Gus said hesitantly lifting the dumpster cover and covering her nose with her arm, "Christ, its been a while, that smell still gets you," she said tearing up.

"How often you smell something this bad, sunshine?" Flack asked peering over the side of the dumpster and grimacing.

"Try a couple a hundred bodies rotting for a week in summer heat in attics or floating in flood waters mixed with 400,000 rotting refrigerators. This isn't shit," she said moving some trash off the body. "Gutted" she remarked.

"Like a fish," Flack responded.

"At least we don't have to do the diving," Gus said propping the lid open and gesturing to Lindsay who was grimacing on the edge of the crime scene tape.

"Did you lose a bet, Monroe?" Flack asked her.

"Messer pulled rank," Lindsay replied trying to not hurl. "That is horrible, I don't think I have smelled anything worse!"

"Don't get her started on that," Flack said gesturing to Gus who was poking through the dumpster with a stick.

"I think he was baked and I don't mean stoned," she called, "check this out Linds," Gus said lifting up an arm that was rather bronzed.

Flack and Lindsay both turned away. "Why is she so bent?" Flack asked Lindsay.

"Don't look at me, she's your partner."

Flack shrugged, "are we going to question any witnesses Gus or do you want me to leave you and the body alone?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Gus said hustling over.

"You better hose yourself down before you get back in the car," Flack said. "No one's going to talk to you," he said sniffing her.

"It's not me," she said pointing, "Lindsay just stirred the pot so to speak." Lindsay had in fact requested one of the techs remove the sewer manhole cover. "That completes the trifecta by the way," Gus said gagging.

"Come on, let's talk to some people upwind," Flack said pushing her forward.

A good while later while not getting anywhere on the case, Flack stop Gus and pulled her around the corner. "What did Mac want, sunshine?" he demanded trying to be calm and hide his worry.

"Wasn't about you. Except him saying maybe you might need some space, which was really hard to not laugh at by the way considering..." she trailed off, shuffling her feet and turning beet red.

Flack was bemused by her sudden awkwardness, she always seemed so self-assured, even more than he was and he didn't think that was possible. He had to rescue her though, so he placed a hand on either side of her head on the brick wall she was leaned against and eased toward her, kissing her gently, "I'm not such a fan of spaces without you in them right now, sunshine," he softly said.

"Flack, we are on the street!" she said ducking under his arm, still flushed.

"Gotcha, but what did Mac want?" Gus stared down at Flack's tie trying to decipher it, was that one fish two fish, red fish blue fish in a paisley? "Earth to Gus," he said waving his hand in front of her face.

"I have a cousin," she said in the same tone Newton probably used when he discovered gravity.

Flack shrugged his shoulders, "I have about three hundred," he said feeling lost.

"Claire had a child," she said, hoping he would catch up.

"Mac has a kid!" he exclaimed.

"No, focus Flack, when she was a teenager Claire had a kid who she gave up, I had just turned 10. He's 18 and tracked down...well Stella thinking she was Claire, but Mac was there and..." Gus didn't know what else to say, she looked up at Flack. "I actually have some one alive that I am truly related to. However, I get the idea that Mac failed to mention that on his meeting with Reed."

"Reed's the kid?" Flack said trying to keep up. He knew that Gus' father had also been an only child born to elderly parents who died before Gus was born. He also knew that her maternal grandparents had died in a car accident when Gus was small, she hadn't known them very well. It started to sink in what it might feel like to discover someone was out there who actually shared some of your bloodline and then also not have the person know about it, "Mac didn't tell him."

"I think telling him Claire was dead was more than enough of a shock. Apparently this all happened right before he read over your memo book and came to hook up Truby. Guess we weren't the only ones with a complicated night," she sighed.

"I didn't know it was that complicated, Gus. Seemed pretty natural to me," Flack said squaring his shoulders.

"But it could become complicated," she sighed again, "I'm not trying to argue."

"You don't regret last night, right sunshine?" Flack asked, praying she did not.

Gus shook her head, "of course not, or this morning," she grinned wickedly, "or potentially tonight, but...we just have to...I just want..." she was at a loss for words.

"What, what do you want?" Flack questioned, realizing he would move mountains to give her just about anything she wanted.

She leaned forward resting her forehead on his chest, "I want that part of us to be just us. Without everyone in our business. You know how they all can be, even those with the best intentions, I can only imagine what Thatcher or Lafferty would do," she shuddered.

Flack wrapped his arms around her, patting her on the back, "fine, you want this to just be about us, it will be. Mind you it has been hard enough for me to hide how I feel about you this long."

Gus' head snapped up, suddenly she felt like she was drowning, she was desperate to ask what have you been feeling and for how long, but she was terrified of the answer.

"Come on, I want to go question the brother," Gus said switching back into work mode and escaping from Flack's arms.

"Right behind you, sunshine," Flack said shaking his head, dumbfounded.

* * *

**Chapter 60: Benefits**

They left separately that night, as Gus was in the lab with Lindsay until the point of exhaustion and Mac demanded she leave. "Like you don't sleep here half the time!" she snapped.

"I have a couch in my office, you don't anymore," he responded. "Go!" he said leaving no room for argument.

She reviewed a text on her way home, _Sweet Dreams, -F _she smiled and did a little happy dance.

She was back in the lab after 5 hours, bugging Adam.

"Don't you have someone to go question, where's your other half anyway?" he asked her.

"No, I don't, give me something to work with and who are you talking about?"

"Flack, you two are peas in a pod," he said, peering into a microscope, "I think these fibers may be from women's underwear. They were found in the vic's pocket."

"Sounds like a cheater to me," Gus replied.

"Not every guy is a jerk you know, Gus," Adam replied.

"How often you go sticking panties in your pocket, Adam?"

"Good point," Adam said, turning back to the microscope.

"So how often do you go sticking panties in your pocket, Adam?" said a bemused voice behind them.

"I'm going to go with never, Flack," Adam replied, not looking up.

Gus smiled at Flack, but noticed the bemused expression was already gone from his face. In fact she couldn't even see a trace of dimple. That couldn't be good. She wrinkled her nose at him and jerked her head toward the empty canteen. "Page me when you get something more to use, Adam," Gus said walking out.

"I'm working on it," he grumbled.

"Sit!" Gus demanded as soon as she and Flack entered the canteen.

"I ain't a dog, sunshine," he snapped.

Gus rolled her eyes, her back turned to him dropping coins in for horrific faux cappuccinos.

"Don't roll your eyes," Flack said to her back.

"You are scary sometimes, you know that Flack?"

"So are you!" Flack was generally torn between horror and fascination in how well she could read him.

"What's going on?" she said turning around and wincing at the hot stream of liquid that burnt her hand.

"Attempted to talk to my dad last night," Flack said, his face falling.

"Attempted?" she asked searching his face and setting the cup down.

"Let's just say I'm not feeling much like the prodigal son right now," he slumped over the cup.

"It went that well?" Gus said sitting behind him, wanting to throw her arms around him, but she knew that would guarantee someone would walk in.

"It was more like an hour of strained glowering and growling. Luckily Sam called to ask for money, bore the brunt of it," Flack shook his head.

"Way to throw her under a bus, Flack!" Gus just couldn't understand sibling relationships.

"I didn't, not my fault she doesn't have a job and dropped out of school," Flack snapped.

"Tough love, I forgot," she muttered. "I am sorry, Flack, truly."

"Not your fault. I just doubt I will be going over there for dinner any time soon." Flack felt lost, it wasn't the first or probably even thousandth arguement he had with his father, but sometimes he wished they could just yell it all out in the open and be truthful and move on.

Gus drummed her fingers on the table, "guess I'll have to supply you with more meals then, huh?" she joked.

"Guess you're even more stuck with me now," he volleyed back, staring intensely at her, happy she was trying to lighten the mood and also wanting to do very work inappropriate things to her up against that glass wall. Gus felt herself flushing again. "You are going to have to stop doing that, sunshine, or everyone will know." She was tongue tied as well. "I'm going to go harass Adam," Flack said with one last smoldering stare.

Gus melted in her chair.

"You alright, you look overheated? Lindsay asked coming in, frowning at some test results.

"Fine, fine," Gus choked, "what did you find?"

"Finally sorted out the 17 samples found under the victim's nails. Most of them matched the garbage, proving he was killed in the dumpster and struggled to get out, but we also found two DNA samples, one male related to the vic and one female. Female has a hit in the system, Karen Franks."

"Karen, huh, that was the name of the brother's wife. Wonder if the hit is under her maiden name, how old is the record?" Gus asked

"Five years," Lindsay said flipping some pages.

"Heh, they were married three years ago, wife was complaining about a forgotten anniversary when I questioned them," she picked up her phone and dialed Flack. "Why is it men can't keep it in their pants and yet are shocked when they get killed for it?" she said as soon as he answered.

"I am getting far too much crap down here in the pit to deal with feminist riddles, sunshine," Flack replied.

"Brother did it," Gus said resolutely.

"Let's go pick him up," Flack said hanging up.

"If they've been killed, how do you know they are shocked?" Adam asked from behind Lindsay and Gus, chewing on a muffin. Lindsay and Gus both shook their heads and walked off.

A couple of hours later after making the brother dissolve into tears, and confess in the interrogation room Gus happily snapped at the uniform, "get him out of here!"

"Remind me to never cheat on you," Flack said amused at her flaying of the brother.

"Should it ever enter into your mind, you will end up in the swamp as gator bait!" Flack gulped, knowing she was serious. "Speaking of which..." Gus started.

"Speaking of what?" Flack asked, worried.

"We never did discuss what our arrangement was," Gus shrugged, flipping the case file shut and walking to the pit.

"I wasn't aware of an arrangement," Flack said walking alongside her.

"Are we just PWB or what?" Gus was trying to remain light and easygoing, but she also knew that she wouldn't be able to separate herself from her emotions with a man that knew so much about her.

"Huh?" he hated when she used slang he didn't understand, where did she get it from, he needed a Sam to Gus translator or something. He looked up in confusion before realizing Gus had already walked into the pit.

"So you want to be Judas or Brutus?" was Thatcher's way of greeting her.

"I've always more fancied myself Beatrice from Much Ado," she replied gliding past his stunned look.

"Your smarts won't always save your ass Broussard!" he called across the room, glaring at Flack as he walked in, "Judas, Brutus or this Beatrice chick?" Thatcher snarled at him.

"Flack will do just fine," he said sitting down across from Gus, "you got all intellectual on him again didn't you?"

Gus shrugged, "only Shakespeare," she said innocently.

"When are you gonna stop poking the rabid dog with a stick?"

"About now," she said signing her name on the paperwork. "I got four hours until I have to be back" she said while simultaneously texting him, _Ya coming blue eyes ; ) ?_

"I'll drive ya," he said upon reading the text, reaching for his jacket.

In the car he said, "Shakespeare, you really had to bring up Shakespeare to him?" he groaned. "They teach that in high school, Flack, I wasn't in a zone of improbability."

"If it isn't in Sports Illustrated, it is in that zone," Flack retorted.

"Much ado was made into a movie, not a very good one mind you..." Gus said innocently.

Flack snorted and then said, "but till all graces be in one woman, one woman shall not come in my grace."

Gus bit her tongue in shock, "did you just quote Benedick at me?"

"Maybe there was this play at school once that I was in..." he smirked.

Gus licked her hand, grimacing at the blood.

"What did you do now?" he sighed.

"Bit my tongue, big time," she said wincing.

"Damn, I was about to put it to good use!"

"It is still functioning," she said flirtatiously, and then, "park legally would ya" she said pointing at a spot two blocks away.

"Fine," he said pulling in. The walked to the building, hands shoved in each of their pockets, touching but not overtly, acting like kids skipping school.

Mrs. Potter was in the lobby holding court with some of the gentlemen in the building. She was not happy when they turned their attention to Gus. "Excuse me," she said haughtily, "she has a gentleman caller with her, though I do find that a bit unladylike at noon on a Thursday. Though he is handsome enough...and I am so glad you aren't turning out to be a tile muncher, Augusta dearie."

Gus tried to hold back laughter, Flack almost passed out doing the same. "See ya later, Mrs. Potter," Gus aid stepping into the elevator and slapping Flack on the back.

"Tile muncher?" he snorted.

"Lesbian," she translated.

"Well I do have to say I agree with the old bat," Flack said smiling down at her knowingly. He held her in a heated kiss that lasted all the way up and into the apartment.

Thirty minutes later, both satiated and sweating, they lounged on top of the covers.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the afternoon?" Gus asked. Flack shrugged,

"Recover, good god woman, I think you're trying to kill me!"

"Not yet at least," Gus grinned, snaking over him to pull his shirt on to head to the kitchen.

Flack usually didn't wish to be eighteen again, but her body lithely leaning across his, her bending over to the ground, he prayed for better recovery time. He suppressed a groan.

"You all right?" she asked, slipping his shirt over her head.

"Yep, just wondering how much of my wardrobe you are going to steal."

"One pair of pants, Flack, one!" she yelped as he swatter her on the backside as she clamored out of bed. "You want me to make you food or are you just going to keep harassing me?"

"Fine but try to not ruin my shirt!" he called after her, heading to the shower.

When he got out, slipping back on his trousers and undershirt, he was happy to find his shirt unstained and folded on the bed.

She had slipped into jeans and a t-shirt that stated _New Orleans, You've got to be tough _across her chest.

He chuckled, "Sunshine how many cheeky t-shirts do you have?"

"Cheeky," she teased, seasoning whatever was in the pan on the stove, "about a dozen, give or take," she said popping something into his mouth.

"What was that?" he said swallowing.

"Apple," she replied.

"Apple?" Flack prayed she wasn't trying to make him eat healthy.

"Yep."

He watched her cooking from a barstool, studying her face and its mix of concentration and relaxation. "You ever gonna tell my what PWB means?" he asked still curious.

"Partners with benefits," she said turning a pork chop, "I coined it based on friends with-"

"I figured out what it meant, sunshine," he glowered slightly. She slid him a plate of food, silently, watching him. She set a her plate beside his and started to walk around to the other side of the counter.

He caught her wrist, "Gus I don't want an arrangement or an acronym, understand?" his eyes burned into hers, she felt herself going weak in the knees, all she could do was nod. "Truly, I'm not sure you do," he letting her go.

"I'm not sure I do either," Gus said shakily.

He slid down off the stool, resting a hand on each upper arm, gently. "I understand that you don't want everyone to know about every part of our relationship, but I can't even think about you with someone else."

"So that's what we're doing here, a relationship?" Gus croaked, suddenly parched.

"All in," he replied, sitting back down.

"But I don't do relationships, Flack!" she demanded.

"I think you already have been," he said gesturing.

"Crap!" she said, lifting up to the barstool beside him.

"You always have such ringing endorsements, Gus?"

"I just meant if that's what we are doing then I am sure to screw it up," she looked so dejected.

"Not if I have any say in the matter," he said digging into the food, "I like your cooking too much," he dimpled, "among other things."

She melted into her plate, forgetting about the food.

* * *

**Chapter 61: Ground Rules**

"I think I am going to go take a shower," Gus said sliding off the stool.

"Can I come?" Flack asked a devious dimpled smirk on his face.

"Didn't you just take one?"

"Yeah, I don't know why though because I am feeling somewhat dirty again," he said catching Gus by the arm and pulling her towards him.

He slid from the barstool, sliding his hands around her waist and running his thumbs up underneath her t-shirt. Even that simple light touch was enough for Gus to feel like the world had started spinning in the opposite direction. She leaned in to kiss him, and was happy when he pulled her to him, his hands sliding up her sides, his tongue hot and probing. She moaned slightly, feeling suddenly lightheaded. She stumbled backwards, but Flack was holding tight enough that she didn't fall. Instead he lifted her on top of the counter, nudging between her denim clad legs, lifting her shirt over her head, pleased to see she wasn't wearing a bra. Gus was caught off guard, Flack's deftness having completed these tasks in mere seconds.

"Two can play that game," she breathed, attacking the buttons on his shirt, fumbling with them as Flack's hands lightly ran up her arms and over her collar bone and down to her breasts.

He paused briefly assisting her in the removal of his shirt and undershirt, slightly distracted by her leg snaking up his and winding around his waist to draw him impossibly close. He ran his hands up her back, massaging her muscles and he drew her in for another kiss. He could get lost forever in her kisses. Her legs were firmly wrapped around his waist and she was pulling him towards her with them until they toppled back on the the counter, sending plates crashing to the floor.

"Damn it!" she growled.

"We'll clean it later," Flack growled back, kissing down her neck to her breasts, taunting her with his tongue, moving lower to her navel when she groaned. He had caught the edge of her jeans in his teeth and was attempting to undo the button in the same manner when he stepped back onto a shard of glass. "Shit!" he yowled out of both pain and frustration.

"Don, crap, are you OK?" Gus exclaimed starting to slide off the counter top.

He stopped her, lifting her up on over the glass, grimacing at the shard still wedged into his foot."No sense in us both getting hurt" he said setting her down in the dining area and handing her her shirt.

"I'll got get the first aid kit," she groaned, horny as hell now but worried about Flack's foot.

She came back with the first aid kit in one hand, and slid out a dining room chair for him to sit on, "let me see," she said, gesturing to him to sit down. He carefully stepped around the debris, shirtless, and sat down, holding his leg out. She pulled the piece of plate out with tweezers, swapped it with alcohol and hand a band aid on in no time.

"Gee, it's like you've done that before!"

"Funny, Flack, next time I'll use iodine."

"Sorry about your plates."

"Are you kidding, this is me we are talking about they are cheapies from Ikea. I'm a little more sorry about your foot, or more accurately what your foot injury interrupted," she looked up at him from her crouch on the floor, her eyes flashing dark green with need and desire.

"Well luckily that can be continued," he said with a smile, pulling her to her feet and giving her a scorching deep kiss that almost sent her bending over backwards.

"Good to know you've recovered," she said breathlessly, looking deep into his blue eyes also dark with desire.

"You have amazing healing powers, Detective Broussard," he said scooping her up and taking her into the bedroom. Tossing her playfully on the bed, he wrenched off her t-shirt and said, "now where was I?" with a devilish grin, kissing down her flat stomach.

"Anywhere you want," she said, grinning back just as evilly.

Flack didn't need to be told twice, he couldn't get her jeans off of her fast enough, nor could Gus remove his trousers. Flack deftly hooked the waistband of her underwear in his left hand while reaching into the drawer of the nightstand with his right, Gus helped by shimmying out her panties and tugging on his. "This might be turning into an addiction, sunshine," he said low in his throat, poised over her.

"Luckily I can offer you several different treatment options," she purred guiding him into her.

Satisfied but exhausted afterwards both fell into a deep sleep. Gus woke up an undetermined time later, still underneath Flack, "Crap!" she cried seeing the clock. "We have to be back, like now!" she said throwing Flack off of her, he shook his head dazedly.

Gus flew to the shower, in and out in under five minutes, leaving the water running as she jumped out calling "Next!" She threw on clothes and headed back into the bathroom as Flack was exiting, a shiver went up her spine, spying his dripping form, towel wrapped around his waist, grinning at her. "Stop it, don't look at me, go get dressed!" she said reaching for her brush.

"Fine, I'll be in the living room. We have plenty of time, you know."

Gus grumbled, she despised not being on time. Gus finished brushing her hair and went to go get her gear from the bedroom.

Slipping her shoes on in the bedroom and about to clip her badge to her waistband, Gus realized Flack had grabbed her shield instead of his. Something about that bothered her and she couldn't figure out why. Other than she could feel herself falling for him and didn't want to end up some stupid piece of fluff that needed a man to survive.

She blamed those feelings for her angry stomp into the living room and her the reason she lit into him, tearing her shield off his waistband, "I don't care if you are all in or not Flack, I don't want everyone knowing we are sleeping together, and giving out my badge number as your own might just clue some people in."

Flack just looked at her dumbfounded, "it was a pretty simple mistake, sunshine, they are the same except for the number."

"I have an actual name," she said, practically hurling his shield at him.

"Fine, Augusta, I apologize. Now could you calm down because I really hate emotional roller coaster rides."

Gus' therapist background kicked her in the butt. "You're right. I am just feeling a little freaked out by this and Truby and Reed. I am not sure how to process it all."

"Process it a little at a time sun-, Gus, that's all I am doing", Flack didn't like the sudden flip of the switch, but he should have known it wasn't go to be easy for all the times she had pushed him away.

"Fine but one point I will not waver on, I am not giving up any of my identity for you!" Her eyes were full of pain.

"I wasn't asking you to, where is this coming fro-" Flack clicked through one of their millions of conversations, landing in the middle of Gramercy Park, "that guy, Gage. I'm not him". He hated this man he had never met, one that had obviously worked his partner over good. He hoped to never meet him.

"And I'm not that girl I turned into, I just thought you should know that," Gus said crossing her arms over her chest in defiance.

"Duly noted, would even write it in my memo book, in freaking Cantonese if it will make you feel better. Now can we go?" he said, hooking his shield onto its proper place.

"Fine but we need ground rules," Gus said pulling on her jacket and grabbing her bag.

"Ground rules?" he sighed.

"Yes, but we can talk about those later, I don't want to be late"she said ushering him out of her apartment.

"Great, can't wait for that conversation," he said stabbing the elevator button.

"Don't get snarky on me," she said holding the front door of the building open for him.

"I'm not," he said holding the car door open for her.

"Good!" she said leaning across about to unlock his door and then realizing, "How is it we have just now slept together, we have a freaking routine for everything?"

Flack slid a glance at her, was she serious? "Do me a favor, flip down that visor."

Gus complied, "now what?"

"Look in the mirror and ask yourself that question, I've been trying to sleep with you for nearly a year," he glowered.

"You are such the gentleman," she retorted.

"Take me or leave me," he said.

"Like I have a choice," she grumbled and then launched into her list: "No getting all sappy on me at work while we are working a case unless one of us gets shot, stabbed, blown up or otherwise maimed".

"Not a problem," he smirked drumming on the steering wheel, happy the traffic was light.

"I'm serious. Also no new cutesy nicknames, you want that buy a hamster," Gus said riled up.

"Why a hamster?" he tried to not laugh at her earnestness.

"You hate cats."

"How do you know I don't hate hamsters?" He said giving into the laugh.

"Flack! No PDAs around the team even when not on the clock. They are like sharks and can smell blood in the water," she continued ignoring his mirth.

"How long is this list of demands?" he was bemused to say the least.

"Ground rules. You can add in any you want."

"I'm all good," Flack was thinking there were no ground rules that Gus could come up with that would keep him from her, he had fallen for her some time ago and now that he knew what she was like in bed...well he wasn't giving up on that good a thing.

"I am not giving up anything for you. You don't like something, we discuss it like adults. I still have my own life and my girls' nights and my own friends. And no locker room talk with Messer!" she emphasized the last point by stabbing at the dash.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to talk to him about then?" Gus realized he was smirking at her, especially when he added, "where are these own friends of yours that you have been hiding?"

"Bite me!" she sniffed.

"Later, don't want to break any of the ground rules this early in the game," he shook his head, chewing on his cheek wondering when she would get it through her hard head that he would do damn near anything for her?

They walked into the pit same as they had a hundred times before, Flack holding the door, Gus fumbling with coffee and her bag and a newspaper. Just act normal they both chanted. They walked silently to their desks, settling in, opening case files, flicking through notes not looking at each other.

Parker wheeled his desk chair over an hour or so later ."You two have a fight over this Truby thing or something?" he asked Gus.

"No," she looked up at him puzzled, "why?"

"Because normally you would have chastised him for about three things and he would have teased you for about five by now. The silence in creeping me out." He studied the two of them while rolling back to his desk. They probably did have a fight about the Truby thing, Broussard probably went into feelings and family and Flack probably tried to argue but gave in. Those two are a mess, he thought shaking his head.

Thirty minutes before the end of shift, Gus groaned when hearing, "well look it here, floater just turned up with Einstein and Judas' name on it," Lafferty said elbowing Thatcher.

"Why thanks Laff, I had just been thinking I hadn't seen a good floater in a while," Gus said snatching the report from him and stalking out.

"You better watch your girl there Judas, one day she's really gonna piss me off"! Lafferty snapped at Flack. "If you are capable of having anyone's back that is," Thatcher added on but Flack kept walking.

Gus could tell something had happened as soon as Flack walked up to the car, his face said everything to her. "They aren't real supportive of this whole memo book thing, huh?"

"I can't blame them, I just wonder how long it is going to last," Flack said doggedly.

"You are hardly dealing with the most mature group in there, so who knows. But-" she paused, buckling her seatbelt, "it's not like you wanted to give Mac your book, he was getting it one way or another."

"I guess, it's just" he smacked the steering wheel, "why the hell did Truby have to mess up in the first place?"

"Dunno, we all can cross a line, you know that. But try to remember it is his responsibility, not yours", Gus rested her hand on his upper arm.

Flack didn't respond to that instead saying, "Um, Gus can you not poke at the floater like you did dumpster guy?"

"I'll try not to."

Standing over the body, with the ME that Mac was seeing made Gus suddenly self-conscious. She didn't know who knew about that yet.

"Augusta," Peyton greeted her warmly. Flack shot Gus a look. "Detective," Peyton said to Flack. Flack shot Gus a second look. "I am not entirely sure that you haven't just been made redundant," Peyton said and motioned for the tech to photograph the body.

"What?" Flack asked walking off to the uniforms.

"How so, Peyton?" Gus asked.

"I do believe this is a suicide, not a homicide. 43 year old woman, id and note found in her pocket, in a plastic bag none the less. No indications of a struggle. No defense, gunshot, or stab wounds. No ligature marks. I would say she probably jumped from the bridge and was carried here by the current. I would estimate time of death at about midnight. I will run a full tox screen back at the lab," Peyton said zipping up the bag and pulling off her gloves.

She headed back to the ME's van, stopping and squeezing Gus on the arm, "I do hope I haven't ruined any Thanksgiving day plans you may have had, Gus, but Mac did invite me..."

"I don't do Thanksgiving really, Peyton."

"Can't say I have either, but when in Rome," she said laughing and trotting off.

"What was that about?" Flack asked coming over from talking to a uniform.

"Nothing, what do we have?"

"Vic is id'ed as Charlotte Truxillo, 43, address listed on the license checks out, divorced, just lost custody of her kids. Didn't show up to work today, boss reported her missing but said she had been depressed lately."

"No wonder," Gus replied, "let's go check out the address".

The arrived at a dingy small apartment that smelled like, Gus sniffed... "Curry," Flack replied, "nice place."

"She kept it clean, though."

They surveyed the apartment, everything was clean and neat. Too much so. Flack pushed the message button on the answering machine, making notes of the calls.

Gus wandered to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet, "holy Valley of the Dolls Batman!" she exclaimed.

"You are such a nerd," Flack called back.

"Yeah, well I got Depakote, Effexor, Seroquel and Xanax in here, all still with pills in them but a bunch of drugstore bags in the trashcan. Doctor on the label is a psycho-pharmacologist, Dr. Billings, good guy. My bet is rapid cycling bi-polar with prior history of attempts," Gus called backing out.

"Machine had two messages from her boss and one from an attorney wondering where his money was. Maybe he came to collect?"

"Mental illness, loss of support system, financial stressors, access to medication and a note. Are we seriously going to debate this?"

"Not now," Flack said emptying out a trashcan by a desk, "rough drafts," he said.

"And a copy of her will sitting out in the open."

"Open and shut," Flack said once back in the car.

"For once," Gus replied, "and I didn't poke the floater!"

"I am so proud of you right now."

She stuck her tongue out, "lets go do some paperwork."

"Fine but can you hurry it up, I really want to use all of my day off."

Gus switched her phone into calendar mode, "we do have the day off tomorrow and the next day. How did that happen?"

"We do get them off occasionally, you know."

"Two in a row?"

"On call on Tuesday, start back on day shift on Wednesday. Do you pay attention at all in staff meetings?"

"No, I have you for that," she grinned.

"Funny. So what are you going to do with two days off in a row?"

Gus shrugged, "I don't know it is such a foreign concept, what about you?"

"Though I might shoot some hoops with Messer, catch up on some laundry, maybe take this hot girl I'm seeing out to a fancy dinner hoping to get lucky." Gus shot him an evil look before realizing he meant her. "Gotcha didn't I?"

"So?" Gus said acidly.

"Nothing, it just is such a rare thing, I like to revel in it."

"Gloat you mean," Gus poked at his arm.

"Pot-ay-toe, pah-tot-o. Speaking of which, what's up with Peyton and this squeezing arm woman to woman chat thing?" Flack said sliding a glance her way.

"I told you nothing. Or not nothing, but I don't know if I can tell you...yet."

"What is she shagging Mac or something?" Gus didn't react except for the smallest eyebrow twitch. "Jesus is anybody on the team not sleeping with each other!"

"I dunno, we may have been the last hold outs," Gus smirked, "so about this fancy dinner, do I still get it if you get lucky first. Like tonight, first?" she asked trying to keep a nonchalant face.

"I don't know I think I have to check with my partner, she might owe me dinner for solving our case so quick."

"Nice try, I fed you before shift. And now," she said sniffing her clothes, "I have a severe craving for Thai".

"Perfect," he said with a devious smile.

"Why?" Gus was confused.

"They deliver," he said with a look that nearly caused Gus' suit to incinerate itself.


	30. Datus Interuptus

**Chapter 62: Pimp Pad**

On the way up to her apartment Gus asked, "why is it everyone always wants to hang out at my place?"

"Maybe because the rest of us peons all live in hovels," Flack replied with a smirk.

"Mac doesn't," Gus pointed out, feeling guilty about her place but it wasn't like she meant to have the nicest place of most of the gang. She had made a wise real estate investment years ago and it paid off. She didn't know that a major hurricane half destroying her former city was going to cause the market to explode.

"No one wants to hang out at Mac's place sunshine," Flack guided her into the elevator by the small of her back.

"Stella has a nice place," Gus retorted, trying to assuage guilt.

"Nice but small, she doesn't really entertain either," Flack responded, knowing Gus was feeling guilty, and also knowing she shouldn't be.

"True, but still..." Gus said opening the door to her place.

"Lindsay's place barely fits her bed, Danny's place is always a wreck, I don't think anyone knows where Hawkes or Adam even lives, my place has been turned into a flophouse for all of Bobby's degenerate friends. Sunshine, face it, you have a grown up place on a private park. Sure it looked like crap when you bought it but now it's like a pimp pad," Flack said stepping in and gesturing to her place.

"A pimp pad?" Gus laughed, "somehow I feel as though you are insulting me."

"No offense meant," Flack said wandering into the kitchen to pull out a takeout menu.

"Just make yourself at home," Gus called laughing and following him into the kitchen.

"I already did that once, remember?" he said surveying the menu.

"How could I forget the endless parade of badge bunnies or your whiny demands," Gus said grabbing the paper out of his hands.

"I was not whiny, and you were just jealous, surely you can admit that now?" he raised his eyebrows at her.

"I will do no such thing, now let's order before they close, they might refuse to take our order as it is," handing him the phone.

"No way, you want Thai, you are getting Thai" Flack said dialing the number, "Hello this is Detective Don Flack, I need a delivery," he smirked, "no I can't, I'm on the job," he rambled off their order and hung up the phone.

"Flack, you can't just lie to them, that's wrong!" Gus exclaimed.

"Would want to upset your delicate moral code, you want me to call them back?" Flack said kissing her on top of her head and heading to the living room.

"No, I'm hungry," she moped and then interjected, "Hawkes lives in Chelsea. It is a nice place. Adam probably sleeps in the lab."

"How do you know where Hawkes lives?" Flack said with a slight twinge of...was that jealousy?

"Recall I have been having not a date coffees with him for over a year, I've been to his place. It truly is a pimp pad," she said stretching out on the couch.

"Humph," Flack made a noise, sitting beside her.

"What, don't tell me you are gonna do some jealousy thing with Sheldon. I am not giving up any friends, no I'm not giving up any thing for you. I have been down that road and-" Gus could feel the steam starting to seep from her ears, Flack could see it and silenced her with a deep kiss. Gus narrowed her eyes at the end of the kiss, "you can't shut me up Flack!" Gus said standing and headed back to the kitchen for a drink.

"Oh I know that, you are like a dog with a bone. I just wanted to kiss you, that's all", Flack thought well it was partially true, following her.

"Yeah right", Gus said with disbelief.

"So maybe back in the day a long time ago I was jealous of Hawkes. You would actually go places with him and you shot me down. It stung a little, figured you were just some stuck up intellectual, wouldn't lower your standards to go out with a cop," he shrugged.

Gus looked hurt, "I never meant to give you that impression. It's just-" Gus looked at Flack trying to figure out is she should say what she was thinking, "Shel's a great guy but there was never a spark, ya know it was more like we besties," she said pouring a glass of wine.

"Besties?" Flack snarked taking the offered glass.

"Shut it. But with you..." she shook out a sheet of hair and started twirling a lock around her finger, "I kinda fell maybe a little head over heels the first day when I ran into you in the hallway, literally."

"Kinda, maybe?" Flack smirked moving in close, and unwrapping the hair from her finger, "I kinda maybe did too" he said, tipping her chin up for a deep kiss and practically throwing her on top of the counter. The door buzzed. Flack swore under his breath, "just had to have Thai, huh?"

"Yep," Gus said, sliding off the counter, "I'll get it, you ah probably should just cool off up here" she said gesturing to his revealing flat front pants and heading for the door.

"Your fault," Flack retorted.

A bit later, sprawled in the living room, take out boxes strewn about and both stuffed, Flack nudged Gus with his foot, "still awake?"

"Barely" she murmured refusing to open her eyes.

"What do you want to do with two days off?" Flack asked leaning over her.

"Pray we don't get called in on the second one?" Gus said opening one eye but remaining slumped against the front of the couch".

"Seriously, is there anything you have wanted to do in New York since you've been here but haven't had a chance seeing as you are always working?" Flack had the desperate urge to show her New York.

"You're one to talk, you go in on your off days" Gus said her eyes still closed enjoying her food coma, "plus I did the whole tourist big apple things a million times when Claire and Mac first moved here. And for school trips". She opened her eyes, stretched and yawned and hauled herself onto the sofa, ruffling Flack's hair as he remained sitting on the floor, "About the only thing I haven't been to is Coney Island and seeing as it is November..."

"You've never been to Coney Island?" Flack said incredulous, pulling himself up beside Gus on the couch, "you can't ever call yourself a New Yorker if you haven't been to Coney Island!"

"Well good thing I haven't called myself that."

Flack looked at her intently, "you still planning on staying here, right?"

"Yeah, I mean I have my pimp pad and all. But I will always be a New Orleans girl. Just like Lindsay will always be Montana and you'll always be Junior from Queens.

Flack winced, "I don't know about that, I'm still on my father's fertilizer schedule."

"You don't think he ever had to make a tough and unpopular call during all his years on the force?" Gus stared at him earnestly.

"Maybe, but he sure doesn't seem like it sometimes" Flack's eyes went almost gray.

"How much do you know about your dad's time on the force? How much do you really talk to him about it?" Gus chewed on her lip seriously.

"We aren't really the talking sort, more grunting at whatever sports happen to be on."

"You don't have to like your parents, Flack, but they won't be around forever. Just remember that" Gus said, climbing down off the couch and leaning over to give him a kiss.

"I'm going to sleep, do what you will," she said waving to him and heading down the hall.

"Can I stay?" he asked shocking himself with the acute need in his voice.

"Yeah, of course," Gus turned and gave him an odd look. Gus turned back, shaking her head not able to summon enough energy to analyze his sudden neediness.

Gus had taken off her work clothes, flipped on music and was digging in the wardrobe for pajamas when she felt Flack's arms circle her waist from behind, "I don't think I've told you enough how gorgeous you are," he said, kissing her neck, admiring her mostly naked state.

"Probably because up until three nights ago I probably would have kicked your ass for saying so," she said not turning around.

"You don't take compliments very well, do you Gus?" Flack said massaging her shoulders.

"Depends on what they are about. I have gotten more than a little unwanted attention in my life about my appearance, I would prefer to be known for my intelligence, personality or performance," she said, shaking him off and turning around.

Flack found that he could empathize with her...once again his heart caught in his throat. "I am pretty fond of those things too," he said, a slow grin spreading across his face.

"Good to know" she said leaning in and kissing him extremely gently and sweetly.

It caught him off guard it seemed much more intimate than all the hungry kisses they had shared over the past few days. "What was that for?" he asked.

"For wanting to stay," she said tossing him a t-shirt, "here's a clean shirt, it may or may not be yours anyway" she said slyly slipping into a pajama top and folding back the covers on the bed.

"I think my ground rule is going to have to be quit stealing my clothes, sunshine"

"You left it here!" she exclaimed sounding hurt.

"Gus, it was a joke, I already told you that you look better in my clothes anyway. I do miss my sweat pants though," he dimpled.

"I can do custody evaluation if you would like. I am very fair in my reporting," she smiled back.

"Nah, I rather like the idea of stealing them back whenever I want," he paused, peeling off his work clothes, "especially when you happen to be wearing them," he grinned, climbing up the foot of the bed toward her.

"You wouldn't leave me pantless would you, Flack?" she said crawling to meet him halfway.

"Not in public," he replied pulling her into his lap with a deep kiss, enjoying the moaning noise she made as he unbuttoned her pajama top.

Afterwards, Gus felt a million emotions running through her. She rolled over to rest her head on Flack's chest, needing reassurance that this was something that was really happening. "So you do snuggle?" he said peering down at her and playing with her hair.

"Another thing you can add to the list of tell anyone and suffer the consequences."

"You don't always be so tough, Gus. People can see right through it once they get to know you."

"What are you talking about?" she said, throwing her arm around him.

"Your eyes give it away, sunshine, you care about your job, your friends, the future of mankind," he kissed the top of her head.

"Like you don't, coach?" she teased looking up at him.

"It is not a bad thing," he said kissing her nose.

"I didn't say it was" she sighed then, putting her head back down on his chest, listening to his beating heart, "you think this is a good idea?" she asked hesitantly.

"What?" Flack looked confused.

"Us, or us on a whole new level?" Gus hated to ask, fearing the answer but it was weighing on her.

"Why wouldn't it be?" he said pulling her tighter to him.

"Because it can get damn complicated. And you are a grade above me, so technically you are my superior. Workplace romances can go horrible wrong," she added.

He carefully lifted her off his chest and rolled so they were facing each other, propping his head on his hand, "you gotta quit worrying about everything. We can't be the first set of partners to ever...hook up" he caught himself before saying fall in love, because he knew that would send her running, "and sure 'office romances' get a bad rap but we ain't in no office, we are on the street putting ourselves on the line every day. Plus they only go horrible when they end badly," he smiled.

"Still!" Gus exclaimed.

"Still what? You are a great detective, Gus, you will move up to my grade fast, I swear. As for complications, I don't see 'em."

"Jealousy, betrayal, over protectiveness, being too close, too involved," Gus ticked off on her fingers.

"I really gotta figure out a way to get you out of your head," he said grabbing Gus' hand and kissing each of the fingers. She looked at him with a grim expression and wide eyes but remained silent. "I think we are past jealousy, I don't have it in me to betray you, yes I am going to be over protective but I have been all along, I don't think it is possible to get too close to you, and I want to be involved in every part of your life," he said ticking his fingers back to her playfully, but his eyes were a deep blue pool of seriousness.

"But I'm a mess!" she replied.

"I want you to be my mess, Gus" he said, running his hand along the side of her body.

She shivered in delight, "you're sure, this isn't just a reaction to the Truby thing?" she still persisted.

"You and I both know this has been a long time coming, quit fighting it".

"Fine, but roll back over, you make a great pillow," Gus said playfully shoving at him.

"Remind me to hit the gym tomorrow then", Flack replied but complying with her request.

"Not what I meant," she said moving back into his arms.

They talked well into the night, about Flack's conversation with his father, about Gus' relationship with hers and Claire, about how Gus felt about Reed finding Mac, and about stupid things, but both fought off sleep just enjoying being with the other...

* * *

**Chapter 63: Datus Interuptus**

Sunlight woke both of them the next morning, though neither opened their eyes, enjoying just being. They hadn't moved from Gus lying on Flack's chest, her left leg thrown over his right one, his left arm wrapped around her. Gus thought she could happily wake up this way everyday, spooked herself, and then gave in to the feeling, tilting her head up to kiss him on the cheek.

Flack slowly opened his eyes and dimpled down at her, "can't think of a better way to wake up, sunshine" he said, stretching.

"I hardly think that is the case", she snorted sarcastically.

"Can I smother you with a pillow now?" Flack replied ruffling her hair.

"What time is it?" she groaned Gus groaned trying to see the clock without contacts or glasses.

"11:24" Flack said, straining to see the clock without moving Gus, who he was enjoying have curled on him more than he would ever admit.

"Seems later," she sighed rolling back and pulling the covers over her head.

"That's because it is too damn bright, maybe I should hang some better blinds in here for you" Flack responded trying to unearth her amidst the covers.

"If I wanted blinds in here, I would have hung them myself. I did own a house in New Orleans if you recall" came Gus' muffled but annoyed voice from underneath the duvet.

"Sorry there Miss Independence," Flack responded, throwing the covers back and chortling at the face she was making.

She groaned, "that's not a bad thing"

Flack moved down the bed to meet her at eye level, "no, it's not. So what do you want to do with our day off?"

"You can do whatever you want, you don't have to spend it with me" she said yawning and stretching.

"I know that."

"Well maybe you want to spend it with Messer or your family or something," Gus replied with a shrug.

Flack looked seriously at her, this was not the reaction he was expecting, "You trying to get rid of me, Gus?"

Gus rolled over, propping herself up and said matter of fact, "no, I just want to be clear that I do not have to monopolize your time."

Flack sighed saying, "are you aware that every off day I have had off since going back to work I have seen you?"

Gus pursed her lips and snarked, "no, I hadn't really been keeping track but now that you point it out, that's kinda stalkerish," but she curled back into his arms and laid her head on his chest.

Flack squeezed her tightly, "ha! But I'm serious, it is not any different before except for now we've seen each other naked".

"Seen would be a word for it," Gus smirked, tracing designs on his chest.

"If you let me up, I'll make you coffee," Flack dimpled at her.

"You are my hero," she sighed, rolling over and curling up with the covers, "turn up the heat too, would ya, I'm cold."

"Of course you are." Gus launched a pillow at him.

An hour or so later after coffee, food and other satisfactions, Gus and Flack were showered and ready to head out. "So what are we doing?" Gus asked, pulling on her coat.

"I don't know, told you it was up to you," Flack said slipping into his jacket.

Gus cocked her head to the side as if deep in thought and then stated, "I want the Flack tour."

"What?"

"Show me your New York, you know places you went as a kid, where you went when skipping school, where you lost your virginity, that kind of thing," she made a face.

"You're not kidding, are you?" Flack questioned, thinking this would be an interesting day off to say the least.

"Nope," she said grabbing her back and shoving him towards the door.

"Fine, but we are skipping the last one."

"Deal" Gus replied, locking the door behind them.

They spent the day traipsing from one end of the city to the other. "Damn you got around, blue eyes," Gus announced, exhausted and slumping into Flack.

"Thanks a lot sunshine," he said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Not what I meant, get your mind out of the gutter for two seconds," suddenly Gus caught sight of the two of them reflected in a window. Light to dark from her blond hair and camel colored coat to his dark hair and black coat, arms thrown around each other looking like an extension of one another, "Oh God" she exclaimed with disgust, stopping short.

"What, what is it?" Flack questioned wonder what possibly could have gotten such a reaction from Gus 'I poke at dead bodies in dumpsters' Broussard.

"That, that!" she said pointing at their reflection and then literally jumping away from him.

"Huh?" he said, searching for a dead body or something horrible.

"Cute couple, we are a freaking cute couple. I hate, HATE cute couples, we can't be a cute couple!" she cried in dismay.

"Jesus Gus you scared the hell out of me, what are you talking about?" Flack looked at her with complete confusion.

"It's a death sentence, like freaking bunnies and puppy dogs, it can't freaking last," she said, her voice full of anxiety.

"You are truly weird, you do know that, right?" Flack said, pulling her in to kiss the top of her head.

"I can't, I can't do this Flack, I don't do relationships and I sure as hell do not do cute coupledom. Just forget about it, forget anything ever happened", Gus said trying to run off.

"You know sunshine, I would not deny you much, but I am going have to deny this. I will not forget that anything happened, you just need to get over your hangups. If you would stop trying to run, I think you just might find that you could enjoy this!" Flack retorted keeping her close. He pulled her back towards him, "I am not going to hurt you, and I'm not going anywhere. Deal with it."

"Easy for you to say," Gus grumbled.

"No, not really, it is not so easy for me to say, but I am saying it" he said holding her face in his hands and looking deep into her eyes. And at least for that moment, Gus believed every promise she saw in his. She gave in, and fell into his kiss until his phone started buzzing.

"Flack!" he answered, annoyed and giving her a "we will talk about this more later" look. He listened saying, "I see, really and what did he say? And where is he now? Fine, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"What's going on, Flack?" Gus asked her eyes and voice full on concern.

"Guess who just got himself arrested at a bar?" Flack asked his jaw set.

"Danny?" Gus said with a shrug.

"Good guess, but no my dear cousin" his eye twitching.

"Bobby, but he is only 20!" Gus exclaimed in disbelief.

"Part of the problem. I gotta go take care of this, but I'll drop you off on they way. I guess I have to give you an IOU on a fancy dinner," Flack said his face falling.

"No problem. I understand you have to take care of this. If you want me to, I'll come with," Gus tried to remain nonchalant.

"No, I want you to enjoy your night off" Flack protested, secretly thinking he didn't want to part from her just yet even for his stupid younger cousin.

"I don't think I can enjoy it if I am spending the entire time worrying about you kicking Bobby's ass?" Gus said, giving him a playful punch.

"You don't have to come," Flack questioned, opening the car door for her.

"What if I want to?" she asked sliding in and doing up her seatbelt.

"What if it means we look like a cute couple?" he smirked sliding in behind the wheel.

Gus made a strangled noise in her throat, "why do I tell you anything?"

"Actually I would really appreciate it if you would come with me, though I can't figure out why he called me."

"Um, you're a cop?"

"So is his father." Gus just shot him a look. "I see your point."

"Where is he?" Gus asked looking out the window trying to figure out where they were headed.

"At the 5-2" Flack debated if he should turn on the lights or not.

"What did he do, hit up a bar after going to the zoo?" Gus snorted.

"I don't know, but we are about to go find out", Flack said weaving through traffic.

"You know they might have good cheeseburgers but the Bronx is really kinda ugly" Gus remarked staring out the window.

"Hey now, I like the Bronx." Flack protested.

"I didn't say you were ugly, Flack, I'm just saying it looks like Kenner, and Kenner is ugly".

"You ain't turning into an uptown girl on me are you?" Flack teased.

"I am certainly not," Gus replied indignant.

"Whatever, come on let's just get this done with," Flack said pulling in beside a building that looked more like a church or Tuscan villa.

"The 5-2 has a clock tower, dang!" Gus exclaimed.

"See not all the Bronx is ugly," Flack smirked.

"Forget I said anything," Gus said staring up at the building.

"You just gonna gawk or you gonna help me with my stupid cousin?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." she said following Flack's retreating figure into the building.

* * *

**Chapter 64: Bar Games**

Inside the 5-2 it was the normal somewhat controlled chaos of any police precinct, this one just had higher ceilings. Flack surveyed the room, trying to ignore the looks he was getting from some of the officers. Gus' saw the looks and thought word must have spread fast. She studied the room instead of following Flack who had headed toward someone he must have known judging by the handshake back pat thing he was doing. She then saw Bobby sitting on a bench, fortunately not in lockup, but still looking miserable. She slid onto the bench beside him, but he didn't look up.

"Excuse Miss, can I help you?" a patrolman asked her. Gus held up her badge, "Oh, okay," he said walking off. This got Bobby's attention. He looked up, his long legs splayed out into the walkway, his sneakers battered and covered in paint, as was the rest of him. His face was splotchy, his eyes red and he was sporting a rather impressive black eye.

Bobby looked embarrassed to see Gus, "I didn't know he was bringing you." Gus just shrugged, sitting there, not saying anything. "What aren't you going to ask me what the hell happened or yell at me?" he asked cowering.

"Nope, I'm not related to you, so I don't have a horse in this race," Gus said leaning on her elbows back on the bench.

"Yeah well Donnie's going to chew me a new one, he kicked at the ground.

"Probably" Gus shrugged.

"So you really aren't gonna ask me?" Bobby was incredulous.

Gus knew from years of experience to not push him, "if you want to talk, I'll listen but otherwise, I'm just sitting". They sat for a few minutes, Flack had disappeared.

Bobby suddenly wailed, "I didn't mean for it to happen!"

"Well most people don't mean to get get arrested" Gus said biting her lip to not grin. He seemed a lot younger than 20, his shaggy hair as dark as Flack's but with dark green eyes and lankier.

A torrent of words started to pour out of him, "it was just after work and some of the guys were going and I didn't want to be a loser, all of them are older and we were playing some pool and this guy was bugging this table full of college girls." Gus still remained silent, but her expression was one of concern. "So I was going to hit the head and I noticed that this guy had one of the girls pinned against a wall. He was like this asshole preppy boy, totally out of place, right? Anyway he was like trying to make out with this girl or something and she was trying to fight him off but was a little drunk. I figured I could take him, so I stepped in between them".

Gus gestured to his black eye, "is that when you got that?"

He shook his head, "Nah, turns out there was a group of these preppy assholes"

"So they ganged up on you?" Gus asked concerned.

Bobby looked deflated and then said, "No, turns out they were with the group of girls and the whole scene by the bathroom was part of like them getting their rocks off or something. Stupid rich kids. This was a from one of the girl's purses." Gus really had to try to not laugh, she forced herself not to react, she must have been successful because Bobby said, "thanks for not laughing".

"How did this end up with you arrested?" Gus was trying to put the pieces together.

"In the middle of it all, I fell on top of one of the chick's stupid bug eyes sunglasses and broke them, apparently they cost more than a car and she started screaming holy hell and said I had assaulted her. The bartender said he was calling the cops."

"And they booked you for assault?" Gus couldn't believe this, it was a stupid misunderstanding, she had to wonder if someone wasn't trying to get a message to Flack.

Bobby slumped, dejected, "not entirely, you see before the cops showed up my work guys decided to show those rich kids a little blue collar justice...and this huge fight broke out and some shit got broken and it was just crazy. When the cops came I tried to tell them who I was, but they didn't want to hear it because the prepsters were all talking about their rich lawyer daddies and judges and what not, so my friends and I got booked on disturbing the peace and some other crap and I also got pegged for being underage. What sucks is, I hadn't even had a drink, I just wanted to hang out with the guys from work!"

"Did you call your parents?" Gus regretted asking before it was even out of her mouth.

"Hell no, are you freaking kidding? My dad would have killed me and it would have killed my ma!"

Gus wanted to squeeze him, but knew he would freak out if she did,"you want some ice for that eye?"

"Nah, I'm cool. I guess I deserved it. But I can't believe I've been arrested. And as an adult, this sucks...I just know my parents are going to say something about this wouldn't have happened if I had just gone to college. Maybe I should have at least to a CC or something. Instead I am going to be some blue collar thug pissed off all the time!" Bobby's eyes glowed a bright angry green.

"Bobby one arrest will hardly make you a thug, I promise. Besides you don't even know if the charges will stick. I mean you aren't even in general lock-up, that has to mean something."

"Only because I'm a Flack," he sneered, "and I hated even having to use my name." Gus had to hold back a laugh. "What?" he snapped.

"Nothing, it's just you could be your cousin right about now," she choked.

"Yeah, well he never got arrested. He's like freaking Jesus in our family or at least was until a coupla days ago. And my dad and his dad are God. They won't understand, just like you don't understand".

Gus heaved a sigh,"don't understand why, B?"

"You're like this super smart girl and then you go all Mother Theresa with the people by becoming a cop. You've probably never done anything wrong!"

Gus snorted, "Bobby, when my parents died, I got a little out of control. I just managed to hide it really well. I have been in plenty of hot water, believe me."

"Yeah right", he didn't believe her, to have met her or hear his cousin talk, she could do no wrong.

Gus moved closer to him on the bench, resting her hand on his upper arm, "Maybe someday I'll tell you some stories, but believe me, this won't even be a blip on your radar. As for your parents, they'll get over it eventually. And hon, you are only 20 you don't have to figure out what you want to do for the rest of your life right now, take some time to think about it. You pretty damn responsible, probably more so than half the kids in college".

"It just feels like I am supposed to have more figured out by now," he pouted.

"Shug, I've got nearly ten years on you and I don't have a hell of a lot figured out myself yet, stop beating yourself up," she gave him a playful bump, drawing a small smile out of him. "Harken, a smile" she said, "now you sure you don't want some ic-" she was cut off by Flack coming by and yanking Bobby up by the arm.

"Come on snot wad, they are releasing you to me", Flack snarled at his cousin.

"Ouch, watch it, Donnie!" Bobby said feeling like his shoulder had been dislocated.

"You think that hurts, I haven't even begun..." Flack stared his little cousin down.

"Could we take this outside you two?" Gus asked.

"Fine, let's go" Flack said dragging his cousin out by his arm with Gus following behind. "Get in the back," Flack snapped at Bobby, opening the door.

Gus started in, "you know he's probably seen enough of the back seat of a cop car today, Flack."

"Don't take his side," Flack stared her down.

"I'm not saying I am taking his side, but have you even heard what he's been though?"

"I don't care. Get in Bobby," Flack pointed at the back seat.

Gus swooped around Bobby and slammed the back door shut behind her. Flack sighed and shook his head, "if she wasn't here I would kick your ass right now," Flack said over the top of the car to his cousin.

"I know," Bobby said miserably.

They drove back in tense silence. The air was charged with anger and stubbornness. On the way into the house Flack snapped at Bobby, "You picked a really crap time for this you know"

"It wasn't on purpose," Bobby whined sounding more like 12 than 20.

"Just get in and sit down" Flack pointed at the couch with anger.

"You aren't my father," Bobby tried to be defiant.

Flack wasn't having it, authoritatively saying,"Yeah well you called me not him, so deal with it".

Bobby went to the couch and sat like a beaten puppy. Flack sat in a facing chair, in interrogation mode. Gus slunk off to the kitchen, but almost turned back when Bobby gave her a "help me" look. She figured she would come back when the yelling go too loud.

* * *

**Chapter 65: String Beans**

Gus waited in the kitchen for the yelling to start, which took less than two minutes.

"How could you be so stupid?" Flack was yelling towering over his seated cousin, "it's a good thing you didn't try to go to college!"

Gus burst in, ""Whoa, hey, Flack simmer down" Gus pushed Flack down to the chair. Bobby was still sitting, his lip quivering and Gus could tell the only reason he hadn't burst into tears was her presence, "Let's not turn this into some insult contest, all right?" she said handing Bobby an ice pack for his eye. "Flack could I see you for a sec in the kitchen?"

"Fine" Flack snapped, glaring at his cousin.

Flack slumped against the counter giving his partner the evil eye, "he deserves to get yelled at."

"Probably" Gus replied, handing him a beer from the fridge, "but he also deserved to not be made to feel like an idiot. Don't take out your anger at Truby or Mac on your cousin. I think he needs to know that you have his back right now more than anything".

"But he was stupid, getting into a bar fight, he knows better!" Flack took a long pull of beer and then slammed his hand on the counter, "and then calling me like I can magically take care of it" his eyes burned into Gus, "and now you want to baby him, he's not as innocent as you might like to think."

"Flack, I am not saying he is innocent, I'm just saying he might feel a little lost right now. What did the rest of his group from high school do?"

"I dunno,"

"My bet would be they all went to college, maybe even left town".

Flack shrugged, "so what?"

Gus wanted to strangle him, "Flack, think about it, you always knew what you were going to do. You had this whole path laid at for you from the time you were born practically, and Bobby is the baby of the family and has always had to compete with you!"

"He's almost a decade younger than I am, he hasn't had to compete with me for jack!"

Gus shook her head, "my main point is was there ever a time you didn't want to be a cop?"

"Maybe when I was five, I might have wanted to be an astronaut,"

"So did everyone in our age group, let me guess until the Challenger blew up right when we were all watching it in school, right?"

"Whatever," he said into his beer, hating she was right, yet again.

"You know I'm right. Imagine for a second you didn't know what you wanted to do with the rest of your life, and everyone else in your family appears to have it all figured out and you are the only one that doesn't. It could be pretty isolating."

"That doesn't excuse his behavior," Flack said on the defensive.

Gus stood directly in front of him, close but not touching, "he was trying to defend a girl's honor and didn't know it was some rich kids stupid game."

Flack clenched his fists so he would reach out and grab her into a kiss,"he went through a plate glass window, did he tell you that?"

"Without any help?" Gus stared him down.

"I hadn't thought of that."

"Well think about it. The other thing to think about is you aren't his father, and his parents will probably tear him a new one as soon as they find out, let them deal with it, it's kind of their job."

Flack took another drink of beer nodding, "still I don't want to see him screw up his life."

Gus looked at him with sorrow in her eyes, "he doesn't want that either. Everyone, except apparently you, gets lost sometimes, it is a hell of a lot easier to find your way back when you have someone on your side."

Flack looked down at her, thinking she was speaking from experience and hating she had ever been so lost that she needed someone to show her the way back and wondering if she had found it yet...he kissed her passionately, leaning her on top of the kitchen table.

Gus kissed back, trying to not fall back into bad memories and trying to hold onto the present and the very sexy detective that seemed to want her most in the world.

Flack's hand was making it's way up her skirt and toward her inner thigh, a moan escaping from both of them when they heard Bobby's embarrassed voice say, "I can come back".

"Shit!" they both exclaimed, jumping up and righting themselves, smoothing clothing and hair. Gus was blushing furiously as Flack scowled until Bobby backed out of the kitchen.

"Er, busted" Gus muttered, "crap."

"He won't say anything if I tell him not to, and also Sam may have already guessed that a slept with you," Flack said, running his hand over his head to his neck.

"Great, why don't we just put an ad out in Times Square?" Gus said her voice tense and tight.

Flack pecked her on the cheek, "It's fine."

"Sure, whatever," Gus rolled her eyes.

"Don't brush me off, Gus, I will talk to him"

"You don't have to, I'm not gonna say anything," Bobby called from the living room.

Flack stormed in there. "Quit eavesdropping.

"Quit making out on the kitchen table, I have to eat there you know!"

"Speaking of which, I need dinner," Gus said coming in behind trying to diffuse the situation, again. She gave Bobby a desperate, pleading look.

Bobby smiled slightly, he didn't blame his cousin, he almost put the moves on her a long time ago...he put his hands up in mock surrender, "I'm not saying anything."

"Why not?" Flack asked suspiciously.

"Because you are going to come with me to tell my mom and dad and you are going to let them know that it wasn't my fault about what happened in the bar."

"Why would I do that?" Flack asked, staring his cousin down, he wasn't about to be blackmailed by this little monster.

"Because it wasn't," Gus spoke up, "Bobby would you just tell him the story?"

Bobby launched into his second telling of the tale, still looking miserable about it. Flack had never seen his little cousin look so dejected, so much so that he could do nothing but believe him, "Fine, but I don't even want to hear you thinking about setting foot into another bar in the state until you are 21".

"Fine by me," Bobby said, hanging his head.

"Me too," Flack looked over at Gus and sighed, this wasn't how he wanted this night to go, but what could he do? Family was family. "How about we go grab some pizza?"

Tucked into a booth at the pizza parlor, the three shared a piping hot pie. Gus burned herself on her first bite of hot cheese, swearing at the blister immediately forming on the roof of her mouth, "ow!"

Flack wiped the sauce off her chin, "what am I going to do with you?" he asked smiling tenderly at her.

"Gag me," Bobby said.

"Eat your pizza, cuz!" Flack warned.

Walking back to the house, Flack waved Bobby inside, "I think you have had enough excitement today."

"Whatever," he said storming inside.

Flack led Gus to the porch, she sat on the swing, her breath puffing out in the chilly night air. "How's your mouth?" Flack asked her.

"It will be fine," she smirked and then shivered.

"It's not even that cold yet, sunshine," Flack said moving next to her with his arm out.

"I know, I fear that," she said snuggling into his offered side.

"I'm sorry our first date night got ruined" he said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't need a date night, Flack" Gus sighed.

"You deserve it," Flack retorted.

Gus lifted her head back up and tried to move away, "It's fine."

"It shouldn't be," Flack replied, not letting her escape.

"Why are you arguing with me?" Gus pleaded.

"Because I think you are worth a lot more than you give yourself credit for,"

"I'm good with what we have already, Flack. I know you might not be used to that with the high maintenance model-types you have fawning after you normally but I am more than a little different than them."

Flack snorted, "I'll say."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" she asked.

"I'd say very very good" he replied pulling her toward him for a deep probing kiss. Bobby flicked the porch lights on and off. "Smart ass," Flack mumbled.

"Leave him alone" Gus said moving in for another kiss. Breaking away breathless and panting, Gus retorted, "That's one way I can make it through winter," she said before moving in to kiss him again.

Flack groaned in his chest, knowing that unless he wanted to ravage her in front of the watchful neighborhood, he needed to stop touching her right now. "I should take you home," he said.

"You're never gonna show me your room, are you? What you got porn everywhere or another woman up there?" Gus quipped.

"Neither, but if I take you up there, Bobby will have us on a podcast."

"Once again I am happy to be an only child,"

"And you have the added benefit of living alone," Flack remarked kissing her neck and playfully biting it before he opened the front door and yelled in, "Bobby, I'm driving Gus home, I'll be back. Don't sneak out, we are going to talk to your and parents first thing!"

"Fine!" Bobby sulked.

Settled in the car on the way back to her place, Gus was absentmindedly twirling her hair around her finger, a tic that Flack knew meant she was deep in thought. "Watcha thinking about so hard over there, sunshine?" he asked, pulling her hand out of her hair and entwining his fingers through hers.

"Bobby" she replied wistfully.

Flack groaned, "not exactly what a guy wants to hear, his partner thinking about his younger cousin"

"Not like that you horn dog, I was just thinking about being young and lost and how I never figured I would end up here."

"Where did you think you were gonna end up?" he asked sneaking a glance at her profile while trying to keep an eye on traffic.

She shrugged, but didn't let go of Flack's hand, instead rubbed her thumb along his, which he found to be a comforting gesture. "I don't know, I thought I was going to save the world or the very least change it!"

"Come on now," he said, freeing his hand and tucking her hair behind her ear, "you do both of those things now, you are one of New York's Finest." he said slipping his hand onto her neck.

"Thanks, but not what I meant...don't you ever wonder what your life could have been if only...no of course you don't!"

"I do sometimes, but usually I think I am doing what I am supposed to be doing. I'm getting scumbags off the street and giving justice to victims, it's pretty important and big work if you ask me."

"I'm not disagreeing with that, it's just my life has been so abnormal, that being here almost seems too normal..." Gus trailed off, trying to ignore the fact that Flack's hand had fallen to her lap and now was making it's way up her thigh.

She picked it up and put it back on the steering wheel, "I think you need to focus on driving there, blue eyes."

"I am a talented guy, I can focus on more than one thing at a time."

"Yeah, but you can't have a serious conversation to save your life."

"I can when I need to, but I was thinking you needed the distraction more than you needed a trip down 'what if' lane."

"I'm not getting it on in a car owned by the city" she said as they pulled in front of her building.

"Wasn't asking you to, you have a perfectly nice bed and couch and table and floor and-"

"A nice cold shower," she busted in, "I think you need one."

"Well maybe after," Flack said with a smirk.

"After nothing, I'm going in and you are going back to talk, TALK not yell with Bobby. Good night, Flack," she said kissing him briefly.

"Really?" he asked trying to draw he in for another.

"Really," she replied with a quick kiss to his cheek and sliding out of the car.

"Sweet dreams then sunshine," he called rolling down the window.

"String beans," she called back over her shoulder.

He shook his head and smiled, "string beans? Weirdo," he said to himself watching to make sure she was safely indoors.


	31. Here's To You

**Chapter 66: Don't Be a Stranger**

Gus let herself into her apartment, it was still fairly early, or early enough for someone who had been on the afternoon shift the past few weeks. She didn't know what to do with herself on a Monday night alone in the city. She didn't want to call Lindsay or Stella because she couldn't exactly engage in girl talk with them about the amazing sex she had been having the past few days. She thought about calling Mac to talk about the whole Reed thing, but she didn't really know if she could have a conversation with him and it not turn into a fight.

Which left Hawkes or Danny and she didn't know if they were on days or nights...ah what the hell she dialed Sheldon's number. "Hawkes."

"Hey, Shell, it's Gus."

"Gus! You've been MIA for the past couple of days, how are you holding up, I heard things weren't going so well in homicide with the whole Truby thing."

"Ah well, Flack's getting the brunt of it I think. And I was off today."

"Off and you actually didn't come into work? Amazing!"

Gus could hear the smile in his voice. "Don't be sarcastic Shel, it doesn't become you."

"Fine, so what's up?" Hawkes asked curious, hoping his friend wanted to do something as he hadn't seen her in a while.

"I was calling to see if you and maybe Danny wanted to go hang out...shoot some pool or something", she asked hesitantly.

"I think that is the best invitation I have gotten all day, we both just wrapped up," Gus heard Hawkes say something to someone and then "Broussard, a night off and you want to hang out with the two of us, we really need to get you a date!"

"Danny, give me my phone back!"

"Hold your horses, Doc,"

Gus just laughed, "I'll see you guys in a few," she said to whoever was on the line.

She walked into Sully's and until that moment forgot that she was still wearing the skirt she had been wearing earlier. "Dang Broussard, I didn't mean we would find you a date tonight!" Danny commented.

"Funny, Messer, funny," she said walking over to Danny and Sheldon and giving them both quick pecks on the cheek, "first round's on me if you can behave, Danny."

"In that case I'll make him behave," Sheldon replied, elbowing Danny.

Gus got a pitcher from the bar and carried it to the pool table, handing the frosted glasses over to Hawkes to pour.

Danny took a huge gulp, "I have to admit Gus, you always buy the good stuff. I buy, it's Bud light, you always go with the fancy imported stuff."

"What can I say, I am a girl of discriminating tastes," she said, sipping on her own pint with a grin.

"So what's with the skirt?" Hawkes asked.

"I own them and can't wear them in the field, thus day off means skirt,"

"Speaking of which why are you out with us on your night off?" Hawkes asked racking the pool table.

"Because I am touched in the head enough to actually like hanging out with y'all," she said, chalking a cue.

"Maybe we should call Flack, so he can see you in a skirt," Danny smirked.

Gus forced herself to not react, evenly stating, "I think he has a family thing."

"Probably, after that whole memo book incident I can only imagine his life is complicated to say the least," Danny replied shaking his head.

"Yeah, complicated," Gus said and then, "who's breaking because y'all know I'm crap at it."

"I'll go," Danny said.

"Rock on Messer," Gus said as Danny sent the balls flying across the table.

"How are you doing really, Gus?" Hawkes asked leaning into her.

"I'm good, why?" Gus hoped Hawkes wasn't about to go too deep on her.

"Because I feel like it has been weeks since I talked to you, maybe since even before you went undercover," he studied her with serious concern.

"Well you know, life..."Gus replied.

He grinned, "yeah, life, I know. But I miss having coffee with you, I've got a whole lot of academic speak built up."

"Well we can't have that now! And I'm sorry, Shel," Gus said looking down, she didn't want to cut herself off from her friends, she certainly hadn't meant to, but since the close call while undercover and everything that happened since, she had isolated herself.

"No apologies needed, Gus," Hawkes studied her, something was different about her, something was going on, he just wasn't sure what.

"Am I clearing the table by myself or what?" Danny asked handing a cue off to Hawkes and coming to stand on the other side of Gus.

"Broussard, where have you been recently? Am I gonna have to talk to Flack about learning to share?" Danny asked looking intently at her.

Gus tried to not blush, playfully bumping him with her him instead saying, "I don't know, can you share Lindsay?" Gus replied with a slow evil grin.

"Shut it," Danny said, blushing himself.

"Fine, but next round is yours," Gus retorted, taking her place at the pool table.

The joked, talked, and played pool well into the night until the bartender started giving them evil glares. "I guess we should go," Danny said.

"Maybe so," Hawkes replied.

"I hate closing laws," Gus muttered.

"Come on, Miss New Orleans, I'll see you home."

"Such a gentleman, Hawkes,"

"Not really, but Messer and I both know what Flack would do to us if one of us didn't."

"Yeah and it ain't pretty," Danny interjected.

Gus rolled her eyes, "he is entirely too overprotective".

"Could be worse, you could be sleeping with him, then he would really be over protective!" Danny quipped. Gus took a sharp intake of breath, hoping neither noticed. Hawkes didn't but Danny gave her a look, which Hawkes did notice. She put on a completely poker face as both men stared her down. "Nah" both thought to themselves, "right?"

"Yeah, right, like he stands a chance," Gus joked, "now come on before we get thrown out," she said looping her arms through each of her companions arms, dragging them to the door.

Hawkes saw Gus home, despite her protesting otherwise, "don't be a stranger," he said to her, giving her a hug on the way in.

Gus was happy that the 'old folks' were in bed for the night because god only knows what Mrs. Potter would have said to another handsome man bringing Gus home.

She let herself into her empty apartment and let the silence fall over her like a blanket. She let the fast few weeks fall over her, and fought back an overwhelming wave of emotions. What was she doing? Sleeping with Flack was playing with fire, no matter how great of partners they made or how much she was attracted to him. But she didn't want to stop, even if it meant loosing her job. A job she was loving more than she ever thought possible, despite heavy guilt of disobeying her father, not that he could protest from beyond the grave. A job that she was already worried was in a precarious position from her withholding information from the undercover case. Add that to the fact that she could see her falling for Flack fully and completely and she wasn't willing to give him that death sentence. Maybe she should try to stop this before it went further...

Gus woke up the next morning, still curled on the couch, still feeling confused. Her night had been filled with bizarre dreams of being lost on the old New Orleans streetcar and not being able to find her way, dreams not quiet morphing into nightmares, but not happy dreams either. She noticed her phone was flashing with an incoming text message and looked at the clock, it was only 9:00, she doubted it was a call in already. _I still owe you a romantic dinner...will call after deal with Bobby -F _Gus delighted in the fact that he had sent her the text, but was still torn and confused about what she was doing. She wished she could throw caution to the wind, but it had gotten her in such trouble in the past. She couldn't dwell on it too much, because her phone started exploding with what actually was a call in.

Gus flagged a cab down with her badge, and sped off to the medical center, meeting Flack there.

* * *

**Chapter 67: Remember the Rules**

Gus and Flack walked over to the uniforms and quickly discovered that a young girl was found murdered in her hospital room after being in an accident that killed her friend after a night of partying. That story had already been in the paper and the hospital was looking for good PR as they were in the middle of a capital campaign.

"Politics as usua,l" Gus muttered.

"Politics and angry mothers, this is turning out to be such a fantastic day," Flack snarked, his brow furrowing.

Gus asked meekly, "er yeah, how did things go with your cousin?"

"I don't know, I left him at his parents," Flack said, walking away with long strides.

"Ouch," Gus remarked.

"Hey now, you were the one who pointed out it wasn't my job."

Gus sighed, she was not in an arguing mood, fFine, fine. Who do you want to question first?"

He gestured with his pen, "why don't I charm mom and you charm doctor dreamy over there?"

"Doctor, Detective Broussard with NYPD, I have some questions for you. I understand you discovered Nicole Garner's body..." Gus got nowhere with the doctor.

The CSI team had arrived and she went up to her uncle shaking in head, "no one saw anything, same old same old, but a girl in a coma wasn't getting much individualized attention unless alarms went off," Gus said shrugging.

Mac retorted, "I'll have Hawkes question some people here, this used to be his hospital."

"Really, huh. Well anyway, it's sick either way, survive a crash and then murdered in the hospital. And people wonder why I hate these places," Gus suppressed a shiver.

Mac didn't answer, his eyes staring off behind them. "Maybe I could speak with the mother?" Mac asked.

Gus noticed Flack still talking to the mother who had another woman around the same age with her. "Detective Flack, ma'am, ma'am" Gus said coming up to the trio and nodding.

Flack gestured to the two women,"This is Ellen Garner and Julie Rollins..."

"Heather's mother, I am sorry for your losses, both of you. Mrs. Garner, I wanted to let you know that the crime lab is here to process the room and Detective Mac Taylor would like a word with you." Gus motioned Mac over, "and I wanted to let you know that Season's Grief Center has some great support groups, I'll make sure you have their number."

"Thank you, miss," Ellen Garner said with wiping away a tear.

Flack and Gus walked away as Mac came up, Flack gently led her around a corner pining her against a wall, "you didn't have to do that, that's not your job."

Gus wiggled out, fearing getting caught, "no skin off my back, they obviously both are going through a lot of trauma, losing their children..."

"And you call me the softey, come on let's get a coffee and see what the team comes up with."

"Yeah maybe Shel can get more info out of his old co-workers."

"Maybe-" Flack was cut off by a man running towards the murdered girl's room screaming "my daughter, my baby!"

"Enter Daddy," Gus said taking off after Flack, though the uniforms had restrained the father quickly. Gus heard a snap on her next step and stared down at her broken heel, "Dammit!" she moaned.

"Troubles, sunshine, maybe you shouldn't wear heels?"

"I don't want to hear it, Stella wears heels, you tell her not to?"

"She spends more time in the lab," Flack pointed out.

"I don't need to not wear heels, I need better ones," Gus said holding up the offending shoe, "I'm going to go rustle up some surgical glue".

Flack shook his head and went to see what Danny and Lindsay had discovered in the doctor's lounge.

Later at the lab, Hawkes was looking furious. "Shel, what's up you look like ya fixin' to pitch a hissy fit, your face is practically K&B purple!" Gus was taken aback she had never seen him like this.

Hawkes smirked at her colloquialism and said, "worse I have been shut out of my former work place".

"That ain't right," she said patting him on the back. Gus wandered through the lab, finding out the girl had suffocated, had krill in the corner of her mouth and a million prints yeilded no matches. She did not find Flack, until she called him from the canteen, "Flack, where y'at?"

"Scoping out this hot girl in the lab," he said flirtation deep in his voice.

"TMI, shug," Gus tried to not snap at him.

"What, she is...I think she has a severe coffee addiction though," Flack responded with a laugh.

Gus tucked the phone into her shoulder, grabbed her coffee and turned to stare Flack down through the window. "Ground Rules" she growled into the phone but hung up with a smile.

Flack met her at the door, "Stella got a hit on a print from that bar of soap. Ran it down to Nicole's boyfriend. We are gonna go run it down. With Mac though, so try to keep your hands to yourself," he smirked.

"I will dump this coffee in your lap!" Gus warned.

"That would just be punishment for both of us," he dimpled down at her, biting his lip.

Gus glared at him, "if you weren't right, I would be right mad!"

"Flack, I wouldn't get Gus 'right mad' if I were you, she's liable to start swinging," Mac said coming from behind them with no warning.

"This is why I have ground rules," Gus hissed at Flack while Mac went for his suit jacket.

At the car, Mac watched as Flack opened his niece's door, slid the hem of her coat in, smiled down at her and shut the door to the back. Mac wondered if there was something going on with them, something everyone had been wondering for quite some time, but he figured it was just the amount of time they had spent together, they were partners. After all, he helped Stella on with her coat and she would adjust his tie without provocation. Still, the look in Flack's eyes seemed a little deeper than any look Mac had ever given Stella. Mac might have to have a talk with Gus, he wasn't about to speak with Flack with the whole Truby thing going on.

The trio entered the mechanics shop where the boyfriend worked. They attracted immediate attention from all in there, Mac and Flack for being obvious cops, Gus for being the extremely vivacious woman with them. She drew immediate catcalls, tensed her jaw but turned to the man nearest her and smiled sweetly, "dawlin' can you point out Matt Huxley to me?"

"Right over there, under that car, watch your step there sweet cheeks," the man responded swatting her on the butt.

She swiveled, and crunched down on his instep. "And that is why I wear heels," she said catching up to Flack and Mac.

"Matt Huxley?" Mac asked to the legs of the man under the car.

"Who wants to know?" a voice said not sliding out.

"NYPD!" Flack snapped.

The man rolled in the opposite direction and took off running. Flack and Mac took off out the back, "Cover the front!" Mac yelled at her. The men came around to the car a few minuted later, a handcuffed Matt between them.

"Lockpicks," Flack said holding up the tools with a satisfied look.

"Not wise to run, Matt my man, neither one of them like runners much," Gus said to the young man.

"Whatever," he sneered.

Flack threw the keys to Mac, "you drive, I'll sit in the back with the punk" he said opening the front door for Gus and shoving Matt in the back, "she's right I don't like runners."

Back at the precinct Flack and Gus watched through the mirror as Mac questioned Matt. It seemed they had made a death pact after a friend had been paralyzed. Gus and Flack both perked up at this, it seemed almost too easy to be the boyfriend...but as he went on, Gus could see Mac's expression change.

Gus knew he was recalling his own father's struggle with lung cancer, he had heard the painful story once before and knew it upset him. She turned away, but turned back when Flack gently nudged her back, gesturing to Matt who was crying..."I loved her too much to kill her," the man ended with, sobbing.

"He's telling the truth" she whispered. Flack was watching both the scene in the interrogation room and their reflection super imposed on the glass, standing close, barely touching, Gus face etched with a bit of sadness, his steady as usual. He turned and walked away so he wouldn't break any ground rules.

* * *

**Chapter 68: Mommy Dearest**

Back in the lab, Stella and Hawkes had discovered both the murder weapon and the imprint of a medal belonging to the father on Nicole's bandages.

"Wanna go talk to daddy?" Stella asked Gus.

Before she could respond, Mac came up and said, "no I will".

Gus just shrugged and walked off to dig a little deeper into the victim's life. "Whoa, Flack, this girl was a hard core partier! Her ATM withdrawals read like a who's who list of every hot club and party in the city!"

"Yeah, so? We know they were in a drunk driving accident," he flipped some pages, "tox reports on both girls read like a drug store."

"Maybe she was dealing...I don't know. She didn't have a job, I wonder if this money was coming from her mother or something worse..." Gus did more digging on the computer while Flack flicked through the files and notes. "I got it!" she exclaimed a few minutes later.

"What?" he asked, smiling at her excitement.

"If you had a kid and were trying to make sure your financials were in order before this child goes off to college what would you do?"

He wondered where she was going with this, and if she wasn't so damn sexy he would hate the guessing game, "take out a loan?"

Gus shook her head, "more serious than that."

"Make sure my will and life insurance was up to date?" Flack guessed.

Gus gave him a thumbs up, "right, but would you take out a very sizable life insurance policy on your own child?"

Flack reached over and flipped her computer screen towards him, "what, really?"

"Mommy dearest did, two months ago," Gus pointed at the record.

"My dear Gus, that spells motive in my book."

Stella called Flack at that point and informed him that she had found female DNA on the extra heart monitor pad found on scene.

"Mommy dearest" Gus repeated.

"You wanna question?" Flack asked her.

"Nah, you and Stel have fun in there, I'll sit back and watch the big reveal".

The big reveal turned into a bust when the mother claimed she did so because her daughter was self-destructing and her impending divorce was about to leave her on the street. Stella tried to pull the whole DNA card, but had to collect it from Ellen first. Flack tried to push the assisted suicide angle, but the woman crumbled. He stared out the two-way to Gus, with a half-hearted shrug.

"I hate this case," Gus said storming off. She was pacing in the hallway in the lab making everyone else nervous when Flack and Stella came back. Stella immediately went off to the DNA lab.

Flack looped his arm through Gus' and said, "I think you need a walk before you make Adam pee himself."

"This case has a million suspects and even more dead ends," Gus choked out with a scream.

"Not every collar is going to be a cakewalk sunshine, we've just been lucky so far," he said nudging her slightly closer.

In her frustration, Gus did not pull away, "I know, it's just it is pointless for this case to have happened just because two girls are stupid enough to try to drive after a night out on the town, one call to a cab and they would both be here!"

"True, but that doesn't change anything." Flack replied circling in front of her.

Gus all but stamped her feet, "I just hate when people are stupid and it effects others."

"I know, Gus, I know," he said tucking her hair behind her ears,"wanna get something to eat?" Gus nodded.

Over food, Gus sighed and destroyed several napkins before saying, "I feel like we are so close, but are just not getting something out of reach something. I feel useless!"

Flack reached across to grab her hand, ground rules be damned, "Gus it isn't your fault. Bad things happen and we can't stop them, we just help solve them."

She sighed, "I know, still sucks" she squeezed his hand back, "thanks."

"No problem," he said regretfully letting her go.

"I'm getting this though, because I don't want you thinking we are clear on that fancy dinner," she said throwing some bills on the table and smiling.

"I am still taking you anywhere your heart desires," he said lifting her to her feet and fighting painful urge to plant one on her here in a diner less than a block from work.

"Let's go, blue eyes," Gus said turning away before she kissed him in public.

Odd news greeted them back at the lab. Stella had discovered through DNA and prints Nicole wasn't Nicole, and her mother wasn't Ellen. Heather is the one who survived the accident, but her face was so mangled she was mistaken for Nicole. In photos, the two girls looked exactly alike-almost twins.

"Lindsay and Danny are heading to investigate the SUV right now," Stella said.

"Woo hoo, hurry up and wait." Gus sarcastically quipped, "my favorite part."

"I thought your favorite part was the door slamming," Flack said poking her in the side.

Stella caught that and looked back and forth between the two of them, "don't ask, don't tell" she said turning away back into the lab.

Mac took over the questioning a couple of hours later once the SUV had been processed.

Gus stood with the rest of the team watching the questioning. When confronted with her own prints from the murder scene, Julie Garner was stern. "Children aren't supposed to die before their parents." She blamed Nicole for taking the life of her daughter because of her drunken behavior, and she killed her. "I couldn't let her live, not after what she'd done." Ellen stood, throwing out her writs to be cuffed. Mac ordered her to sit down and listen to the truth. He explained that she didn't kill Nicole, but murdered her own daughter instead. Heather wasn't driving that night, and she had Nicole's driver's license in her back pocket. Heather had a BAC just over the legal limit, and the accident was her fault. The blood from the car confirmed it. Ellen realized the truth, and broke down in hysterical tears. The team walked out, hearts heavy over the case.

Gus wandered back to the pit, determined to finish her paperwork before she left. "You staying here all night, sunshine?" Flack asked her, tapping at his watch. He wanted to check on Bobby, but he also wanted to spend some time with Gus.

"I'm almost done, you can head out though, I can finish up. I am sure you want to check on Bobby."

"Mind reader, I'll call you later," he said squeezing her shoulder on his way out.

"I'm good, if you can't. I'll see you tomorrow," she chewed slightly on her lip, wanting so badly to leave with him.


	32. Come Over NWS

**Chapter 69: Come Over NWS**

Gus spent the next couple of weeks trying to juggle seeing all her work friends and compartmentalize her work partnership with Flack and her very hot sex life with him and restrain herself from jumping on top of him every second they found themselves alone. She mostly did this by kicking him out of her apartment whenever he brought her home at the end of shift, after some bedroom gymnastics of course.

"I'm beginning to think you might just be using me for my body," Flack grinned down at her while she was pushing him out the door one night.

"Maybe," she said giving him one more heated kiss. "Actually if I don't kick you out we will never make it to work in the mornings."

He responded "true," and gave her a meltingly hot kiss with a hand sliding up her shirt in a way that only proved Gus' point.

Gus moved away from him, using the door as a barricade."And I have to compartmentalize, otherwise the whole world will know how much I-" Gus caught herself, crap was she about to say the big fat L word she curled her hands into fists, letting her nails bite into her palms, "enjoy sleeping with you," she finished hastily. "Calm me when you get home" she called after him.

Flack found it strange, they always ended up talking for a good while after he got home. He had stayed at her apartment plenty before they had started sleeping together, but whatever, she still needed time he told himself. Plus she was right, he would have the worst time convincing himself to leave her bed if he did spend the night. But part of him was craving a normal relationship, something he knew he could never have with her...well maybe just not such a hidden relationship.

By the third week of compartmentalizing and juggling on top of her caseload, Gus was exhausted. She had never been so relieved to get a subpoena from one of her psych evals in all her life. However, it meant being stuck at the courthouse waiting to be called. She had spent her second full day in court, and was tired and missing the precinct and the lab and most of all Flack. She was exhausted and drained and staring into an empty fridge still in her "sexy gray court suit" as he termed it when her phone rang, she was elated to see it was Flack.

"Can I come over?" Flack asked upon her answering, his voice was heavy with something, most woman would have thought desire, but Gus knew better, knew him better, it was desperation.

"Of course," she answered, wondering what was going on.

Flack was there in a couple of minutes, must have already been heading that way. As soon as he knocked Gus swung open the door. His eyes were full of that desperation and anger, something bad had happened. "What's going on, it isn't good I can tell that-" she started to say, but his mouth was on hers, his tongue probing and hot before she could get anything more out. Gus practically fell over, he caught her and leaned her back over the table.

This was interesting, she thought. Dammit why did she have to be in court all day, she had no clue what had gone on back at the precinct...but she didn't really care because this was hot...

Flack kept kissing her looking for safety or redemption, her in her damn sexy court suit. Did it on purpose he knew, tantalize the men charm the women, swing a jury. She had told him about that once. He kissed down into her supple cleavage. He slid a hand up her skirt, marveling at the skin on her outer thigh, damn were those garters? Flack growled low in his throat, almost his chest.

Gus caved under his touch, even though she had a feeling this had nothing to do with her. She knew she should be pissed at that, being used, but she knew there was a deeper connection between the two of them, one a lot more intimate than sex. She pulled her hair down and leaned back more on the table, praying it would support them both. She wrapped a leg around him, pulling him closer to her, between her legs, giving permission without saying a word. Other wise she remained passive, enjoying the heat emanating from him, the feel of his lips and tongue exploring her body, his hard body nestled between her legs.

Flack lifted her up, her legs still wrapped around his waist. He carried her toward the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothing on the way, his lips never leaving her body. He tossed her not so gently on the bed face down, almost like she was a perp.

Gus gasped but didn't say anything. Whatever had happened must have been bad, real bad. He was on her and in her in an instant, every muscle tensed, rock hard, searching for the most primal release. She gave into it, ashamed to admit she was enjoying this anamlistic turn he had taken. This wasn't making love, this wasn't sex, this was pure base screwing.

They both were panting, bodies entwined writhing on the bed, heat rising from the bed hotter than what radiators were spilling on that cold night. Flack found what he thought he had been searching for, with a guttural noise, he fell against her, on top of her. Gus just lay there, wondering what was going on, but not wanting to speak.

* * *

When Flack moved slightly off of her, she instinctively turned on her side. He slipped beside her, curving around her body, "I'm sorry," he whispered into her neck, his voice now full with regret.

"It's fine, sugar," she murmured.

"No it's not," he said burying his head in her neck, both ashamed and delighting in the scent of her sweat, "I just used you, sunshine and you're worth more than that. More than me."

Gus tried to turn to face him, but he wouldn't move to let her, he couldn't look at her face right now, couldn't stand to see disappointment in those deep green eyes. Gus couldn't figure out what he was trying to say, what he meant, and not being able to look into his eyes, she couldn't read him...it killed her a little. "I don't think that's for you to decide, Flack" she said moving closer against him, despite both of them being drenched in sweat. He wrapped his arms around her, crushing her to his chest. Gus could feel his muscles were still tense, his chest hair tickling her slightly, goose bumps raised on her skin.

Flack didn't know what he hoped to gain by coming there. All he knew was he couldn't take it anymore the taunts from the other detectives, trying to protect her from the fallout, blaming Mac, blaming himself, blaming fucking Truby. He needed to be some place where belonged, where some one had his back no matter what. He couldn't go home, his dad wasn't speaking to him. Danny was caught up in some crap with Lindsay getting bit by a snake and Stella was taking Mac's side.

He came here angry, desperate, craving something and now he felt like he had violated the best thing he had going for him right now. What he couldn't take was the fact that she seemed to have just taken it, accepted it, most frighteningly understood it. "A fed got killed tonight. Execution style. Tough scene," he finally said, still not letting her move.

Somehow Gus figured this was only the tip of the iceberg. She managed to wiggle out of his embrace. "I need a shower and food," she said padding off to toward the bathroom, not attempting to cover herself, refusing to in fact, he had splayed her out, she wasn't going to be ashamed.

Flack heard her turn on the water, flipped over and punched at the pillow. "Ya coming or not, and stop taking it out on my pillow, it's innocent, I promise," she called. How does she always know? He sighed getting up.

They had been sleeping together a few of weeks but had never showered together Flack realized. It was ironic in a way, he had taken plenty of showers here, half of them imagining Gus was in there with him but reality...he shook his head, this wouldn't have been his plan. He wanted to romance her, show her she was...sacred, but she didn't seem to be wanting any of that. Maybe it was just part of her act, her walls, he jumped as her arm snaked out from behind the curtain and pulled him to the tub, "Get in blue eyes, you stink."

He stepping into the cast iron tub, banging his shin on the way, "dammit, why can't you have a normal shower," he cursed.

"Because I can't do anything normal," she replied, under the spray, turned away from him. She tried to just have a regular shower, trying to forget she had pulled him in there, she moved around him, shampoo, conditioner, body wash. Flack followed her, slick, soapy, seemingly unaware body...suddenly she pushed him under the spray.

"Your turn, I'll scrub your back in a second, I gotta get my knots out first" she said running her hands through her hair. 'Act normal, act nonchalant, no big deal, let him talk it out when he wants to' she chanted to herself, combing through her mane.

He showered off, feeling exposed all of a sudden...why was she always so damn nice to him why did she even care. He punched at the wall in front of him, luckily tiled otherwise his hand probably would have went through.

"Watch it there, I ain't paying your cousin to tile twice," she said wryly, soaping up a sponge.

"Sorry." He still didn't turn around, water falling over him. Gus started to soap his back, massaging it, he was wound too tight. "Stop, don't," he said shrugging her off.

"Why not?" she demanded, snapping finally, "you the only one who can do what he wants?"

Flack slumped down dejected, about to reach down to turn off the shower. A fight was brewing, deserved he supposed.

"Look at me," she said evenly. "Turn around and look at me, dammit, if you are talking about what I deserve, you owe me that much!"

Flack turned slowly, water still streaming down, looking down at her. He was shocked to find not disappointment or anger in Gus' face or her eyes, but concern maybe even...sadness?

"I hate that you're hurting," she said, her eyes starting to well up with tears, whoa where were those coming from, she pushed them down by closing the distance between then, pulling him down to her, kissing him fiercely, the spray beating down on both of them, starting to turn cold, neither noticing until Gus slid in the tub and pulled them both down over the side, hitting her head on the toilet on the way down.

Flack recovered quickly pulling her up, "are you ok?" he said reaching down to feel the back of her head, his hand came up sticky, "dammit, you're bleeding."

"I'll be fine."

"You are bleeding!" Flack said, trying to keep panic out of his voice.

"This isn't the first time I have ever hit my head, I'll be fine. Aren't you always teasing me how hard it is anyway? Just go get me some ice."

"Fine," Flack sighed, seeming anything but. He pulled out an extra towel handing it to her before wrapping one around himself and going to find an ice pack.

Gus tried to keep hold of the towel pressed to the back of her head, ignore the pain searing through her scalp.

"What if you need stitches?" Flack asked, coming back with the ice pack.

"I don't need stitches, head wounds always bleed more," she paused, feeling around for a bump and when not feeling one she sighed, "though I might have a concussion."

"So why am I not taking you to a hospital?"

Gus looked up at him, her eyes icy, "you really want to explain that incident report, Flack? Because I don't know of too many partners that shower together."

Flack nodded, agreeing, but still worried. "What can I do then?"

"Just help me into bed and make sure I don't sleep for too long of a stretch," she said, pulling the towel away, checking to make sure the bleeding had slowed.

Flack helped Gus to the bedroom, tucking her in bed, "can I get you anything else?"

"I'm fine Flack. Thanks for staying, though," she said, liking having him there more than she cared to admit.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said climbing in beside her. A bit later, when it looked like she was going to fall asleep, Flack nudged her gently, "I'm sorry ya know for earlier..."

Gus looked at him with wide eyes,"you don't have to apologize."

"Yes I do, you mean more to me than that, than just using you," Flack looked at Gus dejected.

Gus tried to shake her head, but it hurt, "you didn't use me, I was there too, I don't think I protested."

"Still, I feel bad," Flack shrugged.

"You can make it up to me then,"she grinned wickedly.

"How?" he looked quizzically at her.

"I've got a few ideas," she said moving in to kiss him, "a potential concussion means I should be woken every hour," she said leaving him breathless with her deep kiss.

Flack struggled to move out from under her. He had trouble resisting her, but could ignore the fact that she was injured. "Gus, that's not happening, you just split your head open. And I meant it on a deeper level that that anyway," he stroked her face.

"Buy me a nice Christmas gift then, and my birthday is boxing day so you gotta make it doubly nice then," Gus said snuggling into him.

"How did I not know your birthday was boxing day?" Flack was astounded, some detective he was.

Gus traced random patterns on his chest, "I didn't tell you, and I don't know yours...though I could look it up."

Flack smirked down at her, "It's January, actually it was the night we went out to Sully's and Cozi's and you got hammered."

Gus tightened her shoulders, "tipsy, I was just tipsy. I didn't know that was your birthday. Maybe I should have kissed you that night like I wanted to."

"I don't like making a deal out of my birthday. And what do you mean you wanted to kiss me?" he asked tickling her.

Gus brushed him off, "stop, why do you think I didn't say a word to you after you walked me home?"

"I figured you were trying to not puke," Flack shrugged.

"I was trying to not jump you, Don." Gus said rolling over onto her belly and wanting to hide rather than admit this.

"So why is it then that it took so damn long for us to happen?" Flack asked, nudging down beside her to keep her on eye level. She wasn't going to get to hide from him.

"I'm stubborn," Gus mumbled.

Flack shook his head, "you can say that again."

* * *

They spent the rest of the night with Flack afraid to sleep because he didn't want to miss waking Gus and her probable concussion and with Gus feeling bad that Flack wouldn't sleep.

By morning they were both tired and cranky. "Ow!" Gus said, looking at her wound in the mirror the next morning, "damn that hurts," she said.

Flack came up behind her, "I tried to get you to get it looked at. Nice do by the way," he said, pointing out the wild lion's mane Gus' hair had formed since she fell asleep with it wet.

Gus pouted at her reflection, "great, I've got blood in my hair, I am a hot mess and I don't know how I am going to wash it without bleeding like a stuck pig!"

Flack tried to not laugh at her, as she was quite a sight, "well you can't go out like that!"

"Thank you captain obvious," Gus said storming into the kitchen to make coffee.

"Gus, come on!" Flack called after her, pulling his undershirt on.

She was slumped over the counter staring at the coffeemaker willing it to spit out coffee at warp speed, looking miserable and still a little pale. "Let me see it," Flack asked her, "we'll just have to be careful, I can wash your hair for you in the kitchen sink."

"You don't have to do that," Gus said, feeling suddenly exposed and vulnerable and not sure how to handle those feelings.

"Yeah, well I'm going to," he said pulling her in for a tight hug, "but not until after you have coffee, I don't want you biting my hand off." Flack did just as he said, gently and sweetly washing out her mane in the sink, careful to not open her wound back up, though he did manage to soak himself.

A bit later, Gus had disappeared into her closet and her muffled voice stated, "work is gonna suck today."

Flack replied, "yes, it will. At least you have clean clothes," he said gesturing to the pile of crumpled clothing that he had thrown in the bedroom from the trail in the hallway the night before.

"I can't help you with the suit but here..." Gus handed him a men's shirt and a undershirt. "I probably have some boxers in my drawer," she said motioning to the armoire.

"Why do you have men's shirts? This isn't mine, is it one of your boy toys?" Flack looked stricken.

"No, it is not, I have the occasional men's shirts they are easy to button lefty anyway, you should know that."

"Well considering I haven't ever worn a women's shirt, no I don't know," he snarked.

"Fine, grumpy, take it or leave it, I don't care!" she snapped back.

"Sorry, I'm just tired and still feeling bad about last night," Flack slumped against the wall.

"Don't give it another bit of thought, blue eyes," she turned back to her closet, pulling out a suit for herself and took a deep breath, "maybe you should leave some clothes here if you are gonna keep staying the night." She didn't turn around and was terrified of the silence.

Flack knew that even just that little statement was huge for her, but he didn't know if he should respond seriously or not.

"Flack, did you hear me?" Gus asked her voice strangled, as she reached for her own shirt.

"I did," Flack said coming behind her and planting a kiss on her neck, "I just have to think about what clothes I don't mind you stealing," he grinned, turning her and giving her a deep kiss on the mouth.

"Stop that or we are gonna be late" she said breaking away, though it took all her restraint.

He slid his hands up her pajama top, "I can put the lights on," he groaned.

"Would it get you in a better mood?" Gus moaned back.

"It would get me in a great mood, sunshine," he said trailing his hands up her sides.

Gus melted and caved, nudging him back toward the bed. "Fine, blue eyes, if I gotta be trapped with you all day, I want you in a good mood, but..." she grinned at him, playfully, "I gotta watch my head, you know," she finished pushing him down on the bed and clamoring on top of him.

* * *

"Well here they come, finally gracing us with their presence. You have problem picking out your panties this morning, Princess?" Thatcher remarked and then looked at Flack "Or did you?"

"Have you considered growing up, Thatcher, it just might become you?" Gus said, sitting down at her desk.

"Where's the fun in that?" Thatcher replied, but he didn't push anything further.

Later in the day, out on a call, Flack turned to Gus suddenly and said, "I think you should come have Thanksgiving at my house."

Gus studied him, "you just want me to take the spotlight off you."

Flack smirked, "maybe, but I also want you there, right now i think they like you more than they like me."

Gus wrinkled her nose, "you'll be fine, besides I think Mac might have some special plans this year with Reed and Peyton though you didn't hear that from me."

"What is up with all the secrecy in your family?" Flack questioned.

"We are a private peoples, Flack," she said, wryly.

"You sure you won't come?" Flack pleaded.

"You are such a wimp," she replied, bumping him with her hip.

"I am not!" he bumped her back.

"If you two are done, we do have an active case," Stella said coming up to them.

"Right!" they both said jumping apart.

Stella studied them with narrowed eyes. Maybe she should talk to Mac about her suspicions about the two of them.


	33. Cat and Mouse

**Chapter 70: Caged Bird**

A week later, right before Thanksgiving, Gus was huddled under far too many covers for Flack's liking and he was trying to spoon her without dying of heat exhaustion. It was very late or very early when his phone started buzzing and hers joined in with an annoying tune. "Herungah," Gus answered her phone. Flack tried to not laugh, answering his, "Flack".

Twenty-five minutes later they were walking into a crime scene in a bar. A woman, the bartender, lay dead on the floor, two gunshots wounds to the chest. "Looks like close range," Flack replied gesturing to the gaping wounds.

"Robbery?" Gus said gesturing to the smashed cash register.

"On a Tuesday night, stupid night to hit up a neighborhood bar. I've been here before, it's not busy on a good night," Flack said surveying the scene.

"I think I need a drink," Gus said grimacing. A uniform pointed to a large muscular man in the corner, "bouncer saw it all."

Flack and Gus went over to the bouncer getting a description from him as Mac, Stella and Lindsay arrived on scene to collect the myriad of evidence. "It's too early," Lindsay said with a huge yawn.

"Or late," Stella replied, flipping open her kit and swapping blood drops from the floor.

Flack answered his buzzing phone, "Flack". He listened and nodded for a couple of minutes. "Got the guy, matches the bouncer's description, let's go meet them at the station, Broussard."

"We'll still finish up here," Stella replied, thinking how odd it was to hear Flack call Gus by her last name, even though they all called him by his.

Gus and Flack had already headed out when Mac's phone rang, he answered it and hung up with a steely expression. "Mac, what's wrong?" Stella asked.

"The perp they picked up, it was Sheldon."

"Hawkes?" Lindsay shook her head in confusion.

Gus and Flack headed to the interrogation room but were shocked when they were stopped by brass. "What's going on Captain?" Flack asked.

"You two are off the case!" Gerrard barked.

Gus immediately flushed, someone must have figured out they were sleeping together and now there was going to be hell to pay, and big time if the Captain was intercepting them. "I'm sorry sir, it's just-" Gus stammered. Flack caught the look of confusion on Gerrard's face, and yanked on the back of Gus' coat so she would shut up.

"Detective Broussard, I am certain you understand procedure?" Gerrard said glaring at her.

"Yes, sir, procedure very important. But so is doing a good and thorough job and I think you will have to admit that Detective Flack and I both have an impressive record. Him more so than me, but he has been in the field longer" she continued, not able to stop herself.

"Yes, I understand but a union lawyer is already involved," Gerrard stated firmly.

Gus wavered on her feet, lawyers, she hated lawyers, oh god, was her license even up to date how often did you have to renew it in New York and could she be just a therapist again?

Gerrard put out a hand to steady the attractive but pale looking woman. "Detective, I thought you would understand why I am taking over the case of Sheldon Hawkes."

"Hawkes?" Gus squeaked.

"Yes well, seeing as he is on the team you both work so closely with and I know you both fraternize with him outside of work. The whole CSI team is off this case," Gerrard said giving Gus a strange look and turning to Flack, "I am sure you understand. Now get her something to eat before she passes out in the hallway!"

Flack said, "sure thing, let's go Gus".

They were headed out when Mac came flying past them and into the interrogation room. Captain Gerrard when storming after him but Mac had already locked the door. "Taylor, you better open this door now!" and he turned to them, "You two, get the hell out of my face!" and turned back to the locked door.

"What the hell is going on?" Gus asked into her coffee at the diner.

"I don't know, but way to freak out on the captain back there sunshine!" Flack said, he could feel his shoulders and jaw tightening.

"I didn't know he was talking about Hawkes," Gus said trying to remain calm.

Flack studied her, "regardless, you are usually so good at keeping your cool, what's going on?"

"I don't want to jeopardize your career for us," she said meekly.

"You're not," Flack said steadily.

Gus grumbled and flagged down the waitress, "two eggs scrambled, wheat toast, bacon and more coffee," she barked at the server.

The waitress wrote it down and turned to Flack,"got it and you handsome?"

Flack said, "same thing."

"So now what are we supposed to do for the rest of the day?" Gus half wailed.

"Figure out why Sheldon is in lock-up?"

"But we were yanked off the case!" Gus replied incredulous.

"Doesn't mean we can't still try to figure out what happened," he said leaning over and tapping her forehead.

"True," Gus replied brushing his hand away, worrying that someone might see them.

They finished breakfast and went for a walk, discussing what they knew about Sheldon, and coming up only with the fact that the case didn't make any sense, but the eyewitness was so sure. Going back to the lab, they discovered that everyone was moping for having been pulled off the case, but they had been called to another case. "Guy dies in a peep show booth, definitely worse ways to go!" Danny quipped.

"Too bad it was an overdose, Messer," Lindsay replied.

"To make matters worse for Hawkes," Stella gravely informed them, "his clothes tested positive for GSR." Stella got a look on her face, "but he test-fired yesterday, I have to go tell Mac."

Later they all convened in Mac's office, Flack and Gus hadn't been called out on any other cases, in fact the Captain tried to tell her to go home, figured she was having "woman issues" or something. Gus didn't listen. The team was frustrated since they couldn't do anything, and all were trying to work the angles of the story.

Stella spoke up, "well we know he'd test-fired two weapons yesterday, so he certainly would have had remnants on his skin that could easily transfer to clothing. Hawkes' regular schedule also includes a run after his 8 pm to 4 am late shift, and he's visited the bar where the crime took place before, occasionally with you, right Danny?"

Danny then suddenly let it slip that he spoke to the bouncer witness privately. Mac snapped at him. "Danny, you know better. That is something that could get the whole team in hot water with Stanton!"

They tried desperately to come up with a motive for the murder as they would any other suspect. Mac calmly stated, "it has to be a planned frame up."

"Who would have a vendetta against Sheldon?" Gus asked.

As Mac recounted the elements of the case, it become clear to all of them, "Shane Casey," Mac said, his voice steely.

"Crap." muttered Flack.

"Fucking Casey!" Danny snapped.

"Well Hawkes is already in Rikers, maybe one of us should go talk to him?" Stella suggested.

"I'll go," Mac said walking off.

"Let's get back to the peep show guy," Lindsay quipped.

"Now what?" Gus sighed as every one else left.

"You know, you don't take a free afternoon off very well," Flack said smirking at her.

"Only because I don't have anything better to do."

"Anything?" he smirked.

"Stop it, Sheldon is in Rikers, think with your brain would ya?" Gus said playfully punching at him.

"I do when necessary, but seeing as we don't have an active case assigned to us right now..." he gave her a look that made it clear he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Your terrible, Detective Flack," she said shaking her head but grinning and heading out.

* * *

Late in the evening while they were debating if they really wanted to put on clothes to go get food or not, Gus' phone rang. "It's Mac," she said to Flack and wrapped a sheet around her and headed to her office. "Mac, what's up, did you get anything from Sheldon to use?" she sounded like an excited puppy.

Mac regretted calling her, "No, though I did get a note that I think is from Casey wanting to meet me tomorrow."

"Interesting," she replied curling up in the office chair.

"That's not why I am calling you though. I need some advice," Mac's voice was heavy with seriousness.

"You need advice from me? Seriously?" Gus was incredulous.

"Well it is about Peyton and Reed, separately though," Mac continued, a bit hesitant. He couldn't believe he was actually calling his niece for advice, but he didn't know who else to talk to.

"Ah ha, a professional consult, it will cost you dear uncle," Gus laughed.

"Didn't I let you live with me for nothing?" he joked, but sighed.

"Spill it, Mac", Gus was worried now.

He launched into the story of turning away from Peyton when Stella came in and then their subsequent argument and him calling her Claire.

Gus thought for a moment and then said, "I think there are a few things in play here."

"Such as?" Mac questioned, he was not in the mood for cryptic talk, as much as he gave it.

Gus laid it all out, "maybe you aren't as ready to move on as you thought and maybe being an office secret isn't sitting so well with Peyton?"

Mac sighed, "I thought I was, and office romances can go horribly wrong."

"Ain't that the truth," Gus remarked before she could catch herself.

Mac couldn't ignore the statement, "speaking of which, there isn't anything going on between you and Don is there, Gussie?"

Gus groaned inwardly, "what makes you ask that, Mac?"

"You just seem awfully close and Stella and Lindsey have both mentioned you haven't seen them in a while and I don't recall you saying you were brining a date to Thanksgiving..."

"Quit fishing, Mac," she said with a note of finality.

"You two are partners" Mac pressed on.

"I am aware," Gus snapped, still refusing to directly answer him.

"Peyton works in the ME's office a completely different department," Mac pointed out.

Gus' voice went as cold as ice, "as I am also aware. Listen did you call to grill me or talk about you?"

Mac was acutely aware she wasn't revealing any more to him. "I think Peyton and I may be over for good," he said switching back to him.

Gus felt relieved to get the spotlight off her, she didn't want to lie to Mac, but she couldn't tell him the truth either. "Maybe, maybe not. I think you need to give both her and you some space and time. And may I suggest that you don't pursue anything with her if you aren't ready to take it public." Gus swallowed thinking maybe she should take her own advice. Mac didn't say anything. "Now what about, Reed Uncle Mac? My meter is still running."

Mac breathed deeply, "I brought him some photos of Claire...a week or so ago, the night the fed was executed."

"I recall that night," Gus rubbed her head at the memory.

"He hasn't called me since then," Mac hated feeling so out of control.

"Mac, he is 18 he has his own life, he probably is in the middle of finals. Didn't you say he was in college?"

"I thought perhaps there had been a connection."

"Mac, how often did I call y'all when I was first in college?"

"That's different you are stubborn and independent," Mac protested.

"He probably is to, seeing as we are related," Gus retorted, happy to hear the smile in Mac's voice when he said "true." "Look, I think I would like to meet him, if that's alright with you. Maybe we can visit him on Friday or something?"

"I suppose."

"Now what are we going to do about Thanksgiving since you scared off your girlfriend and my cousin and as you pointed out I am dateless?"

Mac thought for a moment, "we can always go to Sid's."

"Ooohhh Turkey from the Crypt that ought to be fun."

"It is very unbecoming when you are that sarcastic, Augusta."

"I am going to hang up on you now," Gus retorted.

"Goodnight, Gus."

"Night, oh and when are you supposed to meet Casey?"

"10 am Grand Regent."

"See ya in the morning then, Mac."

* * *

**Chapter 71: Cat & Mouse**

The next morning Gus and Flack met with Stella and Mac early to discuss the plan for dealing with Shane Casey.

"I don't like this, Mac. This guy is a serial killer as it is and obviously unstable. How do you know know this isn't just some trap?" Flack barked at Mac, his jaw tight, his face tense.

"Well we can't just leave Hawkes rotting in Riker's!" Stella snapped.

"I wasn't saying that Stella, I'm just saying this could need a hell of a lot more people on surveillance at the hotel than just the four of us!" Flack snapped back to Stella.

"Then we'll get back-up!" Stella said getting back in Flack's face.

Gus stepped back, she didn't want to get between the two. Mac stepped in between, "from talking to Sheldon, I think Shane Casey has a plan."

Gus closed her eyes thinking...running through every paper, journal, and book on serial killer she had ever gotten her hands on. "Cat and mouse!"

"What?" Flack asked.

"He's playing cat and mouse, but I think he is still in the hunting stage. He is playing with us all, that we know. He is luring Mac in for something, but not to kill. He has more information to impart on us, hence the 'I hold the keys' crap!" Gus blurted out.

"You sure about this, sunshine?" Flack asked.

Gus nodded, "I'm sure."

"Let's go then," Mac started towards the cars.

At the hotel, Flack, Gus and Stella covered the perimeters as best they could while Mac headed to the lobby. They waited, watching, on high alert. Suddenly, Mac reached into his pocket and answered a cell phone. Gus perked up, it wasn't a department issued phone, she should know having been through about six of them. Mac spoke and then disappeared from view.

"Crap , who's got line of sight?" Flack barked over the radio.

"I don't," Stella replied.

Gus didn't seem him either but spoke on a hunch, elevators," and ran to the courtyard of the hotel. Sure enough, the trio saw Mac on one of the clear elevators heading up the side of the building.

"Casey!" Stella said pointing at the adjacent bank.

"Where the hell are they going?" Flack asked following the elevators on their ascent.

"All the way up, by the looks of it" Stella replied. Gus watched, shaking her head wondering what Casey's plan was.

"I'm going in," Flack said starting for the elevators.

"Flack!" Stella and Gus both said heading after him.

"Well, I'm not going to take the stairs and someone has to cover Mac!" he replied.

Gus grumbled but said, "there's more than one bank, I'm going to cover them."

"I'll cover the front and get back-up around back," Stella said.

They went their separate ways and waited until Mac's voice came over the radio. "He's gone, vanished," he said.

"What is he, freakin' spider-man?" Flack asked.

"Loup-garou?" Gus retorted.

"Dammit!" Stella shouted. "How does he keep doing this?"

"I don't know, but I may have something to help us, let's get back to the lab," Mac reported calmly.

Back at the lab, Stella went to work on the phone Shane had dropped in Mac's pocket. Mac, Flack and Gus started working on shoveling through all the information on Ian Casey, Shane's brother who had been convicted of murder.

Gus was juggling a stack of boxes from evidence when Danny caught up with her in the hallway. "Whoa there, BB, need a hand?"

"Yes!" Gus replied, sneezing from the dust and almost sending the stack flying.

"How have you not shot yourself?" Danny asked her.

"You know Flack wonders the same thing and I don't have a good answer," Gus grinned.

They headed into Mac's office with the boxes where Danny froze in front of the smartboard. "Whoa, I recognize that ring," Danny replied pointing to the pictures of the victim, "we booked it into evidence from Peeking Tom's." He shook his head, "Ian Casey was guilty of murder."

Lindsay, came in and added that the GSR from the peep show junkie matched that from the dead bartender's bullet wound. "The junkie was the shooter, and he matches the description of Sheldon perfectly."

Mac picked up on this stating, "Shane Casey needed to find someone desperate enough for cash to make the kill and set up Hawkes, and he found the perfect target. Afterwards, Casey killed the junkie and took his clothes, accidentally dropping what he thought was his brother's ring during the scuffle. Then he made contact with Sheldon and the trap was set."

"It's compelling evidence, but we need the murder weapon," Flack said.

"And Shane Casey has it," Mac said shaking his head.

A beeping broke the moment; the computer had located Shane Casey's cell signal down to the exact location. "It's the scene where Ian Casey committed his murder," Stella said, staring at the screen.

Mac's phone suddenly binged with a text message to meet up with Casey. "He wants you, Danny," Mac said, his eyes hooded.

"Shane has a connection to you, Danny?" Gus questioned.

"I talked with him about going to bat for your brother," Danny said bewildered.

"He sees you as an ally," Gus replied.

"Let's roll!" Flack said.

* * *

Outside the now shuttered pub, Flack and Mac flanked Danny. Gus circled around to the back of the building with two uniforms, praying that all went well.

Danny, wearing a bulletproof vest and carrying an evidence kit, headed in, jumping as the jukebox started up. Flack and Mac were on high alert, but did not have a direct line of sight to Danny. Shane Casey came out holding the gun, acting crazy, demanding that Danny work the scene of his brother's alleged crime. "No man, I'm not gonna do it. Your brother did it! See this, see this ring," Danny threw the ring to Casey, "the ring you've been carrying around really belonged to your brother's murder victim!" Danny held out a copy of the photo that made things fall into place in the lab. Slowly Shane fell apart. Danny kicked he gun away, and led Shane out of the building into the waiting swarm of police. "Cuff him," Danny said, "and he better not get free this time!" he warned with a glare at the uniforms.

Outside the precinct after getting Casey back without him disappearing, the group stood in the night air. "Whoa, Dan-o, you all right?" Flack asked coming up and slapping Danny on the back.

Danny shook his head, "I've had better nights for sure. Who's drinking with me?"

"I'm in," Flack said.

"Y'all don't have to ask me twice!" Gus quipped.

"I think Stella and I have someone to spring from jail," Mac said with a smile.

"Send Shel my best, Mac," Gus said, "we still on for tomorrow?" she added.

Mac furrowed his brow for a moment and then said, "yes, I believe we are."

"See you then."

"What's tomorrow?" Flack asked curiously.

"Thanksgiving," she replied, heading towards the bar.

Both men groaned. "I need to drink extra then," Danny moaned.

"Me too," Flack grumbled.

"Why is it I get the feeling neither one of you wants to spend the day with your family's tomorrow?"

"Because we don't," Danny snipped.

"First round is on me then, boys," Gus said with a smile.

* * *

**Chapter 72: Thankful**

Gus spent a thankfully quiet Thanksgiving with Mac, they went out for sushi, neither one of them saw the point in turkey for two and she finally got to meet Reed. They met at a coffee shop near his university. Mac practically had to practically drag her down the last bit of the block.

"I can't do this, Mac, what if he hates me?" Gus exclaimed trying to not hyperventilate.

Mac was as cool as ever, "how can he hate you he doesn't know you? And weren't you excited about having an actual relative?"

Gus leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath, "but it's too much pressure!"

Mac snorted and shoved her in the door, Gus stumbled and went flying a little. She tried to recover, but not before a young guy with longish brown hair flopping over his brown eyes who looked a hell of a lot like her aunt, snickered at her. "Reed? Right, of course you're Reed," Gus said brushing herself off and stuck her hand out.

Reed studied the woman before him, she didn't look much older than he was. She was tallish, almost as tall as him, athletic and curvy, long blond hair, dark green eyes, a kind face, peaches and cream looking, like some of the southern sorority girls that somehow ended up at his school. "Augusta?" he asked hesitantly.

"Gus, gawd you have got to call me Gus, no one calls me Augusta unless ehm in a heap of trouble," she drawled, her nerves making her accent pronnounced.

Reed cocked his head, "you aren't from New York?"

Gus sniffed, "Mac didn't tell you? I'm a N'awlins girl, though I have been here a little over a year. You want something?"

Reed shook his head, feeling overwhelmed, "nah, I'm good"

"Well I am in serious need of a coffee the size of my head, brb," Gus flounced off.

Mac came up, "Reed," he said.

"Mac" Reed responded. "Um, she's...energetic."

"She's a good egg," Mac replied.

Gus came back, balancing her coffee and a plate with brownies. "I figured I could bribe you into forgetting about my gracious entrance. I would try alcohol, but I try to not contribute to the delinquency of a minor the first time I meet them." Reed broke into a smile. Mac, stepped back and let the pair talk.

"You're a cop too?" Reed asked, biting a huge hunk out of the brownie.

Gus took a huge bite herself, handing Reed a napkin as she tried to rid herself of the gooey mess. "Yeah, but not like Mac. I was a psychologist but somehow I fell onto the other side and found I was damn good at and enjoyed it. My dad was a cop."

"Oh." Reed didn't seem to want to open up.

Gus stared him down, resting her elbows on the table and her chin in her palms, "look, I know Mac had probably gone through the whole Claire as goddess routine, and she was, but I don't want to force you to talk about anything. I just wanted to meet you. I don't know what you know about me but well, you are my only living blood relative so I kinda wanted to meet you."

Reed furrowed for a moment before asking, "You don't know who my dad was do you?"

"Wow, start with the big guns, I like that. No, I don't. I was only nine when Claire showed up pregnant. She didn't talk about it, neither did my mom. My parents died about 2 years later," Gus shrugged nonchalantly. Reed's face fell a little. "Look, I know Mac got rid of a lot of Claire's stuff after 9/11, but I have some of their stuff form when they were kids if you want to see it or have it or whatever."

Reed just nodded. They talked for a while more, mostly surface stuff when Gus said, "I'm not gonna force a relationship with you. Believe me, I know how much that can suck. But if you ever want to talk, I'm around," Gus slid her card to Reed.

"I'm sorry, " Reed burst out suddenly, "it's just weird, I didn't mean to be like rude or anything."

"You're not, I know this can be a lot to handle," Gus patiently said.

And suddenly something clicked in Reed, this girl or woman or whatever was related to him, really related to him and was just as alone as he was. His eyes went wide. "We're related!" he exclaimed.

"Yep, reckon so." Reed snickered again. "Watch it, I can make you gator bait! " Gus said with a smirk.

After Reed's wall had cracked they spent hours talking about damn near everything and didn't even notice that Mac had slipped out.

Gus suddenly looked at her watch, "Wow, I bet they are ready to go home," she gestured to the barista.

"Yeah, I guess so," Reed said standing, "um it was nice meeting you," he said hesitantly sticking out his hand.

Gus engulfed him in a hug, "Stop it with the Yankee greetings" she said, "that's so not how I roll."

Reed broke into a grin, "well then, I'm glad you're around cuz."

"You too, Reed. Call me, we can hang out or whatever."

"Cool," Reed said heading out into the night.

Gus headed home, hands deep in her pockets, smile on her face. Maybe the concept of family wasn't so foreign after all...


	34. Snowfalls and Vested Interests

**Chapter 73: Snow Fall**

Gus had the joy of being on call the next three days. She knew the calls were inevitable, but she was none to pleased when her phone woke her at 5am the next day. "Broussard," she croaked.

"Dammit!" she heard Flack swear.

"Flack?" she asked shaking her head to clear it.

His sullen voice replied, "I didn't mean to call you, I meant to text you."

Gus smirked, but refused to come out from beneath her covers, "you still don't know how to use fancy technology very well, do you blue eyes?"

"Shut it," he growled in the very sexy way that always caused Gus' toes to curl.

Gus had a moment of panic, "why are you up, did I miss a call?"

Flack heaved a sigh, "nah, just couldn't sleep."

Gus slowly peeled back her comforter, shivered and squinted into the dark, "Thanksgiving that much fun, huh?"

"No, well yes but..." he went silent.

"Flack, you there, god I hate this apartment sometimes..." Gus said trying to move toward the window.

"I missed you," he said very quietly.

Gus broke out into laughter, "I saw you like 29 hours ago!" He remained silent, Gus could practically hear his blush. "So what was the text going to say?"

"Call me," he replied.

"Ah well, since I already have you on the phone, how about we meet for breakfast. Your treat seeing as you woke me before the sun is even up!"

Flack broke into a smile, while he still felt like an idiot for calling instead of texting, she was taking this awfully well, "sounds good to me, where you want to go?"

Gus thought, looked down at herself and said, "someplace where they have strong coffee and I don't have to shower."

"You are such a girl," Flack teased.

Gus snorted, "hey, you woke me up, you aren't getting showered and prissy Gus."

"I don't think I have met this prissy Gus," Flack retorted.

"Funny, you know maybe I will just go back to sleep," she teased him back.

"Noooooo," he whined.

Gus snickered. "How about I come to you?" Gus suggested, "and then we can go someplace in your neighborhood."

"This is all a ploy for you to see my bedroom isn't it?"

"Maybe, you did say you missed me and I am guessing you were missing more than just my amazing personality," she flirted, while pulling on a sweat shirt to go over sports bra and yoga pants she had slept in.

"Maybe so," Flack said.

"I got you a present," Gus said, shoving her feet into euro sneakers and winding a scarf around her neck.

Flack was curious, and a bit afraid, "really, what?"

"You'll have to hold your horses, blue eyes. I'll be there assuming I can get a cab."

* * *

Flack was waiting for her outside, dressed in jeans and a Rangers jersey.

Gus bounding up for a kiss, "why are you out here?"

"Bobby would raise hell if we woke him up," he shrugged.

"Yeah, well if it hadn't been you I woulda raised holy hell myself," Gus admitted.

They walked to a local mom and pop kinds place and tucked into greasy plates. "I'm gonna need a workout after this," Gus moaned into her food.

"I can help with that," Flack smirked.

"I meant a real one."

"What are you saying sunshine?"

"Oh stop it," she said, "and here, it came in the mail a few days agp but Mrs. Potter was holding it hostage," she slid an bulky envelope over to Flack.

He tore it open curiously, shook out the shirt, read it and laughed, "you are horrible, Gus!"

"I thought it was funny, "Gus said, snorting into her coffee.

"Snitchin' is Bitchin', yeah wish I would have had it yesterday."

"Tell me about it," Gus said leaning to his side of the booth and squeezing his hand

"It was a nightmare..." Flack launched into the tale of family tension and regular chaos compounded with Bobby's recent arrest, Sam's lack of job prospects, Flack's predicament.

"Sorry I missed it, sounds like a great time," Gus grinned.

He playfully swatted her. "Actually I wish..." he started.

"Crap!" they both groaned as their phones began exploding.

Gus whined, "I guess a whole holiday off was more than we could hope for, huh?"

Flack muttered, "I don't know about you, it didn't feel like a holiday to me."

"Flack, you really need to get over yourself," Gus said rolling her eyes and shrugging into her jacket.

* * *

Their Lieutenant caught them as they exited the locker rooms, having changed into work clothes. "Heads or tails?

"Give us heads, Loo," Gus responded.

"Lucky winner of a case in north Bronx. 19 year old female, found dead in her house by her mother," the man sighed.

"Joy, what was tails?" Gus said pulling on her trench.

"You already called it, Broussard" the lieutenant said, "Parker is getting the dead figure-skater."

"Fine by me, I can do without another prima donna case," Gus said heading out to the car, Flack following behind, wishing he had more coffee for his partner. It was gonna be a long shift.

They pulled up to a house that looked like it belonged on a Christmas card. Decorated for the holidays, picturesque, and snow covered. Gus whistled, "nice digs."

"Shows you crap happens anywhere, huh?" Flack said, rubbing the back of his neck. He walked up to the uniforms, "mother called it in?"

"In a manner of speaking," said the uniform.

"What are we talking in code now?" Flack asked.

"No, mother's deaf. Whole family is."

"Great, just grea,t" Flack said thinking he needed to call in for an interpreter.

Just then Gus heard the wail of a baby, "you're kidding me, right?" she groaned.

They walked over to the pretty, middle-aged woman holding the crying baby. Gus waved hello to the woman and started finger spelling "I'm Detective Broussard, NYPD".

"Don't tell me you know sign language," Flack whispered.

"Finger spelling, not the same," Gus said back.

"I can read lips, if you speak slowly," the woman said.

Flack nodded, relieved. "You're name, Ma'am?"

"Gina Mitchum, it's my daughter," she said haltingly, breaking into tears.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Gus carefully spelled out, wishing she had kept up with what she had learned in high school to trick the nuns.

Mac and Stella appeared behind them. Mac wrote down introductions on his memo pad. Gina wrote back, "please find my daughter's killer." Mac and Stella exchanged a look before Mac and Flack headed into the house and the scene. Stella and Gus stood outside with the mother and her baby, when Lindsay and Sheldon arrived. Sheldon came over to them and Gus directed him into the house. Meanwhile Lindsay took one look at the crying figure of Gina and paled. Gus furrowed her brow, but was trying to get information from Gina and didn't have time to deal with anything else. Where was the damn interpreter?

Sheldon went over to see what was wrong with Lindsay, who just broke down saying, "I can't, I can't, I have to leave. Tell Mac I'm at the lab."

When Sheldon came back, Gus excused herself from Gina's presence and said, "what was up with Linds?"

"I don't know, but I can't focus on that right now. Let's see how everyone else is doing."

They walked into the house and into the baby's nursery where the dead girl, Allison, lay on the floor. "Shotgun?" Gus said surveying the wound.

"Seems to be," Mac said, "I found prints on the windowsill" he said gesturing.

"Here we go a canvassing," Gus sang out, pulling Flack by the arm.

"You are so weird," he said smirking at her.

"Where's your Christmas spirit, Flack?" she said over her shoulder with a grin.

Stella and Mac exchanged another look between the two of them, this one being more of curious suspicion, but didn't say anything about it.

Instead Mac looked at his phone, "Stella, Danny needs help at the ice rink. Where's Lindsay?"

"At the lab," Stella said, resignedly covering for her friend.

Gus and Flack got little information from the neighbors other than they didn't appreciate being woken up or only had various complaints about the garishness of other neighbors holiday decorations. "Apparently no one is in the Christmas spirit," Gus muttered, trudging through the snow and sliding on a patch of ice. Flack reached out to catch her before she fell. "I think I can see why, winter, bah-humbug!" she said brushing snow off her pants.

"You seriously need more winter appropriate clothes there, sunshine."

"Well when I have time or money to go shopping, I will, but the thought of braving holiday shopping crowds..." Gus shuddered.

"Sometimes I think you really aren't female," Flack joked.

Gus wiggled her eyebrows, "well I am aware it's been a couple of days, but perhaps later I can remind you."

"But Detective Broussard, wouldn't that be against your rules?"

"I didn't say now, Flack. Cool your jets," she said lobbing a snow ball at him, "come on, let's see if the interpreter has been roused from bed yet."

"Hey now," Flack said as the snow ball caught him square in the chest, "two can play that game".

He flung his own snow ball towards Gus, who whirled to not get hit, slipped on more ice and ended up in a snow bank. Flack stifled the urge to laugh at her, as she struggled to remove herself from the deep bank of snow. "Here you go," he said sticking out a hand to pull her up.

"Great, now I am gonna smell like wet wool," Gus whined, removing chunks for snow from her sweater. She limped towards the house, snow in every crevice.

They wandered back towards Mac, who was about to head to the precinct with Gina and her baby. "Anything?" he asked them.

"Not really, lots of didn't hear/see/do nothing," Flack said.

Gus didn't say anything, still picking snow and ice off herself. "Gus, I suggest you got take a hot shower and change before you drip all over my crime scene," Mac said to his niece.

"Winter," she sneered again.

"And I have to put you in my car," Flack said, handing his dry gloves over to her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "tt was your fault, Flack," she quipped.

"Children," Mac retorted, looking back and forth between the two of them, "if you are quite done, I'll see you at the precinct." Mac shook his head and climbed into the car.

Flack turned up the heat as far as it would go in the car, but wrinkled his nose, "babe, you do kind of smell like wet dog."

"Thanks, as if I didn't feel completely unsexy as it was," Gus said, teeth chattering.

"I would have just taken the hit."

"I'll remember that next time."

"What happened to your Christmas spirit?"

"I still have a couple of weeks to find it again," Gus said, turning all the vents toward her.

They walked back into the pit, Gus leaving puddles behind her. "Princess!" Parker exclaimed, "I thought you looked like hell before!"

"Shower, hot shower," Gus exclaimed, chattering towards the locker room.

"You need someone to scrub your back?" Thatcher retorted.

"Not even in your dreams, Billy," Gus called back to him.

"You wouldn't be saying that if I was Donnie-boy."

Gus shook her head but refused to turn around, slamming open the door to the locker room. Gus blasted herself with a scorching hot spray for as long as she could stand it. She grumbled when she realized her boots were still soaked and she only had a skirt and deep v-necked sweater in her locker. She was going to freeze before this night was over for sure. And she said, sniffing at her boots, she really would smell like wet dog. "Perfect, just perfect," she sighed.

Lindsay burst into the room that minute, looking for refuge. She started when she saw Gus and went to back out when Gus said, "Lindsay, what is it, sit down, you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"Just, nothing, a fight with Stella."

"I'm sorry, Linds. If you need an ear..."

"I'll be fine, I just need to be alone for a little bit."

"Okay then, see ya? Maybe we can do lunch or something?"

"Yeah, maybe."

Gus zipped her boots up and walked back to homicide. "Hey Broussard, they got you working in vice now, hotch cha cha" one of the detectives spoke up when she walked in with her skirt, boots, and cleavage combo.

"I don't want to hear it, someone turn the heat up and get me a coffee!"

"You heard the princess," Parker said with an admiring smile.

"My eyes are up here, Parker, I will call your wife on you!" Gus said catching his glance down her shirt. She slumped at her desk, calling Mac to see if he had gotten anything more out of the mother. Flack was no where to be seen. Mac informed her the father was going to have to travel back from Hong Kong and the ME's office was backed up so the autopsy wouldn't happen until at least the afternoon. She fought back a yawn, but lost. And then she started sneezing. "Great, maybe I can end the day with pneumonia," Gus mumbled.

"So did the snowbank win?" her lieutenant said, passing by.

"How did you know?" Gus asked reaching for a tissue and letting out another few sneezes.

"Ran into Flack, he told me you baptized yourself into a good New York winter finally. Why don't you head home and change into some warmer clothes, assuming you own any," he said gesturing at her outfit.

"Will do, just have to do some paperwork first."

"Well don't sneeze all over it," he said walking off.

"Thanks, Daddino." She was deep into her paperwork and the coffee that Parker brought her and didn't pay much attention to Flack who had reappeared and was busy between his phone and the computer across from her until her phone buzzed with a text message _G, Cleavage is distracting me, can't work, time to go? -F_ Gus flushed and looked up to meet Flack's eyes and smirk. She also realized that from his angle, there was a straight line of sight down her shirt.

She rolled her eyes, sneezed again and shrugged into her still damp trench, "you driving?" she asked, smacking Flack on the back of his head.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, "I was going to, but not if you keep hitting me," he said, but was already following her out the door.

* * *

Flack had to force himself to keep his eyes on the road and not on the expanse of thigh that was clearly on display between Gus' skirt and boot. "Would you mind telling me what's up with the sexy get up there, sunshine?" he said, feeling his libido among other things start to rise.

Gus looked over at him, caught the desire in his eyes and flung her trench coat back around her, "it was all I had left, as you may have noticed, I had to change my clothes at work twice today. And I haven't replenished recently. I desperately need to go pick up some dry cleaning, but I am afraid of the bill."

Flack had to laugh, she was right. Gus was constantly spilling or tripping or otherwise soiling whatever she happened to show up in at work. He knew she had a whole drawer full of wipes and stain sticks and who knows what else. "What dry cleaner?" he asked, "I'll stop by."

"The one right around the corner on 3rd, Cameo's," she said pointing and realizing that her trench probably could use a cleaning now too, which would leave her freezing in a department issued windbreaker.

Flack pulled up in front of the cleaners, "stay here, I don't want you give anyone a heart attack."

"Fine, but drop this off", she said pulling off her trench. Flack gulped as he got an eyeful of midriff, thigh, and cleavage all at once. "I'll write you a check when we get back to my place," Gus said throwing the coat at him and starting to sneeze again.

He came out a few minutes later, his arms laden with several suits, sweaters, and shirts. "You weren't kidding, were you Gus? Woman said she didn't think you were coming back. Grilled me on who I was too, had to flash the old brass pass."

"Mary, yeah, she's hilarious. Constantly trying to play matchmaker, has some architect she keeps trying to set me up with", Gus said chuckling. Flack gave her a look. "What? I haven't gone out with him," Gus protested.

He shook his head saying, "you know they have way cheaper dry cleaners in the city, right? My guy would cost you like half as much."

"They are practically always open and I can barely get my dry cleaning from a block away, you think I would ever get it if its over by your house?"

"Point taken, but we have to find someplace cheaper around here, especially if you were serious," Flack replied hoping he sounded like he really didn't care.

"Serious about what?" Gus said, sniffling.

Inwardly groaning Flack state, "me bringing clothes over."

"Of course I was serious", Gus sounded indignant.

"Just checking, I know you like your independence."

"Yes, I love my independence but face it Flack, you are at my place more than your own. Made sense to me," Gus shrugged nonchalantly while trying to force down feelings of panic. It did make sense for him to bring clothes over, but she was still freaking out about it. Somehow clothing in closet meant a lot more serious relationship than partners who happen to have a roll in the hay now and then.

"What you thinking about?" Flack asked her, opening her door in front of her building.

"Nothing," she said with a sneeze, "keeping warm".

"Here," he said pulling off his coat and offering it to her.

"It's like 50 feet, Flack, I'll be fine."

"Tough," he said, putting it over her shoulders. Gus swam in his coat, but Flack found it endearing. He smirked at her while grabbing her dry cleaning, "Come on sniffles," he said guiding her into the building. Gus struggled to open the lock between sneezes, Flack finally took the keys from her, "you're a mess".

"A hot mess," she said feeling her face, realizing she wasn't so cold anymore, most likely because of the look on Flack's face coupled with the fact that he had hooked a finger to the v of her shirt and had pulled her towards him.

"I gotta say that whole boots/skirt combo thing is doing something for me, sunshine," he said as his mouth sought out hers. Dry cleaning, his coat, and her bag fell to the floor, forgotten at least for the time being...

* * *

**Chapter 73: Sneakers**

Afterwards, in between more sneezing, Gus groaned, "how long do you think we have before we need to go back?"

"A couple of hours, I would guess," Flack said pulling her close to him.

Gus curled into him, trying to fight back not only more sneezes, but also a sensation that felt remarkably like being completely head over heels in love, "Good, I need a nap," she yawned.

Flack kissed the back of her neck and pulled the comforter up over them, despite already feeling overheated.

Gus groaned when she woke up, the covers kicked off of them. "What's up?" Flack asked, rolling over.

"I don't feel so hot. Actually, I feel too hot," she said putting a hand to her forehead.

"Well yes, but also," Flack said bending over her and kissing her on the head, "you do feel kinda warm.

"Must have been from the snowdrift," Gus said.

"Must be. Why don't you go take a shower, while I make us some food?"

"M'kay" Gus said climbing out of bed, trying to ignore feeling woozy as she headed to the shower.

In the kitchen, Flack was flipping an omelet when he realized he was whistling to himself. What are you doing here, Flack? He thought to himself. Picking up dry cleaning, making food, worried that she's sick? It was awfully domestic. The thing that concerned him the most was how much he was enjoying it. He wouldn't deny he had been sexually attracted to Gus since first having her hot body run into his, but now he was attracted to her on just about every level, which was something new to him.

Flack heard Gus come padding down the hallway. She came in bundled in a heavy black sweater, hair flowing around her shoulders, tan low slung pants and sneakers. "You aren't feeling too good, are you sunshine?" he asked her, studying her face.

"Crap, do I look that bad, I tried to hide it," Gus grumbled, turning toward the mirror.

You look fine, it was the sneakers that gave it away," Flack said pointing down at her feet.

* * *

Mac Taylor paced the hallway of the lab, waiting for the detectives to meet him. He was glowering, stuck in concentration between Sheldon's revelation that the sister was actually the mother of the baby and probably knew her killer and also in how horribly things had gone in autopsy with Peyton. He didn't know what he had been expecting, but certainly not the cold shoulder he got. He spotted his niece bounding down the hall, in - were those sneakers, sneezing as she went. Flack was following after her, shaking his head with a smirk.

Gus skidded to a stop upon seeing Mac wavering for a second. Mac saw Don unconsciously reach out to steady her in a way that relayed a lot more intimacy than should be occurring between partners. "Sunshine, I thought the sneakers were so you wouldn't fall. Maybe you shoulda stuck with the boots?" Mac heard Don say under his breath.

For some reason, Gus started turning red. Mac looked at the two of them carefully, noticed Gus bend away from Flack imperceptibility, as she sneezed three more times. "Are you feeling alright, Gus?" Mac questioned.

"Er, um, it just, snowdrift aftermath," she stammered out.

"Refused to stay home," Flack quipped.

Mac shot his eyes over to Don's, meeting them with an intense stare. The younger detective did not waver, in fact Mac thought he may have detected a slight challenge in those blue eyes. He shook his head, he couldn't deal with this now. "Allison was shot a close range with a shotgun, bruising indicates she fought back."

"So she knew her killer." Flack stated.

"Probably, more than likely it was the father."

"I thought he was in Hong Kong?" Gus questioned.

"Sheldon ran DNA, Allison and Elizabeth weren't sisters, they were mother and daughter."

Gus nodded her head, "I can see that. Hence the recent relocation."

Mac nodded back, "exactly. Father of record on the birth certificate is in interview room 3."

"What's his name?" Flack asked, handing the sneezing Gus his handkerchief without even looking at her.

"Seth Wolf", Mac replied then looking at Gus, "Gussie, don't take this the wrong way, but maybe you should observe as to not infect any potential suspects."

"You know we could just call it germ warfare," she quipped with another sneeze, "but fine," she said following behind Mac and Flack.

Gus observed as her uncle and her partner quickly broke down the reported daddy. She had to admit that those two made a formidable team. It didn't take long for Seth to cave to prints and a DNA sample. The detectives came out shortly after the tech collected the samples. "Scumbag with an $80 haircut, nice one there, blue eyes," Gus said with yet another sneeze.

"You liked it, huh, been saving that one," Flack said squeezing her arm, but dropping his hand quickly when he realized Mac was staring the pair down again. He sighed, knowing that Mac was going to figure things out, and knowing that Gus was just as stubborn as her uncle and also knowing that this could cause some departmental fireworks. Mac shook his head, and headed toward the DNA lad to get a rush on the sample from Seth.

Some time later, Mac wandered over to homicide. He found Gus and Flack sitting at their respective desks and was happy to note that they didn't even appear to notice that the other one was there. "Gus, I need you to come with me."

Gus looked up quizzically, closing her file, "sure Mac, what's up?"

"Seth wasn't a match. I want to take Gina back to the crime scene for a reconstruction and I want somewhere there to help her out if she can't handle it."

"I can't do therapy using finger spelling, Mac!" Gus said, pulling on a departmental windbreaker.

"I know, but you are the best we got. Flack, you stay here and try to run down who might be the father."

The drive back to the Mitchum household was silent, but Gus could tell from the looks that Mac was shooting her in the rear view that he wanted to question her about Flack. Or more acutely, her involvement with Flack. She raised her eyebrows at him, giving him a drop it look.

Gina spoke up from the front seat having seen the exchange, "you two know each other very well."

"My niece," Mac said.

Gina just nodded, studying Gus' reflection, "you are very sad but very happy at the same time," Gina said prosaically, turning toward the backseat. 'Part of the job' Gus finger spelled out. Gina smiled a wry smile and spelled back, "Or love," but didn't say it aloud. Gus bit her lip and leaned back into the seat. Luckily, Gina was a strong woman who not only held up fine during the reconstruction, but also got Mac the information he needed.

A while later, back at her desk and trying to ignore what Gina Mitchum had signed to her, Gus answered her phone, "Broussard"

"We found a print, and need a warrant," Mac said upon her answering. He ran down the information ending with, "and Mr. Mitchum is on his way here from the airport".

"We got a name, need a warrant and an address" Gus said looking at her watch. "Hopefully I can catch a judge at dinner and get us an automated DB2".

"Maybe you should have kept the skirt and cleavage shirt on in that case," Flack smirked from his desk.

"Are you saying my charms won't get me a warrant on their own?"

"I am certain your charms can get you just about anything you want there, Gus".

"Just find Cole Rowen's address, Flack and call me when you got it," Gus said heading out to a steakhouse she knew at least three judges would be dining at at any given dinnertime. High on quick success and happy to not have sneezed in the past ten minutes, she breezed back into homicide. "Tell me you got the address, blue eyes?"

"Of course, and I can tell by your grin you were successful."

"Don't ever doubt my charms, should be coming up on the network now," Gus said logging on to her computer. "Voila!"

"Let's roll then," Flack replied, slipping into his own department windbreaker.

"How many uniforms to we need?"

"Four at the most," Flack responded, shutting her car door after she slid in, on the phone with dispatch.

They arrived at Cole's apartment building with two uniforms to cover the back. Flack started on the buzzer, leaning on it over and over. "He's not deaf too, is he?" Gus asked.

"Mac said he got an implant two years ago. We might have to break-" Flack started in.

Gus leaned over him and punched a buzzer, "Whadya want?" a gruff voice said. "Special delivery," Gus cooed in a sultry voice compounded by her head cold. The door immediately buzzed open.

"He only opened it because you sound like a phone sex operator,"

"Thanks a lot," Gus sniffled.

"I call it like I see it," Flack replied, heading. The super met them in the hallway, looking expectantly and then dejected while still leering at Gus. Flack moved in and stood in front of her, "we need Cole Rowen's apartment, we have a warrant," Flack said holding up the paper and his badge.

"Fine, but I think he left," the super said leading them up the stairs.

Flack banged on the door. "Cole Rowen, NYPD, open up". Silence met them, they both knew no one was in the apartment. Gus called the uniforms up to their level while the super fumbled on his key rings to open the door. Flack shoved him aside and went in to clear the apartment, Gus went in low beside him. "Clear" he called going right down a hallway. "Clear" Gus said from the living room/kitchen. Something on the counter caught her eye, cans of formula. The uniforms clamored in behind them. "Hey Gus, come check this out" Flack called from what Gus was betting was the bedroom.

"Dang, it looks like Babies R Us threw up in here," Gus said surveying the crib, changing table, baby clothes, "explains the formula in the kitchen".

"Somehow I am thinking Cole was ready to play daddy."

"Kidnapping gone wrong. This is why I don't do custody evals anymore,"

"Other than being a damn fine cop?" Flack said smiling at her.

"Well, that too".

"Let's head back and let Mac know," Flack said and turning to the uniforms, "Take good reports you guys". The uniforms groaned at being stuck with the paperwork, "Detectives," they muttered.

* * *

Flack and Gus rushed back and into Mac's office. "Cole wasn't trying to kill Allison!" Gus burst in without knocking.

"What?" Mac asked, looking up.

"Cole Rowen didn't go to the Mitchum house to kill Allison, he went to kidnap Elizabeth," Flack explained.

"How do you know?" Mac asked.

"We hit Cole's apartment," Flack said.

"He wasn't there," Gus said bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"But we found a lot of brand new baby stuff. Crib, dipers, clothes-" "Formula" Gus interjected. Flack had to laugh at her boundless energy when moving forward with a case. "He was getting ready to play daddy," Flack said to Mac who was dialing his phone.

"Gina Mitchum isn't at her hotel," Mac busted in. Mac's phone rang, he answered it on speaker. All three detectives froze when they heard a lilting voice say, "I want my daughter, I want Elizabeth."

Mac turned to Gus, "call Sheldon, give him Gina's number and have him triangulate her signal for a location." Mac turned to Flack while grabbing his coat, "Cole Rowen has Gina and the baby". Gus dialed Sheldon while Flack called into dispatch. Adrenaline coursed through all of their veins.

* * *

**Chapter 74: Vested Interest**

They flew through traffic, lights and sirens blazing, Mac and Gus strained to hear what was going on in the Mitchum's car while Flack called for backup. "We just got a 911 call from Mr. Mitchum, he reported the abduction. Santucci's on his way to pick him up," Gus said after answering her ringing phone.

Flack answered his and said, "we got 'em. Just got off the FDR northbound."

They arrived on scene of the Mitchum's SUV, tires flat from the road spikes. Mac started toward the car while Flack barked instructions to ESU. Gus looked around for a negotiator and not seeing one, followed after her uncle. "Mac, come on, wait for the negotiator!" He didn't turn around or acknowledge her. "Crap!" Gus hissed, following at a safer distance behind him.

Gus saw the window roll down and the shotgun come out, she readied her hand on her weapon, starting to pull it from her holster at the same time Mac put his hands up saying, "It's okay, I just want to talk". There was no response from the vehicle other than a flurry of motion inside.

"Aw hell!" Gus said through clenched teeth. She was pulled back by a much bigger man from ESU in riot gear, "miss you aren't even wearing a vest." Gus looked down and sighed.

She stepped back beside Flack and the translator. Flack had been smart enough to pull on a vest. "Forget something, Broussard?" he said with a warning tone, holding out her vest. She pulled off her sweater, down to her tank underneath and pulled on the vest. Flack tightened the back for her and slipped her windbreaker back on her. "You have to get better about that," he snapped at her, anger icing his eyes.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have boobs!" she said.

"Then you need a better vest, they make them you know."

"It's not a big deal," Gus shrugged.

"It could easily be a huge deal, are you trying to get yourself killed?" Flack was raging now.

"What the hell?'" Gus said ignoring him and pointing to Mac and an object that had just been thrown at him.

"What is that" Flack asked the interpreter who was holding binoculars.

"External transmitter, Cole can't hear without it" the officer replied.

"Come with me, I got an idea" Flack said to the interpreter, pulling him away, "you, don't move," he said to Gus with a look that did not leave any room for protest or argument.

Gus was torn between keeping her focus on her uncle and following Flack with her eyes. She closed her eyes, sighed and turned slightly to split her focus. "What are you doing Mac?" she muttered to her uncle who was trying to negotiate with Cole. "And you blue eyes, why you always gotta be the hero?" she said noticing he was creeping around to the other side of the vehicle in the shadows.

Gus stepped back, drawing her weapon and reading for whatever the hell was about to go down. She stared intently into the SUV, saw that Gina had noticed Flack and the other officer approaching and had lowered the window. Gus said a silent prayer for Cole to keep focused on Mac and to not shoot him. Flack reached in and pulled baby Elizabeth out. Gus felt her breathe catch in her throat as he passed the baby to the officer beside him and drew his weapon. She stepped forward, out of reach of the ESU officer and cocked her gun as she heard Cole scream, "Elizabeth!" and saw Mac lunge forward. Gus gasped as the shotgun exploded through the roof of the vehicle, ESU shoved her back. She was relieved to see Mac throw Cole on the ground to handcuff him, but her heart still dropped as she heard the father's mournful sobs and screams and saw the look of mourning on Gina's face.

After the chaos died down, Mac moved away to discuss plans for debriefing the Mitchum's in the morning as the officer reunited Elizabeth with her grandparents. Gus turned to look for Flack, angry that he chastised her for not wearing a vest but then went after the baby like he was part of ESU. She knew her anger was born in fear and swallowed. Gus' green eyes caught with Flack's blue ones over the top of a cruiser, where he was being cooed over by every other female on the scene it appeared.

He didn't acknowledge any of his admirers as he moved toward Gus. Flack could plainly see her anger and fear, he felt a pang in his chest. He knew it must be hard for Gus to continually watch as the people she cared about put themselves in danger's way, but she had chosen this life for herself. That didn't relieve the tension in his chest though.

"Everybody love's a hero, huh?" she said chewing on her lip, gesturing to the flock of women still staring after Flack.

He replied "I don't care about everybody," and pulled Gus to his chest, not caring who saw, smoothing her hair down.

Gus of course had to ruin the moment with a sneeze, "Sorry," she mumbled, wiping her face on her windbreaker, tears mingling with the snot.

He smiled down at her, "nothing to be sorry about, sunshine. Come one, let me take you home." and wiped her cheeks off tenderly.

Mac caught sight of the pair in his periphery while Gina Mitchum was thanking him and telling him how he talked with his eyes. As she walked away, he turned to study Gus and Don, who were facing each other and in their own world. He realized his niece was also adapt at talking with her eyes, he just wasn't sure he liked what they were saying to her partner. If she had stayed a psychologist, he would be fine with the pairing but...he shook his head. He didn't want to deal with it right now, seeing whatever was going on between the two of them made him want to go talk to one person and one person only, Peyton Driscoll. He turned away from the pair and headed to the ME's office.

Gus remained silent on the way home, staring out the window lost in her thoughts, trapped in empathy for Gina loosing a daughter, Elizabeth loosing her mother, even for Cole. She didn't know why this case was sticking with her, other than she didn't feel good. Or is she was honest with herself, something about seeing Mac with a shotgun pointed at his chest and then Flack's heroics that could have landed him with a hole through his chest cavity, vest or no vest. Sometimes she thought maybe she wasn't cut out to be a cop, but she knew that her profession wasn't the only reason she saw pain, it seemed to follow her. Or she followed it, she wasn't so sure. Coming home from school to find your parents murdered tended to mess with you. She figured that had been her reasoning for always running away.

Flack didn't say anything, could tell she had taken a trip down bad memory lane. He reached over for her hand, squeezed it, brought it to his lips with a gentle kiss and set it back. She didn't look at him, he could tell she was trying to not cry. Sometimes he felt there was this gulf between them. He figured the sketches he knew of the dark times in her past were only outlines, he knew there had to be more below the surface. He also knew she wouldn't let him dig.

He sighed, "I'm sorry I snapped at you about the vest, it's just you can't make mistakes like that out there."

"I know that, I was stupid, got it," she snapped back between sniffles.

"Hey now, I was trying to apologize."

"If you want to apologize how about an apology for being all Mr. Rescue Team practically by yourself. You know the NYPD pays people, extra even, to extract hostages!" Gus realized she was close to yelling and also that they were at her place. She turned and stared at Flack, still caught in anger and sadness and darkness.

Flack could see he wasn't going to get anywhere with her tonight, "Gus, please, I made a call and everything worked out."

She nodded her head, "this time," and then sighed, "Look, Flack, I'm exhausted and I don't feel so hot and I think I just need to be alone, alright?"

"No problem, but if you need anything, cold meds, tissues, whatever, you call me. See you tomorrow at the precinct?"

"Yeah, we got a crap load of paperwork since we brought in ESU" she said with a sneeze.

Flack still came around, opened her door and held her for a moment. "Sleep tight, sunshine," he said with a kiss on the top her head.


	35. Cooties, Closets & Christmas

**Chapter 75: Cooties and Closet Space**

Gus headed upstairs, trying to not feel emotional. She poured herself a stiff drink, put on some music and curled up on the couch, lost in her thoughts, and wishing she could breathe through her nose.

It was then she heard the knock on her door, light, but persistent. She peered out the peephole and wondered what he was doing back here. She opened the door and gave him a look, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"I know you said you wanted to be alone, and I'll go, but I wanted to give you this," Flack said shoving a bag at her.

"Ow, hot!" she said nearly dropping it and barely making it to the table.

"Sorry, shoulda warned you," he said sheepishly.

"It's fine, come in, you big lug," she said while peering into the bag."Is this soup?"

"Chicken noodle, best cure for what ails you" he said, reaching into the other bag, "And cold medicine. Nighttime, daytime, all the time, I brought you an assortment. I also noticed you were almost out of Kleenex."

Gus couldn't take it. "Why are you so damn nice?" she said, fighting back tears.

Flack was bewildered, being nice was making the toughest girl he knew go all weepy, she must be sick. "Because I am a sucker for you, Gus, why do you think I got angry about the vest thing?" he said pulling her towards him for a deep kiss.

She tried to pull away, "I don't want to get you sick,"

"I don't care," he said pulling her back.

Gus slept fitfully, she also kept shivering, even after Flack piled all the covers on top of her and curled around her so tightly, willing over all his body heat. Right before dawn, Flack pulled her to him once more and then realized her skin was on fire. She stirred and rolled over, "I don't feel so good," she croaked, her eyes glassy.

"You're burning up," Flack said feeling her, "you have a thermometer?"

"Bathroom," she said trying to breathe and sit up and failing at both. "I hurt" she whimpered, as Flack came back with the thermometer.

"103, Gus, that isn't good. I don't want any arguments, I know you have this thing about hospitals, but I am taking you, at least to a doctor," he said turning to her armoire and throwing sweats at her. She whimpered and starting coughing. "You could boil water on your head, you look like hell," he said.

"Great," she said continuing to cough, trying to stand and falling on the bed.

"You can't even stand, I'm taking you to the emergency room."

"I am not!" she protested.

"What is your deal, Gus?" Flack demanded, "no one likes hospitals."

Gus stared at him, knowing he wasn't going to let up unless she told him the truth. "I kind of got trapped in the prison ward of one during Katrina...it didn't end well," she said, her eyes going glassy with more than just her cold.

Flack could tell her walls were coming back up and ran his hand through his hair. She never would go into the details of what happened her during the storm, and he could only guess. Now with this knowledge, he wasn't sure he could handle knowing. He sat on the bed beside her, gently putting his arms around her. "Gus, sunshine, I didn't know. Look I'll call Bridget and see if she can get one of the doctors she works with to see you."

"Are you sure?" Gus replied, but she felt her heart swell. Flack tried to have as little as possible to do with that side of his family, it meant a lot that he was willing to call Bridget. His relationship with his mother and brother had gotten slightly less tenuous since the bombing, but it still wasn't something out of a Rockwell painting.

"Yes, I am sure. You need meds and a doctor that doesn't usually work with dead people. Besides, she owes you one for your free babysitting."

Gus looked at him, knowing he was right. She nodded, "okay fine, but I still don't have sick leave."

"Stop it with the sick leave, we have plenty of comp time, Gus," he said, ending the conversation as he pulled out his cell phone.

* * *

A few hours later, after who knows what Flack told their lieutenant, he brought Gus to a nondescript building by the children's hospital. Bridget was waiting out front for them, a coffee in one hand, looking frazzled, "you look terrible."

"Thanks, " Gus said, coughing into another tissue.

"Uh oh," Bridget said.

"What?" Flack asked.

"That's sounds very pneumonia like. Or worse."

"Worse?" Gus exclaimed.

Bridget grabbed the tissue away from her, looked at the contents and sighed with relief, "good no blood means no TB."

Gus was in and out with the doctor in less than 20 minutes, clutching a prescription in her hand. She looked horrified at the amount of sick people in the waiting room, Flack had refused to even come inside. She met him back on the stoop, talking amicably with his sister-in-law.

"Don't forget you two, antibiotics render BCPs ineffective," Bridget called after them as she went back into the doctor's office.

"Huh?" Flack said.

"Birth-control pills, I think your sister-in-law has figured out we are sleeping with each other."

"Oh. Um, er about that..." he said, trailing off.

Gus raised her eyebrows, waiting. When he didn't continue she said, "I need meds," pointing to the pharmacy across the street.

When she came out, clutching a variety of antibiotics, decongestants and other various medicines in her bag, Flack asked, "what do you have, the plague?"

"No, Bridget called it, pneumonia, though he didn't do a chest x-ray."

"Are you even supposed to go to work, aren't you contagious or something?"

"I'll hunker down somewhere, don't worry. And if you are going to get sick, it's going to happen no matter what you do now, I tried to tell you."

"You can go home, I can cover for you."

"You got me to the doctor, don't push your luck!"

* * *

Flack still covered for her though, she just didn't know about it. She spent the next few shifts being buried under paper work and case consults, thinking Flack was just trying to keep her busy, not knowing he had told the lieutenant that she was sick but refusing to take off.

Mac heard her coughing as soon as she came in from the doctor's and set her up in a broom-closet sized office meant for interns when the department budget allowed for them. She was too worn down to argue, and overwhelmed by the outpouring of thoughtfulness from her co-workers. They all brought her home remedies from their youth, she was still trying to figure out whose was most disgusting, and tried to make convince her to go home.

When her antibiotics ran out and she still had the death cough, she didn't argue when the lieutenant demanded she go back to the doctor. Or, truthfully, she didn't argue after the threatened to put her on leave without pay if she didn't comply and come back with a letter. She made an appointment with a doctor Sheldon was able to get her in right away with over by Mercy. While going in for the chest x-ray she didn't get the last time, the tech asked her if there was any possibility she was pregnant, "we have to be sure, we got sued."

Gus shuddered, "God no, I mean I would die!" The tech looked stricken, Gus back peddled, "I'm sorry, I um, children are great, just great, I just, I'm a cop you see and I uh," she stammered, "well I am pretty sure it's just not an option for me at this time," she ended with.

"You have a lovely strain of resistant pneumonia, Detective Broussard," the doctor informed her looking over her chest x-ray. "I am giving you a strong dose of antibiotics and ordering you to three days bed rest at a minimum, you can't be exposed to anything that might cause this to spread."

Gus groaned but called her lieutenant, "it's your fault, if you hadn't ordered me, I would be at work!"

"You sure you aren't just trying to do some last minute Christmas shopping there Broussard?"

"What are you talking about Loo?"

"Look at a calendar Broussard, Christmas is a week away! Take care of yourself so you don't end up in the hospital. I'll send your partner to your place with the forms, as I am sure he would be sick by now if he had your cooties."

"Cooties, sir?" Gus said into the phone, wondering what the lieutenant may be suspecting, but he had already hung up.

* * *

Gus spent the next few days feeling like death warmed over in her apartment, Flack spent the next few days snapping at everyone in the department who tried to call his partner a slacker while the team spent the next few days trying to wrap up cases and make plans for a Christmas party.

"Gus could be really useful right now," Stella muttered, trying to make a list of supplies, "didn't she used to throw parties and fund raisers in New Orleans?"

"Yeah, she did. Though I would feel bad about having her plan a Christmas party," Mac shrugged. Stella stared at him, waiting for more of an explanation. "Gus' birthday is the day after Christmas, and she hasn't really celebrated either since her parents...Claire would always make an effort, but she would shut us down. I don't know how many plane tickets got returned to us unused."

Stella saw the anguish flicker across Mac's face. "How can she not celebrate her birthday?" Lindsay exclaimed as if they had just informed her Gus was from the moon.

"Her parents were killed shortly before Christmas," Mac said a note of anger in his voice. Lindsay's face crumpled, Danny shot Mac an evil look.

* * *

Flack still insisted on attempting to take care of Gus. She wasn't sure if she was flattered or annoyed at the attention. "You know you aren't getting any right?" she said, full of snot and looking miserable wrapped up on her couch when he stopped by in the middle of his shift.

"Sunshine, come on, that isn't what this is about," he said, pulling a soup container from the bag he had brought with him.

"I was just checking," she said, hacking into a kleenex, "I don't want you to feel obligated."

Flack gave her a look of annoyance and tried to keep his cool, "you kill me sometimes, how are you so stubborn?"

"I just am." Gus wasn't in the mood for discussion, though she was flattered that Flack still had come by.

"What is all this?" Flack asked picking up a dusty green book from the coffee table.

"Albums," Gus replied, sneezing for what felt like the five millionth time.

Flack noticed the grime on his hand and that the book wasn't green but red, "What the hell?"

"Katrina grime, I didn't move them out right away, they got shipped later, just got out the box from my storage locker to find some pictures for Reed."

"Sunshine, moldy books aren't gonna help your pneumonia."

"Well seeing as I am bedridden by that evil doctor this close to Christmas, I have to be creative in my gift giving."

"I thought you told me you weren't big into gifts in your family," he teased/

"I'm not, but, well, I dunno, I just thought Reed might," Gus couldn't get her words out and it was frustrating her, in addition to her cold medications making her loopy. "Dammit!" she shook her head.

"Calm down there Gus, you have plenty of time."

"I was just trying to get all the pictures out to put in those photo boxes," Gus said gesturing, "but I kept wanting to pass out."

"No wonder, do you even know what is coating these?"

"Not really, I think its better to be one of those don't ask don't tell kind of things."

"Speaking of which, you think that might continue with your uncle?" Flack said rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Mac?" Gus couldn't think straight.

"Last time I checked he was your only-"

"Flack, don't be snarky right now. I don't know, I can't think clearly. I just need to rest, I guess I will be a last minute shopper like everyone else," Gus leaned back with a sigh.

"Look, why don't you just take it easy, I'll come by at the end of my shift and take all these photographs out of the albums for you so you can get better and come back before I have to kill one of the guys for calling you a slacker."

Gus was irked, "Slacker? How dare they, I work harder than-"

Flack cut her off with a kiss, "forget about it. And after you have a nap, call Stella, she needs some party planning help," and with that he was gone back to keep the snowy streets of New York safe while Gus tried to not sneeze her brains out in her apartment.

Flack did come back at the actual end of his shift, much to Gus' amazement. "What, they don't let you work without a partner now?"

"Slow day, thank god and everyone's on tap right now" Flack said coming in and unwinding his scarf, taking off his coat, hanging things on the hooks by the door. Gus smirked at him. "What?" he asked catching her look.

"Nothing, just make yourself at home," Gus replied her smirk turning into a smile.

"Matter of fact, I did bring a coupla suits",

"Good because otherwise I was going to have to buy all of what I saw online today to fill up the space I cleared out."

"You still fine with this?"

"What's a couple of suits? And I like having you here. Liked it when you did actually live here before. Though I have to say, I like it better now," Gus said climbing off the couch and wrapping her arms around him with a kiss.

"Some one is feeling better," Flack said, ruffling her hair.

"Long nap, hot shower, great meds and calming Stella down did me wonders"

"As did putting those books in the plastic tubs, I would bet?"

"Yeah, I think I would rather give Reed something every college kid wants anyway!"

"What's that?"

"Beer money!"

Flack grinned but then his face fell, "so I don't get to see photographs from your past?"

"No, not now at least. Maybe one day" Gus grinned at him, "now you hungry, I made a stew." She padded toward the kitchen.

Flack caught the wonderful smells wafting from that direction. "Watch it woman, or it's gonna be more than a few suits."

"Don't press your luck," Gus said, pulling fresh bread out of the oven, "but go and get your suits".

Gus finished up dinner preparations while Flack went to his car. He brought the suits in while she was still in the kitchen and took them to the bedroom. Flack peered at the myriad of things he realized he had never seen her in and had two thoughts: why hadn't he and how had she not frozen?"

"Quit pawing my pretty things and come and get it, Flack" Gus said from the doorway, "and I am not giving up any shoe room unless you want to pay rent," she said on her way out.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Flack said, hanging his suits up and sliding the door closed.

* * *

**Chapter 76: Lab Rat Christmas Fluff**

Flack dug into his food with gusto and exclaimed,"wow this is good!"

"Well hitch on up to the trough," Gus retorted bemusedly.

"You been hanging out with Linds too much there, Gus?"

"Yes in all my extra free time, though she did mention wanting to get together when I called the lab today."

"Thanks for that, Stella was in a lot better mood after you called," Flack quipped.

"She should have been, I convinced the bistro right around the corner from the precinct to open up after hours to host a little CSI holiday party, though I think I can wrangle you an invite if you are really nice."

"Cute, we already were invited though", Flack smiled and then lowered his eyes into his bowl.

"What, what's that about?" Gus said not missing a beat.

"You alright with the whole Christmas celebration thing?"

"If you recall, I am Catholic and that does mean Christian ergo Christ ergo Christ Mass, duh, obviously you were never an alter boy," she teased.

"In fact I was but..." he trailed off before he continued, "Lindsay told me she put her foot in her mouth around Mac today."

"What does that have to do with me and Christmas?" Gus thought maybe she needed another dose of medicine to follow the conversation.

"About your parents, you never said when or how they were killed," Flack leaned back and studied her, but her stare remained unwavering.

"December 21st, five days before I turned 13, four days before Christmas. I came home from the last day of school before break with a straight A report card and my mother dead in the kitchen, christmas cookies burning in the stove. My father never came home from his shift that day. He had been shot in the sixth district sometime around lunch," Gus stated this like she was reading it from a report, her eyes and voice cold, "Claire kind of fell apart, so I was sent to board at Sacred Heart, where luckily I already had been a day student. After that, Christmas and my birthday were never a big deal to me."

Gus tried to shrug it all off, but Flack could tell her wounds still cut deep. He reached across the table to grab her hand, "Gus, I am so sorry."

"I've had years to deal with it Flack," she said drawing her hand back and into her lap. "And tell Lindsay not to worry, I don't have anything against Christmas, and I definitely don't have anything against parties."

"So when is this little shin dig gonna take place?" Flack asked her, helping her load the dishwasher.

"Friday night, because Linds is flying to Montana on Saturday, though she is coming back Christmas day, I wouldn't even bother, but I guess she had the air miles," Gus laughed.

Flack smiled, "It's good to hear you laugh."

"And not hack up a hairball afterwards? Yeah, I rather enjoy that," Gus said washing her hands off, "here's to hoping the doctor gives me the okay at my appointment tomorrow."

"You are going willingly?"

"Only because I want back to work."

"Of course," Flack said, dimpling down at her.

* * *

Gus did get the all clear to go back to work even if the doctor did insist on taking more blood work and telling her to take it easy. Gus rolled her eyes, like cops could ever take it easy. She was back in the precinct, waving her letter in front of her Lieutenant's face by that afternoon, five days before Christmas. "Fine, whatever, but unless shit hits the fan you are staying in the precinct, I don't want you out in the snow and then suing the department," he said leaning back in his desk.

"I wouldn't do that, Loo," Gus protested.

"Don't worry we got plenty of scumbags that need questioning here, but go see what your nerd squad is up to first."

"You mean the scientists from the CSI lab, sir?"

"Don't get cute, or you will be riding a desk for a long time," he replied, not meaning it for a second, she was too good for that. Frankly, he would put her in the field with pneumonia and a broken ankle but procedure was procedure.

"Feeling better?" Mac asked her when she entered his office.

"Much."

Mac debated what to say. "You really should take care of yourself."

"I try, I swear. I usually don't get sick sick, just injured."

Mac tried to not smile at the truth, "Fine then Calamity Jane. Thanks for helping Stella with the party planning."

"No problem, and Mac, I really am fine, I love party planning, no matter what time of year," she gave him a sincere look that melted his cold exterior a bit.

"What are your plans for this year, Gus?"

Gus became entranced with her feet, "Er, I don't really know yet. What about you?"

"I planned on a nice dinner with Peyton, if we can still swing reservations, I just don't know if she would prefer eve or day."

Gus swung her head up and broke into a smile, "she forgave you, sucker!" Gus said with a laugh. "I'm pulling a wicked shift for Christmas anyway, don't worry about me, have fun. Though if you see Reed, I have something for him," Gus continued.

"Maybe you should give it to him yourself," Mac countered.

"I don't want to push."

Mac chuckled, "that's something new."

Gus smiled at his chuckle, she still wasn't sure what she thought of Peyton entirely, hadn't spent that much time with her, but she did know her uncle seemed happy.

"You and Flack will be coming to the party right?" Mac asked.

Gus weighed if it was baited or not, "I had plans to come, shift ends at 8 and I'm not allowed to leave the precinct so..."

Mac watched her closely, he didn't feel comfortable asking her straight out, more because he didn't want her to lie and figured she would. He rescued her instead, "I think Danny might need someone to play good cop on a suspect with him."

"Right away, boss," Gus said smiling and heading out the door.

* * *

Two days later, Gus was fidgeting through her shift, making the guys not out on calls nervous and trying to figure out where to put all her energy. She was feeling much better and had not had much of an outlet for it. Gus attempting to catch up on paperwork, return a call to her doctor's office who was now on vacation until the new year. Giving up on work for the moment, she bounded down to the gym and tried to work out her energy there, it didn't help. She realized what she was really craving wasn't going to be a possibility for at least another few hours and suddenly she didn't want to go to the CSI party as much as she wanted to go home with a certain blue eyed partner of hers.

She closed her eyes and went through her reps, trying to ignore the horribly naughty thoughts she was having when she heard, "usually people aren't so happy about working out there, sunshine".

She blushed and nearly dropped the weight bar, "er, Flack, hey, what's up?"

"Couldn't find you, phone wasn't picking up but knew you had to be in the building. I got a suspect I can't crack with my flirtations and was hoping you could. But first I want to know what you were smiling about," he gave her a sly grin.

"That would be patently against the rules, detective, but know it was very good and I am feeling much, much better." Flack gulped watching her wipe off the bench and head to the towels, having to restrain himself with ever bit of willpower to not follow her into the shower. "Stay were you are, dirty boy, I'll be out in five," Gus called over her shoulder.

"How do you always know?" he mumbled.

End of shift came and Gus slipped into a very not work appropriate red satin dress. She figured it was the team and not a full office party, so why not? Her best clothes saw little wear now that she was a full-time cop. She adjusted the 40's style halter dress and swiped on a coat of vampy red lipstick. Her hair had dried into waves, which she finger combed through while slipping into high sandals.

She was just about to slip into her trench coat when Parker caught sight of her, luckily no one else had seen her. "Va va va voom princess, hot date?"

"Glad you approve Park, but just the CSI Christmas party," she twirled around.

Flack had slunk into the room and saw her twirl, his breath caught in his throat, she looked amazing. "Whoa, all this for a little party, you trying to make me look like a slouch, Broussard?"

"Me, never," she flirted, slipping her last wrapped gift into her bag.

"Donnie, you better take her out on the town after so she isn't wasted with them boring lab rats, or I could take her ifs you want," Parker said, holding Gus' coat for her.

"I don't think that will be necessary, but thank you Parker," Gus cooed sweetly, catching the look on Flack face.

"Have fun you two, wait until I tell the guys they missed a real live doll in here!" Parker said walking off to get coffee.

"Shall we?" Gus said hitching up her tote and cocking a hand on her hip.

"We shall," Flack replied, looping his arm through hers.

Which was a good thing because it was a sheet of ice all the way around the corner and Gus still nearly slid through the door. "Always make an entrance, I say," Gus said laughing as she flew through the door Flack held open.

"Glad you are feeling better," Stella said.

"You look great," Hawkes said, admiring Gus as she took off her trench.

"That dress is fabulous, I want one" Lindsay squealed.

"You could heat up a corpse there, Augusta," Sid said, bowing formally and kissing her hand.

"Stop it all of you! It's just a dress. Obviously I have been in suits too much."

"You look fine in whatever, Gussie," Mac said coming over to give her a kiss.

Gus noticed that Peyton was as far away as possible from him given the layout of the room. Keeping it on the downlow, I know all about that, Gus thought.

Flack however seemed to have forgotten that and was staring at Gus any chance he got. Unfortunately, he noticed Adam appraising Gus a little too closely a couple of times as well. He had the urge to mark his territory, but knew Gus would just get upset. Besides, what did a lab rat have on him anyway?

Gus was oblivious to all of this, chatting with Lindsay and Sheldon while attempting to see if the bar could make a sazerac, but gave up going for brandy milk punch instead. They had one heck of a time for the next few hours: talking, laughing, dancing to cheesy Christmas music, Danny trying to chase everyone under the mistletoe. Mac came up to her a couple of times to "make sure she was all right" and despite wanting to smack him and tell him she was a grown ass woman, she found his concern endearing. Gus caught Flack's smoldering looks more than a few times and part of her wanted to make a hasty retreat, but the majority of her was enjoying being with her new adopted family. She was amazed at the difference a year could make. As the party was winding to a close, Gus passed out her wrapped packages, one trinket for each of the team: Mac, Stella, Danny, Sheldon, Lindsay, Sid, even Adam.

Flack looked a little crestfallen, but she whispered, "Don't look so sad Flack, you'll get yours on Christmas Eve, that is if I am still invited."

Flack looked taken aback, he had mentioned it and she had had avoided it, "Of course you are."

"I know; Sam has been emailing me, your grandmother called too," Gus laughed at the look on his face and turned back while the other's opened their gifts.

Each pulled out a ceramic plaque of a New Orleans landmark. "These are the places that most remind me of y'all from my old home, I hope to show each of y'all them in real life one day".

A chorus of grins and thank yous and you shouldn't haves and how sweets filled the air until Gus said, "Oh just shove it all of you. Now I have to go change my shoes, my feet are killing me."

Stella remarked, "Great shoes by the way, I could never walk on four inch heels though."

"Neither can I," Gus grinned, trying to not limp off out the door. Flack had slipped out ahead and was waiting,

"Tell me I get to take you home now?" Flack said pulling her around the corner.

"Depends on who's house," Gus said reaching up and pulling him forward by this tie.

"Yours, no way am I letting Bobby get a load of you looking like this," Flack pressed her against the brick wall of the alley.

"I could agree to that."

"What else might you agree to?"

"You'll just have to see," she said sliding out from his hold and leaving him to watch her shimmy away.

"Damn girl," he growled, catching up to her.

* * *

**Chapter 77: Flack the Halls**

It was before even a hint of sunrise when both Flack and Gus' phones exploded, though the pair had been in a post-coital slumber with clothing strewn from the front door to the bedroom. "Broussard" "Flack" they both groaned into their phones while still tangled underneath the covers.

"Good news is you're back in the field, Broussard," the operator informed her.

"Bad news?" Gus croaked.

"You and Flack drew first db. 50th and Fifth"

Gus thought for a second, "Saks? What time is it?"

The operator laughed, "St. Patrick's Cathedral and 5:14 by my count. Uniforms are on the scene."

Flack was already making coffee and in the shower by the time Gus unwound the sheets from her legs, she attempt to sneak in to join him. "I'm a detective Gus, just get in," he called from under the water.

"You're no fun," she said, slipping in behind him.

"Not what you were saying a couple of hours ago."

"Yeah, yeah, you know our sex life is really eating into my beauty rest."

"You can nap in the car and I would say it is worth it, wouldn't you?" Flack said flipping suds at her.

"Hey now. Yes it is," Gus replied, shoving him from under the spray and working conditioning shampoo through her hair.

"I don't know if I was done," he whined.

"You look done to me," Gus said not opening her eyes as she rinsed.

"Fine."

"The correct answer was ' you don't need beauty sleep' by the way there, Flack."

"You don't get to test me before coffee."

"As long as that goes both ways," Gus said turning the tap off and reaching for a towel.

The case took them through a couple of twists and turns and the rest of the day and most of the next, but they were done before Christmas Eve dinner at the Flacks. "You still up for this?" Flack asked, tying his tie in Gus' mirror, hair damp from the shower.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Gus said, pulling on a soft ivory sweater.

"Just checking. It can get a little chaotic."

"If I get overwhelmed, I know how to get back home," she said, slipping into her shoes.

"You look nice," Flack said surveying her dark red velvet trousers, ivory sweater, gold jewelry and heels.

"So do you," Gus said, tweaking the knot of his tie, "does Bobby know you brought clothes over here?"

"Dunno, why?"

"Might just be weird that you haven't stopped at home much lately."

"I've been working. He doesn't keep tabs, I promise," Flack said following her out to the bar while Gus frowned over her wine bottles.

"Ah this will do!" Gus said selecting a bottle.

"You don't have to bring anything."

"I already feel bad enough I didn't have time to bake cookies," Gus sighed.

"You're a cop, they will understand you don't have time to bake cookies," Flack said, helping her with her trench coat and leading her to the car.

Flack wasn't kidding when he said Christmas would be chaotic. They pulled up to his grandmother's house in Queens and despite the darkness of the night, Bobby and plenty of other cousins were on the front lawn playing football in the snow. They entered the house, and no one noticed them right away amidst the flurry of cooking, drinking, talking and laughing. Gus noticed a table now lining the length of the living room. She tugged on Flack's sleeve, "um, Don, exactly how many people are going to be here?"

"You never really know until we sit down to eat, why?"

"Table," Gus said pointing.

"Ah yes, the 'not so kids kids table'"

"Er..." Gus said glancing around nervously.

"Where the kids who haven't had kids sit. I think the youngest is 16 up to my cousin and her husband who are older than us."

"And the actual children?" Gus prayed there wouldn't be that many.

"Well lucky for you, there aren't that many, they get shunned to the kitchen. Just like they are shunned to the basement right now."

Gus surveyed the surroundings imagining how loud it was going to get with children added to the mix, she wavered.

"Sam and Grams didn't mention how many people were going to be here when they asked you to come, did they?" Flack smirked.

"Um, no, Irene got me with prime rib," Gus said looking a little shell shocked.

"I know that look, the I desperately need a drink look," Sam said coming up to gather packages and wine form the pair. "Gus, I am so glad you are here!" Sam exclaimed drawing Gus into a big hug.

Gus froze, "um yes, thanks for inviting me," she stammered.

"Sis, go get my partner that drink," Flack said with a warning tone.

"I'm just glad she's here, it is nice to have more estrogen in the mix," Sam said walking over to the makeshift bar.

Flack snorted, "Good luck with that!"

"Hey now," Gus replied swatting him and then turned to Sam, "vodka and cranberry if you got it."

"Coming right up," Sam said, pouring a healthy swig of vodka into a glass.

Gus surveyed the family room covered with men staring at the television and yelling about sports. "Maybe this was a bad idea, I can still go," Gus said, heading for the coat closet.

"What are you talking about?" Flack was confused.

"This, being here with your family, it just feels..." she stopped searching for the word, "intimate" she finished.

Flack's eyes danced between amusement and annoyance. "You've met my family before, in the hospital, and after, you bailed my sister out of jail," Flack pointed out.

"That's different, that's not everybody, she wasn't in jail and that was before..." Gus flushed and started picking lint off her pants.

"Before?" Flack said more amused now, thinking he knew where this was going.

"Before we started sleeping together," she hissed under her breath into his ear.

"Sunshine, I'm not gonna ravish you on the dinner table, so calm down. No one knows anything for sure. Plausible deniability."

Gus grunted but didn't know what to say. "I didn't bring presents," she finally spit out.

Flack grinned at her, "You think my family could do presents for all of us? We are the Flacks, not the Rockefeller's. Just drink your drink, it will be fine. I need a beer," he said leaving her in the hallway.

Just then a little girl with red hair and a party dress came up to her, "are you Barbie?"

"What?" Gus asked, spluttering in her drink.

"You look like you could be barbie."

"Nope, too many brains for that," Gus said tapping her head, "I'm Gus, I work with Flack." The little girl looked confused. "Er, Donnie Flack, um junior."

"You're a police officer?" the little girls eyes grew wide, "do you have a gun? My mom says guns are bad. I'm Tricia, I'm 6," she said this proudly, swinging her skirt back and forth. Gus sucked down the rest of her drink, debating what to say. "I'm gonna go play now," the little girl said, prancing off.

"You do that kid," Gus said looking stricken.

Flack came up laughing, "what is it with you and kids?"

"Just because they like me, doesn't mean I know what to do with them," Gus said and went to pour herself another drink.

"Grams has requested your presence in the kitchen. I wouldn't avoid her if I were you."

Gus took a long pull and headed off. "Augusta, I am so glad you made it, you look too pretty to help out though, so you just sit there," Flack's grandmother exclaimed as soon as Gus entered. The kitchen was full of chattering, drinking, cooking as it was, so Gus happily climbed on a stool. "I would introduce you around, but there is no way anyone can remember everyone in this clan," Irene Flack said with a smile.

Gus stayed in the kitchen, observing, until it was time to carry out the feast. The final count of people was around 40 as best as Gus could tell, babies and children included. The not so kids kids table ran out of room at 16, leaving a couple of angry cousins at the actual kids table.

After stuffing themselves silly and digging into desert, Gus caught one of them, Allen, storming through and giving her the evil eye. "I don't know if he is gonna forgive you for that one," Sam said to Gus.

"I didn't do anything!" Gus protested.

"Donnie doesn't bring people for Christmas, you make the count higher," Sam said biting into a slice of pie.

"One other person had to go too!"

"That's different, Eddie and Hannah just got married," Sam said rolling her eyes.

"Great, just great," Gus said wishing she had some brandy for her coffee.

"Leave Gus alone, frankly I was happy to have her here," Bobby said, smiling at Gus and narrowing his eyes at Sam.

"I'm just saying Donnie's never brought anyone home for Christmas, not even-OW!" Sam exclaimed. Gus would bet that Bobby had nailed her under the table, judging by the look. "Or Danny," Sam tried to cover up.

"Danny's mother has a thing about Christmas eve," Gus spoke up.

"More like Danny has a thing about the nine courses of seafood," Flack smirked, surveying the scene. He rather enjoyed how well Gus slipped into his family, once she stopped freaking out. He started with that thought.

"What's up?" Gus said, seeing his jaw tighten.

"Nothing, just thought I felt my phone buzz, it didn't." Gus didn't buy it, but didn't push it either.

"God I need a smoke," Sam said from the table. "Me too," Gus exclaimed.

Flack's head swiveled toward his sister, "You're smoking now?" Flack screeched before he snapped, "I thought you quit!"

Sam and Gus both blanched. "Whoa, only occasionally and you used to smoke too, Donnie!" Sam protested.

"I did, last New Years as you may recall," Gus said.

"Oh live a little, dear brother, and don't give me the cancer talk, breathing gives you cancer!" Sam said, getting up from the table, "if you want one, I'll be outside, Grams does not allow smoking in her house, since Gramps died of lung cancer." She flounced off leaving Flack twitching at the table.

"I didn't know," Gus said, looking mournfully at Flack.

"Well, guess we both still have some family secrets," Flack said, patting her on the arm, "it was forever ago anyway." Flack smirked, "now come on, you look like you could use another drink."

He led her by the waist towards the bar in the family room when the red-headed girl from before came clamoring up. "Barbie Gus, you are under the mistletoe," Tricia said pointing.

"Barbie?" Flack questioned.

"Don't ask, let's just back slowly away and no one will get hurt," Gus responded, trying to back up but only managing to bang into Flack who hadn't moved.

"Nope, you have to kiss him, even if he is a gross boy," Tricia said, still swinging like a bell in her dress.

"You heard the little lady," Flack said, dimpling down at her with his eyes a gorgeous and melting cornflower blue. Gus looked around, noticed everyone was in a flurry of activity and leaned in for a quick kiss. Flack pulled her in for a deeper one, lifting her on tiptoe.

"Ew" Tricia exclaimed sticking her tongue out, "wait until I tell Connor!"

"So about that drink," Gus said, fanning herself, as he finally broke the kiss off.

Gus hadn't even took a sip when their cells starting buzzing in unison. "That can't be good," Gus said looking down, "weren't we on back-up back-up on call?"

"Haven't you ever heard of the blue flu sunshine? Happens nearly every Christmas Eve, last year it happened during little Mary Carstens solo and I didn't have my phone on silent, still get dirty looks whenever I go to church." Gus bit her tongue and was on the phone with dispatch. Flack gathered their coats, Gus' tote and yelled goodbye, waving to his young cousin who was performing before Midnight Mass, "knock 'em dead at the pageant, Connor, and don't throw up on whoever is playing the sheep this year!".


	36. MerryHappyBirthYearMas

**Chapter 78: Questions and Gifts**

"Looks like we're spending Christmas in Washington Heights," Gus said, "I should have worn more comfortable shoes," she said looking down.

"What do we know?" Flack said, happy the streets were fairly empty.

Gus shook her head, "I don't know didn't get much info other than the address, uniforms were heading to the scene."

They pulled up in front of a decrepit house that looked like it could have been out of a horror movie. "Merry Christmas," Flack sighed as Gus got caught on a rusty gate.

A uniform met them at the door, yelling still heard from inside the house. "Fabulous," Gus quipped, taking in the man a young patrol officer was attempting to wrangle into cuffs and thus corrupting the crime scene by traipsing through the blood by the body.

"Stop destroying the crime scene, newbie," Flack said stepping in and dragging them both away.

"He do it?" Gus asked the uniform that had let them in.

"I dunno, not my job, he was here though, holding that candlestick", the uniform shrugged, his posture nonchalant.

"What is this Clue?" Gus quipped.

"What?" the uniform asked, only half paying attention to her.

"Candlestick in the parlor, Mr. Green." Gus gestured to the man in cuffs who was all in green.

"Look, I don't know lady, all I know is I am supposed to be off soon and I got about twenty toys to put together as Santa Claus before my kids wake up," the uniform rolled his eyes.

Gus heaved a deep breath and snapped, "It's Detective, and I am not so full of holiday cheer myself, you want normal hours get an office job."

"Whatever, who pissed in your egg nog?" the uniform sniffed at her.

"Unless you want to be out canvassing, I suggest you tell me what you know, now," Gus said staring the man down.

The uniform weighed his options and finally came out with, "don't know much, got a 911 call, showed up, he's got the candlestick, chick dressed like Santa's Little Helper is dead on the floor, lots a blood, that's what we got."

"Great. Thanks for the wealth of information, now have a Merry freaking Christmas," Gus voice dripped with sarcasm, waving the man off.

A voice behind her announced, "Gus, you are starting to sound a little more New York then New Orleans."

Gus turned to see Mac walk in, suited but ruffled holding his kit. "Let me guess, Peyton picked eve?" Gus smirked.

"And is none to hap- what happened to the scene?" Mac exclaimed at the obviously disrupted scene.

Gus chewed on her lip, "newbie, trying to link up a suspect, dragged him through, happened as we were getting here."

Mac surveyed her while starting to process the scene, "I am deducing no normal Christmas Eve in pajamas until time for Midnight Mass for you this year?"

"Nope," Gus didn't give him any more information and started to walk away.

"Augusta," he called with a warning tone. "We will discuss this tomorrow. No avoiding."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Mac," she said, walking quickly away.

Flack was questioning the protesting suspect. "I found her like that man, I couldn't do that, I loved her!"

"Where were you then, Mr.?" Flack said poking at the guy.

"Porter." the man answered.

"Yeah, where were you on Christmas Eve while the woman you loved was playing dress up then?" Gus asked.

"I just got off work, I was just coming home." he protested.

"Hit the bar first though didn't ya?" Flack said, catching a whiff of him.

Mr. Porter mumbled, "a drink or two."

"Well give us all the details so we can go check it out." Flack said, flipping open his book. After getting the details he said, "why don't we go see what Mac has found so far?"

"How about not?" Gus grumbled. Flack just wrinkled his brow at her. Gus looked at him deflated, "I think my gift from Mac is going to be an interrogation about you and I."

Flack studied her, "what makes you think that?"

Gus stared down, "he wants to 'talk' tomorrow and I don't think it is about New Year's plans."

"Look, I'll go see what he has processed, and you check in with the uniforms on the street. Watch your step though and try to keep warm in your sorry excuse for a coat," he smiled and climbed the stairs back into the house.

It was a long night that stretched into the next day. Gus and Flack caught a nap on the couch before being called back out to another scene late Christmas afternoon. Finally back at the precinct, Gus was sure she was safe from Mac seeing as it was late on Christmas night. "No such luck, fa la la la la," she grumbled seeing his office number appear on her phone. "Coming" was how she answered before immediately hanging up. Flack, of course, was not at his desk.

Gus tried to remain calm on her walk to the crime lab, deep breathing, visual imagery, chanting...Mac's stare broke through all of it. "Sit," he ordered.

"Not unless you are." Gus retorted.

Mac looked taken aback, rubbed his hand over his face and resignedly sat. "I am only going to ask you this once, and don't lie, are you having a relationship with Don other than just your partnership. Don't be coy and ask me to define relationship or debate with me if sleeping together constitutes a relationship, just answer the question." His look wore her down.

She gulped, closed her eyes and quietly said, "Yes."

"Look Gus, I-" he stopped.

Gus broke in, "What does it matter? How does it change anything?"

Mac fought to keep his voice steady and calm, he hated how Gus could make him crack. "It matters because you two work together."

Gus' voice replied full of both venom and ice, "I'm sorry was it you or Peyton that quit then?"

"I know you will think I am being hypocritical," Mac placed his hands on the desk, palms down.

"Damn straight I do!" Gus said leaning back in her chair.

Mac gestured, "you two are in the same department, partners, it could get complicated, it could impair your ability to do what you took an oath to do."

"How does sleeping with my partner prevent me from protecting and serving the public of this city?" Gus tried to keep her voice low and prayed the lab was empty.

"Gus, I am glad you have found someone and I am glad you are happy and have made a home here, you need to think down the road though. What about if things go bad, the relationship sours? Have you thought about that?" Mac could feel pressure in his temple.

"Who I sleep with is none of your damn business or the department's, as long as it is not effecting my work. He's not a criminal he is one of us. And dammit Mac, am I not allowed to just enjoy life for once?" Gus sighed.

Mac almost caved, she did deserve someone like Don, he just wished it had been somebody from a different department or precinct or maybe even from Jersey.

Gus sighed heavily, "if it effects my work, I'll transfer. You know I put my work first, always."

He took a deep breath, not wanting to say it, but feeling her had to, "I know, but I think you should consider transferring before you have to."

"And if I don't?" Gus was in full defense mode now.

Mac went gravely serious, stabbing his finger on the desk for emphasis, "if I even get a hint of whatever is going on between you two effecting your cases, I will go to your brass."

"If that happens, I will go with you. Goodnight Mac, and Merry Christmas."

Mac looked at the clock, "Actually happy birthday, take care and get some sleep."

Flack still wasn't at his desk. Shaking her head, she headed out to flag a taxi. "Happy Birthday to me" she muttered softly. She let herself into her apartment and was greeted by a wrapped package on the table and a piece of paper. She picked it up and read, "Gus_, Sorry to disappear on you. Mrs. Potter let me in. Figured you should have a real Christmas gift even if I couldn't give you a real Christmas. Keep your chin up about Mac. I'll see you tomorrow before shift for a birthday breakfast. -Flack"_

Gus smiled to herself and then surveyed the box from Flack. It was big and slightly heavy. She lifted the lid up and peeked inside with one eye open and saw...nothing. And then Gus realized she was staring into a mass of black, buttery soft leather. She drew out a fabulous, lined three-quarter length leather coat. She gasped and noticed a piece of paper that fell to the floor. "_Sunshine, This should keep you warm when I can't_." Gus was floored, she debated immediately calling Flack but realized it was the middle of the night and hopefully he was asleep. She would see him in a few hours anyway, though with this gift it just might have to be breakfast in bed.

Gus woke up only when she heard a knock on her door. She pulled on her robe and padded to the door, happy to see who it was through the peephole. "You must have read my mind, blue eyes, I was thinking breakfast in bed," Gus said pulling Flack in and grabbing on of the bags he was holding.

"Hold your horses, birthday girl, this requires assembly and if it is going to be breakfast in bed, I'm serving you."

She gave him quick smooch and said "Fine, you know where everything is."

He came in shortly afterward, carrying a tray with a chocolate-chip waffle complete with birthday candle and syrup spelling out "happy birthday"along with bacon and steaming coffee.

"Flack, you need to stop with the spoiling, I can't take it. This is too much, the coat was way too much, you are too much" she said.

"Just blow out your candle before you wax your waffle." She licked her forefinger and thumb and extinguished the flame. "Geesh, I know you said you didn't do birthdays but-"

Gus cut him off, "I am not a moron, I just have nothing to wish for, don't want to jinx anything by seeming too greedy," she said licking syrup off her hand.

"I'm sorry, but that is my job" Flack said trailing a spot of syrup off her cheek and heading down her neck.

"You just squished my birthday waffle, Flack!"

"It's fine, I bought a spare," he said gently moving the tray to the floor and untying her robe, delighting that there was nothing underneath. A trail of kisses leading down her chest and stomach stopping for only a moment for Flack to growl with heated blue eyes, "am I still too much?" and headed down again. Gus could do nothing more than whimper and bite her lip.

There was not much time for pleasantries, barely enough time to shower off the sticky mess they had made of each other from the poor mauled waffle and to head in. Though Gus did take a moment in the car to attempt to protest the gorgeous coat gift once more.

"Forget it, you already put it on and you needed something warm."

"Yeah but my gift to you sucks in comparison."

"You mean this," he said flipping open the glove box and taking out the still wrapped gift, "I grabbed it last night. While Sam was giving me some sob story about not being able to find a job and wanting to move into the house with Bobby and I because dad will drive her nuts."

"Gee I wonder if that discussion or mine with Mac's was more fun?"

"He did talk to you?"

"Yeah."

"And..."

"Nothing, it was nothing really."

"We don't have to hide, we aren't doing anything wrong."

"I know" she slumped for a second and wanted to change the subject."You know if you would let me drive you could be opening your present right now."

He smirked at her, "Not happening." Gus grumbled as they pulled up to the precinct. Flack put the car in park, grabbed the gift from Gus' lap and tore into the paper, "I've been wanting to open it all night, but figured I should wait for you."

Gus' face fell, "I'm sorry, I should have done the same."

"Sunshine, stop, I told you to."

Flack lifted the lid of the box. "If this is sucks in comparison, I would hate to see what you thought would be an equal gift!"

"I knew you had a good watch with all your suits, but I noticed you didn't have one for when you are all playing hero in swat gear. And since your good one was your dad's. I thought you might want one that could get banged up". Gus noticed the look of bewilderment on Flack's face, "Sam, very free with her information would make a great CI".

"So this is supposed to be not a good watch?" Flack said studying the titanium band and multiple dials.

"Hey it's only Swiss Army, I could have gotten you the Breitlin."

"If you buy me a watch that costs more than my first car, we are gonna have issues."

"Good morning Flick and Flack," Parker called from his jelly-filled desk.

"Morning Parker, what's got you in such a good mood?"

"I haven't been in since morning of Christmas Eve."

"I hate you" Gus said coming over and stealing a donut.

"Watch it girlie!"

"It's my birthday, I'll steal your donut if I want."

"So you are finally legal huh?"

"Cute Parker, very cute."

"Hey, looks like you got a real coat for Christmas. Maybe I can stop shivering every time I look at you now!"

"Like that was from her coat." Flack joked, also stealing a donut.

"I know it's not your birthday Donnie boy," Parker said slamming the lid closed on the donuts.

* * *

**Chapter 79 Surprise! Birthday Wishes**

"Apparently there was no boxing day massacres at Bergdorf's," Gus commented nearing the end of their shift.

"Don't jinx us," Flack said, looking up from his paperwork.

"What's this crap about a huge departmental meeting tomorrow?" Gus whined reading the urgent message that had just popped up on the network.

"At least it is during your shift, I gotta come in two hours after being off!" Thatcher complained.

Flack shrugged, "we'll just have to wait. Now I gotta go check out something in the crime lab."

"Fine, run away, but I am not finishing your paperwork," Gus called. Flack just gave her a look and walked away. He was back 40 minutes later right at the end of their shift. "See, I didn't jinx us!" Gus said.

"Must be a departmental birthday bonus," Flack smirked, "wanna go catch a drink at Beekman's?" he said naming a pub right down the street.

"Over Sully's?" Gus asked with mock shock.

"It's closer, Danny said something about heading that way," Flack was stone faced..

"Sure why not, but I'm not buying first round!"Gus said grabbing her new coat and slipping into it happily.

Flack smiled, "don't worry, I'll make Danny."

They stepped out into the cold night air, both with hands stuck in respective pockets, puffs of air billowing into the darkness. "Thanks again, for everything," Gus said stopping and turning to face Flack.

"It really is nothing," he replied, cocking his head to the side to study her.

She closed her eyes for a moment and finally opened them saying, "really it is."

Flack tried to suppress a grin, chewed on the inside of his cheek and stated, "I don't know why it is so hard for you to understand that people genuinely like you and care about you Gus."

Flack tugged on her sleeve to keep her walking, knowing Lindsay was waiting on pins and needles inside the pub. The excitement had been clear on Danny's face as well when Flack went to the lab to ensure that everything was going as planned. However Flack was pretty sure his friend's excitement had more to do with a certain brown-haired country girl than his partner's birthday.

Flack held open the door to the pub, which was crowded with an eclectic mix of the downtown after-work crowd, plenty of people from City Hall and 1PP and of course, tourists. Gus curled her lip, "it's crowded" she sighed, "and I don't see Danny," she said surveying down the bar.

"Let's head to the back room then," Flack said pointing while giving a nod and wink to the bartender/owner, Eddie.

"Fine by me," Gus said falling in behind Flack, happy to have his height, presence and flirtations part the crowd before them. He stopped right on the threshold of the back room.

Gus knocked into him as he was turning around. "what, what is it, tell me Murphy or one of your exes isn't here, right?" Gus said looking up at him.

He broke into an easy smile, "calm down sunshine, and uh, happy birthday again," he said stepping aside and letting Gus see into the room.

"Surprise!" rang a chorus of voices among a sea of streamers and balloons and a grinning Lindsay.

"Linds! What did you do?" exclaimed Gus with shock and glee.

"What can I say, birthdays are a big deal in the Monroe household and I couldn't resist!" Lindsay said coming to give Gus a hug with a squeal.

"All for me?" Gus exclaimed, incredulous.

She surveyed the room which was filled with the whole lab it seemed, half of homicide, her old psych colleagues and even Flack's sister Sam and her friend Kelly. "Donnie wouldn't let Bobby come," Sam said, sticking her tongue out at her brother.

Danny swooped in with a pitcher of beer and some pint glasses, "figured the birthday girl needed a drink as did the party planner," he said pouring.

"Thanks, Danny," Lindsay said, taking a glass.

"Tasty!" Gus said after her swallow. She felt a bit awkward, normally she could be a social butterfly, but normally the events were not for her, she was certainly not used to be the center of attention. "So why did you feel the need to do this again, Lindsay?" Gus asked, her voice a little shaky.

"Because it is your birthday, silly, and we didn't even know when it was last year, I can't believe you didn't tell us!" Lindsay was positively glowing.

Gus couldn't help but catch her enthusiasm and was overwhelmed at the people that had come, even Thatcher, sans Lafferty of course. She went over to say hello and thank him for coming. "I figured why not, Donnie told me there would be free beer and food," Thatcher said, not quite catching Gus' face.

She smirked and then broke into a genuine smile, "don't worry Billy, I won't tell Lafferty you came".

He looked up at her face and gave the smallest of smiles back, "Happy Birthday, Broussard, you know sometimes you ain't half bad."

"High praise indeed," she said walking over to Sheldon and Adam.

"Shel!' she exclaimed, hugging her friend, "how was Christmas?" she asked.

"It was good, heard you got called out," Hawkes replied, hugging her back and noticed she was glowing.

"Yep, no rest for the weary, I suppose," Gus laughed.

"Is that a new coat?" he asked, surveying her leather.

"Yep, maybe I can actually keep warm."

"Good luck with that!" Adam replied with a shiver.

"Thanks for giving me such hope, Adam," Gus laughed, giving his arm a squeeze. He blushed and turned to his beer. "Speaking of new coats, I think I am going to go hang this up before one of my fellow homicide guys dumps his beer on it," Gus said sashaying to the coat rack in the corner at the end of the bar.

Stella and Mac were in deep conversation on the last two bar stools. Mac looked up when Gus approached and gave a weak smile. Stella's face brightened when she saw Gus. Gus kissed both of them on their cheeks and hung up her coat. "Nice threads, birthday girl" Stella exclaimed seeing the label.

"Thanks," Gus replied, blushing and catching Mac's intense gaze. "And thanks for coming," she spluttered out.

"Wouldn't miss it, Lindsay has been so excited, I didn't think she was going to be able to keep it a secret," Stella said with tinkling laughter.

Gus shook her head, "I still can't believe it."

Mac still studied her, "you're fine with this?" he asked carefully.

"Who wouldn't be?" she replied.

He patted her hand, "Well, Gussie, I actually have to get back to the lab for a couple of things, so I will let you children play without a boss in their midst," he said, adjusting his scarf.

"Does that mean I have to leave too?" Stella questioned, "because I don't know if I qualify as one of the children anymore."

"Stel, you aren't that much older than us, only wiser," Gus said slyly.

"Ha ha!" Stella intoned, "Night Mac," she called to Mac's back.

"Come on, let's get some food before the guys eat it all!" Gus exclaimed, breaking into the line at the food table, "birthday privileges," she said to the slight protests.

"First my donuts and now you're cutting in line? Broussard, I am ready for your birthday to be over," Parker remarked, as she leaned over him to grab a piece of Shepherd's Pie.

Gus just patted him on the cheek, "Thank you Parker," she said sweetly.

Gus reveled in the good food, music, drink and friendship, flitting around the room feeling more and more comfortable. Cops came and went depending on shift, as did lab techs.

Stella come over to say she was ducking out early with a big smile on her face. "What's up Stella?" Gus whispered to her. Lindsay and Gus both studied their older friend carefully.

"I have a date," she whispered back.

"He's not an artist or a musician or anything right?" Gus asked gravely.

Stella shook her head, "No, no, he's an Associate Professor at NYU," she said softly.

"Good for you, Stel!" Lindsay exclaimed with a clap of her hands, "you deserve someone as smart as you!"

"Thanks you two! And I promise we'll do a margarita night to dissect it soon," Stella paused to laugh, her curls bouncing, "unless it goes really well!" she added.

The three friends broke in to such raucous laughter that Danny and Flack came over to see what was going on. "Nothing!" the trio exclaimed in unison.

"Good night, all!" Stella called weaving out of the bar.

"You get it?" Danny asked.

"Nah," replied Flack, shaking his head.

"Good me either."

The crowd started thinning as the food ran out until it was a core group of Lindsay, Danny, Gus, Flack, Hawkes and Adam.

"I am so glad they all finally left" Lindsay exclaimed.

"You can't be partied out already, Montana, you were the one that wanted this" Danny teased, pulling gently on her hair.

"No, not at all. But I think I know my friend well enough to know she wouldn't want a big scene for the most important part!" Lindsay said grinning ear to ear at Gus.

"Good Lord, there's more?" Gus drawled.

"Of course, it's wouldn't be a birthday party without cake!" Lindsay resembled a little girl, bouncing on the balls of her feet, her dress swaying around her. She was completely infectious, so much that all of them broke out into smiles. "Jimmy" she called, "I think it is time".

"You got it, sweetheart," he said smiling at her. Danny's eyes narrowed, the tiniest bit, but enough for both Gus and Flack to notice and laugh at him.

"Shut it," he muttered under his breath.

Jimmy came out a couple of minutes carrying a cake in the shape of an alligator, candles blazing on top of him. The group broke out into "Happy Birthday" while Gus tried to keep from tearing up while simultaneously praying that her age was not actually spelled out in the number of candles. "Makeawishmakeawish" Lindsay exclaimed as they finished singing.

"Geez, Montana, chill," Danny said, patting Lindsay on the back.

Gus bit her lip, looked at the candles, looked at her friends gathered around her, caught Flack's blue eyes across the way filled with something she couldn't quite take in right now, took a deep breath and blew out the candles in one fail swoop.

"Some lungs you got there, Gus!" Sheldon exclaimed, patting her on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Doc" she replied back with a satisfied smile. Jimmy moved the cake to the table and began cutting it. Sheldon, Adam and Danny made a beeline for the cake, while Gus rushed off to the bathroom, feeling she needed to collect herself.

She slipped back in, hoping her absence hadn't been noted. "This is really good," Danny said coming up, his mouth full of red cake.

"Is that?" Gus exclaimed, wrenching his plate from him.

"Watch it there, Broussard!" he said, twisting and walking away, guarding his cake.

"A-hem" Flack said, clearing his throat, and setting a piece by Gus, "isn't the birthday girl supposed to get the first slice?" he said, before heading back to get his own piece.

"Red velvet is your favorite, right?" Lindsay asked.

"How did you know?" Gus exclaimed.

"Flack," Lindsay said giving Gus a look.

"What?" Gus said innocently.

"Nothing, nothing at all, just wondering about you and your partner."

"Hey you have a lab to escape to, try spending every day in a car or at a desk, you get to talking about stupid crap like favorite cakes," Gus protested. After her chat with Mac, she didn't want to make a broadcast bulletin about her sex life.

"Sure, I see," Lindsay said, "though I have to say, I am glad you told him, I love red velvet cake too."

Gus noticed Lindsay toying with her necklace.

"That new?" Gus asked lightly touching the chain.

It was Lindsay's turn to be flustered. "Um, yeah, Christmas, Danny and I decided to exchange...I mean as friends, it isn't weird...it doesn't mean anything."

"Right, gotcha" Gus said with a nod of finality to the conversation, the point driven home by her massive yawn, "I'm not used to being the center of attention, it is exhausting!"

"I imagine you still are getting over your pneumonia," Lindsay said.

"Yeah, I thought I was over it, but I still get tired really easy, which is not normal for me" Gus said.

"Need a lift home there, sunshine?" Flack said coming up to Gus who suddenly looked dead on her feet.

"I do, before I fall out after all this excitement. You outdid yourself Linds," Gus said giving her friend a huge hug.

"No problem," Lindsay said, leaning back against Danny.

"Come on, before you drool in the car," Flack said to Gus helping her into her coat.

Gus was slumped in the front seat, already almost asleep by the time Flack got into the car after saying his own good-byes. "Wiped out, huh Gus?" he asked, gently stroking her cheek. She just nodded. "Let's get you home then," he said pulling out and heading toward her place.

Once home, Gus shrugged out of her coat and hung it up carefully saying, "You know you really shouldn't have," again, through another yawn.

"You need to learn to just take a gift, Gus," Flack said coming up and giving her a hug.

"It was hardly just a gift," she protested but snuggled into his chest, breathing in his scent, utterly content. "Do you need to go?" she asked, looking up at him, but not moving from his embrace.

"Not if you want me to stay," he replied.

Gus ran a palm along his cheek and then his jawline, "yeah, that would be nice," she said, tugging on his tie and leading him to the bedroom.

* * *

**Chapter 80: Shifts and Margaritas**

The next day, they woke to sunshine and a gorgeous day. Gus didn't want to move, but knew they had to be on time for the stupid meeting.

Gus doodled in her memo book during the meeting. She hated meetings, especially mindless ones with the whole department. Flack smirked at her until she flipped her book closed and sat up to pay attention. "In summary" the homicide chief said, "You will all be present in some form or fashion whether it is as patrol, as plain clothes or with the counter-terrorism unit. You will receive your specific assignments by 5pm tomorrow. Any questions?"

Finally the meeting was over and Gus headed straight for the coffeemaker from the conference room. Flack came in behind her, "You don't have a clue what that meeting was about, do you?"

"Figured I would piece it together between the gossip, complaining and actual assignment" she grinned, pouring creamer in and kicking the fridge door closed.

"Come on, I'll fill you in", Flack said heading toward the crime lab.

"See, I have you too" Gus said smiling with a bite on her lip.

Flack filled her in on the plan to have all Manhattan cops work New Year's Eve to help with the recent elevation in terror threat level. "So were are being reduced to beat cops? I didn't sign on to be some monkey in a uniform!" she whined as they walked into the lab.

"Hey, some of us started out that way!" Flack protested.

"I don't even own a uniform you know," Gus retorted.

"You aren't just a civilian anymore," Flack said with a flicker of annoyance.

"I know," she huffed.

"It won't be so bad, most likely we'll just get assigned to plainclothes patrol. I bet you've never been to Time Square for New Year's," he said trying to make the best of it.

"No I haven't and by choice. And I bet it is worse than Bourbon right before midnight on Mardi Gras. I avoided that too," Gus grumbled.

"It'll be fine, you'll be armed."

"Great, just great."

Right before five the next day they did receive their assignment, which was in fact plainclothes in Times Square. Gus noticed her Loo had sent an attached note, "Figured you didn't even own a uniform, though I debated putting you on mounted patrol figuring you had Mardi Gras experience."

"Hardy har, Loo is a freaking comedian now," Gus muttered as she clicked out of the message.

"I guess no roof party with the team this year, huh?" Flack asked clicking through his messages.

"Fine by me, I am about partied out anyway. God I am still tired," Gus said leaning back and yawning. "This massive weather change is not helping me out either. Holy crap!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Flack jumped up wondering if there was a call he had missed.

"They redid the shift schedule" she exclaimed reading the message that had just popped up.

"And why is this so amazing?"

"Because you and I are on day shift except for NYE and not one single on call shift" Gus did a little happy dance in her seat.

"I thought you didn't like mornings," Flack smirked at her.

"I don't, but it means I can go to margarita night tomorrow night!"

"Margaritas make you far too happy."

"Don't knock 'em and it's more the company!" Gus replied.

* * *

The next night, Gus slipped into a corner booth where Lindsay and Stella were already seated. She would have been earlier but Flack got her a little distracted after shift and she had made an unexpected trip home. "Gus!" the women exclaimed. "I thought you were working!" Stella said.

"Changed the shifts because of New Year's," Gus said waving the server over.

"Yeah, heard about that, didn't extend to the crime lab, thank god, just regular on call," Lindsay sighed, dipping a chip into some queso.

"You guys still doing the roof party this year?" Gus asked, helping herself to guacamole.

"Probably, it is a Mac Taylor tradition, team camaraderie and all that," Stella said with a smile.

"You gonna keep ducking Messer when he inevitably tries to keep kissing you this year, Linds?" Gus asked in a teasing tone.

"I don't know, you gonna make out with Flack in Time's Square?" Lindsay teased back.

Gus choked on her margarita and tried to not turn purple. Lindsay laughed but Stella turned a pair of serious eyes towards her. "Is something going on between you two? Mac and I were talking a while back and..." Stella let the question hang.

Gus could feel both women staring at her and felt painted into a corner, "why are people so interested in this topic? Why does there have to be something going on?" Gus protested.

"You two do spend most of your time together," Stella pointed out.

"Partners tend to do that."

"Not off the clock, not all the time."

"I'm here now aren't I?" Gus was more than a bit defensive, "and why are you discussing my love life with Mac?" Gus glared at Stella.

"I wasn't discussing your love life with Mac, Gus, I was merely talking to him about potential fall out with inter-department dating."

"And some how the conversation just happened to turn toward me? And falling out?" Gus tried to keep her voice down, but was failing.

Lindsay shrank into the corner and then sat up, "come on you two, let's just forget about it, if Gus says there is nothing going on, then there isn't. And even if there was, it is not like it is really our business unless she brings something to us as friends."

"Thank you Lindsay, I am glad for the voice of reason, which is really more of what I would expect from you Stella," Gus said, her voice like glass.

"Gus it is only out of concern for you. Brass can really frown on relationships if they want, and I don't want you to do anything to jeopardize what I think is a really promising career for you."

"Thank you for your concern Stella, but it is not necessary."

"Fine," Stella took a long drink, "but as your friend, I do have to point out he is really cute, even if he is younger than me." Stella broke into a wicked grin. They trio broke into laughter, the mood much improved.

* * *

"I take it margarita night was a success," Flack smirked as Gus came stumbling into the pit the next morning wearing sunglasses, hair in a messy ponytail sans make up, "or a horrible failure," he said when she grunted.

"I'm on time," she muttered snapping her phone to her belt and taking off her sunglasses.

"Didn't say you weren't."

"I couldn't get to sleep," Gus said, taking a long drink of coffee.

"Oh really," Flack asked with a slow sly smile spreading across his face.

Gus gave him a look but then grinned back, "yeah just couldn't seem to get comfortable," she said huskily. Flack was glad he was sitting, to say the least, suddenly finding himself wondering if the janitor's closet had a lock on it. "Just stop it, Flack," Gus said reading both his look and his mind.

Flack curled his lip in annoyance, "fine then, I gotta go check on something."

"Whatever, I need more coffee."

The day past by without incidence, which meant Gus felt it dragged on, but luckily her hangover prevented her from being too jumpy. The second their shift was over, sans any call, Flack was dragging Gus out the door. "What the hell, Flack!" she protested.

"Hush it!" Flack replied pulling her into the night.

"What has gotten into, blue eyes?" Gus questioned as soon as they were outside.

"First off, I find you with a hangover undeniably sexy, secondly, it has been three nights since I have gotten to spend the night with you and we are going to be working through NYE. Lastly, you haven't eaten today and I plan on getting some food in you before I wear you out."

The heated look he gave her stopped any protests Gus was about to give about independence and other friendships and whatnot. "Oh really? Just where did you have in mind?"

After a delightful dinner at a cozy and romantic restaurant, feeling very much like a real couple, Gus and Flack headed back to her place to ring in a early but very happy New Year.

Tangled in sheets but nothing else, Flack turned to Gus, "you better be careful."

"What are you talking about Flack?" Gus said exhausted, but enjoying the humming spreading through her body.

"You could make me hang up my bachelor card."

Gus snorted, "Some how I just don't see that ever happening."

"You might be surprised Detective Broussard," he said, rolling over to his side and running his hand along hers.

"I won't say I don't like hearing such things, but I'm also saying I'm not holding my breath. Now if you don't mind, detective, you have worn me out," Gus replied, curling on her side away from Flack with a huge grin on her face, happy he couldn't see it.

They didn't leave her bed until their Times Square shift, where luckily no terrorists felt the urge to complete a mission and no tourists threw up on either of them. Gus was amazed at the weather, "It's like 60 degrees!"

"I know isn't it great?" Flack replied.

At midnight, both found themselves wishing they weren't separated from the other, with Gus caught in the amazement and nostalgia of the past year. Both exhausted by the end of their shift, they parted ways, promising to try to get together after some much needed sleep.


	37. Choices (Rated T)

_**A/N: So I actually thought about cutting this storyline, but it may come up later. Be warned though, more dark and mature themes ahead, skip if you need to.**_

* * *

**Chapter 81: Punked**

Gus was sitting at her desk, sneezing, the weather vacillating between hot and cold. Her desk phone rang and she heard a perky receptionist say, "Detective Broussard, this is Doctor Middlebron's office calling, we need you to come in regarding your test results."

"Er fine, because I think I am getting sick again with this damn weather," she said sniffling, "you got anything open today?" she asked looking up at Flack who just gave her a whatever kind of look.

"Certainly, the doctor can see you now if you can make it."

"I'll be there," Gus said hanging up. "Here's to hoping I don't have typhoid fever or something," Gus grumbled, pulling on a windbreaker.

"Good luck, I'll cover for you, let me know if I need to get like a shot or something."

"Thanks for the support, Flack," she said, sneezing her way out.

Gus tried to enjoy the warmer weather, but she found part of her wishing it would just get cold again, the weather was reminding her too much of New Orleans, and she didn't want to be reminded of that right now. "Detective Broussard," she told the receptionist.

"Doctor will be right with you."

Gus nearly fainted upon leaving the doctor's office and heading to the women's center across the way. This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be real, it was obviously some horrible joke and at any point Ashton Krutcher would jump out and tell her she had been punk'd. She rested her hand on her weapon just to be ready. "Er, um, I'm here to see Dr. Wiseman," she stuttered to the nurse.

Dr. Wiseman was a friendly looking woman, round, glasses, dark hair, a million degrees. "is it alright if I call you Augusta?"

"Gus, I go by Gus."

"Gus then, you can call me Pam if you want, though most people go with Dr. Wiseman."

"I don't want to be pregnant." It popped out of Gus' mouth without her thinking, she continued, "no really you don't understand, I really don't want to, CAN'T be pregnant. Plus I have already proven to be a crap mother!" Gus started ticking off on her fingers, "high fever, strong antibiotics, exposure to x-ray. Not to mention I drink like a fish and I am addicted to caffeine!"

"We can categorize this as 'unplanned' then?"

"Unplanned? Yeah, I would say so, unexpected, practically a miracle, I don't even-" Gus stopped. "The fed, it was the night of the fed!" she said slapping her palm against her forehead. "Dammit, Don!" she growled.

"Gus, you have options."

"I'm only seeing one, you handle that too or do I need to go somewhere else?"

The doctor nodded her head, slightly wistful, "I do handle that too, though it is not my first choice."

"How soon?"

"When was your last period?"

Gus thought, scrolled through her calendar on her phone, kept scrolling...finally gave the doctor the date.

"And this incident, the one where you think you got pregnant?"

"Right before Thanksgiving."

The doctor consulted her schedule, "you are right on the cusp of things, and I am booked, this changes your options slightly, we might have to go surgical instead of medical. I can see you in two weeks for an outpatient procedure."

"Fine, fine, just set it up," Gus said, before walking out.

Gus tried to play it cool and aloof, but she really wanted to tell someone her horrible secret. She couldn't bring herself to do it though, no one else should have to carry her burden. She took the easy way out of withdrawing. She didn't go out of her way to talk to anyone in the lab, she didn't invite Flack back to her apartment, she didn't respond to any invitations from Lindsay or Stella or even Mac. Gus just went to work, went home and tried to ignore the world while she counted down the days until she saw the doctor again. Sure Flack questioned her endlessly when she got back from the doctor and for the first couple of days after, Gus just brushed him off telling him it was allergies and the weather.

A few more days of withdrawing and people actually stopped calling Gus, except Flack, who caught her outside after their shift.

"Look we are both off tomorrow night, would you come to diner with me please?" Flack asked earnestly.

Gus stared contemplating, she wanted to go, she had missed him horribly but how could she not burst out over linguine 'I'm pregnant and I am having an abortion, pass the bread please'.

She started to shake her head, but Flack caught her wrist. "Gus come on, I've tried to give you space but I don't think it is too much to ask to have my girlfriend join me for a nice dinner on my birthday."

Crap, Gus thought, she had forgotten it was his birthday and wait a minute did he just call her, "Is that what I am?" she spluttered, "is that what you think of me?"

Flack looked at her like she had grown another head, he glanced around, "um yeah, why, what did you think I thought of you?"

"Because I really can't be, I can't do this Flack, I'm sorry it is just too much. It is all just too much" Gus slipped into a waiting taxi and sped away into the night. Flack stood there, dumbfounded and broken.

* * *

The next day Flack and Gus sat across from each other not talking. Gus couldn't deal well with the silence, she wanted to reach out more than anything, but didn't know how Flack would take her not so good news. And she also didn't want to tell him because she didn't want his input, because he had given more than enough of that already.

Flack kept trying to sneak looks at Gus, he wanted to know what was going on with her. Bridget had said that he was probably just pushing her too fast, trying to be too serious. But he couldn't figure that out because despite all her sarcasm and joking, Gus was very serious. They had so much potential to be a great couple. They had already proven they made excellent work and bed partners. Things seemed so great at her birthday and now...he sighed.

She conceded to going to get a hot dog with him but didn't talk much. They were walking down the street in tense silence. Gus finally mumbled "I'm sorry," and stopped to stare at him.

"Please tell me what is going on Gus, you are slipping away," he said, turning toward her.

She just shook her head. Flack continued to look at her happy when they got a call, as it was better than staring at one another.

"Super called it in, went to collect already late rent, found him when he opened the door," the uniform said at the scene. "We haven't finished sweeping the place though and got another call."

"We got it, thanks though, Patrick," Flack said, "I'll take the bedroom and bathroom, you take kitchen and office".

"Fine," Gus said, walking in the other direction. She had just opened the door to the closet in the office when she heard Flack scream, "Stop NYPD!" and heard the footsteps.

They were on the first floor so the suspect was out the back door in a second. "I'll get the car," Flack yelled, "you take the alley."

Gus took off into the alley that ran alongside the building. It opened onto another street, she surveyed, weapon drawn trying to figure out if he had hid or ran. She bet on ran and had just passed the dumpster when she felt the impact to her stomach. Gus fell backwards, barely taking in the blur of motion as the man threw the pipe he had hit her with. Gus realized she couldn't breathe, he must have hit her diaphragm good. Gus could hear her radio, but couldn't answer it. She finally was able to take a breath and rejoiced when she realized she hadn't cracked a rib. She scrambled to her feet and took off after him, pissed off now.

She ran toward the other street as Flack screeched to a stop, flying out of the car, yelling, "where the hell were you, you didn't answer your radio!"

Gus yelled back, "he caught me in the alley with a pipe, it's nothing, I just couldn't catch my breath to answer."

Flack narrowed his eyes but lowered his voice, "well it's damn good I didn't catch up with him and have him pull a gun on me or anything"

Gus' voice dripped with contempt, "what's that supposed to mean?"

Flack kept his voice steady and cold, "you are supposed to be my back up."

"FI'm sorry next time I'll tell the perp that before he clocks me with a galvanized pipe!" Gus retorted, her cheeks bright red.

Flack sighed, running his hand through his hair, "dammit, it's just you've never not been there to back me up before, no matter how klutzy you have been."

Gus narrowed her eyes at him, "excuse me, speed racer but you have half a foot on me, physics has you winning every time even if I was a freaking ballerina out there!"

"You were close to him," Flack pointed out.

"Apparently too close!" Gus said, her voice rising again.

Flack couldn't figure out why he was arguing with her other than being perturbed that they had lost a perp and a little freaked out from when he couldn't get her on her radio. Gus suddenly doubled over in pain. "Gus, crap, I'm sorry let's get you checked out"

"I don't need another damn incident report at a scene!"

"You could have internal bleeding."

"The guy swung like a girl, it's just caught me off guard. I'll go if the pain doesn't stop."

Gus walked back to the crime scene, trying to walk off the pain, something wasn't right, but she wasn't about to admit that to Flack, especially not after his klutz comment. She found Lindsay processing the scene.

Lindsay took one look at her friend and asked, "Gus are you alright?"

Gus tried to put on a brave face, "yeah, asshole blindsided me in the alley and I lost him. Flack is none too pleased."

"I bet."

A while later Gus asked her, "are you done here?"

"Yep, all finished," Lindsay replied, snapping her kit back shut.

"Good, can I get a ride back?"

"No problem," Lindsay said, biting back her questions.

Back at the precinct, Gus walked into the lab, trying to ignore the fact that her insides felt like they were being torn from her body. She also realized she was covered in alley grime and slush. "I think I'm going to go hit the shower, can we maybe hang out tonight?" Gus looked at Lindsay pleadingly, Gus had a feeling they were both dealing with a lot.

Lindsay was happy Gus was coming back out of whatever hole she had crawled into the past couple of weeks. "Actually that would be perfect, I could use some friend talk, I've had a lot going on recently."

"Me too." Gus headed off to the showers, happy that no one was in the locker room. She turned the water on, as hot as it would go, the room quickly filling with steam. She pulled a towel out of her locker and tore off her clothes, balling them up and throwing them on the floor of the locker. She stood under the spray, wanting to drown in it, when she looked down and noticed the drops of blood. Fear gripped her and then turned to realization and then to relief and then to guilt. "Coward," she muttered to herself and then a sob caught in her throat.

Redressed and somewhat put together, she walked to the pit. Flack was at his desk, not looking happy to see her.

Gus tentatively asked, her voice still strained, "no luck I take it?"

"Vanished, I'm waiting on financial records now", He noticed her hair was wet and her face free of make-up. "You showered."

"Alley grime. Listen, I think maybe I do need to, um, get looked at, but I really don't want it in my file, so can you..." Gus gestured.

Flack's face filled with concern, "you want me to come with?"

"NO!" she shouted, "no, I just, cover for me."

"Always."

"Thanks," She said, still not meeting him face on.

She walked to the hospital despite the pain, needing to clear her head. She headed to the E/R of Mercy finding one of the nurses that had patched up her or a suspects many scrapes, bumps, sprains, and so on.

"Detective what brings you in today?"

Gus leaned over the nurses station, "I had something happen in the field, but I can't get another incident report".

"I see, well we will still fast track you."

Not too much later a middle aged female doctor came in, and motioned for Gus to lie back. "I don't need an assault kit, right detective?"

"No, not at all, I caught the wrong end of a pipe to my lower abdomen," Gus said, trying to fight off the spinning of the room.

"And you want don't want this on your file?" The doctor asked, her brow wrinkled.

"No, I can't," Gus' voice was shaky.

The doctor opened the second chart in her hand, "I see you saw Dr. Wiseman in her clinic?" The doctor studied the chart fully and carefully, trying to remain passive.

"Yes," Gus' voice cracked.

"And you have an appointment scheduled with her?"

"Yes," Gus replied again a tear sliding out of the corner of her eye.

The doctor noticed but did not say anything. "Miss Broussard, I'm going to have to do a full exam," she turned to the nurse, "can you roll the ultrasound machine over, I need to rule out additional internal bleeding." The nurse nodded prepping the machine. "The good news is you have no internal bleeding, the bad news is that you had what is known as clinical spontaneous abortion due to trauma. I suggest you still see Dr. Wiseman next week just to ensure all is well, it should be though. You may want to take a day or two off. I'm sorry for your loss."

Gus thought, how many times have I said those same words but how wasted considering what next week's appointment was for. Gus walked out of the hospital feeling lost and confused, relieved that Lindsay was coming over that night.

She was curled on the couch with a feather comforter, an array of junk food, a sappy chick flick and tissues on hand when Lindsay knocked on the door.

"Whoa, I thought I was having a bad week," Lindsay said passing Gus a bag of margarita fixings and gesturing to the table.

"Yeah well, I must be hormonal or something," Gus growled.

"Must be, this is very out of character for you."

"Forget about me, come tell me what's going on with you?"

"It's a long story," Lindsay said, blowing her curls off her forehead.

"I've got supplies," Gus smirked.

"Fine but I might need Doc Broussard for this,"

"I'll give you a good rate," Gus was more than happy to throw herself into some one else's issues. Lindsay curled up on the other end of the couch and launched into the horribly sad story of the summer when she was fourteen. She was crying by the end, Gus hugged her tight.

"Linds, that's awful, and you've been carrying that around all this time?"

Lindsay nodded, "I thought I was past it, but now that it is going to trial..."

"When?"

"Soon. I got the subpoena this week".

"If you need anything, and I mean anything, I will do it. Fly to Montana, hide a body in a swamp, I am there for you."

"Thanks Gus, now what about you?" Lindsay asked, her brown eyes wide with concern.

Just then Gus' house phone rang, few people had that number, but she couldn't not answer it with Lindsay sitting right there. "Just hold on one sec" Gus said heading into her office to answer it.

"Broussard," she said sinking into the big leather chair behind the desk, throwing her feet over the side.

"Gus, what the hell is going on?" Flack screamed at her so loud Gus had to hold the phone away from her ear.

"Nothing, I'm hanging out with Lindsay."

"Your cell is off, hospital has no report of you being there and you just disappeared!"

"You called the hospital?" she hissed quietly.

"No, I went by when you didn't answer your effing phone."

"I'm fine, it's nothing, I just need to take it easy for a day or so."

"Take it easy for what, did the perp hurt you that bad?"

"It doesn't concern you, Flack."

"What are you doing here Gus, why are you shutting me out?"

"I'm not," Gus protested, knowing she was lying.

"Yes you are and you have been for the past couple of weeks," Flack voice wavered.

"Fine, so what if I am, what's it to you?" Gus snipped.

Flack just dove in, "How about everything? If you shut me out, our partnership doesn't have a leg to stand on. Neither of us will have each other's backs!"

Gus could feel herself answering with complete detached coldness, "I'm sorry you feel that way."

Flack was flustered and he hated being flustered, "where is this coming from, I thought we were doing good?"

"We were but things are kind of complicated right now," Gus said, her voice far away.

"You haven't used that word in a long time sunshine, why now?"

"I just think I need to be alone for a little bit," Gus tried another angle.

"No." Flack responded, resolute.

"No? You can't tell me no!" Gus' voice filled with anger.

"I am, you saying you need to be alone is a big red flag that you shouldn't be alone!" Flack was calling her on her bullshit.

"You aren't the boss of me, Flack, you don't get to control me!"

"Is Lindsay spending the night?" Flack asked, trying to reel this conversation back in.

Gus tried to not be petulant, "maybe."

"Have her. And when you are done being childish, call me, obviously we need to talk and you aren't ready to!"

The cold crept back in full force, "there is nothing to talk about, stop pushing, Don," she warned.

Flack could feel the distance, but couldn't let it go, "I will keep pushing for as long as you are my partner."

"Then I think I need a new partner," her voice was inhumanely cold.

"Maybe we both do!" Flack didn't meant to respond to it the way he had, but he felt something snap in his heart when she so coldly said she wanted a new partner.

Gus hung up the phone as tears fell from her face.

"Gus, I know I didn't just hear what I thought I did," Lindsay said coming in, shocked beyond belief and further stunned by Gus' sobbing.

"Lindsay, that wasn't what I meant to tell him, it just got mixed up, I am...was pregnant," Gus buried her face in her hands.

"What, who?" Lindsay had a million questions but was more concerned with getting her friend out of the office and to the couch.

Gus didn't speak until she was back curled up with the comforter,"it must have been from after the Seely case, you know the night the fed got executed. He showed up on my doorstep, and things had been tense since he gave up the memo book, it just-happened. He didn't know about it and I didn't want him to. I wasn't going to keep it anyhow, but today in the alley I took a pipe and-"

"You have to tell him!" Lindsay demanded.

"What for, what good would that do anyone? My mind was already made up, I wasn't going to keep it!"

"Wow," Lindsay said leaning back with a pint of ice cream, "being grown up sucks."

"Preach it to the choir sister."

"You don't really want a new partner do you?"

"Maybe, it's just I think we have gotten too close lately, it's scary."

"You guys have always been close, you do that weird not speaking but still talking thing, you have done that since before you were even a detective!"

"That's different, things were fine until..."

"Until what?"

"I fell in love with him."

"Don't say that like it is a bad thing Gus!"

"It is! Lindsay everyone I have ever loved has died or run away. And I can't handle losing Don."

"So you push him away? Come on. And be serious, I saw how you were last May in the hospital, you have loved Don for a long time, you just weren't sleeping with him then. You have to tell him."

"I don't know how" Gus searched Lindsay's face, "please keep this between us."

"I will, but I don't agree with you keeping this from him."

* * *

**Chapter 82: Choices Taken**

The next day, Flack went into Mac's office. "You got a minute?" Flack asked with hesitant concern.

"Sure, Don, is this about a case?"

"No, it's about Gus," Flack rubbed his neck, sheepishly.

Mac sighed, this is exactly why he thought one of them should request a transfer or that they should not be in a relationship, "what about her?"

Flack spit out, "she took leave."

"Over the perp yesterday?" Mac asked incredulously, he heard they had lost a suspect, but it wasn't like his niece to hide, it was more like her to work a case 24/7 until it was done.

Flack nodded, "she got hit by the perp."

Mac's voice and eyes filled with concern, "did she get checked out?"

"Yeah, said she was fine but, I don't know...it is like something happened to her, something snapped.". Flack shrugged, trying to act like it wasn't a big deal, but he was really shook up.

Mac studied Flack, the concern clear on his face. He was shaken and...scared? Mac wasn't used to seeing Flack scared. He decided to question him, but to act like he hadn't spoken to Gus. "What is going on between you two?"

"We are partners, you remember what that was like Mac, you do a hell of a lot of talking in a cruiser."

Mac set his face to steel, "I know it is more than that, I wrestled it out of Gus at Christmas."

Flack deflated, "She didn't tell me"

"Regardless, she also told me it wouldn't effect your work. Never mind, right now I guess I should be glad she has opened up to you and is talking to you about her past".

"Did at one point, I don't think she is talking to anyone right now. Maybe Lindsay, not me that much I know." Flack's voice was torn between contempt and sadness.

Mac was at a loss, "she never has talked to me much, unless I can get her distracted with something else."

"I just don't get it, we all get hurt in the field sometimes, she knows this, hell she more accident prone than anyone I met and has managed to survive it all like it was nothing. But pipe to the gut and she falls apart?"

Mac felt wheels clicking but didn't say anything, he was taken back to a day several years ago to Claire huddled in the shower, crying, blood pouring down the drain after being kicked in the stomach by a would be mugger...

Flack studied the older detective, "what's up, Mac?"

Mac was torn, without knowing anything from Gus he didn't want to say anything, he just had to talk to her first, or more accurately get her to talk to him. "Nothing, Flack, I'll try to talk to her, right now."

Mac knocked on Gus' door, banging until she answered. "Heard you took leave," he said walking to her couch and sitting down.

"Two freaking days," she said curling up on the other end.

"What's going on, Gus. Flack's worried about you, which means I should be worried about you."

"Remember how we talked about my work being effected by sleeping with Flack? Well, I think I want a new partner, Mac. No I know I need one, but I can't imagine trusting anyone outside the team or Flack. Maybe Angell, but I don't know and that means I don't know if I can be a cop anymore..." Gus trailed off, hugging herself while rubbing her abdomen absentmindedly.

Mac was staring her down. "you were pregnant, weren't you?"

Gus paled, "how, how did you..."

"Claire miscarried once, she was kicked by someone trying to mug her. She reacted similarly, shut down."

Gus snorted, "I doubt it, didn't y'all actually want kids?"

Mac refused to take the bait, but he didn't know how to deal with her, but what else was new? He hadn't ever really known how to deal with the girl he met soon after he started dating Claire. A girl wise beyond her years, full of sadness and empathy and cynical optimism. Finally he asked, "How far along were you"?

"About nine weeks."

"Was it Flack's?"

Gus went on the defensive, "yes! How dare you, I don't sleep around, you know that Mac!"

"This is why I said you can't stay partnered with him if you are in relationship!"

"I don't know what Flack and I are and regardless I am requesting a new partner."

"You need to tell him."

"You and Lindsay should form a club. This is my business, Mac, my thing to get through, my screw up!" she said jumping up and wrenching open the door, "I am sure you have cases to solve."

Mac just looked at her, wanting to hug her but knowing she had every wall up.

Gus didn't speak to anyone until she went back to work, directly to her Lieutenant's office with her typed request. "Better now Broussard?" he asked nervously.

"Peachy, here, read this," she said handing him the letter.

He scanned in, crumpled it up and threw it in the trash, "request denied."

"What? Come on Loo!"

"Forget it, it's not happening you two are the best partners I got out there. I know all about you out in the field, heard you can talk without saying anything, you know what the other is going to do before it happens, and you always work in sync and while that is kinda creepy, its an asset. You two clear more cases together and that looks good for me and it makes the captain happy and what makes him happy makes me ecstatic. So no. I don't care what happened out there, kiss and make up! Listen, I know you got hit in the stomach and maybe it did more damage here than here," he gestured to his head and then his gut, "but I am, shocked that you are having such issues loosing one perp. You're tough and you do that weird voodoo thing with the witnesses and suspects."

"It's psychology Loo, y'all use it too."

"Not the same way. Just get outta here with your request, its not gonna happen."

"Fine", Gus stormed out, she was going to get her damn request granted even if she had to go up the chain of command.

Flack came in and saw Gus at her desk, she didn't look up even when he brought her coffee. "What we ain't talking anymore?" he asked. She just looked at him. Flack couldn't take this, "It's gonna be like that, huh?"

"You like working alone better anyway, why you did it for so long," Gus pointed out.

"Before you," Flack protested.

"Well you can now do it after me."

"So be it," Flack growled storming to the lieutenant's office. "Loo, I want to go back to working solo" Flack said bursting in.

"Look I'll tell you the same thing I told Broussard when she came in here with her fancy written request, 'Never gonna happen'. Flack absorbed the fact that Gus had already been in here.

"You two are the best I got and I'm not about to go meddling with that. Work out whatever it is you gotta work out. Frankly I don't care if you have to work out that sexual tension that is always flying around the two of you just don't tell me about it."

"What?" Flack was incredulous.

"Look. I know she got hit in the field, maybe it just scared her or something, why after all the crap she has gotten into, but women are weird. I don't know, you talk to her because it's not like she's gonna tell me anything. So request denied. I could not deny it more." Flack just stood there. "Get out of here, go, take her with you I don't want to see either of you until at least tomorrow. Most people would consider this a gift." Flack tightened his jaw and spun on his heel. "New partner" Daddino scoffed, "like hell."

Come on, sunshine, we're leaving" Flack said hauling Gus out of her chair.

"What the hell, Flack?"

"Apparently your little written request pissed of Daddino and now we have to sort things out, so we are going to go do just that. Assuming you can communicate like an adult."

Gus considered this, "fine."

"Where do you want to go?" Flack asked once they were in the car.

Gus felt like crying but snarked, "Tahiti."

"Baring that?" Flack asked, trying to not grin, at least he still caught glimmers of same old Gus.

"Home, I guess," she stared out the window, Flack knew she wasn't talking yet.

Pulling up at her building Flack didn't unlock the door. "Gus, please, we have to talk," he pleaded.

Gus saw such sadness in his face that she cracked, "fine, but can we go into Gramercy, it'll be empty."

"Whatever you want." He followed her into the park, which was completely empty. Gus started walking, hugging herself. Flack wanted to stop her, to reach out to her, to hold her. "Look, I know I was a jerk. You always have my back, you didn't asked to be hit with a pipe."

"Just walk for a minute, Flack, please." He nodded, and they did a couple of laps around the park. Finally she spoke up, "things just seem like they have gotten confusing between us lately. It's been hard to compartmentalize between work partners and romantic partners and sometimes I feel like you are always there and I'm scared."

"We all get scared sometimes, Gus, we are out there-"

"Us, scared about us, scared about me still being me. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Didn't mean for what to happen?"

Gus thought, falling love getting knocked up, take your pick. "I don't know anymore."

"Why did you freak out so much after getting hit?"

Gus stopped and turned and stared at him, she couldn't lie to him, "I can't lie to you, but I don't know if I can tell you."

"You can tell me anything."

"Even if it means it will change everything? Added to the fact that I am stuck with you as a partner no matter what it seems."

"What could change everything?" Flack had a sudden horrible thought, "you haven't met someone else have you?"

"No, god no, I couldn't imagine..." Gus trailed off, she just had to spit it out. "Remember a couple of months ago when the fed got executed?"

"Yeah, that was a rough case, crap week and I took it out on you."

"So to speak," she muttered.

"Yeah so to speak," he almost laughed.

"Something happened that night," Gus started in.

"Look if that's what this is about, I'm sorry I apologized for it then, I shouldn't have used you, you mean so much more to me than a piece of ass-" he trailed off.

"I love you, Gus" he said at the same instant she said, "I was pregnant, Don."

"What?" they both exclaimed.

Gus started in, "I didn't even realize it until the doctor called and it doesn't matter I wasn't gonna keep it, it was just a big mistake and I don't know why I freaked because my mind was made up but suddenly the control was not mine anymore and yes, I know I have control issues but-" Gus was babbling but stopped when she saw Flack's face.

Love and anger merged incongruently, "were you even gonna tell me?" Gus teared up, looked down and shook her head no. "How could you?" he said his voice full of anguish.

"Don't start calling me an freaking baby murderer or anything, you know I don't want a kid now. And it's not like you want kids now either."

Flack had to sit down, and sort through things, "so you wanted a new partner so you wouldn't have to tell me?"

"No, so you wouldn't judge me like you are now."

"I'm not judging you I just feel blindsided."

"I wanted to tell you, Flack, but I didn't know how or how you would react. I mean, I wanted you there, it was your screw up too," fat hot tears rolled onto her scarf, melting the snow flakes that had started to fall.

Flack looked up at her, she was obviously miserable and it clicked, "were, the pipe, you miscarried," he said standing up.

"Like I said, doesn't matter," she shrugged dejected.

"Yeah, it does," he said drawing her close to him.

"Don't" she said struggling. He held tighter. "I'm serious, don't do this if you don't mean it, because I'm not so sure I can do this..."

"I mean it, like I meant when I said I love you."

"Even though I got knocked up and was gonna kill your kid without telling you?"

"I helped in that and it wasn't a kid, and you're right I don't want a kid right now, that doesn't mean I want a new partner at work or otherwise," he still held on to her.

"I just can't handle the thought of you hating me or being disappointed in me, I'm worried I can't be a good enough partner for you in any way!"

"I'm not going to stop loving you, Gus, possibly not ever, but I need you to not hold things back. You can't shut me out again."

"I don't want to, because dammit I love you too," she said into his chest, "I just didn't know how you were going to react."

"I can't say I know for sure, but I know we would have worked it out together," he said turning her face up towards his. Her eyes were haunted, lost, sad...

He realized that even if she had made up her mind, her choice had been taken from her by that asshole with a pipe and she was grieving and if he thought about it, maybe he was too. No he didn't want a kid now, but he did want Gus. He kissed her lightly, as light as the very first time he ever kissed her, and then drew her back to his chest. "I'm so sorry Gus, you shouldn't have to carry this alone".

"I'll be fine. If we'll be fine that is."

"We never stopped be fine, we just had an argument, bound to happen," he held her, the snow falling down on them, beginning to stick to the ground. "Let me take you inside, it's cold out here, Gus".

"It can't be just this easy, Don."

"I'm not saying it is easy, I'm saying it is cold and I love you and we will figure things out together and inside and later," he replied, looking exhausted. Gus sighed, staring up at the sky and following him inside. She wanted more than anything to believe that everything would be fine.

Gus let Flack lead her inside, wordlessly. They didn't speak as they took off their coats, shoes and scarves. They didn't talk as Gus curled up on the couch or as Flack went to make her tea in the kitchen. They didn't talk as he came back, standing there with a steaming mug and a face full of pain. They didn't talk as Gus' let the hot tears fall freely down her face, hugging her knees to her chest. They didn't talk as Flack gently placed the mug down and sat beside her, hesitantly at first, and then more boldly pulling Gus into his arms and lap and just letting her cry. They didn't talk as she sobbed, and he teared up and patted her back, but they both knew the walls were gone again.

Curled in bed much later, Gus sighed as Flack slid into bed beside her. "You need anything?" he asked her for the hundredth time.

"No," she said weakly.

"Why do you feel you have to face everything alone?" Flack asked her back, she hadn't uncurled from the ball she was in.

She didn't say anything for a moment and finally she uncurled, rolled towards him and propped her head up, "Flack, I don't know anything other than alone. You just can't understand," she said in a pleading tone.

"Not if you don't explain it to me."

"I have, every way I know how. I am cursed, I want to love you with everything, but I don't want you to be hurt because of it."

"I am not going to believe in some curse."

"You believe in ghosts." He just looked at her. "It was probably my fault you got blown up last year, why do you think I let you live here with no argument?"

"You got to let that go, besides it was my fault you got knocked up," he tried to pass it as a joke but it fell heavy between them on the bed, "I am sorry you know," he said softly.

"It's done, it was already done anyway" she looked imploringly into his blue eyes, wincing as the dark cloud passed over them.

He sat up, leaning against the headboard. "I still can't believe you weren't going to tell me".

"I wanted to, Lindsay wanted me to, Mac wanted me to" Gus blurted out and then withdrew at the look of betrayal on Flack's face.

"How many people know about this? Was I the only one that didn't?" he demanded, getting out of bed and going to pull his clothes back on.

Gus caught his arm and pulled on it, tugging him back down. "Please, don't leave!" her voice full of panic, "you want to know I will tell you everything."

Gus did lay it all out. The not having any clue or realizing she had even missed a period between being so sick and back to back cases and her guilt over her relief at having miscarried. She just kept talking, pouring out the thoughts and feelings she had been running through for over the past weeks, even the ones she hadn't known she had been feeling herself.

Flack took it all in, or as much as he could, he could see how haunted she was, had been. He knew it wasn't just from this, but from every time she had been left alone or hurt in her past. "What about Lindsay and Mac?" he asked when she paused.

"Lindsay couldn't believe what she heard on the phone when I told you I wanted I new partner. It just kind of came out and Mac..." she paused, "he guessed, Claire miscarried once, after a mugging." Her eyes filled with tears again, though she didn't know where they were even coming from now.

Flack was still absorbing the fact that because of one stupid night of anger he had caused Gus all this pain. "I played a part in this, I had a right to know, to help you through this, my responsibility too," he said, slumping back on the headboard again.

"I wouldn't have made a different choice, Don," she said softly, "other than to tell you. You did have a right and a responsibility, and I shouldn't have taken that away from you".

"It shouldn't have been taken away from you either," he said laying his head on her stomach. "Are you sure you don't need anything?" he asked again.

"Just sleep" she said looking at him with sad eyes and moving slightly away, "and you, now matter how much I try to ignore it, I need you."

"You got me," Flack said pulling her into another hug. They talked until the early morning hours, mending what had happened between them the past couple of weeks, until finally both falling asleep.

* * *

**Chapter 83: Parked**

When they woke up, Flack was curled around Gus, holding her tightly to him. "Are we still okay?" was the first thing Gus said.

"Sunshine, come on now, of course we are," Flack said, squeezing her tight.

She climbed out of bed, stretching, her pajama top swimming on her, "come on or we'll be late" she said looking at the clock.

"You don't have to go in."

"Yeah, I do. Being at work is better than being in my head."

"If you say so, now how about I go make us some coffee?" Flack said, already heading out of the room.

"What are we doing?" she asked, following him.

"Whaddya mean?" he replied, stepping into the kitchen.

"You and I, exactly how are we defining this?"

Flack placed his palms on the counter and shook his head while the coffee dripped into the pot. "Gus, I don't know how to define it, I am not so sure it can be defined. I know I love you and care about you and want only good things for you. I know I like spending time with you and I can't imagine anyone else being my partner because you get me and I trust you. You can define it however you want," he poured the first cup and handed it immediately to her.

They arrived at the precinct, trying to figure out how to act around each other. Strange how much more difficult it was for them even over the day after they had first slept together. They were dancing a much more intricate dance now, torn between being closer and further apart.

Their lieutenant studied them carefully when he came through the pit on they way out, "You two work things out, I take it?" he said, not really wanting know how. Both just nodded, not saying anything. "Good, don't get any crazy notions like that again," he said walking out, shaking his head.

The department seemed to be walking on eggshells around them, not knowing what was going on. They weren't used to seeing people sent home. On the surface things appeared normal between the partners or at least normal for them. Talking without saying a word, both focused intently on their work, and so on. But the usual banter and arguing was missing and no one knew what to make of that. Parker was about to point this out to the pair when he was called out to the field. Even Thatcher and Lafferty laid off their normal crudeness, if partially because something seemed different with Gus, more so than with Flack. She had this slightly haunted aura about her, and neither one of the men wanted to be around if she snapped.

Gus was immensely relieved when their shift was over. She was exhausted and confused and felt like she had been keeping up appearances all day. She was also torn between wanting to beg Flack to come home with her and wanting to be alone. Gus knew she probably shouldn't be alone, that she could easily slip into a dark place, but she was still having trouble finding her voice in asking for help or companionship, even if Flack had said the big L. "Just get over yourself, Broussard" she muttered, gathering up her things to leave. "Wanna get some food?" she asked him, hopefully casually.

"Sure," Flack responded, pulling on his coat.

They left wordlessly. Out in the cold, walking Gus turned to Flack, "I don't like this I feel weird."

"Me too,"

"People were treating up like we were made of glass today," Gus said.

"I noticed that."

"Imagine how much worse it would be if they actually knew?" Gus said, just then her phone starting ringing, "Lindsay"she said staring at the caller id. Gus said pushing the talk button, "Broussard".

"I was just checking in on you, I didn't know what had happened," Lindsay gushed over the line.

Gus looked at Flack, wanting to turn away, but fighting the urge. "Let's just say you were right, Linds, I should have told him."

"I take it he knows now?" Lindsay sighed.

"Yep," Gus clipped back.

Lindsay hated that she wasn't getting any information from her friend, "And what happened?"

"We're working on that," Gus replied.

Lindsay caught on that Gus was probably with Flack that moment and smacked her forehead with her palm, "you mean like right now, don't you?"

"Yep," Gus clipped again.

"If you need me, call," Lindsay said with a small smile, she wanted these two to work out.

Gus and Flack fell in to an uneasy pattern. They were quieter, both with each other and at work. Gus knew it definitely hinted of depression in both of them, but she didn't know if it ran deeper than that. They spent every second together or so it seemed, but a lot of it was in silence or at a surface level. They certainly weren't talking about Gus' miscarriage or the night they exchanged I love yous.

The team noticed things seemed different between the pair, though they were caught up in cases that they didn't have a chance to mention it.

Days slipped by with every one treating the pair with caution, not to mention distance because neither one was a barrel of monkeys to be around. It was surprisingly Parker that got them to talk honestly again.

They were each at their desks, buried in paperwork, occasionally stealing uneasy glances at the other, both wanting to pierce the veil that had fallen between them but not knowing how. Both felt love and care and concern for the other, but didn't know how to dive back deeply into the relationship.

Parker came over and stood at the junction of their desks placing a palm down on each of their desks. "Kids, you guys have to work this out." Both looked at him with confusion and dismay.

"Watcha talking about Parker?" Flack asked.

"Flack, I don't really know. But I do know things have been horrible around here since you guys lost that perp and she took off," Parker gestured to Gus with his thumb.

"We're fine, Parker, back on target with case closures," Gus said, trying to smile.

"Yeah, yeah princess I know, kicking our asses in the stats but that ain't what I'm talkin' about," Parker said ruffling her hair. Gus retreated into her chair but didn't protest.

They both stared at him with wide and serious eyes. "This, this is what I am talkin' about" he said, his voice rising slightly. "We can't take it anymore. Where's the playful banter? The arguing? Gus you haven't busted Junior's chops in weeks it seems! You have been quiet, you haven't responded to a single jab, you haven't looked like you were gonna punch anyone out for a while. Flack, you haven't called her sunshine in forever. You even got Thatcher and Lafferty stunned into silence. Have you not noticed they stopped making jokes?" Gus shrugged slightly. "I'm not saying we want you mooning over each other in the break room or wondering if we are gonna catch you going at it in the supply closet, but you gotta work this out, we need the old wonder twin team back! So why don't you two go get lost for a little bit, I'll cover for ya,'" he made a shooing motion at them.

Gus stared at Flack and he stared back. They both knew Parker was right, a gray pallor had come over them both and in turn homicide. "Roof?" they both asked at the same time, at least bringing a slight smile to their lips.

"That's more like it, get the hell out of here," Parker said, backing away with a whistle.

Silent in the elevator, they made it to the roof right as the twilight was setting in. They both leaned along the side staring out into the city as the blue light settled over them. "Gus, what is going on?" Flack asked, not looking at her, but still out over the city.

"I don't know," she sighed, "but I hate it".

"Things have been different," he said softly.

Gus turned toward him as well, the wind turning his cheeks quickly pink, the slightest shadow of a beard playing across his otherwise boyish face. Gus wanted to reach out and hold his cheek but held herself back, she was always holding herself back it seemed. "Don, it is taking everything within my power for me to not run away, I hope you know that," she said, still not moving closer to him.

"I know, I can see it in your eyes," Flack looked down at Gus, the wind whipping her hair around her face, he wanted to tuck it behind her ear, but stopped short.

"I'm petrified. I keep worrying what if it happens again or what if you and I being an us really does effect our work or what if I let myself fall completely and something happens to you or you find someone else," Gus started pouring out a million fears, "I mean I know you said you love me, but really I think I am unlovable," she ended with.

Flack couldn't take her self deprecation, he snapped. "Sunshine, you have got to get over these insecurities and stupid beliefs. You are one of the most giving and caring and intelligent and beautiful people I have ever met. You are beyond lovable. I don't know who put these ideas into your head, but I could kill them. As for something happening to either of us, yeah it could happen it is part of the job but I think being partners who love each other is gonna force us to have each others' back even more. You have got to realize I would do anything to protect you, I have been trying desperately to do that since you first showed up here and it is killing me that I managed to do exactly the opposite of that night during the Seely case. God, I wish I could take that night back, and I wish you didn't feel you had to be going through that alone and I would do damn near anything for you." Flack finished, having gone from riled up to completely spent with his speech. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, shaking his head.

Gus took this opportunity to not hold herself back, she held his face in her hands and drew him in for the tenderest of kisses, her tears wetting his cheeks. "You have the potential to hurt me more than anything, Don Flack, and I didn't think that was possible," she said letting him go.

"I also have the potential to love you more than anything, if you would just let me," Flack replied, pulling her in for a hug. The turned back out to the city, watching the the lights of the city pulsing below them, arms around each other.

Something caught between them, a spark, a moment, and the past few weeks were blown away into the twilight, scattered over the city. They caught each others' eyes and the attraction and passion that had held them from the moment they crashed into each other over took them. As their lips met in a passionate kiss, they simultaneously sighed, "I love you" and lost each other in lips and tongues and arms.

Flack lifted Gus off her feet and into his arms. "I missed you, sunshine," he moaned.

The ringing of a phone brought them back into the real world where they were both homicide detectives in a city where people liked to kill each other. "To be continued?" Gus asked, her eyes slightly hazy, her cheeks slightly burned from his whiskers.

"You better believe it" Flack responded looking equally rumpled, shirt untucked, lips swollen, reaching for his phone, "Flack," he answered. "We'll be right there".

"Call?"

"Nope, but Parker's hungry and wants us to buy him dinner".

"I guess we could handle that," Gus said with a smile.


	38. Healing

**Chapter 84: Connecticut Healing**

Later that night they were called out to a hotel in midtown. "Swanky," Gus said as they stepped into the lobby.

"Please please, don't put that everywhere," some one was pleading with a uniform attempting to string crime scene tape, "it will upset the guests".

"Where's the body?" Flack asked the uniform.

"Men's room", the uniform said.

"Just guard the door, don't worry about the tape until CSI clears the scene," Flack said, giving the woman who had been pleading with the uniform a wink.

"Well you are being awfully nice there, detective," Gus said grinning.

"Wouldn't want to upset the swanky guests," he said stepping in.

"Some one's night didn't end so well," Gus said gesturing to the woman face down in the toilet.

"What a way to go, huh?" Flack remarked.

Gus shook her head. "Yeah. I'm going to start questioning, you wait for the team?"

"Sure thing," Flack replied.

"What's a woman doing in the men's bathroom," Stella asked photographing the scene.

"Oh, I could think of a few reason's all with happier endings," Flack retorted a smile playing on his face.

Stella looked at him, happy to see a smile on his face once again, it felt like it had been sometime since she had heard a snarky comment from him, or Gus. "Alright, she's ready to go" Stella said to Hawkes and the ME assistant.

"Oof, are Jane Doe is heavier than she looks," Sheldon replied, lifting the body.

"Check out the size of her feet," Flack remarked.

"And her hands," Sheldon responded.

"Breasts have been surgically enhanced," Stella pointed out.

Gus came back into the bathroom just in time to see Flack gingerly lifting up the vic's skirt with his pen, "better make that a John Doe".

Gus cocked her head to the side with a snort, "you know there is something mighty perverted with looking up vic's skirts, even if it is a tranny."Their eyes met and they both suppressed laughter. Sheldon and Stella looked at each other with a shrug, it was nice to have them back. "Come on, Flack, I finally rustled up the night manager, let's go grill him," Gus said, adding, "if you don't need some alone time with the body that is." Flack rolled his eyes, dimpled and followed her out.

The only thing they got from the manager was a headache due to the ever widening group of suspects. "300 guests at a banquet and a launch for a magazine. Fabulous!" Gus sighed, blowing her hair out of her eyes.

"Actually there was an incident at the Agriculture Taxes and Trades banquet, I did not witness it but it was reported to me by security," the night manager added, attempting to be helpful.

"I'll go talk to the security guard," Gus said to Flack, waling off and pulling her hair up. Flack watched her walk away, only half listening to the measly little night manager who had nothing to say other than hoping this wouldn't effect business.

"Congressman Eric Garth from Connecticut," Gus said coming back slapping her memo book against her palm.

"You got the name that fast?" Flack said with an easy smile.

"Yep, security guard was very helpful. Also offered to buy me a drink, shame I had to turn him down," Gus said with a sly smile.

"I'll buy you a drink later, right now I'll go let Stella and Hawkes know."

They worked through the rest of the night, trying to question whoever still happened to be around the hotel, in addition to whatever staff they could get ahold of. Gus was getting frustrated trying to reach people from the Ag banquet when Flack came up behind her massaging her neck, "let it go for a couple of hours, let catch some sleep, I am certain all the farmers are."

"You're right, I just hate having a name and no access."

"We'll call the congressman's office bright and early."

"Can't wait for that or the inevitable politics to follow," Gus sighed thinking about all the corruption she had witnessed back in New Orleans.

"Hey this isn't a banana republic, if this guy did something, we'll get him."

"Yeah right," Gus said, not believing as she gathered up her things.

After some brief down time, Flack and Gus were back at the precinct, back on the case. Flack took the congressman, or more accurately one of his aides while Gus took the magazine company who was have their launch party.

"What you got?" Flack asked bringing Gus a coffee from the shop around the corner, knowing she despised the stuff in the break room and wasn't leaving working her phone to go to the lab.

"Entertainment at the launch party included a female impersonator group, and one of them is missing," she said with a grin that could only spell lead. She took a drink of coffee, "Is this a latt? Fancy there blue eyes."

Flack dimpled. Parker looked over like a proud father, his kids were back. "Yeah, well, I figured you didn't want to stop and take time for coffee this morning but I didn't want to loose a limb so...any how, seems the 'altercation' was merely a chat about the congressman's voting record."

Gus snorted, "yeah right. But at least we haven't been blocked, yet."

"I'm gonna go check with the lab, you want to come?"

"I gotta couple more calls and a latte to drink, but we'll catch up," Gus said waving him off.

"Wanna come talk to some queens with me and Stella?" Flack asked a little bit later.

"You aren't being very PC there, Flack" Gus said with a mock glower, "some of my best friends in New Orleans were, how you say."

"The group is called the Reigning Queens, you dork," Flack replied, dimpling.

"You know I had just been thinking I don't have enough transvestites in my New York life, I'm game."

The trip rewarded them with an id for the victim, Quentin Conrad, a suspect named Bambi and some potential evidence. "I think we may have earned ourselves breakfast, ladies," Flack said as they finished up.

"You two feel free, but I am getting this to Lindsey in the lab," Stella said, excited over the watch she had collected from one of the vic's rivals in the group.

They were finishing up breakfast when Flack got a call from Stella, "watch was a bust," he said, "but they are thinking the Quentin may have met some one after her set"

"Because there was that lost hour," Gus said, chewing on her lip thinking.

"Looks like we are headed back to the hotel," Flack said, paying the check.

Back at 'swank central' as Gus had nicknamed it, the night bartender was roused from his nap between double shifts, Gus was luckily able to charm information out of him, such that she got a room number of a man that Quentin had been having drinks with the night before. "I'll go make sure Mr. Clark has not checked out and run some background," Gus said.

"I'll call Stella, she'll want to help question."

Stella and Flack questioned Frank Clark while Gus ran background on both Clark and the congressman. Something wasn't sitting right with her about the altercation between transvestite and politician, they tended to not travel in the same circles. Stella and Flack had some to much the same conclusion when Flack got back to the precinct. "Hankie pankie," Flack said with self-assurance.

"Is that a technical term?" Gus said, looking down at the urgent text from Lindsey.

"Yes. So what did you find?" Flack asked her.

"See for yourself," Gus said turning her monitor towards him, "I just got a page from Linds, I'll be right back," she said rushing off. She had an inkling this didn't have anything to do with their current case.

Gus caught up with Lindsey in the canteen, took one look at her friend and pulled her into the nearest bathroom and locked the door.

"The trial huh?" Gus asked as Lindsey's eyes filled with tears. Lindsey shook her head yes.

"I just, I have to go, tomorrow. I have to testify," she said shaking.

Gus drew her into a hug. "You'll do fine, Linds, I know you will".

They talked for a few more minutes until Lindsey had collected herself. "I have to tell Stella and Mac."

"I guess you do" Gus said, handing her a paper towel, "remember what I said Lindsey, if you need anything and I do mean anything, you let me know, okay?"

"Yeah I will," Lindsey studied Gus for a moment. "How are things with you?" she asked.

"I think they are going to be just fine" Gus said, trying to stifle her smile, as she was still hurting for her friend.

"You can be happy, Gus. I am happy for you, I just can't really show it right now".

"No problem, take care, Linds," Gus said giving her one more hug.

Flack met her in the hallway, "you ever been to Connecticut, sunshine?"

"Can't really say I've had the urge."

"Hawkes got a case to case hit on some DNA from the vic from a rape case there," Flack said smugly.

"Really?" Gus could see his wheels spinning and excitement twinkling in his eyes.

"Yeah, so I was gonna take a little ride, seeing as how the victim in the rape case was Sarah Conrad," Flack raised his eyebrows.

"I am assuming a relation to Quentin?" Gus volleyed back feeling her own adrenaline pumping.

"Older sister."

"And let me guess who the suspect was and also how the victim probably withdrew the charge or her id or something."

"You are good!" Flack said in a heated tone, wishing they were alone.

"Well, obviously," Gus said, "sadly though, I've seen this played out a few times."

"I'll see you at the car in 20?" Flack said, squeezing her on the arm.

"Sure thing" Gus said, heading back to the pit.

At the car, Gus inwardly groaned when she saw Flack and Stella standing next to one of the lab's SUV's.

"Figured it would be a more comfortable ride for us up there," Stella said, sliding into the driver's seat.

"You just didn't want an argument about who was driving, admit it Stel," Gus said, trying to not be disappointed that she would be along.

Flack gave her an apologetic look, "front or back?" he asked opening both doors.

"I'll take back, long legs," she said scrambling into the over sized vehicle.

They talked about the case on the drive up, Gus working herself into a good frenzy ranting about all the political bull in cases she had witness over the years to the point that Stella said, "try to not lunge at the congressman while we're questioning him, alright?"

"I'll do you one better, I'll talk to the real eyes and ears in his office."

"Who's that?" Flack asked.

"His assistants," Gus said with a head nod.

Stella and Flack disappeared into the inner sanctum of the congressman's office, while Gus chatted with the secretaries until Stella and Flack came back out.

The trio stood and watched as the Congressman worked a local PTA crowd, Stella and Gus both with looks of disgust on their faces.

"No luck?" Gus asked Stella.

"Slimey bastard. And he just got his fingerprints and DNA all over that rattle, if I could only get my hands on it!" Stella sneered.

Flack shot them a winning smile, "watch this" he said going over to the mother and little girl.

"Oh god," Gus smirked, rolling her eyes and staring at the ceiling as Flack charmed the rattle away.

"You two seem to be doing better", Stella said.

"I suppose so," Gus said with a small grin. Stella just nodded her head and held out an evidence bag as Flack came back.

Stella rushed back to the lab as soon as they got back to the city. Flack glanced at his watch and pulled Gus to the car. "What's up?" Gus questioned as he gently but forcefully dragged her along.

"I figure we got an hour, hour and a half tops to finish what we started on the roof and get back here before the results are done". He looked her over carefully, recalling what he had read on the Internet, "that is if you are up for it?" he said running his hand between her sweater and her pants.

Gus groaned slightly, "yeah, I'm up for it."

They flew back to Gus' place, slipping inside, avoiding all questions from the old folks gathered out front and in the lobby. Flack crushed her against the wall in the elevator, sliding his hands up her sides underneath her sweater, she shivered at his touch, kissing him deeply and loosening his tie. They practically fell out of the elevator, still wrapped in a kiss. Flack was ready to kick in the door while Gus, as usual struggled to find her keys, "I'm sorry" she said with heavy breath and furrowed brow.

"Shh, don't apologize, just find them," he said, smoothing her forehead.

Finally inside, having hung up their coats, slipped out of shoes and suit jackets, laying creds and pieces on the table they looked at one another with hesitant and passionate eyes.

He kissed her softly and said, "I'll be gentle" he said, "and safe," he added with a wry smile. She smiled back and grabbed his hand to lead him to the bedroom. And he was.

* * *

**Chapter 85: Not Vegas**

They arrived back at the precinct, discovering that Sheldon and Stella had discovered a literal trail from the crime scene to a certain Mr. Clark's hotel room. "Oh this is gonna be fun," Flack said outside the interrogation room with a gleam in his eye.

"We get first crack, right Stel?" Gus asked, pacing back and forth in front of the two-way like a cat ready to pounce.

"Yeah, but you making me nervous with that caged cat thing," she said with a smile.

Gus exchanged a look with Flack, trying to figure out if they were going to do the good cop/bad cop thing or the two pissed off cops thing or the snarky New York cop/cute little New Orleans girl thing. His look said, two pissed off cops thing, her gut mostly agreed, she shrugged and stepped into the room behind him.

"Whatsa matter Frank, you don't like our girls here in New York?" Flack smirked down at the man in the chair.

"Better never go to New Orleans durin' Mardi Gras dawlin' or you will really be confused," Gus said to suppress her snort over Flack's opening line.

"What are you talking about?" Frank Clark jiggled his knee.

Flack and Gus both caught it, Flack spoke up first, "toilet water dripping all the way from the men's room to your hotel room".

"That's just gross, Frank," Gus interjected.

"I was at the hotel for five days, I'm certain I used that bathroom," Frank protested.

"Well I don't know about you, but I use the sink and not the toilet to wash my hands", Flack shot Gus a look, she had to bite her head and shake her head in return.

Luckily Stella walked in just then, stating, "bad news Frank, turns out your prints match one we found on the vic's earring."

"I don't know how that could happen, I never even touched her, I'm sorry- him," Frank was getting sarcastic now.

"Hey Frank, we know the drill, far from home in the big city. Get a couple drinks in you, foxy lady comes on to you and you drag her into the bathroom for a good time," Flack sneered.

"This isn't Vegas though, Frank, things don't stay here," Gus said circling around to the man's side as Flack joined her on the other flank.

"And you found out the hard way she wasn't a she and you snapped," Flack leaned in to say, "or maybe you knew she was a guy all along? And maybe you liked it. You ever see Brokeback Mountain, Frank?"

"Great movie, if you like that sort of thing" Gus said leaning in on his other side and then sitting on the table edge beside him.

"It's okay, this is New York we even have a gay pride parade here," Stella said, sneering at him, "there is nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed" the man snapped, "and I am not gay!"

"Sure you aren't," Gus purred, studying her fingernails, "heard that one before."

"Then what's the problem, kitten?" Flack asked.

"That queer kissed me in front of everyone!"

"Queer, Frank?" Gus said, crossing her legs and staring down at him.

"In front of everyone and after someone told us she was actually a man. All my friends thought it was hysterical. Whole table went nuts over it. I felt like I was gonna puke, so I went to the bathroom and he was in there like it was normal. And then he told me he was too tired for sex, like that is what I had gone in there for!"

"Oh my god, Frank, sweetie, I often have the same problem with drowning men in toilets when they come on to me in bathrooms, and I just thought it was me," Gus rolled her eyes and slid off the table.

Frank surveyed her, and said with a satisfied half-smile, "when it was done I didn't feel sick or scared or anything I thought I would."

"What did you feel, Frank?" Stella asked.

Gus knew his answer before he said it, even if it was disgusting to her, "I felt I had done the world a favor," Frank smiled.

Flack was on him with cuffs in an instant "And now I am gonna do it an even bigger one."

"Too bad you didn't want to give it a go, Frank, 'cause there will be tons of loving for you in prison. They'll love it that you squirm too," Gus said with a wink, opening the door as Flack shoved Frank Clark to a uniform.

"Let's get some paperwork done, so we can get outta here," Flack said, coming back in, "Nice work there sunshine, you are getting good at the pissed off cop thing."

Gus shrugged and smiled, "I try."

A look passed between them, such that Stella backed out of the room saying, "I'm just going to go do the lab's paperwork now, I'll see it gets in with yours tomorrow."

Flack closed the distance that was between them, wishing the blinds were shut on the room, "Why do I have the feeling you woulda had a rainbow flag out in front of ya house in the swamp?"

Gus leaned in slightly towards him, "only during Decadence, I like boys who like girls, in case you hadn't noticed," she said in the throaty whisper with a bite on her lip.

Flack swallowed, "oh I've noticed," he dimpled out, "I just really like the mad cop routine and I usually see it only on cases you get personally ticked off about."

"T-Bee" she said, sashaying out of the room, covering a stumble leaving Flack to wonder who or what a tibby was.

Needless to say, the pair finished their paperwork in record time, though it would have been even faster if Gus hadn't insisted on the usual absolute perfection. "So you like the mad cop thing, huh?" Gus said trying to smother a grin in the car.

"From you," Flack said, his jaw tightening at the traffic.

"It's none to shabby coming from you either," Gus said, looking out the window.

"What's a tibby?" he asked, trying to take his mind off the images flashing through his head on what he would like to do to his partner on the interrogation room table.

"Tibby? Oh T-Bee! Billy Brooks, my best friend in all of New Orleans. Actually maybe the whole world. Gay as blazes." Gus said, turning to Flack with a high-wattage grin.

"You know, I don't often see you mention anything about New Orleans with a grin."

Gus wrinkled her forehead, "Really?"

Flack laid a hand on her cheek, actually happy they were stopped for a second, "Nah, usually it's anger or frustration or pain or wistfulness."

"Weird, because I love a lot of things about there, I just had to move on, ya know? Well, I guess you wouldn't...city boy," Gus said, removing his hand and pointing to the moving traffic.

Later after working out both of their interrogation room fantasies in the privacy of Gus' bedroom and scrounging up food, Flack remarked, "You know, I never did get my birthday dinner date with everything.",

"You are awfully needy tonight, blue eyes," she sighed, content.

"Your point being? Most women wouldn't argue about me wanting to take them on a date"

"If it is for your birthday, I think it would be my treat," Gus said, refusing to open her eyes, knowing Flack was giving her his big blue fake sad ones.

"Come on, Gus, one normal date."

"Define normal,"

"Nice clothes, Dinner, drinks, club maybe, great sex to follow."

"Aw man, I would have to dress up and put out?" she said opening her eyes with a smirk.

"Your closet is full of clothes you never have the chance to wear and you already 'put out' as you so eloquently stated," Flack protested, pulling her to her feet and toward the bedroom.

"With such a convincing argument, how could I resist?" Gus rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

"Is that a yes?"

"Begrudgingly, but only since it is for your birthday," she said, pushing him on to her bed.

* * *

**Chapter 86: Who Keys**

Days slipped by with a contentment settling over Gus, and she supposed Flack too, who was spending most of his time at her place. The city was too cold for anyone to commit too many murders, so work was slow enough that Gus found herself digging through cold cases.

"You don't have to do that," Parker informed her one day, butt splayed on her desk, crumbs raining down on her from his snack.

Gus brushed them off, gave Parker a stare that he ignored and said, "I know, but I like to keep busy, I can't handle just sitting". Gus struggled to get the files out of the box, slitting her thumb open, "Dammit" she exclaimed, "I hate paper cuts".

"Super glue" Flack said, rustling in his drawer and throwing her a tube.

"What?" Parker and Gus both asked.

"Learned it from Adam, put it on the cut, seals it up. Don't glue your fingers together though, Gus," Flack smirked at her.

Gus found herself slinking home on a Saturday afternoon, looking forward to a long bubble bath and maybe a drink with Stella, as Lindsey was still stuck in Montana, god help her. Flack caught her on her way to the subway, "hey, sunshine, where you headed?"

"Er, um, home?" Gus said, trudging through the melting snow and slush.

"Was wondering if I can play my birthday date chip tonight" he said, coming up next to her. His eyes were so expectant, that Gus felt guilt wash over her, "I um guess so, but shouldn't we have a plan or something?" she asked hesitant.

"Already do," he said, self-assured as always.

Gus wrinkled her face, "I guess this means I have to go home and all look like a girl"

"I guess so" he laughed, "you want a ride?"

"Fine, but if this is to be a proper date, don't you have to pick me up or something?"

"I guess I could swing that" he said, opening the car door and folding her coat in for her.

"Thanks" she said, with a slight shake of her head.

A while after dropping her off, Flack paused before knocking on Gus' door, trying to figure out why he felt suddenly nervous. Inside her apartment, Gus sat on the couch, trying to figure out why it felt like there were butterflies in her stomach and why this felt so weird. When Flack's knock fell, Gus jumped up and whipped open the door so fast that Flack stepped back.

"Um, hi," he said surveying her satin slip dress, full make-up and hair down in a glossy sheet, "you look..."

"Different, weird, like a girl?" Gus interjected, feeling a bit manic.

"I was going to say gorgeous, but all those things too I suppose," Flack said with a dimpled grin, handing her the flowers he had been holding, but she hadn't seen.

"Thanks, but wait, if it's your birthday dinner, shouldn't I be the one giving?" Gus said, taking the bouquet into the kitchen admiringly.

Flack followed her taking note that her dress was practically backless and played her curves to the maximum, he shook his head trying to ensure that they were actually going to make it out the door. Gus hopped up onto the kitchen counter, wincing as she bumped her head on a cabinet trying to locate a vase. Flack choked back a laugh.

"Watch it there, blue eyes or you will be going dinner by yourself," Gus mumbled, trying to not lose her balance.

Flack put out his hand to help her down, "watch it yourself, monkey girl, I don't want dinner in the ER."

"Where are we going anyway?" Gus asked, blowing her hair out of her face and searching for her shoes.

"Brooklyn."

"You made me get dressed up to go eat in Brooklyn?" Gus asked with a bit of chagrin.

"It will be worth it I promise, humor me, sunshine."

Arriving at the restaurant and being seated at a cozy and disgustingly romantic table, Gus gasped upon realizing that the trip to Brooklyn for dinner was indeed worth it. "Told ya," Flack replied to her gasp at the twinkling and gorgeous view of the skyline.

"Do I even want to know how many girls you have made weak in the knees by bringing them here?" Gus asked biting her lip and not quite meeting Flack's eyes.

"I thought I had enough weak in the knees pull without having to do fancy dinners," Flack retorted with gentle sarcasm.

Gus snorted, "well you are more of a food from a cart kinda guy anyway," she said breaking into a smile and meeting his eyes, which were far more serious than his tone. "What, what's up?" Gus asked, her voice filling with concern.

"Nothing," he said, all the while thinking that this was the first time he had ever been on a date and hadn't been worried about how much it was going to cost or what expectations were going to be attached.

"Okay," Gus replied resignedly, and taking a big drink of wine. They sat in silence, the air feeling heavy around them. "Why is this so weird?" Gus asked Flack, leaning over their foie gras.

"I dunno, maybe because it is duck liver," Flack replied, poking at his plate.

"Not that, I mean, this...you and me on a date in public, it just doesn't seem right."

"Maybe because we haven't been on a date since we've been..." Flack trailed off, not knowing how to define whatever they have been doing.

"There was that one night when you got sort stood up..." Gus trailed off thinking about that night and afterwards in the park.

"Well hopefully tonight you won't push me away when I kiss you," Flack said, his eyes clouding slightly thinking about much the same thing as Gus.

"Sorry about that. I just, you just..." Gus was getting flustered, she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

Flack covered her hand with his, "That's done with, I get that you weren't ready" he said softly, waiting for the flush to leave her face, "and yeah this does feel weird. I was actually nervous before I picked you up".

"I have a hard time believing that one, Flack, I mean you have probably been on millions of romantic New York dates, with your grandmother setting you up with half the free world and all" Gus teased.

"Not my fault!" Flack protested playfully, "but I am really glad that has stopped." Flack's eyes turned serious again, deepening to a dark blue.

After six amazing courses, including a dessert replica of the bridge, Flack and Gus were happily stuffed. "It really should have been my treat you know," Gus protested once back in front of her place.

"Maybe, but I wanted to make sure you were going to...what was it you said again?" he dimpled pulling her close.

"I believe it was put out," she said, tilting her head slightly to deepen their kiss.

"Yeah, that" Flack said, loosing his breath at her kiss.

"Well, I guess you are coming in then," Gus smirked, pulling him inside the building.

Up in her apartment, Gus broke off their heated kisses and jumped up from the couch. "What, what's going on, sunshine?" Flack asked, bewildered.

"I almost forgot your birthday gift," Gus said, scrambling to her office and back.

"It coulda waited," he croaked.

"You know you are really such a guy sometimes," Gus said thrusting the box at him.

"Haven't gotten many complaints about that," Flack said taking the blue box with a furrow of his brow, "but apparently you didn't get the memo, isn't this like a chick place?"

"Where did ya get that idea?" Gus asked, chewing on her lip and waiting for him to open it and hoping she hadn't made some horrible mistake.

"Stella once said she could see these boxes from space," Flack said, poking at the ribbon.

"Just open it, it won't bite I promise," Gus said, her voice slightly strangled, "or wait, maybe you shouldn't. Maybe I shouldn't have..." Gus trailed off, as Flack had already slipped off the ribbon and was staring inside the box.

He looked at it carefully and then at her and then back at the box, slowly he pulled out the key ring shaped like a taxi cab and the attached keys, "are these what I think they are?"

Gus gulped, frightened that he though she was being too forward, she started to pale and then started rambling, "it's just you are here a bunch and I know my place is closer and sometimes you don't want to have to drive back to Queens and that you have to con Mrs. Potter to let you in and she pinches your cheek and you hate that and-" Gus halted her speech when she saw the grin on Flack's face.

"You sure about this, Gus?" he asked, still grinning.

"I was until I actually gave them to you," Gus sighed.

"Come on, Gus, take me to bed, now I think we both have to put out," he said standing, and pulling her up and into his arms.

A while later, Gus rolled over, away from Flack, and curled tightly in a ball. She thought he was asleep and winced when he asked what was going on. "I just..." she trailed off, "you are alright with me giving you keys, right?" she sighed.

Flack was happy she was turned away, knowing he couldn't wipe the look of exasperation off of his face, "you gotta quit with the worrying, Gus, or you are gonna have a heart attack."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Whoa, apparently I have been teaching you a little too good in the interrogation department. But it is a yes, I am fine, it was one of the best gifts I've ever gotten for my birthday. Now com'ere and stop curling away from me," Flack replied, drawing her to him.


	39. Hedge Games

**Chapter 87: Hedge Games**

The next week started with the pair on the evening shift. Gus and Flack were just coming in as Angell was rushing out. "Where's the fire?" Flack asked as the other female detective ran past him.

"Fifth Avenue apparently," she stated rushing off.

"Hey, Jess try to not get sidetracked at Sak's," Gus called out with a smile.

"Funny Gus, wanna do drinks sometime this week?" Angell yelled over her shoulder.

"Yeah, sure, call me," Gus yelled back.

"Something tells me this is gonna be a crazy day," Flack said, slumping down in his desk.

"Well luckily you should be caught up on sleep, you bum," Gus teased, since Flack had spent his day off napping.

"Yeah, where did you disappear to anyway?" he asked, as Gus settled in to her desk.

"Hit the gym, did some errands, had lunch with Mac. You know, life," she said, wandering off to the coffeemaker.

Nearing the end of their shift, Gus and Flack where called out to a scene in Queens. "I'm just getting the full boroughs tour, aren't I?" Gus said, pulling on her seatbelt.

"Seems that way," Flack said, whizzing through traffic.

"Botanical Gardens and Arboretum? Really? Hardly seems like a place for homicide. Especially this late at night," Gus remarked as they pulled up to the patrol cars on scene.

"No place is safe, I suppose," Flack remarked walking over to a uniform, "what's the story?"

"Some kid, probably 18-19, no id. In the hedges," the uniform said, pointing.

"Feel like a good puzzle, sunshine?" Flack asked Gus who was suppressing a yawn.

"Huh?" she said, wishing she had more coffee.

"Hedge maze, looks like we are going in," Flack said, switching on his flashlight.

"Well this is interesting," Gus remarked, following the twists and turns of the maze, "but they could have given us a map or something," Gus said running into a dead end, literally. "Ow!" she remarked, her hair snagging on the boxwood.

"I can't take you anywhere," Flack said moving in to untangle her hair from the twig. He caught her gaze with his eyes, heat passing between them. He had just moved in for a kiss when a flashlight beam passed behind them.

"It's just this way, Detectives," the uniform said, with a sly grin. "Here he is" the uniform said, passing his flashlight beam over the body of the young man in the pathway of the maze. "Grounds keeper found him," the uniform said.

Mac and Hawkes trooped up then, having more luck passing through the maze than Gus had had. "Ah the dream team is on the case."

"Are you talking about yourself again, Shel?" Gus said, walking over to her friend and lightly punching him on the arm.

"Don't be bashful on me, Gus" Hawkes replied, "you two have it solved yet?"

"Just got here, and I was about to go talk the guy who called it in, see ya," Gus walked off, giving Mac a head nod and smile as she went. Gus got sparse and not very useful information from the grounds keeper, while Flack walked the scene with the CSIs. They met up, Gus struggling to stay awake.

"Why don't you go home, Gus, we might have a better idea after autopsy in the morning, you want to observe?" Mac asked her.

"Why are you and Sid always trying to get me into autopsy?" she asked with a grimace.

"Somehow, I am thinking Sid's reasons are different than mine," Mac replied dryly, "but it is all part of paying your dues."

"Fine, I'll see you first thing," she said, trying to find her way back out of the maze.

"This way, sunshine," Flack smirked, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Er, right, I knew that." He just shook his head and pulled her along.

What felt like far too early the next morning, Gus pulled herself from a comfortable warm bed and the arms of an equally comfortable and warm detective and headed into the ME's office.

"Sid, Mac," she croaked at both men staring at the body of the vic from last night.

"Coffee pot's over there," Sid said pointing with a bloody instrument.

"Just can't bring myself to mix db's and coffee, Sid, thanks though," Gus grimaced, watching as the autopsy progressed. She would never get used to the medicinal smell of the autopsy room, despite having gotten used to the bodies and smell of death.

Chalk another weirdo point up for me, she thought, tuning into Sid's remark, "I'll take cult ritual's for $200"

"Kid doesn't look the part and we think he is a Chelsea University student. What is fraternity hazing gone bad?" Mac countered, a serious look on his face.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, thanks for playing but you are both wrong," Gus interjected, looking over at Sid's notes, the evidence and her own personal bank of information.

Both Sid and Mac looked at her curiously, though Mac looked a little more than annoyed, he was not used to being told he was wrong. "Well actually not wrong, just only half right," she backtracked, feeling she had overstepped her role. "Absinthe, maze, beating and branding sounds like our boy was part of every ivy league's favorite urban legend. Or cypress league as the case was for me, ivy doesn't grow so well in the swamp, kudzu maybe, but thank god it hasn't over taken-"

"Augusta," Mac cut in with a warning tone.

Gus realized she was babbling, "secret society. I would bet he was trying to get into a secret society. Every self-respecting uppity campus has one," Gus gave a shrug to the men who were staring at her like she was half crazy. "I'm just saying. Look, I'll be at my desk, I need coffee."

Gus was deep into paperwork, when Flack came in, look rumpled and annoyed. "Ya coulda woke me," he whispered, slumping into his desk.

"You were dead to the world and you didn't have to be here as early as me, I didn't see a point," Gus retorted, wondering why everyone was being grumpy today.

"Well ya coulda woken me anyway," Flack snapped, not wanting to admit to himself that he was in a bad mood because he had woken up to an empty apartment, forgetting Gus had the autopsy.

"I'm not an alarm clock and you can take care of yourself," Gus said, refusing to have this discussion with him and not knowing why he was acting weird. Normally it took far more than to get Flack riled up, god knows Gus had given him plenty of things to be pissed about in the time she had known him, but normally he just went with it.

Flack answered his phone, talked for a minute and hung up, pulling his jacket on. Gus looked at him questioningly but didn't' say anything. "You comin'?" he asked, still a little ornery.

"Uh yeah, I guess," Gus said hesitantly, wondering if the key thing had been her worst idea ever and thinking maybe she needed to give both herself and Flack some space.

"That was Mac, looks like we are headed to Chelsea to talk to some students."

"Why does he always call you first?"

"Guess I am easier to find, and I break cell phones less."

"I highly hope that was a joke, detective."

Flack just grumbled and walked away. Gus groaned and stomped out after him, meeting up with him, Mac and Sheldon by the department SUVs. "Hey Shel, how are ya?"

"Just peachy there, Gus, though I feel like you have been avoiding me again, Gus," Sheldon said, breaking into a big smile.

"Eh, you know, life," Gus shrugged, happily climbing into the seat beside him, happy that some one wasn't in a bad mood. Flack and Mac were glowering as they climbed in to Mac's vehicle.

"What's with them?" Sheldon asked.

"Don't ask me," Gus slumped back, "I'll never figure either of them out."

They split up once on campus, Gus happily taking the chance to track down a student in the bio labs with Sheldon. "Doctors Hawkes and Broussard on the case," Gus said in voice over style.

Sheldon shook his head, suppressing laughter, "you are certainly in a mood today."

"At least it is a good one, or I am trying to be," she shuffled along beside Sheldon.

"How have you been?" Sheldon stopped and turned toward her, his dark eyes intense.

"Fine, why wouldn't I be fine?" Gus asked, unsure of what Sheldon was trying to get at and not wanting to give him anything to work with.

"It just...I know things were rough for you for a while. I wanted to make sure you were alright. I haven't seen you very much," Sheldon laid each word out carefully, as though they had been calculated, which they had been.

Gus chewed her lip and nodded, she had withdrawn from Sheldon lately, from everyone but Flack. Guilt flickered across her face, "Sheldon, I'm sorry. Things got really complicated for me right after New Year's and I just...well life got in the way, I suppose," she heaved a big sigh, "I'm a crap friend, aren't I, I can't seem to get it right." Gus fought back her emotions, she really didn't feel like she could get it right, sometimes she wished she hadn't come to New York, because while as much as she hated the way her life would have turned out in New Orleans, there she always knew what was expected of her.

Sheldon didn't know what was going on with Gus, but he knew it must be a lot of have the young women looking upset. "You do just fine in the friendship department, Gus, I just want to make sure you are doing fine in the self-care department. Friendship isn't about always being there for everyone else," Sheldon said stoically.

"Yeah, I know. And I promise I won't fall off the face of the planet again. Though it was a lot easier having coffee dates with you when I was working on staff psych," Gus grinned. "Now let's got see the vic's roommate, what's his name again?"

"Eddie Williams, has been living with the vic, Brian Miller, for a year now. Listed as pre-med major so he is of our kind".

* * *

**Chapter 88: Hands On**

"That kid was not our kind" Gus said, stomping out of the bio lab.

"No, I can't say he was, I certainly never paid anyone to take a test for me," Sheldon said, still amazed at the information they had gotten for the roommate.

"Me neither, though god knows I wish I would have on a couple of them," Gus huffed.

"Well here is to hoping Flack and Mac got more from Thomas Brighton," Sheldon said, texting Mac on his phone.

"I still can't believe the pen you found at the scene was filled with the vic's blood, that certainly does not look good for Tommy boy, it was his pen, right?"

"So said the serial number, nice pen too, top of the line, probably cost $500."

"I'll take my bics, thank you very much," Gus said, sidetracking to a coffee cart by the library.

"You're starting to sound like Danny," Sheldon teased.

"Whoa, hold up there," Gus said, her hand darting out to grab a fistful beige fabric, "you can't say hello? Afraid someone will see you talking to a cop?" she grinned at the student, whose jacket she had a hold of. Sheldon looked confused for a moment, trying to place the boy.

"Gus, ah um, hi," Reed said, shakily as Gus let go of him.

Gus noticed his eyes were rimmed with red, and she doubted it was from smoking pot. She gave a subtle head gesture to Sheldon who walked away towards the library, pretending to be interested in the fliers posted there. "Reed, honey, what's up?" she asked, leading him by the arm to a bench, trying her trench closed to hide her gun and shield.

"Um, I just found out one of my friends got killed. Is that why you are here?"

"You knew Brian Miller?" Gus asked him gently, she could tell he was trying desperately to not cry.

Reed nodded, taking the crumpled tissue from Gus' pocket and blowing his nose, "we worked on the paper together. He was working on this story..." Reed trailed off, unsure if he should be seen talking to Gus.

"Do you know something about this? You have to tell me Reed, or Mac, he's working the case too," Gus fought the urge to pull him into a hug, he looked like a lost puppy, and Gus knew all too well how much it hurt to lose a friend. "You wanna go somewhere else to talk?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, I think so," Reed said standing up and looking around, "not on campus" he added. Gus nodded, sent Sheldon a text message to meet her at the lab and led the way off campus.

She pulled her cousin into the nearest bar, figuring at this time of day no one would be there, and certainly no one from the university. "I'm underage," Reed protested.

"And I have a brass pass, now you gonna talk or not?" Gus said, showing her shield to the bartender, and shoving Reed into a booth.

"He's been weird lately, kinda sketchy, kinda secretive. Said he was working on a big piece, all expose. Brian told me he was going to go for a Livingston award with it."

"Do you know what it was about?"

"Kings and Shadows," Reed muttered, ripping apart the paper coaster on the table.

"I knew it!" Gus exclaimed.

"Knew, what did you know?" Reed asked nervously.

"Not you hon, I thought it had something to do with a secret society, Mac was a little disbelieving, but what else is new?" Gus quipped.

Reed snorted and seemed to relax somewhat, "yeah well, Brian said he got in and was going to expose them. I am sure it would have pissed off a lot of people."

"A lot of powerful and well connected people," Gus said leaning back, drumming her fingers on the table and wishing she could buy them both a couple of shots. "You have to tell Mac about this," Gus said, leaning forward, "and watch your back" she added.

"I know, I just..."

"Dammit, Reed!" Gus pounded on the table with her fist, causing Reed to jump back, "you can't mess with these kinds of people, but Mac can." Gus took a deep breath and let it slowly out, "I'm sorry, but please go talk to him," she glanced down at the message on her phone."Look kid, I gotta go, but Mac should be back in the office. Buy yourself some lunch or something." Gus threw some money down and walked back onto the city streets.

"You get lost sunshine?" Flack asked, his tone slightly improved from earlier.

"Was on campus, had a lead, stopped for lunch, a girl's gotta eat," Gus said, stealing the file from Flack's desk.

"Whoa now, you can't just be taking files off of my desk," he mock protested.

"You would be sitting here about 10 extra hours a week if I didn't steal files off your desk to finish the paperwork. You think the files just magically come over here to get done?" Gus said grinning and making some notations, the effect ruined by her falling unceremoniously out of her chair.

"Crap, Broussard, what are you doing?" Montgomery asked at the desk behind her.

"Ow!" Gus exclaimed rubbing both her tail bone and her head, which she had whacked on the desk on her way down. Flack couldn't stop his grin, especially as she appeared to be fine. She righted her chair, took a bow, accepted the mock clapping and hollers and sat back down blowing her hair back from her face.

Late into the shift, Flack answered his buzzing phone, hanging up to say, "That was Mac."

"You first again!" Gus whined.

"Yeah and he said that if you can handle not gloating too bad, he's got one of the the Kings and Shadows members in custody and to come on over to questioning."

"Heh," Gus said, smugly.

"You wanna fill me in, sunshine?"

"Vic was writing an article about secret societies. I call that it was one before Mac figured it out. And I ran into Reed on campus..."

"You figure something out before Mac? Very impressive, do I want to know how?"

"No, because then I would have to kill you and I do rather enjoy having you around."

"Well let's go then," Flack said, setting his jaw and heading down the hall.

"So who's the lucky K&S member, Mac?" Gus asked walking into his office.

"Someone you already had some fun with today, Don," Mac said putting the file down.

"Thomas Brighton?" Flack said, shaking his head, "Shoulda known, Mr. my father knows the governor," he mocked.

"You sitting in or observing?" Mac asked Gus.

"You guys have already questioned him, I'll just observe."

"Do I even want to know how you called it, Gus?"

"Probably not." Gus said, walking ahead of the two men and leaving them to wonder about potential other unknown chapters in Augusta Broussard's life.

Gus watched as Flack paced in front of the young, spoiled man sitting at the table. She shivered with the deliciousness of his intensity while ripping into the kid about his "little social club". She listened as Mac called the boy out, smiling to herself, knowing she had called the case from the get go.

Suddenly, Flack grabbed the boy and shoved him down as he struggled. "Sit down" he said, pulling down Thomas' shirt to reveal the brand on his shoulder. Gus gasped, partially at seeing the scaring and partially at Flack's tough cop sexiness. She reigned herself in enough to listen to Thomas' story of the Kings and Shadows and how Brian wanted out of the brotherhood. She felt herself shudder, believing him full well when he said that he couldn't be protected and that possible Mac wouldn't be able to protect himself.

"What do you think?" Mac asked after finishing up with Thomas.

"I think he's telling the truth," Gus said hugging herself.

"Still is an obnoxious self-absorbed prick even if he his," Flack said, staring in at the guy.

Mac rubbed his face, knowing they had nothing to hold Thomas on, but not having any better leads. "What do you know about these kinds of societies, Gus?" he asked his niece, not leaving room for her to avoid.

"Nothing to help you, I swear, but enough to know he is probably right when he says you can't protect him," Gus chewed on her cheek, shivering.

"Cut him loose, Flack," Mac said, gesturing to the room. "Gus, head home, if you think of anything, call me" Mac said, dismissing her. Gus nodded and headed out.

* * *

She had just hung up her coat when she heard her door lock catch. Forgetting that Flack now had his own key, and more than a little jumpy from the case, her hand went to the gun on her hip.

"Damn Gus, if you want the key back, just ask, don't shoot me!" Flack said hands up as he entered.

"Sorry," she cried, flushing.

"Case got to you, huh?" Gus just nodded. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Want some food?"

"I grabbed something earlier," Gus said, stretching and yawning.

"Wanna head to bed?" Flack said, flashing her a seductive smile.

"Now you're talking," Gus said, grinning back and closing the distance between them, inhaling Flack's scent before she kissed him.

"Um, that's was nice, I don't know if it is nicer than dinner though," Flack said into her neck.

"I saw that empty pizza box on your desk as I left, blue eyes," Gus replied, poking at his sides.

"Had to fall in love with a detective, didn't I?" he responded, looking down at her.

"Guess so," she stood on tiptoe to kiss his forehead, "now let's see if I can get you in a better mood then you were earlier today" Gus said, pulling on his hand and leading him to the bedroom.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You were kind of a jerk earlier, worked nicely on Brighton though, have to say it got me a little hot," Gus said, kneeling in front of him on the bed and undoing his tie and shirt.

"Maybe you should observe more often then Detective Broussard," Flack responded, kissing her as he laid her down on the bed.

"As long as I only have to observe at work, I definitely like to be hands on at home," she flirted back, shimmying out of her pants underneath him.

"I can agree to that," Flack said with a wicked grin.

Exhausted but more than content a while later, Gus curled in the crook of Flack's arm, as he ran his hands through her hair. "You could wear a man out, sunshine," Flack said to the top of her head.

"That's not a complaint is it?" she murmured, moving up to nibble on his ear.

"Nah..." he paused for a moment, "I forgot you had an autopsy this morning," he muttered, trying to keep his concentration on the discussion and not on her teeth and tongue.

"Itsfineyoudidn't" she said into his collarbone, leaving a trail of nips and kissed on her way down.

It took all his willpower and the fact that he had just been satiated to catch her chin and make her look at him, "Gus, please!".

He was so pleading, Gus scooted back up beside him, resting her head on her hand "Fine, go ahead."

"I thought you had run away because of the key, you had disappeared on Sunday and I didn't know..."

"Flack, it's my apartment. Besides if I ever run away, I promise I will leave you a note. I gave you the key so you could come and go as you want to, so my schedule doesn't have to dictate yours."

"We work the same schedule!"

"Outside of that. I know you have this whole life outside of me, and I wanted you to be able to go about it. Just like I have to go about mine."

"So the key was about separation not togetherness?" Flack looked confused.

Gus rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, "Lord, give me strength" she muttered.

"What? I am having a little trouble keeping up with you!"

"The key was because I love you Don Flack, god help us all," Gus smiled snaking back on top of him. She gave him a long kiss coming up with a smirk.

"What, what's that look all about?" Flack asked, dimpling.

"I was just thinking if I ever get sick of you, I can just have the locks changed," and with that Flack flipped her over and tickled her mercilessly.

* * *

**Chapter 89: Disappointed**

Gus was desperately gasping for air as her phone started buzzing wildly. The pair groaned, Flack looked at his phone which was oddly silent. "Broussard," she said panting.

"Gus?" Mac questioned, hoping there was nothing wrong with her as well.

"Mac? What's up?"

"It's Reed, he got beat up."

"Crap, I'm on my way!" Gus said, looking around at the scattered covers and clothes all over the bedroom. Flack was already sorting out her clothes and trying to figure out if he needed to come too.

"No, don't come, I am here with him now. He's going to stay at his parents, but meet me first thing, I think we might have a break," Mac protested.

"With the Kings and Shadows? Because if so, we need to be careful Mac."

"Not really with them, we'll talk about it say at 0700 hours?"

Gus glanced at the clock, groaned inwardly and said, "see you then, tell Reed to chin up." Gus clicked off and started pulling her clothes back off.

"You gonna fill me in, sunshine?" Flack asked, still unsure as to what all was going on, checking to make sure his phone was functioning.

"I need a drink first," Gus said padding off to the dining room.

"Glad you finally hung blinds in there!" Flack called, admiring her unclothed figure.

Gus came back with two tumblers, words pouring out of her mouth, "Reed got rolled, but it may not have been from Kings and Shadows, which is just confusing. Mac doesn't want me to come, and I hope Reed didn't get beat up because someone saw him talking to me on campus!" Gus took a big swallow, Flack followed suit and studied her and the situation.

"Probably not, if it had anything to do with you, Mac would have had you come down to the scene. You don't have to be responsible for everything bad in the world, ya know."

"I know, I am not saying I am, but Reed was really jumpy when I talked to him, and maybe someone saw him talking to a cop and..." Gus trailed off and shrugged.

"Well good thing you don't really look like a cop," Flack said, catching her in a kiss on her wrinkled forehead, "if anyone saw, they probably thought he was having a fight with his girlfriend. Now what time to you have to meet Mac?"

"0700," Gus said, draining her glass.

"Then catch some sleep and worry about it in the morning," Flack stated, setting her glass on the nightstand and pulling the covers up over them.

"You're right, as usual," Gus huffed.

"Goodnight, Gus", Flack said, dropping her a quick kiss before rolling over.

Gus walked in to the lab first thing, not shocked to see Adam, Sheldon and Mac already there are sorting through evidence. Mac was holding a piece of film up to a lamp light, Gus caught him saying, "the stain is radioactive". She walked over, nodded at the trio and studied the piece of film.

"So what is it?" Sheldon asked.

Adam replied, "Scorpion venom. And the reason it is radioactive is that it because it is tagged with Iodine 131."

Sheldon bursting out with, "a synthetic compound used to treat brain tumors in cancer research".

Mac looked at Sheldon and Gus, "And who do we know that is in that world?"

"Eddie Williams," Sheldon and Gus both replied.

"But Eddie isn't a member of Kings and Shadows," Sheldon said.

"Which is surprising considering his father is chief of surgery," Gus added.

"So what was he doing in the hedge maze?" Mac asked.

Sheldon and Gus looked at each other and shrugged, "I don't know, but I would love to hear what he has to say," Gus grumbled, dialing Flack's number, "hey, blue eyes, consider this your wake up call," she said as Flack croaked a hello on his end.

"How did you get here so fast from Queens?" Mac asked as Flack came strolling in, whistling shortly after Gus called him. Gus felt the color rise in her cheeks as Mac shot his eyes over to her. Mac studied Gus and then looked back to Flack who was standing nonchalant with a trademark smirk on his face, waiting to be informed of what was going on. "Gussie!" Mac growled at her as he stepped around her to brief Flack.

"What?" she asked innocently, following after them. Mac didn't respond, filling Flack in on his belief that Eddie had killed his roommate instead of helping him, like Brian had asked, not wanting to be exposed in Reed's article. Gus gave Mac a petulant look when he told her to just observe, but didn't push the point.

"So what is his motive? Is it just some newspaper story?" Flack asked, shaking his head, not believing it could be as simple as that, but having known he had seen people killed over less over the years.

"What do you think, Gus?" Mac quizzed her.

Gus chewed on her lip thinking how Brian had been helping Eddie, who would have needed him around except... "Grief policy! The university must have one, with his roommate killed, Eddie could go squirt some tears at his academic advisor and pull a free 4.0, just what he would need to get into med school".

Very nice," Flack said, with a grin.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Mac replied stoically.

"Am I still just observing?" Gus asked. Mac gave her a 'don't push it' look and opened the door and gestured Flack inside.

Gus had to hold back a snort as Eddie exclaimed, "You really thing I killed Brian?"

Oh please honey child, she thought, you would do anything to follow in daddy's footsteps. She really lost it at Flack's reply of, " I know it's crazy! Detective Taylor and I were looking at each other scratching our head's thinking Eddie has no reason to stick a blade in his roommate." Flack certainly seemed in a better mood today, Gus mused, thank god.

Mac started whipping out the evidence, knowing he had Eddie under his thumb, he leaned back in his chair saying, "Dad's going to be very disappointed." Gus shook with silent laughter.

"It is kind of sick to be so amused, sunshine," Flack said, coming out of the room and catching her wiping her eyes and chortling.

"Sorry, but it was funny, now let's get working on the paperwork."

The next morning, Flack and Gus were being overly flirtatious outside the canteen in the lab, Flack caught sight of Mac coming and gestured to Gus, who jumped away.

Mac came down the hallway, clearing his throat, "Gus can you get a warrant rolling on this? All the evidence is lined up and I assume you have your paperwork done," he asked, case file in hand.

Gus nodded looked at the clock, and her face fell, "Er yeah, Mac, but..." she looked at him with wide eyes.

"What is it?" Mac asked her, knowing she would already be tracking down a judge if it wasn't something serious.

"I was going to, um..." she looked down at her feet, "Reed called, he wanted me to come to Brian's funeral with him." Gus looked up sheepishly, not knowing if Reed had also called Mac.

"Right, it is today. Flack can you handle this then?"

"Sure thing, boss. Will you be back for afternoon staffing, Gus?"

"Should be," she said, walking off to gather her jacket. She dropped her badge and holster in her tote and was walking out when Mac asked if she wanted a ride. "Guess so," she said, climbing in.

Mac was silent until right before they got to the church, obviously Reed had called and given him the details as well. "Reed seems to be opening up," Gus said at the same time Mac asked, "Flack isn't living with you is he?"

"I thought we agree you were gonna lay off me, us, for a while?" Gus grumbled at him.

"It was merely a question."

"The answer is no, he is not, but yes he does stay over sometimes. Last time I checked, I was an adult as is he and neither of us have curfews."

"I still think you are playing with fire," Mac said quietly, getting out of the truck.

"Have you ever considered why this is such a touchy issue for you, Mac?" Gus asked, trying to keep her voice down as they walked into the church. Mac didn't answer, moving to stand near the back. Gus shot him a glare, found Reed in the crowd and went to sit next to him.

"Thanks," Reed croaked as Gus slid in beside him.

"No problem, I think this is part of those family obligations I keep hearing about," Gus said, handing him a fresh pack of tissues.

At the end of the ceremony Reed looked at her, eyes still red and filled with tears, Gus could feel her heart breaking just like it had so many times in her life. "Can you come to the cemetery with me?"

"Of course, sugar, though I need to tell Mac."

"He came?" Reed looked up with his big puppy dog eyes filled with wonder.

"Yeah, he stood at the back" Gus gestured.

"I'm gonna go say hi".

"I'll meet you out front". Gus stood back as Reed talked to Mac, feeling further crushed when Reed asked about where Claire was buried.

He had never asked and she didn't have the heart to tell him her body had never been found. Reed walked off, with a sullen nod back towards Gus. Mac slowly turned around, giving a wistful look to Gus hugging Reed, caught her eye, nodded and walked back to the vehicle. This was all so much harder than he thought, Reed finding them, Gus being here, working with him...

"You didn't tell me," Reed said sniffling.

"I know, I'm sorry, I couldn't...you didn't ask" Gus fought back her own tears.

"I get that, it just sucks, you know. I had all these expectations and they keep getting dashed!" Reed shook his head with sad disgust, "being an adult really sucks, ya know."

"I know, kid, believe me, I know" Gus said, looping her arm through his, "you still want to go to the cemetery"?

Reed just nodded, as Gus flagged down a cab to take them there.

Gus took Reed to lunch, stifling the urge to buy them both about ten rounds of drinks and flew in to the precinct just in time for the afternoon staff meeting for the precinct.

The meeting was the usual boring round up of crime numbers and arrest numbers and percentages and political bull. Gus felt her eyes glazing over, but forced herself to pay attention so Flack couldn't make fun of her. Shifts for the next month were handed out, not like they mattered to homicide, but it was nice to know what you were supposed to be working on the off chance you had a slow week.

"Broussard, you get to stay here" the captain said as the other detectives were filing out.

Gus groaned wondering what now. "This better not be another undercover assignment!" Gus muttered.

"Even better Broussard, there's a deputy looking for you so you can get served on said case."

"Whoo hoo!" Gus snarked, not watching where she was going before she entered the pit. She stumbled on the last stair and went sailing, ending in a heap at the deputy's feet. "Detective Broussard?"

"Sadl," she answered lifting out her hand above her head.

"You've been served, have a nice day."

"Yeah, you too," she said falling back on the ground.

"That's a good look for you, Broussard."

"Bite me Thatcher" Gus said closing her eyes and willing the ground to swallow her.


	40. Served

**Chapter 90: Served**

Flack walked into the pit, giving Gus a look she didn't notice as she was too busy buried in the paperwork of the subpoena, cursing under her breath. "three days, they are giving me three days warning for a trial that is probably going to take forever. They have been sitting on this damn thing for as long as possible. Freaking Feds, I cannot even believe it!"

"There the Feds, sunshine, they do what they want."

"Whatever, look, I gotta go see Mac about this, but we'll catch up later, I'll cook you dinner."

Mac wasn't in his office, wasn't in any of the main labs, wasn't in the canteen. Grumbling and not knowing how to proceed with having testify in the undercover federal case she didn't want any part, Gus called him.

"I'm in the ME's office," Mac said, short when answering his phone.

"Of course," Gus said, trying to not snap at him for having a life. "Mac, I just don't know what to do about this damn case and I have to be at court in three days for god knows how long."

"You'll be fine," Mac said, only half paying attention.

Gus couldn't believe that was Mac's response, obviously he had other things going on and she could bet they had something to do with a certain British doctor. "I'm not so sure about that, hence why I was coming to you. I sort of feel like I am being fed to the wolves or set up or something here, Mac".

"It will sort itself out, look I need to let you go", Mac said, catching the warning and demanding look from Peyton, they had dinner reservations, and she while she understood the demands of work, she hated changing plans unless they were absolutely necessary.

"Fine, bye then, if you have a chance maybe we can talk?" Gus was trying to not sound needy or hurt, but she was a little both. She rarely reached out for help from him and she certainly was not used to him not giving it, though she guessed she had to learn how to share, she just wondered if Peyton had gotten than same memo.

Stella caught Gus in the hallway as she was angrily pacing back and forth. "Hey, rough day? I heard about Reed and his friend."

Gus stopped pacing and looked at Stella, happy to see her friend, it felt like some distance had grown between them lately, but that seemed to be going around in Gus' world, thought it was exacerbated by Lindsay's absence and Stella's stance against partner relationships. "Yeah, it was a rough one and then I got this lovely summons. How about you, I heard you had an interesting shoplifting case".

"Yeah, we did, I should have called you in, she was a DV vic for the longest time, I think she could use some counseling to say the least. But I knew you were busy and..." Stella hesitated.

Gus looked at Stella's eyes, which seemed to be flickering with pain. "How was the case for you?" she asked.

Stella took a deep breath, "harder than I would have liked. I guess some things you just can't let go of".

"You're a survivor Stel, not a victim, remember that," Gus stood there, her hands full of files, unsure of what to say next.

Stella broke the silence first, "I'm sorry if I have been neglecting you Gus. I've been worried about Lindsay and I know you had something going on but I didn't want to pry and Mac insisted that you were fine," Stella rushed the words out, her curls bouncing with emphasis.

"I'm sorry too Stella. I feel like I have withdrawn recently and there was some stuff, but there is always stuff."

Both women smiled at each other, the distance narrowing. "So what all do you have there?" Stella asked gesturing to Gus' full arms.

"All my notes and files on the UC case I did, plus some research I had done. I have to be in court in three days and I don't know what they are going to ask me or what I should say," Gus juggled the folders.

"Why don't you bring this stuff into my office and we can look through it?" Stella said, taking some of the burden from her.

"That would be great, if you are sure you have the time. I was trying to get Mac to help, but he was otherwise indisposed." Gus finished the last word, it feeling sour on her tongue, she grimaced without meaning to.

"Peyton?" Stella asked, the weight of the name conveying something much deeper. Gus just nodded, Stella returned a wistful glance, "I guess he had to get a life some time," she said, trying to add a smile to the end. Gus snorted and followed Stella into her office.

"So what are you worried about, I imagine you are no stranger to a courtroom," Stella asked, sitting on the edge of her desk.

"I know, I have testified a million times. But this seems different, like I am under attack or something. They held on to the summons forever, which was unnecessary, and the only feedback I had gotten on the case was that it was going to settle out of court and now this," Gus shrugged, sitting in a chair facing the desk.

"Is there something going on that isn't in these files?" Stella questioned.

"Not anything specific. Just a gut feeling. I have the idea that the owner of the brothel was better connected than anyone thought, I also have a feeling that a lot of people that used its services thought they were above the law."

"Or the law itself?" Stella interjected reading between the lines.

"Pretty much. I know I am going to get put up there for the mere test of my loyalties. It is all a political game, but it feels like a mine field," Gus blew her hair out of her face, and then started twirling it around her finger.

"Probably a good thing Mac was busy, he would have told you to tell everything."

"Probably so, I know he doesn't play the political game at all," Gus shrugged, "but it was something I got used to. It seems all New Orleans is is one big political game."

"Well then you are most likely better at the game than anyone you are going to face in the courtroom. You'll be fine."

"That's what Mac said, but at least you listened to me first," Gus pulled a wry smile.

"You want to go grab some dinner?" Stella asked, patting Gus on the arm.

Gus lit up, "that would be great" then her face fell, "but I can't."

Stella noticed she looked like she was wrestling with something. "What? Hot date?"

"Er um...Flack is supposed to meet me at my place so I can cook dinner," Gus tried to not trip over the words, but she could feel her self flushing.

Stella sat in the chair next to Gus and turned it towards her, "look, let's pretend I am not your superior right now and have a little girl talk. Don can wait, he won't wait in the cold, he's a smart guy."

"Well no, he wouldn't he would let himself in," Gus' eyes grew wide realizing what she had just given away.

"So I take it you too are together together and have worked through whatever was going on between you two?" Stella was torn between concern and bemusement.

"You could say that, I think...I hope," Gus sounded so concerned that Stella wanted to wrap her in a hug.

"What's going on, Gus?"

"I don't know, I am so worried about screwing things up with him or screwing things up with other people and I am just really really laughably bad a relationships," Gus could feel her muscles tensing.

Stella doubted that was the truth, but didn't doubt Gus' belief. She decided to let her off the hook for the evening, "look, I am certain you will figure out as you go along. Flack's a patient guy who seems to be pretty taken with you. Why don't you head home and try to forget about work and being cops. But I expect you out for drinks some time very soon and I want the full story!"

"Deal" Gus said, gathering her files up and then stopping to give Stella a hug, "Thanks," she said before walking out, leaving Stella to chuckle quietly to herself.

Gus stopped by the market on the way home, determined to cook a real meal, having subsisted on far too much take out recently. Thank god she had still been hitting the gym and had also been working out calories in the bedroom, otherwise she would feel like a blimp right about now.

She finished at the market and headed home to start cooking, feeling oddly fine with being domestic. Taking care to set the dining room table, after she uncovered it from all the junk that had collected there, with all the gear she had been talked into buying in her desperate shopping trips trying to stock an empty apartment. Gus stepped back to surveyed the candles flickering away and was determined that the evening was going to be better than her day had been.

Gus was happily cooking away in the kitchen, music filling the apartment, when Flack came in. She didn't notice the door shut, due to the slamming of the oven door at the same time. Flack froze in his tracks upon setting foot into Gus' place. Somehow, in the brief time she had been here, she had managed to transform the dining room from its ordinary everyday status as a intermediary place to dump everything to a cozy yet romantic oasis. Flack sniffed at the air, reveling in the scents wafting from the kitchen. A slow smile spread across his face as he heard her humming along to the music playing on the stereo. Flack crept to the kitchen door, peering in at Gus stirring something at the stove, her hair curling in the heat the kitchen was emanating. Without turning or stopping her stirring Gus spoke with a smile in her voice, "don't just stand there drooling, dawlin', grab an apron and help!" Flack was more than happy to oblige, though he did swoop in to kiss her on the neck first.

* * *

Two days later, Gus was fretting over paperwork and files in preparation for the trial about to start the next day. "You'll be fine," Flack said, trying to convince her to come to bed before he had to be on shift, without her for the first time in a while.

"Everyone keeps saying that, and I am trying damn hard to believe it!" Gus said, sorting through the time line of the case.

Flack responded by shoving files off the coffee table and pulling her into his lap, "give it a rest, Gus, you aren't on trial, you are just a witness, not an attorney."

His words had a warning tone behind them, one that reminded Gus a little too much of Mac. She wiggled off his lap and picked the files back up with a huff, "but it is like I am on trial, as far as I know I am the only witness and this thing could blow up huge!"

Flack looked at her and realized she was narrowly focused on the trial, he sighed helping her to pick up a few loose papers, "look, I'm gonna be on crazy shifts the next coupla weeks while you are in court, I think I am gonna stay at home until you are done."

"Fine, whatever," Gus said brushing him off as she read through the transcript of her debriefings for the hundredth time.

"Gus"! Flack's voice was weighted such that she looked up at him and drew herself up to standing.

"Sorry," she replied, biting her lip in worry.

"Look, don't worry about this, just answer their questions in as few words as possible. And try to get some sleep, that's partially why I am going to stay at home, so I won't be waking you with my phone going off at all hours. Enjoy a normal schedule the next coupla weeks, would ya?" he lifted her chin up and gave her a sweet and gentle kiss, "I'll miss ya, sunshine" he said, softly.

"You too, blue eyes," Gus replied giving Flack a quick hug before shoving him towards the door, before she gave in to the tears that were threatening at the corners of her eyes.

* * *

**Chapter 91: Throw Me Something**

Gus spent the next week subpoenaed and locked out of the courtroom but still on edge. She felt lost not being in the field, not knowing what was going on during the trial and feeling pretty isolated with Flack not at her place every night. Her saving graces were talking with Lindsay who was waiting to testify in Montana, and felt as much on pins and needles as she did and catching up with some old friends in New Orleans, particularly her old friend Billy, aka TB, who was disgusted by the fact that she was planning on staying in New York during another Mardi Gras.

"Child, what do you think you are doing staying up in that big bad cold city for another Carnival? I could let you slide last year, so many people did not come, though it was the most poignant Mardi Gras ever, I cried like a little baby when they stopped Rex to toll the bells...but you have missed Carnival, Jazzfest, and two Decadence, I cannot allow you to ignore your roots, cher, so you just need to get your luscious behind on the next plane down here," he drawled through the phone line.

"William Brooks, I am a officer of the law now, I cannot just go traipsing off to the bayou every time there is a party."

"Party, party, I know you did not just call the greatest free show on earth a 'party'. Who are you and what have you done with my Gus? You love Mardi Gras, you bleed purple, green, and gold. You make king cakes from scratch, you know every word to every Carnival song ever written, without you Zulu may as well cancel their coconut order!" he practically wailed through the phone.

"Billy, I love you and yes I do love New Orleans and Mardi Gras but I have to testify in a trial and cannot get away. No way, no how, otherwise I would be there in a New York minute, I swear on Marie Laveau's grave!" Gus could hear his pout clear as day, "stop pouting Tibs, or you will need Botox." He snorted in derision. "I swear, I will come visit you the next chance I get!"

"You better mean it this time, I don't care how hot New York's finest is, though god knows I wish you would send some of that hotness this way, the SWAT team has been looking a little long in the tooth lately. If you aren't charming them all yourself, that is?"

"Well actually..." Gus tried to hide the grin in her voice.

"What? Did you find someone, even being all butch cop?"

"Er, um sort of, he's a detective, he's kinda my partner."

"The tall one with the blue eyes and that devastating jawline in those pictures you sent me from that little Christmas soirée?"

"Um, yeah he and I are kinda..." Gus paused not wanting to say it out loud and still not knowing how to define it.

"Oh my good lord, are you in love?" Gus could feel herself blushing to the roots of her hair, but did not utter a sound. "You are, aren't you? Augusta Broussard, in love! I feel like I should put an ad out in the Times-Picayune or something. Well not only do you have to come, but you have to bring this fine gentleman friend with you. Oh I could have so much fun with him..." the glee was clear in T-B's voice.

"You better watch it, I carry a gun now you know!" Gus protested

"I am shocked you have not shot yourself yet," TB joked back.

"Har. Look, I have to go, but do have a wonderful time without me. And send me some good throws and a Moonpie or maybe a Hubig's pie or maybe both."

"I suppose I can oblige, even though I really think you should just sneak on down here. New Orleans misses you. I miss you!" TB laughed before hanging up.

Gus hooked her phone back on her belt, leaning back on the hard wooden bench outside the courtroom, trying to ignore the stares of her fellow hall mates who were looking at her like she was an alien. "What else is new?" she sighed, hoping to get called soon so this damn case would be done and over with.

* * *

The next day, Gus was fighting with the vending machine trying to acquire a coke, having given up on the disgusting swill masquerading as coffee when she heard a laugh behind her. She gave the machine one more kick, cursing as she noticed the hole forming in her pantyhose.

"Wow and I thought I was having a bad day," a male voice said, still with laughter in it.

Gus turned to see who was laughing at her and met eyes with what could only be an attorney. Gus rolled her eyes, "Pu-lease, honey, if this damn machine doesn't spit out caffeine for me soon, someone is going to get hurt".

"Well let me see if I can have better luck, we wouldn't want anyone getting hurt" the sandy haired male said moving in far too close to Gus for her liking. Instead of giving the machine a quick kick or punch as Flack or Danny would have done or trying to figure out the mechanism like Mac, Sheldon or Adam would have done, the slick lawyer just slid in another crisp dollar and pushed a button freeing two cans of coke. He handed Gus one and said, "this should prevent grievous bodily harm, I hope."

"Maybe, but I don't do diet coke," Gus replied, handing him back the can, "Thanks anyway".

"Funny, I thought all women did," he retorted switching cans, a self-assured smile playing across his face.

Gus fought the urge to gag, why was it all attorneys seemed to suffer from personality disorders? She had known about three she hadn't wanted to smack and this one was definitely climbing to the top of the smack list. "Baby it is bad enough that y'all are trying to pass off this as real coke, there is no way I would force myself to drink anything that tasted way worse instead of a couple of extra minutes in the gym," Gus said, popping open the tab on her drink and taking a long drink.

"I like that, you've got spunk. Mark Muller, nice to meet you," he stuck out his hand, Gus felt obligated to shake it, even if she shuddered as she did so.

"Augusta Broussard," she said, not smiling.

Mark didn't seem to notice, "so what are you doing stuck here, get booked with assault on other innocent machinery? I could help you work out a plea deal if you want, I tend to think I am pretty good attorney."

Gus did another eye roll, "nah, just a run of the mill subpoena for a case at work".

"What kind of work do you do that a subpoena is run of the mill? You don't look like a lawyer."

Gus barely hid her snort, "nope. Psychologist turned cop".

"Don't look like a cop either, shrink I might buy," Mark still hadn't stepped back, and looked ready to pounce. Gus couldn't move back as she was up against the vending machine and now someone was at the machine next to her. "You don't have any cop gear on you, too bad, I find handcuffs pretty sexy on a woman."

"Didn't think I needed it, but I guess I was wrong," Gus sneered, Mark either ignored it or was enjoying it, Gus couldn't tell which. "Well, nice to meet you Mark, but I got a bench with my name on it to sit on until they finally decide to call me up," Gus said, ducking under his arm that had been placed near her head.

"Hey wait, you can't leave so quick, I just bought you a drink" Mark quipped, catching the sleeve of Gus' suit jacket.

Gus swung around staring the man down, trying to ignore the buzzing in her ears and a memory of a day in the halls of Orleans Parish court and a fight with her no good ex-fiancée. "Um, actually you didn't," Gus said jerking away and storming down the hall, her heels clacking angrily against the marble.

Not one to be shot down by any female, Mark Muller took easy but long strides in her wake, figuring she was one of those play hard to get types. "Slow down there girl, before you snap a heel off," he called to Gus' back.

Gus would have kept going, but she was at back at her courtroom. She spun on her heel and crossed her arms, tapping a foot.

Mark took a slow leer up and down the woman in front of him, black skirt suit nipped at the waist, glasses not hiding big green eyes, hair pulled into a messy bun, she was total wet-dream librarian and Mark has already discovered this kitten had claws, and he had to say he liked it. "Look, you are right, I didn't buy you a drink, but I would love to," he said, a business card appearing like magic in his hand and into Gus' before she had time to react.

Gus didn't even glance at the card, betting he had spent hours perfecting that little trick. "I don't think that is going to happen," Gus said steadily and steely.

"Never say never, right? Just keep the card there, kitten," Mark said tapping Gus' hand. Gus did not reply. "Well, luckily this is my stop. See ya' around," Mark said, disappearing into the very courtroom Gus had been sitting outside of for the past week.

"You are freaking kidding me!" Gus muttered to herself in disbelief, taking a careful look at his card and realizing Mark was some junior associate for the very high priced defense firm George had hired to bail him out of the brothel mess. "I wonder if that counts as witness tampering," Gus said, throwing her can in the nearest trash can with more force than necessary, resulting in spraying herself with the left over drink. "Great, just great," she grumbled, wiping the sticky substance off her blouse and storming off to the restroom.

* * *

Gus dialed Stella, begging her for a drink that night. "Would love to, Gus, but I am working tonight. Mac finagled the night off, to spend with Peyton I assume. Very un-Mac like though if you ask me, didn't think he was into such things".

"What? What things?" Gus said half-listening, trying to blot the coke stains out of silk in the restroom.

"You know the whole hearts and flowers crap. I am going to assume that a certain detective must be working tonight as well, hence why you are wanting a girl's night."

"Stella, apparently I have grown stupid in the part week, I am a little confused, must be all the attorney's hot air," Gus sighed into her phone.

"Hon, it's Valentine's Day, you know the disgustingly saccharine made up holiday."

"Oh god, is it?"

"Yes, it is, February 14th, same day every year. I take it you aren't the hearts and flowers type either?"

Gus grimaced at herself in the mirror, "no, and I doubt you are either, that's why I like you. Please tell me Flack isn't!" Gus pleaded sticking out her tongue to her reflection.

Stella snickered, "you never know with Flack. How about tomorrow night, I am supposed to just be on call unless I catch a case. Meet me at Blue Moon's at say 7?"

"Works for me. Good luck tonight!"

"Thanks. Try to not have too much fun hanging around the courthouse!"

"I won't, no fears there. Bye Stella," Gus hung up and leaned against the cold mirror. How did she miss it was Valentine's Day? Besides the fact that it wasn't a big deal in New Orleans, other than maybe some heart shaped beads thrown if there happened to be a Carnival parade on that night. She hadn't spoken to Flack much the past week, seeing as he was going in to work about the time she was done going stir-crazy at court and she had been guiltily enjoying having her place all to herself, not that she didn't like having him around, but a girl needed her space.

Gus prayed she hadn't forgotten some horrifically romantic plans she was supposed to partake in, but surely she would have made a note of them...right? Shaking her head and hoping for the best, she flounced back to the bench that she was pretty sure now bore a permanent imprint of her ass.

* * *

**Chapter 92: Friendly Chat**

The next evening, Gus sat at the bar of the Blue Moon waiting on Stella. She knew from her text messages back and forth with Flack that they had caught a case, but it seemed to be stalling, so Stella would most likely need a margarita or two. She had also learned that despite his sudden romantic tendencies that Mac had ended up working as well and that Danny had learned of his relationship with Peyton and was none to pleased to discover he was the last to know.

"I am missing all the good stuff, I tell you, Juan," Gus said to the elderly bartender, trying to not suck down her drink before Stella got there.

"You three women amuse me, with your thoughts on the 'good stuff'. Other women they come in here and talk about shoes and purses and hating men. You come in here with dead bodies and blood and well...still the hating men, but usually for much better reasons," the bartender laughed, setting a basket of tortilla chips in front of her.

"Takes all kinds, I suppose," Gus said laughing back, digging into the hottest salsa.

"Where is the little one, with the sad brown eyes? I have not seen her in a while. In fact I have not seen much of any of you."

Gus shrugged, "Lindsay, she's in Montana, old case. And me, I guess life's been busy!"

"Too busy for my famous margaritas, that is very busy indeed. I was beginning to think you found some hot Latin thing at one of the new trendy places and had replaced poor old Juan."

Gus leaned over to pat the man on the cheek, "bless your heart, Juan, there is no replacing you or your margaritas." Gus looked at the clock, sighed and took a big drink, Stella was now very late.

Gus finished her drink, slow as she could, still holding out hope that Stella would show. She tried calling her, but the line kept going straight to voice mail. Finally she called Flack, hoping he would have some clue.

"'Lo," came a barely slurred voice, no one else would have even noticed it.

"Tell me you didn't steal my drinks date, blue eyes!" Gus snickered at Flack.

"Wha'? You had a date with Hawkes, he didn't say anything," Gus heard Flack turn away, "Hawkes, did you stand Gus up? Bad move!" She didn't catch a response.

"Not Sheldon, Stella!" Gus cried.

"Stel? Nah, she took off with her panties in a bunch after Hawkes tried to look at a cut on her face."

"Cut on her face? What happened?" Gus questioned, feeling even more left out now.

"Mac solved our case, I think he used one of your tricks."

"Tricks?" Gus paused, trying to keep up, looked at the bartender and hissed, "Juan, how much tequila did you put in here?" The bartender just gave her a serene grin.

"Apparently our killer was the sister of the guy who was killed but it was about money, it was because she was a little woo hoo," Flack made a whistling noise and Sheldon laughed at his 'crazy' gesture.

"Woo hoo? Is that a technical term? I missed that in the procedure manuals," Gus dripped with playful sarcasm.

"Stop it," Flack growled at her in a way that made her go weak in the knees and funny in the stomach and made her once again question the proof of her drink.

"So y'all have no clue where Stella is?"

"Nope, can't say I do. Though she's be acting all funny the past two days, thought it might have something to do with the big V, but I don't think so. Speaking of which, I didn't screw something up there did I? 'Cause I had to work and there was no getting out of it, but Casanova over here seems to think you might have appreciated some grand romantic gesture."

Gus pulled a face, "God no, I was worried I had missed something. Tell Shel, wait don't tell Sheldon anything, what are we broadcasting us now?"

Gus voice was a little strangled, Flack felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck. "Sunshine, I ain't broadcasting anything, but sometimes you can be read like a book and Hawkes brought it up, not me!"

Gus took a deep breath, "sorry, I guess I am on edge, it's been a week, I still haven't been called up and yesterday an attorney for the defense tried to pick me up."

"Did he know you were a witness?" Flack said, suddenly feeling more alert.

"Maybe not at first, until I introduced myself, but I would hope if he is worth the inflated price tag he is getting that he has some clue of the witness list. But then again maybe he is so low on the totem pull he is really just a paper runner and is just supposed to sit there and look intimidating, though in fact he really looked far more like attorney Ken doll." Gus felt the words pour out of her in a gush and suddenly realized how much she had missed having Flack by her side everyday. Romantic or not, Flack was firmly ingrained as her partner and she was used to being able to bounce things off of him.

Flack had felt the same thing himself earlier, standing by the observation mirror why Mac was going in for the kill and had to ask Hawkes to explain things to him like he was five. Had Gus been there she would have most likely picked up on the possibility of the woman's condition earlier and would have gone into detail about it without making him feel stupid. He loved that about her, how she could get on anyone's level without making them feel less than. The team did try always to include him, but sometimes they spoke their own language and he felt like he needed a translator. "Attorney Ken doll, huh? Do I have to beat the boys off you with a stick, Broussard?" Flack joked through the phone line, but feeling the fist of jealously clench in his stomach.

"No worries there, blue eyes, you know I can handle myself," Gus smirked, sensing Flack might be a little jealous and finding it oddly endearing. "I think I am going to ring off and see if I can find Stella, seeing as I have been stood up!" Gus tried to keep her tone light, but in reality she was worried about her comrade, as this was very out of character for her.

"Let me know if you need any help. Or if maybe you want to, I dunno, get together or something," Flack was trying to remain nonchalant, but could tell by the snort Hawkes had given him that he as doing a poor job of it. Obviously the former ME had been spending too much time with Messer.

"Detective, are you missing me?" Gus said, chewing on her lip and trying to contain her grin.

"Hey you got a nice place and it is close to work, that's all," Flack said, trying to maintain the slightest semblance of his tough guy act.

It was Gus' turn to snort, "yeah right, my place, that's what you are missing. Am I too assume that since I haven't been there to do all the paperwork that you are most likely working all weekend?"

"I think I have Sunday off, but..." Flack trailed off... "I'm taking the kids from the center to play hockey with Danny," Flack volunteered "and then we were going to hang out and then I was probably-"

Gus cut him off "I don't need your itinerary, blue eyes, I swear. Have fun and hopefully this stinking trial or at least my part of it will be over soon and we can get back to...well as normal as we can be."

Flack took a deep breath, letting Gus' words sink and evaluating their genuineness, "I hope so. Look, I can do without sleep, why don't we catch breakfast on Sunday morning before I have to meet the kids?"

"Hey now buddy, part of the reason you haven't been staying over is so I can sleep, so I am not letting you go without it," Gus said, not wanting him to go any more sleep deprived than he was usually when working cases, but also wanting nothing more in the world to just see him for the briefest of times.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

* * *

Gus tried Stella several more times and finally gave up calling and found herself knocking on Stella's door. Her friend answered only after she banged persistently. Disheveled and clad in a huge, fuzzy robe, Stella swung the door open and stared vacantly at Gus, but did not make movement to let the younger woman in.

"Stel, what's going on, you stood me up!" Gus said studying her normally all together colleague, had Stella been crying?

"Just a bad day, sorry, I forgot about meeting you, I should have called," Stella said, still not moving back or making any allusions to hospitality.

"You wanna talk about it?" Gus asked, quietly, trying to not let too much concern sound in her voice, knowing it would cause Stella to shut down.

"Not tonight, I just really want to be alone," Stella replied, her body tense and standoffish.

Gus nodded, knowing the space Stella in was not a good one, one she had been in too many times herself, but also knowing how much she hated when people tried to push their way in. "Maybe this weekend then?" Gus asked, not wanting to pressure the other woman.

Stella just gave a small shrug, "Yeah, maybe so." Gus turned to leave when Stella called out, "Wait, Gus, I'm just...in a bad space right now. You know, hormones or something. Maybe we can go shopping this weekend?"

Gus turned back, plastered a hopefully not too fake smile on her face, she had been hoping for something for substantive. "That sounds great! Saturday?"

"Sure, see you then?"

"Yep, night Stel, call me if you wanna," Gus turned out and walked quickly away, but dreading going back home alone.

Court recessed early on Friday, something that did not shock Gus in the least, nor had she been called, something else that did not surprise her in the least. What did come as a shock to her was the call she received on Friday afternoon from Deputy Commissioner Brown. "Er, hello, sir, how can I help you?" Gus fought getting tongue tied, trying to imagine why such a high level of administration would be calling her, and figuring there was no way it could be good.

"Detective Broussard, I was just calling to see how you are doing, wondering if you are missing the field yet?"

"Um yes, I believe I am, Commissioner."

"Well you never know how long these pesky trials can go, do you?" the man's voice was deep, and only a hair away from foreboding.

Gus felt her hackles rise, "No, no you don't."

"I assume you haven't been called to testify yet?"

"No, sir not yet, just a lot of waiting."

"And you are prepared for the stand? Ready to make the department look good?"

While phrased as questions, Gus had the feeling they were anything but, so she remain silent.

"How long have you been out in the field, Detective, you were originally hired on as staff psych, correct?"

"Yes, sir, I was, but it was decided that my talents were better utilized in the field."

"Rather unorthodox, isn't it? Though I've heard that you may be unorthodox in a number of ways."

"I am not sure what you have heard sir, but I do believe I do a damn good job as a cop and I try to play by the rules," Gus tried to not snap at her superior, but she desperately wanted him to get to his point.

"No doubt you are, your collar rate is impressive, I must say. And your evaluations are all impeccable. The only mar on your record at all is that unfortunate incident involving a civilian after that bombing last year and several accident reports."

Gus groaned, she had hoped the ghost of her punching Mr. Smith would not come back to haunt her, but she was curious as to why it was now.

"Not to worry detective, have to say I was a bit of a hothead back in the day myself, just don't usually see such aggression in beautiful young females. Of course we don't have that many of you on the force so..."

"Sir, not to be rude, but is there something I can assist you with?" Gus felt her patience running out and her eyebrow starting to twitch.

Commissioner Brown gave a chuckle, "straight to the point aren't you? I was just checking in, wanted to make sure everything was going well for you, that the attorneys weren't giving you too hard of a time. But I am sure you will be fine, given your background I know you can handle...lets call them delicate situations with the proper finesse."

"There is nothing to finesse, sir, I really only have minimal knowledge of the situation. I can only testify to my observances," Gus said each word through clenched teeth.

"But you are very observant, aren't you Detective, hazard of the job I suppose," the man still sounded jovial, a chuckle in his voice, but an undercurrent of warning.

"There are many hazard to the job, sir, but I don't think being observant is one of them," Gus tried to lighten her tone, giving a half-hearted chuckle at the end.

"I just want to make sure you don't get pushed around, don't say things you don't really mean. While I am sure you can take care of yourself, I just wanted to let you know there are people looking out for you, higher up."

Gus leaned her head into her hand, she wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a threat.

"Brass has their eye on you. And your partner..." he gave a pause, Gus blew her hair out of her face. "Two legacies, rising star partners, could almost be a television show. Though if it was they would probably have you sleeping together by now."

Gus turned the phone away to take a sharp intake of breath without him hearing. "Sir?" she interjected again.

"Right, right, sorry about that. Just wanted to make sure you are on the right track for your career, make yourself look good, make the department look good, make your partner look good and so on."

Gus could feel some things clicking into place, her instincts of who just might have been clientele of the brothel and then this 'friendly' little chat..."I do thank you so kindly for your concern, sir," Gus drawled it out in a low purr, hating herself once again, "but you don't have to worry about li'l ol' me. I was just a pretty face in the right place at the wrong time, I suppose," she giggled, trying to not gag herself.

The Commissioner leaned back in his desk, a grin spreading across his face. He had been concerned that the young detective might try to stick her nose into places it didn't belong and end up in a world of trouble if she landed a lot of very important people in some very hot water. Now he was sure she either didn't know anything or if she did, she was going to keep it to herself. Of course based on what he knew about the way things worked in New Orleans, he wasn't surprised she was smart enough to keep her mouth shut. "I am glad to hear that Miss Broussard. If you need anything, be sure to give my office a call, I'll have Audrey make a note to actually put you through. Take care, and give my best to your partner. His pops and I used to be pals back in the day."

Gus gulped and tittered out, "Sure thing, thank you so much for checking in on me, y'all sure do know how to make a girl feel part of a team." Gus hung up the phone and tried to not hurl it or her stomach contents.

Commissioner Brown hung up the phone and beckoned his sweet young secretary over for a quickie before he had to meet his wife for dinner. George always did have the best goods in his stable, too bad he was going down...


	41. Trials & Tribulations

_**A/N: Yes, this chapter is longer than most stories and could be a standalone, but I didn't know how else to edit it down. Oops. Enjoy.**_

**Chapter 93: See You Around**

Gus and Stella met for lunch at a bistro equidistant from each of their places. Gus could tell as soon as she walked in the door and spotted Stella shredding a napkin with haunted eyes that something bad was still going on. Gus slid into a chair across from the other woman and placed a hand over the one shredding the napkin. Stella pulled it away quickly.

"Stel, what happened?"

Stella just shook her head with such force her curls bounced all over, "I can't, I can't talk about it."

"Is it that NYU professor, did he turn into an asshole, I'll kick his ass!" Gus clenched her fists and rapped them on the table.

"No, not him, I haven't seen him in a while, he was...boring".

"Boring isn't bad..." Gus trailed off, she wasn't about to let Stella sidetrack this, no matter how good at it she was. "Stella, I know you freaked out at work and then you stood me up, and no offense but you looked like you have been mauled by a gator when I came by your place. Tell me!"

"I can't."

Gus leaned forward to look into her friend's green eyes and dropped her voice low and soothing, "Stella, I get if you can't talk to me, but promise me you will talk to someone, Mac, a therapist, I don't care but it hurts me that you are hurting."

Stella's eyes started to shine with tears, she took a deep breath, obviously trying to compose herself. Finally she spoke, her voice wavering, "I think, I think I might get fired."

Gus looked at Stella in complete shock, "What? Stella have you been smoking crack in your off hours? You are the best CSI I know. Mac would never fire you, you are like his arms or something!"

"He may not have a choice," Stella said, absently pulling at her curls. Gus didn't say anything, knowing Stella would most likely fill the silence when she was ready. Finally Stella leaned in and dropped her voice to a near whisper, "I got cut on this case we just wrapped up."

Gus blinked, trying to figure out how that would get Stella fired, god knew she had been scraped, bumped and bruised on, well nearly every case she had worked.

"The vic was HIV positive," Stella said so softly, Gus had to strain to hear her. Gus was still a little perplexed, not having been at the scene to know about all the glass and blood. "I got tested, but it is a long window before I know for sure. I don't know if I will be able to continue working," Stella said, just as quietly, but with a look of relief crossing her face.

Gus knew that look, she had seen it in many clients over the years, happy to have unburdened themselves of a deep secret, even if the telling did nothing to take care of the problem. Gus clasped Stella's hands, not letting her pull away. "Stella, I am here for you, Mac will be there for you. You won't get fired and statistically speaking, you have nothing to worry about. Though I know you will anyway. But you can't keep this burden to yourself."

Stella just nodded her head, "I know you are right, but I can't talk to anyone about it right now. I just have to process it on my own first".

"That's a lot to process alone, Stel".

"Just for a little bit, a week or so and then I'll talk to Mac".

"Promise?"

"Promise. So tell me how the trial is going".

"Well there is this bench in the hallway, we've become besties" Gus snarked. Stella laughed, it was good to see her smile. Gus launched into the tale of the smarmy attorney and her call from the Commissioner.

When she was done, Stella looked at Gus with concern, "sounds like this is a big deal. It also sounds like you've been threatened".

"I would say warned, look Stella, I know you and Mac always love to stand up for the underdog and fight for what is right, but I know my place on this one and it is to keep my mouth shut". Stella started to speak, but Gus put up a hand, "please no boss or motherly speeches, I don't need them. I love my job and I am not going to jeopardize my career or possibly Flack's by speaking on speculation".

"You done?" Stella asked.

"Yes", Gus squeaked, not liking the look in Stella's eye.

"I was going to say, go with your gut on this one, these are some pretty powerful people you are dealing with and while you may not like the game, sometimes you have to play it. But don't tell Mac you are, he wouldn't deal with it very well".

"That's an understatement" Gus stated dryly and then switching gears, "So about that shopping?"

"Yes, please, I want to go buy this gorgeous purple suede blazer I have had my eye on for months," Stella said with a slight twinkle in her eye.

What seemed like hours and, to Gus, good bit of torture later, they both had filled their arms with shopping bags and were in seemingly better spirits.

* * *

Gus arrived home later that evening, bags in hand and was debating what to do with her Saturday night since Stella had said she wanted more alone time and everyone else on the planet was once again busy. As she was contemplating the contents of the Styrofoam boxes in her fridge, her phone rang with an unknown number.

"Detective Broussard," she answered.

"You haven't called, kitten, I'm shocked," said a voice Gus didn't place right away.

"Excuse me? Who is this?"

"Detective, I am not usually forgotten so quickly, but I suppose you have been pre-occupied. It's Mark Muller".

"Mr. Muller, are you aware that by even calling me you could be placed in contempt of court for witness tampering? Or do you not know your witness list from a hole in the ground?"

"Ah you mean the George Hansen case? I'm not actually working that one, just stop in from time to time for moral support".

"Still don't you think this might be a conflict of interest? Besides the fact that I am seeing someone".

"Funny, you don't seem to be".

"What does that mean?"

"You come and go alone, spend a lot of time alone as far as I can tell".

"Have you been following me?" Gus felt her throat tighten up, fear clawing at her chest.

"Following sounds so ominous, doesn't it? I prefer researching. I just want to get to know you a little better Dr. Broussard, that isn't such a bad thing".

Gus felt her stomach clench, why kind of detective was she that she hadn't noticed someone following her? Stella knew right away when Reed had been. But then again, she had mostly been sitting in the courthouse and going straight home, and while normal New York defensive, she certainly hadn't put her full antennae out lately, preferred to save that for actual cases.

"I am a good guy if you get to know me. I treat my lady friends right, take them nice places, show them a good time, send them flowers".

With that, Gus' door buzzer sounded. She gasped dropping her phone and running to the intercom, grateful that the door had been fixed and the old people stopped opening it. "Yes?" she asked, trying to not sound panicked.

"I have a delivery for an Augusta Broussard".

"What kind of delivery? I wasn't expecting anything."

"Flowers, I'm from Starbright Floral Design over on W. 28th".

Gus didn't respond, instead went to gather her gun and creds from the table, noticing her caller had hung up. "Freak" she muttered, trudging downstairs. She kept one hand on her gun as she opened the door to the delivery boy, who was really just that, some acne faced teenager who looked very unimpressed with having to wait for her to come to the door.

"Here," he said, shoving the flowers at her. Gus brought the bouquet inside, setting it on a table in the buildings entranceway.

It was an interesting arrangement to say the least of dark plum calla lilies and black magic roses. Posh, expensive and sort of macabre. Gus felt her flesh crawl as she removed the card from the flowers._ See ya round, kitten_ was all it read.

Gus left the flowers there and went back to her apartment, punching up Flack's number with shaking hands. "I kinda have a problem," Gus said, her voice unsteady as he answered.

"That doesn't sound good," Flack said, catching the fear he could tell Gus was trying to hide. Unfortunately he was also standing at a crime scene and couldn't talk.

"That attorney, he just sent me flowers".

"Gus, having an admirer is hardly a problem," Flack attempted to keep annoyance out of his voice, this was not like Gus to call him for something so silly.

"Flack!" Gus snipped and took a drink of whiskey, "I think he's tied into the Hansen case somehow and I think he has been following me"

"You want me to put a unit at your place?" Flack said, feeling a shiver run down his spine, he should have known it was something bigger than some guy hitting on her.

"I don't know, just yet. But I told him I was seeing somebody and he knew I had been coming and going alone."

"Dammit!" Flack swore, waving off the crime scene tech who was trying to get his attention, he thought for a minute and then said, "I'll run the guy or have Parker run the guy. I just got called out to a scene otherwise I would come over. Call Danny, have him come and pick you up and take you back to his place. Do not go home tonight. If this guy is watching your place, I want him to see you with someone".

"What if Danny's busy?"

"Messer ain't busy, he's too busy pouting over Monroe being gone." Gus closed her eyes and tried to not panic. "You still there, sunshine?" Flack asked, his voice soft.

"Yeah, its just, this sucks".

"Yeah it does" Flack ran his hand through his hair, feeling powerless, looking around he said, "Gus, I love you, be careful. And call Danny."

"I will, I promise" Gus said, feeling her heart catch.

Gus hung up and quickly tried Danny's cell, chanting "Pick-up, pick-up" as it went from ring to ring. Voice mail. "Crap!" she said as her phone rang in from Mark again. "Please stop calling me" she said.

"That's no way to thank a guy for flowers, didn't your parents treat you manners Augusta? I thought Southern Belles were supposed to be full of hospitality?"

"I guess I have been in the city for too long, because you need to screw off!" Gus snapped.

Gus fought off the spinning in her head and tried Danny's home number, he picked it up on the first ring, "Messer," he answered. "Oh thank god, Danny" Gus choked out, trying to not cry.

"BB, I just hung up with Flack, heard you need rescuing," Danny tried to keep his tone joking, but he was worried for his friend, especially after the frantic tone Flack had in his phone call.

"Can you come and get me? I don't mean to ruin your Saturday night, it's just this creep and this case and Flack wants me not here and..." Gus trailed off, fighting for breath as her intercom buzzed again.

"I'll be there in a flash Broussard, you ain't ruining anything," Danny said, before sliding his gun into his holster and grabbing his car keys.

Gus threw some things into her tote and waited on Danny, taking a moment to close the drapes and blinds around her apartment, hating shutting out the city. She jumped in the air when her intercom buzzed at the same time as her cell phone. She sighed when she saw the caller was Danny. "Broussard," she answered, trying to sound composed.

"I'm here, and it appears all clear," Danny said.

Gus buzzed him in and threw open the door a couple of minutes later as soon as she saw him through the peephole.

Danny took one look at Gus and felt a shiver, she was paler than he had ever seen her, and looked beyond frazzled. "This case is bad isn't it?"

"I damn well guess so," Gus said, feeling the world spin.

"Steady there, old girl. Let's get you out of here," Danny said, righting her while he handed her her coat.

Gus flashed him a small and forced smile. "Thanks" she said, shrugging into the coat and locking the door.

Danny had parked illegally out front, but had thrown his "on duty" pass up. Gus quickly slipped into the truck, her eyes darting around. "You don't see him do ya?" Gus shook her head, forcing a puff of air out of her lungs.

"I gotta warn you the place is a wreck" Danny said on the way over.

"When isn't it?" Gus said with a smirk.

"Was that almost a smile, Gus?" he teased, happy to see her looking less pale. Gus rolled her eyes, but didn't comment until Danny opened the door to his place, which was indeed a wreck.

* * *

**Chapter 94: Secret Lair**

"Good god Messer, do you ever clean?" Gus said kicking a path through dirty clothes and takeout boxes and other boy detritus.

"Only when girls come over", Danny remarked. Gus shot him a look. "What? You're not like a girl, girl."

"Thanks, Dan-o, appreciate that" Gus said trying to find a sofa under sporting equipment and magazines.

"You know what I mean," Danny said exasperated and getting them both beers. Gus grunted and twisted off the top of her beer, flicking the cap towards the trashcan and missing. "Except you throw like one," Danny joked, flicking his straight in with ease, "plus, Flack would kick my ass if I ever looked twice at you. He made that pretty damn clear a long time ago".

"Really?" Gus raised her eyebrows and chewed on a fingernail.

"Donnie boy has had it bad for you since the first day he met you, Broussard. Don't mess him up," Danny said in a warning tone.

"Wasn't planning on it," Gus said, reaching to throw a pile of trash away.

"Good" Danny said with a nod, "you don't have to clean though".

"I am not spending the night in a pig sty" Gus said, grimacing at the food she found on a plate on the floor.

"It's not that bad" Danny protested. Gus shoved the plate at him without a word. "Alright, so maybe it is"

"Obviously it has been some time since you had a girl girl over," Gus said, heading to the kitchen, cursing as she hit her hip on the pool table along the way. "Dammit Messer, most people put a dining table in their dinning room".

"I'm not a dinner party kind of guy," he called picking up his dirty laundry.

Gus was filling the sink with hot, sudsy water debating the merits of throwing his dishes away and buying him new ones when she called out, "so how do you afford this place again?"

"Asks the girl who lives on a private park" Danny called back.

"I will take you down, Messer! Just because I have been fiscally responsible and happened to have owned property that quadrupled in value does not mean-" Gus was caught in the back of the head with a pair of balled up socks. She turned and flicked suds on him, "nice shot, but not cool" she said narrowing her eyes.

"Rent control. The lease has been passed around my family for years. So I get to spend my money on toys instead of rent."

"Kind of like Flack's arrangement."

"Yeah except I do have to pay some rent and I don't have to worry about any siblings or cousin's or whatnot trying to crash here unless they want to sleep on the pool table. Though it does sleep pretty well if ya know what I mean".

Gus shuddered and pulled a face, "There is no way I am ever playing pool with you again!"

Danny snickered, "I get it professionally cleaned".

"You should try that for the whole apartment," Gus said, rinsing another plate.

Later after making Danny's apartment mostly presentable, and chowing down on pizza Gus slumped in the corner of the sofa, her knees curled up to her chest. "You okay?" Danny asked, flipping through tv channels.

"Yeah, just wondering about the case. And sorry I ruined your night".

"You'll be fine" Danny said, ducking when Gus threw a cushion at him. "and you didn't ruin my night, I was just hanging out..." he paused, looked at Gus and then admitted, "...hoping Montana was going to call".

"Have you talked to her much?" Gus asked, truly curious because Lindsay had not mentioned it in their conversations.

"Not too much. She left me a card when she left and I've talked to her a coupla times, but I don't wanna push ya know?"

Gus smiled, "oh, I know," thinking of how many times she had run from Flack.

Danny caught the look in his friend's eyes, "You really love him dontcha?"

"Yeah, I guess I really do," Gus said with more assurance than she ever though she could muster.

"I just don't get why it can't be that easy for Montana and me".

Gus snorted with laughter, "easy, you think its been easy? Do you ever actually talk to Flack?"

"You've kind of been an off-limits topic, Gus," Danny said, going to get them another couple of beers.

"Well it hasn't been easy and it's not gonna be easy for you. But it will be worth it, in my opinion. And take it from me, you gotta keep at it, even when she pushes you away."

"I have been."

"Well don't stop now. But don't push her too hard either".

Danny rolled his eyes, "women, why do you have to be so complicated?"

"Keeps you men on your toes," Gus said going over to the pool table to rack the balls.

A knock sounded heavy on the door and Gus froze, panic creeping into her paling face. Danny went to the door, hand on gun, and looked through the peephole. His posture relaxed as he unlocked the door, Gus' didn't until he opened it all the way saying, "Man you coulda called first so you didn't get shot!"

"Just wanted to make sure you weren't putting the moves on my woman, Messer," Flack surveyed the room, "and good thing I did seeing as you actually cleaned for her". Gus wanted to throw herself into Flack's arms but didn't want to be that girl, so she just sheepishly waved at him instead.

"It was all her," Danny said thumbing in Gus' direction.

"You cleaned his place?" Flack asked closing the distance between them. Gus just nodded and Flack drew her into a huge hug, "you're a brave one aren't ya?" Gus didn't respond as she inhaled the scent of him, the wool of his coat scratching her cheek, she fought down tears she didn't know she had been holding back.

"Do I need to leave you two alone? Clear the pool table?" Danny asked, feeling more than a bit like a third wheel. The pair shot him an evil look.

"I thought you were working?" Gus asked giving him a quick nuzzle.

"I am, and I have to get back, but I wanted to stop by," Flack shrugged, hating that he had to leave her, but knowing she was in good hands with Danny.

"Thanks," she said, not wanting him to go, but knowing he had to.

"I'll come pick you up at the end of my shift, take you home".

"'Alright."

"Let her win a game or two, okay, Messer?" Flack said, walking back to the door.

"Let her?" Danny and Gus quipped at the same time as Flack let himself out.

"What's wrong with you, Broussard, you don't normally suck this bad," Danny teased as Gus sunk the eight ball yet again before its time.

Gus grimaced, "I guess I am just worried about the trial".

"And you keep looking at your phone like it is a bomb, maybe yous should just turn it off," he suggested, pointing the cue at her.

Gus nodded, walking over to her phone and powering it off.

"Anything you see in there you wanna talk about?" Danny asked, his face concerned. Gus sighed, but didn't talk. "Look, Gus, I know what it is like to get mixed up in things and end up over your head and sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do," he gestured in such a way that made Gus believe that he did know what she was going through, probably more than anyone else on the team with their mostly squeaky clean backgrounds. Danny continued, "So if you ever want to talk about it, you can, and it won't go any further, I swear on my grandmother's grave." He made a quick sign of the cross that she had to smile at.

"I will if I need to Danny, thanks".

"Good then, now if you don't mind, it is late and I need my beauty sleep. You want the couch or the bed?"

"Whens the last time you changed the sheets on your bed?" Gus asked. Danny's face became one of concentration. "Yeah, I thought so, I'll take the couch".

* * *

"Hey there sunshine." Gus barely registered the voice in her ear, swatting at the hand in her hair and mumbling, "Guhngr."

"Gus, wake up, come on."

Gus felt someone shake her shoulder and bolted upright, knocking into Flack's skull with a crack. "Ow!" she whimpered, rubbing at the welt already forming.

"You got a hard head, you know that?" Flack said rubbing his temple.

"Like you don't," Gus said looking around confused, "what time is it?"

"Late or early, depending,"" Flack whispered, still crouched beside her.

Gus shook her head, feeling a bit cobwebby, "how'd you get in?"

"Messer gave me a key forever ago when he went on vacation. Let me crash here".

"Tell me you didn't use the pool table as a bed too," Gus muttered under her breath.

"What?" Flack said looking confused and then a moment of realization followed by a look of disgust, "Yeesh, no".

Gus yawned and stretched strained to see the clock, "did you solve the case already?" she asked.

"Didn't have to, Sid ruled it accidental. So I bugged off shift, I'll catch up on the paperwork later," he shot her a sly look, "or save it for you".

"Gee thanks" Gus said throwing the sheet back.

"You didn't have to sleep in your clothes, sunshine, I am certain Messer knows enough to behave himself".

"I was cold, and he doesn't appear to have any blankets that have seen the wash this decade," Gus said, slipping into her sneakers.

"That doesn't shock me".

"You two are definitely on opposite ends of the cleanliness spectrum," Gus said, landing a quick kiss on Flack's cheek.

He wrapped her into his arms, kissing the top of her head, "come on, let me get you home." Flack felt Gus immediately stiffen in his arms, "my home, Gus. We can catch a couple more hours of sleep before I have to be at the Center".

Gus relaxed slightly, "I hate this. I can't believe I didn't pick up on it before. How can I be such a crap detective?"

Flack put a finger to her lips, "Shhhh, you ain't a crap detective, but you might be a dead one if you wake up Danny." Gus just nodded, grabbing her bag and following Flack out.

Arriving at Flack's place, he unlocked the door, making another 'be quiet motion' as his sister was sprawled out asleep on the pullout couch in the living room.

"Sam would rather sleep on your pullout than at home?" Gus whispered as they crept up the stairs.

"Sam would rather sleep here for free than pay rent to our father who is insisting on her fiscal responsibility," Flack whispered back, leading her by her hand up the stairs.

"So it takes me getting followed to finally be able to see Don Flack's secret lair, huh?" Gus quipped as they stood outside his room.

"I can take you back to your place, you know!" Flack quipped but stopped seeing the fear flick behind her eyes, this guy and case had shaken her badly. Flack pushed open the door to his room, letting Gus go in first.

Gus blinked, surprised at how big it was and figured that the house was originally more than a two bedroom place. It was definitely a male space, but not in a juvenile pin-up girl kind of way. Pretty much it looked like how Gus' had always figured Flack's place would have looked had he had his own apartment. The only surprise was the amount of books on the bookshelves.

"Yes, I am a closet reader, not another word," Flack said coming up behind her as she was studying the titles on the bookshelves, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I didn't say a thing".

"Didn't have to," he replied, kissing her neck, "now stop gawking, we need sleep," he said, folding back the covers on the bed.

"Fine," Gus grumbled, slipping down to just her t-shirt and underwear.

Flack gulped as she snaked her bra off and clamored up on the bed. 'Sleep, you both need actual sleep, down boy' he said to himself, stripping down to his undershirt and boxers.

Gus snuggled into Flack's bed, marveling at how comfortable it was, "Flack, how can you sleep at my place, your bed is amazing!" she sighed, turning over to curl up on what felt like a cloud.

"In case you hadn't noticed sunshine, you tend to be in your bed, that trumps my mattress any day," he replied, curling around her, happy to be keeping her safe.

"Night, Flack and thanks."

"It's more morning, but sweet dreams and no problem," Flack said, lifting her hair to kiss the back of her neck and falling quickly into a dead sleep.

When Gus woke up, it was bright out and the birds were noisily chirping outside Flack's window. He was missing, which didn't surprise her in the least, but he left sweats for her on his pillow and a note that stating _Don't go home without me! Coffee's ready downstairs. -F._ Gus smiled to herself, slipped on the sweats and crept downstairs.

Sam was still splayed out on the pullout, sleeping the kind of sleep that Gus couldn't attain without a lot of booze or a prescription. Gus tried to remember the last time she slept like that, couldn't, pulled her hair up into a ponytail and headed into the kitchen where a full pot of coffee was waiting.

Bobby was slumped at the kitchen table looking more than a little green around the gills. "Hey," he groaned, into his coffee.

"Late night?"

"Yeah, you could say that. I just got in as Donnie was leaving."

"Have you been to bed yet?" Gus asked praying he wasn't going to hurl on her. Bobby shook his head no, stopping mid-shake. "You need grease" Gus said, trying to take pity on the boy, but knowing he got himself into his hangover. "You got to learn to hold your drink better, sugar," Gus said, surveying the contents of the fridge.

"I can hold it fine!" Bobby protested, "I was at a friend's house to watch the fight and we had a few beers and then we started playing some video games and then someone decided we should start doing shots and then some girls came over and we ended up playing poker so then we kept drinking and..." Bobby trailed off, his head resting on the table, "and now the world won't stop spinning. Make it stop Gus" he whined into the top.

"Aw you poor thing" Gus dripped, pulling out food and only marginally trying to not bang around too much. "Here, take these, Gus said grabbing a bottle of Tylenol off the counter and pouring him a huge glass of water, "tell me you didn't drive as I hate to point out that your cousin and I are cops".

"Oh please" Bobby made a face, "I am not an idiot."

"Just checking," Gus huffed, cracking eggs into a bowl, scrambling them with more force than needed.

"Why are you here?" Bobby huffed back.

"Sor-ee do you need to see my invitation?" Gus snapped and then took a deep breath, "sorry, Bobby, I'm sort of a witness on a case I worked a few months back and now I sort of have someone following me because of it before I testify and I guess I am a little on edge".

"Whoa!" Bobby said, staring at her entranced.

"It is not nearly as cool as it sounds" Gus said, flipping over the frying bacon.

"Yeah right, my life is so boring compared to your and Donnie's" Bobby said, drinking the water and trying to will the ground to stop spinning.

"So tell me what is going on in your life," Gus said, still making breakfast. Bobby chatted about what was going on his life, and Gus was happy to have something to focus on other than the Hansen trial or Mark Muller.

Bobby dug into the food with gusto and after clearing his plate said, "If you keep cooking, you can stay as long as you want".

"Thanks, I think" Gus said, pouring more coffee for herself.

"I'm gonna hit the hay, wanna play with the Wii later?"

"Sure" Gus said with a laugh as Sam stumbled to the coffeemaker, shooting death stares at them both.

"You could wake the dead," she groaned, sucking down coffee.

"If I could, it would make my job a lot easier" Gus quipped, sliding what was going to be her plate at Sam, "Breakfast?" she asked.

Sam lit up, "yeah! How long are you staying?" Gus rolled just rolled her eyes and waved to Bobby.

Gus and Bobby were embroiled in a football game on game console when Flack arrived back home. "Made yourself at home, I see" Flack teased, noticing that Gus was winning by more than a little and Bobby was sulking.

"How were the kidlets?" she asked doing a little happy dance at scoring the extra point on a kick.

"The usual. They suck at hockey though" Flack came over and grabbed the controllers from his cousin.

"Hey!" Bobby protested.

"Get lost, kid, not like you were doing that great anyway".

"Fine, fine, I don't want to see you guys making out anyway" Bobby said backing out of the room as Gus and Flack shot him angry glares.

Flack was concentrating on the game when he said, "Your phone's off". Gus didn't answer. "You're worried that guy will keep calling".

"Maybe".

"It's alright to be freaked out by this Gus".

"I am more worried about the Deputy Commissioner".

"What about the Deputy Commissioner?" Flack asked, dropping the controller on the sofa and sliding down to the floor beside Gus.

"He called me on Friday."

"And you didn't tell me because?"

"You've been busy. And it was just a friendly little warning reminder".

"You think this Mark guy is just trying to spook you before you testify or do you think it is something more serious?"

"I dunno, did you run him?"

"Parker did. Couple of speeding tickets and a 10-50"

"No assaults or DV charges?" Flack shook his head. "Any complaints to the bar?"

"Not that Parker said, I'll check the full file tomorrow".

"It's probably just the case then. I hope."

Gus shivered, Flack pulled her close. "You want to stay here?"

"Nah" Gus shrugged and squared her shoulders, "I'm not going to let some attorney asshole scare me out of my place. He seems harmless".

Flack studied her carefully, knowing she could handle herself, but still not sure what to make of the man who had been following her. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure".

"You want me to take you now?" Flack asked her.

"I can take the train. You must be exhausted".

"I can sleep later."

"Unless you get called".

"So? Come on, I'll take you. Even stay if you ask me to," he dimpled standing up.

"Don't play coy, Flack" Gus teased, "of course I want you to stay." Gus held out her hand for Flack to help her up.

* * *

**Chapter 95: Trials and Tribulations**

They arrived back at Gus' building, Mrs. Potter was in the lobby, rearranging the flowers that had been sent to Gus. Gus felt her skin crawl at the sight, Flack pulled her against him.

"Oh Gus dearie, you had someone looking for you earlier. A young attorney, I assumed you work together," she shot a look from Gus to Flack, unsure of what the couple's arrangement was.

"You didn't let him in, did you Mrs. Potter?"

Mrs. Potter flushed and stammered, "Well, I, he..."

Flack went over to the woman, towering over her, "when was this?"

"Earlier this morning, he said he had some papers to drop off, I figured, he gave me his card. Oh dear, did I do something wrong?"

Flack and Gus exchanged a look and called for the elevator. "Do me a favor, don't let anyone else into the building, you hear me?" Flack said, his tone and eyes sending all the warning Mrs. Potter would ever need.

"Crap!" Gus said, kicking at the elevator as soon as the doors closed.

"You need an alarm," Flack said, trying to keep his cool.

"A little late, don't ya think? And I didn't think I needed one".

"This is New York, everyone needs one," Flack said as the elevators slid open. At her door, Flack pulled out his weapon and studied the door. "Stand here!" he ordered.

"I know how to clear a place, Flack!" she hissed back.

"Doesn't look tampered," he said, staring at the lock and pulling out his keys. He turned the lock, but noticed that the key stuck, something it hadn't ever done before, "Crap!" he swore.

Gus drew her weapon, "I'll take low,"

"Fine," he said swinging open the door, "NYPD!" he shouted. Gus gasped upon entering, crouched low and almost dropped her weapon.

Someone had obviously been in there, and while it didn't look like a robbery, the place was definitely trashed. Books dumped from shelves, tables, upended, mirrors and picture frames broken. Most disturbing was the spray-painted message over the mantle and across her television screen stating, "KEEP YOUR SILENCE!"

Flack cleared the apartment, while Gus stood frozen in shock. "It's clear, the damage seems to be here and in your office. The rest of the place looks untouched."

"Great," Gus said, sighing, "he didn't bring that with him," Gus said pointing at the spray-paint can, "it was under the kitchen sink."

"I'm calling it in," Flack said, dialing his phone.

"What for? We know who did it and why".

"Gus, come on, someone's been following you, he broke into your place and trashed it, don't you want him punished?"

"I doubt he was stupid enough to leave prints, he's a defense attorney for god's sake!"

"I want a file on this. And you need to call the judge and tell him what's been going on," Flack turned, giving his badge number to dispatch and relaying the information of the incident.

Gus crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot until he was done. "So they can declare a mistrial and I can go through this all again later? That sounds just great" Gus said, frustration playing across her face.

Her home phone rang and both jumped. "Put it on speaker" Flack called as she made her way to her office, "and be careful".

Gus couldn't find the phone, but pushed the speaker button on the base, which had been thrown off her desk, but was still connected to the wall outlet. "Broussard!" she barked.

"You sound so official, so cop like. Did you get my message?"

"Loud and clear, asshole".

"Not the name calling again, Augusta, that isn't nice".

"What do you want?"

Mark just laughed, a sound that chilled both Gus and Flack. Gus whipped the curtains that had been opened closed again. "What? Don't want me to see your gentleman caller? You are a busy girl, Augusta. One man picks you up, you don't come home and another one drops you off. Not very ladylike, I must say."

"Look, I got your message, though I got it without you having to break in and trash my place," Gus was trying to remain calm, but Flack could hear the strain in her voice.

"Break in and trash your place? I would do no such thing! I am a fine and upstanding citizen, a prominent member of the legal community from a very reputable firm. I am certain you can have those friends of yours from CSI look at your place but they won't find anything. Though there may be a report or two of a gang sighting in your neighborhood".

Gus growled and hissed through the line, "Listen Mark, I suggest you forget you met me, or where I live or you are going to be meeting some of the clients you couldn't get off behind bars and I am certain they will find some very creative ways to thank you for not getting them off".

"But you are very unforgettable, Augusta Broussard. Though I suppose I could be persuaded to move on to more willing parties say if a certain case ended in a mistrial."

Gus looked about ready to start swinging. Flack unplugged the phone from the wall, "don't answer it again until it is tapped and recorded."

"Flack, I am not having my line tapped!"

"Gus, you don't know this guy could be completely unstable".

"A master manipulator, yes. Suffering from a personality disorder, most assuredly, but he isn't crazy. Someone has made it clear to him that he stands to gain if the Hansen case is declared a mistrial. And so it probably will be thanks to your report," Gus glared at Flack.

"I don't think you are taking this serious enough!"

"And I don't think you get that this isn't really about me, it's about the connections that George Hansen has made!"

"I damn well hope you are right," Flack said, pulling her to him and squeezing her tightly.

They stayed like that until the knock sounded on her door. They both froze until they heard Mac's voice, saying "Gus, Flack, I'm coming in." Mac pushed open the door, gloved, kit in hand and also froze when he saw the state of Gus' apartment, two techs stopped behind him. His eyes shot over to his niece, steely and concerned at the same time, "Is this about the Hansen trial?" Gus nodded. "How long has it been going on?"

"Couple of days," Gus mumbled, feeling like a child in trouble as per usual when dealing with her uncle.

Flack moved between them, "dome attorney who works at the defense firm chatted her up a few days ago and apparently has been stalking her. Sent her flowers yesterday evening, did this some time today".

Mac nodded, directed the techs and started processing the scene, "call a locksmith, you need this lock changed, I think it has been compromised," he said, after taking apart the lock. Gus nodded, paling a bit. "You want me to get a clean-up crew in here?" Mac asked.

Gus shook her head, "no, I'd rather do it."

Mac gave Flack a look while Gus back was turned, Flack just raised his eyebrows. "I don't want you to stay here tonight. You can come to my place," Mac said, worried about how quickly this situation might escalate.

"I'll be fine," Gus said, not believing it even as the words came out of her mouth.

"I don't think you should stay here until you have talked to the judge," Mac pushed on, his voice still steady as always, but his eyes full of concern.

"I'll bring her home with m,e" Flack said, giving them both a look that made it clear he wasn't going to argue.

"Fine," the pair said in unison, with Gus flouncing off.

As Gus went to sit on her bed, burying her head in her hands, she knew something was amiss. Standing, she drew the covers back and found the surface of her bed covered with blood red roses, thorns still attached under the sheets. "Well those he brought," Gus mumbled. "er, Flack?" she called hesitantly.

"Yeah?" he said, appearing in the doorway.

"You might want to question Mrs. Potter a little more, seems she left out the fact that Mark was making another special delivery," Gus said, throwing back the bed covers, exposing the roses, covering her bed.

"Still sure it's not about you?" Flack asked, his brow furrowing.

",I am a little less sure now" Gus said, sliding open her closet door, "make that a lot less sure" she gasped.

"I cleared the closet" Flack said peering in not catching what she had seen.

"Looks like you get to go suit shopping, blue eyes," Gus chocked out, pointing to Flack's suits that had been slashed.

"Hey Mac, we found more for you to process," Flack said walking back down the hall and going to question Mrs. Potter.

"I don't really want to know why Don has suits hanging in your closet, do I?" Mac said, taking photographs.

"I don't really want to know what Peyton may have in yours," Gus quipped back, but refusing to make eye contact with him.

"She keeps nothing in there, as she has her own place where she lives. That is where her stuff stays. Hence my confusion over you telling me that Flack doesn't live here and yet his suits are in your closet where they now have been slashed at by someone who has been stalking you that I also didn't know about," Mac's voice remained calm, but his tone was anything but.

"Mac, please, don't do this now," Gus protested.

"Just how much are you keeping from me?" Mac asked staring her down until she looked at him.

"I already have told you Flack stays over sometimes. So what? As for the trial, I still think it some low blow tactics from the defense/"

"This seems more than just tactics, Gussie," he shot her a warning look, bagging the last of the flowers.

"I know, I think maybe it has gotten that way, but I don't think it was to begin with, I just-" Gus exhaled, "Look, I will talk to the judge tomorrow and I will also get a TPO against this guy. I'll stay at Flack's for a few days and hopefully this will all blow over. Alright?"

"Somehow, I doubt you are giving me a choice or say in the matter."

"Because, as I keep pointing out to you, I am not 14 anymore, I am an adult," Gus said squaring her shoulders and pulling herself to her full height.

Mac said nothing as he closed his kit, finally before he left the room he turned to her and said, "just be careful, Gussie," and gave her a quick hug. Gus slumped back on the bed, willing herself to not cry.

Flack came back in from getting correct information from Mrs. Potter who upon realizing that Gus was not dating the attorney, became a lot more forthcoming about what she had seen. Mac had already sent the techs downstairs.

Flack suddenly felt like he was about to get a lecture from a father before he took a girl to the prom, he cleared his throat, "Mac," he said quietly.

"Don," Mac answered, kit clenched in hand, "keep your eye on her. Take good care of her or so help me-" Mac cut off as the emotions crept into his voice.

"Approve of it or not, I love her, and I am not going to let anything happen to her. You hear me, Mac?"

Mac nodded and walked out.

After cleaning up as best they could, Gus went to go collect a few things. "You about ready, sunshine?" Flack asked, leaning on the door frame of Gus' bedroom.

"Yeah," she said, standing up dejectedly, "I hate that I have to leave though, I love this place".

"I know. I do too," Flack said, slipping an arm around her waist, "but you did say my bed is more comfortable," he dimpled down at her.

She tried to keep things light and joked, "but I'm not very good a keeping quiet, Flack, why do you think I picked a place filled with old people?"

"I can kick my family out, don't you worry," Flack said, practically pulling her out of the apartment before she would insist on staying.

* * *

Gus didn't let Flack kick his siblings out, and they spent a low key evening at his place, watching movies with Sam and Bobby, eating what leftover's Sam had been sent home with after going to grandma Irene's for dinner.

Later lying in bed and happy that Flack hadn't been called in, and betting her uncle had something to do with that, Gus turned to Flack and said, "I'm sorry you've been dragged into this".

Flack rolled towards her and gave her such a serious look that she drew in a quick intake of air. "Gus you haven't dragged me into anything. It's still a package deal. When are you going to get that it is all part of our partnership?"

"I'm sorry I still have trouble believing in true partnership."

"I'm sorry you do too, now come here," he said, scooping her onto his chest.

"I guess I have to give you keys to the new lock, huh?" Gus said after he kissed her senseless.

"I guess you do" he said, with a dimpled smirk, kissing her again. "So you are going to talk to the judge in the morning?" Flack asked after they came up for air.

"Yeah. It's not right, no matter what I had decided to say or not, they have overstepped their bounds. I am not going to be pushed around by some boys' club who think they have all the power in the world."

"That's my girl," Flack said, smiling.

"Unfortunately they do have some power when it comes to our careers, so I hope I am not shooting us in the foot," Gus said soberly.

"Gus, it's not like they will demote us to beat cops. Besides if they try anything, I know a few crime reporters who would love a story like this."

"You sure, I know you have worked damn hard at getting where you are on the force, and I don't want my mess up to take you down."

"You haven't messed up anything!" Flack's voice cracked with emotion. "You did a UC job you never should have done and now you are getting punished for maybe seeing some things you shouldn't have and they know you have power and knowledge and they are scared you might use it. You have the upper hand here!" Gus closed her eyes and sighed. Flack moved over her, placing his hands on either side of her head, "Look at me," he growled. She obliged, unable to say no to that voice. "I've got your back, always. You've got mine. Partners, 'til the end, got it?" he growled out each word, slowly and Gus was caught in the deep blue of his eyes. She nodded slowly and he responded by growling into her ear, "now see if you can remain silent, detective," and led a trail of kisses down her body.

* * *

Before court was called into session the next morning, Gus found herself at the judges chambers pouring out her story to him.

"And you are sure this is not just some admirer, Detective?"

"I may have believed that until my apartment was vandalized, your Honor," she said, sliding the report she had received from Mac, including some very persuading photographs.

"And you say this person works for the defense firm?"

"Has since he graduated from law school," Gus said, adding information received from Flack and Parker to the stack.

"Do you have proof that the defendant is behind this tampering?"

"I wasn't aware I needed proof, your Honor" Gus said, feeling bile rise in her throat, surely this judge was not also a client of Hansen's, "but I do think this is something both the prosecution and the defense should know about," she said, pulling herself straighter in her seat.

"You are aware that either could call for a mistrial."

"Or you could grant one as well, I am aware."

"And that does not necessarily mean Mr. Hansen will be tried again."

"Your honor, I believe double jeopardy would only be attached if there is prosecutorial misconduct intended to provoke a mistrial. If the defendant consents to a mistrial, a retrial is not generally not barred. Sir."

"Detective, have you attended law school?"

"Er, no sir, but I do know my way around a law library or two," Gus gave the judge a stoney glare.

"And you believe Mr. Hansen will agree to a mistrial?"

"I think he might want to avoid a press scandal that could be called jury tampering that would definitely lead to a mistrial and might make it harder for him to receive a fair trial in the future."

"Is that a veiled threat to the defendant, Detective, I would hate to hold you in contempt of court," the judge glared back and in that instant Gus knew for sure he had been a client of the brothel.

She refused to back down, "no sir, I just know from experience working other cases what sorts of things the media likes to latch on to and since this," she tapped on the report of her apartment, "is now a matter of public record, as will be the TPO I plan on getting on Mr. Muller, I just think perhaps you may want to consider declaring a mistrial in advance."

"I am not going to have some cop tell me what to do in my courtroom!" the judge roared at her. Gus still didn't react, despite the fact that she was shaking like a leaf inside and was concerned this might end her career and possibly Flack's. Gus sat still and silent until the judge calmed down. "Well, I will just review the information given to me and rule on it as I see fit. Though I suggest you don't stray too far from the courtroom, Detective.;"

"Wouldn't dream of it, your Honor," Gus said, standing up, chin held high.

Late that afternoon, after wearing a furrow in the marble tile in front of the courtroom, Gus head a commotion from within. A few gavel bangs later, one of the ADA's came rushing outside and grabbed Gus by the arm, pulling her around the corner.

"The judge just declared a mistrial and I think Hansen is going to take a plea, did you have anything to do with this, Detective?"

Gus tried to not smile at the ADA and instead attempted a vacant and gaping look, "what, me? Come on Hamilton, I am barely above a beat cop, how could I have anything to do with it?"

"Well there was a charge of witness tampering tacked on and it's not like there are a hell of a lot of witnesses speaking out against Hansen." Gus remained quiet, she wasn't about to admit to anything. "You aren't going to tell me are you?"

"I plead the fifth."

"I don't think that applies here, Broussard."

"Yeah well just the same, I think my brass would rather me back in the field catching bad guys than walking the halls of this damn courthouse," Gus waved behind her back, walking away, a grin playing on her face.

* * *

Not knowing where else to go, she hailed a cab back towards the precinct, deciding to swing by the lab first to update her overly worried uncle.

However, upon arriving, everyone was either missing in action or well absorbed in work. Groaning, she turned to head down to homicide, not wanting to go home alone before calling an alarm company and a locksmith. "Damn you, Muller," she grumbled.

"Figured you would be happy to be out of court there, Gus," Sheldon said, coming out of the canteen with a coffee.

"Yeah, but just realized that the world hasn't stopped even if I was on hold for a week," she said with a grimace.

"Well can you stay on hold long enough for a cup of coffee? I got a cold case I would love to consult with you on," Sheldon grinned at her, stopping short of batting his eyelashes.

"You are incorrigible, you know that, Sheldon?"

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"Of course it is" Gus said, shaking her head, "but I want real coffee".

"Works for me, let me grab my coat and tell Stella I'll be back, meet you at the coffee shop, then?"

"No problem."

Sheldon met Gus and they spent time discussing not only the cold case, but also catching up on what had been happening with each other. "Sorry I was working on Saturday," Sheldon said, his eyes wide with concern after Gus dove into her court/stalker story.

Gus tried to look nonplussed, "it should be over now, I hope," she sighed, checking her watch, "Crap, how did it get so late? Now I am gonna have to wait until tomorrow to get people out or pay a fortune for a 24-hour locksmith."

"Do you want me to see you home?"

Gus felt her stomach quiver at the thought of going home and what may be waiting for her, "maybe" she said hesitantly.

"You're still worried about this." Sheldon said in not so much a question, but a statement of fact.

"I'm trying not to be. It should be over, but that doesn't mean there wasn't one last push for me to keep quiet or someone pissed off that I went to the judge".

Sheldon nodded empathetic, picked up his phone and scrolled through, "Hey Russell, it's Hawkes." Sheldon got up and walked away, leaving Gus to chew nervously on a coffee stir and debate on whether to call Flack or not.

Her phone buzzed as if by divine intervention. "I was just thinking about you," she answered by way of greeting.

"Good things, I hope?" Flack half-laughed, "heard you have been freed from court."

"News travels fast doesn't it?"

"Faster when it's gossip involving one of New York's finest finest."

Gus tried to not blush, as Sheldon had come back to the table and was looking at her expectantly. "Er, hold on one sec there, Flack, Sheldon's looking at me funny" Gus pulled the phone away and raised her eyebrows at Sheldon, "What's up, Shel?"

"I called in a friend and if you can be at your place in an hour, I've got you an alarm system and new locks coming." Gus broke into a wide and genuine smile, "Rreally? Thanks, Shelly!" she squealed, dropping her phone and pulling him into a big hug and cheek kiss.

"You're welcome," Sheldon said, looking taken aback, "but you might want to pick up Flack," he said with a smile, pointing at her phone.

"Sorry there, blue eyes."

"It's fine, I heard the good news, you want me to meet you there?"

"That would be great," she said ringing off.

Sheldon saw her home, arriving just as Flack was pulling up.

"Hey there, Shelly," Flack smirked. Gus punched him on the upper arm. "Can't say I missed those, sunshine," he said, mock rubbing the spot.

Sheldon looked a bit uncomfortable, shuffling his feet, "well, I'm going to head home, but Russell should be here soon and he'll take good care of you."

"Thanks again," Gus gushed, giving him another hug.

"No problem," he said disappearing into the night after a head nod to Flack.

Gus and Flack stood in front of her door, studying it carefully. "Doesn't look tampered with," Flack said, staring at the seal they had placed on the door as they left.

"Shouldn't be after you put the fear of God and whoever else into Mrs. Potter, she probably rallied the troops to keep a vigil," Gus remarked.

"Well deserved fear, I might add," Flack said, slicing through the seal and unlocking the door. He stepped in, blocking Gus view until he had surveyed the room, which appeared to be in the same state they left it.

"Flack, let me in," Gus said, shoving him out of the way. She took in the spray paint which she would have to spend some time getting rid of and shook her head sadly.

Flack laid a hand on her shoulder, "we'll fix it," he said softly.

"Better than an X on your front stoop, I suppose" she sighed, thinking about New Orleans and the telltale markings made by search and rescue during the flood.

"Still wrong," Flack said, clenching and unclenching his fists.

A few minutes later, true to Sheldon's word, Gus received a call that Russell the locksmith was downstairs. She let the diminutive man inside, where he got straight to work, without making mention of the markings in Gus' living room. Flack made small talk with him, while Gus went to further explore if there was any damage she had missed earlier and to try to piece things back together better.

"All done, Miss," Russell said, coming up to her with a manual in hand for the alarm system, "just ready for you to pick the code."

Gus gave him a small grin, feeling suddenly drained, "thanks, I know it is well after normal business hours, I do appreciate this."

"Any friend of Doc Hawkes is good people in my book," Russell replied, "just sorry this had to happen to you to get your business. Now if you come to the main keypad on the unit and decide on your code. Make sure it is something you will remember but not something the whole world would guess..." Russell walked her through the ins and outs of the alarm system and the new deadbolts on the door and so on, wrapping up when he noticed her eyes were glazed over and handing her the bill.

Gus handed over her credit card, trying to not wince or fall asleep standing up. After all was settled and the locksmith went on his way, Gus stood in the apartment trying to not look fearful or miserable.

"How about we head back to my place and sort out the rest of this tomorrow?" Flack said, catching her look and knowing her thoughts.

Gus gave him a wry smile and fought down a wave of emotions, "that would be great, but you won't think I am a wimp, will you?" she asked, looking down at her feet.

"I don't see that ever happening, Gus." Flack said, hooking a finger under her chin and forcing her to meet his eyes. Her smile became wider, but her eyes started to glisten.

Flack wrapped her in a silent hug until she wriggled out after composing herself, "must just be exhausted," she said, wiping at her eyes.

"Must be," Flack said dimpling at her.

Gus spent the next couple of days working on the cold case with Sheldon and trying to get her place back to normal. The spray paint proved stubborn and she thought about repainting the living room, but decided against it. She figured out the alarm without too many false codes, luckily she could call in to dispatch and cancel them before any harm was done. Gus still resisted the idea of sleeping at her place, even with Flack offering to stay the night, but she was desperate to get back to something like normalcy. She was rattled by the whole situation, and even though she hadn't heard from Muller since the mistrial was declared, she was worried she hadn't heard the last of him yet. Determined to put on a brave face, Gus soldiered on, not revealing the fact that she wasn't sleeping and was terrified, despite her Flack-shaped safety net. She worried that she just wasn't allowed to be safe or happy.


	42. Nut Jobs

**Chapter 96: Nut Jobs**

Finally getting back to homicide, Gus was greeted warmly for the most part, though she did take a few ribs here and there for being out. "Princess, we missed you," Parker said, shoving his ever present donut box her way.

"Don't mind if I do," she said taking one, "even if it is playing into an unjust stereotype".

"Please tell me you aren't gonna be speaking all fancy since you have been around all them fancy pants lawyers," Parker joked, "was starting to worry you might abandon us for law school."

Flack, knowing Gus dislike of attorneys, even before this Muller debacle, couldn't help but mutter, "not damn likely."

"And let me tell you, Princess, this one," Parker hitched his thumb at Flack, "is a real joy to work with when you aren't around."

"You are too sweet, Parker," Gus said, giving him a light pat on the cheek, before heading over to her desk.

"Hey Parker, how come she gets to pat you on the cheek?" Gus heard someone call behind her. "I got another cheek for ya right here!" she heard Parker respond. She shook her head, same old homicide, though she was relieved to be back to some sense of normalcy.

Lieutenant Daddino stuck his head out of his office, "Broussard, I thought I heard you causing a stir in the pit! Caused one in court too, or so I heard..." her superior looked at her with something akin to a smirk, but she wasn't sure if he was upset or amused.

"Er, um," Gus felt herself turning beat red, "I don't know what you are talking about, sir," she croaked out, sounding like she had something caught in her throat.

"Either way, keep it up, kid and don't let 'em spook ya," he said, "and since you are back, next DB is all yours."

Like magic, the call came in from dispatch.

Gus took the call and hung up and said, "looks like I finally get to see the largest urban beach in the US. I love that this job really takes a girl places," Gus said striding to the door.

"Hey Encyclopedia Britannica, you mind telling me where we are headed?" Flack said, following after her.

"Rockaway Beach, gun shot vic."

"Great, just great" Flack said, thinking about the traffic between here and the outer reaches of the Island in rush hour traffic.

"Looks like a nice place," Gus quipped her voice heavy with sarcasm in front of the rundown, boarded up house.

Flack shook his head, ducking under the tape to talk to the uniforms first on scene. "What's the story?" Flack asked.

"White male, about 30, shot to the chest. DOA. Neighbor called it in. Tell your partner, we may need her shrink skills inside, this one looks like a nut job," the uniform gestured with his thumb inside.

Flack sighed, "she's not a shrink," he said, thinking Gus had facd more than her fair share of nut jobs with her stalker.

"Whatever, she'll want to check it out either way," the uniform grinned.

Flack walked back to Gus, who was talking to a heavyset man. "I'll get him, Broussard, uniforms say you may want to go look inside," Flack said.

"Sure thing, Flack. Well then Mr. Macaluso, Detective Flack here will take you statement."

Gus walked under the tape, recognizing the uniform as someone she had counseled as staff psych. "Hey Doc, glad you got called on this one. He might be a book deal for ya'," Gus looked at the man strangely and walked up the front steps. Gus stopped in her tracks at first sight of the DB. A grizzled man shot in the chest, covered in money in a living room that had been decorated with a Sharpie. Gus avoided the body, not wanting to disturb and evidence and piss off Mac.

She was staring at the quotes on the wall having finally figured out where they were from when Mac came up beside her, "interesting case, huh Gus?" Mac said softly, his flashlight beam mingling with hers.

"Well, I was just thinking I didn't have enough religious fanaticism in my life," Gus quipped.

"You been to the backyard yet?"

"Can't say I have, what he got a giant cross in his backyard?"

Mac smirked, "not quite."

Gus rolled her eyes, "How come I always get these calls?" she said trotting off to the backyard. "What the-" Gus said stopping in her tracks again, this time at the sight of what appeared to be a giant wooden ship in the backyard. She looked at the uniform that was gaping and said, "religious versus, bearded man named Noah and an ark? Jesus, I should have taken today off!"

"What can I say, told ya I was glad you pulled this one."

"Er, Flack?" Gus called on her radio.

"What?" he answered, wondering why she sounded so hesitant and hoping she hadn't gotten hurt again.

"When you are done out there, you may want to come check out the backyard".

Curious as to what could be in the backyard, Flack hoofed it around the house, skidding to a stop beside Gus, "sunshine, is that-?"

"Yep, and Noah is inside the house" Gus said, twisting her face, "I need more coffee."

"There's a place on the corner, go, I'll catch up with Mac and fill Danny in when he gets here."

Gus came back balancing a tray full of coffees, walking directly to the backyard. She noticed the door down on the ark and dropped the tray of coffee in shock. "Waste of good coffee, Detective," another uniform said.

"What the hell?" Gus said, taking in the animals and humans coming off the ark and the confused looks on Flack, Danny and Mac's faces.

"Dunno, but glad I don't have to question them," the uniform said, disappearing.

Gus and Flack continued questioning the people on the ark while Mac and Danny went back inside to process the scene. "So what does Doc Broussard think of this?" Flack asked, coming over to Gus as she was scribbling furiously in her memo book.

"Doc Broussard called in sick today, beginning to wish I had too," Gus said, looking downcast. She had been looking forward to getting back to normal, she just hadn't forgotten such a thing didn't exist in her life.

"Coffee didn't help?"

"Coffee got dumped upon seeing two by two marching out of the ark."

"So how about these nut jobs?"

"I don't know if I would call them nut jobs, Flack," Gus said shooting him an angry look.

"Sorry to offend. What is your official diagnosis then of people who plop down 100 G's to hole up in a ship waiting for the world to end?"

"Not making one, seeing as that isn't my job any more," Gus looked up at him, wondering why she was snapping, realizing she was still worried about the whole Muller thing and beyond exhausted. Flack stared at her, not knowing how to respond, he cupped her face, his brow wrinkled. Gus fought the urge to kiss the furrow off his brow and cleared her throat saying, "let's just get them tested for GSR".

Frustrated at the lack of gun shot residue on the inhabitants of the ark, Gus continued questioning them to get back story on Noah while Flack went inside to catch up with Mac. Gus ended up with only scant information and the urge to beat her head against the wood of the ark. "What is it with not thinking these people are crazy?" Flack said, coming out back looking frustrated but stopping when he saw the frustration on Gus' face. "Sunshine?" he said softly, moving her around the side of the ark so they were hidden in the shadows.

"I can't believe I was missing this so badly. I got nothing, maybe they are just nuts," she sighed rubbing her head.

"Mac says they're not, something about faith and religion and some other stuff, I dunno, I kinda tuned out." Gus gave Flack the smallest of smiles. "I saw that, come here," Flack said, pulling Gus in for a hug. Too tired to resist, Gus let Flack pull her in and buried her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry I'm a wreck," she said into his shirt and tie.

"You don't have to be a rock all the time, how many times do I gotta tell ya that?" Flack said, kissing the top of her head.

"But I despise being a girly girl."

"You sure you were a therapist when I first met you? Because you sure do have a hard time accepting you can have, ya know, feelings," Flack said, pulling her off of him to look down at her. She responded with a half-hearted punch to his shoulder. Flack tugged on her hair, "look, we may as well head out a catch some sleep. We ain't gonna know any more until after autopsy". Gus nodded, knowing he was right. "I'll go tell Mac we are headed out and meet you in the car," Flack said, heading back into the house.

"Who's place?" Flack asked once he got back to the car, happy Mac didn't give him any hassle about ducking out.

"I don't really know where the hell we are, so who ever is closer," Gus said, exhaustion taking over her. Flack glanced over at her, slumped against the window, knowing she hadn't been sleeping and hating the reason for it, wishing he could give her the peace she needed. He drove back to Gus' place, Gus led the way inside, disarming the alarm and looking ready to drop. "Come on, sunshine, I'll tuck you in," he said, leading her to the bedroom, hating Muller for putting her through this.

"I feel like I could sleep for a week," Gus groaned when the alarm sounded too short a time later.

"You could stay here, take some lost time," Flack said, not wanting to move either.

"Nah, this case is bugging me."

"Of course it is, sunshine, you always love the weird ones" Flack said kissing her head.

"Explains a lot about you and me then, huh?" Gus said, slipping out of bed before Flack could land a playful smack on her.

* * *

They arrived at the precinct and immediately started pulling up information on Noah and the inhabitants of the ark. Word had already gotten around about the case and Gus felt like she was interrupted about a million times with people wanting her take on the 'Crazy'. Frustration mounting at not being able to get much done in the pit and figuring Mac was back from autopsy, she flounced off the lab, leaving Flack to fend for himself.

Mac was facing away from her at his desk, watching something on the computer when Gus walked in. "Any clues in autopsy?" she asked glancing at his screen.

"Had a pair of surgical scissors in his chest cavity, how are things at your end?" Mac didn't turn around, transfixed by the message the late Noah Hubler was currently preaching. He didn't notice that Gus was staring wide-eyed at the screen, beginning to shake. When she didn't answer, Mac looked over his shoulder, seeing her glance he paused the video. "Gus, what is it?"

Gus blew her hair out of her face and righted herself, "nothing, nothing, it's just-" she cleared her throat, "his footage from New Orleans, it's..." she trailed off. She hated her reaction, but her nerves were already shot and it was more than she could handle.

Mac knew that look, knew what it meant, in some ways it was similar to what he felt every September 11th when inevitably someone showed those planes crashing into the towers and she was here, less than a year and a half out than whatever she had seen. He clicked off the screen, "you find anything yet?"

Gus shrugged, "not really, Flack may be having a better time of it though, I just kept getting interrupted."

Mac looked at her face, searchingly, "maybe we can have dinner when this case is cleared up."

"Yeah, that's be nice" Gus said, still trying to loose the feelings that were washing over her mixing with bad memories.

"Keep me informed," Mac said, turning back to his computer.

"Sure thing, Mac," Gus said, walking back to the pit, still feeling shaken.

"Mac have anything?" Flack asked as Gus flopped down into her chair.

"Not much, some prophecy video from Noah. Lovely Armageddon style images of pestilence, war, hurricanes..." Gus flipped through her memo book trying to ignore the knot in her stomach.

"I got an id on the caller who left all those messages on Noah's machine," Flack said with a grin.

"That's good," Gus said, not returning his grin, feeling a bit foggy.

"You wanna help me grill her? She should be here soon"

"If you want me to," Gus said, focusing on not having a post-traumatic trip down memory lane.

"Sunshine, what all was on that video?" Flack said, trying to figure out why Gus looked a million miles away. Hurricanes, it hit him, not a million miles away, more like 1300.

"Just, crap, propaganda, nothing," Gus said, trying to figure out what about the video was bothering her. Maybe it was the fact that the footage didn't look like it had been from CNN, but more from a hand-held recorder, a little too real and authentic.

"I got nothing on background, just paperwork under a non-profit and wild animal licenses. It's like this guy just showed appeared a year ago and started building an ark."

"Sent from God, maybe?" Gus quipped, scrolling through information on her computer.

"Cute," Flack remarked, "anything?"

"Not yet, maybe prints will give us something. I'll go see."

* * *

Gus wasn't shocked to find that Noah had a separate identity flagged with his fingerprints, nor was she surprised that it involved criminal activity. She was intrigued to learn however that Noah, aka Patrick Dent, had been in New Orleans before and after the hurricane. "Explains the footage," Gus mumbled to herself. She made a couple of phone calls to the NOPD and feds listed on his record and wandered off for coffee while she waited to hear back.

Gus arrived back in time to observe Flack questioning Noah's caller. Janice DeMartino appeared every bit a bitch on wheels and Gus wanted nothing more than to bust in and smack the woman's head against the table. But Gus figured that may have more than a little to do with Mark Muller and PTSD. It didn't help that little Miss low-cut shirt, high-cut skirt was trying to flirt her way out of deep interrogation. True to form though, Flack wasn't having it and continued pressing the woman as to why her phone calls ended two hours before Noah turned up dead. Lacking any evidence to the contrary, Flack had to cut the woman loose at her explanation of having fallen asleep with plans to start calling Noah again in the morning. Flack exited the room, frustrated at getting nowhere.

Gus was on the phone, nodding and murmuring to an unknown speaker on the other end. She walked back towards the pit, motioning for Flack to follow. "FEMA. F'True? Because they really have a clue as to what is going on," she huffed into the phone. "Oh really?!" Gus said, pacing around the pit, "Well sugar you best be sending that my way. Already did? I knew I loved you to bits, Guillory," she drawled, "hold on one sec, dawlin'," Gus turned to Flack, "check the fax, should be something coming through."

Flack knitted his eyebrows together wondering who Guillory was and hoping it wasn't some other fiancée he didn't know about, he walked to the fax machine, which was spitting out a report from the NOPD.

Gus was still talking in a lazy drawl, though Flack didn't quite understand half of what she was saying, she ended with, "Well honey, you tell yamamma'n'em I said hey and I'll be wanting some of Maw-maw's pralines the next time I am there!"

"What. Was. That?" Flack asked in bewilderment.

"Was what?"

"I think I need a Bayou to New Yorker dictionary, that's all."

"That was an old friend at the NOPD. And this is Patrick Dent, aka Noah Hubler," Gus tapped her pen on the paper.

"No way!" Flack said, staring at the two photographs.

"I know, huh? Anyhow it seems Patty boy was living it up in New Orleans after some scams in Florida and DC. He quickly ran through his funds, not that hard to do in the Big Sleazy and started scamming some old folks. He trips up somewhere along the line and gets noticed by the SEC and not the LSU kind. They start hunting him but Hurricane Katrina got New Orleans before they could get Mr. Dent. But big boy doesn't leave town and instead starts running scams with FEMA, the feds catch on to this and also make a connection to much worse crimes in New York. The DA's office, incompetent in the best of times, agrees to let him be extradited," Gus paused to take a drink of coffee. "But they lose him again when a fake detective, supposedly from NYPD come to collect him a day earlier than planned."

"So the NOPD messed up?" Flack said, flipping through the pages.

Gus growled, snatching the papers away from him, "the NOPD was a little overwhelmed at that point, you know, with a couple hundred officers deserting and trying to recover from a freaking hurricane!"

Flack was trying to figure out how to respond, knowing it was a sore subject with Gus when his phone rang. He answered it, spoke briefly and hung up. "Danny discovered the cash covering the body was counterfeit. We need to go talk to a guy up in Otisville."

"Have fun, I've got some stuff to check on here," Gus said, stomping off, more than a little ticked off Flack had kicked her dog.

* * *

**Chapter 97: Family Affair**

On the way back from the prison, Flack looked at Mac, unsure what to make of the information they had gotten from Jimmy Easmen. "Follow the money, I suppose," Mac said with a sigh.

"I'm on it," Flack said, typing on his phone.

Flack walked back into the pit, trying to track down information on the public auction where Easmen's belongings had been sold. Gus was at her desk, writing in the case file. "Sorry I kicked your dog," Flack said, sitting down.

Gus shrugged, "I was never NOPD," she said, trying to play it off.

Flack stared her down, not letting her, "sunshine," he warned.

"I'm fine, or I should be fine. I don't know why I am so angry," Gus huffed, "I thought they were imbeciles when I lived there, but there are some good guys and...why is it such a touchy subject for me?" she asked, only slightly rhetorically.

"Because you are loyal. And part of them or not, those are y_our _guys, your father was one of them. And it's been what, not even a year and a half? It's not something you just get over," Flack rubbed the back of his neck, "you aren't having a good couple of weeks are you?"

Gus snorted, "I would say not, blue eyes. But luckily, this week is almost over. Assuming we ever clear this case."

They sat working in silence until Gus' desk phone rang, "A-ha!" she exclaimed at the 504 area code, "come to mama" she said picking it up, "Detective Broussard!" Flack snickered and waited for her to get off the phone.

"Well Officer Buckley deserves a little lagniappe," Gus said hanging up.

"Ya are doin' it again," Flack laughed.

"Sorry. Got some info on the fake cop and you are going to love this, it was none other than Tits McGhee."

"Who?" Flack was completely lost.

"DeMartino, matches the description, and she was stupid enough to make a call from the phone on the plane and not pay her credit card bill. Don't mess with Visa, they will hunt you down."

"I knew there was something about her," Flack said, slamming his palm against the desk.

"Even better, Buckley was observant enough to know the gun she was carrying."

"And?"

"Matches the caliber of the wound in our vic's chest."

"Mac is going to love this!" Flack said, excited for the break.

"I know, how about you go tell him, while I go get a warrant?" Gus said, pulling on her trench for the hike to the courthouse, even though it was the last place on the planet she wanted to be right now.

Gus hustled back, warrant at the ready, handing it off to uniforms. "Was Mac happy?" she asked swooping down at her desk across from Flack.

"I would say ecstatic, ya know, for Mac at least. Also turns out he had some blood something or other from the surgical tool left in his chest making him delusional. So I was right."

"Right, how?" Gus asked with confusion.

"He was a nut job," Flack replied with a dimpled smirk.

"Delusion doesn't necessarily mean 'nut job' there, Flack." Gus said, biting her lip to keep from smiling back.

"Fine, so we both were right."

"Well crap, I guess that means we go Dutch on dinner then, huh?" Gus said loosing the battle of not smiling.

"Guess so," Flack responded, using all his power to not hustle her off to the nearest supply closet. Gus didn't catch the desire in his eyes, too caught up in the case file.

Later, they stood side by side, watching as Mac tore into Janice DeMartino. The woman was still hell on wheels, even though she had been picked up on a warrant.

"She just doesn't give up," Flack said with a whistle, amazed that the woman was still claiming to be the victim, despite Mac's convincing argument of evidence otherwise.

"I can't believe she is so freaking cocky," Gus said.

Flack snickered as DeMartino's face fell, "and there we go," he snickered as Mac stated, "you are an expert at lying. Look at my face, does it look like I'm lying?"

"Here it comes, indeed," Gus said, knowing the woman was about to break.

Sure enough, within minutes the story came pouring out of her, how Janice thought she had been stabbed in the back, how she had never been caught but blamed Noah/Patrick for almost getting pinched. Gus shook her head as Mac relayed the news that Patrick had been the victim of a scam and hadn't been trying to double-cross Janice. "Malice drinks one half of its own poison," she quoted.

"Seneca the Younger, sunshine?" Flack said.

Gus did a double take, "And surprises still from you, Flack."

"Come on let's get out of here, before Mac heaps more paperwork on us."

"Right behind you, blue eyes," Gus replied, taking one last look at the crumpled looking woman before her uncle.

Gus tried her best to not be sullen as they left the precinct, but she still felt overwhelmed with a mixture of emotions. The one that shocked her the most was the sudden wave of something akin to homesickness that she was feeling over having reconnected with people from New Orleans over the past couple of weeks, especially with this case. But that wasn't her home, she knew that, New York was. Or so she hoped, Gus could feel low level depression clawing at the back of her brain and she was doing her best to shove it aside.

"You gotta stay outta there," Flack said tapping her head as she sat at her table sorting through mail.

"Ya you right," Gus said with a sigh, flicking through junk mail and bills.

"We might actually get tomorrow off," Flack said, trying again to get her to lighten up.

Gus snorted in disbelief, "sure we will." She set down the pile of mail and pulled a face, "I'm being ridiculous, I'm sorry, I just need to snap out of it," Gus got up and poured them both a drink.

"Gus, you have had a lot going on the past couple of weeks, I don't expect you to be freaking sunny all the time," Flack said, knocking back his drink and ruffling her hair.

"Well thank god for that" Gus said ruefully and grimacing as her phone rang from her uncle. "What's up, Mac?"

"Nice disappearing act you and Flack pulled," Mac said, but not with much seriousness.

"Just ducking extra paperwork," Gus said rolling her eyes. Flack held back a chortle.

"Well then, maybe I won't treat you to dinner then."

"It isn't nice to hold food hostage with me, Mac, you should know better," Gus said jokingly.

Mac paused before speaking again, something in his niece's laughter was flat, he figured she wasn't doing the best with the combination of all of what had been going on lately. "Fine a deal then, come talk to the Stausses with me about the counterfeit money that they used and I'll take you to dinner."

"Now?" Gus said trying to keep a childish whine out of her voice.

"How about Sunday unless we get called in on a case tomorrow. Otherwise, enjoy your day off and say hello to Don," Mac said, with a knowing tone. Gus stuck her tongue out at the phone, realizing one day she should attempt a mature relationship with her uncle. "Enjoy your night, Gus," Mac laughed.

"You too, Mac," Gus said, sighing as she put down the phone.

"Stop smirking at me, Flack" Gus said, chewing on her cheek.

"Sorry, it's just good to see you having a somewhat normally dysfunctional relationship."

"I wasn't aware our relationship was that messed up, Don!"

"I wasn't talking about ours," Flack replied with a smile before moving in for a heated kiss that nearly knocked Gus over right there in the dining room, realizing how much he had missed her over the course of the trial, even without all the Muller drama.

The kiss floated them to the bedroom and apparently incinerated Gus' clothing on the spot. "How do you do that?!" Gus exclaimed as she found herself down to her skivvies on the bed.

Flack attempted an innocent look, but it turned into an evil grin as he led a trail of kisses down her body, "I will never reveal my sources," he said, between kisses. Gus let out a groan as her phone started buzzing. "Please. Tell. Me. You. Aren't. Answering. That." Flack said, capturing her bottom lip between his teeth and then nipping down her neck and collarbone.

"Can't speak anyhow," Gus breathed, trying to leverage up while Flack kept her pinned down with an endless stream of kisses.

* * *

Buoyed by an actual day off, including continued silence from Mark Muller, Gus happily joined Mac on Sunday to talk to the inhabitants of the ark and for dinner. She deflated slightly when she say he had his 'I want to talk' face on as soon as they sat down at the restaurant.

"What, please just spit it out and get it over with, Mac," Gus said, meeting his look head on.

Mac cleared his throat, "I don't want to tell you what to do."

"Like hell you don't," Gus snorted.

"I am concerned about you."

"What for now?" Gus asked, wishing she had ordered something harder than water.

"Between the trial and Muller and your reaction to the hurricane footage and this case-" he cut off, trying to formulate what he wanted to say. "I know I am the one that encouraged you to come here and supported you in joining the force in the field, but I worry you may be under too much stress in your current position."

"Are you saying I can't handle being a cop?" Gus questioned, more than a little irked.

Mac shook his head, "no, you are a good cop but maybe you need a break. Maybe you still have some loose ends you need to tie up."

"The trial and Muller were not my fault!" Gus protested, "and I am sorry I reacted to this case, but I would expect you to understand it is not something I can just forget happened. I mean, come on Mac!" Gus cried out. The stared at each other in silence until Gus finally said, "if you think I am unfit for duty, just say it, better yet make it official".

"You aren't unfit for duty, Gus, I just think perhaps you could take some time off, get away and then evaluate as to whether you want to stay working in homicide."

"You mean with Flack, don't you?" Gus wondered why he couldn't seem to let this go.

"I just don't want you to have another Mr. Smith incident," Mac replied, thinking his niece looked like she was running on less than empty.

"Come off it, Mac! You don't get to be the only one sleeping with a colleague in the NYPD."

"My relationship with Peyton is not the issue here."

"Fine, but I am not really sure what the issue is here, so if you could clear that up for me, that would be great," Gus snapped, feeling blindsided.

"I just worry that you have not had the proper chance to process the past two years."

"It's not exactly a crime scene, Mac, they don't have a manual."

"I also am concerned with your history what your long term viability is in homicide."

"With my history? Jesus Mac, you make it sound like I grew up in Hotel Strap Me Down! I think my history has given me more than enough exposure to homicides. And why is this coming out now? A little late in the game, don't you think?" Gus was reaching her limit.

"Well, a lot has been happening lately and I was getting the impression that you and Flack were getting pretty serious and I didn't know how that was going to change things. I also wasn't sure how you were dealing with the stress of Muller."

Gus threw down her napkin, in complete disbelief that her uncle could think so little of her or her abilities. "I think I'll take a rain check on dinner. I seem to not be hungry anymore. Perhaps you can call Reed and nose around in his life instead make it a true family affair," Gus said, storming out of the restaurant and hailing a cab.

Mac sat there, feeling more than a little inadequate and not sure how to handle the situation. He was truly concerned for his niece and was well aware that he should have addressed most of this with her earlier, but he had been caught up in his own life and now it seemed too late.


	43. Abracadaver

**Chapter 98: Abracadaver**

The next few days were silent as far as cases went, a relief to Gus, as she was able to avoid Mac. Flack picked up that she was avoiding going to the crime lab right away, but didn't press her on it for a couple of shifts. "Sunshine, you develop some sort of allergy to the crime lab I should know about?" he asked, smirking over paperwork.

"Not the crime lab, just the man in charge," she quipped back. Flack gave her a look. "What?" she asked, flipping through cases.

"I didn't say anything," Flack replied.

"You didn't have to. It's not like he is always your favorite person anyway."

"Ah yes, but I am not related to him."

"Thank your stars for that one," Gus growled.

"What did he do?" Flack said, feeling like he was walking onto unstable ground.

"Decided to poke his nose in where it wasn't wanted. Too little too late."

"Is that why you have been lying low since Sunday?"

"I wasn't lying low, I have my own life you know." Flack made a noise but didn't say anything. "And just what is that suppose to mean?" Gus pressed him.

"How many people do you know in New York that aren't you aren't related to or aren't part of the NYPD?" Gus started to speak but Flack cut her off, "my family doesn't count either."

Gus slumped, "does my dry cleaner count?" Flack merely laughed. "Like you have so many friends out in civilian land yourself."

"I didn't say I did, I was merely countering your statement and since I haven't been avoiding the crime lab, I have seen everybody and hadn't seen much of you."

"Glad to here you are keeping your detective skills sharp" Gus said with a roll of her eyes. "Hey, you don't think we are going to get called to do street duty on this Luke Blade thing, do you?"

"Nah, it's been quiet enough that the uniforms should be able to cover it. You weren't paying attention in the staff meeting again were you?"

"I still got you around, don't I? I was trying to figure out if I should refinance my place or not, math took all my concentration. But I'm glad, I'm not a big fan of magicians, like anyone is really gonna believe you have sawed someone in half."

Flack made a face at her, "I'm going to get some coffee, you want anything?" Gus just looked at him. "What am I saying? I forgot who I was talking to, she who bleeds caffeine."

* * *

Standing in an abandoned theater hours late the next night, Gus stood over the two halves of the latest DB in New York City and said, "I guess I should have kept my mouth shut, huh?"

"Ya think?" Flack said, trying to avoid looking at the otherwise attractive woman who was now in two pieces on the stage.

"I'm going to go talk to the night watchman again, see if he can talk yet".

"I'll wait on Stella and Mac, they should be here soon."

"My hero," Gus said.

"You can't avoid Mac forever".

"I'm not avoiding him as much as I am avoiding another altercation," Gus said over her shoulder.

Gus went out to the medics, who were trying to calm a very shaken elderly man. Gus attempt to get more information from him when she saw Danny walk pass yawning. "You alright, Messer? You look like something the gator dragged in."

"Back to backs, ya know how it gets," Danny said.

"Well be careful and don't swallow your face".

"I will Broussard," Danny said walking off.

"Hey Danny?"

"What?" he said, looking annoyed.

"Um, I think Lindsay is missing you," Gus said.

This perked him up a bit, "Montana? And how do you know that?"

"Just a girl hunch. And I talked to her yesterday. She has to testify soon." Gus smiled at Danny. He just nodded and walked inside.

"Any revelations from the watchman?" Flack said joining her and waving to Danny.

"He has a pacemaker and I remind him of his granddaughter".

"Any useful revelations?"

"Not a damn one, blue eyes. It's back to the precinct with us."

"Breakfast first and you can tell me what precisely Mac did to tick you off."

"Only if you are buying," Gus said smacking him on the back.

Gus relayed her dinner than didn't happen over waffles and bacon while flickers of annoyance played over Flack's face. "Long term viability? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Flack sneered, slapping his hand on the table.

"You're guess is as good as mine. I don't know what his hidden message was, I wasn't about to stay long enough to hear it".

"Well you might get the chance now, seems we have to meet Mac at a magic shop".

"In that case can we make this conversation disappear, because I know you and Mac have had enough differences the past few months without me being a cause of new ones?" Gus asked earnestly, laying her hand over Flack's.

Flack looked into her eyes, wrestling with his gut reaction to tell Mac off and knowing that Gus was right, things had been strained with Mac enough recently. "Fine, abracadabra, it's gone," he said, patting her on the cheek.

Mac merely nodded at the two of them before they walked in the store. They were greeted by Rupert Lanigan and an apparently dead fly. The trio stood as the man waved his hand over the fly and brought it back to life. "Fake fly?" Flack asked. Gus shrugged.

"Sodium Chloride," Mac replied and explained how the allusion worked.

"Science wins again," Gus said with a smile.

"I liked the fake fly theory better," Flack said.

"What are you, the magic police?" Rupert asked.

Gus held up her badge, "see, no, we, we are the real police".

"That one was easy to explain," Mac said, taking a picture of the DB out of his pocket, "this is a little trickier".

Rupert took the picture and looked at it, paling. "Is that Vienna, has something happened to her?"

Gus leaned in and said, "she was murdered last night" and Flack added, "You think you could wave your hand over her and bring her back to life?"

Gus bit back a chuckle as Mac sternly looked at them and said to Rupert, "Your fingerprint was found on the wooden box".

"We sell those here, I might have handled that one".

"Tell me about Vienna," Mac said pulling the photograph back.

"I loved Vienna."

"It's always love isn't it?" Gus said shaking her head.

Anger at Gus' stalker filled Flack's voice as he snapped, "And nothing says I love you back like an order of protection." Gus chewed on her lip as Flack's hand pressed into her lower back.

Rupert kept protesting, "She used to come into the store a lot, did Luke Blade's shopping. She was a big flirt".

"Oh well, in that case, that makes it alright, we can go then, right boys?" Gus huffed.

"I might have taken it the wrong way and went a little too far." Gus gave Rupert a 'ya think' look.

Flack was loaded for bear now, "No no no, you went John Hinkley on her Rupert. Come on, three arrests in two months?"

Mac remained calculated, "why was she shopping for Luke Blade?"

"She was his assistant".

"Where were you last night between 8 and 10?" Flack asked.

"I was in hours 15 and 16 of my anger management class, listening to some bloke blame his dead ma for punching a meter maid in the face as part of my probation, check it out if you like".

"Obviously it's been effective," Gus said, shaking her head and turning on her heel.

"Now anything else?" Rupert asked.

Mac threw a dvd on the counter, "we'll take this".

Mac and Flack joined Gus on the street. Flack asked, "you think Luke Blade was involved?"

"He's connected to the victim and time of death doesn't rule him out. When mind, body and spirit come together anything is possible, even murder" Mac said, studying the mark on the box and then the pair of detectives. He wondered how much the Muller incidents was going to effect their work and if the matter was resolved like Gus said it was.

* * *

Gus was catching a catnap on her paperwork at her desk when Flack roused her, "don't drool on those forms, sunshine, that won't look good to QA".

"Har," Gus said sitting up and blinking, "What's up?"

"Stella and Danny matched a footprint at the scene to Luke's engineer," Flack consulted his memo book, "Austin Cannon. Used to date the vic as well, but dumped her when he found out she was doing the horizontal tango with Luke too".

"And that was worth you interrupting my nap?"

"It is because we are about to all go get a front row seat at Luke Blade's current trick".

Gus' cocked her head, "he's set himself on fire, hasn't he?"

"Um yeah, but do me a favor and stand back, you don't have the best track record with fires and I would like to keep you around," Flack winked at her.

"You do know how to make a girl feel the love, don't ya?" Gus said pulling on her coat.

"Ya gotta little..." Flack remarked, wiping mascara off her cheek. Standing so close in the darkened and quiet homicide pit, the pair almost leaned in for a kiss, catching themselves as Parker came through whistling. "And that's why you can't lie low on me, sunshine" Flack said, walking out ahead of her.

Gus and Flack joined up with Mac, Stella and Danny and headed down to 44th and 6th. They wove through an excited crowd, badges out, in order to get close to the flame engulfed figure of Luke Blade. All five stood in open mouth shock as the flames were put out, and as the smoke cleared Luke vanished and reappeared as the one who put out the fire. The crowd went nuts as they all exchanged glances and Gus shook her head, "that's crazy even for me". There phones started a symphony of ringing, Gus pulled hers out and grimaced at the call.

"Crispy critter in an alley, you gonna be good to handle it?" Flack whispered in Gus' ear.

"Can't say they are my favorite DBs, but I will be fine," Gus said, wondering why the hell everyone was so concerned about her ability to be a cop all of a sudden.

Stella hightailed it back to the lab to look at video footage while Danny and Mac worked on processing the body. Flack and Gus attempted to find witnesses, but everyone around seemed to have been at the Luke Blade event. "I don't get the draw of this guy," Flack said, slapping his pen against his palm.

"It's easy," Gus said, wandering back over towards Mac and Danny, "everyone likes to escape reality and believe you can cheat death. Luke Blade just figured out how to market it the best."

"Whoa, is that Austin Cannon?" Flack said over the charred figure.

"Indeed," Mac said, "any witnesses?" Gus and Flack shook their heads. "Why don't you both head back to the precinct then, I want a full work up on Vienna, Austin and Luke. Gus can you start a profile on Luke?"

Gus nodded, "no problem," happy that he felt she was still competent in one area.

Flack and Gus sat at their desks, attempting to pull up as much information as they could. Flack yawned saying, "I wonder how long we are going to be up on this one. Seeing as it had already been, what 33 hours?"

"Better than Danny, he's been up about 50. Speaking of which, I am going to offer to bribe him with coffee to see what info he may have gleaned from the evidence".

"Not everyone can be bribed with coffee, sunshine," Flack smiled.

"Yes, but if that doesn't work, I'll offer him information about Lindsay," Gus winked and walked off, leaving Flack to once again wonder what all his partner knew about his best friend's love life that he didn't.

Gus slipped into the crime lab, happy to notice Mac was nowhere to be found. She stood off behind Danny's work area, not wanting to contaminate evidence, but not seeing any extra lab coats around. "Stop lurking behind me, Broussard, it's creepy," Danny said, dusting a gas canister and studying what appeared to be a print.

"Sorry, I was going to see if you got anything and bribe you with coffee."

"Not yet," he said, taking pictures of the print, "maybe something here though. I don't need anymore coffee, I'll get the shakes".

"Yeah, you seem a little wired, what's up with that?" Gus asked nonchalantly.

"No laughing, and no tellin' anyone and that includes Don," Danny said, dropping his voice. "I'm worried about Montana. Stella said she sounded a little off and she won't return my calls, again and I know she is supposed to testify..." he trailed off.

Gus took a breath, "I wouldn't laugh Danny. And Stella is right, she isn't doing so hot. She called me this afternoon," Gus studied his face, saddened by the wounded look he now had, "she wanted therapist Gus, she broke down on the stand, they called a recess. Don't read too much into her not calling you, please!" Gus pleaded.

"Whatever," Danny said, extracting evidence from a fake magician's wand.

"Don't whatever me, Daniel Messer!" Gus snapped, louder than she wanted to. Luckily none of the lab techs paid them any attention, used to cops storming in and yelling all the time. Gus lowered her voice, "look I know you keep getting pushed away, and I know that can be tiring and cause you to loose hope, but coming from a practiced pusher, sometimes the more one pushes, the more one really wants to be pulling the other person in instead".

"Ya know, you keep giving me these cheer leading speeches, but they ain't really getting me anywhere," Danny sniffed.

"Maybe because you are here and she is there? Distance could have a lot to do with it".

"Maybe," Danny said, disbelieving and leaning in while he ran the fingerprint through AFIS.

Gus studied him and the computer running through prints, taken aback as he suddenly stared out the window and gave a lab tech walking by a flirtatious smile. "Tell me I did not just see that," Gus said, cocking a hand on her hip, anger filling her face, "I know I did not just see you flirting with that tech after all the moaning and groaning you have been doing for the past forever!"

"I, what?" Danny said looking up and shaking his head, "I'm loosing my mind, Doc, I swear I just saw Montana".

"Sleep deprivation can cause hallucinations, Danny but I don't think that is the only cause of it".

"Well what is it then?" Danny said, shaking his head at the computer that came up with no match.

"Plain old fashioned love sickness".

Danny grunted, "so what's the cure for that, a lobotomy?"

Gus chewed on her lip to hide a grin, "look, I know you spend all your money on your toys, but I am sure you got an emergency credit card. Use it".

"Use it for what?" Danny looked at her searchingly.

"Get your ass on the next plane to Montana, literally, Messer before you drive yourself over the edge".

"Ya gotta be kidding me, you think I should just hop on a plane in the middle of a case and just show up in a courtroom in freakin' Montana? Oh yeah, Mac will have no problem with that one" Danny snorted.

"You are about to hit your cap anyway, Mac's gonna have to send you home, so what if you make a little detour along the way?"

"I hardly think that is a little detour, besides why would she want me there and not you or Stella?"

"Stop arguing Danny and just think about it," Gus said leaving the lab with a smile, as she could see the wheels turning in her friend's head.

* * *

Gus wandered back to the pit, chuckling to herself. "Well that must mean you got something" Flack remarked, slipping his coat on.

"Nope, not really" Gus said, looking at him quizzically, "are we headed somewhere?"

"Back to the magic shop, Hawkes wants to check out magic kits," Flack replied.

"He decide he wants to take up magic as well? Are you supposed to be his assistant, 'cause I am not sure how you would look in a sequined dress," Gus joked.

Flack mocked guffawed, "funny, need to question Rupert again as well, you coming or gonna stay here and work on your stand-up routine?"

"Coming, coming, geesh," Gus said, pulling on her own coat.

Rupert was not in sight as they entered the magic shop, so they started looking through kits on their own. "So Shel, what's your take on magic?" Gus asked, crouching beside him to study the contents of a kit.

"Need you ask, Gus, you should know I am a scientist at heart," he smiled at her.

"Oh come on, even you can admit that not everything can be explained by microscopes and experiments. And even Flack is afraid of ghosts."

"When are people going to let that go?" Flack replied from the other side of the display.

"Well everything in this case is going to get explained with science and that is all I care about right now," Sheldon said, standing up as Rupert came out of the back.

"You boys are no fun," Gus said with a small pout.

"Oh well, if it isn't the great debunker. What can I do for you this time Detective?" Rupert asked upon seeing Flack.

Gus barely hid her snort, as Flack replied, "I'm looking for a way to make my caseload disappear, Rupert. You got that in your bag of tricks?"

Rupert replied indignantly, "they aren't tricks they are allusions".

"Whatever," Flack smirked turning back around. Gus felt like she should start taking score, but Sheldon always the diplomat, calmly came forward and explained about the kit they were looking for. Rupert's eyes lit up at the description, informing them the kit was probably manufactured thirty years ago, and disappeared in the back to look for one.

Flack suddenly quipped, "do you think Houdini knew the impact he would have on mafia lingo?"

Gus wrinkled her brow at him wondering where the hell that had come from as Sheldon said, "I'm sorry?"

"Well when they whack someone, they say they made him do a Houdini, think that would make him proud?"

Gus couldn't contain her laughter this time, especially with the earnest look on Flack's face and Sheldon's comeback of, "are we actually having this conversation?"

She buried her head in her hands, trying to maintain some semblance of professionalism as Flack snarked, "oh I'm sorry. Can you explain the difference between DNA and RNA? Is that better, because that is scintillating conversation right there".

Sheldon volleyed right back, "It would be if you knew the intricacies-" Gus elbowed an interruption as Rupert came from the back, with a box in hand.

"This is what you were looking for it has all three items. You better return this though, it is a collectors item. I don't want to find out you pulled a Houdini on me".

Gus started silently laughing yet again as Flack pulled a face toward Sheldon of smug satisfaction and led the way out of the shop with Sheldon muttering, "Houdini".

"I don't see what you find so funny," Sheldon said outside to Gus, "seeing as you know the difference between RNA and DNA".

"I'm sorry, Doc, did your feelings get hurt?" Gus said, still grinning.

"You don't get to play dumb just because you are playing for the other team now!" Sheldon quipped, looking wounded.

"Who you callin' dumb?" Flack interjected.

"I'm a cop, not a lesbian, Sheldon, and I am not playing dumb. Would buying you dinner make up for my laughing?" Gus said, patting Sheldon on the back.

"Maybe," Sheldon replied with a grin.

"What about me?" Flack asked, playfully sullen, following after them.

After a quick bite from a cart, with Sheldon making fun of her treat of "dinner" Gus walked over to the lab to appraise Mac of her lack of information on Luke Blade. "I am hitting walls, because it is obvious an alias, but but there is no paper trail. And least not that I have found yet. It doesn't help that the records office is closed".

"Well keep trying," Mac said, smearing something that looked like vaseline all over him.

"Mac, what are you doing?"

"About to set myself on fire."

"And you question how well I am handling things?" Gus joked as an exhausted Danny came in.

Gus stood as Danny and Mac discussed the substance a gas can and had a slight altercation about Mac's knowing everything and backing up evidence with science. Gus cleared her throat gently, hoping to diffuse the situation and Mac looked at Danny and said, "when we are done here, you go home, take the day".

Gus shot Danny a look reminding him of their earlier conversation while Danny said, "fine with you, I'm too tired, that sounds great".

Mac looked at Gus, shook his head and handed Danny a lighter, "you want to do the honors? What other job would you get to set your boss on fire?"

"If you go up in flames, I get your office" Danny said, setting the lighter to Mac's arm, which went up like dry kindling.

"So why are you doing this?" Gus asked.

"Because Luke Blade is using his tricks as his alibi, claiming to blur the lines between reality and illusion, but his guilt is becoming very clear," Mac said, reaching over to submerge his arm in a tank of water.

Unfortunately, Gus was standing too close and before she could jerk out of the way, a flame danced across her hair. "Crap! Crap!" she cried, clapping it out. Mac groaned, he should have known better than to let her in the lab with an open flame. Danny tried to contain his laughter, but his tiredness got the better of him and he broke down.

"You go home," Mac ordered to Danny and turned to Gus, "and you go get that taken care of before the whole lab smells like burning hair." Gus grunted and took off.

A shower did nothing to help the fact that a portion of her hair had been singed off. Gus pulled it up into a messy bun and trudged home, vowing to find the earliest opening salon in New York first thing. She arrived in homicide the next day straight from an overpriced, pretentious salon that tried to convince her that she should be more trendy. Gus growled her way through the hair cut, though she did have to admit it looked nice, all professionally blown out. But she also knew it wouldn't last and she didn't like having less hair, but thank god she could still pull it back.

"Tell me, you didn't blow me off last night so you could get your hair done!" Flack said as she swished in.

"I take it the news wagon didn't stop in here last night then, huh?"

"Nope," Flack said, flipping through a file.

"I caught myself on fire on Mac's arm," Gus said.

Flack looked at her incredulous, only she would be able to do such a thing and then tell about it like it was a normal everyday occurrence.

"Does that count as injuring yourself, Princess?" Parker asked from beside her.

"Why?" Gus asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Because I need to know if we are resetting the pool, and if it does than Lafferty won this one".

"In that case it didn't hurt one bit," Gus said, shaking her head in disbelief, these guys would bet on anything.

"Do you have any idea where Messer is?" Flack asked a short time later, coming back from the lab, "I had something for him".

"Mac sent him home last night after, ya know" Gus gestured to her hair, "and told him to take the day".

"Well he must be in a coma, because he ain't answer his phones either" Flack said, sitting back down.

"Oh really?" Gus said, with a triumphant smile crossing her face.

"Oh really, what?" Flack studied her, "Sunshine? What do you know?"

"Nothing, nothing at all" Gus singsonged. Flack raised his eyebrows. "Fine, maybe Danny wised up, that's all," Gus said, drumming her fingers on her desk.

"Ya gonna elaborate?"

Gus shrugged, "he might not be able to answer his phones if he happens to, I don't know, be on a plane to Montana," she whispered.

"Montana, he's going to-" Flack hissed quietly, "for Lindsay?".

Gus gave a little hug, "I dunno, we may have talked about it yesterday."

"Huh" Flack said leaning back.

"Huh. What does huh mean, Flack?"

"Just didn't think Messer was the fly across the country for a girl type that's all"

"And who, pray tell, is that type?" Gus sneered.

"I dunno, Adam maybe or Sheldon, but not guys like Danny".

"Or you?" Gus questioned, trying to keep playful, but curious.

Flack leaned in again, giving her a smoldering look, "why would I have to that, you're right here." Gus whimpered and jumped up to go check with court records.

* * *

"Ah ha!" she exclaimed after leaving the courthouse and rushing back to Mac's office to inform him of her discovery of Luke Blade's identity and background. Gus skidded to a halt inside the door of the office and Stella was explaining much the same things she had just discovered on how Luke's mother died in childbirth, his father was a drunk and Luke had been given up for adoption only to be given back after the adoptive parents got pregnant and where afraid of Luke's surfacing fetal alcohol syndrome.

"He must be harboring some serious abandonment issues," Stella ended with, before shaking her head of curls and leaving.

"I see I have been made redundant," Gus moaned, tapping her own file.

"No you haven't, I still want a profile" Mac said and caught her look. Realization sparked between them. "Luke called his crew his family," Mac said.

"He's targeting those who betrayed him and violated his trust" Gus filled in.

"Which means?" Mac questioned, though he knew the answer.

"His adoptive mother is the biggest and final target," Gus replied.

"Get on it with Flack, find her," Mac said, picking up his phone.

Gus rushed back into the pit, adrenaline pumping, "got something to run with, Flack. Sylvia Walker. We need to find her!" Flack nodded, pulling up the records program. "I'm going to pin down Luke," Gus said after filling Flack in on what she and Mac had concluded. Gus quickly discovered Luke had vanished like the magician he was. "Dammit!" she said storming through the pit, "none of his people know where he is".

"Or Sylvia Walker" Flack said, slamming his phone down, "and I am working every angle I know" his phone started ringing, he picked it up with annoyance, "No Stella, we don't have anything. I'll let you know. See what Mac thinks. Bye". He hung up looking downcast.

"I'm going to run through my profile with Mac," Gus said, running off.

"I'll be working stuff here".

Gus rushed back up to Mac's office, joining him and Stella on their discussion of the effects of fetal alcohol syndrome.

"So he is blurring fantasy and reality, inability to reason from cause to effect?" Stella said.

"Yeah and he came to a breaking point," Gus replied, "when he perceived that his crew family was pulling away from him".

"So he was hiding behind the illusions in order to commit the murders," Stella said.

"But he canceled his final trick so he doesn't have anything to hide behind" Mac said.

"But he is unstable enough at this point to not care, he has completely broken with reality and is now in a world, illusion if you will, of his own making. One where he is finally in control and can enact revenge. He's playing god," Gus said with a frown.

"We gotta move," Flack said, running in, "one of Luke's people reported their truck missing. We tracked the signal to 23rd and 11th, next the warehouse where Luck stores his stuff".

"Show time," Mac said, as they all readied for action.

They flew across town, Gus silently praying that they would make it to the woman on time. Flack squeezed her hand while executing a high speed turn.

"Two hands," she growled. He smirked, but went back to '10 & 2'.

The rushed into the warehouse with Stella and Mac, guns drawn through the side entrance of a stage. They spotted the straitjacketed woman submerged headfirst in a tank of water at the same time, but Mac reacted first, piercing the tank with a carefully placed round. Luke Blade's scream filled the air, as he rushed up the stairs of the stage. Flack and Stella covered him quickly, Flack wresting Luke to the ground with a quick knee to the back. Mac and Gus slid across the water and glass on stage to assist the near drowned Sylvia Walker. Gus winced as glass cut into her palms and she dove for the duct tape covering the woman's mouth, but she was too relieved to care. Mac lifted Sylvia's body up to help her expunge the water that had trapped in her lungs, glad they had made it there in time.

Later after the medics had taken Sylvia away and a squad car had driven Luke to lockup, Mac studied Gus as she was picking glass out of her palms. "How bad?" he asked carefully.

"Nothing much, I'll be fine, I just wanted to get that tape off of her as quickly as possible," she sucked out one last piece and spit it to the ground.

"Good work on the profile."

"I should have had it yesterday, we could have avoided this" Gus grumbled.

"Don't play what ifs, you did good work. You always do," he looked at her for a long beat, "about last Sunday-" he started.

Gus held up a slightly bloody palm, Mac cringed but let her speak,"you had something to say and you said it, we disagreed, not the first time, won't be the last".

"Gus, I know you think this is about me being suddenly overprotective, but you are part of the team and I worry about you just as much as I worry about everybody and how they are handling things from the past and how it will effect their future work. This is as much about me being your supervisor as being your uncle," Mac stepped in and squeezed her shoulder.

Gus moved back and said, "Mac, I have another boss, you know in homicide, the division I am actually part of."

Mac sighed, looking slightly defeated, "things are different in homicide, they let more things go".

"And is that why you don't want me to stay in homicide? Because they let things pass easier than you and your precious crime lab? You guys aren't perfect either! And on top of that, if I moved to another division, you couldn't keep tabs on me as easy, so then what would you do?" Gus was on a full rant now, but aware that they were starting to garner attention from the others.

"It isn't about keep tabs, Gus, I just want to make sure you are safe and happy, something I haven't really been able to do much in the past fourteen years!"

"Is this some Mac Taylor 2.0 version since you have been seeing Peyton, because I am not so sure I like her British charms rubbing off on you," Gus huffed, but lowered her voice.

Mac's eyes went cold, "please don't bring Peyton into this. It is as much about finding Reed and moving on as it is anything".

Gus could feel herself quickly running out of energy, "Mac, its great that you want to look out for me, but I have learned to look out for myself. And I finally feel like I am somewhere where I sort of belong, so let me just have that. And if Daddino suddenly thinks I stop being a good homicide detective, we can all sit down and discuss my future with the NYPD. I will give you that a lot has been going on in my life lately, but when has it not? And Jesus, Mac, I've spent enough years of my own on a therapist's couch to know where my breaking point is."

Mac shook his head, "I just hope you know enough to do something to stop yourself before you get there." Gus looked like she was about to protest, but Mac cut her off, "let's just get back to the precinct. Get showered and changed, you are still soaked," Mac gestured. She hadn't noticed it, but sure enough, thanks to her dive across the stage, Gus was covered in bits of glass and was soaked to the skin.


	44. UN-Dead

**Chapter 99: UN-dead**

Gus had barely entered the pit for her evening shift a couple of nights later when they got a call directing them to a French Embassy fund raiser at the UN. "Well oh la la," Flack said en route to the scene, "I wonder if we will need someone to translate?"

"I am certain people will speak English, Flack, it's the _united_ nations," Gus said with a roll of her eyes.

"Of course, freakin' UN," Flack muttered.

"Nice place," Flack whistled on the way into the scene of a young woman trapped dead in a fake guillotine.

"Embassies do tend to be on the swank side," Gus said, with a shrug.

"And how do you know?" Flack asked Gus.

"I might have been in Model UN," Gus finished with a mumble.

"What was that?" Flack smirked.

"Model UN," Gus said turning away to talk to the first person she encountered, "excuse me, did you see anything?" Flack just shook his head with an increasing smirk. Gus and Flack split up, trying to get information from a sizable and horrified crowd.

Flack came up behind her and said, "I got one for you over here, was right by the guillotine when it went down, but she's all ya know..." Flack made a gesture.

"No, can't say I do know," Gus said with a grin.

"Oui oui oui, I can't understand her," Flack looked frustrated.

"Gotcha. I'm on it, but can you check in with Mac and Stella, I think they just arrived," Gus gestured with her chin.

Gus got some usable information from the woman, even if the woman did accuse her of speaking 'Dirty French' with disdain, Gus wrinkled her nose and explained she grew up with Cajun grandparents, which for some reason amused the woman. "Two people were taken away from the scene," Gus said, sidling up to Flack.

"Yeah, I know, French Ambassador and the hostess of the event."

"Yeah, Evie Pierpont, practically New York royalty and only 15," Gus said, not shocked he had gotten the same information as her.

"Tough life, though I imagine it sucks to have your French teacher die when you are the one that pulled the handle on the guillotine," Flack said.

"Simone de Lille wasn't decapitated, Flack," Gus said, following him back over to the body where Mac, Sheldon and Stella were.

Flack relayed the information they had gathered to Stella, who perked up at the information of Evie being removed from the scene. "Alright Mac, I got this one. Flack you're driving," Stella said.

"Wonders never cease," Gus muttered.

"Engine's running," Flack said walking off.

"Have one of your guys impound memory cards from all the cameras, if she was poisoned here, we may have our killer on camera," Mac called out. He turned to Gus and said, "I want you to stay here on scene."

"No problem," Gus replied, her eyes widening as she caught sight of a new arrival on scene.

"Captain Gerrard," Sheldon said in a low voice coming up to Gus and Mac. Gus growled as she saw the man greet Flack.

"Deputy Inspector Gerrard", Mac said to Sheldon.

"He got made?"

"That would be one word for it," Gus sneered.

"He has authority over the crime lab?" Sheldon asked.

"Not just the crime lab, he's the right hand man to the Chief of Detectives" Mac said.

"And a political machine if there ever was one," Gus quipped.

Gus crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes as Gerrard marched up the stairs barking, "don't touch that body".

"Is there a problem here?" Mac asked, far too relaxed.

"Yes, death is on UN property. Our victim was a part time translator. UN security has asked that the scene remain secure and the body untouched until we get an all clear."

"That's isn't required protocol," Gus hissed to Sheldon under her breath, "they could easily let us take the scene. He's just stirring up trouble!" Sheldon hushed her as they watched the showdown occur between Gerrard and Mac.

"It's UN and security and it's the way we are doing it," Gerrard said, stepping closer toward Mac.

Mac's face clouded as he replied, "we are trying to solve a suspected poisoning. Delaying the examination of the victim could degrade evidence in the body. Not to mention our murderer has quiet a head start".

"Hey, I don't need a crime scene tutorial. I understand the implications, it's a question of international diplomacy, Detective" Gerrard said.

"Pompous freakin' ass" Gus snarled, leaving the stage before she started yelling.

Gus was checking in with the uniforms to see how they were doing with the flashcard collection when Mac came up to her.

"You seem a little angry," Mac said calmly.

"And you don't!" Gus snapped, "You should be".

Mac rubbed his neck, "I am not happy about Gerrard stepping in, but he outranks all of us". Gus didn't say anything, feeling heated anger still in her face. Mac sighed, "Look I know you have your issues with him".

"Issues? The man is evil incarnate, and he somehow keeps climbing the ladder even though I know, KNOW he had something to do with the Hansen case and god only knows what else and-" Gus tried to keep her temper in check but was quickly failing.

"Stop!" Mac ordered, putting up his hand, "see if you can get any information from the office of the French Ambassador and then see what information Stella and Don collected from Evie Pierpont, but as of now, we need to leave the scene".

"This isn't right, Mac," Gus protested.

He shook his head, looking weary, "I know, but it is the way it is".

* * *

Gus caught a ride back to the precinct with a uniform and started the arduous task of trying to get to the French Ambassador. She was finally able to get through to his assistant's assistant utilizing a string of creative French curse words right before dawn.

"The Ambassador is sleeping, but I will place a return call to you first thing on his agenda. He is a very busy man, though, Mademoiselle," a lilting voice told her.

"Merci, and I look forward to speaking with him as soon as possible. Salut," Gus said hanging up as Flack walked in. "Hey blue eyes, how are things with the Upper East jet-set?" Gus asked with a smile.

"Next time, you get the pampered princesses, sunshine. Though she seemed pretty tore up, Stella didn't have the heart to tell her Simone was dead and not just in the hospital," Flack sat down. "No friggin' way" he said, shooting up to answer his cell.

"Jesus, another call?" Gus said, looking at her own phone, "could people stop killing each other for twenty minutes in this city?"

"Twenty, I'd take ten," Flack said raising his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"You know how to make a girl feel special," Gus snorted. Her desk line rang from Mac, "We got another call, Mac", she said by way of answering.

"I know, but I just talked to your Loo, I want your main focus on the Pierpont case."

"Over and out," Gus said hanging up.

"You coming?" Flack said grabbing his coat.

Gus shook her head, "Nope, I am on UN duty".

"Have fun with that," Flack said, squeezing her shoulder on the way out, "we'll catch up later."

"Yeah, later," Gus sighed, slumping at her desk.

"So what happened?" Parker said coming up to her at her desk a while later.

"Stalled on the UN case, Flack got sent on another call. And I was told to stay here," Gus flipped through files on her desk.

Parker followed behind her, not letting her go, "so you heard about Gerrard, huh?"

"Yeah, he showed up at the UN with his chest all puffed up" Gus said, leaning against the wall and closing her eyes, "do we have a new Captain?"

"Interim right now, rumor is its going to be Sinclair from the 2-8".

"You know anything about him?"

"Heard he is another coat-tail climbing politico. I was hoping Daddino was going to put in, but he likes where he is at," Parker said, sipping on his own coffee.

"Can you blame him? He doesn't have to deal with half the political bullshit" Gus said, rubbing her neck. She was glad to be back, but these cases had been kicking her butt, not to mention she was still pretty sure Muller was lurking out there somewhere, she thought as she walked back to her ringing phone. Gus happily took the call from the French Ambassador, even if the information she got from him amounted to nothing. She hung up the phone exasperated and feeling like she was wasting space when she got a call from Mac.

"Gus, Simone's work visa expired".

"So she wasn't working legally for the UN!" Gus exclaimed.

"Exactly, I am having her body transported over here immediately. I also have some other interesting news, apparently her boyfriend committed suicide a couple of days ago," Mac stated.

"Curious and curiouser," Gus quipped.

"I know. I'll see you in the lab" Mac said hanging up.

Gus hoofed it toward the lab, running into one of her least favorite people looking angrily at his watch. "Inspector Gerrard".

"Detective Broussard," he said with a nod.

"How's George?" she muttered under her breath.

Luckily Gerrard gave no indication of having actually heard her because he was yelling at Mac, "Detective Taylor. You authorized the ME's removal of Simone de Lille" he barked following Mac in to his office. Gus strained to here his words through the glass but only caught, "it might come back and bite you in the ass," before he and Mac exchanged a few more words before Gerrard stormed out, not even looking at Gus.

"Speaking of asses," Gus remarked stepping into Mac's office.

"I have to head to autopsy, check in with Hawkes and Stella, see what they need" Mac said, walking off without another word to Gus.

Gus wandered over to Stella and Sheldon who were puzzling over evidence in the death of Charlie Cooper, Simone's supposed boyfriend.

"So it wasn't a suicide," Sheldon said looking up, "hi, Gus."

Stella didn't say anything to Gus but continued on, "no, spatter on the hand rules it out. There was skin in the gun, but it didn't get a hit in CODIS".

Sheldon went over to the machine and re-ran the sample, "Gus, we found this at the Cooper scene, can you work on running financials for Simone?" He handed her a note that appeared to be a blackmail scheme between Simone and her expired visa.

"I'm on it, I'll get back to you guys," Gus said, heading back to her desk.

Gus made haste in pulling up the financials, which were easy enough to obtain. She was intrigued by the large amount of deposits made into Simone's account over the past few weeks from the Pierpont household account. "It's all connected, Stel, we just have to figure out how," Gus said after dialing her phone.

"CODIS hit came back to Simone on Charlie, Hawkes and I are about to brief Mac. Meet us" Stella said, feeling like they were finally going to get somewhere.

Gus stepped into Mac's office as he was telling Sheldon and Stella, "Let's go Uptown." He turned to Gus, "I want you to help me question Jackson Pillock, he's the Child Psychologist that escorted Evie to the party".

"No problem" Gus replied.

Stella, Mac and Gus headed Uptown to question a terse Mr. Pillock, "I have no idea where this came from" he said of the note. Pillock did not earn any bonus points with any of them as he compared Evie to Royalty and being prepared and groomed. The family attorney interrupted the questioning with berating questions of his own.

"Mr. Vanderross, I need a word with Evie" Stella said, walking up to a young girl.

"I'm starting with you on the writing samples" Mac said to Jackson.

Gus stood by the desk as Mac instructed Pillock on the writing sample. "Nice plush gig you got here, Jackson" Gus said, looking around at the ornate office, "Perhaps I should have picked child psychology instead. Just did clinical, couldn't handle the ankle biters".

"Aren't you a cop?" Pillock sneered.

"There are worse things I suppose, like being a paid hand holder to, what was it 'Manhattan Royalty'?" Gus sneered back. Pillock made a noise. "What? Do you not enjoy working for Evie Pierpont?" Gus said, moving closer as Mac walked away.

"I don't work for Evie, I work for the Pierpont family. And you should ask her about all this. Ask that little witch what is going on. All the money in the world and this girl has to take pleasure in creating other people's pain".

"Do you have any specifics on that Mr. I mean Dr. Pillock?" Gus asked carefully.

"No, no one will openly talk about it, but bad things happen around that girl. She's a rotted seed." Mac gave her a gesture that Stella was finished and to go. "Well, if you ever want to chat more, here's my card" Gus gave Pillock a sad head shake and walked away.

"I'm going to run the handwriting samples" Mac said back at the lab.

"I've got my own samples to run" Stella said, clutching an evidence envelope.

"I'll go have my hundredth cup of coffee for the day," Gus said, walking back to homicide.

Flack was sitting at his desk when she walked in, his face lit up as she approached. "Sunshine, heard you were hanging out with the mucky mucks" he said, wanting to greet her with a kiss.

"Weren't you as well? Fancy restaurant opening, I heard?" Gus said sitting down across from him.

"And closing, head chef iced with a corkscrew of all things. Then Lindsey and Danny found a cockroach on the body that turned out to be, you'll love this, jewelry".

"No way!" Gus made a face thinking of the hideously huge flying roaches of New Orleans.

"Yep, one worth 100 Gs. I'm doing a work up on the roach owner now. Food critic".

"A food critic wore a roach to a restaurant opening? That's just gross" Gus said, mulling over her notes from Pillock. "What did you think of Miss Priss?" Gus asked Flack.

"Evie? Regular spoiled rich kid. She was pretty broken up at the time we questioned her".

"She was getting ready for a dressage lesson when we saw her".

"Well you know the kind, put equal amount of grieving into the loss of a tutor or a cell phone," Flack said with a look of disdain.

Gus shook her head, dialing her phone, "Stel, it's me, what's your take on Evie? Really, oh re-ally. Tears? Come on, Stel, Mac isn't gonna go for that" Gus noticed Flack motioning at her, "Hold on one sec, Stella" Gus covered the mouthpiece, "what's up?"

"I gotta meet up with Danny for a questioning of a suspect, something about counterfeit wine. But I'll call you, later," Flack said with a very hot and knowing look in his eye.

"Yeah later," Gus said going back to her phone call with Stella as she blushed bright red. "So Mac didn't go for it? Yeah, I'll get a subpoena for the Pierpont accounts".

Gus waded through financial records after wrangling a subpoena for the rest of the day it seemed. Her eyes felt like they were going to start bleeding when Mac called her up to observe questioning with him and Stella.

She walked past Flack and Lindsay observing Danny. "Hey, Lindsay, nice to see you back! You got a collar on the roach case?" Gus asked.

"It's looking that way, roach activist, if you can believe that" Lindsey said.

"This city has got to have the highest per capita of weirdos" Gus replied, trying to ignore the fact that Flack was currently undressing her with his eyes and realizing it had been a few days since they had spent any non-work time together.

Lindsay laughed, "Yeah, I think so. Call me later, we should hang out".

"Sure thing, I feel like we have some stuff to catch up on," Gus winked before walking off to where Mac and Stella had Luther Vanderross in questioning.

Gus watched as Mac confronted Luther about stealing a swatch of a patent pending drug from Evie Pierpoint's father, the same drug that killed Simone. Luther did give up much, lawyering up quickly, but he did try to sway the investigation onto Evie, saying the girl was poison after Stella pushed him about setting up the account in Simone's name and her then blackmailing him about it. Stella came storming out of the room, anger flushing her cheeks, "Something isn't right here," she said to Gus, "Evie has manipulated everyone for her own purpose, her own game it seems."

"I guess Clue isn't good enough for the Uptown set," Gus joked, following Stella back towards the lab.

"I'm going to recheck the evidence with Hawkes". Gus stood behind the pair as the debated the evidence spread before them. "Two people are dead because she manipulated everyone around her. It all fits. If you play the Evie card" Stella muttered.

Sheldon looked over her shoulder "that print we took off of Simone's neck matches the print they took off the guillotine handle. Is there anything we can do?"

"Nothing" Stella laughed defeatedly, "We've got nothing on her."

"It's not illegal to be a psychopath," Sheldon pointed out.

"She won't stop with this" Gus spoke behind the pair, who jumped, forgetting she was there. They turned to look at Gus, "Psychopaths don't stop, they escalate. But she won't be this lucky next time".

"There shouldn't have to be a next time" Stella said, resigned. Sheldon and Gus nodded in sad agreement.

"I need a drink" Stella sighed.

"Me too" Sheldon added, "You coming Gus?"

"I'll take a rain check, I think I am going to catch up with Lindsay."

"We need a girl's night" Stella said.

"Yeah you do" Sheldon added, still curious as to what had been happening behind the scenes lately.

"Glad you are helping fill my social calendar, Shel. Night you two."

* * *

Gus found Lindsey joking with Danny and Flack and the canteen. "Hey, Broussard," Danny said as she walked in and sat down beside Flack.

"So did the roach guy do it?" Gus asked, trying to not react to Flack squeezing her thigh under the table.

"Sure did, what a whacko" Danny said with a smirk.

"Hey, Linds, you wanna get some food?" Gus asked, squirming away from Flack's hand.

"Er, sure" Lindsay responded hesitantly, she had been hoping Danny was going to ask her out.

"Unless, you all had plans or something," Gus added quickly, hoping she hadn't messed things up.

"Nope, no plans" Danny replied, nonchalant.

Flack didn't say anything, but Gus could see a slight flicker of disappointment. She cleared her throat, "we could all go, you know," she said, nudging Flack slightly with her foot.

"Yeah, that's sounds like a plan" Danny brightened, "Ya up for it, Flack? Think we can keep them offa too much girl talk?"

"These two? I dunno, they haven't seen each other for weeks," Flack said making a face.

"Stop it both of you or I am revoking the invitation," Gus said standing up and looping her arm through Lindsay's, "we can have fun without you boys, right Linds?"

"I guess so" Lindsay said with mock sadness.

"You are as bad as Don," Gus laughed at Lindsay, "come on the lot of you, I want a slice and some beer."

"Ah the house wine" Danny joked.

"What?" Gus asked, wrinkling her forehead.

"Nothing, you had to be there" Flack snickered as Lindsay smiled.

"Great, now y'all have inside jokes, just because I got stuck on the UN case-"

"Means you didn't end up with cockroaches crawling all over you, so I don't want to hear it", Lindsay said, yanking on Danny, "come on cowboy, if you are good I'll treat you to some house wine."

Flack and Gus watched them go ahead. Flack turned to Gus and raised his eyebrows, "guess you gave some good advice, huh, sunshine?"

"Don't I always," Gus replied, moving in for a quick kiss before they rushed to catch up with the other pair.

* * *

Gus slid into the booth at their favorite pizza joint, snatching the menu away from Danny across from her and sliding it to Lindsay. "No way, Danny, ladies choice tonight," she said with a grin.

"Well in that case" Danny retorted with a smirk, "I go best with the traditional Italian sauce, Montana."

Lindsay rolled her eyes as Gus and Flack groaned into their beers. They chatted about their recent cases, pausing to give their order, all of them giving their input on Evie Pierpont. "Rich people are all the same," Danny quipped.

"You never know what might have happened to her when she was younger," Lindsay responded.

"Younger, she's freakin' 15," Flack said.

"But not a normal 15 year old, Flack," Gus said shaking her head and grabbing at a piping hot slice of pizza that had been set in front of her. "Dammit!" Gus squealed as the grease seared the roof of her mouth causing an instant blister and cheese scorched her chin.

"You do that every time, sunshine," Flack said, wiping at her face.

Lindsay and Danny shared a look, with Lindsay speaking first, "Okay, spill it. What is going on with you two?"

"Whadda ya mean?" Flack asked, furrowing, as Gus was sucking down beer and wincing.

"Ah come on, Flack, look at ya" Danny said with a gesture.

"Look at us what, Messer?" Gus replied, trying and failing to look innocent.

"I'm just askin' if when you are finally going to be ready to take your stock public, that's all," Danny leaned back in the booth, with a relaxed posture that allowed him to throw own arm over the back of the book and sort of around Lindsay.

"I don't know Danny, but tell me how was Montana? Flight and weather good?" Gus said with a smile.

Lindsay turned about as red as the sauce and Danny glowered at Gus. "Sorry, dawlin' didn't mean to turn ya the color of red gravy," Gus drawled, trying to lighten the mood, mostly because she wasn't really sure if she and Flack were at the point to go public. Politically and career wise, it didn't feel like the wisest idea but it was getting harder to hide their relationship.

"Red gravy?" Lindsay said, snorting her drink.

"Don't ask," Gus said, "but really Lindsay, how are you doing?"

"Happy the trial is over, glad I can put that chapter of my life behind me." Lindsay replied, looking very much relieved.

"That was pretty brave of ya, Linds," Flack said.

"It wasn't brave, it was something that had to be done," Lindsay remarked, matter of fact.

"I wish people were like that in all of our cases" Gus said, "sometimes getting witnesses and victims to testify is the hardest part."

"Luckily we don't have to deal with that too much," Danny said.

"More than I like to," Flack grunted.

"What do ya think of Gerrard's promotion?" Danny asked, changing the subject.

"That he is an ass-kissing, scum sucking political machine," Gus sneered.

"And tell us how you really feel," Lindsay laughed.

"I agree with your woman, there Flack. She knows what she is talking about. Can't stand the creep myself," Danny said.

"He didn't win a friend in Sheldon either with the UN case," Gus expressed.

"Yeah well maybe you, me, and Hawkes can start an anti-fan club,"

"Maybe so," Gus replied and pointed at Lindsay's yawn, "stop that, they are contagious you know".

"I don't know why I am so tired," Lindsay yawned again.

"Musta been fighting off all those cockroaches, huh Montana?" Danny said, giving her a little squeeze.

Now it was Flack and Gus' turn to exchange looks. "You better get home for your beauty sleep, Linds, but we do need a real girls night soon," Gus intoned with a warning look at both men.

"Don't look at me, we can amuse ourselves," Flack said, palms up in the air.

"I'm sure you can," Gus drawled, shoving him out of the booth.

They settled the tab, slipped back into coats and stood outside the restaurant, all yawning. "You want to split a cab?" Danny asked them all, but Gus knew he just meant Lindsay.

"I could use a good walk, burn off that pizza. Thanks anyway, Danny."

"I'm gonna make sure she gets home safe," Flack said, his hand pressing into the small of Gus' back.

"Yeah, and work off that pizza," Danny smirked.

"Just make sure Lindsay gets home safe too, Messer."

"You heard him, Linds, guess we're splitting a cab" Danny said, whistling loudly and holding the door open for Lindsay.

"I think they are in love," Gus sighed, heading towards her apartment.

"Nah, ya think?" Flack dripped.

"Don't get so sarcastic on me, Don, or you will be working your pizza off on your own," Gus said, with a tug on his tie.

"Wouldn't want that," Flack dimpled, sliding an arm around her waist and tucking her into him.

"Nah, we wouldn't," Gus said, sighing contentedly.

A few yards from her apartment, shrouded in comfortable silence, Gus whispered, "I do love ya, Flack".

"I know. You too. But why the declaration, sunshine?" Flack asked, nuzzling her neck.

"I just thought I should-OH GOD!" Gus exclaimed, separating from Flack and rushing up to the curly haired figure slumped in front of her building.

At first, just seeing the hair, Gus thought it was Stella, but then she realized it was the hostess from her brunch place around the corner. "Mandy, can you hear me hon?" Gus questioned, feeling for a pulse on the pale and battered girl. "Mandy?" Gus asked again, feeling a pulse and checking for breath on the unconscious girl.

"I need a bus" Flack barked into his radio, slipping his jacket off and rolling up his sleeves, "she's from that Farmer's restaurant isn't she?" Gus nodded, slapping the girl gently on her bruised cheeks.

* * *

**Chapter 100: Turning CI**

A groan escaped from the young girl's lips. "Mandy, come on girl, wake up, sugar," Gus said, assessing for more critical injuries.

The girl stirred to consciousness, "Gus, you're home," she said.

"Yeah, I am, what are you doing here though?"

"Left shift, bar tending," the girl moaned.

"Did you get mugged? Can you describe your attacker?" Flack asked gently, memo book in hand.

"My boyfriend," Mandy said, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Your boyfriend did this to you?" Flack questioned.

Mandy shook her head violently, matted curls bouncing, "no, but I think he's in some trouble".

"Trouble, what kind of trouble?" Gus perked up, as the girl started to drift off again, "come on, stay with me Mandy. Dammit, where is our bus?"

"They're backed up," Flack said after radioing dispatch.

Gus growled but brightened when Mandy opened her eyes and sat back up, "let's get her inside." Together, they maneuvered Mandy upstairs to Gus' couch. She was fully conscious now, though slightly hysterical and sobbing. Flack assessed her injuries, canceling the bus, while Gus made tea and ice packs.

"My boyfriend!" Mandy wailed.

Gus sat down beside her, in full therapist mode, concern flick across her face, "what about your boyfriend?"

Flack wandered into the office, to give the women more privacy, but still listened at the doorway.

"I think Jimmy's gotten mixed up with some really bad guys," the girl said between sobs.

"What kind of bad?"

"I don't know, some sort of gang, drugs, guns, I don't know," Mandy took a sharp intake of breath, while Gus remained quiet. "I was leaving work, walking home and some guy grabbed me from behind," Mandy said after a pause, "he sounded, I don't know, like British or Irish or something and he started slapping me around wanting to know where Jimmy was with his money. I kept telling him I didn't know what he was talking about." Mandy looked sheepishly up at Gus, "and I didn't not really, except Jimmy has had an awful lot of extra cash lately" she fingered her Cartier necklace, "and the last coupla times I spent the night, he would slip out at all hours." Gus nodded, silently urging her to continue. "Anyway, so this guy started punching me and screaming at me and he was way bigger than me, I just kept screaming that I didn't know where Jimmy was. Finally he stopped punching me and made me call Jimmy to have him meet me, except it wasn't really going to be me, it was going to be this guy. He made me trick Jimmy and it's all my fault and I didn't know what else to do, I thought he was going to kill me, but now Jimmy might be dead instead!" Mandy started sobbing again.

"Okay, calm down, take a deep breathm" Gus laid her hand on Mandy's arm, "where did this guy have you tell Jimmy to meet you?"

"11th and West 45th in Clinton at Midnight".

Gus looked up at the clock, twenty minutes ago, "crap," she sighed.

Flack came out of the office, clipping his badge back to his waist and re holstering his weapon, "I'm on it," he said.

"What?" Mandy and Gus asked in unison.

"You two stay here, I'll go check on Jimmy," Flack came over and kissed Gus on the head.

"No way Flack, you need back up!"

"And I've got it, Sanchez is on duty and in that area already," his face was set.

"Be careful," Gus said, slumping back into the couch, knowing he was going whether she liked it or not.

"Always am, sunshine," Flack replied, with a quick peck he was out the door calling, "you two sit tight".

The two women sat, not talking for the longest time until Gus sat up straight, "Mandy, does Jimmy normally carry?"

"Carry what?" she asked innocently.

"A gun."

Mandy shook her curls violently and then wincing, "No, no! At least I don't think so. He said he doesn't anymore, can't, he has a record".

"Mandy, sugar, we have got to get you a better guy."

"I know, tell me about it," Mandy replied glumly, adjusting her ice pack.

Flack finally returned home a few hours later, Mandy was passed out on the couch in borrowed pajamas, Gus curled up in a chair, trying to read. She stuck a finger to her lips and looked at Flack questioningly as he softly closed the door behind him. Mandy stirred and saw Flack, sitting up she asked, "Oh my god, is Jimmy alright?" She attempted to stand, but fell back to the sofa.

"He will be. It ain't pretty, but he'll live. Sanchez is with him in the E/R at St. Mike's right now. Probably has a couple of broken ribs, his nose and maybe his right hand."

"I have to go see him!" Mandy said wildly trying to stand and failing again, looking at Gus imploringly.

"I think what you need is sleep, we'll take you by the hospital before our shift. Come on in here, there are clean sheets on the guest bed," Gus said, motioning for Flack to help her get Mandy settled into the office. "You need anything else?" Gus asked after getting her settled.

"No, I'm fine, thank you both so much," Mandy grinned sweetly beneath her bruised face.

Curled in bed, Gus turned to Flack and said, "so you going to fill me in, blue eyes?"

"That girl needs a better boyfriend," he said with a wistful smile.

"I said the same thing".

"Kid's gotta record, mostly juvy so it was sealed, but he has an outstanding warrant so he was willing to talk, as much as he could at least, shocked his jaw wasn't busted. He's in some deep shit with some runners from Hell's Kitchen, didn't get all the details, but he apparently got a little greedy. But he must be good at whatever it is he is doing for them, because they didn't kill him. They must need him for something, though I think they gave a good try at getting their message across."

"Huh," Gus said, taking it all in and moving onto Flack's chest, "so what are you gonna do?"

"Snachez and I will talk to Loo tomorrow, but most likely we will try to turn him CI".

"Jesus, poor Mandy."

"Yeah, I know, she seems like a good kid. Need to figure out how to split those two up," Flack sighed, running his hands through Gus' hair.

"And how do you purpose to do that?" Gus asked sleepily relaxed.

"I don't," Flack smirked, "I figured I went out to check on the boyfriend, so that makes you responsible for breaking the young couple up."

"Oh joy," Gus sighed, flipping back over.

"Ah, come 'ere. I don't think it is going to be that hard," Flack said moving around her.

"Depends. Can I introduce her to Bobby then?" Flack's response was a playful swat and a deep kiss.

Still groggy from lack of sleep, Gus and Flack dropped Mandy off at the hospital and continued on to the precinct. Flack immediately disappeared with Sanchez into the Lieutenant's office, leaving Gus to catch up on paperwork, guzzle coffee and goes tease Lindsay. She managed to get little from her friend other than plans for the next night the three women managed to all get off and some assurance that Lindsay was currently "evaluating all her options."

"Don't over think it Linds, that's my job," Gus said with a laugh, leaving Lindsay's office.

"You don't have sole ownership on over analyzing Gus!" Lindsay called after her.

"Missed ya last night" Sheldon greeted her in the hallway.

"I should have come with you guys" Gus stifled a yawn.

"Long night?" he asked with concern.

"I'll tell you about over lunch," Gus said, looking at her phone, not shocked that Flack was still in with the Lieutenant, for all she knew it could have become a task force by now, but her phone remained silent.

"I am never one to turn down lunch, as long as it isn't from a cart this time," Sheldon added with one of his million watt smiles.

"Nope, we can even go and sit some place, since it appears to be a slow day."

And it was, no calls, probably due to the nice weather they had been having, it made New Yorkers much happier than normal. Flack had seemingly disappeared, as had several other homicide members. Gus tried to remain unperturbed as it neared the end of shift and still she had no clue what was going on. "Where is everyone? Busy day, and if so, why are you here?" Parker asked entering the pit.

"The exact opposite, in fact, slow. I don't know where everyone is, all I know is I haven't been included yet," Gus sighed.

"I would count yourself lucky on that one, kid," Parker said, sitting down and opening his newspaper.

A bit later, Gus trudged home alone. While the murder rate was down, the CSI's still had their hands full with other crimes that still needed processing. Gus went home, turned up her stereo and caught up on housekeeping, making yet another mental note to replace the television in the living room. She had just climbed out of a hot bath when a knock sounded at her door. "Coming," she called, wrapping a robe around her. She couldn't help but grin as she looked through the peephole, swinging open the door she said, "howdy stranger."

"You always answer the door for strangers like this?" Flack asked stepping into her apartment.

"Only the sexy ones", she replied with a grin, "I really need to get you a new key, huh?"

Flack nodded, his eyes drawn to the gape in her robe, "I, uh, here," he stuttered handing her the flowers he had been concealing behind his back.

"What on earth are these for?" Gus remarked at the overly extravagant bouquet, "you didn't do something wrong did ya?" she smiled, inhaling the floral scents.

"Disappeared on ya all day," Flack shrugged, taking off his jacket and suit coat.

"Well you did do that, but I managed to amuse myself," Gus said, padding into the kitchen leaving wet footprints behind her. "So are they calling a task force?" Gus asked, arranging the flowers in water and then attempting to see if there was anything she could scrounge up for dinner.

Flack averted his eyes, shuffling his feet, "yeah."

"So more boring meetings?" Gus said with a grin, pulling containers out of the freezer.

"Not for you," Flack said softly.

Gus stopped, turning slowly, "what do you mean, not for me?"

"You aren't gonna be on the task force," Flack spoke each word carefully.

"And why not, pray tell?" Gus retorted, using all her will power to remain calm, there had to be a simple explanation that she could work around.

"Brass doesn't think you should be. You know, since you have gone through a lot lately."

"And you haven't?" Gus questioned, her voice trembling slightly, "I'm just the poor helpless female that might shatter? And so help me god if I find out Angell or someone is on the task force."

"Nah, she's not gonna get called in either," Flack closed in on Gus, "they think this might be a really big deal, heavyweight," he encircled her wrist and pulled her close.

"And I'm not able to handle a heavyweight?" Gus muttered.

"Not this kind," Flack wrinkled his brow.

"How bad?" Gus asked softly.

"Don't know yet, we'll see. But you put in your time on the Hansen case, I really don't want you in on this one," Flack traced her face with his hands.

"But it'sfine for you?" Gus pressed on, but still managed to sound calm, "I thought we talked about how you don't always have to be the hero," she said, staring into his eyes.

"I don't, but this...this is big and I can't not be in on it."

Gus nodded, trying to understand, but failing. She pulled away, not wanting to fight, but not wanting to be so close either. "I'm gonna make dinner, chicken okay with you?" Gus questioned, changing the subject.

"It's not because you aren't a good cop, Gus," Flack said, moving up behind her.

"Good to know," Gus said, throwing vegetables on the chopping block and attacking them.

"I told them not to put you on it, Daddino wanted to," Flack admitted, jumping back as Gus whirled with the knife in hand.

"What?" Gus snapped, pointing the knife and then turning to put it back down, refusing to give in to the screaming lunatic she so wanted to become right now, with a deep breath she turned back to face Flack.

"I think this might involve some pretty big guns, some really dangerous guys, I don't want you in that, no I CAN'T have you in that right now," Flack looked a curious mix of resolute and worn.

Gus studied him carefully, realizing that he was just trying to protect her out of love, pretty damn deep love. It chilled her and delighted her at the same time, she also realized this was part of Mac's hesitation at their relationship, Mac Taylor right as always, Gus thought before wrapping her arms around Flack, "You can't always protect me, Don," she said into his shoulder.

"I know, but when I can, I'm gonna," he said, tipping her face up to kiss her. Dinner was forgotten as they made their way to the bedroom.


	45. Right Knight

**Chapter 101: Praline Girl**

The next Monday night, Gus and Flack found themselves in Central Park on what would have otherwise been a romantic night, had it not been the start of their shift. They stared down at the armored body and Gus quipped, "what a knight, huh?"

Flack snorted and smirked, "you had to, huh, sunshine?"

"Someone was going to," she shrugged.

"Go finish talking to the crazy homeless guy while I fill Stella in."

"Not every homeless person is mentally ill, Flack," Gus admonished.

"Let us not start this again. He informed me that sugar was actually granulated tracking devices, I am calling it on account of crazy," Flack stated.

"Fine, fine, I'll go work my magic," Gus said with a wave to the arriving Stella.

"Mr. Smith, I'm safe, I promise," Gus said, trying to pry information out of the only witness.

"Fine, fine, but I am warning you girlie, they are watching."

"Got it, so the knight just came wandering up and crashed there, correct? You didn't touch the body?"

"Wasn't going to touch him, he's obviously crazy. Who goes around in Central Park in body armor?"

Gus nodded, agreeing with the man, but also thinking it was a serious case of the pot calling the kettle black. She wandered back over to Stella and Flack, "anything?"

"Blood trail, Stella found cherry blossoms in his hair and a kissed ring."

"And the plot thickens", Gus retorted following them and the blood trail.

"These are horse tracks," Stella said pointing.

"Lots of tracks," Gus said, studying them.

"More than one horse," Flack looked up, "Lance, armor, dead knight, go ahead say it," he looked at them.

"Our vic was jousting in Central Park," Stella replied, but Gus had turned her attention to the noise she heard and was quite familiar with.

Gus was already at the blood covered horse, snapping gloves on to grab its bridle when Stella and Flack came over. "Looks like you got another body to process," Gus remarked, gently leading the horse out of the briars.

"Great," Stella said wryly, starting to photograph.

"Can you call for a horse trailer, Flack," Gus said, trying to keep the horse still, while Stella worked. Flack and Gus helped Stella load the horse and then went back to canvass the park area. They working frustratingly through the night, getting nowhere, until finally the decided to catch a shower and head back into the lab.

Flack went to touch base with Stella to see what she had lifted from the horse, while Gus went to grab them coffee. She spotted Mac and a bleeding Peyton on the way back in. "Oh lord, what happened?" Gus asked Danny who was standing off to the side.

"Somebody knocked Peyton into the ME's van and stole a body."

"Stole a body? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Wish I was."

"Looks like the weirdness factor is back on."

"Yeah, heard you caught a vic trying to live out Camelot."

"Sure did, on my way to deal with it some more now. Tell Peyton I hope she feels better."

"Will do, I'll see you Gus."

Flack was putting the coat he had just taken off back on as Gus came in with the coffees. "Where we headed?"

"Back to the park, Stella found pull marks on the horse, so it was probably from one of the carriage places. I called some guy reported a horse missing a couple of hours ago".

On the way back to the park Gus informed Flack of Peyton's injuries and the stolen body. "That is just sick, just sick" Flack pulled a disgusted face.

"Sure is," Gus said, falling silent as they made their way to the carriage drivers.

"Here," Flack handed her a mug shot of the carriage driver who had reported the missing horse.

"Meet ya in the middle," Gus said, starting on one end to look for the driver.

Flack found the guy first and Gus walked up to here him questioning the guy, or an interrogation by the sounds of it, "on a credit card that wasn't yours?" Flack was barking. Gus bit her lip to not crack up, sleep deprived Flack made one sexy bad cop. "Don't go anywhere JJ," Flack said walking off towards Gus.

"And another thing Detective, I want my horse back" JJ said standing up in the carriage. Flack just smirked and continued walking. JJ made the mistake of leering at Gus then, "detective, the woman, could be her, but I would have to see her with less clothes on!"

Flack stiffened, but only Gus detected it, "in your dreams, buddy," Gus said, unclipping her badge and flashing it.

"Why couldn't you have been the one to question me?"

"Because Flack, here, is way nicer than I would have been, JJ. We'll see you around," Gus retorted, pulling on Flack's sleeve.

"Anytime, sweet thing, I'll even give you a ride on the house."

Gus refrained from comment and hissed at Flack to do the same. Flack shook his head and pulled out his buzzing phone, "looks like Harbor Police found the missing body."

"Why would you steal a body to only dump it in the water?" Gus asked with a shake of her head.

"That's what we are about to find out" Flack said, opening her car door, "but the kid that was driving the car that stole the body is a councilman's son."

"Well that may have something to do with it".

"And that also means Mac's gonna feel some heat".

"Remind me to not make any plans with him anytime soon," Gus groaned.

The arrived on scene, to a commotion. "What's going on now?" Gus sighed.

"The guy in the body bad was alive!" a uniform exclaimed, scribbling hastily in his memo book.

"Say what?" Flack said and rushed off toward Mac. Flack came rushing back, "It's warrant time" he said, swooping back into the car, "Mac needs one for the kids car like yesterday".

"Car's got to be already cleaned out" Gus remarked.

"I know, but Mac said something about it having a brain. A black box and he wants Danny to process it anyway".

"I guess I should have worn a skirt today then, huh?" Gus joked.

"Then I probably would have had to smack JJ around" Flack said, squeezing her knee, "and you'll do fine as it is" he said, pulling up in front of the courthouse.

"Ya just gonna leave me here?" Gus admonished.

"I'm going to go check out the restaurant where JJ tried to use the vic's card and see if I can get an id".

"Always about efficiency aren't you?" Gus smiled, closing the door.

Flack grinned wickedly and rolled down the window, "not always, sunshine!"

* * *

Gus went on a wild goose chase of a warrant for a connected young man, waiting impatiently outside a judge's chambers. Sighing, she called Lindsay to see how she was doing. "Not so good, DB last night found dead in a penthouse suite of some ritzy hotel and no usable evidence of who killed him other than she was blond. You didn't kill anyone last night did you?"

"Can't say I did Linds. So you have nothing to go with?"

"I am waiting to see about a woman who called his room five times and also on financials, but you know how they love to put us lab rats at the bottom of the heap".

"I'll make a couple calls for you, Lindsay. I have a couple of guys that owe me favors for helping them with their women troubles".

"Would you? That would be great" Lindsay gushed.

"No problem and if I am still stuck in the court house when the results come through, I'll have Flack get them to you".

Finally, as Gus' patience was coming to an end, she was called into the Judge's chambers. She plastered a giant smile on her face and greeting the older rotund man with a big "yhy good afternoon, Judge Chaisson!"

"When my secretary said a detective was waiting on me, I did not expect you," the judge said rising from behind his desk.

"Oh sit down now," she drawled.

"So what can I do for you, Detective Broussard, right?" he looked curiously at her, "wait you are the praline girl".

Gus wrinkled her nose, she had in fact delivered pralines to all sitting judges shortly after joining the field full time in order to make herself memorable, however most of the judges could have cared less either used to much more extravagant gifts or having no clue what the hell pralines were. "Er, yes your honor, that is me," Gus sat sheepishly.

"Where are you from, Broussard?" he asked leaning forward, his over sized belly slapping against the desk.

"New Orleans, sir," Gus replied.

"Ah, I thought so!" he smacked his leg, "I knew you had to be one".

"One what?" Gus questioned, hoping she wasn't going to hear any more refugee bull.

"One of us, child, I'm from Lafayette, originally!" Chaisson exclaimed, happy as a small child with a present, "so what can I do for ya little lady?"

"I need a warrant," Gus squeaked out.

"That's no problem, though I don't see why you had to wait for me, you could have just had a clerk handle it for you."

"Well it's against Councilman Bowfield's son," Gus sighed.

"Oh well, that could be a problem," the judge leaned back, patting his belly in thought,"what for precisely?"

"To search his car, we believe he was involved in the removal of a body from the ME's van and assault on the ME herself."

"Dead bodies? What would the councilman's son want with a dead body?"

"Actually the body wasn't dead, per se," Gus grimaced.

"Wasn't dead? Probably just some childish prank then. Shame the ME got hurt though." Chaisson continued to think and stare at and through Gus. Finally he spoke, just as Gus was figuring it was a lost cause, "look here, I will sign off on this warrant on one condition, Detective Broussard." Gus gave a slight nod of her head, wondering what he was going to come out with. "I have a standing lunch date with myself at Forlini's today. If you agree to join me, you get your warrant."

Gus debated for less than a second, "deal" she said leaning her hand over the desk for a shake.

"I''ll have my courier run it over right now then," the judge said writing up the paper work.

A good while later Gus was walking back into Criminal Court, stuffed with scrumptious Italian, and laughing at Judge Chaisson's accounts of growing up on the bayou. "Darlin' I do hope you come and get all your warrants from me," the man drawled, patting Gus on the arm.

"That might look a bit suspicious, Your Honor," Gus trilled back.

"I do see your point, Augusta, but at least promise you will pass a good time with this old man again, occasionally. It is good to talk to someone who understands the quirks of the swamp."

"I think I can be amenable to that," Gus said, holding up her finger as her phone rang.

"Ah duty calls, I shall let you go, I need to get back to the bench," the judge said, waddling off, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Broussard," Gus said with a gulp.

"Sunshine" Flack greeted with a note of curiosity, "where are you?"

"At the courthouse, you know where you dropped me off," Gus said, wiping her own tears of laughter away.

"Still? Great, Mac's going to be pissed if he doesn't get his warrant," Flack's jaw tightened.

"Mac got his warrant forever ago blue eyes."

"So what are you still doing at court?"

"Lunch with a judge."

"Well aren't we something," Flack snarked.

"Flack!" Gus warned, "catch me up."

"Got an id our on vic, stockbroker named Derek Curson. Also, our vic had a brain tumor and a female apparently touched his eyelids and the eyelids of the vic in Lindsay and Hawkes' case".

"Bob Smith?" Gus asked incredulous.

"Yep. Lindsay said thank you for the financial info. Turns out Bob Smith bought the lance that killed Curson. And Stella and I went to talk to Isabella Cooksey, who is the woman that made all the calls to Bob Smith's hotel room. Lindsay says thank you for that as well. You have been busy today, Broussard," Flack's voice had a smile in it.

"Sounds like you have been, too. What did you and Stella get from Isabella?"

"Lies, damn lies and no statistics," Flack joked, "claims to be Smith's real estate agent who was selling his place. Says Smith didn't like watching people nosin' around his stuff, so why potential buyers checked out his place, he went to hotel. She says she was at dinner with a friend at TOD, but refused to give up DNA or fingerprints".

"So she's involved somehow, huh?"

"I'm thinking so. I then went back to you friend JJ to see if he could id her as the woman Curon was with".

"I bet that went well." Gus sniffed.

"Oh yeah, maybe if I had a photo of her legs. Anyway, he said something about giving you a free ride you wouldn't forget. I managed to not punch him, but I thought about it. I am about to head back to the lab, you want me to pick you up?"

"It's not that far of a walk," Gus said, but secretly wanting him to.

"Yeah, but I haven't see you much today," Flack admitted, dropping his voice.

"With such a convincing argument, how could I say no?" Gus laughed.

"Hey hot stuff, going my way?" Flack called from his squad car.

"That is no way to talk to an office of the law," Gus smiled, sliding in.

"I'm going to go fill Stella in," Flack said once back at the lab.

"I'll be right there," Gus said, slipping into the canteen for a coffee.

* * *

"Rats with human ears on its back, goats spinning silk with spider DNA, it's just freaky," Danny said, sitting at the table, telling Adam about his case.

"Bio-engineering, wave of the future, Danny," Gus replied, taking a drink of coffee.

"That's one freaky future. Thanks for getting that warrant by the way, though it didn't do me much good, kid's car was clean."

"Ah no problem, glad you got somewhere regardless, you did get somewhere, right?"

"Working on it," Danny sighed, looking tired.

"Good luck," Gus said walking towards Stella's office and stopping by Sid who was explaining that Bob Smith had leukemia. Coupled with Curson's brain tumor, the men had something else in common other than the woman who left her fingerprints, they were both terminally ill.

"Short timers, maybe a month or two left, max" Sid said. Gus felt her heart skip, a realization that they may not be cold blooded murders as much as they may have been assisted suicides.

She was about to blurt this out when Stella announced, "Isabella's artwork, her self portrait, it's her DNA".

Flack nodded, his bottom lip poking out in a thinking pout as Stella rushed past her to Sheldon in the lab, "hi Gus" she said, rushing past.

"Both guys were dying," Gus muttered, pacing in the hallway as they waited for Sheldon to run the DNA profile.

"Yep," Flack said, matter of fact.

"That's sad," Gus replied.

"Sad is them both getting offed before their time was up, however short that time was," Flack remarked, grabbing Gus by the shoulders to make her stop pacing, "how much coffee have you had today?"

"A lot with lunch, only way I could avoid the judge pushing wine on me."

"Why was it you went to lunch with the judge?" Flack questioned.

"He's from Lafayette," Gus shrugged out of Flack holding her shoulders, but leaned against the wall instead of pacing.

"So if a judge is from Albany, I should go out to lunch with them?" Flack smiled.

"It is how I got my warrant. Chaisson is a pretty good guy, for a judge at least. He grew up not far from where my father was born," Gus started tapping her foot, "how long is this gonna take?"

Flack shrugged, "what are you thinking on the case?" he asked suddenly, gently placing his foot over hers to stop the tapping.

"They are inexplicably interwoven. And maybe it wasn't an ordinary murd-" Gus was cut off by Sheldon gesturing them into the lab.

"DNA is a match to the lipstick from the ring," Sheldon remarked..

"That's it! Isabella is connected to both cases now. Phone calls to Bob, kissed Derek's ring!" Stella said excitedly.

Sheldon held up a hand, "but she didn't touch the eyelids of the vics, so there is still another woman out there. We need to find out marijuana smoker who left that blond hair in Bob Smith's bed".

"Blond pot-smoker in New York, yeah that narrows it down," Gus grumbled.

Flack added, "yeah and as far as Isabella goes, she's not going to confess to anything and we can't convict her unless we can place her at the crime scenes".

Lindsay came striding in with a studious face, "long ago in Fiji, a little girl was punished by her mother." Flack smirked, Sheldon and Stella exchanged smiles and Gus wrinkled her brow as Lindsay continued, "she ran away and got tangled in a white flowery vine. Her tears turned to blood and landed on the vine, turning the flower red. Thus the Tagimoucia flower, which is what we found on our vic's armor."

"Fiji? So it was imported" Sheldon exclaimed. Gus was still stuck on tears turning to blood and her assisted suicide angle.

"No, I checked the soil fragments. I found peat moss, but no sand, silt or clay. Which means this flower was grown in a controlled environment".

"Greenhouse," Stella interjected. Lindsay nodded.

Gus and Flack shared an eye roll, "lots of greenhouse in New York, Lindsay", Flack pointed out.

"Well that is true, Flack, but the flower also had yellow discoloration which means it was exposed to calcium hydroxide. This flower was grown in a greenhouse that was in the path of a chemical toxin".

Flack smirked wider, "I am so glad that figuring this stuff out is your job. Not ours. Let's go, Gus." Gus snickered and followed him back to the pit.

Luckily the CSIs where great at their job and they had a greenhouse address in no time. Gus followed behind the greenhouse owner, Stella and Flack, stopping to admire the amazing array of fauna and flora the man had on a rooftop in New York. She perked up when she heard Henry Kroft identify himself as a psychiatrist who runs a support group from terminally ill young people. "Your kind," Flack muttered.

"Yeah, its a cult," Gus retorted.

Flack shook his head and said to Kroft, "so that's how you knew Bob Smith and Derek Curson?"

Gus felt buzzing in her ears as she heard the doctor say, "it is one thing to be old and terminally ill, but another to get that kind of news before your life has even begun". Gus made a strangled noise, earning a look from Flack as he pulled out the flier with Isabella's photograph on it, "you ever see Bob and Derek with this woman?"

Kroft nodded, "Yes, all the time, she was in the same support group as them".

"Isabella Cocksey is dying?" Stella said, her eyes wide.

"You would never know it, would you. Vibrant, beautiful...The people in that group were very close" Kroft replied, "they came to the sessions together, hung out afterwards, had a special connection. It isn't always like that."

"Because it isn't supposed to be," Gus grumbled under her breath, recalling best group therapy practices she had had drilled into her by one of her old professors, a group therapy expert. No one heard her as Stella thanked Henry for his time and he walked off.

Stella turned to Flack and Gus, "that's it!" Gus read her face, nodding, believing that Stella may have some to her same conclusion.

"What's it?" Flack asked.

"Well we've been concentrating on the killer, but we've forgotten about the victims. What was going on in their minds, Flack they wanted to die."

"That's why Bob didn't struggle against his bonds?" Flack stated, starting to catch on.

"And why the prints indicated Derek was pushing the lance towards them".

"It was in their control," Gus remarked.

"Yeah they were young and attractive. Bright futures, then life throws them this curve ball. This was their revenge," Stella said, happy that Gus was buying into her theory, not knowing Gus had been there for a while already.

"Gus, you think since they couldn't control the when in their death they would control the how?"

"Right!" exclaimed Gus and Stella at the same time.

"Planning your fantasy death is the ultimate finale to life," Stella shrugged.

Gus rested her chin in her hand, deep in thought as Flack said, "yeah Stell, but we are talking about an ice pick to the brain. Don't you think you might be romanticizing?"

"I'm going to talk to Kroft again," Gus said, rushing toward the psychiatrist and leaving Stella and Flack to duke it out on their own.

* * *

"Dr. Kroft, did any of your group members have excessive suicidal ideations? Bob and Derek for instance," Gus asked as she got close.

"It can be a normal part of the terminally ill patients death process to use such ideation's as a coping mechanism," he gave her a strange look.

"Psychologist by trade," Gus replied.

"Then you know I can't give out specific information on my clients."

"You can if they were killed by someone who is going to keep offing your group members. You do remember a little something called Duty to Warn, don't you?" Gus glowered but he was saved from answering by Flack calling him back over.

"Any patients in your group use medical marijuana?" Stella questioned.

Dr. Kroft squirmed as he stated, "I wouldn't know."

"You do know it is illegal in New York, yeah?" Flack added.

"And there happens to be a plant over there that resembles a marijuana plant" Stella remarked with raised eyebrows.

Flack stared down Kroft and evenly said, "it would be very helpful for us to have those names".

"A few of them use it, yes."

"We are looking for a woman with blond hair," Stella responded.

"Who we think killed Bob and Derek," Flack glowered.

"Back to that Duty to Warn thing," Gus snipped. He quickly gave up the name of Jennie Parker.

On the way to the woman's apartment, Flack said, "all it took was one little pot plant to make the shrink sing like a bird. There's confidentiality for you".

"Actually, Flack, a pot plant wouldn't have done much to his license, I think he may have heard some planning going on with his group members and failure to warn would have gotten his license yanked," Gus countered.

"And here I thought it was my impressive interrogation skills," Flack volleyed back. Stella was deep in thought and ignored the playful banter.

Uniforms quickly cleared the small apartment for the trio, who found Jennie Parker splayed out on her bed, pill bottles dotting her nightstand. Flack checked for a pulse, "she's gone."

Stella gravely remarked, "looked like our killer had our own fantasy death."

"So what was Isabella's?" Gus asked. The other two looked at her, searchingly. "She's the only one not dead, but she was in the same group and involved in the assisted suicides of at least two of the others. She had to have her own plan. Back to the control thing, Isabella is definitely the type to want to be in control.

"That is an excellent point," Stella nodded, "And I think I want to go find out."

"You need back-up?" Flack asked.

"Nah, you two go work on the paperwork and then catch some sleep. I'll touch base tomorrow."

"You sure, Stell?" Flack looked concerned.

Stella shot Gus a glance, Gus realized that Stella wanted to question Isabella for more personal than professional reasons. "Come on Flack, Stella's cutting us loose, how often does that happen? I'll buy you dinner," she smiled at him and bumped him with her hip.

He dimpled in response, "my stomach won't argue you on that one."

* * *

**Chapter 102: What Would You Do?**

Gus sat across the table from Flack, studying him carefully. She didn't know why this case was staying with her, especially since it was wrapped up from a procedural standpoint, but it was haunting her.

"Case it staying with you, huh, sunshine?" Flack stated, removing the mutilated napkin from her hands.

"You know me too well, but yeah, it is," Gus sighed.

Flack looked pensive, "You really think Isabella was going to off herself?"

"Yeah, she was."

"It's just sad when bright young people resort to murder," Flack said, leaning back in his chair.

"In a manner of speaking," was Gus' reply.

"Whadda mean, murder is murder, Marilyn Monroe capped the other two!"

"With their permission!" Gus argued.

"We don't know that for sure," Flack's eyes started to spark.

"So a note would have made not murder?" Gus pursed her lips.

"Not within the law, still murder," Flack remained matter of fact.

"But they didn't want to suffer!" Gus cried.

"Not their choice to play God. Besides aren't you the more Catholic one, lightin' candles for every case?" Flack raised his eyebrows at her with a slight smirk. Gus felt a blush rise to her cheeks, how did he know that? "Yeah, maybe I do know you too well," his smirk grew wider.

"I am not about to break out the catechism, Flack, you and I both know I am just a rogue New Orleans Catholic anyway, the Jesuits warped me".

"So they still get candles?"

"Still? Because they killed themselves, even more so, I think they define lost souls and I really don't want to be having a theological debate with you," Gus voice cracked.

"Fine, we don't have to have one," Flack dug into his food, like nothing had happened.

Gus picked through hers, still feeling saddened by the terminal illnesses of the vics and also greatly worried about Stella. Gus could not imagine how her friend was dealing. Gus was still lost in thoughts about the case and Stella and mortality as she and Flack walked home. Flack felt her silence and said, "what ya thinking on so hard?"

Gus shrugged, not wanting to talk, not wanting to be trapped in her apartment, "just stuff. I think I am going to go in the park".

"Can I come with?"

Gus nodded, turning her key in the lock and heaving open the iron gate. She walked into the park, stopping in the middle and looking up at the night sky. Feeling infinitely small, as the city skyline always made her feel, she realized it was actually clear enough to see stars, which only functioned to make her feel smaller. Flack came up and stood in front of her, not saying anything. Gus stood there for a while, hugging herself and lost in deep thoughts. Still thinking about Stella, the words poured from her mouth, without her really meaning to ask them out loud, "what would you do if you knew you were dying?"

Flack looked at her for a long and intense moment and then shrugged, "I don't know. See the world, spend more time with my family, get a luxury box for the Rangers. What about you?"

Gus heaved a sigh, "I think if I found out today I was dying, I would try my hardest to do something to leave my mark . Try to make a difference, try to be remembered."

Flack shook his head, he should have expected such a serious response from her, given her somber expression, "you don't think you so that already?"

"Not enough," Gus exhaled.

Flack moved closer, moving his hands behind the lapels of her coat and yanking her to his chest, "ya have, ya do, everyday."

"Not enough," Gus replied, hating feeling so philosophical.

Flack's smirk turned into a dimpled smile, "I think I gotta add something to my list."

"What? Dump ruminative girlfriend for hot, airhead model-type?" Gus sniffed.

"Nope. If I knew I was dying I think I would have to marry you," and as Gus' eyes widened but before she could respond, Flack yanked her in for a desperate and heated kiss, nearly bending her over backwards.

When he reluctantly broke away, a grin filled Gus' face, "well if you were dying," she quipped. He dimpled down at her, and she led him out of the park and into her apartment.

Gus fell back into her old pattern of nightmares that night, plagued by trying to stop a jousting match in Gramercy Park which was stopped by a crashing wall of flood water and her trying to rescue Flack from drowning only to have him continually slip just out of reach. She awoke to Flack shaking her, sweat beading on her brow. "Gus, calm down, you're safe". Gus sobbed, still in a panic, onto Flack's chest,

"I just don't want to lose you," she cried, half asleep.

Flack reassured her, "ya ain't gonna" and rubbed her back until she fell back asleep.

Flack, however, did not fall back asleep. For once he was the one who was lost in thoughts and unable to sleep. He laid there, Gus cradled on his chest, reviewing the night, the last month, hell the last couple of years. Mostly he was caught up in the fact that he was so much in love with the woman sleeping on his chest. In love love, in ways that he didn't think guys were supposed to get, especially not tough New York legacy cops who swore they never would fall in love. He knew he loved Gus, and why he loved her. Hell she was smart and sexy and everything you could ever ask for in the opposite sex, except for that fact they he didn't always know how she felt about him. Weren't women the ones that were supposed to be actively chasing as opposed to running away? The ones they wanted to be all lovey dovey and tell the world about how much they adored their man? Gus sure as hell wasn't doing either of that. But then again she was here and so was he. She had let him in, in ways she hadn't let anyone else. He hadn't even so much looked at another woman in forever, even months ago when he was supposedly dating, his heart wasn't in it. The realization stuck him cold, he swore his heart actually stopped for a moment. He wanted a commitment from her. His biggest question, did she? Maybe, maybe not, of course he never really knew what was going on in that head of hers.

* * *

Gus tried to keep in an upbeat mood the next day, but Flack had been weird and quiet since waking up and then he disappeared shortly after they arrived at work. She sat there, grumbling about being left with the paperwork while being teased by Parker.

Gus finally decided to head to the lab to catch up with Stella to see what she had gotten from Isabella and to try to be a better friend. "Hey Stel" she said, knocking on Stella's door.

The older woman was also deep in paperwork. "Hi, Gus. Is that the file on Derek Curson?" Gus nodded and walked in, sitting on the chair in front of the desk.

"So how did it go with Isabella?"

"She was going to kill herself, but backed out at the last minute. She's a little torn up about it" Stella looked somber.

"I can't even imagine. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Stella, please don't do the brave front. I feel like I am being a crap friend and I just kept thinking about you last night and..." Gus trailed off.

Stella sighed, "I'm hanging in there. The good news, if you can call it that, is that Mac is signing off on the lab getting a DNA kit to test for HIV, so I can find out for sure quickly."

"Like GI Joe says, 'knowing is half the battle', right?"

"I suppose so. About that bad friend thing, you aren't. You are a great friend, sitting around moping with me and worrying about me . I know you have been dealing with a lot of your own stuff not to mention trying to carry on a somewhat normal relationship with Don".

"Normal would not be the word to describe it".

"It might be more normal than you think." Gus snorted but did not respond. "Regardless. How about you assuage your guilt by coming out for margarita's with me and Lindsay tomorrow night if we don't get caught up in another case?"

"Yeah, that would be good Stel. And no matter what, I am here for you, any time," Gus stood, smiled at her friend and walked out.

Gus went back to her desk, noting that Flack was still missing in action, "Freaking task force," she swore but was happy to not have much to do. She caught up with Reed, including making plans to check out a new band with him that night. One benefit of a younger cousin was staying up on what the cool kids were doing. She also surfed bulletins and the web, finding nothing overly interesting. Gus was about to start reading training manuals for fun when her lieutenant called her into his office.

"Hey Loo," she said, for once not worried about being called in, because not much had been going on.

"Broussard," he said, motioning for her to sit, but looking pretty relaxed, "What are your thoughts on this CI?"

"You mean Jimmy? I don't know, I haven't met him."

"Yeah but his girlfriend, is she solid?"

"Yeah, she's a good kid, too good to be with the likes of Jimmy and his rap sheet by the sounds of it."

"Speaking of which, I want you to do a work up on him."

"Isn't the task force doing that?" Gus said, not wanting to rock the boat, but also not wanting to waste her time is something was already being done.

"The task force is going to be more about who is going to take credit for what and coordinating different agencies. Not much is happening with it right now," he shrugged.

Gus wrinkled her brow, then where the hell had Flack disappeared to all day? "Yeah, I can do a work up. But I have to tell you, despite what Flack or you or Brass might think, I believe I can handle being part of the task force. I am up on all my physical readiness and range tests, I've done the training simulations. I don't like everyone trying to be overly protective all the time, I can handle myself."

Lieutenant Daddino looked at her carefully, "I know you can, kid, and when it gets closer to action, I'll let you know. Now here, take Jimmy's juvy record and get out of here. For the day, you've put in 41 hours already and it is only Wednesday.

"Fine, see ya Loo."

"Good night, Broussard."

Gus looked down at her suit, she would obviously have to change before meeting Reed, and she should probably shower. She had a stop to make first though, two actually. Her first stop was to the hardware store to get the new key for Flack cut. Though he sure as hell was not going to get it until he called her, she wasn't about to go chasing after him to figure out where he was all day. They were adults with their own lives after all. She was on her way to her second destination when her phone started buzzing, "speak of the devil. Ironic since I was about to go to church," she said into the phone.

"Who goes to church on Wednesdays, except Baptists?" Flack joked.

"I am about to light a candle at St. Xavier's thank you very much, didn't get around to it last night."

"Ah, I see," was all Flack replied.

"I have something for you later, but I don't know when I will see you, I'm meeting Reed later."

"We'll figure something out. Just wanted to call and say hi and apologize for disappearing today."

"Figured you had stuff to take care of, it was slow today anyway. Good news is paperwork is all caught up".

"That's my girl. I'll let you go then".

"Yeah, I'll call you later. Love you, bye," Gus rushed out before hanging up.


	46. Wrong Night

**Chapter 103: ****Not Enough**

Gus stood from her kneeling position in front of the candles, crossed herself and turned to head down the aisle and out of the church. She caught sight of a familiar dark-haired head bowed, and while taken by surprise, she couldn't help but to breaking into a grin. Her heels clacked down the aisle, echoing in the empty church, a cadence that Flack immediately recognized. He looked up, seeing Gus' form cutting a quick path towards him. He made a quick sign of the cross and unfolded himself from the pew.

"Hey, didn't expect to find you here!" Gus exclaimed, coming up to him with her sunny grin.

"Well, I kinda needed to talk to you about something," Flack replied, looking somber.

Gus felt her blood both drain from her face and rush to her heart, fear gripping her. Flack needed to talk, that couldn't be good, it in fact had to be the opposite of good. People didn't need to talk when things were all good. He had to be breaking up with her, not that she should be shocked, people where always leaving her, it had been a good run and it was over. At least he hadn't been killed because she loved him.

"Oh God, literally." Gus stammered and did the thing she knew how to do best, she ran. Gus ran out of the church, trying to not slip down the steps in the sleet that had started to fall.

"Gus, wait! Hold up, whaddya doing?" a flustered Flack called behind her. Flack caught up with her on the sidewalk in front of the church, grabbing a hold of her trench and spinning her towards him.

Gus gulped, feeling like her world was slipping out from under her, "I get it, I just don't want any big scenes. I mean people break up all the time and people ALWAYS leave me, so it is no big deal, really. I mean, I get that I probably scared you away last night with my ridiculous questioning. I guess I deserve what I am getting but just don't make us talk-"

She was cut off by a rather harsh kiss from Flack and his short, "sunshine?"

"Huh?"

"Shut it!" Flack demanded.

Gus looked at him with wide and terrified eyes, feeling like she was on the chopping block and waiting for the death blow. It didn't come, at least not in the way she was expecting. "You are sorta right," Flack said, shoving his hands deep into his coat pockets.

Gus fought back the bile rising in her throat and then caught his inflection, "sorta?" she asked.

"I did get scared last night," Flack breathed out, "with the case, but you were right. Those kids were younger than us and they were dying. Dying," he shrugged, his hands still shoved deep within his pockets, "and I got to thinking about my life. There are things have been clear and laid out for me ya know? I knew I would go to the Catholic high school, I knew I would become a cop, I knew I would live at my aunt and uncle's place. I knew these things were mapped out for me. Then there were things I knew I wanted, to become a detective before thirty, to work in homicide, to become something more than just 'junior'. And then, then there were things that were just unexpected, like working with the team and enjoying it. And then you. I definitely did not plan on falling in love with you."

Gus just stood there, trying to follow him, trying to stay one step ahead, trying to protect herself and trying to not hurl. She nodded slightly and Flack continued, "So yeah, with this case I really started reviewing everything and thinking about what else I want out of my life and what's missing and..." Flack trailed off and Gus waited for him to get it done and over with, hoping he wasn't going to resort to 'It's not you it's me' or the ridiculous 'we can still be friends'. Flack drew his hands out of the safety of their pockets and stepped towards Gus, she instinctively stepped back, she sure as hell didn't want to get suckered into a goodbye kiss, no matter how much she had fallen in love with him, no matter how much she had let her guard down and had let him in. She had trusted him with everything and he was not getting any more. "Marry me," he said finally and steadily.

Gus had been expecting a breakup, so it took her a moment to realize he had not said "goodbye" and an even longer moment to be able to focus on the velvet box sitting in his outstretched palm. He looked at her expectantly and carefully raised the lid open. Feeling temporarily blinded and most certainly blindsided, Gus was only able to exclaim, "what the hell is that, Don?" pointing at the emerald cut ring nestled in the box.

Flack's meek replied came from a confused and furrowed brow, "an engagement ring, or so I thought." This was not the reaction he had been expecting or wanted.

"Put it away, you want us to get mugged?" Gus said through clenched teeth.

"Somehow I think our badges and guns might dissuade that. Gus, did you hear me?"

"Yes I heard you," Gus responded, stepping towards him and covering his palm with one of hers and gently curling his fingers around the box.

"Is that a no?" Flack's face grew even more somber, his eyes turning gray.

"It's a, it's, oh crap," Gus stammered out, buzzing and clanging ringing in her eyes, blackness sucking her in. Flack noticed that Gus was shaking and she had gone from very pale to slightly green. He shoved the ring back in his pocket, forgetting about the proposal for a moment, more worried about Gus.

"Sunshine, you gotta remember to breathe," he said, laying a hand on each shoulder and leaning his forehead against hers, "alright?" Gus took a few greedy sniffs, nodded and watched as Flack moved away. "Better?" he asked gently, still perplexed.

"We can't," came Gus' reply. He said nothing, staring at her, sleet pining off them both, stinting as it hit exposed skin. "Four months," she choked out, "we have only been together together for four months."

"I've known you for a lot longer than that, sunshine and how many hours have we spent together in that time and dammit!" Flack's anger reached the surface, his eyes flashed violently, striking fear straight into Gus' heart.

"We just can't," Gus shook her head, "I love you too much to marry you."

Flack stumbled over the words in his mind, they made no sense at first, but looking into Gus' telling eyes, he realized she was terrified of losing him. "You think marriage would be a death sentence for me." It was a statement, not a question, one said from deep knowing and understanding of all that Gus had been through and all her beliefs about people, love and the world.

Gus felt her eyes well with tears, and nodded again, "It would be," she croaked and then caught sight of the time, "I have to go, I have to meet Reed and I have to change," she took off again at a quick pace. Flack hurried after her again at a quick pace, "can't we talk about this? I thought you were done with the running away thing!"

"I was before you sprung that freaking iceberg on me. How the hell did you afford that anyway? It looks like it cost about as much as a small country!" Gus spouted all this in a yell, not turning around, but garnering strange looks from passersby.

"We gotta talk about this, sunshine," Flack demanded striding up beside her.

"I don't see what I can say here," Gus sneered.

"How about 'yes'?"

"No, I can't say yes. And why now? Because some stupid kids offed themselves because they were dying? Not the best reasoning to propose. I could see maybe if I was Stella-" Gus broke off, clamping her mouth shut and cursing silently to herself.

"What does any of this have to do with Stella?" Flack yelled back as they stomped through the now icy streets.

"Forget it," Gus waved him off.

"No. I am not going to forget it. I assume Stella told you I had a thing for her forever ago, but it wasn't going to go anywhere, I am like a kid brother to her!"

Gus hurried on, shaking her head, "Don, shut up. I can't tell you what it is about, but it is not about that."

"What can't you tell me? Why do you always have to have secrets?" Flack pressed on.

"It isn't about me, and it isn't my secret to share," Gus protested.

"Is it about why Stella has been acting so weird lately?" Flack questioned, "And why she romanticized this case so much?" Realization lit up his face, "Is Stella dying?" he croaked out.

Gus didn't want to betray her friend, but she couldn't believe Stella had not shared anything with Flack as close as they were. "She got cut at a scene and she is waiting to hear if she is HIV positive," Gus rushed out.

"What?" Flack stopped short, dragging Gus to a stop beside him.

"Look, I'm not telling you anything else. If Stella wants to tell you anything more, that is her business. But that is what I have been thinking about with this case, not freaking wedding bells!" Gus huffed.

"I didn't say you were, but I was. Look-" he cut off, running his hand through his hair and then rubbing the back of his neck, at a loss as to how to proceed, "I know you gotta meet Reed. How about I drop you at home and we talk about this later?" he sighed looking deflated and defeated. Gus felt her heart melt and crumble at the same time, nodding in meek agreement. "Car's this way," Flack said, pointing down the street.

Gus walked slightly behind him, each of them lost in their thoughts with hands shoved deep in pockets. Gus studied Flack's squared shoulders and pensive stance. They remained silent on the drive to Gus' place. Out front, Flack drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, not knowing what to say. "Please come in, I can cancel!" Gus stammered out feeling like everything was out of control.

"No you can't, I know how much spending time with Reed means to you," something caught in Flack's voice as he said this.

Gus was struck by how much something most women yearned for caused her to feel like her heart was breaking. "Come in. Please, Don. Wait for me and we'll talk when I get back," Gus pleaded. Her tone was enough to make Flack turn off the car. Jaw set, he followed her inside.

Gus changed quickly, hoping she wasn't going to be too late in meeting Reed, feeling torn in a million directions and not really caring how she looked at this point. She stepped into the living room, looking at Flack slumped on the couch. Flack took in her layered t-shirts, torn jeans, and converse and couldn't help a small dimpled grin, "wyou look like a college kid" he remarked as she slipped into a corduroy jacket.

"Thanks, I think," Gus replied, still trying to hold back tears, "I can still bug out".

"No," a cloud passed back over Flack's face, "go, I'll be here when you get back".

Gus said a silent prayer, hoping that would be the case. She suddenly felt very insecure, "I do love you, you know."

He didn't reply until after she had hitched her purse over her shoulder and left. "Not enough," he sighed to the empty apartment.

* * *

Gus met Reed at a coffee shop right off campus. She greeted him with a quick hug and a sneer at the espresso machine, "no offense, Reed, but it has been a crap week and a worse day. Can we go someplace with something a little stronger?"

"Yeah, we can go straight to the club," Reed shrugged giving her a strange look, she did look a little frazzled, even for her.

Gus paid the cover for both of them, not saying anything as Reed flashed the bouncer a fake id. Gus settled at a high table with a double vodka tonic, swallowing half the drink in one gulp.

"You weren't kidding!" Reed exclaimed, "And thanks for not narcing on me."

"Why would I narc on you? You are drinking club soda and lime. Plus, I had my first fake id at fifteen," Gus grinned.

Reed grinned back, "it is hard to get good dirt for stories if you can't get into places and if I want to make editor, I need good stories."

"The paying for tests stories wasn't big enough?" Gus questioned.

"Competition is tight," Reed replied and took in Gus shredding her napkin, "You alright?"

Gus motioned, "yeah, I just need to chill out. Thanks for inviting me, by the way. Makes me feel a little less ancient," Gus quipped.

"It's all good. You are pretty cool ya know-" Reed paused, "for an adult," he finished.

Gus playfully punched him while a trio of preppy looking boys came walking up to their table, collars popped on their polo shirts. "Yo Garrett" "What's up, Ace" and "Reed" they called out by way of greeting, doing that whole man hug, complicated handshake thing.

"Who's this, Ace? I know you didn't pull her!" one of them questioned, giving Gus a leer.

"This is my cousin," Reed answered, eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"Hey cousin, ya gotta name? Mines Tommy. This here is Jeff and this is Carl but we call him Stuffy on account of his name being Carl."

"And Stuffy is better?" Gus asked, draining her drink.

"Better than Carl," Tommy replied, pulling up a chair.

"So tell me about this band, y'all," Gus said with a roll of her eyes.

"Y'all?" Tommy grinned wickedly. Reed and Gus both shot him a look of warning with raised eyebrows. "You guys really are related," Tommy said palms up, "anyways this band is kind of emo indie post-punk".

"That's a hell of a lot of adjectives," Gus quipped.

"Whatever, let's just hope you have your dancing shoes on. I hate girls who come to see a band wearing those killer heels and whine about how their feet hurt all night. Need to learn those things are just for the bedroom." Gus had the urge to kick this boy and was wishing she was wearing some of those killer heels, she remained silent as Tommy peered under the table and came up saying, "Good. So are you a grad student or something?"

Gus looked at Reed, not sure what he had told his friends or what he wanted them to believe. They exchanged a long look before Gus said, "something like that."

"Cool," Tommy leered again.

Gus really wanted to imprint her badge on his forehead, but wasn't willing to deal with the complaint on her file. "I gotta get another drink," she said slipping off to the bar.

She bought her drink and a pack of cigarettes, wandering over to the exit to the patio. She was staring at the rain and sleet mix puffing away when Reed came over to join her.

"Sorry about those jerks, they aren't really friends," he said softly.

"Not worried about them," Gus said waving him off.

"It musta been a really bad case if you are smoking," Reed questioned, flashing a small smile, "anything news worthy?"

"Sort of," Gus chuckled, "group of young terminally ill kids killed themselves in dramatic fashion. I guess it does have it all: money, drama, sex, youth, beauty, mortality. As soon as it is all signed off on and put into record, I will shoot you what I can," Gus sighed.

Reed looked as excited as a puppy and then turned serious, "if you are telling me about it, then the case is wrapped up, so why you still worrying about it?"

"You, Reed Garrett, are too perceptive for your own good," Gus patted his face, "it is just the after effects. Part of the job I guess," she corrected herself, "not really, just stuff".

"Want to talk about it?" Reed asked, acutely somber.

Gus stubbed out her cigarette, "not really, and isn't it supposed to work the other way, dear younger cousin?"

"Not always and if you change your mind..." he then pointed to the stage, "wanna go dance it out?"

"Sounds like a plan to me" Gus said following him to the stage.

Between sets the pair walked back to the bar where Gus bought two sodas, Reed took a long drink before speaking, "I hate to ask this but..."

"What? Anything, kidney, money, fix a speeding ticket?"

"Nah, nothing that major, it's just, Mac. Has he been really busy or something lately, because I haven't heard from him in a while," Reed looked at his feet.

"Peyton," Gus growled under her breath, "er, um yeah. He has been, the lab has been under a lot of pressure lately and lots of weird cases and stuff." Gus studied Reed carefully.

"It's cool, he has a life, I get it. I'm not worrying about it," Reed tried to play it down, "much" he tacked on.

Gus let a small smile play at her lips, "things should be settling down, I'm sure he'll get in touch with you soon."

"Whatever. We can head if you want, the next band sucks," Reed gestured to the band setting up.

"It's up to you," Gus shrugged.

"I kinda have a paper due tomorrow."

"That's cool. How are classes going by the way?"

"They are going. The newspaper is hard without Brian there."

"It will suck for a while," Gus replied, refusing to give him empty comfort.

"Thanks for not saying, 'give it time' I swear I want to stab someone every time they say that. It sucks being a grown up!" Reed kicked at the floor.

"Eventually it will suck less, or so they tell me," Gus said, throwing her arm around him, "you want me to treat you to some food to take back with you?"

"That'd be great!" Reed grinned.

"Figured as much," Gus said with a genuine smile. She was glad she hadn't canceled, even if there was a lot to deal with at home.

* * *

**Chapter 104: Worth It**

Gus let herself into her apartment. It was quiet and still, she froze trying to figure out if Flack had left or not. Glancing at the clock, she realized she had been gone under three hours, even though it felt like a lifetime. Slipping out of her coat and shoes, she caught sight of Flack between the partially open pocket doors between the living room and the office. He was turned, staring out the window. "I'm back," she called out softly. He nodded, but didn't turn around.

Gus swallowed, feeling the floor shift beneath her as fear coursed through her veins. She padded through the living room, taking note of the velvet box sitting ominously on the coffee table. Tears pricked at her eyes again, somehow in her fear of losing him by loving him she had already lost him, she just knew it. An anguished cry caught in her throat as she stepped into the office, worsened as Gus' shin made contact with the desk leg, a sickening whack augmenting the cry.

Flack turned, looking disheveled and exhausted, as if he had spent the last three hours running himself through an emotional wringer, which is exactly what he had done. Pacing, thinking, dissecting, treating it like it was a case to be solved when he finally figured out he couldn't. There wasn't a perpetrator he could interrogate and arrest, there was only one very complicated woman who he loved but didn't know what to do with. "I give up," he said softly, but firmly.

"Please don't," Gus uttered, feeling like the desk between them had grown into a yawning moat, "don't give up on us!" Gus didn't feel right begging, after all she had been the one to say she couldn't marry him, but that didn't lessen her love for him, even if it seemed crazy, even to her.

"Not on us, on figuring you out sunshine. I can't do it. Sometimes you run hot and cold, I don't ever know what you want out of us. Do you want us to be partners or '_partners'." _Flack looked like he had been to battle.

"I thought we had at least figured that one out," Gus sniffed wryly and wearily.

"Long term, Gus. Do you even know what you want long term?" Flack queried.

The question appeared so simple coming from his lips, but twisted itself into a complicated mess while being considered by Gus' brain. "No, I don't, I've never had to figure that out, nothing has ever been settled for me, planned out for me, not in my life. You know that, Don!" Gus' voice was strained and cracked.

Flack threw his hands up in the air, frustrated, "just tell me what you want for us."

Gus' reply was raw with emotion, "to just be. Happy, sad, angry, ecstatic, I don't care, but just one day at a time. I can't map out my whole, no, OUR whole future right now. Every time I think my life might be settling, I get another curve ball and can we go sit down and talk about this?" Gus asked, wavering on her feet, unsure of how long she could stand there, her very being pulsating in her ears at this point.

Flack nodded and followed her into the living room. Facing each other on opposites sides of the room, in lockdown as they stared in silence at one another until finally Gus said, "I don't know how many times I have to tell you I am crap at relationships, crap at love and crap at being a normal girl. So don't suddenly expect me to know what to do here or to be fine with this idea that came out of the blue."

Flack dropped his head down into his hands, at a complete loss, "you say you love me, but do you, really?" he asked quietly, not looking up.

Gus slipped off her seat and crouched down in front of him, "I do, I really do and I hoped you at least knew that without a doubt. But that's part of the whole problem isn't it? If I didn't love you I could say yes. Not that you actually asked, it was really more of a statement." Gus paused long enough to drawn in enough air to continue, wondering if her words were making any sense as she spoke straight from the heart and gut, "and I know we have spent a million hours together and I know we have been through more in the past year than most couples go through in a lifetime and I know our lives will never be normal, but there has got to be some middle ground. I need middle ground," Gus ended with a whoosh.

"Like what? You already said you don't want to marry me!" Flack said angrily, still not raising his head from his hands, pondering if this was going to be the end of them.

"No, I said I couldn't, that's different than don't want! I don't know what I want entirely. But I do know I am terrified of losing you and I know I have these stupid ideas, and it is just too much right now," Gus rambled.

Flack finally looked up and then down at where Gus was wedged between the couch and the table and looked so utterly shattered that he pulled her up beside him. "I know I sprung this one ya, but I thought it was a good thing," he closed his eyes briefly, not having a clue how this was going to end up.

"Move in." Gus suddenly replied.

"Huh?" he asked, his eyes snapping open and studying her for sincerity.

"Move in, for real, all your suits and books and stuff, move it in here, your real toothbrush, not the stupid travel one you hid in my bathroom. Change your address move in, even on your personnel file," Gus felt the words pouring through her with a mixture of fear and relief.

"And that is fine with you?" Flack looked at her bewildered.

"I can't explain it, Flack. But that makes sense to me, mostly because I can wrap my head around it and I would love it more than anything if you would move in." Gus looked at him with wide eyes, not wanting to loose him but not able to accept his proposal.

Flack sighed deeply, "I should have known better."

Gus slumped back against the cushions, "I am sorry I can't be a normal ecstatic girl about this."

"I suppose if you were, I wouldn't even be considering such things," Flack realized he had been pushing Gus well beyond her limits, but was thankful he hadn't pushed her over the edge, "plus, I do admit it was out of left field."

"You think?" Gus rolled her eyes, "most couples at least discuss such things before they happen,"

"Yeah, I got that now," Flack shook his head.

Gus got up and went to her purse, pulling the newly cut key from the envelope and set it on the table beside the foreboding velvet box. "8, 29, 05," she said as she set it down and stepped back.

Flack's confusion could only form a simple, "what?"

"Code for alarm system and the gun safe, where you can put that monstrosity before you take it back. You can take it back right?"

Flack was still trying to process all of what had occurred over the past few hours, he shook his head, his mind in a million different directions, "yeah, I can take it back. I'm going to look like a chump though."

"How did you decide upon that, anyway?" Gus pointed at the box, gingerly poking at it as if it were a dead body.

Flack looked suddenly sheepish and embarrassed, "um, it was big and shiny," he replied opening the box.

"Did you expect me to use it as my back up weapon or to blind perps with it?" Gus gaped, it didn't look any smaller in her apartment.

"I don't know, I hadn't really thought that through," Flack answered honestly, he really hadn't, simply walking in and taking the plunge, giving the salesclerk a price range and saying he wanted the best. It had seemed wildly romantic at the time, of course at the time he was also picturing an ecstatic agreement out of Gus.

"Flack, a pack of gum is a impulse buy, not a engagement ring! How the hell did you afford it?" Gus cried, torn between amusement and horror.

"Yeah, well as you like to occasionally tease me, I have been living virtually free for a number of years, so I had some cash".

"Yes, your nest egg, your fall back, savings are meant to be SAVED! Why did you think I would want this?" Gus protested.

"I don't know, I mean I thought you were going to say yes, so I guess I don't know anything!" Flack growled.

"Can we please, please not turn this into a big fight right now?" Gus implored.

"Yeah, I don't want to fight about this but I thought I was going to end today with you agreeing to spend the rest of your life with me, not arguing about how much I spent on a ring I now have to mope back to the store like a moron to return."

Gus could feel herself falling into an ugly argument, so she paused for a moment before near whispering, "I didn't say anything about not spending my life with you, Don. And I am not saying no forever, I don't know what I am saying other than I really want you to move in because I love going to sleep beside you and waking up beside you and trying to have a semblance of an ordinary life with you."

"But you are still saying no," Flack pointed out, not able to let it go so easy.

"For now. Does that mean you are saying no to moving in?" concern filled Gus' question.

Flack frowned in concentration, "I've learned to take what I can get from you, so yeah, I'll move in but if you change your mind on the whole marrying me thing, you let me know, won't you?"

"I promise you would be the first to know," Gus cracked. Flack shook his head at her. Gus rubbed her forehead, "I know I'm not making things easy for you. It says a lot that you are still hanging in there."

"Yeah, like we both need our heads examined!" Flack quipped.

Gus bit her lip, silently agreeing. "Can we go to bed, I really think I am in need of a new day again," she sighed.

"Yeah, I think we both need one. No telling the girls about this tomorrow night," Flack warned.

"How did you know I am going out tomorrow night?"

"Danny called wanting a boys night. Figured you had to be occupying Lindsay's time and he seemed to know you would be busy," Flack dimpled pulling Gus to her feet and wrapping her in his arms.

"Am I still worth it?" Gus sniffed into his chest.

"You can tell me no a million times, sunshine, and still be worth it," Flack said inhaling her scent and refusing to let her go. One day, she would change her mind, or at least he hoped she would.

* * *

Gus woke up the next morning, hoping the night before had all been some utterly realistic bad dream. Flack lay beside her, sprawled face down in a deep sleep. Slipping soundlessly out of bed, Gus padded into the living room and was assaulted by the damn velvet box sitting on the coffee table, as apparently Flack had not put it in the gun safe. Staring it down, she felt compelled to check to make sure it was still in there, considering odder things had happened in her apartment. Settling into the cushions, she locked eyes with the box, as if it was her nemesis, unable to reach out to touch it. Pondering why she could face down crazies and perps with no issues, but was terrified of a chunk of pressurized carbon, she reached out toward the box.

"Come on, girl, it is nothing to be afraid of," Gus sighed, knowing full well she was lying to herself, if it was nothing for her to be afraid of, she would be wearing the damn thing right now and would be the future Mrs. Flack. She made a face at that, that certainly didn't seem right, Flack was Flack or Don and she was Gus or Gussie or Broussard, but certainly never Mrs. Flack. She creaked open the box gingerly, struck again by the sight of the ring, nestled there so innocently.

"You are certainly not as innocent as you look," she said to the ring. "First off you are big enough to poke someone's eye out and secondly you stand for some sort of bondage that would only result in the death of the only person I have every really loved. So, you simply have to go back, not matter how big and gorgeous you are. No matter how much most women would proudly flash you about up and down the upper east side, using you to signal for freaking Batman. No matter how much I wish I could have said 'yes' and shoved you on my finger for even the briefest of moments, because seriously even if I could marry Don and he not die, I could never cart around a colossal boulder like you, I am a cop after all" Gus muttered to the ring.

It didn't answer, but Flack you had been standing in the hallway, listening to her, snickered slightly. "Broussard, are you waiting for the ring to answer you? I just need to know if I have to drop you off at Bellevue before work."

"Elmhurst, Bellevue only houses men," Gus responded without thinking, still lost in the brilliance of the ring.

Flack walked over and gently removed the box from her hand, he was still torn by her refusal, but strangely comforted by her revelations to the ring. He just wished she could formulate her fears into words to him and not inanimate objects. "Sure you don't want to try it on?" he asked carefully. Gus' wide eyes and adamant shaking of her head garnered a dimpled smile from Flack. "Sunshine, I won't die if you put it on, I promise, lightning ain't gonna shoot through the ceiling."

"A fatal injury occurs in the home every 14 minutes," Gus quoted.

"I am completely amazed that you are still alive then", Flack joked, marveling at her random trivia.

"I can't, I said no," Gus countered.

"And I am saying you can, go on, before I take it back, at least let me see if I got your ring size righ,t" he proffered the box back to her. Gus looked at it as if it might explode, carefully taking it as if she was disarming it. "It ain't a grenade, sunshine," Flack joked, swooping in to take it back.

"Hold up!" Gus suddenly protested, the idea of just seeing what it looked like on her suddenly seeming like the best idea in the world.

"Heh, thought so. No matter how much you protest on not being a normal girl, I still know you can't resist shiny and sparkling things, sometimes I think you are half raccoon."

"That would be coonass but, yes, so what I like shiny things!" Gus said quickly slipping the ring on her finger. It was indeed a perfect fit and a breathtaking sight that also did not match Gus or her personality whatsoever. They both stared, transfixed and at the same time shook their heads and exclaimed, "Nah!" Gus slipped the ring back off, popped it back in the box and snapped the lid shut, shoving it back at Flack, "I need a shower," she mumbled.

Flack stood there, frozen in the living room watching her walk off. "Note to self," he whispered, "way less flashy ring next time."

Gus and Flack spent the day at the office, catching glances at each other across their desks, trying to pretend everything is normal, that he hadn't asked her to marry him last night, and certainly ignoring that she said no. Of course that also meant they weren't talking about whether he was going to move in or not or if so, when. They also were pretending to do work, when in reality Gus had caught them up in files during Flack's absence the previous day. "Don't you have somewhere to go?" Gus asked pointedly in the middle of the day.

"Nope," Flack replied, scrolling through the latest inter-department news.

"Ahem," Gus cleared her throat and pointed at his suit jacket where she knew he had slipped the ring box.

"Oh yeah, well I was just making sure," Flack smirked.

"I don't think that is necessary," Gus hissed.

"Uh oh, lover's quarrel you two?" Parker joked walking past their desks.

Gus snorted and said, "I need coffee," and took off for Special Vics.

After hiding out for as long as she felt she could, Gus was relieved to see Flack gone when she got back to the homicide pit. "No calls?" Gus queried to Parker, who had his feet thrown up on his desk and was doing a sudoku puzzle.

"Two, but we are at full staff today so...where did you disappear too?"

"Special Vics, better coffee."

"Yeah and I am sure you also enjoyed basking in the glow of how wonderful they think you are and what an asset you would be to their team," Parker snickered and then furiously rubbed out a square.

"Why Detective Parker, I do not know what you speak of," Gus drawled.

"Just don't go forgetting where you came from. So, where did your partner go?"

Gus shrugged, "lab maybe, bored, who knows," she said, hoping he was marching himself over to the jewelry store to return the iceberg before their relationship turned into the Titanic.

"You might want a keep a better eye on him, Broussard, before one of them hot young lab things scoops him up." Gus was in mid eye roll when Parker hoisted himself off his seat and thudded down on her desk, "Don't give me that, my daughter does that and I don't take it from her either. Don't think you can hide it, no more than he can. Ya love him, he loves you, if you both would just grow up and admit it and get it out in the open things would be a lot better. In fact, if you play your cards right you just may be able to get New York's finest bachelor down the aisle-"

Parker was cut off by Gus' screech, "could every body please just mind their own business?" She growled low in her throat, pushing her chair back from her desk with such force that it knocked into Montgomery's behind her.

"Time of the month?" Montgomery questioned.

"Screw all of you men!" Gus said, stomping towards the lab.

Flack arrived back in the pit in Gus' wake. "I didn't miss a call or something did I?" he asked, worriedly.

Parker shook his head, huffing back to his own desk, "nope but I think I learned to never mention marriage around your partner" Parker took in Flack's pallor, "you okay, junior? It's alright, most guys get weird over the prospect of marriage, you'll get over it."

"What precisely did you say to her, Parker?" Flack demanded.

Montgomery poked into the conversation, "something about owning up to the fact that you two are knocking boots and to drag you to the alter before one of the badge bunnies does. And I think she's on the rag," he added as an afterthought.

"Screw off, Montgomery!" Flack said heading in the direction of the lab.

"Hey Gus said that too!" Montgomery called after him, "you two got your cycles synced or something?".

Flack was growling by the time he got to the lab, not seeing Gus right away and getting waylaid by Stella on a case from forever ago that she was getting ready for trial. "Flack, are you even listening?"

"Sure Stel," he said distractedly, trying to look around her shoulder for Gus and then focusing on her, he was reminded of Gus' revelation, "Stella, how are you doing?" he asked with concern.

"What do you mean, Don?" Stella said, trying to figure out if Gus had said something.

"You seem like you have been real distracted lately, upset about something? And you really got into this past case more than I thought you would. I just wanted to make sure everything was going alright with you," Flack responded, not revealing his knowledge of her HIV scare.

"I'm just going through something right now" Stella started, then seeing the concern in his eyes, she broke down, "I-" she took a deep breath, "I am waiting to see if I was exposed to HIV."

"That's pretty big Stella," Flack replied somberly.

"Yeah, well I got cut at the Gable scene."

"And he had AIDS."

Stella nodded, "but Mac signed off on a DNA test that will clear things up for good and Adam has the clearance to do the test."

"I'm here for you, if you need anything."

"I know, Flack," Stella broke into a wan grin, "and Gus' is fuming in the canteen with Sheldon and Danny."

Flack dimpled and squeezed her shoulder, "thanks Stel."

"No problem," she said, comforted by the thought that she had her family of friends to carry her through.

Flack walked toward the canteen, catching sight of Gus slumped at the table while Hawkes and Danny appeared to be taking turns either teasing her or trying cheer her up. "You know Broussard, you should be happy that things are so slow around here, savor it while you can," Danny was saying.

"If you weren't spending all your time trying to surreptitiously ogle Lindsay, you would be going just as stir-crazy as I am," Gus retorted. Sheldon couldn't hide his snort into his drink.

"I don't wanna hear a peep outta you, Hawkes," Danny snarled.

"What has gotten into everybody?" Flack asked stepping into the room.

Gus made a noise and stood up, "I'm headed down to the gym," she mumbled brushing past them.

"You have any clue what's up with her?" Danny asked.

"Don't ask," Flack said with a shake of his head, noticing that Sheldon was looking at him intensely, "what?"

"Nothing," Sheldon replied, finishing his drink and throwing out the can.

Flack grunted as Danny said, "you still up for tonight?"

"I guess so, what did you want to do?"

"Well Hawkes wants to try to kick my ass at basketball, but I was angling for a game of poker."

"Whatever is fine with me," Flack shrugged.

"What has gotten into everyone, man what has gotten into you?"

"Just stuff. I don't care, we can really do whatever," Flack replied.

"Fine, meet at my place then, but bring your own beer, I'm runnin' low."

"You are always running low, Messer," Flack joked.

"Whatever, I got work to do," Danny retorted leaving the lab.

"You guys okay?" Sheldon asked sheepishly.

"Me and Danny?" Flack grinned as Sheldon just gave him a withering stare, "Yeah, we're fine, I think." Sheldon wandered out of the canteen shaking his head.

Gus hadn't wanted to avoid and ignore Flack for the rest of the day, but every time she caught sight of him she wanted to rush up to him and ask if they were going to be fine. She figured they were, but she didn't want to press him, after all she was the one who turned him down and he could walk away with a hundred good reasons in doing so, all of them based in her fears and inadequacies and issues. God she hated having such issues, why couldn't she just let her past go? Lindsay has apparently done it, and Mac was working on it and it wasn't like she was the only orphan in the world, she had had a good number of years in a normal family unit. Look at Stella, she had been left as a toddler and she had turned out...so maybe Stella wasn't the best example, but she had been through a hell of a lot and kept fighting and hoping for the best and that was something Gus admired. And so what if a couple of her friends had been killed along the way, it wasn't like she really had a hex on her. Or did she? Gus was lost in these thoughts when she looked up and realized it was past time to go.

"You going home first?" Flack asked as she stood to put on her jacket.

"Nope, heading straight out with the girls, amazed that none of us are on call" Gus said with a small smile, "what about you?"

"Heading to Danny's, playing poker," Flack replied nonchalant. Gus gave him a somber and worried looked but remained standing on her side of the desks. "Sunshine," he said softly so she had to move towards him to hear.

"Yeah?" she said, also lowering her voice even though the pit had emptied out and the next shift was in roll call.

Flack pushed his chair back and stood, leaning close to her but not touching, "we're fine. Stop thinking, have fun and I am going to move my stuff this weekend, Bobby's gonna help."

Gus didn't know whether to laugh or burst into tears, iIt is scary how well-" she broke off then as Thatcher came bounding out of the roll call room.

"Don't want to be interrupting you love birds" he snapped.

"Screw off!" Flack and Gus said at the same time turning to head out of the precinct. "Have fun, sunshine."

"You too, see you later?" Gus asked hopefully.

"I would hope so," Flack dimpled.


	47. Down Time

**Chapter 105: Margarita Pie**

Gus tromped over to Blue Moon happy to be meeting her friends, but feeling at a loss as to what she could possibly share with them tonight. "Flack proposed, but I turned him down like an idiot and now I think I may have messed up our entire relationship but I offered him a crap consolation prize of moving in, what about you Stel, how you doing with the whole HIV thing?" Gus could only imagine how that would go down.

Lindsay was already ensconced in a booth, pitcher of margaritas waiting, playing with a nacho. "Tell me Stella isn't standing me up again?" Gus exclaimed sliding into the booth.

"Nope, she just had to finish up a file for Mac. Who wasn't even there mind you, but whatever," Lindsay said, slightly mopey.

"Peyton?" Gus inquired with raised eyebrows and disdain.

"Yep wanted his 'opinion' at an autopsy, as if she doesn't tout having sixteen years experience on her own," Lindsay grumbled.

They pair glowered for a moment, trying to brighten as Stella slid in beside Gus, "why so downcast, ladies?"

"Life, men, Peyton," Gus snipped.

"She's not that bad, she's just..." Stella pondered for a moment, "British?"

"Something like that," Lindsay sighed.

Gus took a long swallow of her margarita, "I see Juan packed these full of punch again," she sputtered.

"I feel like we need it, to good friends, my city musketeers," Lindsay said raising her glass.

"Here, here," Stella replied.

"Salut," Gus said, clinking her glass against the others.

They chit chatted for a while about random pointless things until suddenly Stella cleared her throat. Gus and Lindsey grew silent, staring at their friend until Stella finally spoke, "Lindsay there is something I have to tell you, something that happened while you were in Montana."

"Oh God, is Danny seeing someone? But he-" Lindsay clapped a hand over her mouth and then removed it to take a huge swallow of margarita.

"Danny? No" Stella's curls bounced as she shook her head, "I was cut at a crime scene, there was a lot of glass and blood and the vic had AIDS. I am waiting on a test to determine if I am HIV positive. I think most everyone knows about it and I didn't want you to hear about it from anyone other than me."

"Oh God, Stella!" Lindsay exclaimed, "yhy didn't you say anything? You knew Gus?" Gus cast a look at Stella and slowly nodded. Lindsay looked wounded for a moment and then composed herself, "If there is anything you need, day or night, you call me, you hear?"

"Thanks Linds, thanks to the both of you, I don't think I could handle this on my own. Just promise me, you will stand by me no matter what!" Stella looked at them with pleading eyes.

"Of course, Stella, don't be ridiculous," Gus assured her.

"Couldn't imagine doing anything but," Lindsay added. The mood turned serious and they talked about cases and the Lindsay's trial and Gus' fear over her stalker. Time slipped away as they caught up over all the had happened in the past month. Of course things got back around to the subject of Flack and Gus with Lindsay trying to innocently ask, "so how are things with you two then?"

Gus squirmed slightly and took a huge drink as Stella and Lindsay shared a long look. "It is good, but things just keep seeming..." she trailed off as Lindsay and Stella remarked in unison, "complicated?!"

The trio bust out into squeals and into another round of drinks. Lindsay suddenly burst out with, "Danny flew to Montana." Gus snickered as Stella looked amazed.

"For the trial?" she asked. Lindsay and Gus both nodded. "And you knew?" Stella turned to Gus. Gus nodded slowly yet again. "How many secrets do you have?" Stella asked Gus quietly.

"Too many," Gus groaned.

"Any you want to share?" Lindsay pressed.

"Yes," Gus said into her drink, "I can't though," she sighed.

"What if we guess?" Lindsay asked.

"Nope."

"Come one, it can be like a game," Lindsay egged on.

"Yeah, like 20 questions," Stella piped in.

"We have obviously all had too much to drink" Gus retorted, gesturing to the wasteland of empty pitchers and glasses and limes, knocking over the empty nacho basket.

"You aren't going to tell us, are you?" Stella said, eyes bright.

"Gus, you are no fun," Lindsay whined in a half slur.

"Be that as it may, but if I started telling no one would tell me anything," Gus said, trying to focus on her friends. All three nodded, admitting it was true and also realizing the restaurant had emptied out and they were the only ones left beside the servers. "Er, um, I think we might need to leave," Lindsay pointed out. They settled their tab and wandered into the night.

"Yeah, so where we headed?" Stella asked, enjoying being out of her head and fears for a while.

"Home?" Gus ventured.

"That's boring. I wonder what the boy are up to?"

"Danny, Sheldon, Flack and Adam are playing poker at Danny's," Gus said, happy to be revealing something that wasn't a secret.

"Adam?" Lindsay remarked.

"He's like their mascot now," Gus grinned.

"We should go crash their party," Stella grinned wickedly.

"Why have we dissolved into junior high girls?" Gus protested.

"What happened to your sense of adventure, swamp girl?" Stella shot back.

"Fine. But if they are done playing and we wake up Danny and he is pissed, I am using Lindsay as a shield," Gus grumbled as she climbed into the cab Stella had hailed.

They stood in front of Danny's apartment door, having slipped into the building, or more accurately strolling in after some man walking his dog held the door for them. "I ain't knocking, dawlin' no way," Gus said.

"Me neither," Stella said, suddenly thinking this was a dumb, juvenile and very un-Stella like think to do.

"Fine, I will!" Lindsay said, wavering slightly on her feet and feeling the full effects of the tequila. She knocked loudly and rapidly, all three of them taking note that it did not sound like anyone was inside playing poker.

"I'm comin', I'm comin' keep your pants on," Danny called crossly from within.

For some reason, this struck Gus as a hilarious statement, as she could only imagine that Danny would prefer that Lindsay not keep her pants on and she doubled over in silent laughter in the hallway.

Stella leaned over to check on Gus as Danny threw open the door saying, "Flack, for the last time, I wasn't cheatin' it just wasn't your ni-" he broke off seeing Lindsay standing sheepishly there, "Montana?" he exclaimed with a wide grin. Lindsay's eyes grew wide as she tried to stammer out a greeting.

Danny noticed a red faced Gus wiping tears from her eyes and Stella with her heard buried in her hands. "You guys alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," Gus said, "But I gotta go," she said, bolting for the stairs.

"I should see if she is okay, lots of margaritas," Stella said, racing off after Gus.

"You guys!" Lindsay protested.

"So what about you, Montana? Did you have lots of margaritas?"

"Don't get any ideas there, cowboy," Lindsay quipped, looking nervous.

"No ideas, but you want to go get some pie or something, I am starving." Danny grinned.

"Pie?" Lindsay squeaked.

"Yeah, you know crust, some sort of fruit filling, whipped cream, ice cream if you are lucky?" Danny joked.

"I like pie," Lindsay stammered.

"Me too, just let me grab my wallet, fattened by Flack and Hawkes, I might add," Danny grinned like a cat.

"Nice flight or fight reaction, Gus" Stella laughed out in front of Danny's building.

"Well, what were we doing? We probably look like idiots."

"Probably so. And it is late. I'm going to head home," Stella said, flagging down another cab.

"Me too," Gus said.

"Say thanks to Flack again for me," Stella said, sliding into the cab.

"I will," Gus said, groaning at Stella's knowing smirk as she hailed the next cab coming down the street.

Gus fumbled into her apartment, struggling with her bag, shoes and coat. Setting the alarm, she padded into the bedroom where Flack was aimlessly flipping through channels. "So was Danny cheating?"

"Huh?" Flack looked at her in bewilderment, wondering what the hell the discussions had been over margaritas.

"At cards? You know the poker game."

"I don't know, Adam was the only one who didn't loose big time," Flack replied bemused, "Wait, how do you know about the poker game?"

Gus whistled softly to herself, stripping down to her underwear and pulling on a tank top, "maybe we somehow ended up at Danny's" she said meekly, sliding into bed, shoving Flack over.

"Somehow ended up at Danny's? How much did you have to drink?"

"Me personally or the table?" Gus grinned, snuggling up on beside him.

"Either," he said with a grin, poking at her nose, "are you drunk?"

"You know me and tequila. Why, you want to take advantage of me?" Gus flirted.

"Nope, just want to know how mean you are going to be in the morning" Flack kissed her on the head.

"Thanks a lot," Gus swatted at him, "I'm glad you came back here," she said softly.

"I thought I lived here now," Flack dimpled, moving in for a kiss.

"Ohmygod we left Lindsay at Danny's!" Gus suddenly exclaimed.

"You just now realized this?" Flack was beyond amused.

"No, I knew it, but we left a drunk Lindsay at Danny's. He better not do anything stupid," Gus grumbled.

"He won't, Messer is a good guy at heart," Flack reassured her.

"Promise?"

"Promise!" Flack said sliding a hand under her tank top, "I however, might not be," he grinned wickedly.

"Oh please," Gus' snort turned into a whimper, "okay, maybe you aren't," she moaned.

* * *

"We're gonna be late, sunshine," Flack said, poking at Gus with one hand while holding coffee in the other.

"Crap," Gus groaned as she peered at the clock.

"How many pitchers of margaritas did you say you went through?"

"Five, no six, no, I dunno," Gus grunted, grabbing at the coffee. "Ten minutes," she said, shuffling off the the shower.

"Do me a favor and drink the coffee in the shower, otherwise I don't want to get close to you," Flack called after her.

"Not the tune you were singing last night," Gus yelled back, wincing as she did so.

Flack snickered and then sat on the sofa, thinking he would be more than happy to hang his television over the fireplace, where Gus' had been, but he would need to buy a new bracket and he wasn't so sure all of his books would fit and...

"Where y'at, blue eyes?" Gus asked, coming out of the bathroom, toweling off her hair.

"Just thinking," he replied as she ducked into the bedroom.

"Good thoughts, I hope," she called back.

"Yeah, I was thinking not all of my books are going to fit on your bookcases."

"So we'll buy more. Tell me you are bringing your wonder-bed," Gus said, smiling to herself as she threw on clothes.

"Yeah, but Sam is going to whine about not having one."

"She can have mine," Gus said coming out, pulling her damp hair into a messy bun.

"You sure?"

"Where would be put two beds, Flack?"

"True. You are still alright with this, huh?" Flack drew Gus into his arms.

Gus smiled up at him, "yeah, I am. But as you said, we were going to be late" she wriggled out of his embrace.

"I did, didn't I?" he sighed, "I guess I just still don't understand why you are fine with living together but not with-"

Gus threw her shoe at him, "Do not say the 'm' word, Flack. I am fine with what I am fine with, take it or leave it."

"I'm taking it, I'm taking it, I am just saying," he handed her back her shoe.

"Say all you want. I am a freak, I get that!" Gus said, slipping the shoe on and debating if she needed a coat or not.

"It's gonna be warm, windbreaker at the most and you aren't a freak," Flack said, knowing what she was pondering.

"You have got to stop doing that" Gus grinned, pushing him toward the door.

"Not a chance," he replied, kissing her on the neck as she set the alarm.

Gus concentrated on breathing in and out slowly through her nose and visualizing taking a bath in coffee through their roll call meeting. "How many hours have you clocked this week, Broussard?" Lieutenant Daddino asked her as the meeting was adjourned.

"I don't know, 53, I think," Gus calculated in her head.

"And when if your next scheduled day off?" he said taking in the green tinge on her skin.

"I am on call this weekend," Gus shrugged, it was one of those weird schedules where they had to work an endless stream of days in a row, but she hadn't cared as it was building back up her comp and leave time.

"You look like hell," Daddino finally said.

"Thanks, Loo, you always know how to charm the ladies," Gus said, trying to ignore the pounding in her head and wondering where Flack had run off too so quickly out of the room and praying it wasn't a call.

"I'm serious, anything you want to talk about?" her Lieutenant questioned carefully.

Gus shook her head, but mid shake realized that was a bad idea, "probably just because I haven't put on makeup yet," she shrugged.

"You are like the walking dead this morning, you sure that is all?" Daddino pressed on.

Gus closed her eyes briefly, thinking 'oh yeah, just a little marriage proposal from my partner that I turned down because I am a wuss but I think he is moving in and I don't really know how I feel about that and I despise my uncle's first real girlfriend since my aunt died and my friends and I got plastered last night proving that I am getting too old, something further proved by the underage cousin who I took accompanied to a bar' but she spit out, "to be honest Loo, I went out with Stella and Lindsay from the CSI team last night and I think we had too many margaritas."

Daddino broke into laughter, "ah the margarita hangover, been there myself. Well go put on some makeup before you frighten any small children or the boys in the pit, they aren't used to seeing you look so rough."

"Jesus, thanks a lot Loo!" Gus cried, wanting to stomp off but also wanting to not hurl up her coffee.

In the locker room, the Lieutenant's statements were supported as Gus looked in the mirror, she did have kind of a monstrous look going on, her only hope was that Lindsay and Stella were looking and feeling much the same way. She quickly made up her face grumbling over why Flack had not mentioned she looked like she should be laid out in a coffin or lying face down in the gutter on Decatur Street, texting him on the way out of the locker room. _Why didn't you mention I looked like I should be on Sid's table?xo -G_

His reply pinged seconds later. _You still are gorgeous to me, wouldn't let you anywhere near Sid's table, his is a twisted one, meet me in the lab, have something for you xxoo -F_

Gus broke out into a wide and sunny smile so much that Parker snickered, "glad to see you aren't dead over there, rough night?"

"Girls' night," Gus responded, turning the corner to head to the lab.

* * *

Gus wandered up the hallway, wondering what on earth Flack may have for her in the lab, she was praying it was not some grotesque piece of evidence drudged up from the evidence locker by Danny in retaliation for their little visit the night before. Gus was more than pleasantly surprised to see Flack with Stella and Lindsay at a table in the canteen with an array greasy breakfast foods. "You are so my hero," Gus exclaimed pulling open the glass door to the room.

"Shh, Gus," Stella said, savoring a huge bite of her food.

"Sorry," Gus dropped her voice to a whisper as she grabbed the bag Flack was holding out for her.

"I seemed to recall you doing the same for Danny and I a while ago, figured I should return the favor."

"Speaking of Danny, how did you end up last night?" Gus asked Lindsay who blushed to her roots.

"Pie," was all she stammered out.

"Pi, like 3.14159?" Sheldon asked, stepping into the canteen as Gus groaned, unwrapping the biscuit loaded with cheese, egg and bacon. He shook his head and then took in the condition of the three women sitting around the table, "well you either had a really bad night or a good one."

"Good," all three responded in various gruff voices.

Sheldon just looked at Flack. "Apparently many pitchers of margaritas were involved," he said with a dimpled smirk.

"Ah, I see. Well hate to break up this little party, but I have some results on that test you had me run Stella on the old Ferguson case."

Stella sighed, took one last bite of food and a gulp of her coffee. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Thanks again, Flack. You two are out to get me I swear!" she said pointing at Gus and Lindsey, "I am too old for you both!"

"No you aren't, Stella," Lindsay exclaimed.

"While I agree with Linds, I think we may all be too old!" Gus said. "Water and B-12," she called to Stella's retreating figure.

"So pie?" Gus asked once Sheldon and Stella had left the room.

Lindsey shot Flack a look, but opened her mouth to speak, "after you took off like a bat out of hell, thanks for that again by the way, Danny said he was hungry and wanted pie. So we went to a diner around the corner from his place where he proceeded to devour everything on the menu and I tried to not pass out in my pie. They make a mean peach one by the way."

"And?" Gus said with raised eyebrows.

"He flagged me down a cab and I went home," Lindsay said, crumpling her wrapper.

"That's it? That's all you got?" Flack bust in.

"I'm sorry, Don, did I ask your opinion?" Lindsey sniffed.

"Well that is the last time I bring you hangover breakfast," he said, mock wounded.

"Sorry, it's just a weird situation, one that only came about because your sweetheart over there bolted out of the Danny's building so fast you would have thought the building was on fire!" Lindsay huffed, shooting Gus an evil glare.

Gus wilted under her stare and mumbled, "Sweetheart? What is this 1952?"

Flack snorted and had to bite back a comment of his own while Lindsay rolled her eyes, "you make a crap cupid, Broussard."

"Oh that reminds me!" Gus said, slapping her hand on the table and then grimaced at Lindsay's wince. She held up a finger while scrounging in her bag, "I had a message from Mandy, she decided to move back to her parent's house in Georgia, said the big city wasn't for her. So I guess we don't have to worry about breaking up her and Jimmy anymore."

"Well that takes care of that then," Flack replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Lindsay looked at them baffled.

"Remember that brunch we all went to?" Gus asked and Lindsey nodded. "The hostess from the restaurant is even worse at picking men then Stella and apparently her boyfriend got mixed up in some crap. Super-Flack here turned him CI," Gus hitched her thumb toward Flack, "but she was kinda on her own since the task force didn't have use for her."

Flack puffed up at being called 'Super-Flack' but deflated under Lindsay's mocking look. "Task force, this sounds big. Are you two involved in it?"

Gus' face clouded, "some of us are, others of us are apparently not competent enough and just get to do crappy leg work."

"I never said you were incompetent," Flack argued.

"Flack, what did you do?" Lindsay admonished.

"I may have suggested to brass that Gus could use a break from all the chaos," Flack replied sheepishly.

Both woman gave him death stares until he squirmed uncomfortably. "You might want to backtrack on that one," Lindsay suggested.

"I am starting to get that impression," Flack glowered.

"When are you men around here going to stop treating us like we are some delicate little things made out of glass that are going to break?" Lindsay spewed forth.

"Whoa, whoa there Linds," Flack threw up his hands in a gesture of protection, "where is this coming from? What's going on?" He slid a look at Gus, who merely shrugged, nothing had come out last night that was for sure.

"Nowhere precisely, its just a feeling I have, especially since having gotten back from Montana that everyone is trying to protect me or something and it is getting old," Lindsay sighed, resting her head in her hand.

"It's because we are like a family, Linds, we protect ya 'cause we love ya," Flack said, squeezing Gus on the leg as he said this.

"It can be pretty annoying though," Gus countered.

"It is certainly not the best feeling in the world to be made to feel like a piece of useless fluff," Lindsay wrinkled her nose.

"Maybe its not because someone thinks less of you, Lindsay, maybe it's because they think more and are scared," Flack pointed out stoically.

"You have obviously been spending too much time with her!" Lindsay pointed at Gus.

"In that case, I'll send you my bill later," Flack joked.

"I've got to head back in there, Danny wanted my help," Lindsay said standing. Flack and Gus exchanged a smirk. "I saw that you too, and just remember you two, there are no blinds in here," she teased on her way out.

"Thanks for doing this, it was really sweet of you," Gus said leaning into Flack.

"Ah, it was no big deal. Figured you ladies could use a boost. Sad state of affairs though, if you ask me, when you three have a more rambunctious night out than us guys," Flack said, enjoying Gus nestled against his arm and shoulder, a bold move for her at work.

"That's because you guys had a night in," Gus joked resting her head on his shoulder and yawning.

"You look like we need more coffee," Flack said, tapping gently on her forehead.

Mac came in just then clearing his throat loudly, "don't you two belong in homicide?" he said half joking half serious.

Gus jumped away from Flack, but Flack just remained relaxed as always, not about to be scared off by Mac Taylor in this case, no matter how intimidating he might look. "Slow day, and Flack brought breakfast for me, Stella and Lindsay."

"Margarita night, I heard, Stella looked like something the cat dragged in at the meeting I had with her this morning," Mac stared at his niece warningly.

"Hey, I didn't make them drink!" she protested.

"Yes, but you have a liver the size of Texas and manage to not drunk dial your superiors at 2am," he smirked slightly.

'Probably because I was otherwise occupied at 2am' Gus thought with a shiver as she looked at Flack. "Lindsay drunk dialed you? I thought she was eating pie with Danny," Gus exclaimed.

Mac gave her a weird look and shook his head slightly, "No, Stella called. I wasn't able to answer, but she left a very interesting message including an impressive rendition of 'New York, New York' at 2:12 this morning."

Gus dissolved into uncontrollably giggles at this until Flack and Mac were staring at her like she had grown a third arm. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she gasped after containing herself, "maybe you should have her join you at Cozie's the night time you play. When is the next time anyway?"

"I've been a little busy, Gus," Mac replied.

'With Peyton' Gus acidly thought. "Speaking of which" she said in an authoritative tone, "you might want to give Reed a call, I think he thinks you have been avoiding him." With that Gus rose, gave Mac one hard look and left the canteen.

Mac looked at Flack, "Don?"

"Don't ask me, she's still a mystery I am trying to figure out," Flack shrugged following after Gus.

Mac shook his head and pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge.

* * *

Gus barely sat down on her desk, swallowing a few advil, when they got called out to a scene. As they lurched through traffic, Gus leaned over to rest her head on the glove box. "Sunshine that can't be safe," Flack said poking at her.

"I don't care if this is safe, if you don't wreck us we will be fine and if you don't want me to hurl in your precious unmarked, I suggest you stop poking me."

They arrived on scene only to be immediately surrounded by uniforms telling them it was a false alarm, "some guy reported seeing a DB in his courtyard when he looked out the window, apparently he is a shut in so he hadn't see the postings in his building for filming in the area," a uniform explained.

"So there isn't a DB?" Flack asked, jaw tensing.

"No, just a scene from a horror move, so there was lots of fake blood and stuff. Apparently, the director was real pleased that it looked so real."

"Great, just friggin' great," Flack rolled his eyes.

"Where's the movie and tv unit? Why didn't they call dispatch?" Gus asked the uniform.

"I dunno, around I guess," he replied.

"Probably stuffing their faces at the catering truck," Flack sighed.

"Well yay," Gus grumbled.

"Let's go do some completely pointless paperwork then," Flack said, leading her back through the crowd, his hand on her lower back.

Flack and Gus finished up the paperwork for the false alarm when Flack got called into a meeting about the task force. Gus thought about protesting, but she was frankly too tired to put up too much of a fight. Flack rapped on her desk before heading off to the meeting and said, "sunshine, if you want in, I can get you in."

"Get me in? Thanks, I'd rather be asked to join," Gus snorted and shook her head.

"You know what I mean," Flack worked his jaw.

"I actually have to work up a profile for Jimmy, so I think I will do that, enjoy your meeting."

"I'll try. You think about what you want for dinner tonight," Flack dimpled at her.

"Your treat?" Gus cooed.

"Don't think I am totally wrapped around your finger, sunshine."

"You're not?" Gus mocked, "I guess it can be my treat since you lost all your money to Danny," she grinned.

"See ya," he grinned walking off.

Flack came back right towards the end of the shift, dropping files on Gus' desk, "guess who is the newest member of the the task force?"

"What? Crap, there goes any hope of a weekend," Gus said, staring at the pile of papers.

"Don't worry, sunshine, Loo said we were getting put on the bottom of the call in list and you don't have to worry about the profiles right this second. Looks like it involves Gavin Wilder, the Irish drug mob boss himself."

"IRA ties?" Gus asked.

"Back in the day, not lately though," Flack gave her a long look, "thought you would be more excited, you are going to be part of the task force."

"Only behind the scenes, and only because the NYPD is too cheap to hire in someone from the Feds," Gus sighed.

"I am not sure you know what you are wanting to get into, there is nothing wrong with being safe and behind the scenes," Flack argued.

"If it is so dangerous, why do you want to be a part of it then?" Gus clipped.

"I am not saying it is dangerous," Flack took a deep breath, "look, how about we just get out of here and try to enjoy our weekend and ignore our badges for a little bit?" he looked at her with pleading eyes while pulling on his jacket.

"Yeah, I would like that and I am sorry I got onto you about the task force, but I kinda like having you around and I want you to stay safe," Gus shrugged as she shoved some files into her tote and headed out.

"Same here, sunshine. So what are we doing for dinner?" Flack said as he squeezed her arm.

"I was thinking since it is my treat we could try this new sushi place that opened near my, I mean our, place," Gus grinned.

Flack groaned, "fine, but only since you are buying. I don't know how you and Lindsay can eat cold food twenty times a week."

"Ah, poor baby, I'll help warm you up after, promise," Gus patted him as they walked to the car.

"In that case, can we get take out?" Flack quipped.

* * *

**Chapter 106: Boxes**

"For all your whining, I don't see how you just ate so much, Flack! I don't even think I got any of the Dragon Roll!" Gus protested, stealing the last piece of a sushi roll before Flack got to it.

"I have to say this place is pretty good, ya know for cold fish."

"Yeah I forget that your version of seafood tends to be of the deep fried variety," Gus teased.

"Watch it there, sunshine," Flack piercing her sweater with his chopstick.

"Hey now!" Gus protested, battling back, which turned into a wrestling match, which ended with Gus taking Flack's elbow to the nose. "Dammit!" she squealed, clutching at her nose.

"Crap, Gus, are you alright?" Flack jumped up worriedly, realizing he had contacted rather hard.

"I'll be fine, I think" Gus said, squeezing the bridge of her nose to make sure it wasn't broken.

"If you say so, but I think you are bleeding on the couch," Flack pointed at the crimson drops that had fallen down onto the ecru cushions. Gus jumped back, stubbing her toe on the coffee table, crying out again. "Just don't move" Flack ordered, going into the kitchen and returning with an ice pack and a roll of paper towels. "Here, let me see," he said, hooking his finger under her chin. "You are a mess" he stated, pulling her hand away from her nose. Gus let him lead her to a chair and place an ice pack on her face, "just sit," he said, "I'm going to try to clean up the couch."

"I don't know if scotch-guard will save it," Gus groaned.

"The answer would be no," Flack replied a few minutes later, "don't worry about it. We can bring my couch over, didn't you say you had wanted leather anyway?" Flack replied.

"Do you need boxes?" Gus suddenly asked.

"There are probably some in the basement," Flack shrugged.

"I have some in the storage locker," Gus said.

"I don't really have all that much stuff, sunshine," Flack remarked.

"You have been living in the same place forever, how can you not have that much stuff?"

"I'm a guy, guys don't need that much stuff," he countered.

"Yeah, but what if it doesn't all fit? I mean really, we haven't really talked about this like where is your stuff going to go and what if there is something I hate? Or is there anything of mine that you hate? We really should have figured this out." Gus said worriedly.

"Gus, it will be fine, we will figure it out, I think you have seen everything of mine that I will be bringing and the only thing of yours that I hate is your worrying, so cut it out," Flack growled pulling her into an embrace that pulled her off the ground.

"Worry? Who said I was worrying?" Gus said when he put her down.

"Nice try, now let's go watch a movie or something and make sure we are rested up for tomorrow," Flack pulled her toward the bedroom.

"I thought you said you didn't have a lot of stuff!" Gus exclaimed.

Flack flopped down on the bed, "I don't, but Bobby will be here bright and early before he has to go to a job, and besides," he said, pulling her down to him with a kiss, "I didn't say you needed to be rested up for just moving!"

* * *

Gus was up well before Bobby got there or Flack had even begun to stir. As her usual habit, any major change or stressor caused her sleep to diminish greatly. She had cleared out bookshelves, space in the entry closet and a drawer in her desk all before the sun rose. Still feeling she had far too much nervous energy, but not feeling like going out for a jog, Gus set out a full breakfast spread by the time a yawning Flack wandered out of the bedroom.

"Sunshine, how long have you been up?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and taking in the food on the table.

"4:30, and you and Bobby will easily clear this, I've seen the way the Flack men eat!"

"Humph!" Flack said, slumping into a chair and grabbing at the bacon plate. No sooner had he sat down, his phone started to buzz and both he and Gus started to groan.

"I thought we were on the bottom of the call list," Gus whined.

"We are, it's Bobby," he said answering, "yo, cuz. Dude, the buzzer that says 'Broussard' push it!" Flack growled and hung up.

"He was looking for 'Flack' like a moron," Flack said getting up to press the door button.

"Er, um...yeah" Gus sputtered out, suddenly feeling ice grip her, Flack on her buzzer. HER BUZZER! "I gotta strip the bed," she yelped running into the bedroom.

Sitting on the bed, trying to breathe, Gus pondered her brilliant idea of having Flack move in. What if it didn't work out? What if she couldn't live with him? What if he insisted leaving wet towels on the floor, no wait, she left wet towels on the floor, what if he couldn't handle that?

"Sunshine?" Flack asked from the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, his muscles showing through the tight shirt. Gus looked up at him, caught in a sudden wave of longing, and gulped. "Ya havin' second thoughts?" Flack asked a bemused look on his face.

"I was, for a second," she grinned back, "mostly because this bed has seen some good times" she joked.

"Nice try," he said, entering the room and sitting on the bed beside her, throwing an arm around her, "I get that this is still big for you, but it really isn't that different from what we have been doing the past few months."

"Yes it is, I can't kick you out now if I want to have a girls' night or time alone!" Gus protested.

"Sure you can, it's simple you say, 'hey Flack, get lost' and I'll get lost" Flack countered.

"As simple as that?" Gus sounded disbelieving.

"Simple as that," Flack said, "not everything needs to be as complicated as you make it" he ended drawing her in a kiss.

"Could you two stop sucking face on my bed, I already am having issues trying to suppress what that bed may have seen," Sam ordered from the doorway, having come with Bobby.

"Well excuse us!" Flack said, with a dimpled grin, but getting up and pulling on a long sleeved t-shirt.

"Thanks for taking him, Gus," Sam teased, giving the other woman a hug and saying, "if you hadn't, he would be in that house until he died!"

Flack snorted in argument but didn't say anything to them instead calling, "Bobby, you done stuffing your face?"

Gus stood in Flack's room as he sorted through his books, cds, and vinyl collection. "You sure I can't help?" she asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Just sit down and relax, I told you I am not bringing that much stuff," he said, sorting items out into take, give away and throw away piles.

"Why not?" Gus asked slumping on his couch.

"For the millionth time: first because my sister and cousin have laid claim to a lot of it, second because you have all the basics as it is and third because I don't have that much stuff!"

Something caught Gus' eyes, "wait, what was that?" she asked.

"What was what?"

"That!" she leaned into the box and pulled out the top record, "Thelonious Monk with John Coltrane from the Five Spot recordings? Do you know how much this is worth? I had it, took a loss on it too from the damn insurance company," Gus grumbled.

"Yeah? Huh? I inherited a lot of jazz records from my grandfather. Looks like you have it again," he added with a dimpled grin.

Gus gently placed the record back in the box and said, "you know blue eyes, maybe this was a good idea."

"I think I have to agree with that," Flack said, sealing another box.

Several sweaty hours later, Gus and Flack stood in the middle of the apartment having stored the last empty box. "You are a machine, sunshine" Flack remarked in amazement, twisting the cap off a beer.

"Practice, I'm amazed all your stuff fit," Gus said, taking a swig of her own, "glad it was a nice day," she sighed, wiping sweat from her face.

"Even nicer night," Flack said, placing his cold beer bottle on her neck and following up with a kiss.

"Flack, I sweating more than a whore in church, that's gross!" Gus exclaimed as he lead a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Don't care," Flack said putting both of their beers down on the table and pulling her back into his arms, "how about we go fully introduce the bed to your bedroom?"

"Our bedroom and no way, we are gross and-" Gus was silenced by the once again magical ability Flack had to silence even her most analytical protests.

"See, we would have just gotten sweaty again anyway," Flack said devilishly a little while later in the shower.

"Stop gloating and start scrubbing my back, blue eyes," Gus ordered.

"Pushy now that you've suckered me into moving in, aren't ya?" Flack said with a playful swat.

"Suckered you!" Gus gaped, flinging water at Flack. Just as the shower was about to get steamier, a familiar buzzing and ringing could be heard over the water. "That's yours," Gus groaned, turning off the water.

"I am aware," Flack said, wrapping a towel around his waist and going to answer it. He was back a few minutes later, glowering, "Jimmy. Needs to meet, has info."

"Be careful," Gus said, pulling on a fresh shirt and jeans.

"I will, sorry about this," Flack said, giving her a longing kiss.

"No reason to be sorry, it's out job," Gus said casually.

"I know but how often do we get a Saturday night off together?"

"Rarely, makes this one no different and we are on call," Gus pointed out.

"Always gotta be right, huh sunshine? Shouldn't be too long," Flack said, pulling on a sweater.

"No problem, I'll get a start on those files you shoveled off on me" Gus said, walking him to the door for one last kiss.

* * *

Gus had just spread out all the paperwork and case files that the task force had going so far when her phone rang, she growled but brightened when she saw the caller id, "hey Linds!" she answered.

"Gus can I please convince you and Flack to come to the movies with me tonight?" Lindsay begged

"You probably could, but Flack just got called out to meet a CI," Gus said, trying to figure out why Lindsay sounded so pleading.

"Well you come anyway, I don't want to be alone with Danny," Lindsay yelped.

Gus smiled knowingly, "you need a chaperone, Montana?" she teased, "I don't want to be a third wheel."

"You won't be, I promise, please Gus?" Lindsay suddenly sounded like a lost teenager.

"Fine, fine, but I've not changing out of my jeans, so we better not be going anywhere fancy afterwards," Gus said with a shake of her head.

"We won't and thank you so much. Meet us at the theater?" Lindsay gushed.

Gus met up with Lindsay and Danny in front of the theater. "so what are we seeing, kids? And I am not sharing my popcorn" Gus said after hugging them both.

"Shut it Broussard, how about that creepy looking one with the kid from the Disney channel?" Danny suggested.

"Works for me, how about you Linds?" Gus shrugged.

"I don't care, I am just glad to not be at work," Lindsay beamed.

"You ain't kiddin', Montana" Danny said with a light playful punch to arm.

Settled in seats, Gus rolled her eyes as Danny flirted with Lindsay, "If ya get scared Montana, I'll let ya hold my hand and I won't even tease ya about it."

"Just don't scream like a girl, Messer" Lindsay flirted back. Gus slumped down in her seat and tried to ignore the other two.

After, the trio agreeing that the movie had been far better then they all feared, they decided to head over to Sully's for a couple of drinks, arranging for Flack to meet them there. It was pretty packed in the bar area, but they were able to grab a booth and put their names in for a pool table and were a pint in by the time Flack made it over.

"Hey Flack, wha's this about you working even when ya ain't on call, huh? Trying to make the rest of us look bad or something?" was Danny's greeting along side the man pat.

"What's this about you taking two beautiful women out on a date, Montana not enough for you Messer?" Flack ribbed back as both women exchanged a look and an eye roll.

"Anything?" Gus asked as Flack slid in next to her and stole her beer.

"Whoa must be some serious case if you ain't even ragging him about taking your beer," Danny said, but shut up when Lindsay shot him a look.

"Yeah, a lot of stuff, it's gonna be big when the top blows," Flack sighed, he looked worn it had been a long day.

Gus fiddled with her coaster not saying anything, wondering just how deep Flack had gotten and blaming herself since it was Mandy that was the connection to it all.

"I'm going to go get us another round" Lindsay said, nudging Danny out of the booth. He went to slid back in, but Lindsay cleared her throat and said, "Danny," in a warning tone.

"So how was the movie?" Flack asked Gus.

"Pretty good and nice try" Gus shook her head, "how big, how bad, how dangerous?"

"Working up to huge, pretty damn bad and not too dangerous because there is going to be a hell of a lot of coordination and back-up," Flack said, trying reassure her with a smile.

"You are aware we both still work in homicide, right?" Gus retorted.

"Yeah."

"Just checking" Gus sighed, she could tell that Flack was pumped about this, whatever it was going to be and there was no use arguing about it anymore. He was a good cop and intelligent, he had kept himself safe this long, excluding that damn bomb...Gus clenched her jaw not wanting to say anything that would sound like she was nagging. She understood he wanted to do his job and it was an honor for him to be part of this task force, it didn't make her any less worried about his safety or feel any less left out.

"I'll be fine, sunshine, mostly because I know you would kill me if I got hurt" he kissed her furrowed brow, reading her thoughts.

"Again!" she said grinning and kissing him back.

"Alright, alright, break it up you two," Danny said coming back from the bar, "our table is open anyway and I think it is time for a little men versus women action."

"Don't you mean boys versus women?" Lindsay said, landing Gus a high-five.

"Dream on, Montana. Next round is on the loser," Danny joked, giving her a hip bump.

"Hope you brought your wallets, boys," Gus said, grabbing a pool cue as she and Lindsay shot both men a wicked look.

"Poor little things, they don't know what hit 'em" Lindsay said three winning games later.

"Only because you two don't play fair," Danny sulked.

"We didn't cheat at all!" Gus protested.

"You didn't cheat, doesn't mean you didn't play fair, sunshine" Flack said, wrapping his arms around her. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "mostly because you two vixens sure know how to keep our minds off the game." Gus smirked and noticed that Danny and Lindsay were lost in their own world, smiles plastered on each of their faces. "Best of five?" Flack asked loudly.

Gus groaned, "how much punishment do y'all want? Besides, I think I am ready to call it a night." Lindsay flashed Gus a smile.

"Fine, fine, you win, again," Flack said, leaning his cue against the wall.

"Night y'all, don't stay out too late," Gus smiled at Danny and Lindsay.

"Notice she said out not up," Flack teased. The pair shot him a look as Gus led him out of the bar flashing Lindsay a 'call me' sign.

* * *

Arriving back at the apartment, and taking in Flack's belongings there as if they always had been, Gus felt herself give start. "This feel at all weird to you, sugar?" Gus asked as she pulled off her shoes and stripped off her sweater.

"What feel weird?" Flack asked, flopping on the couch.

"Obviously not" Gus said, curling up beside him, "this, your stuff in my place now our place?"

"Maybe a little, but I know more so it feels right. My television looks a lot better in here," he ended with a smirk.

"You're terrible," Gus replied, leaning against him and kicking her legs out on the leather couch, "but you do have one mighty comfortable couch here, blue eyes."

"Only the best," he grinned down at her, feeling right at home.

A while later, Flack realized Gus had fallen asleep against him. Not wanting to wake her, knowing she hadn't slept much in the past couple of days, he scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom. "You trying to give yourself a hernia, blue eyes?" Gus stirred in the hallway.

"Shut it," Flack said, but did put her down. Gus stripped down to her tank and underwear and climbed into bed and passed out. "Well apparently you have gotten over the shock of me living here, sunshine," Flack said to her sleeping form and crawled in beside her.

The pair slept in, mostly due to not being interrupted by phones calling them back to the mean streets of the city. Sunlight and a persistently angry pigeon roused them both from deep sleep. "Damn rats with wings," Gus moaned, burying her head under her pillow.

He couldn't help but smile, pulling the pillow back enough to land a kiss on her head. "Coffee?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"You know it" Gus replied, emerging from underneath the pillow and stretching.

Gus laid in bed, listening to Flack move around in the kitchen, struck by how different and not different it was. On one hand he had been staying here all the time but on the other hand he really was going to be here all the time. "What if it is too much togetherness?" Gus questioned, walking into the kitchen and staring at the coffee dripping into the pot.

"Not possible," Flack dimpled, handing Gus her favorite coffee mug.

"How is this so easy for you?" Gus asked, pouring a mug for both of them.

"I don't know, I can't explain it, it just is," Flack said, taking the mug from Gus.

"But love isn't supposed to be so easy," Gus protested.

"Maybe, just maybe, sometimes it is," Flack countered, giving her a quick peck before heading out of the kitchen. Gus stood in the kitchen shaking her head, still not trusting her luck.

When Gus wandered out of the kitchen, Flack was slipping on his shoes, " I was going to get the paper and some food, any requests?"

"Nope, whatever is good with me."

"Any grand plans for today?"

"Yeah, working on those profiles and paying bills. Welcome to the exciting days off of Augusta Broussard," Gus joked, heading to her office.

"Well in that case, I think I see chocolate in your future," Flack said before slipping out.

Gus was deep into files and typing away when Flack came back. She barely looked up even after he dropped a paper bag on her desk, though the aroma drew her away from her work quickly enough. "Chocolate croissant?" she asked diving into the bag.

"Ya gotta lot of good bakeries in this neighborhood" Flack shrugged.

"So do you," Gus replied, biting in and groaning.

"Do I need to leave you two alone?" Flack asked with a smirk.

"Maybe," she joked, licking her fingers, "I think the profiling will be pretty easy, seeing as they all have records. The only weird thing being, some of the files are locked by the feds. Y'all sure you ain't stepping on any toes here?"

"Shouldn't be, figured we would know by now," Flack shrugged, nonplussed retreating to the living room with the newspaper.

Gus felt like her eyes were turning to sand a few hours later when both her home phone and Flack's cell phone rang. Knitting her eyebrows together, she checked her silent cell, it was on. She picked up the receiver on her desk phone and said, "Broussard" right as she heard "Flack" as he picked up his cell.

"I think I am a goner, Gus!"

"Lindsay!" Gus sighed, "I thought I was about to get called in."

"Nah, slow Sunday, one of those everyone is on call. I had to process a scene of major case earlier, but it turned out to be for nothing because they caught the kids breaking in to another place down the street and they started pointing fingers right away," Lindsay quipped.

Gus shot a look out of the office at Flack who was now pacing with his phone in front of the windows probably trying to get a better reception. "Goner, huh?" Gus asked.

"I mean, I don't know if I want to be, but there is just something there and..." Lindsay lowered her voice as Adam walked into her office.

"Did he just come in?" Gus asked.

"Hey, Adam," she heard Lindsay say.

"Ah, I see," Gus said, "how about we grab dinner?"

"Yeah, sure, sounds great. Can you meet me at the lab?"

"No problem, I might have to check out something at work myself, see you in a bit."

"See ya," Lindsay rang off.

Gus cocked her head, not wanting to listen in entirely, but knowing something was up by the way Flack's jaw was clenched. "Yes, Grams. No, I know, yes I will be, fine, fine. Love ya too, bye," Flack said, hanging up and rubbing the back of his neck. He caught sight of Gus staring at him and tried to smile, "note to self, tell grandmother before moving in with girlfriend."

Gus closed the file she had been working with and got up. "What's up?"

"Oh I believe that was me getting called out by my grandmother who was curious to know why Sam was moving all of her stuff out of my father's house."

"Ah," Gus said, walking about to him and wrapping her arms around his waist, "and does Irene think I have stolen her dear grandson away from her?" Gus asked, only half-joking.

"No, she just felt out of the loop. Needless to say, I think I am going to head to dinner over there. Ya wanna come?" Flack asked, looking down at her hopefully.

"You don't need my protection, Flack! And while I would love to witness what I am sure to be a sound tongue lashing, I am meeting Lindsay," Gus gave him a squeeze before heading to get ready.

"Fine, leave me all on my own!" Flack called.

"You are too old to be scared of your grandmother, blue eyes," was her final retort before shutting the bathroom door.

* * *

Lindsay was just finishing up as Gus entered the lab after confirming she didn't have access to one of the arrest records for the task force. "Hey Gus, what's up, you look upset," Lindsay said, pulling off her lab coat and pulling on her jacket.

"Not upset, just curious, trying to work a profile for a case, but don't have access to a file. It is sort of like trying to put a puzzle together without all the pieces," Gus sighed.

"Welcome to every day at the lab," Lindsay joked.

"Probably so. Any ideas on where to go?"

Lindsay wrinkled her nose, "I've eaten like a pig the past few days so maybe we can just get salads?"

"You will do anything to avoid going for a run, won't you? You are as bad as Flack" Gus teased, knowing her friend hated running.

"So what?" Lindsay joked back as they headed out of the building and down the street to one of their favorite haunts.

"A goner, huh?" Gus asked as soon as they sat down and placed their drink order.

"Cut straight to the point, why dontcha?" Lindsay said, settling the napkin on her lap.

"Sorry, old habits die hard, I'll turn off the clock, I promise," Gus smiled.

"No, it's good, as you know I am great at avoidance, so I am glad you kick me into gear," Lindsay took a swallow of her wine, "Danny has gotten, I don't know, under my skin."

"In a good way, I presume?" Gus questioned.

"And that is where I get confused. For almost two years we have been doing this little dance, from my first day here in the city he has been teasing me, flirting with me, and being...well Danny! But part of me wonders if it is genuine or if I am just another trophy or is that just the way he is."

"Just the way he is does not fly to Montana on a whim," Gus pointed out.

"I know, believe me I know," Lindsay shook her head, "and that was the big thing, he flew across the country for me. That has to mean something big right? But then I worry that I pushed him away for so long that maybe he has lost interest or my even bigger fear that there has been all this build up that reality can't live up to the hype. Do you know what I mean? Of course you do, I mean hasn't that been you and Flack?" Lindsay breathed out.

Gus had to laugh, she took a big drink of wine, "In a nutshell, yeah" she smiled, "but reality more than lives up to the hype. Hype's got nothing on real life."

"Yeah but isn't it hard, sneaking around and all that?" Lindsay looked like she wanted to be taking notes.

"We're not sneaking around! Well at least not actively, we just haven't been announcing out every move to the world. But Flack and I are a lot, I don't know, quieter people than you and Messer," Gus shrugged, hoping she wasn't offending Lindsay. Her friend looked at her curiously. "What I mean, Linds, is that you and Danny both wear your hearts on your sleeves, everyone has already seen that you care for each other and you aren't going to be able to hide a relationship even if you want to. So my advice is to not even bother." Gus leaned back in her chair, giving Lindsay a look.

Lindsay flipped her head, "You're right, hell you and Flack could be engaged and we probably wouldn't even know." Gus spluttered wine through her nose, coughing uncontrollably. "What? Oh my god, you aren't are you?" Lindsay asked wide-eyed once she realized Gus could still breathe.

Gus shook her head wildly, "no, nope, definitely not engaged" she replied, "and aren't we talking about you and Danny here?"

"Sometimes I wish we could just fall into this easy pattern, just fit together," Lindsay gestured, "or just skip ahead to being comfortable and happy. And definitely skip over having to talk to Mac."

"I would skip over that one too," Gus snorted, "sometimes I think he loves nothing more than playing the relationship police and he isn't even my boss!"

"So how would you tell him if you were me?"

"I would not be the person to ask about that. Talking to Mac about my personal life usually disintegrates into yelling, name calling and me acting like a petulant teenager."

"But that's different, you guys are family," Lindsay said, feeling hopefully.

"Yeah, but so are you. Mac's team is as much his family as I am," Gus said.

Lindsay's face fell, "great, just great, another obstacle."

"At least you stopped being your own obstacle" Gus remarked.

"I suppose we both did, huh? How are things with your detective anyway? You really did avoid the subject during margarita night," Lindsay pinned Gus with her dark eyes.

"Things are good, almost too good," Gus admitted finally.

"Is that possible?" Lindsay laughed, but Gus remained serious.

Gus rested her chin in her hand, "for me, yeah, when things are too good for too long, bad things start happening. Bad mojo."

"Gus, that's ridiculous" Lindsay chastised, "maybe bad things have happened to you, and maybe they have happened at a much higher rate than other people, but that doesn't mean you are cursed."

"I can only hope that is the case," Gus said, digging into the salad that was placed before her.

They both ate in silence for a few minutes until Lindsay asked, "so how do I make sure Danny knows I am open to the idea of him and me?"

Gus fought an eye roll, "In case he has suddenly gone deaf, dumb and blind?" Lindsay glared. "Sorry, sorry, just be honest and if honesty doesn't work, just be forward," Gus chewed on her lip.

"I'm not so good at the being forward bit," Lindsay blushed.

"Liquor can help with that," Gus advised with a mischievous smile. Lindsay made a face and turned back to her salad.


	48. Thrown for a Loss

**Chapter 107: Cornerstones**

Despite having a rare weekend off, Gus' week was not off to a good start. First, Flack had let her sleep in, knowing she had been up for most of the night before, so she felt rushed to be on time. Then, Gus realized that every single one of her pant suits were in the pile of dry-cleaning, forcing her to pull out a skirt, knowing full well she would receive more than few lewd comments from the homicide guys today. She then managed to dump a full mug of coffee on her favorite silk shirt and was practically in tears trying to find the stack of bills that she had to get out in the mail today.

"Sunshine?" Flack asked, trying to not be overly amused by the sight of Gus flying around the apartment like a chicken with her head cut off.

"Don't talk to me, blue," Gus said, dumping out a basket full of odds and ends.

"Ya sure I can't help ya with anything?" Flack said, coming up behind her.

"Not unless you have super powers to get my dry cleaning done in five minutes and can find the stack of bills that I have to get in the mail today or face ridiculous late fees," Gus muttered, pawing through the random junk mail in the basket.

"How about I drop off the dry cleaning while you finish getting ready?"

"Really?" Gus was incredulous.

"No big deal, it's right down the street and I believe some off the stuff in that mountain is mine. And Gus?" Flack looked at her with a smirk.

"You might want to think about putting on matching shoes, while I am sure most of the guys will get distracted with your legs, they are all pretty perceptive and all," Flack said gathering up the clothes from the bedroom.

Gus looked down at her one black one brown shoe and cursed, though to be fair, they were the same shoe just in different colors. Gus was looking marginally better when Flack returned from the quick jaunt to the dry cleaners. She had managed to put on matching shoes and a new shirt while she tackled her hair into a bun and threw on some quick make-up.

Gus was scooping the files she had been working on all weekend into her tote when Flack spied the stack of bills, "Are these your missing bills?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, thank god!" Gus exclaimed.

"I never would have figured you for an old fashioned check and stamp kinda gal," Flack said, with a grin.

"Only because I stupidly decided to use the credit union and I think they are operating on equipment from 1943," Gus sighed, trying to wrangle the files back into her bag.

"Someone should have warned you." Flack smiled, "you about ready?"

"As I am going to be, I have a feeling it is going to be a long day," Gus hitched her bad onto her shoulder and adjusted her skirt.

"I probably shouldn't mention we are out of coffee?" Flack said holding up the empty pot.

"Really long day," Gus sighed.

* * *

Luckily, the morning was fairly quiet, everyone seeming somber from either working or partying all weekend. Gus was able to run out for coffee almost immediately and despite getting a run in her pantyhose as soon as she sat down at her desk and getting frustrated at the lack of access to files she needed for her complete profile, Gus still felt like she had a productive morning. She was trying to count this as a win, despite being starving from having skipped breakfast, having hit her head on her desk trying to retrieve a dropped file and completely shredding her stockings in the process, and tearing a contact while trying to remove an errant eyelash resulting in her resorting to her backup glasses. Not to mention Flack seemed to have disappeared, garnering her a lecture from Daddino about keeping track of her partner.

"Jesus Gus, I leave for thirty minutes and this is what happens to you?" Flack said walking in and taking in Gus' frazzled appearance.

"There better be food in that bag," Gus snapped, pointing at the paper bag Flack was holding.

"Roast beef on french, 'dressed' as you like to say," Flack said pulling out a sandwich.

"Thank god," Gus said, blowing hair out of her face and grabbing the food from him.

"Jesus, Flack, did you not feed her this weekend?" Parker asked as Gus tore into the sandwich.

"Damn it," Gus growled through her sandwhich as her phone started ringing, "we got a call."

* * *

Flack and Gus walked up to the responding uniforms, who were busy trying to calm down a pack of hysterical teens. Flack turned to Gus and quipped, "now you can say you have been to Coney Island."

"Yeah because this is exactly what I was thinking, a call to a DB in a garbage infested underpass. Why would I want a boardwalk, hot dogs, cotton candy and carnies that smell like cab-" Gus said sarcastically, cutting off as they got to the DB, "she's definitely had a worse day than me," Gus blanched at the body of what appeared to be a young woman wrapped in a moving blanket.

"You want the kids or the scene?"

"I'll take the kids," Gus replied, walking off to the group of male teens gathered off to the side. They started to catcall as Gus tromped forward, and she once again cursed having worn a skirt, she hitched her jacket behind, showing her badge, causing the kids to start to scatter. "Yo, hey, don't be running. I don't care why you were here, I just wanna know what y'all saw," Gus said, holding up her palm.

"She's coo,l" one of the kids at the front said, tipping his chin to her, "cop that hot can't be bad."

"Thanks there Romeo, now what did you see?"

"Nothing,'" one of them spoke up, challenge in his voice.

"Nothing, y'all saw nothing, but you still hanging around?" Gus challenged back.

"Just enjoying the view," another leered.

"Yeah, I got a nice view you can see through some bars, now come one, I've had a crap day, what happened?" Gus squared off.

"Alright, alright, we tight. My boy over there was ghost-riding, but the car hit hole, he flew off and damn, there she was!"

"Thanks for your help, gentlemen, now can you do me a favor and find somewhere else to go?" Gus smiled, and waggled her fingers at them as they dispersed. She walked back over to where Flack had been joined by Stella, Mac and Sheldon. "Hey y'all," she said, walking over to where Stella was photographing the body.

"Gus," Mac said as Sheldon was pointing out lacerations and bruises on the woman's body.

"I'd put time of death between 2 and 5 this morning," Sheldon said.

"Judging by her dress, she could have been out partying," Flack said.

"Another reason to stay in," Gus quipped, trying to piece together the elements of the woman's death.

"There's a padlock around her neck," Stella said, pointing, "this girl went through hell."

"There's restraint bruising as well. You two check with missing persons, I'm going to talk to the kid who found her."

"Good luck with that," Gus dripped. Flack walked off to phone in to the precinct, while Gus paced around the body. Something about the tape on the woman's face and amount of torture she had gone through was setting off alarm bells in Gus' head. "This is an awful lot of brutality on a body to also depersonalize them," Gus said, leaning over Stella.

"You thinking serial?" Stella asked as a commotion was occurring over by the medics and Mac was calling for Sheldon as a man suddenly fell to the ground "What the-" Stella started.

"Yep, long day," Gus said with a shake of her head.

When Mac came back over, Gus was still deep in thought over the body. "Your wheels are turning," he said stoically.

"So are yours," she said with a small smile.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Don't know yet, something about this tape, what is it covering up? Something isn't sitting right," Gus sighed.

Mac looked at her with a smirk, "one way to figure that out."

"You are sending me to autopsy aren't you?" Gus curled her lip.

"Sure am" Mac said with a nod and a pat on her back.

"Anything from missing persons?" Gus asked Flack back at the car.

"There are a couple of persons that could match our vic's description, will be easier to narrow down once we had a face."

Gus dropped down into the car,"yeah, well, I'm getting a first hand look, so I'll let you know."

"Autopsy huh?"

"Yep."

"Better you than me," Flack smirked. Gus arched an eyebrow, but didn't respond.

Gus pulled on a pair of disposable scrubs before heading into the autopsy room, figuring it would be the best course of action given her day. She crossed herself and said a silent prayer before peering into the room to find the body of the women. Gus sighed with relief to see Sid standing beside the table, carefully removing the moving blanket. "You are a sight for sore eyes today, Sid," Gus said, walking up to him.

"Isn't that supposed to be my line, Augusta?" he volleyed back. She grinned, but it quickly faded from her face as Sid started to catalog all the injured on the young woman's body. She wavered slightly, which Sid noticed. "Do you need to sit down?"

"No, I'm fine, it's just whoever did this did a number on her," Gus shook her head.

"It's usually the men who faint anyhow, and that saying about the bigger they are is very true," Sid commented, cutting the chain and padlock off the woman's throat and telling an assistant to run it up to the lab. "Stole some scrubs, I see," Sid chided as he finished swabbing down the body and was trying to decide how to best remove the tape.

"Dry cleaning day, was forced to wear a skirt," Gus shrugged, leaning toward the table.

Sid nodded, knowingly, causing Gus to crack another smile,"they suit you. Did you ever consider going to medical school? Severe shortage of psychiatrists you know."

"You sound like Mac, it's all I heard for all of undergrad, actually, I think he even mentioned it up until the day I got my doctoral hood."

"So what brings you down to my neck of the woods anyway, more paying of dues?" Sid asked, slowly and carefully cutting off the tape.

"Nope, just had a weird feeling about this vic, something wasn't setting right between the amount of violence and the covering of her face. That and the whole thing is seeming like a mixture of organized and disorganized," Gus shuddered.

"Well, I do believe you were correct in thinking something isn't right about this victim, Augusta," Sid gestured to the face of the woman as he gently set the mask of tape down.

Gus peered down and withdrew in horror, the woman's eyelids had been cut off. "Looks like a signature to me," she said, shivering, "I'm going to go look this up."

"I'll call make, don't be a stranger," Sid called after her.

"You don't exactly have the most hospitable office, Sid!" Gus called without turning around.

* * *

Gus stripped of her scrubs and headed back to the pit, shivering the whole way. Something about the woman on the table, staring vacantly sans eyelids was a little more than she was expecting to deal with that day. Gus strode into the pit, hoping to get a hit on the signature and also hoping she could convince Flack to go on a coffee run. She slumped at her desk, bitter at the empty one facing her. "Any clue?" she asked Parker.

"No idea, and I'm about to head home. See ya."

"Have a good one, Park, you lucky bastard," Gus said, typing on her keyboard and banging the desk in frustration when the network timed out. Drumming her hands against her desk, waiting to see if the technology gods were going to come back to her side or not, she dialed Flack's number. "Hey blue eyes, where y'at?"

"Some place I never want to be again" he sighed.

"What?"

"Stella and I got an id on the vic from a club, that's what the padlock was for, a lock and key party."

"A what?" Gus tried angrily again to access the network.

"Don't ask. Though apparently you would do better at them then I would, they were drooling all over Stella, practically didn't even notice me."

"You poor thing," Gus snorted.

"Anyway, I'm headed back, you got anything?"

"A cranky computer and an empty coffee cup," Gus sighed.

"Well I can fix one of those, see ya in five," Flack rang off.

Gus dialed another number on her phone after trying and failing to connect to the network once again.

"Taylor."

"Hey Mac, I can't get on the computer, but something isn't right about this vic, the eyelids seem to be a signature," Gus said.

"I know," came his curt reply.

Gus narrowed her eyes, "you know? Of course you know, you know everything," she sighed.

"I'm down with Sid now, I think I know who did this. Now we just need the evidence," Mac snapped.

"You gonna fill me in?" Gus asked.

Gus could hear the tension in Mac's voice as he said, "I just need to verify something first, but I think Clay Dobson might be active again."

"Clay Dobson, who is Clay Dobson?" Gus asked with growing frustration, but she quickly realized the line had gone dead. "Dammit!" she exclaimed as she banged down her phone and failed with computer once again.

Flack coming into the pit carrying coffees, thought about turning around, but instead held the tray before him, "cease fire, Broussard, I got coffee," he joked.

"Thanks, my hero once again" Gus said, taking the cup, "can you get into the network?" she asked as Flack sat down.

He typed in his password, shaking his head, "Nope."

"Department is down," Montgomery called from behind her. "Called IT, they are 'aware and working on it' which probably means wanking it and laughing at us."

"Now you tell me," Gus huffed.

"Ya didn't ask," Montgomery shrugged.

Gus took a long swallow of coffee, "name Dobson ring any bells, because I think we got a serial but I haven't heard of him and I try to keep up on such things." She noticed Flack's neck tense and his forehead start to throb, but he didn't say anything. "Blue eyes?" Gus whispered, and leaned over their desks.

Flack shook his head, "five years ago, Truby," was all he said before storming off in the direction of the lab.

"Craptastic", Gus said, taking another drink of her coffee and going to follow him.

* * *

Gus stood in the hallway of the lab outside Mac's office, observing the fireworks going on inside, catching snatches of conversation and hesitant to fill in the blanks. "I don't know which one of them looks angrier," Lindsay said behind her, heading toward the canteen.

"Yeah, no kidding, why do you think I am out here?" Gus smirked, "heard you caught an interesting case."

"Crazy, huh? Danny went to talk to some guy in the Russian mob," Lindsay shivered.

"Sounds like nearly as much fun. Have you seen Stella?"

"She was questioning a guy about your case, they got a hit off of the lock," Lindsay supplied. Gus nodded. Lindsay patted her friend on the shoulder, "I'm going to head out, its been a long day. Don't forget to sleep, Gus."

"Yeah, yeah, will do. See you tomorrow, Linds," Gus said, watching her friend walk out and slumping against the wall in the hallway.

Flack came storming out of Mac's office. Gus caught her uncle's gaze through the windows. He caught her in a stare and waved her away. "Go home" he mouthed.

Gus sighed, feeling torn between the two main men in her life and walked slowly after Flack. "Is anyone going to fill me in on who Dobson is?" Gus said when she caught up to Flack heading out of the precinct. Flack shook his head, angrily working his jaw sending a bolt of anger through Gus. "What the hell?" Gus said, wrenching open the door to the car.

"Mac. Truby" was Flack's reply as he slammed his door.

They didn't speak on the way back to the apartment, other than for Flack to curse at traffic and the lack of parking near the building. "What about Mac and Truby?" Gus asked getting out of the confinement of the car and following Flack around the block.

"Clay Dobson was put away five years ago for the murder of Lauren Henning. Her eyelids were cut off."

"So there is a copycat?"

Flack whirled around toward Gus, his jaw still clenched and shook his head, "No. Dobson was released. The officer of record was Truby and there was no evidence, the whole case was based on the confession to Truby."

"So we are back to your feud with Mac about Truby?" Gus crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows.

"If Mac hadn't put Truby away-" Flack started.

"Then Dobson wouldn't be out? Yeah, I get that but how is that helping anyone now, how does that help Emma Pierce?" Gus implored.

"I know that, but Mac seems to think I'm not responsible for this," Flack's eyes were cold.

Gus threw her hands up in disbelief, "because you're not, you didn't kill Emma or Lauren, you didn't let Dobson out. You didn't-"

Flack stepped towards her, his finger poking into his chest, "but I did, I gave up my book, I essentially put Truby away!"

"I feel like we have had this argument before," Gus said, pulling on Flack's arm, "and you still are not responsible for Truby choosing to be a dirty cop and Mac still would have gotten the information one way or another."

Flack ran his hand over his face, "yeah but Mac thinks I should just let it go and I don't know how to do that. He wants to take the hit which is easy for him to say."

Gus sighed and nodded, "because he gets to hide out in the lab and you have to deal with the guys in the pit."

Flack looked beat down, "pretty much. And I also get the impression that Mac thinks I put too much heart into my work."

"So what if you do? That is part of what makes you a good cop and not a robot. Of course sometimes letting the way you feel effect the way you do your job can be tricky," Gus chewed on her lip.

"Great, now you sound like him!" Flack protested.

"How, for suggesting that it can be bad for us to let our feelings cloud our judgment? It's the truth, you and I both know that if you get too much into a case it can take over and you can get lost. I think we've had that argument as well!" Gus shot back.

Flack looked like he was about to yell back, but stopped himself, he was taking out his anger at Mac and himself on her and that wasn't fair to either of them. He shook his head and then placed a hand on each of her upper arms, "Can we just not talk about Truby or Mac or Dobson or work for a couple of hours?" he implored.

"Well crap Flack, what is left for us to talk about then?" Gus replied looking up at him, still reeling from being told that she sounded like Mac.

"Baseball?" Flack suggested with a grin.

Gus curled her lip, "When are you ever going to learn that I am not a baseball kind of girl, detective?"

Flack tilted her head with his finger, "well I can't have everything, I suppose."

Gus snorted and moved out of his hold, "you ever think maybe all we have is work?"

"Don't forget hot sex," Flack grinned wickedly, hoping to bring the mood up.

"And those are obviously the cornerstones of long lasting relationships," Gus grumbled.

"Were you not the one that just said if you get too much into a case you can get lost?" Flack asked, wanting to shake her.

"Yeah, so?"

"So stop thinking about work, especially this case and come upstairs with me, I am certain we can find something to talk about besides work."

"Can we?" Gus replied, running her hands through her hair.

"Stop being difficult, sunshine," Flack said, letting himself into the building.

Gus followed behind him, trying to shake off her bad mood, "but I do it so well."

* * *

Gus had poured them both a well needed stiff drink they were enjoying when her landline rang. They both looked at each other as Gus went to go answer it, "Broussard."

"Did Flack tell you who Dobson is?" came Mac's voice.

"In so many words," Gus said, sitting down onto the couch.

"What do you think about the case?"

"This one?" Gus asked, "Or the Henning case?"

"This one," Mac said, flipping through the reports on his desk, knowing he should head home, but feeling like there had to be something he was missing.

"I don't know, I don't really have a feel for Dobson, but it seems like this could be a serial case. I was planning on looking into it more tomorrow, seeing as you sent me home, if you recall," Gus' voice went over the line like ice, even Flack winced pouring himself another drink. Mac drew a sharp intake of breath but didn't respond. "Anything else, Mac?" Gus asked as Mac remained silent.

"Not for tonight. I'll see you first thing" he finally said as he saw Peyton in the hallway outside his office.

"Sure thing, Mac," Gus said hanging up the phone.

"You don't have to be mad at him on my account," Flack said, sitting her refilled glass in front of her and looking down at her.

"Believe me, blue eyes, I can find plenty of reasons to be angry with Mac Taylor of my own accord. And I'm not mad, I'm frustrated," Gus said, slapping her hand against the coffee table.

"Well luckily I can take care of that," Flack responded, pulling her to her feet.

"Oh please," Gus admonished, catching the look in his eye, "I am not that easy."

Flack's dimpled smirk relayed that he clearly thought otherwise, the heated kiss he drew from Gus only furthered his argument.

* * *

**Chapter 108: Thrown for a Loss**

"Crap, this isn't good," Gus cursed over her computer on her desk first thing the next morning.

"What, what isn't good?" Flack asked, deep into a case file.

"Dobson," she yelled over her shoulder running toward the lab. She was heading toward Mac's office when she literally ran into Sheldon and Danny.

"Yo Broussard, where's the fire and did you set it?" Danny smirked.

"Very funny, have you seen Mac?"

"I don't know if he is in yet, but you wanna join us for a day trip, going to see your kind of people on Coney Island," Danny asked.

"My kind of people?" Gus questioned looking at Sheldon.

"Don't ask me, all I know is we got female DNA off of what we thought was beard hair and out vic was poisoned with ricin," Sheldon replied with a shrug.

"Ricin? Damn, I thought my case was weird, have fun," Gus said, waving them off.

Gus found Mac in his office talking with Stella. Standing outside in the hallway, bouncing on the balls of her feet, she impatiently waited for him to be done. "You gotta go pee or something?" Adam asked walking past.

"No, just waiting on Mac," Gus sighed, "come on, come on" she muttered.

"If it is that important, just go in," Adam suggested.

"Yeah, right," Gus said, knocking once on the glass before pulling open the door.

Mac looked up and Stella turned, "Gus," Mac said with a nod.

"He fits!" Gus exclaimed, her voice a combination of anxiety and excitement.

Stella's brow wrinkled, "who fits what?"

"Dobson," Gus gushed, "Organized, intelligent, well-educated, methodical, socially inadequate. Vics killed in one place, dumped in another, knowledge of forensic science. I would bet hedonistic and power/control mixed," she bounced a couple more times before settling back on her heels. Mac and Stella shared a look. "Tell me you didn't come to this same conclusion," Gus visibly wilted, "could you at least act excited like I just took my first steps or something, be good lab parents."

"Lab parents?" Mac mouthed to Stella, amused.

Stella shrugged and faced Gus fully, "we found blood on Emma that matches another missing person, same age, same type. Katie Lawrence."

"Do you think she's dead?" Gus asked.

"Blood only transfers when it is wet, so I believe she might still be alive," Mac answered.

"I'm going to go talk to the mother, would you like to come?" Stella asked Gus.

Gus shook her head, "no, I want to learn more about Dobson, get in his head."

"I'll check back with you later, Mac. See you Gus," Stella said exiting Mac's office.

Gus stood in front of Mac's desk expectantly. Mac studied her, she looked like an excited puppy or a child who has just learned something new, he felt a flood of emotions take over. "Good work, I agree with you. However Dobson might be trickier than I previously thought to catch. He said something about having an interest in serial killer books when I saw him this morning."

"When you saw him this morning. You went to talk to him?" Gus was taken back, "that's not exactly S.O.P., Mac"

"I know you are not about to lecture me on operating procedures, Gussie," Mac joked with a warning tone.

Gus sighed, "no, I'm not. But tell me more about Dobson and the Henning case" she said sliding into the chair in front of his desk.

Mac looked down at her, she obviously wasn't leaving his office until he obliged. He said, sliding the case files over to her, "happy reading" he said with a shake of his head.

A few hours later, Gus slammed the last file shut, a better and frightening picture of Clay Dobson worked out in the form of a profile. Flack shot her a slightly bemused look, knowing she was like a dog with a bone on this one. "You shouldn't look so satisfied, sunshine," he joked.

"I'm not satisfied, Flack," she caught his eyes, "well not entirely" she added hastily, "it's just he looks so good for this."

"Yeah, well we still have to do our jobs" Flack replied.

"Yeah, I know" Gus sighed, "you follow up with that guy from the lock and key party?"

"Yeah, Justin Parker, alibi checks out thanks to a doorman and late night munchies" Flack drummed his fingers on his desk. "Waiting for trace from the lab to see if anything else comes up. Right now in all reality, we got squat."

Gus chewed on her lip, "well let's go see what the lab has for us, I need to get these files back to Mac anyway."

"You just want to steal some of their coffee," Flack joked, standing up and pulling his suit jacket back on. Gus stuck out her tongue before walking off in the direction of the lab.

Gus slid to a stop, Flack barely stopping before ramming into her, in the hallway of the lab. A noise caught in her throat, causing Flack to look up while simultaneously resting a hand on the small of her back. "Gerard," she growled as Flack pulled her back around the corner where they could still hear but not be seen.

"A signature, one that expresses the killer's personality, it is something he has to do," they heard Mac say to Gerard.

Gerard's reply of "enough of this Quantico mumbo-jumbo," caused Gus' hackles to rise and Flack to hold her back.

"Sunshine, you don't want to mess with him right now," Flack said through clenched teeth.

"He seems fine with the mumbo-jumbo when it suits him!" Gus hissed back.

"Shh," Flack warned, straining to hear as the pair moved away.

"Result on the semen found on the mover's blanket," they heard Gerard say. Flack peered around the corner, watching Gerard hand Mac a file. "Don't mess this up, Mac" Gerard yelled before storming away.

"Great," Flack groaned, still holding onto Gus' arm.

"I guess the lab has something for you," Gus remarked, wryly.

"Joy. And now Mac's on the war path," he said, pointing as Mac stormed into the lab where Stella and Adam were.

"Someone's in trouble," Gus quipped as they observed Mac giving Adam a dressing down.

"How about that coffee?" Flack asked, pulling her towards the canteen.

"I should have gone with Danny and Sheldon," Gus said, pouring them both cups of coffee.

"Where were they going, though I think hell would have been a better trip than dealing with the Mac and Gerard show," Flack said, stirring absentmindedly.

"Coney Island, I think the sideshow if I caught Danny's implication," Gus took a swallow of her coffee and pouted slightly.

"I promise I will take you to Coney Island. And not even during a case," Flack winked at her. "Now you want Mac or the lab?"

"Neither," Gus said, taking another huge drink, "but I'll take one for the team and go calm Mac down" she said walking out of the canteen.

"Hey Mac, here are your files," Gus said nonchalantly, walking into his office.

"Thanks Gus. So what's your take?" Mac asked taking the files from her and trying to ignore the pounding in his head that came with playing the political game with Gerard.

"My theory is based entirely on 'Quantico mumbo-jumbo', so I don't know if the department really wants to hear it," Gus said with a small smile.

"You heard Gerard?" Mac asked, rubbing his neck.

"Would have to be deaf to not, but yeah. If it counts for anything, I think you are right, Mac, he fits it perfect."

"Yeah well, it is getting the evidence that is the issue here," Mac replied.

"And getting Gerard off your case," Gus added.

"Not to mention not having test results shoved in my face from him as if he needs another excuse-" Mac broke off.

"To be a pompous ass? Yeah well, don't be one to the lab staff just because Gerard is one to you," Gus shot him a look.

"Don't tell me how to treat my staff," Mac snapped.

"Go ahead, write me up, oh wait you can't. Call Daddino, have him do it then!" Gus snapped, "I'll dial the number for you."

Mac took a deep breath, "Today is not the day, Gus."

"I know, but I am saying it isn't right to project your anger onto Adam or Stella or Flack or me or anyone other than Dobson or Gerard," Gus said, trying to sound calm.

Mac looked at her for a long beat, "I know" he paused, "you want to come question Martin Boggs with me?"

"Sure, but who is Martin Boggs?"

"His semen was found on the moving blanket," Mac replied.

"Gotcha, call me when he gets here," Gus said walking out of Mac's office.

A while later, Gus stood behind Mac in a questioning room as Martin Boggs was brought in. He gave her a leer and a head nod. Gus sneered at him and placed her hand on her gun. Mac laid a picture of Emma Pierce on the table in front of him. "What do you know about the young lady in this picture Mr. Boggs?" Mac asked, his voice grave.

Boggs picked up the photograph and paled, "This is some sick stuff."

"Found her with her head wrapped in packing tape and her body rolled up in a mover's blanket" Mac added.

Boggs became defensive, "I ain't got nothing to do with this stuff."

Mac shot Gus a look, she nodded. "Martin, your semen was found all over the blanket. You have worked for Maybrook movers for six months and you have access to tape and blankets don't you?" Mac leaned over the table towards Boggs, who looked panicked.

His face turned cocky as he slouched on the table towards Mac, "wait, I got an idea what coulda happened here."

"I'm listening," Mac said, standing up slightly but still leaning on the table.

"I move a lot of single females, sometimes at the end of the day, I get lucky," Boggs shot Gus another leer, she responded with an eye roll.

"Where were you last night between 1 and 5 am?" Mac asked, unimpressed.

"In bed," Boggs responded immediately.

"Anyone that can vouch for that?" Mac pressed on.

"Yeah," Boggs replied, nonchalant, "my wife."

"Of course," Gus snarked from the corner. Mac shot her a look, she merely raised her eyebrows.

Mac turned back to Boggs, "I want a list of every building you have been in since you started this job."

Mac walked out while Gus dropped a pad of paper and a pen on the table, "now, and try to keep it in your pants while you make this list."

"Sure thing hot stuff," Boggs winked.

"Can I taser him, please?" Gus grumbled to Mac outside the room.

"No you may not. Wait for the list and bring it to me in the lab, I have an idea," Mac said before walking off.

"Great, but you didn't say I couldn't mace him," Gus said, rapping on the glass. "Start writing," she called into Boggs.

Gus walked back to the lab, list in hand, having let a uniform deal with Martin Boggs. "Boggs has been a busy boy," Gus said, shoving the pad at Mac with distaste.

He handed it off to a tech, "I need this data entered, immediately," he commanded. The tech scurried off and Gus looked at Mac. "What? I wasn't doing anything wrong there," Mac protested.

"Didn't say you were, but tell me, how much do you enjoy the fact that every lab rat fears you?" Gus smirked.

"Don't let them hear you call them rats," Mac volleyed back.

"So a lot, huh?" Gus teased.

"Go get some coffee or something," Mac ordered.

Gus walked over to the canteen, where Stella was playing with a teabag. "Stella?" she said looking at her friend staring into space. Stella looked up at Gus and broke into a grin. "Did you? Are you?" Gus stammered.

Stella stood and nodded, "negative, Adam just gave me the results."

Gus rushed to give Stella a huge hug, "Stel, that's great, no, it's fabulous!" The women did a bouncing hug and sat down to talk.

Amidst their talk that turned into laughter and happy tears, Flack walked in and almost walked back out. "You two need a minute?" he said as Stella and Gus were wiping their faces.

"Nope, we're all good Flack, better than all good, perfect, I believe," Stella said, running her hands through her curls.

"Just checking," Flack dimpled at them, "Mac was looking for you, Stel."

"Thanks, Don. We should all get together later, huh?" Stella called over her shoulder.

"Sure thing, Stella," Gus replied.

"Haven't seen her that happy in a while," Flack said stoically.

"She has reason to be," Gus replied.

"Did she find out?" Flack stammered out.

"Yep, negative," Gus smiled again for her friend.

"That's great! But you know, I never understood why negative was a good thing in medical terms," Flack looked thoughtful.

"One of life's great mysteries, Flack" Gus said, "now what does Mac have up his sleeve?"

"Who knows with Mac, could be anything," Flack sighed.

"How have things been in the pit, have you taken much heat over Dobson?" Gus asked, leaning against his shoulder as they sat at the table.

"No more crap than I take on a daily basis, I guess. Everyone seems to have better things to focus on for now. I am certain we'll hear about it later," Flack pressed back with his shoulder.

"We'll?" Gus said, trying to not fall out of the chair.

"Well you know, there are some disadvantages with partnership," Flack dimpled, letting up on her.

"Other than spending 24/7 with your mug?" Gus joked.

Flack poked at her, "hey you were the one who had me move-"

"A-hem" Mac said clearing his throat, "we got a lead, we need to get over to the Weddington building." He shot them both a look and stalked off.

"You heard the man," Flack said, pulling Gus to her feet.

"Indeed," Gus said, hurrying to the car.

* * *

Gus followed Flack into the building, Stella and Mac close behind. A few uniforms trailed behind, Mac calling out instructions to them. "There are over 400 apartments in the building, Mac!" Flack pointed out.

"Emma Pierce had mold under her nails, let's start with the basement," Mac replied.

"Freight elevator is this way," Flack said.

"You have some uncanny ability to suss out freight elevators, Flack?" Gus said looking at him.

"Nah, I've been here before," Flack said casually.

Gus looked at him, her eyes widening in realization, "Oh, OH, gotcha," she said, stepping onto the elevator.

"There's a blanket missing," Stella pointed out. Flack scraped at the tape residue on the wall.

"Could be the one he rolled her up in," Mac stated.

They all stepped out into the basement, flashlights out. Gus shook at hers, cursing as a dim beam flickered out, "dammit."

Flack snickered at her, "You're kidding me right, sunshine? Tell me you at least got a clip in your gun."

"You want me to try it out?" Gus retorted, "they are new batteries, or so I thought."

"Stay with the uniforms," Flack cracked at her, "and try to not injure yourself."

"Funny as always," Gus said separating from him and following after Stella and the uniforms.

"Hey guys, I think I may have found where he kept her," Stella said, pointing at a bloodstained mattress on the floor.

"I dunno, these magazine are five years old," Flack pointed out crouching beside the mattress.

"Lauren Henning," Mac said. A thud sounded off to the side, all of them going on high alert.

"You hear that?" Stella asked. The rest nodded, unholstering their weapons.

Mac took off first, the thudding now punctuated by crying. Stella and Gus turned at the same time toward pipes running the length of one wall. "Crap!" Gus scrambled through a narrow passageway with Stella screaming, "over here, she's over here."

A young and bloodied woman was handcuffed to the pipes, thrashing about, obviously terrified. Stella and Gus tried to approach as she kicked out violently. "No please, no!" she cried.

"Katie Lawrence?" Flack asked. At the sound of a man's voice, the girl became even more distressed,

"Who are you?" she screamed.

"We're the police, you're safe now," Flack said.

Stella moved closer, ducking the woman's flailing limbs, "let's get these shackles off her" she said.

Gus moved behind the woman, "shh now, calm down, keep breathing" she said.

"No, he said he was coming back," Katie was in a full panic, making it difficult to free her.

Gus managed to get one arms freed as Flack asked, "who, who is coming back?"

"Clay, Clay is coming back," Katie responded, realizing one of her arms was free and punching upward, catching Gus in the chin. Gus' chin snapped back and her head smacked against the concrete wall behind her, shaking it off and grimacing at the taste of blood from biting her tongue.

A uniform moved in to remove the other shackle, but at the touch of a man on her arm, Katie started screaming, "get off, get off me. He's going to kill me."

Gus gestured the uniform off and finished freeing Katie, as Stella said, "you are safe now, Katie, you are going to be fine."

"Blanket, get her a blanket, and a female medic," Gus barked, aware that Mac had disappeared at Flack was rushing away. "Dammit!" she yelled, "Flack!" But Flack had already disappeared. "Mac's gone" she said to Stella who was trying to get Katie to calm down.

"Medic now," she yelled into her phone and pointed at a uniform, "you, I need a ride." The uniform nodded and they rushed out. "Follow that unmarked," Gus said, throwing her seatbelt across her as the uniform sped off.

Switching on the radio she heard Flack's voice calling for backup, "I need back up at 434 Union."

"Dobson's work, dammit Mac!" Gus muttered, "keep up will ya?" she snapped at the uniform who gave her a look. "Sorry, I just..." she trailed off.

"You're that shrink turned copper huh?" the man asked.

"In a manner of speaking. Detective Broussard," Gus responded, feeling it surreal to be exchanging such pleasantries while Mac was out half cocked against Dobson.

"Paul Lacey," the uniform said.

"Er, nice to meet you Paul," Gus said and then cursed at the garbage truck that cut them off, "like he can't see the lights or hear the damn siren?"

"Are you jokin', no one pays attention to cops in this city. Might as well put us in regular cars for all it's worth" Paul said, swerving around and onto the sidewalk.

Gus heard Flack call out over the radio again, "where the hell is my back-up? All units, all units 10-13, officer in pursuit."

Time seemed to slow down and speed up simultaneously as they raced toward Union. They screeched around the corner alongside three other marked units. Flack was standing there, looking furiously at them, "you two cover the alley, the rest of you seal this place off"! he yelled. He shot Gus a look.

"What? I didn't know you two had run off, Katie Lawrence wasn't doing so hot in case you hadn't noticed," Gus yelled at him.

"I didn't say anything about that, in fact I am surprise you left her," Flack said, barking a few more things into his radio.

"Of course I left her, you left and we-" Gus was cut off by Flack shoving her out of the way as something came flying off the roof and landed with a huge crash onto the cruiser in front of them.

The something turned out to be someone as the grouping of police officer's realized it was Clay Dobson face down on the cruiser. "Oh crap, he's cuffed!" one of them remarked.

Gus stared at the body on the roof of the cruiser in disbelief, surely Mac didn't, couldn't have...she shook her head, willing the handcuffs around the man's wrists to suddenly disappear. They didn't. Flack was staring up at the roof where Mac was standing looking down. "We gotta get up there," he barked at her and the uniforms.

Gus had little clue how she made it up to the roof other than going on autopilot. All she knew is she found herself on the roof of the building why Flack was yelling at Mac and she was standing with two uniforms who were waiting to be told what to do. "What the hell happened?" Flack screamed.

Mac just shook his head and rubbed his face, finally saying, "he jumped."

"Cuffed?" Flack screamed.

"Should we call the brass in?" one of the uniforms asked.

"Probably, I don't know," Gus mumbled.

"Don't need to, they are already on the way," the other uniform said, getting off his radio.

"Crap," Gus sighed.

"Let's keep the scene secured" Flack said, instructing one uniform to guard the roof access and the other to head back down to street level. Mac, Gus and Flack stood on the roof, the wind whipping up their jackets and tousling their hair. "What exactly happened?" Flack asked through clenched teeth. Gus didn't hear Mac's response over the approaching sirens. "Get down there," Flack ordered her, she complied without process, knowing that this was about to get ugly.

Gus watched as the brass emerged from their cars, including her Lieutenant. "Broussard!" he barked seeing her standing in the alley looking dazed. "What the hell happened?" he yelled, echoing Flack's words.

"I am not really sure, sir," Gus said, shaking her head, "we found Katie Lawrence," she babbled.

"Yeah, I heard," he stared at her, "look, kid, things are about to heat up for your uncle. I think you need to get out of here quick. Where's Flack?" Gus pointed up to the roof, but didn't say anything. Daddino whipped out his cell and ordered Flack downstairs. When Flack came down, Daddino barked at him, "get her home, you'll need to give statements first thing tomorrow morning, my office."

"Sure thing, Loo" Flack said, seeming a little shaken himself. The Lieutenant walked off and Flack gave Gus a long look. "You alright?" he asked gently.

"I could have come up with better ways to end this day," she gulped.

"You get hurt?" he asked moving in and wiping at the spot of blood on chin.

"Katie packed a good punch. Bit my tongue," Gus said batting his hand away.

"You hungry?"

"Flack!" Gus protested.

"What? I need food." Flack shrugged.

"You always need food," Gus sighed.

"How about take-out, you don't look like you are fit to be out in public," Flack suggested.

"Yeah, sounds great," Gus said, falling into the car.

* * *

"What do you think about all of this?" Flack asked as they were waiting on their food back in the apartment.

"I don't know what to think. I mean, maybe..." Gus shook her head, she sincerely didn't know what to think. Normally Mac was so by the book and calm, but this Dobson case really seemed to throw him. But surely that didn't mean he tossed a cuffed suspect off a roof. "Mac just couldn't have. And that's it," Gus said with finality, going to answer the knock at the door.

"That's just it?" Flack responded as Gus came back in with a bag full of food and walked into the kitchen, "you are just going to take his word like that?"

"And you aren't?" Gus said, pulling plates angrily down and slamming them on the counter.

"I don't know, Mac has been different lately and I just don't know. He was angry about Dobson and his lawsuit and..."

Gus' eyes flashed with anger, "just stop right there, I don't want to hear another thing from you about Mac right now. I just can't believe he pushed Dobson and I am not going to talk about it anymore."

Flack tensed up and shot back at her, "so that's it, case just closed?"

"You wanna talk to someone else about it, ring up Gerard, maybe you can become his next right hand asskisser!" Gus seethed while pulling cartons out of the bag.

Flack stared at her for a minute before his reply came out thick with an underlying anger, "That isn't fair Gus, and you know it."

"Yeah, well, life ain't fair" Gus replied.

Flack's jaw worked for a moment before he strode out of the room, "I'm going for a walk," he called.

"Whatever!" Gus yelled back.

Gus knocked back a stiff drink and waited for Flack to come back. She realized she had been unfair, but she was having trouble believing that Flack was seriously questioning Mac's actions. She waited a long while, mindlessly flipping through channels before finally giving up and going to bed. When she woke up early the next morning she was dismayed to find his side of the bed empty and cold. Panic gripped at Gus as she walked out to the living room and then she flooded with relief to find Flack sitting on the sofa watching CNN. "You didn't have to sleep out here," she called, going to make coffee.

"I didn't really mean to. I just didn't want to disturb you," Flack said, looking slightly weary.

"Believe me, I am much more disturbed by you not believing Mac than I would be by you waking me up in the middle of the night," Gus said, trying to remain calm, but knowing she wouldn't be able to if she kept talking about this. She held up a palm before Flack could respond, "forget it, forget I said anything, can we just drop it?"

Flack looked at her warily, "yeah, we can try. Look, I'm going to take a shower, let's get in so we can get things over with Loo."

"Sure thing," Gus said, rubbing her temples.

Flack disappeared into their Lieutenant's office first, leaving Gus to fend for herself in the pit. Questions were thrown at her from every direction, most of them with a hint of disbelief and viciousness underneath the surface. Finally she stood up and cleared her throat, "look, all y'all, I don't know what the hell happened, alright and I don't want to frigging talk about it anymore. You want to know, ask Taylor himself!" She sat back down going back to her paperwork. Flack came walking back into the pit, noticing the tension in the air. "Good luck with them," Gus said before walking into Daddino's office.

"Broussard," Daddino said by way of greeting, file open on his desk, pen poised.

"Loo," Gus replied, sitting in the chair in front of his desk.

"Okay kid, I just want you to tell me what you saw in as few words as possible so I can fit it on this tiny incident report. You'll sign in and then we can get on with our day, that good by you?"

Gus nodded and briefed Daddino on finding Katie Lawrence at the Weddington building, Katie's traumatic reaction and getting a ride to Dobson's building with a uniform. "I barely got there when Dobson fell onto the car, I didn't see anything, I didn't even know it was Dobson until after, Flack had shoved me out of the way."

Daddino nodded, writing, "so you didn't see anything of what was happening on the roof?"

"I didn't even know they were on the roof until I saw Mac looking down and Dobson was on the cruiser. Flack thought I was staying with Katie."

"Ah so your non-verbal communications finally failed the two of you?" Daddino joked, though it fell flat.

"Yeah I guess so," Gus moped.

"Don't look so glum about it, kid, bound to happen sometime," he slid the file over to her, "just sign here and date it. Hey, Broussard?"

Gus raised her eyebrows at him, not liking his tone, "yeah, Loo?"

"You still got your license up to date?"

Gus wrinkled her brow, "My psych license? Yeah, but I don't know if my malpractice insurance is. Why?" Gus prepared for a blow.

"They are shorthanded this week, apparently all the shrinks went out to eat and got food poisoning, your presence has been requested," Daddino said with a laugh.

"Great, for how long?" Gus wanted to argue, but given the treatment she had been given in the pit, she wouldn't be shocked if Daddino wasn't just trying to get her out of his hair until the Dobson matter simmered down.

"Just a few days, Broussard, calm down. Now go see Celia, she's hanging on by a thread from the sounds of it," Daddino said, waving Gus off.

* * *

Gus spent the next week trapped in an office, stuck behind a desk trying to remember that it was like listening to people talk all day. The only thing she got out of it was that she could never go back to being a psychotherapist full-time, lest she claw her own eyes out in a matter of weeks. She also felt extremely isolated from the team, who were busy with cases and preparing for court and working opposite schedules from her. She barely saw Flack, as he had caught a particularly bad case of a young woman murdered in her apartment with little evidence to be found. It was the night before she was supposed to head back to the pit before she even found herself at home with Flack at the same time. "Hey, stranger," she remarked, happily finding Flack reading and bed and rushing to join him.

"Hey yourself, I was beginning to forget what you looked like," Flack said, moving her into his arms.

"Rough case, huh?" Gus asked, snuggling up to him.

"Yeah, something feels off about it, but the ME finally ruled it accidental," Flack sighed heavily, "ya know I missed you this past week."

"Tell me about it, I realized I have been converted to cop through and through. I lost count of the number of times I wanted to tell people to quit their bitching and get back to work and start acting like cops," Gus bemoaned.

"That's my Gus, full of empathy," Flack smirked.

"Shut it, mister."

"That's Detective to you," Flack said with a kiss, "back to the regular grind tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"Thankfully," she said looking at the clock and groaning, "I mean today, in 4 hours to be precise."

"Great, guess that means we should get some sleep then, huh?" Flack said, slightly downtrodden.

"Yep, guess we should," Gus replied turning over before he made any additional romantic overtures. Flack sighed and flopped back to his side of the bed.

"I did miss you, Don, a lot," Gus said quietly a few minutes later.

Flack smiled to himself, and curled himself around her, "yeah, I know. Night, sunshine."


	49. Angels & Demons

**Chapter 109: Angels and Demons**

Gus practically skipped back into the pit, ecstatic to be back in homicide. "Beginning to think you had ditched us, Princess," Parker said.

"We should be so lucky," Lafferty muttered.

"You ain't getting rid of me that easy, Laff," Gus said, refusing to allow her mood be sunk.

"Well maybe you should go hang out on the roof with your uncle then," Lafferty dug in.

"You know I love your originality Lafferty, it is always this breath of fresh air," Gus dripped, settling in at her desk and shooting Flack a look at the pile of paperwork sitting there.

"What, you are far better at it than I am," Flack said dimpling.

"You used to manage to do all your paperwork without me, blue eyes," Gus teased.

"Doesn't mean I was good at it," he replied.

"You lie," Gus retorted.

"So you manage to get the department sorted out there, Doc?" Parker asked coming by with an offering of donuts.

"There is no hope for any of you boys, Parker, you should know that," Gus winked, grabbing a chocolate with sprinkles.

"You are going to have to eat that one on the run, sunshine," Flack said, standing back up, "we got a call, no rest for the weary as usual."

"I hate church calls," Flack said after they entered the church.

Gus stared down the aisle in wide-eyed shock but didn't say anything other than to stammer, "you are kidding me right?"

"No such luck, kids found him practicing for Communion, they are with the priest right now, all three of them are pretty shook up," the uniform who was first on scene told them, "priest called it in."

"Thanks, how is the canvass coming?" Flack asked, jotting notes down in his memo book.

"Just getting started," the uniform replied.

"Keep us posted," Flack said, with another shake of his head in disbelief.

"Ya know, I don't think normal people would believe us if we tried to tell them about our day," Gus said, walking up to the body of the vic, careful to not disrupt evidence.

"Sure wouldn't. Mac's on his way, he is going to get a kick out of this one", Flack replied.

"I can only imagine. And I sense you have some fabulous one-liners waiting for him?" Gus smirked.

"Of course," Flack dimpled.

"I'll take the kids and the priest, I know talking to them makes you all jittery."

"Are you saying I am scared of priests, sunshine?"

"Not in the least, if you want, I can brief Mac and you can save those one-liners for later," Gus trailed off with an evil smile.

"Nah, I'm good. This has got to be one for the books though, a fallen angel in a church?"

"No kidding," Gus said, slapping her memo book against her palm and walking to where the priest and two young boys were standing.

"Father, guys," Gus nodded walking over to the priest and two young alter servers, badge in hand.

"Detective," the priest replied, "I'm Father Brooks, this is Miles and Brian."

"Hey guys, I'm Detective Broussard, but you can call me Gus."

Miles' eyes widened, "We didn't mean to, it's all our fault!" Gus caught sight of Brian elbowing his friend.

"Why don't we not worry about whose fault it is and you guys just tell me what happened, alright?" Gus asked, crouching down to their level.

Both boys looked up at the priest who nodded and gave Gus a smile. "We were practicing for Communion," Brian said, shooting Miles a 'be quiet' look, and we had to go upstairs for something and that's when we saw the light coming in from the broken window, so we looked down and the guy, the angel was just lying there."

"But Brian, the wine," Miles pleaded. Brian gave Miles lasers eyes and looked from him to Gus to Father Brooks.

"Father, I hate to bother you, but I really could use a glass of water," Gus said to the priest.

"Certainly, pardon me, boys you stay put your parents are on their way," the priest said walking off to the Presbytery.

"Miles, Brian why don't you just tell me about the wine and get it over with, I probably won't have to tell anyone about it," Gus said as soon as the priest was out of ear shot.

"I know where Father Brooks keeps the wine, so we were going to get it," Brian said begrudgingly.

"And since we weren't supposed to up there, that's why the angel crashed and died!" Miles wailed.

"Don't be a baby," Brian snapped.

"Stop both of you, you didn't cause this and I highly doubt it is even an angel, just some guy dressed as one. Now how about we sit right here and wait for your parents?" Gus gestured to a padded pew. The boys complied with no argument.

Gus got them settled in and shot a look over to Mac and Flack, who must be using some of his jokes on Mac, judging by the wry smile on Mac's face. Flack caught her gaze and gave her a nod. She sat with the boys asking them about school and alter serving and various young boy things like sports and music until their parents finally arrived to scoop them up. Both of Brian's parents showed up, his mother swooping in for an embarrassing hug. Miles' father came, impatiently tapping his foot saying he needed to get back at work. "I understand, sir," Gus drawled, flashing Miles' father a huge syrupy Southern smile, "here's my card, we will need them both to sign a statement and I might suggest a session on two with the school counselor." Mile's father took the card, flirted briefly with Gus and then hurried out of the side of the church, dragging his son along.

After the boys and their parents were gone, Gus collected a full statement from Father Brooks and relayed his request for a prayer over the body to Flack. "I checked with air traffic control and permitting, there were no special events scheduled in the area last night," Flack informed her.

"Missing person's is going to get back to me," Gus sighed.

"This is just weird," Flack shook his head.

"I know. Can you go see how Mac is doing? I think the priest feels the need to do something," Gus said, gesturing from the antsy priest to the body of the vic.

"I'm on it," Flack said walking off.

Gus wandered around the church, at a loss for what to do until they had more information on the victim and the COD. She took in the stained glass, lit a candle and waited for Mac to release the scene. Finally, after Father Brooks said a prayer, the vic was loaded up in the ME's van. Quite a feat, considering the wing span took up most of the width of the van. Gus stood outside the church still in disbelief.

"Mac found a cord, looks like it had been sabotaged, cut through," Flack said, coming up behind her.

"Which explains how, but not who or why," Gus said chewing on her lip nervously.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Flack asked, seeing her brow furrow.

"Last time we were standing outside a church together," Gus said softly.

"Yeah, well don't worry, I'm not about to propose again," Flack smirked.

Gus raised an eyebrow, unsure of how to react, "good to know."

They stood in awkward silence for a moment until Flack cleared his throat, "I'm going to go check in with the canvas and then let's see if we can get an id."

"Yeah sure thing," Gus said, watching as the ME assistants tried to wedge the body in the van.

* * *

Gus and Flack spent most of the rest of the day trying to run an id on the vic, finally getting an id from prints pulled at autopsy from a drunk driving charge, but since it was a juvenile record from out of state and the ME's office was backed up, it was late in the day before it came. "Toby Finch," Gus said, hanging up the phone. They worked the phones and databases for a time.

"University student here in the city," Flack said a while minutes later, "but of course I can't get in touch with any of the administrators until tomorrow morning."

"Joy. You wanna grab dinner?" Gus asked.

"And I thought I was the one who was always thinking about food," Flack teased.

"I know, but I feel like just getting this far was a feat in itself and all I've had today was that donut," Gus replied.

"You don't have to ask me twice, the diner fine with you?" Gus nodded picking up her tote.

It was in the diner around the corner that Gus dropped her ½ a sandwich into her soup upon catching sight of the press conference taking place on TV. "Betty, can you turn that up?" she asked the waitress at the counter in front of them.

"Sure thing, but I don't know why you want to hear whatever those suits are yakking about," she said fingering the remote with a long acrylic nail.

"Because, sadly, those suits are our bosses," Flack said, straining to hear, while Gus wiped soup off of her.

Gus and Flack watched as Inspector Gerard and Chief Sinclair spun damage control regarding Mac. They quickly informed the press that Mac didn't have a vendetta against Clay Dobson just a passion for justice. Sinclair reported that the DA did not have enough evidence to move forward with a criminal case. "That doesn't mean this over, though," Gus said wearily.

"No, but it seems like they are defending him," Flack responded.

"What they seem to be doing an what they actually do remains to be seen. You believe them?" Gus asked.

Flack shook his head, "not really. Seem too slick and this isn't going to get brushed under the rug. Especially, as that one reporter just pointed out, it's the 3rd police caused death in six months. Public is going to be chomping at the bit on this one. Mac's going to have a bumpy ride either way."

"Can't wait," Gus said, wiping her mouth, "I think I've had all I can stomach, Betty," she said pushing her plate away. Turning to Flack, Gus scratched her head, "I think I'm going to check in with Mac."

Flack looked at her a long beat and then nodded, "sure thing, I'm going to see what else I can pull up on Toby before heading home. See ya there?" Gus nodded and walked out of the diner.

* * *

**Chapter 110: Jesus Cam**

Heading back up to the crime lab, Gus encountered a dark-haired Latino man somewhere around her age wandering around the lab. Judging by his suit and stack of case files, she figured out he was a cop, but she knew he certainly wasn't NYPD. "Dawlin' you lost?" she asked raising an eyebrow at the man who gave her a slow grin.

"I'm looking for Mac Taylor, he said he was up here in a glass office but-" he broke off gesturing around at all the glass, "I can't seem to find him among all this."

Gus smirked, "don't get the impression it's all like this, my department is nicknamed the pit."

"Your department?" the man asked, giving her the once over.

Gus suppressed an eye roll at his scrutiny, "Detective Broussard, homicide. And you are?"

"Scotty Valens, also homicide, Philadelphia."

Gus gestured down the hall, "nice to meet you Detective Valens, I think, anyway, Mac's office is right through here, I was about to talk to him myself, but if you say he is expecting you..." Gus trailed off.

"See ya around then, Broussard, is it?"

"Yeah, but I usually go by Gus," she called after him.

"Why Gus?" Scotty asked his forehead knitting together.

Gus gave him a strange look, "because it's my name," she replied before walking back to the pit.

Flack was sitting at his desk, staring at his phone with contempt. Gus forced a smile and said, "so what did the phone do to you?"

"Nothing, it's just I can't get a hold of anyone relating to this kid and it's bugging me. Everyone seems to be at home for the day or otherwise unreachable."

"Well you know what that means," Gus suggested.

"Yeah what?"

"We call it a day too," Gus said, gathering her things to leave.

"I just hate that we haven't gotten further," Flack said, his voice weary.

"No kidding, but what are we going to do?" Gus stretched before switching gears, "so some Philly PD guy was here to see Mac, from homicide."

"Huh, wonder if it's something connected to a case here?"

"Who knows?" Gus shrugged, heading out the door.

First thing the next morning, with neither detective able to sleep with a case going nowhere, Flack and Gus wandered into a quiet homicide pit. "I think I am going to go hit up the university, see what I can wrangle from them without warrants," Flack said, hovering over Gus.

"Just be yourself and you'll have the admin eating out of your hand," Gus said flipping open files on her desk, "I'll be here wading through Sid's report. Should be fun seeing as how Toby apparently had a camera embedded in his chest."

"Jesus-cam?" Flack asked with a smirk.

"Watch out for lighting, Flack," Gus said shaking her head.

"At least the kid's neck snapped right away," Gus was muttering, pouring over Sid's notes.

"Heard you found a fallen angel," Parker quipped, passing by her desk.

"Yep, weird one for sure," Gus replied, half-listening.

"Would have been better had Jess pulled the case," Parked said with a laugh.

"Huh? Jess, oh Angell and an angel. Parker, you need a hobby," Gus sniffed heading off to the lab.

Gus walked down the glass hallway, spotting the detective she had shown to Mac's office the previous night in with Danny and Stella. Curious, but determined, she kept walking until she spotted Lindsay. "Hey, Linds, heard you got the camera from Toby Finch's chest."

Lindsay shuddered, "yeah, and it was fun recovering anything from that, let me tell you. I was about to find Mac and Hawkes to show them what I found, you can meet us in the A/V lab if you want."

"Thanks. Listen do you know anything about the Philly PD detective here working with Danny and Stella? Valens is his name," Gus asked, hoping her friend had some inside information.

"No clue, though now I am curious," Lindsay said walking off.

Gus stood with Mac, Sheldon and Lindsay watching as a girl set a shot and then herself on fire in an attempt to win a contest on a website. She shook her head not so much in shock as disgust after seeing a very drunk Toby be launched from a roof somewhere in the city. Mac gave out instructions to Lindsay and Sheldon and turned to leave, Gus hurried after him. "ah, Mac?"

Mac turned and looked at her impatiently, his eyebrows raised, "Gus?"

"I just wanted to say I, um, saw the press conference and well...just if you need anything," Gus cut herself off taking in Mac's bemused expression.

"While I appreciate the sentiment, I am certain I will be fine, Augusta," Mac said before heading out of the A/V room.

"Of course you will, Super-Mac," Gus hissed under her breath.

Storming out back to the pit, angry that Mac was blocking her out as usual, Gus nearly collided with another detective storming out of the lab. "whoa, watch it!" he snapped.

"You watch it, what are you still doing here anyway?" Gus snapped back at Detective Valens.

"It's an ongoing investigation, and assuming any of you New York cops have a sense of procedure, that means I can't talk about it!" Scotty Valens yelled, exiting the crime lab.

"Well excuse me. And just what do you mean by any of us New York cops?" Gus chased after him, not willing to back down as someone was kicking her dog.

Valens replied with indignation, "I don't know, you guys have suspects falling cuffed off buildings, shooting unarmed men in the streets and CSI's turned suspects trying to take over my investigation!"

Gus couldn't help but smirk, "thought you couldn't tell me."

Valens' mouth dropped open before snarling, "God damn New Yorkers!" he cursed.

"First off, sugar, I am from New Orleans, secondly with cops like you they may want to change Philly's slogan!" Gus shoved past Valens and stormed into the pit.

"Rough day?" Montgomery inquired as she fumed at her desk.

"Not really, that's the sad part. Just a frustratingly slow case," Gus sighed, going back to the leg work on the Finch case while wondering if it was Stella or Danny that Valens was suspecting of something. She didn't think either had Philadelphia connections, but you never knew... Her phone rang from Flack, who had spent the better part of the day at the university, who took over informing Toby Finch's next of kin.

"Mac needs access to the Chase building, but I am still working on things here, can you go charm them, sunshine?" Flack asked distractedly.

"Sure thing. Don't flirt with too many college girls," Gus teased hanging up the phone and gathering her belongings.

The suits at the Chase building only added to Gus' frustration. First she was kept waiting and passed along from annoyingly perky secretary to annoyingly perky secretary until she was ready to find roof access on her own, only to be dissuaded by building security who could have cared less about her badge. Finally someone deigned to talk to her only to patronize her. "Well miss, I can't say we get many requests from attractive young women to see our roof, but I could see about arranging a personal tour," he leered.

"Sir, this is a formal request on behalf of the New York Police Department regarding an ongoing homicide investigation. It would require a team of forensic experts to access your roof," Gus said through a smile and gritted teeth.

"In that case, it sounds like a matter for our legal department. If you could just have a seat and my secretary can assist you," he said, disappearing into an oak-lined hallway.

"Because I just love dealing with attorneys!" Gus sighed while waiting for a 'legal representative' to make an appearance. The run around with the legal department sent her on the hunt for a warrant and the best she got from that was access to the roof the next day. "I give up," she said, heading out of the courthouse.

Gus headed home wanting no more than a long soak in the tub and a glass of wine.

Arriving home though, Flack pounced on her the minute she got in. "Thought I was gonna have to send a search party after you," he said, jumping up the couch as she walked in.

"Crap!" Gus exclaimed.

"Crap?"

"I forgot you would be here," Gus sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Flack questioned, a smile playing on his lips, but his eyes looking serious.

"Nothing, I'm just frustrated and exhausted. I'm going to take a bath" she called down the hallway.

"You need any help?" he flirted. Gus neglected to respond, leaving Flack to wander back to the couch and resume flipping channels.

After refilling the tub more times than she knew environmentally that she should and nearly a bottle of wine later, Gus crawled into bed beside the already sleeping Flack. He stirred and turned on the bedside lamp, "you weren't hiding from me, were you sunshine?" he asked, propping his head on his hand.

"No, Flack, I was not hiding from you as much as I was hiding from the world," Gus answered, kissing him on his forehead and then his nose.

"I heard you got the run around with the Chase building."

Gus snorted before snuggling under the covers, "to say the least."

"But seeing as Mac said to be there at first light, I assume you got it sorted out?" Flack turned out the light and moved in closer to her.

"Of course I did. I assume you got what you could at the school?" Gus punched her pillow into place.

"As much as I could get, not like the administrators have any clue what is going on" Flack sighed, "seems like I haven't seen much of you lately," he said after a pause.

"We aren't attached at the hip, dawlin'" Gus teased.

"I know," Flack said, his voice strained.

"Though I suppose I have missed you, since I love you and stuff," Gus smiled at him in the dark, trying to lighten the mood.

"And stuff?" he questioned smiling back at her and moving in for a deep kiss.

"Stuff, definitely stuff," Gus gasped between kisses.

* * *

Gus found herself stuck trying to soothe legal department and public relations representatives the next morning at the building as the forensic team descended in full force. By the time she made it to the top of the building, the techs were already and full processing mode while Mac and Flack were involved in what appeared to be a heated discussion. Gus steered clear instead asking Sheldon if there was anyway for her to help. "Yeah, come here for a sec. What size are you?" he asked, moving her sideways.

"Excuse me?" Gus asked a little put off.

"Shoes," Sheldon said pointing bemusedly.

"6.5 or 7," Gus said, moving her foot beside the prints in tar.

"Bigger than mine, but she probably weighs less judging by the lightness of the tar," Gus pointed out.

"Good observation," Sheldon assented.

"Yeah, great, I hate this girl already," Gus joked.

"And we've already figured out that Toby has at least two people up here to help him," Sheldon said, taking photographs.

"Make sense, most kids don't do these stunts on their own. Group think tends to kick into action and once that pack mentality gets underway, whoo boy, sky is the limit," Gus breathed out, resting her hands on her hips and surveying Mac and Flack.

Sheldon followed her gaze, "so how are things going?"

"With whom?" Gus said, not sure what Sheldon was asking.

"I figure all this Mac stuff has to be putting a strain on you and Flack," Sheldon replied, matter of fact.

"I suppose somewhat. But it will all settle down eventually, right?" Gus flashed Sheldon a smile, "I'm still not going over there though."

Sheldon smiled back, "that's because you are smart."

"Do I even want to know what you and Mac were so intensely talking about?" Gus asked Flack as he walked away from Mac and toward her.

"The usual," Flack growled.

"Truby? Not freaking again!" Gus moaned.

"No, Dobson and about how I, well, we are going to have to testify if the department goes through with the investigation," Flack tapped his pen against his book.

"The DA cleared him, Sinclair and Gerrard are merely on a witch hunt," Gus argued.

"Regardless, the media has a hold of this and the department has to do something," Flack countered.

"Even if it is just trying to make Mac a scapegoat? Tell me you don't still doubt Mac!" Gus pleaded.

"I thought you said this discussion was over?" Flack avoided her stare.

Gus wrinkled her face, "I wish it would be."

"Then drop it, sunshine," Flack warned, gesturing at the plethora of people on the roof that could quickly become an audience.

"Fine, but he has supported you, hasn't he?" Gus pushed a little further. Flack shot her a warning glare. "last statement" Gus said holding up her hand.

Back at the precinct, Gus stumbled upon the other video of Toby Finch's flight. "Hey, Flack, check this out" she exclaimed, flipping around her computer screen.

"Anonymous, but that is never true" Flack said, ringing up the Tech guys. Quickly enough, they learned the video was uploaded at the university's library. "You coming along this time?" Flack asked her.

"If you want me to," Gus replied, keeping her voice and gaze controlled.

"Yeah, you do better with the bookworms," Flack smiled slightly and handed Gus her suit jacket.

Thanks to the wonders of modern campuses, Flack and Gus were soon knocking on the door of the student who had used the computer to upload the video of Toby to the web. The brown haired boy answered the knock on his dorm room door, iPod dangling from his hand. "TJ Lindmark?" Gus asked with a smile and a badge.

"Yeah, what?" the kid asked bewildered.

"You are going to have to come with us," she drawled.

"And I'm going to have to take this," Flack said snatching the iPod out of his hands.

"Whoa what's this all about?" TJ protested.

"We'll explain it all down at the precinct," Flack said.

"Do I need a lawyer?" TJ's voice wavered.

"I don't know, do ya?" Flack said, leading the kid down the hall.

"Don't think about running, TJ," Gus warned catching the look in the kids eye, "if I have to run too far in these heels, you won't need a lawyer, you'll need a doctor."

"Besides, you don't want to make a big scene in front of all your pals, do ya kid?" Flack said, slapping TJ on his back. TJ whimpered and complied.

"You wanna help me question?" Flack asked after TJ was settled back at the precinct.

"Think I'll observe this one, give you two a little man to man time" Gus said, quickly squeezing Flack's arm. Flack shot her a dimpled grin and disappeared into the room. Sheldon, Mac, and Lindsay quickly joined her. "Hail, hail the gang's all here," Gus quipped.

"He's the only person we have been able to track down so far," Mac pointed out.

"And his shoes look like they could match those on the roof," Sheldon added.

The quartet looked on as Flack grilled TJ, who kept protesting that he didn't have anything to do with cutting this cords and that all he did was put the video on the daredevil web site hoping to get his friend the 'e-lebrity' status he wanted. Flack pressed TJ about Toby's girlfriend, but TJ insisted that Toby's girlfriend loved him and would never have cut the bungee cord.

"What's your take?" Mac asked them all as Flack continued questioning.

He turned to Lindsay first. "Scared, not lying."

Sheldon answered next, "he might know more, but not realize it. Not lying."

Mac looked down at Gus, "Flack's about to make him pee his pants, so I am betting not lying."

"I agree," Mac crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't think TJ severed that rope."

"Then who did?" Sheldon asked.

Mac dropped his hands and looked intently from Lindsay to Sheldon, "we need to recover the rest of the images. Somebody severed that bungee. And it had to be after Toby got into that harness."

"We're on it," Lindsay said, moving off with Sheldon.

"Cut him loose," Mac said to Gus before turning to walk out.

"Great, leave me with pissed off Flack," Gus said, surveying Flack's face through the glass.

"Somehow, Gussie, I think you will be able to handle him," Mac smirked before exiting.

Gus rapped on the door before entering the interrogation room. "Your lucky day, TJ," Gus said, her voice not amused. Judging by Flack's jawline, he wasn't very amused either. "We'll take you back to campus, but I suggest you don't leave the area," Gus rapped on the table by TJ's hands.

"And stop posting videos on the web, you ain't Scorsese," Flack added.

After dropping TJ off, Flack remained silent and fuming in the car. "You going to tell me what's going on in there?" Gus asked, tapping him on the temple as they sat in traffic.

"This case, this friggin' case, someone had to have cut that cord and we just had to cut loose our only real lead!" Flack worked his jaw.

"No pun intended," Gus chortled, stopping when she saw the look he shot her, "fine, I get it, I'm frustrated too, but let's let Mac et al work on the evidence."

"And then Mac..." Flack started in, shaking his head.

"Yeah so what are we going to do about Mac?" Gus sighed, staring out the window, drawing patterns with her finger on the glass.

"Would you stop that?" Flack snapped. Gus growled, but dropped her hand down to her lap. "We don't have to do anything about Mac. He's a big boy who has to take care of himself and his actions," Flack said slowly and restrained.

Gus' eyes went wide in surprise, she began protesting "his actions of chasing down a suspect. A personality disordered psychotic serial-killer suspect. It is not that much of a stretch to think Dobson was narcissistic enough to want to take Mac down with him and that he was not going to endure prison again. He had to be in control-"

Flack cut her off, "stop, are you going to be a cop or a shrink?!" he demanded.

Gus' mouth dropped open as she struggled to speak, "both, I am always going to be both!" she snapped back, "but what about you are you going to be supportive or an asshole?" Flack didn't respond verbally, merely honked at traffic and swerved around into an alley.

The pair stormed back into the precinct where Gus immediately said, "I'm going to check with the lab."

"Fine," Flack said, dropping down at his desk.

Mac was stepping out of the A/V lab as Gus entered the hallway. "You take TJ back?" he asked, looking downtrodden.

"Yeah. What about you?" Gus replied, looking at Mac with concern.

"Lindsay was able to restore the rest of Toby's video. He cut the bungee cords himself, expecting to hang-glide his way into internet history. Unfortunately, the slingshot's velocity caused the recoil to kill him. No crime was committed," Mac finished looking anything but like a man who had solved the mystery.

"He was a physics major" Gus remarked as she studied Mac. He turned to leave with a nod when Gus called out, "Uncle Mac?"

He slowly turned back, cocking his head at her use of uncle. "Gus?"

"Can we have dinner, please?" she ventured hesitantly.

Mac sighed, "I was supposed to meet Peyton."

Gus nodded, defeated, "Of course."

Mac sighed again, sensing something simmering below Gus' surface calm, "I'll work something out with her. Meet me at Angelo's in an hour? I got some paperwork."

"Me too" Gus shuffled her feet, "thanks, Mac."

* * *

**Chapter 111: Talking Not Talking**

Gus entered Angelo's late, and didn't see Mac immediately, though she was not surprised by this. She knew his paperwork in this case was going to be a lot more intense. Gus surveyed the dining room, trying to decide between table or booth and also trying to keep upbeat.

Flack had not been happy about her choosing to going out with Mac tonight and she was less than pleased with him thinking he had a say so in what she did when or with who. "I think we need to talk," he growled at her.

"And I think I don't have anything constructive to say to you right now" she snapped back outside of the precinct. Her eyes flashed with anger even though her voice was kept low.

Flack was momentarily stunned, but didn't have the energy for her right now, "Fine, have a good dinner, I'll see you later."

Gus shook her head and then saw a familiar but not so welcome tonight face in a booth along the wall. She walked over, not shocked, but certainly disappointed. "Peyton," she said, trying to smile and keep upbeat, at least growing up in New Orleans had given her the endless ability to act sweet as pie to people she would rather didn't exist.

"Augusta," Peyton replied, not sensing anything was amiss. She didn't entirely know what to make of Mac's niece or what she thought of her being Mac's life, especially since she was Claire's niece, but she knew that like Reed, Augusta was part of the package.

"I guess I am crashing your date, huh?" Gus sighed, sliding into the booth.

"Not entirely, I am on shift tonight. I was just catching a quick bite with Mac beforehand."

Gus didn't reply, instead becoming entranced with the menu. She had been working on trying to sort out what she had against Peyton other than her being so freaking perfect and that Mac seemed to be completely wound up in her, but look at her, what man would throw himself at her pedestal? Gus groaned to herself, she was even being mean while trying to sort out her rational feelings, and petty on top of that.

Peyton sipped her water and looked at her watch. "I can't imagine what is keeping him so long and it is a bit odd he hasn't called either."

"You know paperwork and maybe he got another visit from Gerard or Sinclair?" Gus suggested, still not lowering her menu to look at Peyton. Gus waved the waiter over, ordered wine and forced herself to make civil chit chat with Peyton. Like her or not, Mac reportedly was happy with this woman and that's what matter right? That's what Claire would have wanted, wasn't it? Of course Gus felt that Claire would have picked someone different for Mac, but who knows maybe she was up there orchestrating the whole thing. Gus realized Peyton was asking her something and shot her head up.

"He hasn't ever taken a vacation has he?" Peyton was saying.

"I don't think Mac has ever been big on vacations. He really isn't the whole sit on the beach drinking Mai Tai's is he?."

"No, I would think not, but maybe something a little more cultured?" Peyton inquired.

Gus felt like she had missed something, but played along anyway, "yeah cultured is good." She realized Mac was also very, very late and hoped this hadn't been some sort of set up for her and Peyton to become best friends or something.

"I am sorry to say, Augusta, but I simply must leave otherwise I am going to be late. If Mac ever arrives, do tell him to call me" Peyton said, gracefully exiting the booth in a way that Gus would never be able to achieve.

"Sure thing. Have a nice shift, Peyton" Gus said, taking a gulp of her wine. Her phone pinged a couple of minutes later. _Held up, incident, will be there soon -Mac_

"Incident?" Gus muttered, "Great."

Mac arrived a few minutes later looking disheveled. "Do we need to reschedule?" Gus asked.

"No, no, I need to eat anyway," Mac said, sliding into the area Peyton had exited from.

"Incident, huh?" Gus inquired after Mac was settled.

"A father with a missing daughter believed Dobson had kidnapped her and he was none to happy that Dobson is dead and blamed me for not being able to find his daughter," Mac answered, looking over the menu stoically.

"Blamed you? How does that equal incident?" Gus pressed on.

Mac raised his eyebrows, but did not look at Gus. "He pulled a gun on me in front of the precinct."

"Pulled a gun? Are you all right?" Gus exclaimed.

"I'm fine, though it was intense for a while. But it was resolved as well as such things can be," Mac said, waving the waiter over to take their order.

"Um, Mac...where is your badge?"

"I assume Sinclair has locked it up somewhere for safe keeping." Gus looked at him in shock, only closing her mouth when the waiter came by with their salads. Mac cleared his throat, "I have been placed on modified duty pending the department's investigation."

"That's crap!" Gus glowered, digging into her salad, "but I am somewhat relieved that you hadn't put me on a set up."

Mac put his fork down, "Set up?"

"With Peyton, that you weren't just throwing us together until I love her," Gus grimaced.

"Is this going to be a continued issue with you?" Mac asked, not angrily, but certainly not happily.

"I wouldn't call it an issue as much as-" Gus cut off and dropped her cutlery to the table, "Fine it is an issue and I don't know why it is. Peyton is great, she's intelligent, she's gorgeous, she's skinny, she's freakin' perfect. You should love her to bits and go forth and multiply and I will just get over it, I'm good at that," Gus sputtered out, feeling suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. Mac's gaze on her was intent, but he didn't say anything. "But are you happy? Truly and completely, as happy as you were with 'Ti Claire?" Gus asked, her eyes suddenly glistening and coming to realize that her problem with Peyton was not so much with Peyton but that Peyton was here, alive and well and her aunt was not.

Mac's breath caught in his throat, Gus had called Claire, Claire for as long as he knew her, had only called her 'Ti Claire as a child. Mac stared at Gus, seeing the lost girl in there, the child she wasn't ever really allowed to be. "Claire was-" Mac's voice cracked, he took a long sip of water, "nobody will ever make me as happy as Claire made me. But yes, I am happy with Peyton."

"I just..." Gus played with her napkin, "...I feel ridiculous," she slumped over, "I'm an adult, I need to act like it," she finished pulling herself back up to straight posture.

"You are allowed to still grieve," Mac pointed out.

"It's just Peyton is so proper and not, well not like Claire other than the pretty and smart part. I don't know, I just thought if you were going to end up with someone else it would be someone more like..." Gus trailed off.

Mac was more than slightly curious, "like?"

Gus shrugged, "someone that is more your ying or yang or whatever. Someone that makes you not be Mac Taylor, Marine all the time. If Peyton does that, maybe I just haven't seen it. And it is really none of my business anyway, now is it?" Gus rambled on, thankful their food had arrived, "so let's just eat."

"Speaking of matters that are none of each others' business," Mac said, after Gus had forked down and huge bite of pasta.

"Unfair," Gus mumbled through her bite and quickly swallowed, "I know you are not dancing around asking about me and Flack," she said, after her mouth was empty.

"No, I am outright asking," Mac said, a bemused smile playing on his face.

"I don't know," Gus admitted. "Sometimes I think things are perfect, too perfect and then other times I think I am not cut out for this" Gus pushed her food around her plate.

"Cut out for?" Mac questioned.

"Relationships, being a cop, New York, any of it. I feel like I am a fraud a lot of the time and I am just waiting for someone to call me out on it," the words poured out of Gus without her meaning to unload on Mac who certainly had more than his share of worries right now.

"It's normal," Mac remarked with a grin.

"What do you mean normal? When have I ever been normal, Mac Taylor?" Gus joked.

"Your age, I went through it, Stella went through it, every intelligent professional goes through it."

"What murders, mayhem, hurricanes and bad relationships?" Gus quipped.

"So maybe not on your level, but I am trying to say don't worry about it too much you are doing just fine. And you have created a pretty good life for yourself here," Mac patted her hand.

Gus protested, "but is it the life I am supposed to have? I still sometimes feel like I abandoned my home, that I am no better than a turncoat."

Mac shook his head, "maybe because you haven't been back. It is easy to play the 'what if' game, Gus. Take a break, take a leave of absence or something, do some volunteer work down there. Department could use the good PR, they would approve it in a heartbeat."

Gus snorted, "Somehow I don't think 'New York cop helps New Orleans' is going to take the heat off you, Mac."

"Somehow, I agree," Mac teased, "but you have options, none of them bad. And since I keep having to push myself to do so, don't forget to allow yourself to be happy and just enjoy life."

"Easier at some times than others," Gus sighed.

"Don't I know" Mac agreed and went back to his food.

* * *

Slipping into the apartment, she was not shocked to find Flack still up. Though the fact that he was sitting on the living room with the television and lights off did cause her to raise an eyebrow. "This doesn't look good, blue eyes," she called softly after slipping out of her shoes and jacket.

"Just thinking," Flack replied.

"Good thoughts or bad thoughts?" she hesitantly asked. His shrug indicated neither. Gus let him sit in silence and went into the bedroom to change. Flack was still sitting on the couch when she came out, but he had at least turned on a lamp. She sat beside him, poured herself a drink from the whiskey bottle and took a sip, remaining silent.

He finally spoke, "I am not letting Truby or Dobson or Mac come between us. What was it you said to me that night, this is about you and me no one else?"

"Yeah, I think that was right. Feels like forever ago," Gus said, taking another sip and then turning to face him, tucking her legs underneath her.

Flack studied her for a long moment, making her nervous before finally asking, "you love me right?"

Gus gave him an odd look, it wasn't like Flack to be the insecure one, "of course I do."

Flack's words spilled out quickly, "and I love you, so forget everybody else and just agree to spend the rest of your life with me."

"Er..." Gus trailed off and then finally spit out after realizing what he was getting at, "why do we have to get married to do that?"

Flack shot back immediately, "why not, you can't give me any reason not to."

"Have you been talking to your grandmother tonight or something?" Gus half teased, "what's wrong with us the way we are?" She didn't expect him to have an immediate answer, she was more struggling for time and space.

But of course he did, almost like he had already played out this conversation,"Gus we can't stay in limbo forever, you have got to figure out what you want to do."

Gus started, feeling like he had known what she and Mac had been talking about, the only thing she could stammer out was "why?"

"Whadda mean why, because you do, because I am not going to hang around forever, because I'm starting to think you are regretting even us living together." Flack's words stung her to the core.

"It's not that, Flack, it's just..."

"Just what?" he demanded.

"What if I can't do this?" she pleaded.

Now it was Flack's turn to be confused, "what are you talking about?"

Gus sighed, her fears bubbling to the surface, "what if I can't do us the way I'm supposed to?"

"Supposed to, there is no supposed to with us. I thought we decided we were always gonna make our own rules!" Flack's reply was slightly agitated.

The exact uncertainty she had been discussing with Mac shortly before bubbled over, "Don, you deserve someone so different from me. You deserve someone that wants to live in the suburbs with 2.5 kids and a minivan and..."

Flack's cut off was terse, "stop right there, Gus, that isn't what I want, I want you, I love you, I want spend my life with you."

Gus shook her head in disbelief, "you say that, but then you'll want to change me as soon as you can."

"I say what I mean, have I ever lied to you?"

"No, but what happens one day when the novelty of me being a cop wears off?"

"That's not gonna happen, it isn't a novelty. You are as much a cop as I am," Flack demanded.

"But what if I'm not, what if this isn't where I am supposed to be? What if you and I aren't supposed to be?"

"Well where else are you supposed to be then?" Flack questioned.

Gus shrugged, "back there."

"Why would you want to go back to New Orleans?" Flack looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Maybe I am needed there more than I am here," she said.

Flack took a deep breath and another drink, "this isn't what I had planned on at all" he sighed.

"Oh so you had an actual plan for this attack?" Gus quipped, "that's comforting."

"It wasn't supposed to be an attack, it was supposed to be an apology. Things have been sort of tense the past coupla weeks. I wanted to make sure that we were okay and to let you know that I don't doubt Mac. I know he is a good cop and an honorable man. And to tell you that I understood that you were going to stand by him and that I was too." Flack stretched his back.

"Well apology accepted and I am glad you understand and support Mac, but what the hell was the rest of that?" Gus inquired.

"Talking to Grams," he admitted with a dimpled grin.

"Can't you just talk to her about the weather or something?" Gus teased, leaning into him and hitching a finger under the neck of his t-shirt and pulling him towards her.

"Nope, weather and sports are reserved specifically for talking to my father," Flack said leaning in to her tugging.

Gus slid her legs around his waist and settled into his lap."Well if you lie low for a couple of days, I am sure someone else if your family will have some sort of drama and she will forget all about you and us," she said with a nibble on his ear and neck.

"Can we please not talk about my family while you are doing that?" he groaned.

"How about sports or the weather?" she breathed, darting her tongue around his ear.

"Howsaboutnottalkingatall?" he moaned


	50. Cross (Exam) Fire

**Chapter 112: Cross Examination Fire**

Needless to say neither got a lot of sleep that night and when they dragged themselves into the precinct they were greeted by a slightly bemused but haggard looking Lieutenant. "Well, well look what the cat's dragged in," Daddino remarked.

"What we're on time!" Gus protested.

"I just kinda find it funny that you two leave together, come in together are always, ya know, together," he waggled his eyebrows.

"Are you implying there is something wrong with that, Loo?" Flack questioned, coming up with coffee for them both.

"I was just observing, I do still get to do that even from my desk. And you two need to get down to the courthouse now, hearing room 6-3," Daddino rocked on his heels.

"Hearing room?" Flack gripped at his cup a little harder, "Taylor?"

"They are going through with a hearing already? Even though Mac had a gun pointed at him last night?" Gus protested.

Both men looked at her in shock, obviously news had not traveled. "Due process and all of that. Besides we don't want Mac on modified duty for longer than he has to be right?" Daddino winked at the two of them and walked on.

"Why couldn't he have gotten the promotion?" Gus grumbled.

"Because he won't play the game," Flack replied, leading her out.

On their walk to the courthouse, Gus surveyed Flack in the harsh outdoor light, "you are looking a little scruffy there, blue eyes," she smirked.

Flack covered a smile by working his jaw, "well excuse me, but somebody waylaid me from shaving this morning."

"Way-laid," Gus snorted.

Flack punched her playfully, "stop it" he chastised, "besides you are hardly looking court-ready yourself." Gus' mouth popped open. "I didn't mean it harshly, sunshine, I mean you usually do this whole sexy librarian thing when you know you are going to court. And today you aren't," he shrugged.

"Crap, I'm going to see what I can do to fix this," Gus gestured and headed off to the bathroom. Gus attempted to repair herself in the bathroom, managing to lose her earring down the sink drain. By the time she flagged down a maintenance guy to help her retrieve it she was certain Flack was going to think she had fallen in. She ended up leaving the bathroom looking marginally more made up but certainly not any more put together.

"Did you fall in?" were of course the first words out of his mouth.

"Lost an earring, had to get it retrieved and why does it look like I missed something?" Gus said, remarking on the commotion that still seemed to be occurring behind the closed doors of the hearing room.

"Mac," Flack said, looking slightly amused and slightly afraid.

"What about Mac?" Gus asked, rocking from foot to foot.

"He left the hearing, stormed out, said he wasn't going to listen to them call him a murderer," Flack shrugged, settling back in on the bench.

"Can he do that?" Gus asked in shock.

"Apparently he can, because he did," Flack said, adding, "and it is causing quite a stir by the sounds of it."

"So what do we do?" Gus was still flummoxed.

"We sit here and wait to see if we are getting called today," Flack patted the bench beside him.

Gus wrinkled her forehead, "we just sit and wait?"

"Well your other choice is to go after Mac and try to get him to come back here," Flack pointed out.

Gus dropped to the bench beside him, "I like waiting."

And wait they did, though Gus had blatantly lied when she said she liked waiting. While Flack was content to sit on the bench and review his memobook, Gus took endless trips outside to the newsstand, hot dog and coffee vendors, resulting in several bathroom breaks and the sincere desire to start smoking again. They waited all day only to finally be informed they were not getting called that day and told to 'get their asses back to work' by brass but they would be on first thing the next morning.

Mired in paperwork and none to happy about a lost day, Flack threw his case files down on his desk in frustration, "well I am glad we could waste today" he glowered.

"Could have been worse, we could have gotten stuck dumpster diving." Adding insult to injury they were switched to the third shift and just before they were about to punch out they got called out to a scene. "This will require more coffee," Gus groaned.

"What doesn't for you, sunshine?" Flack teased.

"At least we can say we've clubbing" Gus quipped entering the nightclub.

"Very funny," Flack said, going over to one of the first on scene uniforms. Gus shook her head at the scene of overly made up women in various states of duress crowded at one table. She finally pieced together that it was a bachelorette party and overheard Flack exclaiming, "John McEnroe, come on!" to one of the uniforms.

"Where's the scene?" Gus asked Flack as he left the uniform shaking his head.

"Men's bathroom," he replied still looking disbelieving.

"Fun," Gus grimaced, though she was pleasantly surprised as the door swung open to the men's room that it was not disgusting. What was disgusting however was the young man impaled on the vending machine on the bathroom wall. "Is that a condom machine?" she asked incredulous.

"Sure is," he said shaking his head, "uniform said he's already been id by his fiancée, she was here for her bachelorette party. Tony Russo."

"Would have taken a hell of a lot of force to do that!" Gus remarked.

"Yep. Bartender and several people in here report that John McEnroe was in here earlier and went into the bathroom right before Tony here bit the dust. Publicity is having a fit," Flack was furiously scribbling in his memobook.

"I can only imagine. Am I to assume I am taking the hysterical women?" Gus replied, flipping open her own book.

"For now. Danny, Stella and Peyton are on their way" Flack said, still cocking his head and observing the body.

"Fiancée got a name?"

"Yeah, Angie Cusato, Staten Island, both of them. Supposed to be getting married tomorrow," Flack sighed.

"I am doing everything in my power to refrain from cynical comments right now," Gus bit her lip.

"Thanks for that" Flack smiled, "anyway I'll walk them through the scene and then I'll help you question."

"Thanks because there is a whole pack of them and I am a little scared of them," Gus smirked walking out of the restroom.

"Chin up, Gus!" Flack called.

Gus entered the group of women who all seemed to freeze and stare at her at exactly the same time. "Uh, hi, I'm Detective Augusta Broussard with NYPD. Which one of you is Angie?"

Gus had already tagged the most distraught looking blond as her, and was quickly rewarded with a sobbing, "I'm, I'm Anggggiiieeee" the woman wailed.

"Alright, hon, let's get you some water and ladies, we are going to have to question each of you separately. Sorry about that, but it's what we have to do." A couple of the women nodded, some others looked panicked, all looked more than a little traumatized. After extracting bottles of water from the bartender like they were gold, she sat down with Angie trying to get her calm enough to talk. Gus was able to get the woman to a semi together state and pull a few pertinent details out of her before Stella came over to relieve her.

"Looks like you could use a break," Stella said.

Gus flashed her a small smile, "yeah, thanks, I'll go start talking with the rest."

"Flack should be right behind me to help. Peyton and Danny are working to remove the body and vending machine."

"They are taking him still attached?" Gus whispered so Angie wouldn't overhear.

"Yep," Stella said with a wry look.

The story from all the girls was essentially the same, the only discrepancies tending to be directly proportional in how much each woman had drank versus how much they had observed. Most of them had quickly sobered up considering the most recent turn of events, but all of them looked like they desperately wanted to keep drinking. Gus couldn't blame them one bit. The details may have seemed unusual to many, but Gus had seen some pretty damn wild parties in the Quarter. It seemed all of the south came to New Orleans when they wanted a weekend of pre-wedding debauchery. It wasn't sometimes referred to as the 'Big Sleazy' for nothing. All the wild elements were there: girls who had been sorority sisters together, limo, lots of drinks, lots of clubs, ridiculous tiaras and sashes and party games. Gus' personal favorite was the condom game where Angie had to ask every guy at every club for a condom. She wondered why such good friends loved trying to embarrass the hell out of their others friends just because on of them was getting married. She figured it was single girl's punishment, but a lot of these girls were already married. Flack certainly seemed to be getting a kick out of the friend's purse that was full of condoms.

Where the story got weird was the fact that everyone in the group seemed to be in agreement that John McEnroe was the guy that killed Tony. Apparently, Angie had had him bite off one of the candies on her necklace, "yet another ridiculous game" Gus thought with an internal eye roll and then asked him to get a condom for her. But apparently her fiancée had called to check up on her and came down to the club since it was around the corner from where they were living. "What's that all about?" Gus asked one of the women, "Tony a little overly possessive or something?" "No, not at all. It's just Angie" the girl lowered her voice, "she gets a little wild when she drinks. Maybe a lot wild." Apparently since Angie has asked John McEnroe for a condom he went into the bathroom, several of the girls said they saw Tony follow him in to the bathroom but that Angie didn't even know that Tony was there.

"Everyone is sure it was John McEnroe," Flack said coming up to her after she left the last girl she was questioning.

"Same here, but that's just weird. I don't think he would go clubbing alone or here," Gus remarked looking around, "but who knows, I didn't even know he lived in the city."

"You never know with celebrities, right? But I mean the guy can do serious murder to a tennis ball so why not..." Flack trailed off as Stella walked up.

"Bartender agrees it was John McEnroe. He even emailed in the star sighting to NY Stalker," Stella said.

"NY stalker?" Gus and Flack asked at the same time.

"According to the bartender it is a celeb-obsessed website. Helps drum up business when you can report a star is in your place," Stella shrugged.

"That's just ridiculous" Gus shook her head, "I don't get it. They are just normal people under all that glitz."

"You said it," Stella agreed.

What seemed like days later, they were finally finished questioning everyone they needed to at the scene. Getting in touch with John McEnroe certainly was not going to happen in the middle of the night, getting his information was going to be enough fun as it was. "Have fun with that Ms. Second in Command" Gus joked to Stella.

"Thanks, ya gotta love the glamor of the job," Stella joked back as they were getting ready to leave.

"Home, sunshine?" Flack asked coming up to her as Gus watched Stella walk away.

"I like the sounds of that" Gus gave him a smile.

* * *

Gus was better prepared for court first thing the next morning. Killer black tailored skirt suit, red blouse, vicious pumps, briefcase, hair and make-up all business. "See, sexy librarian. I told ya," Flack said tapping on her glasses, and sliding his hand around her waist.

"You ain't looking to shabby yourself," she said, adjusting his tie, "but we don't have time for your overtures, blue eyes," Gus joked, slipping out of his grasp.

"Damn hearing," Flack growled.

Gus took the stand at the hearing, sizing up the female attorney and pegging her type right off the back. 'Ball buster with a lot to prove, often lets personal vendettas cloud her professional life' Gus thought locking eyes with Attorney Natalie Greer.

"Is it Detective or Doctor Broussard?" was the woman's first question and Gus could tell it wasn't meant nicely.

"My current ranking with the NYPD is Detective, 3rd grade. I also do hold a doctorate of psychology and I am licensed with the State of New York," Gus volleyed back.

"So both, is it, because I am a little confused if you are a psychologist or a police officer," she said, turning with a little deprecating motion.

"I don't believe they are mutually exclusive," Gus said with a charming smile while thinking it was irrelevant.

"You aren't from New York are you, detective?"

"No, I moved here from New Orleans," Gus replied.

"But not of your own choice?" Natalie forged on.

"I don't think having your city destroyed by a category five hurricane would be anyone's choice," Gus said steadily with raised eyebrows.

"Ah New Orleans, lots of corruption in New Orleans, isn't there?" Natalie smirked.

"Not more so then anywhere else," Gus smirked back.

"But it is well known that the NOPD covers its ranks, its brotherhood. Isn't it?" she pressed Gus further.

"I have heard some things to the effect, but I was never a cop in New Orleans," Gus threw back.

"But your father was, wasn't he?"

"Until he was murdered, yes" Gus hissed.

Natalie paused for a moment and then switched her line of questioning, "you were forcibly removed from New Orleans after defying National Guard members telling you to leave the city, correct?"

"I would not agree with forcibly," Gus smiled again.

The attorney narrowed her eyes, "but your reason for ending up in New York was that Mac Taylor who just happens to be your uncle, somehow managed to swing you a cushy job with the New York Police Department?"

"My reason for ending up here was that my city was flooded from one hurricane and about to be flooded by another and the federal government didn't seem to be giving a damn!" Gus snarled, wincing at herself and trying to calm down.

Natalie knew she had gotten Gus riled up, "but why here, it is rather far from New Orleans. Mac Taylor had nothing to do with you coming here?"

"Mac Taylor who was married to my aunt who died in the World Trade Center attacks, happened to know that there was an opening in the psych department, he put me in for it, yes but I am pretty sure I got hired on my own merits."

"So blatant nepotism was not a part of it?" Natalie grilled her.

"No, nearly everyone was unaware that Mac was even my uncle. Mac Taylor is an honest and demanding man with exacting standards. He would not have allowed me to be hired for a job if he did not think I was the best person for said job. He is not one for giving hand outs or ignoring people's weaknesses," Gus said, her voice more controlled but certainly not anymore friendly.

"So he doesn't ignore things like the temper tantrums of his team or the breaks in chain of command or illicit affairs between partners?" Natalie rolled the last few words off her tongue like she was baiting Gus, which is exactly what she was doing.

"I am not aware of any of those things occurring, but I don't spend all my time in the lab, I am assigned to homicide," Gus said, refusing to take the bait.

"So you aren't sleeping with your partner, detective?" Natalie fished again.

Gus shot the judge a look, who didn't look pleased with Natalie's continued badgering. "How does that relate to this hearing and the issue at hand?" Gus asked, sounding slightly dumb and innocent.

Natalie knew she didn't have a good answer, "you work with Mac Taylor and the CSI Team quite a bit don't you?"

"They are called out to every suspicious death in the city, so as a homicide detective, yes I work with them a lot."

"You were working with them on the Clay Dobson case, weren't you?" Natalie questioned.

"Yes, I was called out to the Emma Pierce scene. I was at autopsy when it was revealed her eyelids had been cut off."

"And what did you think about that?"

"As I said earlier being a cop and being a psychologist are not mutually exclusive. I immediately thought we might have a serial killer on our hands as it appeared to be a very unique signature."

"A serial killer? That would certainly not look good for New York, would it? So finding said serial killer as quickly as possible was top priority, wasn't it?"

"Finding any killer as quickly as possible is top priority," Gus seethed.

"But Mac helped push you in the right direction didn't he, mentioned Clay Dobson was free and that the charge he was put away on was a similar case to the Emma Pierce one."

"I took that in account when I did a profile. Clay Dobson met several of the criteria for an organized serial killer," Gus responded.

"So in your mind, as it was in Mac Taylor's mind, Clay Dobson was a dangerous threat?"

"Yes," Gus said, wondering what was coming next, Katie Lawrence had already identified Clay as her abductor, so it was as if they could doubt Clay's guilt.

"A dangerous threat that need to be extinguished by any means necessary?"

"That is a bit extreme, what is the point of the justice system if you don't use it?"

"Yes indeed, a very interesting point, one that Mac Taylor doesn't seem to share," Natalie said with a shake of her head.

"Mac Taylor understands more than anyone I know what it means to be a just and noble person," Gus said, starting to shake.

"So in your opinion, he never would throw a cuffed man off the roof?"

"No."

"Not even if it meant righting past injustices?"

"Two wrongs don't make a right," Gus protested.

"After your partner shielded you from the scene of Clay Dobson falling-" Natalie started in.

Gus cut her off. "Detective Flack did not shield me from the scene, he was trying to protect me from a rather large object hurtling towards us!"

"How sweet," Natalie dripped, "actually let's back up. Detective Flack did not make it to the rooftop right away because he was waiting for backup, wouldn't you as his partner be backup?"

"I was comforting Katie Lawrence in the basement of the Weddington. As soon as I was aware Mac and Don had left the scene, I had a uniform drive me."

"Comforting Katie Lawrence as opposed to chasing a suspect, perhaps it is hard to balance being both cop and shrink?" Natalie let the question lie there. Gus remained silent. "Moving on, so you eventually made it to the scene and were 'protected' from seeing what happened and you eventually made it up to the roof to find Mac Taylor appearing...how? What was Mac's state? In your professional opinion."

"He was in shock. I would even venture to say traumatized."

"Traumatized over what? His fear of loosing his job, over pushing a handcuffed and beaten man off a roof?"

"Traumatized, just traumatized," Gus said, her voice cracking.

"Just traumatized. That doesn't seem like a very professional opinion, maybe you should just stick to being a cop," Natalie snapped turning away, "nothing further." Gus stepped off the stand, shooting daggers at the judge with her eyes and wanting to snatch back Natalie's ponytail and slap her silly. Her legs shook as she made her way out of the courtroom.

Flack took one look at her and was afraid she was going to fall over, "Sunshine, I think you better sit down."

"Warning, the attorney doesn't play fair," Gus said, falling onto the bench.

"No one said they have to. Either do Gerard or Sinclair," Flack said, sitting beside her, wanting to put his arm around her, but knowing she wouldn't like that.

"What do you mean?" Gus said, resting her head against the wall and closing her eyes.

"They came by, Sinclair gave me a friendly little warning over how this might effect my career," Flack shrugged.

"I don't even denote a warning?" Gus said not opening her eyes but shaking her head, "great."

"He was probably afraid you would have kneed him in the balls, he knows you don't have to be a cop," Flack replied.

"According to the princess of darkness in there, I do," Gus said, slowly opening her eyes and stretching. Flack grinned but didn't say anything.

"Chin up," Flack dimpled back as he was called into the courtroom, "see ya out here?"

"Yeah, good luck!" Gus said.

Flack came out looking a little haggard, "you weren't kiddin' about princess of darkness were ya?"

"Wish I had been. What was her take with you?" Gus sighed, standing and stretching.

"The usual you weren't there can you say for certain. Mac putting Truby away let an evil serial killer out, and so on. Crap, all crap. That the same she do to you?"

"Add in nepotism and our illicit affair that Mac is ignoring and yeah, big steaming piles of crap," Gus made a face.

"Illicit affair, huh? How did you handle that one?"

"I ignored it," Gus smiled.

"Figures. Illicit though, kind of make it sounds like we are going at it in supply closets," Flack gave her an eyebrow wiggle.

"We are not supply closet people, if anyone was going to go at it in a supply closet it would be Danny and Lindsay," Gus quipped.

Flack looked shocked for a minute and then said, "you think they have hooked up yet?"

"Who knows?" Gus replied, "now let's get back and see if we can get in touch with John McEnroe's people."

* * *

**Chapter 113: Alphabet Soup**

After finally getting through to McEnroe's people, Stella and Danny clamored to be the ones to question the tennis legend. Flack was more than happy to hand them the reigns, wanting to go get food. "I don't see what star lust is even about," Gus said over messy sandwiches.

"I guess it's the wanting to rub up against greatness," Flack replied, handing her a wad of napkins.

"Yeah but it isn't like it's Martin Luther King or the Pope or anyone who has actually done anything great. Of course this is the same society that called poker a sport," Gus shook her head.

"Not that again," Flack teased, "what didn't a lot of movies get filmed in New Orleans, don't a lot of stars go there?"

"Yeah, so they can escape. In the land of the weird, a star is nothing. It would be like 'Oh look at so and so' but then we would move on to more important things like football or what we were eating for dinner," Gus gestured with her sandwich flicking gravy on herself, "damn."

"Hope you got an extra shirt in your locker," Flack teased.

"Of course I do, this is me we are talking about," Gus said, spreading the stain around.

Gus was back at her desk, happy to finally have gotten through to John McEnroe's manager who corroborated his story that he was home.

"I'll call Stella. She and Danny got sampled from McEnroe. I just still don't know. He was there, he wasn't there. Who knows?" Flack said when she told him the latest.

"Well you can't be two places at once, thank god or we would never solve a case," Gus said, going back to her paperwork.

"I thought you had another shirt," Flack said, pointing at her gravy stains.

"I thought I did. And I have an appointment with Mrs. McEnroe, this will look real good," Gus sighed.

"Go home and change, I'll cover for you," Flack said, "and I might head out with Danny later depending on how the case goes."

"Thanks, blue eyes, see ya later, have fun," Gus said, heading out.

Back at her apartment building, Gus was greeted by workmen replacing the front door. "What the hell happened?" she asked Mrs. Potter.

"Oh old Charlie was on one of them new fangled scooters and ran right through the door."

"Oh my god, is he alright?" Gus said, trying to not laugh.

"He'll be fine, though his children decided he shouldn't be driving anymore, so he is moving to Florida. Another one bites the dust," Mrs. Potter clucked. "Twisted the lock though, so we got new keys. Here are yours", Mrs. Potter said, handing Gus a small brown envelope.

"Thanks," Gus said thinking she would have to get another one cut and to Flack if he was going out with Danny, because who knew when they would be headed back in.

Gus' afternoon was spent getting changed, the hassles of getting a 'do not duplicate' key cut and talking to Mrs. McEnroe. The wife was very pleasant and concerned about the rumors of her husband. "I know he used to have a temper, but he has calmed down so much. Your priorities change in life as you get older and getting mad starts to take more energy than you have when you have kids running around," she told Gus.

"I can see how that would happen," Gus remarked as the children ran around the living room, "thank you for your time, we'll keep you posted," Gus said, letting herself out. By the time she got back to the precinct, Flack was missing. "Crap," she said, smacking her desk, now she could look forward to a middle of the night confused Flack trying to get in the building. She wondered if they were headed to Sully's or someplace else. Gus headed over to the lab to see if Flack and Danny were still there but only ran into Sheldon and Lindsay who were deep in evidence.

"Hey Gus," Lindsay said, looking up from her microscope.

"I don't suppose either of you have seen Flack or Danny have you?"

"Danny left a while ago, was going to Sullivan's, rough time on the stand," Lindsay replied.

"I heard you had one too," Sheldon gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Lawyers, how I love thee," she said. "How are things coming on your end?"

Lindsay replied, "the results on a white substance from a head wound Tony had was porcelain tooth veneer. John McEnroe didn't have any cracked teeth when Stella saw him."

Sheldon added, "the coins in the condom machine had fingerprints on them, but they weren't in AFIS nor do they match John McEnroe. But here us the crazy thing, the blood drops from the bathroom do match a reference sample he provided."

Gus wrinkled her brow, "So the question is, how was John McEnroe in two places at one time?"

"You are asking the wrong people for that," Lindsay said, "that is what we have been stuck on and frankly I need to be unstuck."

"You up for doing anything tonight?" Sheldon asked both women.

"I could be game," Gus said with a shrug.

Lindsay nodded in agreement as well, "should we see what Stella and Mac are up to?"

"I gotta go take care of something real quick, but I'll be back. Meet y'all back here in 30?" Gus said, rushing off.

"See ya," Sheldon called.

* * *

Gus rushed out and over to Sullivan's, quickly spotting Danny at the bar. "Hey Messer," she called dropping into a seat beside him. He looked like he was already a drink in. His face lit up and then fell. "Sad I wasn't Lindsay or that I am busting up your boys night?" Gus teased.

"Shut it, Broussard," Danny snipped.

"Don't worry, I'm not staying, I just wanted to see if you could give this to Flack whenever he gets here," Gus slid the envelope across the bar.

"What is this, is this a key? You want me to give Flack the key to your apartment?" Danny looked like the key might bite him.

"No, I want you to give Flack his key to the new front door of _our_ apartment building. You two don't really talk, do you?" Gus teased.

"Wait, 'our' you two are like shacking up?" Danny looked bewildered.

"I suppose that would be a term for it. Though I believe the attorney today called it an illicit affair, but whatever. Just give it to him, alright Danny?" Gus shot him a big smile.

"Will do. Shacking up, the bachelor tamed the bayou babe-" Danny was cut off by a punch from Gus. "Oof, watch it there," he said, rubbing his arm.

"Have fun tonight, Messer," Gus said, walking away from the bar.

"Shacking up," Danny mused to himself as Gus left and Flack didn't even tell him. He wasn't going to bring it up either, not right away, but it would be fun when he did.

Gus awoke the next morning, a slight pounding behind her eyes. She groaned and buried her head under the pillow. "Sunshine," Flack said, pulling the pillow off of her, "what did you do last night, you were o-u-t out when I got in."

"Impromptu margarita night with Sheldon sitting in for Stella, but he hated the fruity margaritas so we switched to straight tequila and I should never shoot tequila. Ever. What about you?" Gus asked shaking the cobwebs out of her head and sucking down the water she had left on her bedside table.

"Just shot the shit with Danny at Sully's. Coupla a games of pool, talked about how hard Mac was going to have and took a ton of ribbing from him regarding my new domicile," Flack said with a grin, going to make coffee.

"Sorry about that, but I had to get you the key," Gus said padding after him.

Flack turned and caught her in his arms in the hallway, "it's all good, Gus. I don't mind people knowing I live with you, I thought you were the one that had a problem with it. Which apparently you are over."

Gus wiggled out of his embrace without answering. "How do you think Mac is going to fare in all of this?" Gus asked changing the subject in the kitchen.

"I don't know, he's got a damn hard road ahead of him. Danny got grilled good, so did Stella and you already know neither of us could get two words in edgewise. Sinclair and Gerard have it out for Mac," Flack stated before heading back into the bedroom.

"I need grease," Gus sighed taking a huge gulp of coffee, "you wanna grab breakfast?"

"Nah, I think I am going to hit the gym and try to sweat out some of the beer I had last night, meet you at the precinct?"

"Yeah sure," she stopped and leaned against the doorway, "Messer didn't tease you too much did he?"

"Nothing I can't handle, besides like 'Mr. I don't cuddle' has much room to talk, I have a feeling things are heating up between him and Lindsay," Flack said, zipping his suit up in his garment bag, "I think he was just more amused at you."

"At me?" Gus questioned.

"Yeah, he said you seemed a bit sheepish about giving him the key," Flack finished, throwing a few items into his gym bag.

"Sheepish?" Gus snorted, "if that's what Danny wants to call it," she rolled her eyes.

Flack moved in for a quick kiss before leaving, "And don't worry about Messer making an announcement out of our living together, I threatened to tell the department he slept with a stuffed bunny until he was 10 if he couldn't keep his mouth shut."

Gus' mouth dropped open, "Did he?"

Flack replied with a twinkle in his eye, "I would duck after asking him."

* * *

Gus hurriedly got ready, thoughts of bacon and biscuits clouding her thoughts and causing her stomach to rumble. She practically threw herself into the diner, getting tangled up with someone leaving. "Er, um sorry," Gus grumbled trying to get out of his way.

"Just watch where you are going," he snapped.

"Gawd Betty, you didn't pee in his corn flakes did ya?" Gus asked as she plopped down at the corner.

"Nope, but I thought about it," Betty answered, immediately pouring Gus a huge mug of coffee.

Gus was pondering the fact that she may be coming her a little too often when she heard familiar voices behind her. She turned to see Mac and Peyton ensconced in a booth. "Hey y'all, fancy meeting you here," she said going up to the table. They both looked up at her with serious eyes, their hands intertwined across the formica. "Crap, am I interrupting something?" Gus winced.

"No, not at all," Mac said, clearing his throat, "in fact I need to get going. See you later, darling?" he asked, planting a kiss on Peyton's cheek.

'Darling?' Gus thought, 'that's just weird'.

"Would you care to sit down, Augusta?" Peyton asked, gesturing at the side of the booth Mac had just exited.

Gus shrugged noncommittally, but slid into the booth, "you know Peyton, you can call me Gus."

"But Augusta is your given name, correct?" Peyton asked in complete innocent seriousness.

"Uh yeah, it is," Gus replied.

"You just don't look like a Gus to me. I imagine some poor old sod wearing a dirty cap and driving a lorry," Peyton stated.

Gus snickered, "well when you put it that way, Augusta is fine." Gus was happily distracted by the arrival of her food, which she dove into and was chewing happily away on a divine piece of bacon when Peyton spoke again.

"He's going to see Truby," she half whispered.

"Dean Truby?" Gus replied choking.

Peyton nodded stoically, "he called. Said he had something to tell Mac, I told him he should go."

"So what, Truby can gloat?" Gus said, playing with eggs and feeling her hunger dissipate.

"I think he could have done that over the phone. I imagine it must be something awfully important," Peyton responded.

"I would hope so," Gus grumbled into her toast.

Peyton quickly dropped another bomb, "I'm thinking of asking him to come to England with me."

"England?" Gus choked again, coughing and spluttering this time until Peyton pushed a glass of water towards her and said, "for a vacation. I have a conference in London."

Gus gathered herself and sighed with relief, "Good luck with that," she sniffed. Peyton looked at her quizzically but didn't respond. "Mac has taken like five days off since he's been with the force. I don't think he knows how to vacation," Gus snickered but stopped seeing Peyton's face fall. "um, but, he could probably use one, right? He must have months of vacation time accrued," Gus back peddled.

Peyton nodded her head with assurance,"well then, I will just have to find someway to convince him."

Gus had barely gotten to her desk, had not even sat down in fact when the bellowing voice of her Lieutenant beckoned her, "Broussard, conference room now!"

"Oh god, what did I do now?" Gus moaned, garnering laughter from Montgomery and Parker.

"You two jokers need more work?" Daddino called out. "Nope, I'm good" "Me too."

Gus entered to conference room in complete fear of what might be waiting for her and was pleasantly surprised to see the room filled not with superiors ready to rip her a new one, but bulletin boards filled with information and photographs. The long table was covered with boxes, binders and reams of paper. "What on earth?" she asked bewildered.

"Intelligence, if you can call it that, garnered from a variety of sources on the task force. You have been chosen to sort through this mess and make sense of it. Most of it will be repetitive and redundant since there's information from us, ICE, DHS, ATF, and the DEA. That enough alphabet soup for ya?" Daddino said with a grin.

"So what exactly did I do to deserve becoming a glorified paper pusher?" Gus asked, blowing a strand out of her face.

"I think it might just be another benefit of being related to Mac Taylor, kid," Daddino said, clapping his hand on her shoulder, "but don't worry, the feds are sending some people to help and they are professional paper pushers."

Gus sighed and slumped at the desk, "I can't wait. But what about the McEnroe case?"

"Crime Lab says they are on top of it," Daddino said walking out.

"Fine, but I better get food out of this," Gus called after him.

"You are starting to sound like your partner, Broussard," came Daddino's bemused reply.

Gus was trapped in the conference all day trying to make heads or tails of all the "intelligence" that had been connected. It was late when Flack popped his head in, "good news sunshine, McEnroe isn't a killer, 'cept on the court."

"Um, because I was severely worried about that," Gus said, not looking up from the board she had been writing on.

"Turns out some whack job who looks like him goes around scoring free stuff off of unsuspecting fans. Even bought the guy's blood off the web. I think you really can buy anything off ebay," Flack smirked. Gus didn't respond, as she continued to make markings and arrows on the board. She rearranged a couple of photos and made a few more markings. "You planning on becoming offensive coordinator for the Giants or something?" Flack queried.

Gus wrinkled her brow and did not turn around, "I am trying to figure out what supposed intelligence actually has been gathered in these stacks of paper. While you were out playing Perez Hilton, I have been stuck in this hole, supposedly some feds are supposed to come help, but we will see if that ever comes to fruition."

Flack closed in behind her, laying his hand on her waist as she wrote, erased, and wrote some more. "How did you get so lucky?"

Gus rubbed her forehead, smearing marker across it and threw the eraser at the board. "Dammit!" she exclaimed and finally turned to face Flack. "Daddino thinks it has something to do with Mac. I agree, but add a little bit of Gerard and Sinclair's doing to the mix," she said leaning into his chest for a brief second before turning back to the boards.

"So what have you got so far?" Flack asked, thumbing through a report from ICE.

"That all the reports saying Giuliani cleaned out the Westies in the 80's are crap. Apparently since Bosco Radonjich fled the US to avoid tampering charges, there has been a big underground push to get the Irish Mob, well Irish again," Gus said, rearranging the photographs once again, "and in addition to the usual activities of loan sharking and gun running, they now appear to be the number one supplier of narcotics on the West and Upper East Side."

Flack whistled, "that's a lot of info to have sorted out in one day. Any way I convince you to leave this hole and come home?"

"Let me check in with Loo first," Gus said, capping the marker she was holding and slumping back against the table.

"Gus, have you looked at the time? Loo is long gone."

Gus looked up at the clock, "damn, I didn't realize it had gotten so late."

"Well I am sure all this" Flack gestured to the stacks of paper, "will still be here tomorrow."


	51. Registered Affections

**Chapter 114: Registered Affections**

The stacks of paper certainly were there the next morning. However, neither the Feds nor Flack were there to help. Gus stormed into Daddino's office about to pitch a fit when he held up his hand, "hold up there hurricane. Feds are coming, they have promised to be here late this morning."

"And my partner, does he get a piece of this oh so fun pie or am I the only one being punished?" Gus was steaming and trying to keep under control, Flack had been missing this morning, his side of the bed cold and her phone silent.

"He got called out early thing morning," Daddino said.

"Alone?" Gus pressed.

Daddino gave a half shrug, "I wasn't the one who called him out. I think it may have been Sinclair."

"Sometimes I loose track of who is whose puppet!" Gus snapped.

"All I know is no one is pulling my strings, but it seems your uncle has a few tricks of his own," Daddino said, throwing a copy of the paper at her.

"Cleared of all charges?" Gus read incredulous, "what the hell happened?"

"I don't know, rumor mill is going full force, but why don't you go ask him?" Daddino suggested waving her out of his office. She turned to leave just as Daddino called out, "Broussard, what exactly did you do to Gerrard or Sinclair anyway, this can't be all Taylor's issue."

Gus turned looking defeated, "to be honest Loo, I don't really know."

Gus want off in search of Mac, hoping to figure out what exactly had happened with the hearing. Giving up on finding him, she wandered back to the mountains of paperwork awaiting her in the still empty conference room. Hours later lost in the history of the Irish Mob in New York she heard a commotion out in the pit, but didn't bother to move from her spot. "What else is new?" she muttered, wondering just what 'late morning' meant to the Feds.

Flack finally showed back up in the pit, his eyes flashing with anger, veins throbbing in his temple. "Lord, what happened with you?" Gus asked, coming out from the conference room for a coffee break.

"Freaking Sinclair and Gerard. And to top it all off, Gerard had the nerve to ask me if I could take his niece out since she is in town visiting."

"So what did you tell him?" Gus asked, traces of a smirk on her face, trying to figure out why Flack was so angry.

"Told him to shove it because of this," he said, closing the distance between them and laying such a kiss on her that he tipped her back, not caring who saw.

"Well I guess that confirms that," Montgomery quipped as Flack released Gus. "Who won the pool?" he asked Thatcher, who pulled out a book and skimmed down the page with his finger.

"I think Ralph in Major Case."

"Our pool extended into Major Case?" Gus questioned, a little dizzy from the lengthy kiss.

"Your pool practically extended to Bronx North," Parker quipped.

Flack walked over behind Thatcher and pointed to a spot on the previous page. "Angell? Of course a freakin' woman. She didn't have insider information did she?" Thatcher grumbled.

"Hey wait!" Montgomery exclaimed looking from Flack to Gus and back to the book, "her bet was for you living together."

The whole pit stopped and looked from the doorway of the conference room where Gus was standing back to Thatcher desk and Flack. Gus merely gave a shrug and a slight nod. Flack also nodded, a little more firmly than Gus.

"Dammit!" exclaimed Parker, "I guess I'll go call Angell, let her know the good news" he grumbled.

"You ready for that coffee now?" Flack asked going back to Gus.

"Yeah, a girl could use some caffeine after letting the whole division know we are shacking up," Gus said with a wry smile.

Flack smiled back, leading Gus out with his hand on the small of her back.

* * *

The pair didn't make it as far as coffee before they were waylaid by the arrival of the Feds. "Agent Bartlett with ICE, Agent Rice with the DEA. I take it someone here has looked over the reports."

"I have waded through them, Agent Bartlett. I have compiled the agreed upon intelligence into a streamline report, we can have copies made. Everything else is in the conference room. The boards are all set up with the most up to date information," Gus said authoritatively.

Agent Bartlett barely flicked his eyes over her before turning to Flack, "Detective, I've heard good things about you. Worked with your father once back in the day, good man, heard he is retired now?" Flack nodded, chewing on his lip. "Good to see you have competent assistants around here. Hard to know with budget cuts," Bartlett winked at Gus who gaped at him, her mouth hanging open in shock, her face flushing.

Agent Rice caught Gus' reaction and stuck out his hand, "sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Detective Broussard," Gus choked out.

"You're Detective Broussard?" Bartlett asked incredulous, "the doctorate cop? I was expecting someone-" Bartlett searched for a word.

"More seasoned?" Gus suggested, saving him and the situation with a slight smirk.

"Yes, seasoned. So I don't suppose you will be going to get us coffee?" Bartlett joked, admiring the work that had been done in the conference room.

"Just because I have a couple of fancy degrees doesn't make me think I am too good to get coffee. Besides, I don't function well on the swill they've got here in the pit," Gus smiled, forcing herself to not roll her eyes.

Gus returned, tray of coffee in hand, happy to see the feds deep into the information she had complied. "Good work, detective," Bartlett said when she came back into the conference room.

"I understand it was your CI who started this ball rolling?" Rice asked, looking from Flack to Gus, "you two are partners, right?" Sanchez and a couple of other members of NYPD who had filtered into the room from the task force snickered. News had traveled at its normal lightning speed. Gus shot them a look while Flack nodded.

"This is going to be tough to coordinate," Bartlett said.

"Tough doesn't even begin to describe it, Bartlett," Daddino quipped from the doorway, entering the room to shake the agent's hand and breaking into a grin, he obviously knew the agent before him. "Didn't know you were coming down here, figured you were sending some of your peons. We are still getting the collar for this though," Daddino said, his tone jovial, but his message clear.

"Oh goody, a turf war," Gus muttered under her breath. Daddino caught it and stared her down,

"Broussard, if you want in on this you better get to the training facility and get qualified for this level. Parker offered to take you, he needs to re-qualify, try to not shoot him in any of the exercises."

Gus spent the next couple of weeks in a flurry of activity: working with the task force in all its carnations, getting qualified at the training facility, getting a couple of old cases ready for trial and trying to meet up with Mac who kept canceling on her because the CSI's seemed to be swamped with work. The saving grace to this was both she and Flack were put on the bottom of the lists for call outs, the potential take down of the final remnants of the Irish Mob seeming to be more important in the eyes of the brass. And of course there was the dealing with the fallout of the know general knowledge of Flack and Gus sharing a domicile. At first it was just snickers and whispers, directed in both of the directions.

Daddino called them into his office a couple of days after the show in the pit. "Either of you think about telling me of this latest development in your partnership?" Daddino asked standing over the two of them.

"I changed my address with HR," Flack offered.

"Don't be cute, junior," Daddino huffed.

"How does it effect anything?" Gus asked, her face remaining blank.

"I just like to know what is going on before it becomes public knowledge by the winner of whatever pool happens to be running this week" Daddino said, pacing in front of them.

"I think our pool has been running a bit longer than a week," Flack snarked but cut off when Daddino shot him another look.

"Look you two, I can't say this sort of thing has never happened before, but it doesn't happen a lot. There isn't a real policy for or against such things. Just watch your step, both of you and if you need new partners, you better let me know first thing," Daddino warned.

Before she caught the look Flack was giving her, Gus burst in with, "yeah, because that got us far last time I requested one."

"Well things are a little different know seeing as you two are-" Daddino cut off and leaned in to study them both, "just how long have you two been together together?"

"Truby," Gus said under her breath.

Daddino raised his eyebrows and looked at Flack, "Truby?" he questioned.

"I had been trying well before that," Flack smirked.

Daddino drew a deep breath, despite their joking comments after being called out, he knew his detectives, especially Flack and knew he wouldn't be in this if he wasn't all in. "Just don't rub it in anyone's face. Stay professional" Daddino said waving them out, "dismissed."

Gus was pulling her workout clothes out of her locker to head to the gym when the first of the practical jokes hit her, literally, on the head. "Shit!" she exclaimed, rubbing at the spot where the toaster had zinged off her head.

"You alright?" Stella called from the showers, she had gotten covered in dumpster goo at a scene and was pulling a double.

"Flying toaster," Gus called back, changing and tucking the toaster under her arm. Stella shook her head and ducked back under the spray, sometimes she was really glad she didn't work in homicide.

Gus charged back to her desk and was about to slam the toaster down on it when she noticed an item that certainly didn't belong there with a ribbon wrapped around it. "You are freaking kidding me right?" she announced, shoving the item into the toaster and bending over to plug it in. The toaster threw off a cascade of sparks and smoke as it melted the baby rattle that someone had placed on Gus' desk. "I hope y'all are quite done," Gus said storming off, leaving the putrid mess behind.

Flack came out of the conference room a few minutes later trying to find the source of the smell, "did Montgomery burn popcorn again?" he started to question and then broke off as he saw the now unplugged but still smoking pile on Gus' desk. "Guys come on, grow up," he chastised and went back into the conference room.

A burst of laughter erupted as soon as Flack closed the conference room door. "Man are they going to hate what the find when they get home tonight," Thatcher said between peals of laughter.

Gus took her frustration at the antics of her fellow detectives out in the gym and finally got a chance to meet up with Mac, with Stella in tow for a quick bite before they both headed back to the lab. "So you played the game finally?" Gus asked, picking through her salad.

"I wouldn't say I was playing a game as much as I was," Mac stopped and blurted out, "ow!" Gus surmised that Stella had landed a quick kick to his shin. "Sometimes, Gus, when you can't beat 'em you got to join 'em," Mac said with a small grin.

"Something to remember," Stella added with a knowing smile.

"You all don't miss anything up in the lab, do you?" Gus asked, spearing a piece of steak.

"Angell treated us to lunch with some of her pool winnings. You guys drew in a large and diverse crowd," Stella said, laughing.

Mac shot Gus a long serious look and then smiled again, "which we weren't allowed in on."

"Look can we please not make a big deal or rather any deal out of this?" Gus pleaded with both of them.

"Deal, I'm not making a deal. Mac, are you making a deal?" Stella asked innocently.

"Obviously you are both overworked and sleep deprived" Gus quipped back.

"Speaking of which," Mac cut in. Gus shot him a death glare. "I was going to ask you about the task force, heard something big was about to go down."

"Probably a week or so away. Still coordinating with every last bit of the alphabet at this point," Gus sighed.

"How is the qualifying going?" Stella asked, between bites of her own food.

"Mostly done, I think. Unless they throw something else at me. I still don't see how I wasn't qualified, seeing as supposedly no strings were pulled for me," Gus rolled her eyes and looked at Mac.

"I did nothing," he protested.

"Well I hardly think Lindsay was cleared for her stunt with the jewel thieves so many months ago," Gus replied dryly, "but I figure it can't hurt to make sure my file is up to snuff. And I haven't injured myself or anyone else."

Mac raised his eyebrows but didn't reply. Stella snickered into her coffee and then pulled out her phone, "Adam has my test results."

"Looks like we need to head back, you want to walk with us?" Mac asked, placing a couple of bills on the table.

"Sure, why not, feels like I haven't seen much of the team lately," Gus said, following behind them.

Stella went in to discuss the results with Adam and Mac hooked his finger to beckon Gus into his office. "Please spare me the lectures, Mac," Gus headed him off at the pass.

"No lectures, Gus, I think it is past that. I heard Natalie Greer tried to nail you to the wall. I also heard that you stood your ground," Mac said flipping through the files on his desk.

"It was nothing," Gus said shrugging it off.

"Have you thought any more about taking some time off?" Mac asked Gus softly.

"If I need to," Gus replied, toying with a cup full of pens on Mac's desk.

"Vacations are a good thing, Gus," Mac said, pulling the cup away from her.

"So how come you never take them?" Gus asked with a sniff.

"Well if people would stop committing crime in the city," Mac started.

Gus laughed, "you know that is never going to happen, Mac. Maybe you just need the right offer."

"Maybe so," Mac opened a file and started writing. Gus took it as her cue to leave. "Don't take it for granted, Gus," Mac called out as Gus pulled open.

Gus' breath caught in her throat, she didn't turn around but caught sight of Mac's wistful expression in the glass, "if I've learned anything, Uncle Mac, it is to take nothing for granted," she called back before letting the door close behind her.

A sullen looking Adam and amused looking Sheldon were in the hallway as Gus left Mac's office. "Finally professional intervention," Sheldon joked looking at Gus.

"What's up, guys?" Gus asked, not sure she wanted to know.

"Graduation," it sounded like Adam mumbled.

"Um, Adam, I thought you already had your degrees," Gus replied her forehead wrinkled.

Sheldon bit back a laugh, "Interns, Adam's flock of admirers has moved on to their futures as criminalists. Not in this lab," he tacked on.

Gus caught the hint of amusement in Sheldon's tone and looked gravely at Adam before placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know these are difficult times, Adam, but I assure you come fall you will have a whole new fan club awaiting you," Gus said gravely. Adam couldn't help but crack a smile but became downcast again quickly. "So which one got under your skin?" Gus asked gently.

"Or ones?" Sheldon tacked on teasingly until both Adam and Gus glowered at him. "I'm going to check with DNA," he said walking off.

"Erica. Said good-bye by text," Adam shrugged.

"Harsh," Gus nodded sympathetically, "but Adam, you are a great guy and there are plenty of other interns in the sea. Other lab techs even. And, I know this may really rock your world, but girls outside of the lab. You might want to think about leaving it yourself every once and a while," Gus said playfully patting his cheek.

"Getting cocky in your domestication, huh Broussard?" Danny said coming up to them.

"I can stick you in a toaster, too, Messer!" Gus shot back.

"I'm hot enough already," Danny replied licking his finger and making a hissing noise.

"That's it, I'm leaving. Danny take Adam out for a beer, make him talk to girls," Gus ordered before heading home.

* * *

Gus let herself into the apartment, did a double take at the mail covering the dining room table and almost checked to see if she had let herself into the right apartment. "Sadly it is all addressed to us," Flack called from the kitchen, where he was eating over the sink.

"What are you doing?" she asked, sorting through the forest with disgust.

"We are out of dish washing soap, coffee and everything really," Flack replied, "I had to resort to PB&J on stale bread."

"Glad I ate with Mac and Stella," Gus shuddered, "you could have ordered in."

"Didn't know what you were doing after your mixed media art installation," Flack teased.

"Sorry about that," Gus said, entering the kitchen and wrapping her arms around his waist. She laid her head on his back and listened to his heart for a moment before he swallowed the last of his sandwich and turned to kiss her. "Yum, peanut butter," Gus said licking her lips.

"Milk's bad," Flack said making a face into his glass and dumping its contents into the sink.

"Crap," Gus sighed and headed back towards the dining table. "Barneys, Bergdorfs, Bloomies, Tiffanys Macys, Crate & Barrel and Pottery Barn? What the hell?" Gus said, throwing down another 'Welcome to our registry kit', "how did they have time to get this all sent to us?"

"Apparently you can do it all online," Flack replied looking much more amused at the antics of the other detectives than Gus.

"Wedding _and _baby registries, were both really necessary? I seriously think there is something wrong with every last one-" Gus broke off seeing the expression on Flack's face, "how are you so amused by this?"

"Because it is harmless, Gus and in a weird way I think it is the guys way of being fine with us as an us" Flack shrugged.

"I am not even sure what a spaetzle hopper even is. And a mango pitter? Really? And I don't even think I have ever been in to half of these stores," Gus rolled her eyes flipping through the endless pages littering the table.

"Some of the items on the baby registries are truly frightening, don't look at it on a full stomach," Flack joked.

"I am glad you are so amused" Gus said walking toward to office, "now if you don't mind, I am going to go do some more research on are new best friends Coonan and Wilder."

Flack followed her, catching her by the waist and pulling her into him, "Gus come on, give it a rest for one night. The Task Force has almost all the information it needs. You have researched it to death."

"Knowledge is power," Gus said as Flack moved in to kiss her on her neck, "which you are using for evil" she sighed as he slowly slid his thumbs up her sides. Flack gently caught Gus' earlobe between his teeth and nibbled, his breath heavy as his hands did their best to distract her. "Pure evil, but very convincing," Gus wavered.

"I do my best," Flack growled before leading her to the bedroom.

* * *

**Chapter 115: Family Concerns**

The task force was cloistered for much of the next day, saving both Flack and Gus from any more practical jokes and also sparing their fellow detectives any retaliation from the pair. "So the best course of action is to take them on their turf," Agent Bartlett was saying at the head of the conference table.

"But we have to hit them completely blind," Flack added, "otherwise they have a lot of fire power with our name on it."

"Early morning around a shipment is the best bet," Agent Rice added.

Gus took copious notes, much to Flack's amusement. "How come you never do this in department meetings?" Flack joked over her shoulder.

"Because we aren't planning a infiltration on one of the biggest movers of drugs and arms on the East coast at department meetings," Gus shot back. Gus noticed Flack watching the clock the later the afternoon and evening wore on.

She eventually shot Bartlett a knowing look. He caught it and stretched, "I don't know about all of you, but I have had all I can take of sitting in a conference room all day. Let's reconvene tomorrow, say 08:00?" The rest of the team nodded in assent, gathering up their things to leave.

"You are awfully antsy, Flack. There isn't something else going on that I should know about is there?" Gus said, her tone light but her face somber as they exited the conference room.

"I kind of promised my family we would come over for dinner tonight," he looked sheepish, continuing as he saw Gus' brow furrow, "it is Grams, so it's kind of a big deal. It's sort of a mandatory appearance, even Neil is coming."

"For me too?" Gus squeaked.

"I feel you should suffer some of the familial guilt I have been experiencing, seeing as you are the cause of a lot of it," he said, dimpling at her.

"Fine," Gus sighed, "though you should have told me earlier so I could get a present."

"We'll grab some wine on the way. And are you really fine?" Flack asked, a little surprised.

Gus grinned up at him, tugging on his tie, "of course I am, we have no food at home and I know what kind of spread the Flack's put on!"

Gus, as usual, was taken aback by the amount of noise roaring from the Irene Flack's house when the front door was opened. "I will never get used to that," she sighed following Flack in.

"It grows on ya," Flack smirked, heading straight to the bar in the living room.

"Donnie is that you?" Irene Flack called from the kitchen, poking her head out.

"Yeah, it's us Grams, we're getting a drink," Flack yelled back. Gus chuckled and waved.

"Hello, Gus dear. Everyone is everywhere," Irene rolled her eyes, "dinner will be ready soon."

"Do you need any help? You shouldn't be cooking on your birthday!" Gus asked, carefully avoiding any official addressing of Flack's grandmother seeing as calling her Mrs. Flack or Irene both seemed weird.

"I've got more than enough help. Make yourself at home," Irene smiled and then disappeared back into the kitchen yelling, "that stove is hot, hot, no touch!" to one of the small children within.

Flack handed a bemused and overwhelmed Gus a stiff drink, "we might have to work this weekend, but at least not any scenes" he said taking a long pull off his own drink.

They wandered into the den where the men were watching a baseball game. Gus noticed Bridget sitting on one of the sofas knitting and did a double-take. Gus elbowed Flack, but his attention was already turned to the television. Gus sat down beside Bridget carefully looking her over. "What?" Bridget asked, her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth in concentration.

"Either you are in on the joke going around the precinct or you are pregnant," Gus finally said after discerning that Bridget was in fact knitting baby booties.

Bridget broke into a wide smile and dropped the yarn and needles into her lap, "while I am curious about this joke, it is the latter. 12 weeks and you are the first person to catch on, even though I have been sitting here for," Bridget looked up at the clock, "two hours now."

"I am hoping Neil is excluded from that!" Gus smirked.

Bridget rolled her eyes, "he clued in when I started craving bananas and cheese whiz." Gus made such a horrendous face that Bridget caught an uncontrollable fit of the giggles. She finally got herself under control and said, "Sorry. So how is living with my brother-in-law?"

"Not as smelly as one would guess," Gus joked back, "he came pretty house trained."

Flack appeared like magic at Gus' side, "I heard that," he said leaning in to kiss his sister-in-law on the cheek, "and I also heard congratulations are in order. Though I don't know how I feel about you spawning again."

"Thanks Don, I can always count on your for support," she smirked.

"Gus? Gus is that you?" Sam said coming in and pushing Flack out of the way and flopping down beside Gus.

"Nice to see you too, Sammy," Flack teased.

"Guess what?" Sam asked, a huge grin on her face.

"It better not involve craving bananas and cheese whiz," Gus said with a warning tone.

Sam made a face similar to the one Gus had just pulled, "No, no ew. But I don't know what you said, but I got the job!" Sam threw her arms around Gus, pinning her to the couch.

"Sam, that's great," Gus struggled, "but I can't breathe."

"Whoops sorry," Sam said, pulling away and jumping up.

"Employed? Gus got you employed?" Flack joked.

"I just gave her a recommendation," Gus said, blushing.

Flack high-fived his sister, "Way to go, Sam!" he shot Gus a glance.

"It was one phone call," Gus replied.

They were interrupted by a crash from the kitchen, a high pitched wail before Irene informed everyone "dinner's ready, but there won't be any green beans as previously planned. And Bridget, dear, I think Keira needs an early bath."

Dinner was a rambunctious and chaotic but loving affair as usual. Gus tried to take in all the teasing, joking and catching up without feeling like an outsider, but she just didn't know how to fit in fully. This was not helped when Flac's father asked in complete seriousness, "I guess you'll be going back to therapy full-time then? You could do well in private practice in the city, certainly are enough people with more money than sense." Gus tried to not choke on the roll she had been stuffing in her mouth before Bobby could steal it from her plate.

Flack slapped her on the back.

"Well I just figured after you got married, you would be settling down. Someone has to give me grandchildren besides Bridget."

Gus stared at Flack's grandmother in wide-eyed shock and was surprisingly at a loss for words. Sam caught the panic in both her brother's and Gus' eyes and tried to save them by saying, "you know an increasing amount of couples are living together without ever getting married or having children."

"Thanks, Sammy," Flack muttered as Irene crossed herself.

"I'll jump off that bridge when I come to it, sir," Gus finally drawled out with a beauty queen smile.

"I got a tattoo," Bobby announced from Gus' side, firmly stealing the spotlight for the rest of dinner.

"Thank you," Gus whispered, elbowing Bobby at a calm before desert.

"No problem," he blushed back.

"So I doubt you want to see the real estate sections grams has been saving for the past few weeks, huh?" Sam asked drying the dishes Gus had been washing after dinner. Gus tried to not drop the stack she had just taken from her."I was kidding, Gus. Don't let them roll over you, mind you they are pros at it," Sam laughed.

Bridget saw the look on Gus' face, "why don't we take it from here, you just sit and have some more wine."

The three women were alone in the kitchen while Neil and Bobby were playing with the kids down in the basement and Flack had gone with his father to walk the latest addition to the Flack household, a flea ridden terrier mutt who had taken up residence in the backyard. Irene, her sister and Bobby's mother were embroiled in a game of rummy after being chased out of the kitchen. Gus sat at the kitchen table, staring into the wine glass feeling more than a little lost.

Bridget and Sam hurried to fill the dishwasher and finish up the last few dishes that wouldn't fit. They joined Gus in adjacent chairs. "They mean well, I swear," Bridget said, chasing an antacid with chocolate milk.

Sam snorted, "Or they think they do."

Gus sniffed again, "I'm sorry, it's just...me, there is something wrong with me." Bridget and Sam both stared at her like she had grown a second head.

"You, there's nothing wrong with you!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah there is. I mean y'all are fabulous and most women would be head over heels and ready to make a grab for the white picket fence and the minivan and all that, but I am missing that gene or something," Gus said, trying to not cry, "and that means I am not ever going to fit in and eventually your family will hate me and then so will Don!" Gus said, throwing back the glass of wine.

"No one is going to hate you, Gus. Whether you want the whole picket fence dream later or never, you have definitely been the best thing to ever happen to Donnie," Sam said, covering Gus' hand with her own, "though I would count on him proposing to you a couple of more times, despite you already having turned him down."

Bridget's eyes grew wide, "he proposed?" she asked, curious about this development.

Sam blanched, "er, no one was supposed to know, I'm an idiot," she back peddled as Gus' head thunked down onto the table.

Flack entered the kitchen looking flushed, taking in Bridget's expression, Sam's paled face and Gus' head planted firmly on the laminate of the table, "I think we should head home," he said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, please," Gus whimpered.

"Congrats again, both of you," Flack said to Sam and Bridget, shaking his head in disbelief over the whole evening.

"Bye," Gus said, heaving a huge sigh.

"Night, Gus. Call me if you need to," Sam said. Gus just nodded and followed Flack out of the house and down the front walk.

"Well that was fun," Flack finally said halfway home.

Gus couldn't help but burst into laughter, "fun would be a word" she said finally, wiping her eyes.

"They mean well," Flack cut in with a smirk.

"So I heard," Gus replied.

"And apparently my father's even more old school than I thought, didn't think that was possible," Flack said, drumming on the steering wheel stopped at a light.

"I'm not a suburbs kind of girl, Flack" Gus sighed, slumping against the window.

"I am well aware, sunshine," Flack retorted.

They continued home in silence until stepping out of the car at the apartment building. "I am afraid I'm never going to fit in with them, Don," Gus said, staring up at the night sky.

"I think you already do, Gus" Flack countered, slipping an arm over her shoulders, "and it was kind of fun giving my father a good talking-to, not a lot of chances to do that."

"I can only imagine," Gus smiled slightly, "and Bobby was really a life saver."

Flack broke into laughter of his own, "especially since he has been hiding the damn thing for years."

* * *

The next few days were a flurry of planning and re-planning and reconnaissance for the big bust. Not to mention a lot of haggling and turf battles and heated tempers. Gus was more than ready for the damn thing to be done and over with before the day of reckoning even arrived. Gus and Flack were running on empty and adrenaline, slipping into bed with pure exhaustion and no time for anything for anything other than sleep. Finally late in the evening the day before the raid, they all had a plan they agreed on.

"Now let's all go get some sleep, we got an early day and full day tomorrow," Bartlett announced. The rest of the task force nodded in agreement.

"You still sure you want in on this?" Flack asked Gus as they were heading out of the precinct.

"Yes, Flack, I am. I didn't bust my ass in ensuring I qualified to back out now," Gus replied heatedly.

"Hey, heard tomorrow's the big day," Stella called, heading back into the precinct with a cup of coffee. The pair nodded. "Good luck," she said, disappearing back inside.

They ran into Danny and Lindsay on the way to the parking garage. "Hey y'all," Gus said to them, laughing as they jumped about ten feet from one another. Flack snickered and Danny punched him on the arm.

"You wanna come grab a drink with us?" Lindsay asked, but was giving Gus a pleading look to say no with her eyes.

Gus forced a yawn, "Nah, we gotta meet up at 5."

"Sucks for you," Danny teased.

"Have fun you two," Flack teased back and pulled Gus to him. Neither replied as they took off in the direction of Sully's. "What you put on the pool for them?" Flack asked.

"Not telling," Gus smiled, snuggling into his side.

"Not even a hint?"

"Not even."

Gus and Flack had just stepped foot in the apartment, take-out bags in their arms when the land line started ringing. "That better not be Bartlett with any last minute changes," Gus growled answering "Broussard."

"Good evening, Gussie" Mac replied stiffly, "just wanted to wish you luck tomorrow and tell you to be careful."

Gus was momentarily taken aback by the concern in his voice, "I'll be fine Mac, we've run through every scenario," she paused, "but thanks anyway. I love you too" Gus added before ringing off.

"Mac?" Flack asked from his food.

"Worried Uncle Mac was making an appearance," Gus said with a smile before padding over to join him on the sofa.


	52. Snow Daze

**Chapter 116: Not Taking No**

The next thing Gus knew, the alarm was bolting them both out of bed. It was early, before the sun had even thought about rising. "We're up before God," Gus joked a bit later into her coffee.

"I agree," Flack said with a stretching yawn, revealing a line of skin between his undershirt and his jeans.

Gus had the urge to kiss that line, partially from desire, partially from the adrenaline that was coursing through her veins. It had hit her fully that this was a big deal, a really big deal, busting in on one of the biggest drug and weapons trafficking families on the Northeast coast, not something every cop got to do everyday. Certainly not most homicide detectives, but it had been their CI that led them to this, and Flack's impeccable record and Gus' ability to prove herself no matter what the situation that had them in the lead of this task force. Sure they had pissed off ATF and Homeland Security, but Flack could care less about protocols and chains of command, he cared about putting away the bad guys. And Gus, well Gus was used to pissing people off and she was stubbornly set into a belief that justice needed to be served no matter what.

"You lost in thoughts over there, sunshine?" Flack asked rinsing his coffee cup out in the sink and ruffling her hair on the way to the bedroom to finish getting dressed.

"Everyone ready?" Flack barked as they readied to storm the warehouse. Everyone gave their assent. "Alright, let's do this" Flack replied, pumping his shotgun.

Gus wiped a line of sweat from her forehead. Agent Rice nodded at her, "You'll be fine." Gus nodded and readied her own weapon, following the first wave of law enforcement in.

The warehouse had already erupted into chaos and gunfire. Gus felt her heart pounding violently in her chest. While they hadn't been ready for the police to burst in, they certainly weren't unprepared. Time seemed to speed up and slow down all at once. Gus and Snachez cut around one side of a semi-trailer while Flack and Bartlett cut around the other. A sudden explosion caught Rice. Bartlett fell back to check on him while the rest forged ahead. Gus sailed around the edge of the trailer, bullets flying around her, smoke filling the air. She froze seeing Flack in the face of a guy holding an AK-47, knowing that it was going to end badly for one of them.

Gus didn't even hear the man come from behind her until she heard the unmistakable click of a trigger being engaged. She was tackled by Sanchez. Pushed down head first into the concrete, her head snapping back and the world going black as the world to her left exploded. Gus came to shortly after, with a groan from the officer on top of her, "Sanchez, crap! Are you alright?"

"I think I got hit in the shoulder," he said, his eyes starting to roll back in his head.

"Oh no you don't," Gus said, grabbing at him and covering the wound with her hand. She ripped her shirt sleeve off while yelling for a medic, happy to see that the guy who was about to take her out had taken a bullet to the knee and probably wouldn't be walking for some time.

She glanced up to see Flack staring down at the body of the man who had faced him with the AK, a large shotgun wound opening up his chest. He didn't see her staring at him, seemed to be in a daze.

The medic got in quick, Homeland and ATF linking up anyone left standing, taking over for Gus. She drifted more than walked over to Flack, who still didn't see her, focused on the dead man. "Flack," she said softly, touching him on the shoulder. He shrugged her off. "You did what you had to do," she said evenly.

He turned to her then, seeing the cut on her cheek, "Gus, did you get hit?" he said, the slight of her blood knocking him out of his haze.

She shook her head, "Sanchez, shoved me out of the way. He...took the bullet in his shoulder," she wavered then realizing how close they had come to getting killed.

Flack moved in to steady her, to draw her into an embrace, when one of the tacticals said, "hey, Detectives you might want to look at this," and led them over to the cab of the semi, the open glove box revealing the head of a man.

Gus looked at it quizzically, "is that?"

"Gavin Moran, head of the Clan," Flack said, his face going even more somber.

"I'll call Mac," Gus said, dialing her phone as Flack walked back to the body of the man he had was swept up in the debriefing and the chaos of the scene, brass knowing that the bust would make a good photo-op and media quickly descending as close to the scene as they could, having already been on alert as soon as tactical went in to the warehouse. She barely spoke to any of the team, except for Mac barking at her to get her cheek looked at.

She was happy to comply as it marred her face enough to get her out of the damn press conference that Flack was being roped in to. Gus stood off to the side, watching him handle the media with more finesse than most would have been able to muster under the circumstances. Suddenly she wanted nothing more than to escape somewhere quiet with just the two of them. Flack finished with the media circus, catching her eyes with his. His eyes were heavy with something and Gus couldn't tell if it was just the weight of having killed someone in the line of duty or something more.

Flack was relieved to be done with the media hounds, he was unsure how much more he could take of them. He wished he could rewind the clock to the early morning hours in the apartment, how he wished he would have done what he wanted to do then, instead of now after he killed a man, after Gus had almost gotten shot, after chaos interrupted their lives yet once again. He caught Gus' green eyes staring at him from the sidelines of the madness, they were heavy with something that he thought was a mixture of fear and something he couldn't put his finger on. But he did know he had yet to have the chance to hold her close to him, to feel the reassurance of her heart beating against his chest, of knowing that they were both fine and safe. He crossed over to her in long purposeful strides, grabbing her hand, and sticking his hand in his pocket, he had just opened his mouth to say, "Gus," when a hand slapped him on the back.

"Good work, the both of you, and the team. This will look great for the department as a whole which is wonderful considering all the unpleasantness we have been through recently," the Captain said, coming up behind Flack, who dropped Gus hand in a nanosecond.

"Thank you sir," Gus stammered. Flack said nothing, not even a smirk playing across his face.

The Captain felt the air heavy between them, "well yes then, why don't you two go get some breakfast and clean up a bit. I'll see you back at the station for the mountains of paperwork that come with situations like this."

"Looking forward to it, sir," Gus strangled out. The Captain turned and walked away.

Flack carefully slipped his hand out of his pocket, even more perturbed now. "I am pretty damn hungry and this vest is itchy," Gus said, scratching at her collarbone.

This brought Flack's first genuine smile since busting in to the warehouse, "you can take it off now, sunshine," he said, ripping open the velcro tabs.

"I know how you get with me and vests," Gus quipped back, wiggling out of it.

Sweat had plastered her knit shirt to her body under the vest, Flack hooked a finger up under the hem and yanked it away from her, "Wouldn't want the boys getting too much of an eyeful."

"Thanks," she said with a wistful smile, still studying him carefully, "you going to tell me what's going on behind those blue eyes of yours?" she asked

"Not here," he said, pulling her close to him and away from everyone else. He gently shoved her around the side of the building, pressing her against the wall with a kiss, not giving a damn about professionalism.

Gus caught her breath in her throat at the intensity of the kiss, one that caused her to be weak in the knees and the stomach, she snaked her hands between them and up around his neck. "I love you, Gus," Flack said, short of breath when he pulled away.

"Wow, I love you too, Don," Gus said, feeling flushed, and unsure of who's heart was beating faster.

Flack moved only slightly away, thrusting his hand back in his pocket. He leaned back in, his face practically touching hers, "I can't handle the thought of losing you, I think I just got that smacked in my face pretty damn clear in there. And I know you love me and you know I love you, so I am not taking no for an answer again, you are going to marry me Augusta Broussard, if I have to drag you down the aisle." With that he shoved what had been his grandmother's wedding ring on her hand, not wanting a repeat of the diamond fiasco. Gus was overwhelmed, she reached up and pulled him in for another kiss, tearing up as she did so. "Is that a yes?" Flack said with a wicked grin.

"I still don't think you asked me anything, but it is a yes. And I'm still hungry and want to change."

"Such a romantic."

"Says the man who just shoved a ring on my finger next to a dumpster in Brooklyn. Much better going on the ring this time by the way," Gus said, actually getting a good look at the antique band.

Gus was still in a bit of a daze even after a shower and food. The mountain of paperwork and suspects to process from the morning's raid didn't help. To make matter worse, the labs had been evacuated due to a gas leak but they were reassured that the old building was more than fine and to carry on like normal. "Sure everyone else gets a snow day," Gus grumbled typing away.

She was deep in reports when she heard Flack answer his phone in a wary tone, "Detective Flack." As Flack stood from his chair and turned away from her, Gus felt her heart drop and the hairs on the back of her neck raise. Something was wrong, really wrong.

"It isn't a real gas leak is it?" she murmured, looking wildly around the pit.

Flack caught her gaze and held up a finger to stop her, "Danny. Warehouse. Hostages!" he barked. Gus nodded and called it in to dispatch, cursing all the while.

* * *

**Chapter 117: Walking Away**

With a bad sense of deja vu, Flack and Gus piled into a cruiser and joined a mobilization back to the Brooklyn warehouse. By chance, most of the feds hadn't scattered, so they were as well prepared as one could be for a hostage situation. As the poured out of the cruiser, Flack barked orders into his radio. He caught hold of Gus' vest and pulled her toward him. He tightened the tabs and ordered, "watch your back." She nodded and took off to consult with TARU, her mouth feeling like it was full of cotton. Mounds of paperwork aside, this was supposed to be a good day, now it was turning into anything but. "I am really and truly cursed," Gus sighed.

"Thermal imaging is up," one of the tacticals informed Gus, she gave him thumbs up and walked over to the screen beside Flack.

"Those are our guys in there. We're handling negotiations," Gus informed the feds, her tone leaving no room for argument.

Flack nodded in approval, "this is bad."

"Worse than bad, and too well organized," Gus replied.

"Think someone tipped them?" Flack glowered.

Gus shrugged and studied Flack carefully, "Danny is in rough shape isn't he?"

Flack shut his eyes, "he's tough, but I don't know if he is this tough." Gus crossed her arms over her chest and stood beside him in silence.

Gus was talking with one of the feds when she saw Lindsay come up. Flack said a few words to her and Lindsay's face fell. Gus interrupted the fed, "I'll be right back," and walked over to them. "Linds," she said softly. Lindsay was distractedly trying to see what was happening in the warehouse.

"Did you know about the gas leak?" Flack demanded.

Gus shot him a look, "yeah, it was broadcast all over the building."

Flack's jaw tightened momentarily as he caught her eyes with his and then he stated softly, "I had a coupla things on my mind," before turning his attention back to the screen.

"I am assuming it was a decoy. I hope someone else has caught on to that," Gus replied wrinkling her nose when she didn't get a response.

"Apparently all communications are down," Flack paused before continuing, "and Mac is unaccounted for."

Gus wavered for a nanosecond before squaring her shoulders, "I'm going to talk to Bartlett."

Gus was getting briefed by Bartlett when she saw Flack talking on a radio. It wasn't until she heard him say, "why don't we swap, me for the hostages, I'm the one that put you out of business, after all," that she realized what was happening. "I didn't say he would do the negotiations," Gus hissed rushing back beside Lindsay and Flack. "What the hell is he doing?" she snarled into Lindsay's ear. Lindsay didn't respond, only turned paler and started shaking. "Linds, what is it?" Gus asked, her tone turning much calmer.

Lindsay just shook her head, finally gulping out, "we. Last night." Gus nodded knowingly, putting an arm around her and trying to hone in on what Flack was saying over the radio.

"They want the guys we arrested this morning released," Flack said, setting the radio down.

"Not exactly a shocker," Gus.

"What now?" Lindsay queried.

"We let 'em sweat," Flack replied.

"Is that the best idea?" Lindsay countered.

"Yes, Linds, it is," Gus reassured her.

* * *

Time crept by until a bit later the radio squawked back to life, "cop you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Flack replied.

"You release my boys?" the voice asked.

"I talked to my supervisors, they are going to see what they can do."

Lindsay looked at Gus, panic rising on her face. Gus circled around in front of Lindsay placing a hand on each of her shoulders and looking her friend in the face, "Lindsay, Flack is doing this by the book, okay? You have to keep calm." Lindsay nodded and Gus could only chant the same thing to herself. The pair heard yelling and then Flack screaming, "Wait! Wait! Wait!" into the radio.

They turned their attentions back to the screen. Movement was happening rapidly on screen. "It's going down," Flack called out giving the signal. A confused Lindsay froze up, while Gus pulled her weapon from her hip and fell into flank. Like a few hours earlier, she stormed into the warehouse in formation, though with less people on both sides this time. Gus dropped on one knee behind Flack's right side as they faced off against two masked men holding automatics. Bile rose in her throat as her finger gripped back on the trigger.

Panic and relief rushed through her simultaneously as Adam came charging through screaming, "don't shoot, they are cops! Adam pulled the hoods of the men, revealing their duct taped mouths, "the other guys are back there!" Adam implored.

Flack snapped, "let's go" and took off with feds back toward one of the trailers.

Gus caught sight of Adam bloodied face and hand and rushed over to him. "Adam, Jesus!" she exclaimed taking in the burns on his hand, "they got you bad, huh?"

Adam tried to shake it off, grimacing, "nothing I haven't had done before."

Gus knew Adam was referencing the horrors he had faced at the hands of his bully father and she felt her heart breaking for her friend. "Doesn't make it right, Adam," Gus replied, waving a medic over. "Take good care of him," she warned, feeling her knees start to buckle trying to let the darkness take over. "Don't fight them, Adam" she warned as she heard Flack call for EMS. Gus moved shakily towards his voice seeing Lindsay supporting a battered Danny against her side.

"Broussard," a uniform called to her before she could reach the trio.

"Where y'at?" she sighed.

"Gas company uniforms," he said, pointing the in the trunk of one of the cars.

"Get Flack over here," she said pulling out her radio, "no one damn well listens to me!" she snapped calling it in. "We got to get back to the crime lab," she heard Flack bark into his radio as he passed by her.

"No shit, Sherlock," she snarked chasing after him.

Gus glowered at Flack on the way back downtown. "What?" he asked, trying to gather as much information as he could before they arrived.

"I told you I thought it was a decoy when you asked me if I had heard about the gas leak," Gus said, carefully annunciating each word and trying to keep irritation out of her voice. Flack shut his eyes momentarily while listening to his radio he was about to speak as they drove up alongside the new building.

Gus spotted Sheldon running up from underground parking and was out of the car before it was stopped. "Gus," Sheldon said, slightly out of breath, "Flack," he called as Flack came up beside him. "We got a 10-13 in progress," Sheldon informed them.

"How many?" Flack asked. "At least 3 armed and mobile, I already blocked the parking garage exits, Mac and Stella are still inside," Sheldon gave them all the information he knew. The two men charged ahead while Gus felt herself become rooted to the spot, "Mac and Stella still inside" echoed in her head.

Shaking off her feeling of foreboding she followed behind Flack, Sheldon and a couple of tactical team members. The encountered the fictitious firemen immediately upon entering the building. Gus stood behind the rest of the grouping, bringing her weapon up and readied to shoot for the third time that day. "Freeze, drop the bags and put your hands up," Flack ordered.

They didn't comply until Sheldon cocked his gun and demanded, "bags down now."

At that moment a heavily armed Stella stepped out of the elevator. "Where's Mac?" Flack asked her immediately.

Panic choked her voice as Stella responded, "I don't know."

Gus backed out of the building, knowing something bad was about to happen. She had just emptied the contents of her stomach into a planter beside the entrance when Flack, Stella and Sheldon exited. Flack just opened his mouth to speak when Gus felt her world rip apart once again.

The explosion rocked the building and knocked an already unsteady Gus into the concrete planter. Panic erupted as people yelled, "What was that?" and "Clear the area" intermittent with falling glass and screams. She was dimly aware of Flack screaming something and Stella yelling back, "Flack we have to go back in there."

Floating outside of herself, Gus saw Sheldon, Flack and Stella storm back towards the building as the crushing weight of imaginary water and darkness pulled Gus under yet again. "Please no," she heard herself cry.

Gus heard nothing, felt nothing, saw nothing until a vision appeared before her eyes. A vision in the form of Mac exiting the building, dropping the clip from his gun and unchambering a round. She continued to watch from outside herself as Stella embraced him, Sheldon gave him a look of relief and Flack shook his hand. Her world continued to spin in opposing directions as she caught the sight of Peyton running towards Mac out of the corner of her eye. As Peyton launched herself into Mac's arms, a sob caught in Gus' throat. She caught the word, "London," coming from Mac as he walked off, holding Peyton. Gus sank to the ground, hugging her knees and remained there unmoving as her teammates smiled on.

Stella caught sight of her first and nudged Flack, "Don," she said pointing at Gus' trembling figure, "I think she's in shock."

"Sunshine," Flack said over her getting no response. "Gus? Don't make me take you to the hospital." Gus stiffened and shook her head in terror, slowly taking Flack's offered hand. "You alright?" he asked, not knowing what the answer would be. She shook her head again.

Stella came up to them, "I think maybe you should get looked at, Gus." She turned to Flack, "I could use some help clearing the lab." Both nodded in agreement.

Flack squeezed Gus' hand, "I'll meet you in the pit." Gus nodded again but still did not speak.

Hours later, after having waiting for a medic to tell her she was in shock and might be experiencing PTSD, to which Gus growled at the medic for and plowing through twenty different kinds of forms for twenty different government agencies, Flack finally made an appearance in the pit. "I think we should get out of here," he said, jerking his head toward the door.

Gus nodded meekly and followed after him. Once on the street, crime scene tape curling in the window like ominous banners, they faced each other. "What a day, huh?" Flack asked, looking down at her.

Gus took a deep breath before speaking, "I can't do this, I can't, I just can't! I can't be with you, I can't get marri-"

Flack looked at her crossly, cutting her off, "no way, you already said yes. And this ring didn't cost me a dime. You aren't backing out."

Gus held up a hand in protest, "Don, I want you to know that I love you deeply, but you cannot marry me!"

"Are you crazy, have you hit your head again recently?" Flack dimpled, trying to figure out if this was some horrible joke.

"I'm serious," Gus said.

"So am I, I want to marry you more than anything I have wanted in a long time," Flack immediately retorted.

Gus nodded in agreement, "I know that, and it's why I'm leaving, because I know you want to marry me and I know you love me and I know you would do anything for me. You won't get the life you are supposed to have unless I walk away."

Flack shook his head in utter disbelief, "don't do this, don't walk away, you don't really mean it."

Gus kept her resolve, "I mean it because it is what is best for you in the long run, it is what will keep you safe. I'm sorry, I do love you. Goodbye, Flack."

"Gus wait, you can't just leave, where the hell are you gonna go, we live together!" he gripped at her arm.

Gus shook him off, "I've got places."

And then she disappeared, like a ghost into the night, Flack didn't realize until he got back to the empty apartment that she had slipped the ring into his shirt pocket.

* * *

**_A/N: So my edits of this are done. I am sure I still missed some errors, but I feel improvements have been made in several areas._**

**_If this is your first read through, I hope you don't hate me and haven't thrown your device across the room. Also, don't forget to check out "The Saints Aren't Coming" (the angst-fest sequel that takes Gus through seasons 4 and 5) and "To New York With Love" (which picks up around 6x08 and delves deeper into Gus' before New York backstory)._**

**_If you have read this before and are wondering where some of the storylines went, I did cut some drama out because after knowing how much I put Gus and Flack through in the sequels, I felt I needed to give them a couple of breaks here. Requests for "outtakes" will be considered. I will be working on editing Saints and TNYWL as well as my season 7 onward yet to be titled story. _**

**_Thank you, as always, for your readership and reviews. Xoxo, Mads_**


End file.
